Cállate, bésame y ámame
by Inariama
Summary: En un mundo donde los Yokais y las sacerdotisas cohabitan pacíficamente, Kagome Higurashi, una sacerdotisa quien se niega a creer que el amor no existe en los tiempos donde solo hay guerra. Conoce al demonio Sesshomaru Taisho y todos sus ideales cambian y el destino no parece tan sombrío como ella esperaba; pero una guerra está por estallar y amenaza su tan anhelada felicidad.
1. Capítulo 1

Cállate, bésame y ámame

En un mundo donde los Yokais y las sacerdotisas cohabitan pacíficamente y con un mismo propósito, Kagome Higurashi, una recién graduada sacerdotisa quien se niega a creer que el amor no existe en los tiempos donde solo hay guerra, venganza y ambición. Cuando conoce al demonio Sesshomaru Taisho, todos sus ideales cambian y el destino no parece tan sombrío como ella esperaba; pero una guerra está próxima a estallar y amenaza aquella paz que habita en la ciudad imperial; por lo que pasaran miles de eventos que pondrá a prueba que el amor entre un demonio y una sacerdotisa puede ser posible y trascender a ser una épica historia de amor.

Advertencia: Mas adelante en la historia, se presentaran situaciones de violencia física, verbal y sexual.

Disclaimer: El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: iniciación

Desde que nací, mi destino fue escrito, ya que nací como sacerdotisa.

Vivo en un mundo donde las sacerdotisas, son seres supremos y dignos de títulos importantes, por lo que desde nuestro nacimiento somos elegidas como las compañeras de los Yokais. Ya que en el mundo, ambas especies, entre otras, conviven abiertamente y en paz…hasta ahora.

Siendo la más pequeña de tres hermanas, estaba más que claro que mi destino no importaba tanto como el de mis dos hermanas mayores. Kagura era la mayor, de cabellos negros y lacios, tez blanca y ojos color rubí, algo extraño en las sacerdotisas; su carácter era siempre frio y calculador. Kikyo por otra parte tenía el mismo color de cabello que Kagura, pero sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, su tez era bastante clara, era reservada y cautelosa. Mientras que yo, Kagome, tenía el cabello negro y con hondas, algo rebelde por así decirlo, mis ojos eran del color azul y mi tez era un poco más morena que el de mis hermanas; en cuanto a mi forma de ser me consideraba una persona amble y cariñosa, así que como podrán observar era totalmente diferente a mis hermanas.

Tenía más afinidad con Kikyo puesto que era tranquila y escuchaba todo lo que yo tenía que decirle, al igual que me deba unos excelentes consejos; mientras que con Kagura ni hablar podía, ya que siempre se encontraba arreglándose o practicando su danza con los abanicos; Las miradas que me dirigían eran petulantes y llenas de odio, por lo que evitaba a toda costa quedarme a solas con ella.

Los amigos de mis padres siempre realizaban comentarios acerca de que Kagura y yo habíamos nacido para ser enemigas, puesto que nuestros ojos eran representados, como la llamas y como el mar mismo; ambos elementos habían sido enemigos por bastantes años. Mis padres nunca respondían a esto, pero mi madre siempre mostraba tristeza en su mirada, como si supiera el destino que ya nos esperaba.

Los años pasaron, nuestra vida siempre se desarrolló en nuestra casa y en la academia para sacerdotisas, en la cual nuestra guía Kaede, nos instruían en las artes espirituales, la meditación, la ceremonia del té, la arquería, el manejo de armas, defensa personal, la música y la danza. Kagura era excelente en la danza, Kikyo en la arquería y yo era buena tocando instrumentos al igual que en los cantos ceremoniales. Todo era maravilloso, hasta que una a una nos fuimos graduando de la academia, cabe mencionar que todas nos llevamos 1 año de diferencia, por lo que cuando Kagura se graduó a los 14 años, Kikyo tenía 13 y yo 12 años. Mis padres comenzaron a preparar lo que próximamente seria nuestro destino, nosotros vivíamos fuera de la ciudad imperial, ya que para nuestra preparación necesitábamos estar fuera de todo ruido o tentación, teníamos que permanecer calmadas, dóciles y casi predecibles.

Hace apenas un mes que me gradué, ahora nos estamos mudando a la cuidad imperial, entonces descubrí por que llevábamos una vida de austeridad y monotonía en el campo, puesto que la casa que tenía frente a mí era enorme, bella y espaciosa, adornada de grandes árboles de cerezos, los cuales dejaban cascadas de flores. Mi padre había ahorrado lo suficiente como para tener una buena vida en la gran ciudad, Tenía solo 14 años y estaba a la espera de mi destino.

La ciudad imperial se encontraba de fiesta, sus calles decoradas con bellos estandartes imperiales en color dorado, llamando así a la abundancia; sus habitantes vestidos con sus mejores galas, puesto que ese día se realizaría una enorme celebración por la llegada de las sacerdotisas, las cuales estaban ya listas para ser elegidas como compañeras de los hijos de los Yokais más poderosos, que albergaba dicha metrópoli. No está demás decir que, en dicho grupo, había rangos, siendo los de menos rango artesanos y vendedores, seguidos por los comerciantes, los soldados y en la escala más alta los generales. La ciudad era habitada por Yokais, hanyus y humanos, todos vivían en paz ya que el emperador era humano, este gobernaba con sabiduría y justicia, él se había casado con una yokai de alto rango, los cuales tenían un hijo hanyu llamado Naraku de 17 años, siendo este el próximo heredero al trono.

La ceremonia de presentación, se realizaría en el interior del palacio, por lo que toda la gente estaba invitada sin importar su rango, ya que dicho cortejo era uno de los más importantes, el cual era realizado cada 3 años.

— ¿Estas emocionada Kagome? —pregunto la madre de la chica, la cual se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación.

— ¿Por qué tengo que compartir mi vida con un demonio? —pregunto la chica mirando a su madre.

—Eres una sacerdotisa Kagome—dijo sin más su madre.

—Lo sé, pero ¿y si no lo amo?

— ¿Amor? —Pregunto Kagura, quien se encontraba caminando por ahí—El amor es para niños, no es algo que necesitemos.

Kagome se maldijo así misma por mencionar la palabra amor, eso era algo que no entraba en juego en esos momentos, ya que una sacerdotisa no busca su beneficio personal, sino el de su futuro marido, por lo que ellas era consideradas como un medio o por así decirlo un instrumento para los demonios, luchando junto a ellos en guerras, purificando otros demonios enemigos y si todo funcionaba bien, la sacerdotisa daría a luz hijos semidemonios con poderes espirituales.

—Entiendo Kagura, pero no deseo casarme con alguien que no me agrade.

—No tienes elección, somos sacerdotisas y debemos honrar a nuestra familia.

—Y si yo no quiero.

En ese momento Kikyo entro a la habitación, atrayendo la mirada de sus hermanas y su madre.

—Eres joven Kagome, no entiendes aun el significado que tiene para nuestra familia que seas elegida como compañera de un yokai.

—Kikyo, he de entender que no todas las chicas pueden ser escogidas.

—Así es Kagome y hoy se hace la ceremonia de selección.

—Y si no soy seleccionada hermana, ¿Qué pasara? —Pregunto Kagome

—Es mejor que seas seleccionada —dijo Kikyo seria—Por tu bien y el de la familia.

Kagome se miró en el espejo, aún era una niña, miro el cuerpo de sus hermanas ya formado y más curvilíneo que el de ella, solo tenía 14 años, se preguntó si algún día sería igual de hermosa que ellas, se sentía fuera del lugar y como si su destino no fuera el que planeaban tanto sus padres como sus hermanas.

Cuando sus hermanas y su madre se fueron de su habitación recordó lo que Kaede les mencionada siempre, recordaba la importancia de las sacerdotisas en la vida, no solo eran esposas, sino que muchas hasta llegaron hacer excelentes compañeras de batalla, dando orgullo a su familia y a la de su esposo.

Por lo que, si una sacerdotisa no era seleccionada por una familia de Yokais, ella quedaba por siempre marcada, como una rechazada, la cual no era buena para nada, por lo que su familia era deshonrada. Kagome sabía muy bien que, si ella no era seleccionada, no solo sus hermanas la odiarían, sino que habría de defraudar todo el apoyo que sus padres habían puesto en ellas tres. La chica de mirada azulada suspiro y se miró de nuevo en el espejo, pensó que por el bien suyo y de su familia, lo mejor era actuar bien su papel y concentrarse, aunque la verdad era que ella había nacido en una familia que no compartía sus ideales. Ella solo quería ser libre, vivir su vida, no ocultar lo que sentía o pensaba, en pocas palabras una vida normal.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La pareja Higurashi se encontraba arreglándose en su habitación, Hokuto, quien poseía unos ojos cafés miraba con admiración a su esposa Sonomi, quien se encontraba arreglando su larga cabellera azabache.

—Cariño puedes seguir mirando, pero ayúdame con el moño.

Hokuto se acercó a su mujer y le ayudo con el cabello, era tan suave, en ese momento agradeció de tener una hermosa y cariñosa esposa, ya que le había dado tres hermosas hijas, las cuales para bendición de ellos habían nacido con la marca de la piedra de shikon, lo que significaba que nacieron para ser sacerdotisas. El quien era un gran amigo del emperador, por haber sido en sus tiempos de juventud un gran consejero y mano derecha del mismo monarca, tenía que estar agradecido de que los dioses lo habían elegido como padres de tres sacerdotisas.

—Estoy nerviosa, Kagome me preocupa.

—Ella aun es joven, estaré feliz si tan siquiera pasa la selección, con eso me conformo.

—Pero cariño ¿y si no la elige ningún demonio?

—La escogerán, no por nada ella posee los ojos color azul.

Sonomi sabía muy bien que tanto los ojos azules como los rojos, no era muy común en las sacerdotisas, dos de sus hijas eran dueñas de los ojos más extraños y enigmáticos, por lo que como madre se enorgullecía, pero Kagome era muy diferente a sus hermanas, era demasiado inocente, no sabía que era la maldad, la codicia y el mundo. Ella vivía en un mundo de fantasía y de pureza absoluta. En cambio, Kagura y Kikyo era muy independientes y cautelosos, en cambio su hija menor, era espontánea y decía todo lo que sentía.

—Pero Kagome…

—Ella estará bien, ya verás que se será elegida.

—Eso espero Hokuto, sería muy malo para ti que alguna no fuera seleccionada.

Hokuto termino de arreglar el cabello de su mujer y salió de la habitación; en la puerta principal ya estaban sus tres hijas, el trio estaba vestida con su clásica vestimenta de sacerdotisa, solo que sus cabellos estaban distintamente arreglados, Kagura tenía una coleta alta, Kikyo en una coleta baja y atada con un listón blanco y Kagome con una media cola, haciendo que su cabello cayera en pequeñas ondas por su espalda. Todas eran hermosas ante sus ojos, sabía que a partir de este día, ellas tendrían muchas dificultades, pero estaba seguro que tanto su esposa como el, las había criado bien y ellas sabrían cómo resolver sus problemas, salir adelante y luchar por lo que en verdad creían.

— ¿Listas? —Pregunto Hokuto

—Listas padre—Respondió Kagura con una sonrisa.

—Hoy sé que ustedes serán las más elogiadas—Dijo Sonomi parándose al lado de su esposo—Las tres son hermosas y recuerden que pase lo que pase hoy, siempre estaremos para apoyarlas.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En el palacio todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, tanto el banquete como el anfiteatro en donde se realizaría la ceremonia de las sacerdotisas.

—Padre esta la primera vez que participare en la ceremonia—Comento el príncipe Naraku, el cual estaba envuelto en traje dorado con adornos de flores y pájaros en rojo, su cabellera negra y ondulada caí suelta sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos color negro pardo demostraban impaciencia.

—Así es hijo mío, puesto que hace tres años te encontrabas con los Taisho alistándote para el ejército—Menciono el emperador Onigumo, quien se encontraba vestido en un amplio kimono dorado con detalles en plata y blanco, su cabello azabache poseía ya unas cuantas canas, las cuales lucían como destellos platinados, poseía un adorno en su cabeza, el cual caía a los lados y al moverse realizaban un sonido de cascabeles.

Naraku quien era un hanyu había cumplido los 17 años ya, alcanzando su madures, la cual se quedaría por toda su vida, sus facciones definidas y casi femeninas, lo hacían lucir sumamente apuesto; el emperador sabía muy bien que el cómo humano , no tenía mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que los últimos 17 años, había preparado a su hijo para que se forme como el futuro emperador; Naraku era excelente en las artes marciales, en el esgrima, en el manejo de la espada y defensa personal, pero aún le faltaba un poco de madures y responsabilidad o al menos eso era lo que consideraba su padre, y no solo el sino todo el consejo.

—Mi señor, no debería estar levantado, debe descansar para la ceremonia—comento la emperatriz.

La emperatriz era una demonio de las mejores familias, los Taisho, siendo la hermana del gran general perro de Inu no Taisho, uno de los mayores terratenientes y demonios de gran poder, al igual que era dueño de las tierras del Oeste; teniendo como herederos a dos grandes guerreros; Sesshomaru el mayor que tuvo con su primera esposa, pero al morir esta se casó con una princesa humana y nació su segundo hijo Inuyasha, ambos se llevaban 2 años de diferencia, mientras el mayor tenía 20 años el menor 16 años.

El emperador estaba más que encantado con su hermosa esposa, no por ser una sublime guerrera o por haber nacido en una familia tan importante, si no por su audacia y su belleza, sino también por su gran sentido del humor, siendo ella muy diferente a los rasgos de su familia; se sentía afortunado, no todos los monarcas tenían el privilegio de tener un excelente matrimonio o incluso de amar a la persona con la que se habían casado. Puesto que normalmente los matrimonios eran sin amor, pero en su caso, ambos se amaban, lo único que le preocupaba era que él, como humano que era, no podría estar toda la eternidad con ella.

Sus ancestros eran de sangre noble, por lo que desde su nacimiento ya estaba establecido que el fuera emperador, puesto que todo gobernante tendría que ser siempre un humano y quien reinara junto a él sería un demonio; ambos procrearían un hijo hanyu, el cual gobernaría por un tiempo máximo de 100 años, él hijo hanyu, tendría que casarse con una princesa humana y este le daría un hijo humano quien heredaría el trono. Por lo que él, era hijo de un hanyu y una princesa humana, sus padres lo habían educado muy bien y esto se reflejó en su imperio, el cual se encontraba en su esplendor, pero como todo tenían enemigos, los cuales querían sus tierras, pero no lo permitiría, estaba seguro que esta vez, en la ceremonia, habrían sacerdotisas con poderes increíbles que con apoyo de sus aliados, los demonio terratenientes, formarían una excelente pareja de batalla.

—Falta poco para que dé inicio la ceremonia, mi querida reina—dijo el emperador.

—Lo sé mi señor, pero su salud.

— ¿Padre estas enfermo? —Pregunto Naraku.

—La semana pasada cabalgaba y por accidente me caí del caballo, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Mi madre tiene razón debes descansar.

—Falta unas cuantas horas, descansa yo me encargo de todo—dijo su querida esposa.

El emperador orgulloso de su hijo y de su amada esposa, acepto la oferta y se retiró a sus aposentos.

—Naraku, debo pedirte un favor—pidió la emperatriz con gran seriedad

— ¿Qué deseas madre?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En unos de los aposentos del palacio imperial se encontraba el gran demonio perro Inu no Taisho, el cual se encontraba revisando un mapa de tácticas militares.

—Ni cuando estas de visita dejas de planear alguna estrategia de guerra.

Inu Taisho dejo los planos y puso toda su atención a su esposa, Izayoi, la cual estaba vestida con un kimono rojo y detalles en dorado, su larga melena azabache estaba sujeta en una media cola con un bello adorno de oro, demostrando su rango; su sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro y sus ojos estaban iluminador, por el simple hecho de ver a su marido.

—El emperador me ha pedido nuevas estrategias, además después de la ceremonia, nuestros hijos ya tendrán posibles candidatas para que sean sus esposas.

—Lo sé muy bien, Toga—dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado— pero descansa al menos, ellos están más tranquilos y menos preocupados que tú.

—Porque ellos desconocen lo que les espera una vez que se casen.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto curiosa Izayoi, aun sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—No me refería a lo que piensas mujer—dijo Toga dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—sino que una vez que estén casados, ellos entraran listos para la guerra.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero cuando elijan esposas, sabes que tendrán que esperar un año, ya que hay diferentes pruebas que las elegidas tendrán que pasar.

—Lo sé, pero conociendo a Sesshomaru, quien sabe si elija a alguien este año.

—Él quiere participar en la guerra, crees que esperara 3 años más o mejor dicho 4 para que pelee a tu lado.

—No.

—Entonces, el escogerá a alguna hoy, no tienes por qué preocuparte—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba su cabeza.

—Eres muy buena en esto querida, sé que pedirán tu consejo— dijo el demonio poniéndose de pie junto a su esposa.

—De Inuyasha talvez, pero de Sesshomaru, no lo creo querido, creo que aún no…

—No digas tonterías, él sabe que te mereces respeto—dijo abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

—Eso lo se querido, pero respeto su decisión, sé que nuca ocupare el lugar de su madre—dijo mientras sujetaba a su esposo— solo deseo lo mejor para ambos, ya que son mis hijos.

—Los dioses me han mandado a una compañera muy hermosa y audaz, solo espero que mis hijos tengan la misma suerte.

—Lo tendrán, estoy segura de ello.

Toga se separó rápidamente de su esposa, esta supuso el porqué.

—Sé que me prohibiste volver hacerlo, pero no me resistí.

—Sabes que eso consume tus energías.

—Lo sé, pero ello son mis hijos.

Izayoi, no solo era una princesa humana, si no que pertenecía al clan de la luna, el cual tenía una singular habilidad, leer el futuro mediante las diferentes fases de la luna, es decir, cuando la luna estuviera en todo su esplendor, en el lago con el mismo nombre, este revelaba el futuro de los seres queridos del clan, pero como toda magia, tenía un precio y este era que acortaba su tiempo de vida.

—Es solo la segunda vez que lo hago, además si no lo hubiera hecho la primera vez, no te habría conocido—Confeso ella sonrojada.

—Hace 17 años que nos conocemos, para mí es como un suspiro, pero para ti es más tiempo.

—No creas, para mí también ha sido un suspiro, era una niña cuando te conocí, y creo que aún me comporto como una, pero al realizar el ritual te vi en mi futuro, al fin tuve algo por lo cual vivir, es por eso que realice lo mismo, pero ahora por mis hijos.

—Y bueno que viste…

Izayoi se quedó quieta en su lugar no sabía si contarle o no a su esposo lo que había visto o al menos, lo que alcanzo a ver, ya que un poder, había intervenido justo en lo más interesante de la visión. Tal vez el mismo destino no quería que fuera revelado o por lo contrario, el presagio era negativo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seria, hay algo malo?

—No— sonrió— es solo que me lo quiero guardar para mí, además ya se está haciendo tarde, tienes que cambiarte—dijo mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación.

El gran general perro, observo como su esposa se iba, cierta preocupación ocupo su mente, pero estaba seguro que si ocurría algo malo, ella se lo comunicaría, porque tenían confianza entre ellos, o al menos es lo que quería pensar de su joven esposa. Se olvidó por un rato de las estrategias militares, esta noche era de celebración, estaba seguro que todo saldría bien y que sus hijos encontrarían una pareja digna de ellos, además estaba más interesado en lo que servirían de comer y de beber, tal vez, se emborracharía y tendría una noche de pasión con su encantadora esposa, mientras que sus hijos estarían embelesados con alguna sacerdotisa, si ese día sería muy interesante y productivo, al menos eso es lo que pensaba nuestro terrateniente.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, este era el día más esperado, por el que se había preparado toda su vida, sus padres, sus hermanas y la academia, esperaba los mejor de ella. En esos momentos se cuestionó el porqué de su origen, no es que estuviera avergonzada de lo que era, pero la vida de una sacerdotisa, en comparación de otros era muy mala, se casaban con demonios, los cuales muchas veces y como todo hombre, solo las usaban para procrear y como compañeras de batalla, pero nunca existía amor entre ellos. Sus amigas en la academia le decían que era una ilusa, por pensar en el amor, ella por un momento comenzó a creer que el amor estaba en peligro de extinción, que por muchos años había sido usado, maltratado e incluso violado, por lo que ahora ya no existía, ni en las personas, ni en las cosas, ni mucho menos en una vida de casado, incluso sus padres, entre ellos eran fríos, pero al ver una noche que ellos se besaran, tuvo esperanza. Desde ese día creyó fielmente que el amor existía y ella lo quería, solo para ella.

Las puertas del gran palacio imperial permanecían aún cerradas, el sol estaba ya por ocultarse, solo unos segundos más para que su destino al fin fuera revelado, entonces una pregunta salto a su mente, ¿Qué pasaría si no era elegida? ¿Sería bueno o sería malo? Pensó en las dos posibilidades. Si era elegida, sus padres estarían felices, sus maestros también, su futuro esposo y su familia también, tendría una boda hermosa, tendría una noche de bodas llena de carisias y de deseo, por que lógicamente su futuro marido le atraería demasiado, por una noche se sentiría amada, pero al día siguiente no solo habría de perder su inocencia, sino que se relevaría la cruda verdad. La soledad estaría presente en su vida, solo hasta que después de unas cuantas noches, quedaría embarazada, tendría una niña a lo que la familia de su esposo odiara, por el simple hecho de ser niña y de que se pareciera a ella y no a su marido. Con el tiempo el dejaría de visitarla, hasta el punto de que su hija seria su única compañía, cuando su hija tenga 2 años, su esposo ya habrá tenido como cinco amantes y ya habrá embarazado a una, la cual tendría a un niño, su familia la adorara, dejando a su hija a un lado. Entonces el orgullo de su marido se impondrá y mandara lejos a la amante con su bastardo, ella en cambio será entrenada de nuevo para el campo de batalla y él dormirá a su lado una vez más. A los pocos meses de nuevo quedara embarazada, su marido vería de nuevo a su amante y cuando ella diera a luz a un barón con el parecido de su padre, su familia política estaría feliz y orgullosa de ella al fin. Solo entonces ella sentiría que todo habría valido la pena, su hija estaría a su lado, mientras que su hijo seria entrenado para el campo de batalla, cuando estuviera vieja y no sirviera más se retiraría al campo y ahí con su hija viviría hasta el día que muera.

El amor de pareja nunca estaría en su vida, moriría sin haberlo conocido. En cambio si no era elegida, seria repudiada y odiada por sus hermanas, su madre le ofrecería que se quedara en la casa de campo, eventualmente la irían a visitar ya sean sus padres, sus hermanas, sus sobrinos. Tal vez conozca a un joven estudiante, tendría una noche de pasión y unos cuantos días más, ella al fin conocería el amor, pero cuando el joven de familia adinerada, la presentara a sus padres, estos le dirían a su hijo que ella era una sacerdotisa repudiada y que no sería bien visto en la sociedad con una esposa así. El joven embelesado por su belleza y ojos azules peleara con sus padres y se iría a vivir con ella, pero eventualmente les faltaría dinero y él la dejaría por su prometida adinerada. Después de esa aventura, no conocería a un hombre, sus sobrinos crecerían y su familia dejaría de ir a visitarla, sus padres morirían y con ello toda visita. Se quedaría completamente sola hasta ser una mujer mayor, moriría sola, sin nadie, recordando al joven estudiante y su amor pasajero, y estaría por siempre arrepentida de no haber tenido un hijo en su juventud y al final, cuando sus ojos comiencen a cerrarse ella no se sentirá feliz y el miedo la embargaría.

Ambas opciones era malas, ambas no formaban parte de la vida que se imaginaba, pero al menos en la primera opción tendría hijos y no viviría sola, al menos conocería lo que era la atracción y el amor efímero, al menos tendría un descendiente y algo por lo cual seguir viviendo día a día. En definitivo no quería morir sola, amargada y sin nadie a su lado; tenía que ser elegida ese día, al menos así tendría una oportunidad de tan siquiera, por poco tiempo, experimentar el amor, un amor efímero y apasionado, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo era tal amor.

Abandono sus pensamientos y se concentró en la puerta, este día tendría que dar lo mejor de ella, tenía las capacidades y estaba segura de que alguien la escogería, fea no era, tenía un cuerpo aun por desarrollar, tenía todo para sobresalir y aquel delineado que su hermana Kikyo le había hecho hacia que sus ojos resaltaran; por lo que definitivamente destacaría. Miro con determinación la puerta, tenía que ser elegida, por quien sea, pero ella no se quedaría sola, amargada y sin amor.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Odiaba usar trajes ostentosos, pero sobre todo odiaba no tener su armadura, se sentía desprotegido por así decirlo, tantos año con ella que era parte de él; de igual manera su estola blanca estaba incluida, se miró de nuevo en gran espejo de jade, su kimono rojo relucía, cumpliendo fielmente con su función, ser símbolo de alta sociedad. Todo aquel que vestía de rojo por completo era símbolo de que era de la alta sociedad o bien algún descendiente directo o político del linaje imperial. Miro por la ventana de nuevo el sol estaba por ocultarse, la hora había llegado, hoy escogería a una compañera, alguien que no solo fuera una excelente guerrera sino lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un heredero, asegurando así su linaje. Claro que en su vocabulario no existía el amor, eso era parte de los cuentos infantiles y el como hijo del demonio más importante de todo Japón, no podía darse el lujo de caer en aquella trampa. Estaba consiente que al elegir a una humana como esposa, estaba obligado a cuidar de ella, pero él sabía que una sacerdotisa, es diferente a cualquier humano que hubiera conocido.

Las sacerdotisas eran seres muy astutos casi como los zorros, ellas analizaban la situación y te envolvían con su gracia y belleza, toda mujer que nacía con el aquel don, portaba una marca en forma de esfera, la cual representaba a la perla de shikon, la cual gracias al poder de una gran sacerdotisa, creo la tierra como se conoce. Era imposible saber cómo es que un humano, podría desarrollar o nacer con dones excepcionales, con dones que era llamados sensitivos y con un gran poder de purificación que podía exterminar a cualquier demonio o ente que derrochara energía maligna. Desde que recordaba, sus maestros le habían enseñado que él se casaría con una sacerdotisa, la cual sería ante la sociedad su única y verdadera esposa, si ella no llegara a satisfacerle, puesto que solo serviría para lucha y engendrar cachorros con poderes excepcionales, él podía buscar una amante, no importaba el rango o la clase podría tener a la mujer que quisiera y nada ni nadie le podría decir nada; a pesar de que aún era joven ya había experimentado de aquellas relaciones, sin duda alguna aquellas mujeres lo habían calmado en su tiempo, a su ser demoniaco que vivía en él; su padre siempre lo regañaba, pero eso jamás le importó, él solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de las mujeres de poder desechar toda la furia y el peso que conllevaba el ser el futuro terrateniente de las tierras del oeste, ya que su padre pronto se retiraría, puesto que quería disfrutar de la compañía de su esposa, pues siendo humana ella tendría muy poco tiempo de vida con él.

Entonces recordó que el matrimonio con la humana no tardaría, sería algo corto y lo más importante, después de que su esposa humana y sacerdotisa muera, él tenía todo el derecho de desposarse con un demonio o con la que quisiera, siempre y cuando tenga descendencia con su primera esposa, eso era lo más conveniente, se divertiría mucho con la humana, esto le comenzaba a gustar, no odiaba a los humanos pero tampoco eran de su agrado, ya que eran unos seres muy complicados, que solo daban problemas por la fragilidad no solo de sus cuerpos sino también de sus almas, los cuales eran seres fáciles de manipular, a lo que espíritus malignos aprovechaban esta situación, ya sea para manipularlos o bien, para poseer sus cuerpos y realizar actos atroces.

—Esto será pan comido—menciono mientras se iba de la habitación.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la gran pista se encontraba todas las sacerdotisas, eran alrededor de 100, todas vestidas con su traje típico, blanco en la parte de arriba y rojo en la parte de abajo, sus cabellos no estaban peinados en un solo estilo, siendo este su único símbolo de distinción, estaban agrupadas en cinco grupos, cada uno con 20 integrantes, el equipo número uno y el que más era del interés de los demonio, era el de aquellas sacerdotisas que demostrarían su talento en el tiro con arco, después estaba el segundo equipo, el cual era el de las especialistas en las espadas, uno de los cuales más admiradores demonios tenían, seguido por el tercer equipo, el cual era el de las sacerdotisas de la danza, un arte muy excitante para los demonios, el cuarto y quinto equipo era el especialista en el canto y los instrumentos tradicionales.

Ellas se encontraban rodeadas por un grupo inmenso de demonios, los cuales para evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento a los poderes purificantes de aquellas mujeres permanecían protegidos por un campo de magia, el cual había sido realizado por el sacerdote imperial, como una medida de precaución, se podía escuchar el susurro de los demonios, los cuales desde sus lugares apreciaban y comentaban sobre las jóvenes sacerdotisas que estaban ante ellos. Cualquiera pudiera pensar que era como un banquete para ellos, puesto que ellas como presa estaban en medio de todos ellos, indefensas y a la espera.

Todo aquello se detuvo cuando se anunció la llegada de la familia imperial, todos los demonios y las sacerdotisas se arrodillaron ante su soberano, este con un gran porte caminaba al lado de su bella esposa, todos los demonios miraban atentamente aquel acto, detrás de ellos estaba su único hijo y futuro gobernante, una vez que la familia se colocó en sus respectivos lugares el emperador procedió a hablar.

—Amigos, estamos reunidos aquí para la selección de sacerdotisas—dijo con un voz fuerte y serena—Una guerra está próxima, así como las de antaño y en las cuales hemos triunfado, así que como una de nuestras traiciónese, hoy se celebrara la selección número100—hizo una pausa y miro detenidamente a todas las candidatas—por lo que les deseo suerte a todas y que comience el evento.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con vigor, se podía sentir en el ambiente que todos estaban emocionados y ansiosos por ver a las hermosas doncellas revelar sus dones, estaban seguros que este evento seria único. Naraku por su parte observaba a las candidatas, sin duda todas eran bellas, agraciadas y muy educadas. Perfectas, pensó el hanyu, entonces le vino a la mente las palabras de su madre, él tendría que elegir a una sacerdotisa, pero si bien era sabido que en el palacio imperial, no estaba permitido que ninguna sacerdotisa se quedara, entonces, ¿Por qué su madre quería que fuera lo contrario? De nuevo enfoco su vista en las mujeres, una de ellas sobresalía por su estatura, cabello negro y ojos cafés, con rasgos finos, pertenecía al grupo de las de tiro con arco, definitivamente la elegirían primero y estaba claro que su elección seria para el final, por lo que ella estaba descartada, siguió mirando, hasta topar con uno ojos de color rubí, llenos de fuego y pasión, ahora que lo pensaba era muy parecida a la otra chica, tal vez eran hermanas, está por su parte pertenecía al grupo de las de danza, será excitante mirar su desempeño, pensó el joven y aún más con esa mirada. Siguió la mirada al último grupo, en su mayoría era delgadas y jóvenes, más que las anteriores, una de ella parecía mirar al piso, talvez demasiado distraída para su gusto, observo como la chica seguía mirando abajo, el primer grupo se movía haciendo que él perdiera la atención de la chica distraída.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru miraba con determinación a los cinco grupos, la mayoría eran muy delgadas y jóvenes, sin experiencia alguna, no había alguna que llamara su atención, hasta que la voz de Izayoi lo distrajo de su tarea.

—Sin duda tienen que estar ahí—dijo Izayoi

— ¿Quién cariño? — pregunto Taisho

—Las hijas de Hokuto Higurashi.

Sesshomaru miro a su padre y este asintió en señal de que conocían a la familia.

—Padre ¿están hablando sobre el hombre que fue la mano derecha del emperador? —Pregunto el demonio.

—Así es, él fue una pieza clave para ganar una de las batallas más importantes, tiene tres hijas y las tres son sacerdotisas.

—Su esposa, Sonomi, fue mi única amiga, antes de que conociera a tu padre, fue muy amable conmigo y me motivo a seguir adelante, ya que en ese entonces mi padre me había dado en matrimonio a un demonio, el cual yo no conocía, con el que termine casándome—dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a su marido—ella es sumamente bella, de seguro sus hijas son idénticas.

— ¿Ya las encontraste? —pregunto Sesshomaru.

—Hasta ahora solo a una, ves a las del primer grupo la más alta, es la viva imagen de su madre—dijo Izayoi apuntando—las otras dos aun no las encuentro.

Sesshomaru busco entre la multitud a las chicas más parecidas a la que indico Izayoi, entonces sus orbes doradas, chocaron con unos ojos azules, por un momento dejo de respirar y todo el sonido a su alrededor se detuvo. No es que jamás hubiera visto unos ojos de ese color, tampoco eran muy comunes, pero aquellos ojos demostraban una paz inmensa, como si al solo mirarlos pudieras encontrar la solución a todos los problemas que te estuvieran agobiando. La chica al percatarse de tal vínculo rompió rápidamente la conexión y bajo la mirada estrepitosamente, Sesshomaru instintivamente giro hacia otro lado.

—Ella debe ser la segunda hermana—dijo Izayoi

El demonio miro hacia la dirección que Izayoi apuntaba, encontrándose con unos orbes color rubí, llenos de pasión y determinación, inconscientemente, espero sentir una conexión con ella, como lo tuvo con la chica de los ojos azules; pero nada ocurrió, solo fue una simple impresión por sus orbes rubí, los cuales no era muy comunes.

—Tiene unos ojos muy extraños esa chica— menciono su padre—Aunque en su mirada se ve la determinación, en la primera se ve la seguridad, ¿Dónde se encontrara la tercera?

—Cariño sé que me estoy adelantando pero deberíamos escoger a las hermanas Higurashi, serían una buena pareja para nuestros hijos.

—Lo sé, por sus venas corre la sangre de la mano derecha del emperador, pero dijiste que son tres y solo tenemos dos hijos mujer.

—Eso ya lo sé, espera y busco a la tercera.

Sesshomaru volvió su mirada al grupo de sacerdotisas, preguntándose quien sería la tercera hija de la familia Higurashi, coincidía con la esposa de su padre, las hijas de la mano derecha del emperador, serían las mejores opciones; pero estaba seguro que si su padre sabría del tema, los demás demonios estaban enterados. Sin duda alguna ellas serían muy codiciadas por los demonios y los más poderosos clanes, pero estaba seguro que por estar emparentados directamente con la familia real, los Taisho serían uno de los primeros en elegir. Su concentración fue rota cuando un aroma muy familiar llego hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Ya va a comenzar—Dijo el recién llegado—madre guarda silencio.

— ¡Hijo que bueno que llegas!—Menciono Izayoi emocionada, puesto que sus planes de casamentera comenzaban a ser formulados en su mente.

—Más vale tarde que nunca —dijo el Inu mayor con cierto enojo.

—Discúlpame padre —se defendió el Inu menor con una reverencia—tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con el lobo pulgoso.

— ¡Inuyasha, no te dirijas de eso modo al comandante koga, es uno de los miembros más importante del clan de los lobos! — dijo su madre muy enojada.

Sesshomaru miro con fastidio a su medio hermano y la madre de este, la cual por su expresión supuso que comenzaban un nuevo capítulo de la novela más melosa en su subconsciente.

Inuyasha Taisho, era el hijo menor del gran general perro, extremadamente diferente a su hermano mayor, su padre nunca lo aceptaría, pero sabía muy en el fondo de que todo eso lo había heredado de su madre, a la cual amaba mucho. Era muy humano, berrinchudo, confiado, un poco perezoso, entre otras cuestiones; pero sin duda si se proponía algo lo lograba, el claro ejemplo era que había sobresalido considerablemente en los entrenamientos, como Sesshomaru lo hizo en sus épocas de antaño.

El gran general estaba orgulloso de sus dos hijos, los cuales eran muy diferentes, puesto que uno era un demonio y el otro un hanyu. A ambos amaba por igual, pero tenía que reconocer que mientras uno era tan humano, el otro era todo un témpano de hielo. Ambos carecían de equilibrio, pero estaba seguro que dentro de ese grupo de sacerdotisas, encontraría a las dos mujeres que le darían el tan anhelado final feliz que quería para sus hijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen por no presentarme, soy inariama, soy nueva en esta página, espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia, muchas gracias a las personas que me comentaron y las que siguen esta historia.

Les informo que todos los miércoles les estaré subiendo una nueva actualización, así que por esta vez les anticipo la continuación pero en un futuro solo nos estaremos viendo todos los miércoles, sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo y recuerden que su opinión es de suma importancia así que espero con ansias sus sugerencias. Saludos:]

…

 **Advertencia:** Mas adelante en la historia, se presentaran situaciones de violencia física, verbal y sexual.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Fe

Todos los demonios presentes en el evento estaban impresionados con las hermanas Higurashi, sin duda ellas serían las primeras en ser elegidas, la cuestión seria en qué orden y con qué familias. Kikyo, había demostrado que no solo poseía una belleza física, sino que una gran destreza para el tiro con arco, tenía una gran puntería, muchas de sus compañeras fallaron al primer intento, pero ella a la primera y no fallo ni un solo tiro. Incluso aquellos objetivos que estaba a una gran distancias y en movimiento pudo darles sin duda alguna ella sería una de las más disputadas en aquella prueba.

Kagura por su parte, había hecho que el corazón de los fríos demonios se derritiera con su baile de abanicos, tan lleno de pasión y sensualidad, sus ojos color rubí, despertaron las más bajas paciones en los demonios e incluso en el hijo del emperador; sin duda alguna ella sería una de las adecuadas para el manejo de armas pequeñas, como dagas o incluso espadas, desbordaba astucia y tenacidad.

Ahora era turno del último grupo, faltaba la más pequeña de las hermanas, la cual hasta ahora había permanecido con la cabeza gacha, pasó al centro de la pista, todos estaban concentrados en ella, no sabían si cantaría o tocaría algún instrumento. La chica saco de su bolsillo una flauta dorada, se colocó en medio del anfiteatro y antes que la música fuera evocada, abrió los ojos, generando en todos los demonios un alarido, en señal de asombro, los ojos de la chica eran deslumbrantes, puesto que el reflejo de la luna llena favorecía enormemente sus orbes, puesto que ya de por si eran llamativos, ahora eran como dos faros que alumbraban el camino de cualquiera que se hubiera perdido o corrompido.

Sesshomaru por su parte se quedó absorto ante el acto de la chica, los sonidos de la flauta era uniformes pero conforme el viento soplaba este se fue haciéndose más intenso, las notas subían y bajaban, entonces sintió de nuevo aquella conexión que había experimentado hacia unas horas, los orbes azules parecían solo mirarlo a él, era como si solo los dos estuvieran en aquella sala, pudo distinguir una enorme paz y tranquilidad en aquellos orbes, sintió envidia por unos momentos, puesto que la chica parecía tener todo en orden, parecía dócil y pura, todo aquello que era muy poco común que existiera actualmente, en un mundo lleno de guerra, codicia y envidia. Cuando creyó que el acto estaba por llegar a su fin, sus labios color durazno se separaran dando paso a una melodiosa voz, tan suave, tan pura y tan irreal; el demonio de ojos ambarinos tuvo que tallarse los ojos, aquella chica no podía ser real, era como si una diosa estuviera ante ellos.

Izayoi miraba con fascinación a la chica de los ojos azules, sabía que todos la miraban con asombro, ella parecía un ángel, supuso que era la más joven de las hermanas Higurashi, aún era una niña, le faltaba por crecer, pero siendo quien era, noto que la atmosfera a su alrededor había cambiado, los demonios, hanyus y humanos estaban embelesados con la aparición de la chica y sus suaves notas musicales parecían que tenían en calma a las energías demoniacas y aún más notorio fue cuando ella entonaba aquellas notas altas, dándole un total énfasis a la melodía y a la letra misma , simplemente era como escuchar a una diosa misma cantar. Entonces observo como su dos hijos estaban tan atentos al acto de la chica, en especial Sesshomaru, el cual estaba absorto ante el acto de la sacerdotisa menor, sonrió para sí misma, al parecer todo lo que había visto en sus visiones se estaba cumpliendo, él nunca se había interesado tanto por una chica y mucho menos en una humana, por lo que la princesa comenzaba a imaginar el giro tan inesperado que tendría la actuación de la pequeña de ojos azules en la vida de su hijo mayor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todo había terminado, ahora ella se encontraba en un rincón, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salían, una tras otra; una parte de ella estaba realmente feliz, ya que había dado su máximo esfuerzo en aquella pista y ante los ojos de esos demonios. Pero otra parte sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, ella no era así, no presumía de los dones que le fueron dados al nacer, esa noche solo tocaría la flauta y ya, no debió haber abierto la boca para nada, ni haber cantado con toda el corazón, se expuso ante tanta gente y aun peor ante demonios. Pero no supo cómo describir aquella necesidad de que tuvo al momento de terminar de tocar la flauta, era como si inconscientemente su cerebro recordara aquel canto que su madre le había enseñado, simplemente abrió su boca y las notas salieron de ella, daba gracias que había heredado la melodiosa voz de su madre, porque de lo contrario había sido un desastre.

Kikyo la miro ahí en el rincón y supo inmediatamente que el dilema era entre ella misma, se puso de cuclillas junto a ella y le dio leves palmadas, calmándola, fueron los cinco minutos más largos, Kikyo sin duda amaba a su hermanita pequeña, pero aun así no la entendía del todo. Su forma de pensar era muy diferente al de todas ellas y eso sabía que en un futuro le traería serios problemas.

—No llores has hecho un buen trabajo—dijo Kikyo con una voz dulce.

—Lo sé, Kikyo—respondió Kagome con la voz quedada—pero me siento mal por ello.

—Es tu subconsciente, muy en el fondo, querías que todo saliera mal.

Kagome se quedó callada y guardo de nuevo su cabeza entre las amplias mangas de su traje, su hermana era tan observadora que lo había descifrado, muy en el fondo de ella quería que todo saliera mal, para que nadie la eligiera y si a pesar que tendría una vida solitaria y en repudio, al menos podría ser lo que ella era, simplemente ella. Pero ahora que había dado todo lo que su corazón le pidió, estaba segura que sería elegida y sabía muy bien lo que eso implicaba.

—Pero para tu desgracia, has sido la mejor entre todas—dijo Kikyo

—Yo no lo creo—dijo Kagura, quien miraba a sus hermanas desde el otro lado.

Kagura, nunca se atrevería a revelar la verdad, no es que odiara a su hermana menor, pero si le tenía cierta envidia, puesto que sin duda alguna era la preferida de su familia, pero tenía que admitir que había sobrevalorado el talento de Kagome, sin duda todos los demonios y hanyus habían quedados fascinados por la belleza, pureza y ternura de la chica. Pero todo esto jamás se lo diría a su hermana, ni muerta lo haría.

—Kagura tiene razón, no he sido la mejor—dijo Kagome ya más tranquila.

—Aunque ella tenía que decir eso—dijo Kikyo mirando a su hermana mayor con dureza—discúlpala, esta algo celosa, porque todos te miraban a ti Kagome, hasta el hijo del emperador.

Kagome guardo silencio y recordó algo, durante la apertura del acto, ella miro hacia cualquier lugar, porque ya se había cansado de mirar al piso; en ese momento cuando alzo la vista topo con un par de ojos dorados, conectando con ellos inmediatamente, por unos momentos fue incapaz de escuchar algún ruido o sonido a su alrededor, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en la sala, mirándose el uno al otro. No había conocido a nadie con esos ojos, color ámbar, los cuales curiosamente no emanaban calor ni mucho menos ternura, era como si un enigma se abriera ante ella al igual que la curiosidad misma.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos los demonios estaban platicando de los actos de las sacerdotisas, por lo que el emperador se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso hablar.

— Sin duda amigos míos, este evento fue el más emocionante ahora los invito a que pasemos a la sala de deliberación y posteriormente al banquete.

Las sacerdotisas ya estaban yéndose poco a poco del gran teatro, era una tradición que ellas se quedaran en el lugar, puesto que debajo de las escaleras se encontraban unas cuevas, las cuales habían albergado por grandes generaciones a las sacerdotisas, ya que a la mañana siguiente su destino seria revelado. Por lo que se decretó que no había necesidad de que ellas se marcharan a sus hogares, puesto que ya serian escogidas.

Los demonios por su parte comenzaron a marcharse discretamente, sin duda alguna concordaban con las palabras del emperador, este año sin duda fue el mejor y el más interesante, sobre todo por las hermanas Higurashi, las cuales habían demostrado que no por nada eran hijas de la mano derecha del emperador.

—Toga—Llamo Izayoi—No bebas demasiada esta noche, te lo pido.

—No te preocupes querida, no are nada que avergüence a nuestra familia.

—Eso dices cada evento y terminas bailando desnudo padre—menciono Inuyasha.

—Y no olvidemos quien tiene que cuidarte—Dijo Sesshomaru.

El gran general perro miro a su familia indignado, realmente quería divertirse esa noche y estaba ya casi seguro de que el emperador aceptaría el acuerdo que tenía ya en mente, sus hijos sí que le habían cortado la inspiración, además no todos los días tenia podía juntarse con sus amigos demonios.

—Por ti mi querida esposa, are lo que sea—dijo besando su mejilla.

—Entonces vamos primero a la deliberación y luego a festejar querido—dijo a la princesa con una enorme sonrisa.

Los hermanos miraron a su padre, el sin duda estaba muy feliz con su nueva esposa, por su parte Inuyasha estaba realmente contento porque su padre no había engañado a su madre, puesto que eso era totalmente normal en un demonio, ya que había escuchado sin fin de historias en las cuales los demonios podían serle infieles a sus esposas y era visto como algo normal. Pero su padre no lo había hecho, puesto que no solo le rompería el corazón a su madre, sino también perdería el apoyo de él.

Sesshomaru por su parte, no odiaba a la nueva esposa de su padre, pero aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo que se haya vuelto a casar y aún más con una humana, pero tenía que admitir que desde que ellos estaban juntos, su padre había cambiado un poco para bien, era más justo, más comprensible y más vivas. Tenía que reconocer que la humana había sido parte del cambio de su padre y eso sin duda se lo agradecía, pero nunca la llamaría madre, no estaba en su naturaleza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Ahora que los demonios se han marchado para deliberar—dijo Kagura—debemos descansar, recuerden que nos dijeron que después de las presentaciones, ellos se retiran para tomar, comer y lo que sea que quieran hacer, por lo que hasta mañana sabremos los resultados.

—Así es, por desgracia no se nos permite regresar a nuestras casas—menciono Kikyo—así que lo mejor será que descansemos.

—Claro y más tú Kagome, has llorado mucho, tus ojos amanecerán hinchados—dijo Kagura apuntando a la chica—y si te eligen, te verás muy mal.

—Por suerte madre me dio una pomada de emergencias—menciono Kikyo sacando un pequeño estuche de coral de su traje—sécate las lagrima y ponte un poco.

Kagome agradeció menormente a su hermana por tener tal acto de bondad con ella, obediente se palpo las lágrimas restantes de su rostro y se coloca el bálsamo en sus ojos, mirándose en un pequeño espejo plateado que había llevado consigo.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, así que Kagome va en medio y nosotras a los constados.

Kagura no protesto y simplemente se puso a un lado de Kagome y le entrego un pañuelo con bordado de flores. La chica de mirada azulada sonrió y se limpió el exceso de pomada, al sentir la calidez de sus hermanas, el sueño comenzó a invadirla y en un dos por tres quedo sumida en un profundo sueño.

Tanto Kagura como Kikyo se miraron con una sonrisa, ya se les había hecho costumbre dormir de ese modo, puesto que cuando les tocaba entrenar en el bosque, su madre y padre, les habían sugerido, que no se separaran, pues las bajas temperaturas de la noche tendría serio problemas en su cuerpo y por ende en su desempeño, por lo que debían dormir las tres juntas, la más pequeña en medio y las mayores a los costados. Así el calor se compartiría entre las tres, moderando a un más su temperatura corporal, evitando enfermedades como hipotermia o gripa. Además de que sus trajes eran gruesos, estaba a salvo, puesto que no estaban en el bosque, sino en el castillo imperial.

Kikyo fue la última en dormirse, sin duda estaba orgullosa de sus hermanas y aún más por Kagome, había impresionado a todas, hasta a ella misma. Sin duda su pequeña hermana era especial y sabía muy en el fondo que el destino le tenía algo muy especial para ella. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera doloroso, ya que esto acabaría por quebrar el espíritu de Kagome. Miro hacia la luna llena, la cual se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, solo podía rezar para que todo saliera bien.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a retirarse a sus aposentos, ya que su padre y los demás demonios hacía rato que ya habían deliberado los resultados. Sin duda estaba conforme con la decisión que su padre había tomado y el arreglo al que habían llegado con el emperador. Ahora todos estaban ahogados en alcohol, cantando, comiendo y bailando. Por un extraño motivo estaba agotado y ese no era el ambiente que él quería, por lo que estaba decidido a irse de ahí cuanto antes.

— ¿Por qué te retiras tan temprano? — pregunto Naraku.

—Todos están ebrios y no quiero cargar con los desastres de mi padre.

—Entiendo, mi padre al parecer, esta tan sobrio que está pendiente de todo lo que los presentes hacer y deshacen.

—He de admirar eso.

—Bien primo, ¿Qué te pareció el show? —pregunto Naraku con interés.

—Interesante—dijo sin emoción alguna.

—Yo diría magnifico—dijo con entusiasmo—esas hermanas sí que saben cómo sobresalir de las demás.

—Serán unas excelentes compañeras, sin duda.

—He de confesarte que me siento en una discordia, me han llamado sin duda la atención un par de ojos color rubí y unos color azul, el fuego y el agua, tan diferentes pero igual de apasionantes, ¿Con cuál de las dos me quedare? —Dijo Naraku con desdén.

—Te conozco Naraku y tú te inclinas más por el fuego que por el agua—dijo con sarcasmo Sesshomaru.

—Sin duda primo, pero esa chica de ojos color lluvia removió algo en mí, algo que no sabía que podría llegar a sentir.

—Sin duda su canto y su flauta fueron muy…

—Febril, angelical, algo de otro mundo, esa mujer parecía una diosa encarnada en un ser humano.

—Valla te ha dejado embrujado—menciona el demonio de ojos ambarinos.

—Por que fuera solamente mía, dejaría que haga conmigo lo que quisiera—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero ella no parece encajar en esta vida—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Ninguna sacerdotisa reniega de su nacimiento y mucho menos del deber que ello conlleva.

—Ella parece distinta—menciono Sesshomaru—al término de su acto sus ojos no demostraban alegría sino tristeza.

—Creo que no fui el único que la miro tan atentamente—dijo Naraku con una sonrisa te triunfo.

—Para todos fue imposible no mirarla, yo no fui la acepción—confeso Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, quien estaba por ahí junto con uno de los generales del clan de los lobos, koga, se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru comenzaba a tener ciertos problemas con su primo, Naraku, quien no le caí del todo bien. Por lo que dejo de un lado al pulgoso lobo y se dirigió hacia su hermano con la esperanza de hacer más amena la discusión.

—Sin duda mi hermano tiene toda la razón, dejo absorto tanto a demonios como a hanyus—dijo Inuyasha.

—Eso ni quien lo dude—dijo Naraku al recién llegado—Pero conociendo a Sesshomaru como lo conozco, se me hace extraño que diga tales palabras.

—Conociendo como te conozco Naraku, tú te inclinas más al fuego que al agua, sería una sabia decisión que te apegas a ello—Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

—Valla, ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para juzgarme? —Pregunto Naraku con sorpresa.

—No, simplemente te conocemos bien Naraku—dijo Sesshomaru.

—Sin duda alguna, pero esperemos a ver como se desarrolla todos en estos 12 meses.

—Sabia decisión primo—Dijo Inuyasha.

—Yo me retiro—Dijo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru le dio una última mirada a su padre, el cual estaba de lo más feliz cantando con unos demonios, agradecía a su hermano menos por intervenir en la discusión de Naraku, sin duda comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas su actitud tan pedante, había cambiado enormemente, no era aquel chico tan tenas y dedicado que era cuando estuvieron entrenando. Izayoi, estaba junto a su padre, supuso que ella estaba esperando el momento adecuado para sacar al demonio perro de ahí los más tranquilo posible. Así que miro una última vez la luna y con el recuerdo de aquella conexión que había tenido con los orbes azules se fue a descansar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome deambulaba por unos pasillos largos y de color rojo, no hacia mucho que había ido al pequeño estanque que se encontraba en el palacio, había mojado su rostro y después de admirar un par de minutos el paisaje nocturno, se dispuso a regresar con sus hermanas, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, no recordaba por cuál de los pasillo había llegado al lugar, por lo que ahora comenzaba a desesperarse.

—No debes andar sola por la noche y menos cuando hay demonios cerca—dijo una voz de repente.

La chica se quedó como estatua, no reconocía la voz, pero estaba segura que no era ninguna de las sacerdotisas. Por lo que lo mejor sería no voltearse para ver quién era, aunque la curiosidad la invadió.

— ¿Te has perdido? —pregunto la voz femenina.

—Sí, fui al lago y no recuerdo como regresar con mis hermanas—confeso la chica.

—Hoy estuviste magnifica—dijo la mujer mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de la azabache.

Kagome dejo de sentir miedo e incomodidad, al sentir el tacto de la mujer, sabía que no tenía nada que temer, puesto que emanaba una energía positiva.

—No debería tocarme, no tiene miedo que la purifique.

La mujer se quedó impresionada, la chica nunca la había mirada y no sabría que ella era un demonio, sonrió y decidió que jugaría un poco con ella.

—Me temo preciosa, que tú tienes más miedo que yo, además sé que no lo harás.

—Disculpe por mi comportamiento, pero es…

—Tu trabajo, para eso fuiste entrenada, lo sé muy bien.

—Usted no emana una energía negativa así que no lo hare.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero regresando al tema anterior, estuviste muy bien pequeña.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—Has impresionado a todos, hasta a mi hijo.

—Muchas gracias—dijo la chica con una suave reverencia.

—Pero ¿porque después de tu presentación, has mostrado tristeza?

La chica giro rápidamente la cabeza, siendo deslumbrada por la belleza de aquella elegante mujer, quien tenía una media luna en su frente y sus ojos color ámbar inmediata la hicieron recordar al demonio con que tuvo una conexión, entonces identifico los rasgos de la mujer y automáticamente bajo la mirada y realizo una reverencia profunda ante ella.

—Mil disculpas por mi actitud su majestad—Dijo la chica apenada.

—Así que me has reconocido, que mal, yo que quería jugar contigo.

—Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir.

—Cuando respondas a mi pregunta te podrás irte.

—Estaba abrumada, solo eso.

—No te creo pequeña.

—Yo no le mentiría a mi reina.

La mujer demonio sonrió, a metros se notaba que estaba mintiendo, ahora que la miraba más de cerca podía notar que tenía pequeñas pecas en su rostro y su cabellera azabache estaba brillando con los rayos de la luna. Para ser una joven humana era muy hermosa, ahora estaba segura que ella sería muy buen elemento para la casa imperial, maldijo en silencio a su amado esposo, por haber llegado a tal acuerdo con Toga.

—Deja de lado los cuentos infantiles, pisa tierra y ve tu realidad—dijo la demonio—nadie tendrá compasión de ti, nadie se detendrá por ti, así que es hora que madures pequeña.

—Pero…

—Este mundo plagado de guerras, venganza y rencor no es para las personas débiles—finalizo.

La mujer de mirada ambarina retiro su mano de la cabeza de la azabache, le dio una sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar su retirada.

— ¿Y el amor? —Pregunto Kagome— ¿existe?

— No tiene cabida en este mundo — dijo mirando a la luna—pero en muy pocas ocasiones se puede dejar ver.

—Pero entonces si existe.

—Sí, pero te doy un consejo mi querida niña—dijo volteando su rostro para mirar a la azabache—todo en exceso es malo, no comas demasiado, no odies intensamente y no ames profundamente, solo lo necesario para que tu alma este satisfecha.

Dicho eso la mujer siguió su camino, dejando a una Kagome sorprendida.

—Deseo conocer que es lo que le ha pasado a este mundo—dijo a la nada con lágrimas en los ojos—cueste lo que cueste.

En ese momento y teniendo a la luna como testigo se prometió que hasta que su cuerpo, alma y mente no saciaran esa curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado en aquel mundo, el cual en algún tiempo fue tan tranquilo, lleno de amor y de paz; no dejaría de ser ella misma, seguiría con sus creencias infantiles, como lo llamo aquella bella mujer. Solo hasta entonces seguiría siendo, Kagome Higurashi, la sacerdotisa, la hija amada, la hermana inocente y sobre todo llena de fe.

Continuara…

Disculpen por que sea corto, pero era necesario dejarlo hasta aquí, aquí les dejo los link para que pueden apreciar cómo era el sonido de la flauta de Kagome y el canto con el cual deleito a nuestros demonios.

watch?v=iXFXpN1Jyno flauta

watch?v=noKtJm4Prhg canto

De nuevo les agradezco por sus comentarios y estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, gracias y nos vemos todos los miércoles con una nueva actualización. Atte: ina-chan :]


	3. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, esto me llena de alegría por saber que les agrada, pues les dejo el siguiente capítulo, de nuevo gracias por su tan valioso apoyo.

Les informo que todos los miércoles les estaré subiendo una nueva actualización y recuerden que su opinión es de suma importancia así que espero con ansias sus sugerencias. Saludos:]

…

 **Advertencia:** Mas adelante en la historia, se presentaran situaciones de violencia física, verbal y sexual.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento

Su respiración era irregular, agitada y sonora; sus piernas le dolían, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo era como si estuviera envuelta en un manto de espinas. Su cabellera azabache estaba desordenada y ni hablar de sus ropas, las cuales estaban rasgadas en ciertas partes.

—Estas hecha un desastre—Menciono Inuyasha divertido.

Kagome miro a sus hermanas detenidamente, las cuales solo estaban un poco agitadas, pero fuera de ahí todo estaba bien para ellas, al menos no estaban hechas un desastre como había mencionado el hermano menor.

—Yo creo que tu fuerte no es la velocidad—Menciono Sesshomaru.

La chica sintió un escalofrió, cada palabra que salía del demonio hacia que ella se sintiera de ese modo, últimamente su corto vocabulario había cambiado, dando lugar a sin fin de sugerencias, en especial para ella, las cuales sonaban más a regaño.

—Pero las tres han terminado el entrenamiento de este mes—Menciono Toga a su hijo.

—Ella apenas y lo termino—dijo el demonio refiriéndose a la menor de las hermanas.

Sesshomaru miro fijamente a la menor de las hermanas, hacía apenas dos meses que las hermanas Higurashi se estaban quedando en su casa, la menor de ellas era la más rebelde por así decirlo, ya que era la que expresaba más su forma de sentir y la primera en desafiar sus órdenes, alegando que estaban a prueba como sacerdotisas no como esclavas. Por lo que ahora Sesshomaru estaba a la espera de que la menor dijera algo, pero ella permaneció callada y mirando a la nada, como si no le importará más hablar.

—Bueno chicas, vallas a tomar un baño—dijo Toga con una sonrisa a las chicas—y recuerden que a las ocho en punto es la cena.

Las chicas hicieron una reverencia y observaron como el comandante koga se retiraba, Inuyasha quien había tenido una mejor relación con la menor de las hermanas, se encontraba hablando con ella, a lo que su hermano mayor le molesto, puesto que a pesar que había terminado el entrenamiento de ese mes, no lo había hecho también como las demás.

—Tu, te quedas—dijo Sesshomaru apuntando hacia Kagome.

Sus hermanas permanecieron calladas y se retiraron inmediatamente, Inuyasha estaba por maldecir a su hermano pero la mano de la chica lo detuvo, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y le indico que se retirara, el semidemonio suspiro y se marchó de ahí. Más tarde se vengaría de su hermano por ser tan cruel con Kagome, la cual era la única que entendía que es más duro esforzarse a pesar de no contar con las mejores habilidades.

—Tu eres la menos prepara para quedarte en esta casa—Sentencio Sesshomaru.

—Entonces devuélveme—Dijo Kagome encarando al demonio.

Miro esos ojos azules, lo estaban desafiando como muchas otras veces; sabia mejor que nadie que había intentado de todo, pero aquella pequeña niña, solo se quejaba y le encantaba dar su punto de vista en todo. Aunque últimamente se quedaba callada y no lo retaba, no entendía ella que todo lo que él estaba haciendo era por su bien, sabía muy bien que tenía potencial, que era astuta y que tenía una buena técnica, pero aun no entendía por qué no daba todo su potencial.

— ¿Sabes que pasara si te devolvemos? —pregunto a la joven.

—Sera lo mejor para todos—menciono ella desviando la mirada.

—Entonces ¿esperaras tres años más, para que te elijan?

—Si es mi destino, lo aceptare.

—No entiendo tu actitud, cuando te presentaste en la pista hace dos meses parecías alguien dócil y angelical—dijo el demonio —pero ahora eres una rebelde, negándote hacer todo lo que te pido.

—Lo mismo podía decir de ti—dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos—pero tú no has cambiado, sigues sintiéndote superior a todos, eres un tempano de hielo, carente de sentimientos.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante el comentario de la joven, desde el primer día que comenzó el entrenamiento, vio potencial en ella, daba lo mejor de ella en cada prueba, a pesar que terminaba muy cansada y herida, pero en las últimas semanas, se mostraba diferente, como si algo la distrajera de su objetivo, él quería saber qué era eso que la distraía tanto.

—Así que te no tengo sentimiento, sacerdotisa—Menciono el demonio.

—Mi nombre es Kagome, no sacerdotisa.

—Te llamare como se me dé la gana, ahora por tener esa actitud, tiraras 200 flechas hacia el centro de aquel árbol—dijo el apuntando un gran árbol.

Kagome no dijo nada y se dispuso a caminar hacia él árbol, descubrió últimamente que no era tan divertido contestarle al demonio, ya que por una extraña razón terminaba siempre con un sentimiento de culpa por contestarle o refutarle algo, así que se dispuso a caminar hacia el lugar.

—Devolverte sería lo mejor para ti, pero para mi familia no, quedaríamos en ridículo—dijo Sesshomaru—Izayoi te aprecia más que a tus hermanas, ¿crees que estaría feliz?

Kagome se detuvo y miro hacia el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, en los últimos meses, Sesshomaru Taisho le había hecho la vida imposible, entrenándola de más, explotándola, dándole tareas extras, observando cada cosa que hacía; todo cuanto ella hacía o decía, él tenía algo que contestarle o refutarle en cualquier caso. Por lo que ella se dijo que no dejaría que un demonio como el, muy diferente a su padre y su hermano menor Inuyasha, la tratara de ese modo. Él era frio, calculador, vil y todos lo malo que podía existir en este mundo. Su actitud hacia que sacara lo peor de ella, no soportaba que le gritara, que la mirara, que la vigilara, no lo podía soportar, quería irse, quería alejarse de todo ello. Cada vez que sus ojos dorados se posaban en ella, podía sentir que él buscaba algo en ella, algo que estaba en su interior, profundamente resguardado.

Por otro lado la madre del clan, era tan diferente, si algo bueno podía sacar de todo estos meses en la mansión Taisho, era la compañía de la señora Izayoi, era muy maternal, suponía porque solo tenía dos varones, los cuales por su propia naturaleza no eran afectuosos, ellas era como las hija que nunca tuvo, pero si en algo tenía razón Sesshomaru era que ella era la consentida de la matriarca. Amaba ayudarla en el jardín, a cocer la ropa, en cocinar y aún más cuando era una tarde lluviosa y podía cantarle, solo en esos momentos podía ser ella misma. En esos momentos podía sonreír, amar la vida y admirar la naturaleza.

— ¿Solo 200? — pregunto ella.

—Que sean 300 por tu insolencia—dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar en una esfera de luz.

Kagome miro el árbol, había tenido peores castigos y este no era la gran cosa; se dijo a si misma que de nada servía que ella reclamara o que dijera lo que pensaba, al fin y al cabo ella no era nadie, recordó las palabras de la consorte, el mundo era cruel, ella como sacerdotisa, solo estaba para ser entrenada como compañera de batalla, pero olvidaban que ella era una joven mujer, que como muchas querían saber que era el amor, que era disfrutar la vida, tener una familia que la amara pero sobre todo ser valorada por el simple hecho de existir. No podía dejar de maldecirse por haber nacido como sacerdotisa, no estaba preparada para afrontar su destino, no quería casarse con una persona o mejor dicho con un demonio que le dijera que tenía que hacer, como actuar, ella simplemente quería ser tal cual era.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru miraba atento la escena, la chica de mirada azulada cantaba una alegre melodía, mientras que el viento jugaba con sus mechones azabaches, Izayoi estaba cociendo unas ropas de su padre, ella tenía una gran sonrisa, la cual nunca había visto. Sin duda desde que las tres hermanas vivían en la casa toda había cambiado, había más risas y todo era más llevadero.

Pero esa chica, Kagome, había captado su total atención, puesto que después del castigo que le había impuesto, ella había renovado su régimen y ahora daba lo mejor de ella en su entrenamiento. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver la llamada de atención que le dio en aquella ocasión, pero sabía muy bien que no era por él sino por el bien de Izayoi. Él sonrió para sí mismo, después de todo el chantaje había funcionado a la perfección.

Miro a las otras dos hermanas, la mayor, Kagura, siempre le daba una mirada de desaprobación, mientras que la otra hermana, Kikyo, siempre permanecía alejada y callada, absorta del resto. Ahora entendía por qué no encajaba en ese mundo, ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su ser por ser aceptada.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? Así la apreciaras mejor—Menciono Inuyasha.

—Ella debe estar entrenando, no cantando—Dijo con enojo Sesshomaru.

—Te has ensañado mucho con ella hermano, ¿Qué pretendes?

—Nada, solo quiero que ella mejore.

—Ella tiene motivación y eso es mejor que las habilidades—menciono Inuyasha—sus hermanas por lo contrario tiene habilidades pero carecen de motivación.

—Creo que no soy el único que la mira—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—No te preocupes, solo somos buenos amigos—Menciono el hanyu.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, claro que lo sabía, que la relación de su hermano menor con la sacerdotisa más joven solo era de amistad, pero ultimarte no soportaba el hecho de que ella siempre estuviera sonriendo cuando hablara con este, en cambio a él apenas y lo miraba. Observo de nuevo la escena, Kagome había terminado de cantar e Izayoi le aplaudía enérgicamente, las otras dos hermanas seguían con su labor de bordar.

—A mí me interesa Kikyo—menciono Inuyasha mirando también la escena.

—Son tan diferente, ella no habla y tú por lo contrario no te callas—Dijo con fastidio el demonio.

—Exacto, los opuestos se atraen—Menciono Inuyasha.

—No siempre, Izayoi tiene un carácter peor que padre cuando se enoja y terminaron juntos.

—Ella tuvo la fortuna de estar con alguien que amaba—dijo Inuyasha—No todas las mujeres tiene la misma suerte.

—El amor no te hace ganar batallas—Dijo Sesshomaru—La práctica y mejora constante de tus talentos sí.

—Talvez tengas razón, pero al menos el amor, te da motivación—Dijo mientras miraba a Kagome—Ella es muy joven aun, talentosa y hermosa, cualquier hombre, demonio o hanyu la querría por esposa.

—Claro que…

—No te hagas el hombre de corazón de hielo hermano—dijo Inuyasha sonriendo —Por cierto, mañana vendrá Naraku a visitarnos.

Sesshomaru cambio su cara drásticamente e Inuyasha no lo pudo pasar por alto. Desde hacía un mes exactamente, que su primo Naraku los visitaba, con el pretexto de tener un entrenamiento con su padre, pero tanto Inuyasha como su hermano sabían que era para ver a las hermanas, puesto que era parte del acuerdo al que habían llegado desde la vez de la presentación. Unas de las hermanas Higurashi no sería elegida para la casa de los Taisho, pero por primera la que quedara fuera seria llevada a la casa imperial, ahí le darían el título de sacerdotisa imperial, la cual tendría la función de aconsejar al hijo del emperador, aunque últimamente Naraku se habían encaprichado con las hermanas y tendría a una de ella a como dé lugar.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que los hermanos estaban en la puerta de la habitación y se disculpó con Izayoi para dirigirse a donde estaban los hermanos, al llegar ambos dejaron de hablar, a lo que ella sin importar prosiguió a hablarles.

—Su madre me dice que quiere unos dulces de la cuidad—dijo mirando a ambos chicos.

—Ahora mismo, estoy ocupado, pero Sesshomaru no tiene nada que hacer—dijo acercando a su hermano al lado de Kagome— Él te puede acompañar.

—De acuerdo—dijo ella separándose rápidamente del demonio— anotare lo que desea la señora Izayoi y partiremos.

Ella se dirigió de nuevo a la matriarca de los Taisho. Mientras que Sesshomaru miraba con sumo odio a su hermano menor.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —pregunto Sesshomaru molesto.

—Aprovecha hermano, que una vez que venga Naraku la atención de las hermanas estará en Naraku, en especial Kagome.

Sesshomaru fulmino a su hermano con la mirada, pero sin duda alguna él tenía tanta razón, ya que Naraku últimamente le daba demasiada atención a la menor de las hermanas, la alagaba y siempre que venía le suplicaba por que le cantara y le tocara alguna melodía. El demonio se molestó de solo recordar como la chica de mirada azulada le complacía en todo lo que él pidiera. Como si fuera un perrito esperando por las órdenes de su amo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Esta no era la primera vez que Kagome salía de la casa de los Taisho, ya lo había hecho un par de veces, pero si era la primera vez que iría con Sesshomaru, casi siempre había sido con Inuyasha, con el cual era más afín, comenzaba a sentirse más nerviosa de lo común, estaba consciente de que el menor de los Taisho lo había hecho adrede, pero no sabía el por qué, hasta donde ella sabía o tenía conocimiento, Sesshomaru la odiaba.

— ¿Cómo iras vestida? —Le pregunto Kikyo.

—Solo iré a comprar unos dulces, no es la gran cosa, iré así—dijo refiriéndose a su traje de sacerdotisa.

Kikyo quien era muy observadora y analítica, supo enseguida que Sesshomaru Taisho tenía una particular fascinación con su hermana menor, no le molestaba, pero eran tan diferentes, que incluso podía llegar a pensar que si ellos estuvieran juntos en un futuro, terminarían pelando por sus caracteres tan diferentes y explosivos.

—Ella tiene razón, solo va por unos dulces, no es la gran cosa—Dijo Kagura.

Las tres hermanas se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión, Kagome sonrió ante el comentario de Kagura.

—Es lo que le digo a Kikyo—menciono Kagome.

—Eres una mujer después de todo debes arreglarte más—Dijo Kikyo.

—Ella no está buscando un esposo Kikyo, déjala ser como es—Menciono Kagura.

Kikyo miro a Kagura, estaba de más decir que desde que las tres fueron escogidas para entrenar con la familia Taisho, su hermana Kagura estaba fascinada por Sesshomaru, hacia todo lo que él les pedía, sin excepción alguna.

—Ven conmigo Kagome, te arreglare un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que busques un marido, como menciona Kagura—dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa.

—Solo digo que no le veo la necesidad—Dijo Kagura.

Kagome no quería seguir discutiendo y siguió a su hermana, ya ahí le indico que es lo que debería ponerse y como debería peinarse, indicándole que cualquier ocasión es buena para arreglarse, no porque la miraran o admiraran los demás, sino para que se sienta bien consigo misma.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Se repetía una y mil veces que solo era una salida casual, que su hermana Kikyo no debió de haberse esmerado tanto en arreglarla. Miro de reojo al ambarino, el cual caminaba a su lado, con el semblante frio y calculador que le era tan común. De nuevo miro su reflejo, ya que estaban frente a un gran aparador de vidrio, ella llevaba un kimono tradicional, en color azul bajo con detalles dorados y plateados, su cabello estaba recogido en una chongo y tenía una pequeña peineta sujeta a este, su labios finamente coloreados de rosa bajo y sus mejillas en color durazno.

—Había olvidado que eres una chica—hablo al fin el demonio fijándose que ella no dejaba de verse en los aparadores.

Kagome ignoro el comentario, nada ni nadie le arruinaría su día y mucho menos él, ya estaba feliz de por si por el simple hecho de salía de la mansión de los Taisho. De igual manera el hecho de que su hermana Kikyo se había esmerado mucho para arreglarla y de estar utilizando el kimono que le había obsequiado Izayoi. De igual manera no podía olvidar los elogios, que recibía de Naraku, cuando este los visitaba, el cual últimamente hacía que olvidara que ella era una prisionera en esa casa. Sabía muy bien que el siendo el futuro gobernante, no tendría tiempo para ella, aquellos paseos por los prados, aquellas risas e intercambio de pequeñas historias, ya no estarían y ella volvería a sentirse sola. Así que estaba decidida a caminar con la frente en alto e ignorar los comentarios negativos del demonio que la acompañaba.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —pregunto Sesshomaru al percatarse que se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez no miraba su reflejo en los aparadores.

Entonces una pregunta inundo su mente y la desesperación y el agobio, siendo identificada por Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué pasara si no soy elegida? —pregunto Kagome de pronto.

—Ya te dije que no pienses en ello.

—Tu madre me ama como a una hija, pero hay límites y protocolos que seguir.

—Así es, por lo que serás devuelta a la academia de sacerdotisas.

No volvería a ver a sus padres, ni a sus hermanas, ni a nadie que hubiera conocido en aquellos 12 meses. Nunca se había escuchado que una sacerdotisa fuera elegida al segundo intento, ella ahora tenía 14 años, su mente comenzó a fabricar historias, si ella era elegida nuevamente tendría 17 años, sería considerada ya alguien mayor, puesto que las mayoría de las mujeres a los 16 años ya estaban siendo madres.

—En esta vida, no hay hermanos, ni padres, ni familia—dijo el demonio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tienes que ver siempre por ti y por nadie más.

—Eso sería ser egoísta.

—En esta vida, ser egoísta es necesario.

—Eso ya lo sé, se han perdido muchas cosas.

— ¿Cuáles?

Estaba pensando en decir la palabra amor, pero si abría la boca y expresara lo que realmente estaba pasando por su mente, Sesshomaru Taisho, la tacharía de ilusa y eso significaría que tendría menos oportunidad de ser elegida.

—La paz—dijo al fin.

—La paz jamás existirá, es solo una utopía.

—Claro que no, la paz puede existir, simplemente el hombre ha quedado segado por el poder y la riqueza.

Sesshomaru miro a la chica, ella daba su opinión con tanta seguridad que se podría creer que a su corta edad, había visto y pasado por todo. Pero estaba seguro, que ella era una chica frágil, sedienta por amor y por todo aquel pensamiento femenino, que las madres heredaban a sus hijas.

—Tú lo has dicho, existió alguna vez, pero ahora, son tiempos de guerra.

—Una guerra que jamás comprenderé—dijo Kagome.

—Jamás lo hagas, la guerra es como la música, se escucha, se aprecia, pero jamás la puedes tocar con las manos, sabes que existe, sabes cómo terminara, pero nunca sabes cómo se desarrollara y cuantas notas altas o bajas tendrá.

Kagome se quedó impresionada por la analogía de Sesshomaru, sin duda él sabía mucho de la guerra y estaba segura de que era su pasión, como hijo de unos de los mejores terratenientes de la región, sin duda sería un gran guerrero como lo era su padre.

—Valla, narras la guerra con una gran pasión.

—A cualquier hombre le interesa la guerra.

—Eres un demonio, es algo lógico y aún más viniendo de una familia de guerreros.

—Es esta vida, los hombres solo tienen dos pasiones, la guerra y las mujeres.

Kagome no se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario de Sesshomaru, estaba curiosa por saber que más tenia para decirle sobre los hombres, la guerra y la falta de amor que cubría al mundo.

— ¿Y cuál es la pasión de las mujeres? —Se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

—Las mujeres quieren ser madres—dijo Sesshomaru.

—En eso te equivocas.

Sesshomaru miro con atención a la chica.

—Al igual que los hombres, tenemos dos pasiones, la primera seria ser amadas y la segunda sin duda tener algún fruto de ese amor, es decir un hijo.

Kagome espero a que el demonio dijera algo o comentara algo sarcástico, pero al ver que no se inmuto, ella comenzó a caminar. El demonio la observo por unos minutos, ella definitivamente era única, diferente y estaba seguro de una cosa; Kagome Higurashi tendría un papel muy importante en su vida, cual, no sabría aun, pero definitivamente estaría en su vida.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kikyo se encontraba practicando su tiro con arco, los objetivos caen uno por uno, siendo estos atravesados por sus flechas. Inuyasha la miraba en silencio y a una distancia prudente, cuando el último objetivo cayó al piso, el semidemonio aplaudió enérgicamente.

—Sin duda tenemos que ir al bosque a entrenar, esos objetivos ya no son un reto para ti.

Kikyo le dedico lo que pareció una sonrisa, a lo que Inuyasha se sonrojo.

—Gracias, le comentare a tu padre.

—Me refería a que vallas conmigo—dijo el chico aclarando la garganta.

La chica no quería aceptar que el hijo menor de los Taisho sentía algo por ella, no era tonta como para no darse cuenta de ello.

—Inuyasha se bien que ustedes tienen un trato con Naraku.

—Valla eres muy perspicaz, ¿Cómo has llegado a tal conclusión?

—Hace apenas un mes, que Naraku nos visita y he notado que tiene una fascinación con Kagome, además de que por casualidad escuche una conversación de tu padre con Naraku.

—Pues sí, tenemos un trato con la familia imperial, sabes muy bien que estamos emparentados con ellos, así que si, pero por otra parte no está decidido quien se quedara en el palacio.

—No quiero que sea Kagome, ella…

Inuyasha detuvo a Kikyo, tocándole su hombro, a lo que la chica guardo silencio, ambos se miraran por unos minutos.

—Aún no está decidido Kikyo, no te adelantes.

—Es que no soportaría que ella este ahí, sufrirá mucho, además Naraku no es lo que parece.

—Pero sufrirá también si se queda aquí, con Sesshomaru.

—Yo no dije que se quedara con Sesshomaru.

Kikyo se maldijo por revelar sus planes, pero no quedaba de otro, sabía que Inuyasha era diferente a Toga y a Sesshomaru, trataría muy bien a Kagome, mientras que Kagura estaría encantadísima con el hermano mayor y ella, podía soportar estar en el palacio, era fuerte y su espíritu también lo era, en cambio el de su hermana menor, no lo era, estaba segura que Naraku solo lo quería para una cosa, su diversión.

—Ella es como una hermana para mí, no me atrevería.

—Sé muy bien eso, pero mi hermana menor siempre ha sufrido, es débil de cuerpo y espíritu, no soportara estar en el palacio, en cambio yo…

Inuyasha no la dejo terminar, ya que la había detenido con un beso, pequeño y corto pero al final era un beso.

—Lo siento por callarte, pero eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir—Dijo Inuyasha separándose de ella.

Kikyo se quedó de mil colores al darse cuenta de los que había pasado, no le había molesto en lo absoluto, si le había sorprendido, no le vinieron a la mente posibles recuerdos en los cuales ella había hecho algo para que el menor de los Taisho desarrollara tales sentimientos por ella, siempre estaba al margen, siempre se apartaba y solo habían intercambiado un par de frases en todos esos meses.

—Bien, es mejor que entremos, mi padre no tardara en regresar.

La chica dejo a un lado el beso, así que dejo su arco en el campo y camino hacia la casa, Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella y cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella se dispuso a hablar.

—No pediré perdón por el beso que te di, pero si te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por salvar a Kagome.

Dicho esto el chico se fue, dejando a la chica pasmada y colorada, acaso eso era una confesión de amor hacia su persona, su corazón estaba acelerado, a mil por hora, jamás había experimentado esos sentimientos y emociones.

—Tengo que calmarme, ahora lo que importa es la seguridad de Kagome.

Continuara…

Mil gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, ¿Qué les pareció? En fin me despido no sin antes desearles un buen día y que todos sus sueños se cumplan, recuerden que son especiales para mí :] atte. Ina-chan.


	4. Capítulo 4

Como todos los miércoles, les saludo con los mejores deseos y con un gran GRACIAS por pasarse por mi historia, leerla y dejarme un mensaje, trato de responderle a todos, así que sin más aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado, nos estamos leyendo. :]

También quiero aclarar, que en efecto he cambiado un poco la temática usual así como las características de ciertos personas, en cuanto a su manera de actuar, pero esto es porque así me pareció interesante y va de acuerdo a la trama que tengo planeada para mi historia, por lo que si no les agrada, pues no lo lean:] ¿De acuerdo? Por respeto a las personas que si lo leen y les interesa, con todo respeto les hago llegar este comentario.

…

 **Advertencia:** Mas adelante en la historia, se presentaran situaciones de violencia física, verbal y sexual.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Intenciones

 _Narrado por Kikyo._

Si, había claras intenciones en sus miradas. Cuando despertamos del pesado sueño que tuvimos después de la ceremonia de sacerdotisas, fuimos las primeras en ser llamadas, no me pareció nada novedoso tal hecho, puesto que todos los demonios ahí presentes sabían muy bien hijas de quien éramos, por lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto.

Al entrar al salón principal del palacio, tuve que contener mi emoción, el espacio era simplemente hermoso y majestuoso, nunca había visto tantos detalles. Mi emoción se calmó al ver a mi maestra, Kaede. Ella nos felicitó a las tres con un efusivo abrazo, nos dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que estaba orgullosa de nosotras, que demostramos nuestro valor y que nada ni nadie nos podía menospreciar.

En ese momento de amor, llego el emperador y junto a él, tres poderosos demonios, ya que su poder demoniaco era muy elevado, se presentaron uno a uno, siendo el primero Inu No Taisho, el capitán del clan de los perros y gran señor de las tierras del Oeste, mi impresión de él fue buena, puesto que tenía un gran porte y sus intenciones no eran malas.

El segundo en presentarse fue el hijo, del general, Sesshomaru Taisho, su presentación fue tan seca y esporádica como lo era su personalidad, su energía era poderosa, pero aun no era capaz de poder descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones, pude notar que le daba breves miradas a Kagome, por lo que supe enseguida que había quedado prendido de ella.

El tercero, tenía algo que no me agradaba, puesto que sus intenciones se desbordaban por todo su cuerpo, quería a una de nosotras a como dé lugar, su nombre era Naraku, hijo único del emperador Onigumo, este último era un semidemonio, pero su parte demoniaca le ganaba a su contraparte humana, lo que me pareció muy extraño.

Una vez que se presentaron, el emperador nos mostró una sonrisa afable, nos felicitó por nuestro esfuerzo y entonces revelo que las tres habían sido escogidas para ir a las tierras del comandante demonio, enseguida supe que eso no podía ser, puesto que el solo tenía dos hijos, una de nosotras estaba de más, estaba a punto de hablar, pero Kaede, que permaneció junto a nosotras todo el tiempo, me lo impidió.

Nos entregaron un pequeño pergamino a cada una de nosotras, donde mencionaba que por 12 meses tendríamos que permanecer en la casa del demonio, especificando, que él nos alimentaria, vestiría y vería por nuestro bienestar. Si hay algo que había memorizado en la academia, era que por 12 meses, tu futura familia política, te entrenaría y puliría tus habilidades, terminando ese plazo, la unión seria oficial. Se sabían muy pocos casos de sacerdotisas que a los 12 meses eran devueltas, por no haber cumplido con las expectativas de los demonios, me pregunte si este sería el caso de nosotras o al menos de una.

Entonces me propuse que tendría que averiguar a como dé lugar, que era lo que planeaba la familia imperial y la Taisho, muy en el fondo sabía que la más frágil de nosotras sería la más perjudicada, mi mirada se dirigió a mi hermana menor, Kagome, sus ojos azules resplandecían hermosamente. Tal vez no le demostraba mis sentimientos, pero realmente la amaba y aria todo lo que pueda para que ella este a salvo, lo crucial en estos 12 meses seria ver qué hijo del general seria el adecuado. No es que me quiera hacer a la hermana sacrificada, es solo que algo dentro de mí, me gritaba que tuviera sumo cuidado con Naraku, algo me decía que la poca paz que aun permanecía en nuestra sociedad seria modificada en el reinado de él, puesto que no era una sorpresa saber que el reinado del emperador estaba por terminar.

 _Fin de la narración de Kikyo._

—Kikyo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica reacciono y miro a su hermana menor, la cual demostraba preocupación en su mirada.

—Sí, es solo que me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿hace cuando qué regresaste Kagome?

—Recién, estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pude ver una pisca de amabilidad en unos ajos ámbar—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Kikyo rio internamente, estaba claro que desde el primer momento que su hermana menor conoció a Sesshomaru Taisho ambos hicieron una conexión y este tipo de lazo era muy poco común.

—Para comenzar hablo, eso ya es algo novedoso.

—Eso si es que algo extraño, en el entrenamiento se limita mucho.

—Exacto, en estos meses que hemos permanecido en la casa Taisho, he reflexionado y he de admitir que Sesshomaru me ayudo un poco.

— ¿Te ayudo dices? Si solo te pone castigos.

—La verdad me los merecía, es que no concebía la idea de ser escogida, hay veces que amo ser sacerdotisa y otros que no.

—En eso te entiendo, pero es como nacimos y tenemos que aceptarlo Kagome.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero me hubiera gustado nacer como una humana normal, que tiene una familia normal y que vive de forma convencional.

—Fuimos bendecidas con la marca de la perla de shikon—menciono Kikyo revelando su marca, la cual estaba en su muñeca izquierda.

Kagome llevo su mano instintivamente al centro de su pecho, donde residía su marca; suspiro por el comentario de su hermana, ella tenía toda la razón, pensó lo azabache, tanta que en ocasiones deseaba que se equivocara.

— ¿Qué hacen?

Las dos hermanas miraron hacia la puerta, donde Kagura las miraba con fastidio.

—Platicaba sobre mi salida.

—Espero no hayas sido una carga para Sesshomaru.

Kagome estaba tan acostumbrada a los comentarios hirientes de su hermana mayor, que ya había aprendido a ignorarlos.

— ¿Tu donde te habías metido, Kagura? —pregunto Kikyo.

—Estaba ayudando en la cocina a la señora Izayoi.

— ¿Y eso? Tú odias todo lo que tenga que ver con la comida.

—Ya no lo odio tanto.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre las tres hermanas, Kikyo pudo distinguir el interés de Kagura en quedar bien con la familia de Sesshomaru, ya que sus intenciones eran ser emparejada con él.

—Entonces solo comeré el postre—dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa.

—Como quieras, solo vine a avisar que ya está lista la cena—dijo con enojo Kagura.

Esta se fue de ahí, al parecer molesta por el comentario de su hermana, Kagome quien había permanecido al margen de la conversación, se desataba el cabello para dejarlo suelto.

—Es mejor que no te tardes, sabes que no debemos llegar tarde a la cena—menciono Kikyo.

—No, ya termine, solo quería soltármelo, me apretaste mucho el moño.

—Y te ha quedado esplendido, te dejo unas grandes ondas.

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana, amaba inmensamente a Kikyo y aria cualquier cosa por ella, incluso se había propuesto ayudar a Inuyasha a conquistar a su hermana, puesto que no era un secreto que este sentía una gran atracción por la chica.

—Gracias, espero y aguanten para mañana, ya que Naraku nos visita.

—Aun no entiendo por qué te emocionas al hablar con él.

—Me agrada su compañía, además las pláticas que tengo con él, son muy divertidas y se ríe de mis chistes.

—Kagome, aun eres muy joven, te falta mucho por vivir.

—Lo sé, pero te pido que no juzgues, conócelo mejor.

Kikyo guardo silencio y ambas se dirigieron al gran comedor de la mansión, podía ser solo su paranoia, pensó la chica, pero ella no podía notar lo que su hermana le había comentado, no podía siquiera imaginarse a Naraku riéndose de los chistes de alguien ni mucho menos cortejando a su hermana.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tal y como Inuyasha lo habría predicho, la atención de las hermanas Higurashi estaba en Naraku, el cual había llegado desde tempano, había sostenido una batalla de entrenamiento con el general perro, está de más mencionar que el gran espectáculo estuvo siendo observado por las hermanas y los dos hijos del general. Al final cuando parecía que el general iba a ser derrotado, Naraku resbalo, perdiendo el equilibrio y perdiendo ante el gran demonio. Sesshomaru, quien siguió la batalla de cerca, supuso que lo había hecho al propósito, para llamar más aun la atención de las hermanas, en especial de la menor.

Ahora Kagome se encontraba examinando las heridas del hanyu, mientras sus hermanas observaban con atención aquella situación.

—Eres muy amable pequeña Kagome, pero sanara—menciono el semidemonio con una sonrisa.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, puesto que el semidemonio había sido muy amable con ella, desde la primera vez que se vieron y hablaron, le había parecido una buena persona, algo enigmático pero lleno de vida.

—Su sangre demoniaca lo sanara—menciono Kikyo para alejar la atención de su hermana menor.

—Tienes toda la razón Kikyo—indico Naraku.

—Kagome ve a ver si ya despertó Izayoi—Dijo el general perro.

Kagome se apartó de Naraku, se disculpó y se dispuso a caminar hacia la dirección de las habitaciones del matrimonio Taisho. La chica estaba algo preocupada, esa última semana la señora Izayoi, dormía más de lo que acostumbraba y casi no estaba comiendo mucho. Al llegar a su destino toco a la puerta, pero nadie le contesto, así que decidió entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella, paso por el gran recibidor, hasta llegar a la enorme cama, la dama dormía plácidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se aproximó a ella cuidadosamente y noto que estaba desnuda.

Las mejillas de la chica quedaron rojas y se llevó las manos a la boca, evitando que se escuchara su expresión de asombro, lógicamente se imaginó lo que había pasado, para que ella estuviera así, después de todo eran un matrimonio. Izayoi, escucho en su subconsciente un ruido por lo que lentamente despertó, encontrándose con aquellos bellos ojos azules, inmediatamente se metió entre las sabanas, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

—Lo siento, estaban preocupados porque no había despertado aun.

Entonces Kagome recordó lo que su maestra Kaede les había dicho en una ocasión, los demonio no solo toman el cuerpo de las personas, sino también su energía y en ciertos casos hasta el alma.

— ¿Gusta que le ayude a vestirse? —pregunto Kagome.

Izayoi se destapo y tomo su kimono blanco y se lo coloco rápidamente, al terminar le dedico una sonrisa a la chica.

—No te sientas incomoda por esto, yo…

—No tiene que darme explicaciones mi señora, lo bueno es que usted este bien.

—Estoy bien, Kagome, gracias por venir a verme.

—Es un placer.

—Bien ya que has venido a verme, nos arreglaremos juntas.

— ¿Nos arreglaremos? ¿Para qué?

—Sesshomaru no te dijo nada ayer, iremos a comer fuera y al teatro.

Los ojos azules de Kagome se iluminaron, Izayoi no pudo evitar sonreír, de las tres hermanas, ella era con la que más se identificaba, solo que le preocupaba, que fuera demasiado dulce e ingenua. Estaba segura que ella era la chica adecuada para Sesshomaru, el hijo de su esposo, era un demonio de gran poder pero carecía de sentimientos, era muy reservado, pero en los últimos meses estaba pasando mucho tiempo en casa y aún más, miraba más de lo normar a la chica de ojos azules.

—Te vestiré como una muñeca—dijo Izayoi—serás la más hermosa.

—No es necesario, yo puedo arreglarme sola.

—Compláceme en esto Kagome—Insistió la mujer.

Kagome apreciaba a Izayoi como a una madre, así que no podía decirle que no, pero se preguntó si sus hermanas se permitirían este comportamiento. Pero también está el hecho que no podía despreciar la ayuda de la señora de la casa, sería una falta de respeto, por lo que no le quedo de otra y con una enorme sonrisa Kagome acepto la oferta de la princesa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru se encontraba recogiendo las espadas que recién se había utilizado para la batalla de su padre contra Naraku, su melena platinada se encontraba atada en una coleta alta, Inuyasha quien lo observaba de cerca camino hacia él, tenía la intención de hablar seriamente sobre el tema de Kagome.

— ¿Ocupado? —Menciono Inuyasha.

El no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su labor de recoger las armas del campo de batalla, Inuyasha al no oír respuesta negativa, prosiguió a hablar.

—Kikyo sabe del trato con la familia imperial.

El demonio coloco las armas en su lugar y puso toda su atención en su hermano menor.

—Es la más astuta de las tres, pero entiende que esto no cambiara nada.

—Eso lo sé, pero ella teme por… sus hermanas.

—Es un acuerdo tomado entre ambas familias, no podemos oponernos.

—Las intenciones de Naraku, no me parecen tan buenas como él nos hace creer.

—Una de ella será elegida como la primera sacerdotisa del palacio, es un buen título, no tendrá que pelear o meterse en asuntos de política.

—Sabemos muy bien, que una mujer en el palacio es un blanco fácil.

—Ella no será una consorte.

— ¿Y qué sería entonces? —Pregunto Inuyasha algo preocupado—Sé que Naraku es nuestro primo y que es nuestro próximo emperador, pero sus intenciones no me agradan.

—Ese no es nuestro asunto Inuyasha, al final de esto nosotros elegimos primero y luego él.

—Entonces uno de nosotros desgraciara la vida de una de esas tres chicas.

—No seas tan dramático.

—Entonces ¿a quien descartarías en este preciso momento? —Pregunto de repente Inuyasha.

—Sin duda a Kagome, es la que muestra menos nivel de desempeño —Dijo el demonio.

—Sesshomaru, ni siquiera lo pensaste lo suficiente, ¿estás seguro? —pregunto su hermano—últimamente he notado tu desagrado cuando Naraku habla con Kagome, no creo que le tengas tanta indiferencia.

—Tú no sabes nada de mi Inuyasha.

—Te equivocas, he notado como miras a la menor de las hermanas, te ensañas mucho con ella y cuando canta…

—Solo es interés, no es pación ni mucho menos amor.

—Yo no hable de amor hermano—dijo con una sonrisa el hanyu.

—Lo sé, nunca sentiría amor por una mujer y mucho menos por una humana.

—No te creo.

—Mejor concéntrate en escoger una buena pareja hermanito, tú después de todo eres débil.

Inuyasha se enojó bastante por el comentario, pero algo de lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado, además de que pudo notar cierta duda en su hermano mayor.

—Entonces, cuando vallas al palacio y veas como Kagome le sonríe a Naraku, no te molestes.

Dicho esto, Inuyasha se marchó del campo de batalla. Sesshomaru de igual manera se fue del lugar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Narrado por Sesshomaru._

Si había algo detestaba, era a ella, desde la ceremonia de sacerdotisas mi bestia interior se había calmado, Yako, parecía que se había sumido en un profundo sueño, ya que en los último meses había estado muy controlado, era como si la canción que ella había interpretado ese día hubiese tenido un efecto calmante en mis poderes demoniacos, era por eso que llegue incluso a odiarla.

Kagome Higurashi, era aún una niña, frágil, pequeña y muy ingenua. No había duda alguna de que ella era la más torpe de sus hermanas, tenía que entrenar más que sus hermanas para poder estar a su mismo nivel. Me hacía recordar a Inuyasha, esforzándose más que yo, solo para adquirir un nivel de pelea decente. Odiaba a las personas de su clase, lo cuales solo por esforzarse y perseverar podían alcanzar aquellos que habían nacido con aquel don.

En los primeros meses esta diminuta mujer, me estaba llevando al borde de la desesperación, ya que ponía en juego mi paciencia, a todo lo que yo le decía, ella tenía algo que decir en contra. Seriamente había pensado en hablar con mi padre y decirle que adelantaran el trato, que ella era la que pertenecería al palacio imperial. Pero aquellos ojos azules no me lo permitieron. Sus ojos me habían cautivado, desde la primera vez que los vi, supe que tenía que tenerla en mi vida.

Ella era muy diferente a mí, pero sin embargo había algo en mí que deseaba estar con ella, me cuestiono el hecho de que ella fuera mi pareja, pero, estaba seguro que Yako no lo aprobaría, la tacharía de débil e inútil, pero algo me decía que esa pequeña de ojos azules desarrollaría un papel muy importante en la guerra que estaba por estallar.

Sin duda me enojaba verla con Naraku, para que negarlo, después de todo él era igual de fastidioso que Inuyasha, jugaban con mi paciencia. Tengo la esperanza de que mejore aún le quedan ocho meses para demostrar si es digna de la familia Taisho.

 _Fin de la Narración de Sesshomaru._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos se habían sorprendido por la belleza de las hermanas Higurashi, pero aún más por la menor de ellas, sin duda alguna Izayoi había hecho un excelente trabajo, Kagome llevaba un kimono azul cielo con flores de sakura y un obi en color amarillo con detalles, su cabello estaba suelto y caí en ondas sobre su pecho siendo adornado por un prendedor de flor rojo. Su rostro estaba levente maquillado, sus pestañas están dobladas simulando ser un abanico y sus labios estaban rojos. La chica estaba tan apenada por las miradas de todos que ahora sus mejillas hacían juego con sus labios.

— ¡Querida has hecho un trabajo estupendo! —dijo emocionado Toga mientras besaba a su esposa.

—Madre sí que te esmeraste, ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru? —menciono Inuyasha.

Kagome evito todo contacto con el demonio recién nombrado, estaba tan apenada que si lo miraba a los ojos probablemente se desmallaría, pero para su suerte este no dijo nada y solo se limitó a darle un golpe a su hermano.

—Sin duda, luces más hermosas hoy, el kimono realmente resalta tus ojos, Kagome—menciono Naraku.

—Gracias por tus palabras—dijo ella apenada.

—Bueno pues que esperamos, todos estamos muy bien arreglado, así que vamos a comer—dijo Toga feliz.

Todos se dispusieron a seguir al general, con la acepción de Kagura, la cual estaba enojada por la apariencia de su hermana menor.

— ¿No iras? —pregunto Naraku al notar la tardanza de esta.

—Creo que se me han quitado las ganas de ir.

—No soy nadie para decirte esto, pero creo que no es bueno odiar a alguien y mucho menos cuando es tu hermana.

—No la odio, es solo que…

—Le tienes envidia.

—Todos me identifican como la hermana fría y calculadora, pero realmente no soy así.

—Demuestra lo contrario.

Dicho esto Naraku comenzó a caminar, Kagura se quedó por uno minutos mirando al grupo alejarse.

—Después de todo ya me arregle—dijo la chica arreglándose el cabello—No dejare que me opaques Kagome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En el palacio imperial, el emperador Onigumo se encontraba en una junta de último minuto, todos los ministros y algunos generales se encontraban ahí reunidos, el propósito, aun no se sabía.

—Me han llegado noticias alarmantes su majestad—Menciono el general del clan de los zorros— Existen demonios que quieren alzarse en contra del imperio.

—General Shinki, esa son noticias alarmante, ¿Está usted seguro de esos rumores? —comento Onigumo.

—Si su majestad, incluso tengo entendido que el clan de los lobos a matado a unos cuantos rebeldes—Dijo Shinki.

—General Koga—Menciona el emperador— ¿Eso es verdad?

Koga el cual tenía un semblante serio afirmo con la cabeza que lo que decía el general del clan de los zorros era verdad.

—Justamente hace dos noches, matamos a dos demonios, los cuales no supe distinguir de que clan eran—Dijo koga.

—Esto es alarmante su majestad, hay que encontrar a los rebeldes—Menciono uno de los ministros.

—Creo que solo nos estamos alarmando por nada, pero para tranquilizarlos, enviare a sus tierras un grupo de guardias, los cuales vigilaran sus fronteras.

—Majestad, sé que está viendo los preparativos para la coronación del príncipe, pero creo que en estos momentos, usted debe permanecer en el trono—Dijo el general zorro.

Onigumo noto que todos en la sala aprobaban el comentario del general zorro, estaba claro que había sido un comentario muy astuto de su parte.

—Bien, lo retrasaremos entonces, ahora lo que importa es cerciorarnos si esos rumores son verdaderos o falsos, antes que provoque una histeria colectiva.

—Está de más decir, que cada clan mandara una informe detallado de su situación—dijo Koga.

—Sin duda, ese es el principal requisito—Dijo Onigumo—También los invito a identificar a posibles traidores, por años nos hemos mantenido en paz y no deseo que eso termine.

Todos los presentes concordaron con la idea del emperador, por años habían estado viviendo en paz, tanto demonios como humanos, incluso el mezclarse con ellos era visto como algo normal, pero las guerras, el hambre y la pobreza había corrompido a algunos demonios, metiéndoles en la cabeza que todos las desgracias que estaban pasando era por culpa de los humanos, estos radicales querían crear un mundo de sangre pura, donde solo demonios vivieran y donde los humanos fueran siervos de estos.

Por lo que todos presentían que se estaba acercando una maldad muy grande, algo o alguien amenazaban su paz, pero no permitirían que eso suceda, querían que sus hijos vivieran en un mundo de paz y amor a su prójimo, donde no haya distinción alguna.

—Entonces amigos, trabajemos para seguir viviendo en paz—finalizo el emperador.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, disculpen por no actualizar temprano pero tenía miles de cosas por hacer, pero aquí está, de nuevo gracias a todos lo que comentan y a los que siguen la historia, sin ustedes esto no podría ser posible, estaría encantada de oír sus conclusiones. Saludos cordiales.

Atte: ina-chan :]


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola, aquí estoy como todos los miércoles, los saludo con los mejores deseos y con un gran GRACIAS por pasarse por mi historia, leerla y dejarme un mensaje…también para los que no dejan y sé que siguen mi historia se les agradece enormemente.

Este capítulo me ha encantado y espero que a ustedes también…recuerden nos vemos todos los miércoles :]

 **Advertencia:** Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

Más adelante en la historia, se presentaran situaciones de violencia física, verbal y sexual.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Incertidumbre

 _Narrado por Kagome._

Un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a ser estragos en mi mente y en mi corazón, algo que jamás pensé sentir. Siempre supe que el amor, era el único sentimiento más profundo y envolvente que se podría llegar a sentir y que las personas esperan, casi toda su vida, sentirlo, tan siquiera por un breve momento. Ya que la existencia misma se volvía única con ello, pero no era del todo verdad, el amor era algo insignificante junto a lo que me encontraba sintiendo en estos momentos, la incertidumbre.

Esto comenzó por una cadena interminable de sucesos, los cuales han marcado mi corta edad de vida y le dieron un giro de 180°.

Comencemos con la ceremonia de elección, aquella interpretación que hice donde ni yo misma me pude reconocer. Segundo, cuando me encontré por accidente a la emperatriz, aquella hermosa demonio, la cual me dijo cosas muy créeles pero que ahora, puedo decir que son tan reales que casi puedo tacarlas. En tercer lugar, tenemos cuando nos llamaron a mis hermanas y a mi ante el emperador, donde conocí a tres de los cuatro hombres que representaran, sin duda alguna, una parte importante de mi vida futura, eso se los puedo asegurar. En cuarto lugar tenemos cuando Sesshomaru Taisho, el demonio de los ojos color ámbar, me miro, he de admitir que más de una ocasión y en todas ellas me sentí algo cohibida, como si el buscara algo, en lo más profundo de mi ser. En cuarto lugar tenemos, cuando llegue a la casa de los Taisho, donde conocí a mi segunda madre, la princesa Izayoi, la cual ha sido lo mejor de vivir en aquella mansión. En quinto lugar tenemos el momento en que Naraku, nuestro futuro emperador, realizo su primera visita a la casa Taisho, en donde me cautivo., no solo con su sonrisa, sino con su manera de hablar, sentía que me comprendía, mucho más que lo habían llegó hacer mis hermanas o incluso mis padres. Sé que para mis hermanas eso es difícil de admitir pero es algo inexplicable la manera en cómo me siento junto a él. Tal vez solo este aparentando, pero qué más da, al menos el me muestra demuestra sus emociones. De ahí partimos al sexto momento, en el cual Sesshomaru, estuvo involucrado, aquella platica que tuvimos yendo hacia la dulcería, me pareció ver algo de emoción en su manera de hablar sobre la guerra y la paz. Despertando en mí un sentimiento de molestia, ya que le demostraría a ese demonio que no debe pensar siquiera en descartarme como futura compañera.

Por último, estaba el más reciente suceso, el cual se refería a que la relación de los demonios con los humanos estaba prácticamente en una cuerda floja, ya que los rumores decían que algunos grupos rebeldes de demonios amenazaban con cambiar el futuro de nuestro mundo.

Fue entonces cuando mis objetivos tuvieron que ser cambiados, el amor, que era lo que más importante que quería buscar, pasaría a segundo término, siendo remplazado por la búsqueda de la verdad a la incertidumbre, aquella duda que me hacía preguntarme, ¿Podre hacer una diferencia significativa en una próxima guerra? Si seguía comportándome como una niña, reclamando y quejándome, estaba segura de que no podría cambiar absolutamente nada, es por ello que a partir de que me estere de todos ello, y el sentimiento inundo mi mente y corazón, me propuse dar lo mejor de mí, trabajar duro y aceptar las críticas de mis mentores.

Yo, Kagome Higurashi, sin duda seré una gran diferencia, no permitiré que las relaciones que hacia tantos años habían acordado el reino de los hombres y los demonios se fracturara, me esforzare por mejorar y por aprender cada día más.

 _Fin de la narración de Kagome._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Las últimas cuatro noches la chica de orbes azules no había estado durmiendo bien, se movía una y otra vez en su cama, sin poder concebir el sueño. Ahora era más de la media noche y aun le preocupaba aquellos rumores que escucho cuando acudió con toda la familia Taisho al teatro, habían comentado que un grupo de rebeldes demonios querían derrocar al mandato actual. Dejando en la chica una gran incertidumbre, la cual se unía con muchas otras cosas, impidiéndoles dormir y descansar.

Se levantó de la cama y miro con sigilo hacia la cama de sus hermanas, ellas dormían plácidamente como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación alguna, se sintió envidiosa en esos momentos. Era claro que no podría dormir esa noche, así que tomo un kimono mucho más grueso que el que llevaba puesto y se dispuso a salir con precaución de la habitación.

Ya estando fuera, miro con asombro el exterior, la luna iluminaba con una potente luz el lugar, permitiéndole ver claramente que la nieve comenzaba a caer, no lo dudo y salió corriendo hacia el patio, el kimono que llevaba encima, el cual era más abrigador cayó al suelo, no le importo en lo absoluto, su objetivo era sentir la nieve.

—Perfecto—dijo la chica al ver el pequeño copo de nieve derritiéndose en su mano.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru miraba con indiferencia aquella escena, el comandante de los demonios Perros estaba totalmente ebrio, con el rostro colorado y ni que decir sus otros tres acompañantes, su hermano, Inuyasha, el general del clan de los zorros y el de los lobos.

Hacia solo unas horas que los comandantes había llagado con el único propósito de hablar sobre los rumores que últimamente eran la comidilla del todas las tierras y la del Oeste no era la excepción, aquellos rumores decían que grupos radicales de demonios estaban planeando derrocar el mandato de Onigumo, casi dos horas habían pasado discutiendo sobre el tema , después de llegar a un mutuo acuerdo y planear una estrategia, Toga había propuesto un brindis por la alianza que se formaría entre los tres clanes, lógicamente a favor de la casa imperial, pero de una copa de sake pasaron a 24 botellas.

Koga, era el más joven de los comandantes, teniendo tan solo 20 años, su padre había muerto 15 años atrás, dejándolo como único heredero, a la edad de 5 años, por lo que fue entrenado desde temprana edad. El clan de los lobos paso por periodos muy malos, puesto que eran considerados rebeldes, ya que antiguamente gustaban de asaltar las aldeas y comerse a la gente, pero el padre del lobo lucho hasta el final para realizar un cambio significativo, con su muerte trajo el verdadero cambio, siendo actualmente considerado uno de los clanes más sólidos y benevolentes con los humanos. Incluso el había elegido en la ceremonia de las sacerdotisas, siendo la primera vez del clan en elegir una compañera humana, puesto que habían estados obsesionados con la pureza de su sangre. La humana que había sido elegida por Koga, era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, la cual era excelente en las artes marciales, tan fuerte de espirito y algo rebelde, pero tan llena de sentimientos, que sacaban en el joven comandante acciones que ni el mismo sabía que podía ser capaz de hacer por una mujer y mucho menos por una humana.

—Informo que tengo que ir al baño —dijo koga algo ebrio.

Sesshomaru le indico por donde tenía que irse y este tambaleándose siguió la ruta.

—Hermano, acompáñalo, está muy ebrio—sugirió Inuyasha.

—Ustedes están peor, él puede cuidarse solo.

—Yo no estoy tan ebrio, ve.

El demonio ambarino no se pondría a discutir, así que les dio una última mirada a los tres y fue detrás de Koga, esperando que no se haya perdido o que hubiera entrado a otra habitación. Estaba por llegar al jardín, cuando un grito lo alarmo, por el aroma estaba seguro que era Koga, pero de inmediato detecto otro, familiar por lo que corrió de inmediato hacia el lugar.

Al llegar se encontró con koga en las escaleras que daban para el jardín, al parecer se había resbalado, el miraba hacia los árboles, así que instantáneamente los ojos ambarinos se fueron hacia la silueta que se encontraba en medio de la nieve.

—Es un fantasma—Grito koga.

Sesshomaru paso de largo, saltando sobre él, tomo el abrigo que estaba en el suelo y se lo coloco a la chica cubriendo sus mechones azabaches. Al estar tan cerca de ella, pudo notar que ya tenía bastante tiempo ahí, puesto que sus labios estaban azules y su cuerpo temblaba.

— ¡Sesshomaru aléjate! ¡Es un fantasma! —Grito koga.

Sesshomaru no lo pensó ni un solo momento y sin dar explicación alguna, cargo a la chica de forma nupcial y transformándose en una estela de luz se fue de ahí.

—Han desaparecido—Murmuro el demonio reincorporándose—El fantasma se lo ha llevado.

El alcohol se fue de su cuerpo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, tenía que decirles que un fantasma se había secuestrado a Sesshomaru, increíblemente, pero era lo que había visto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ella no dejaba de temblar, ahora entendía por que koga la había llamado fantasma, estaba tan pálida y el kimono blanco que llevaba puesto estaba empapado. Estaba claro que no era adecuado que el la desvistiera, pero si no hacía algo ella posiblemente moriría de hipotermia.

Estaba por desvestirla, pero al acercarse a su cuerpo para abrir el kimono una corriente eléctrica lo detuvo, el cuerpo de la chica estaba actuando como un campo de energía.

—Kushina—llamo con una voz fuerte.

En unos minutos una sirvienta humana, se encontraba ahí, mirando con asombro la escena, en la cama del lord, estaba el cuerpo casi inerte de una de las sacerdotisas.

—Desvístela, sécala y abrígala—ordeno—iré por sake.

El demonio salió de ahí, supuso que al ir a la cocina y conseguir sake seria tiempo suficiente para que la sirvienta se hiciera cargo de su tarea. Al llegar a la cocina pudo escuchar el alboroto de los comandantes, lo ignoro y tomo el sake. Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación donde la sirvienta estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica con unas mantas gruesas.

—Mi señor, hay que darle sake—dijo la chica.

El extendió la botella y la chica la tomo, rápidamente sirvió un poco en un vaso y se dirigió hacia la chica, le tomo la cabeza y acerco el vaso a boca, Kagome parecía no reaccionar, la sirvienta miro con desesperación a su amo, el cual solo observaba.

—Se ha dormido—dijo la chica.

—Oblígala a tomarlo.

La chica le dio leve palmadas en su rostro y Kagome reacciono, entonces acerco el vaso de nuevo y la obligó a beberlo. La sacerdotisa tocio por el acto tan brusco pero se bebió la mayoría del líquido, de inmediato sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y antes de quedar de caer desmayada pudo divisar un par de ojos ámbar, los cuales la miraban con preocupación.

—Ella…

—Estará bien, quédate aquí con ella, por la mañana llama a Izayoi para que la vea.

— ¿Usted donde dormirá?

El demonio no se dignó a contestar y solo se marchó de la habitación, al estar fuera se transformó en una estela de luz y desapareció en los cielos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Izayoi miraba con enojo a su esposo, el cual estaba dormido y roncado, junto a él estaban Inuyasha y Koga, también diviso a un zorro, supuso que era el comándate del clan, el cual se encontraba en su forma de demoniaca.

No le enojaba que su esposo tomara, pero en estos momentos críticos, no era adecuado que él, junto con sus amigos y su hijo menor se ahogaran en alcohol. Tenía que despertarlos, ya era más de medio día. Comenzó a idear su plan y con una sonrisa se retiró de ahí.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome abrió de repente sus ojos, se levantó bruscamente que la sirvienta que estaba ahí se despertó también.

—Señorita ¿Cómo se siente?

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunto la chica mientras sobaba su cabeza ya que le dolía.

—El señor Sesshomaru la trajo aquí en la madrugada, estaba desmallada y muy fría.

Kagome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no podía ser verdad, recordaba que había salido a caminar, pero al ver la nieve caer se dispuso a jugar con ella. Entonces al tratar de recordar le paso por la mente aquellos ojos ámbar. Sus mejillas quedaron coloradas, acaso él la había llevado a su cuarto y peor aún la había desvestido, por que podía sentir claramente su cuerpo desnudo debajo de aquellas mantas tan abrigadoras.

—Yo la desvestí y seque señorita—dijo la chica contestando a las posibles dudas de la sacerdotisa—Y el dolor de cabeza, debe ser por el sake.

— ¿Sake? —Pregunto—Yo no bebo.

—Fue idea del señor…

—Entiendo, gracias pero ahora me voy a mi habitación.

Trato de levantarse pero la chica no se lo permitió.

—La señora Izayoi ya ha venido a verla, esta enterada de todo, ha ido por algo de avena para usted, estaba muy preocupada.

Kagome detuvo su escape y se cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas, la sirvienta sonrío.

— ¿Él donde durmió?

—Eso lo ignoro, se fue cuando usted callo desmayada, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

La mente de Kagome estaba hecha un desastre, ella solo quería ver la nieve caer, no pensó que ese acto tan simple, se hubiera convertido en algo tan complicado, nunca pensó en estar en la habitación de aquel frio demonio y mucho menor desnuda en su cama. Estaba segura que no podría ser verdad, él no era tan benevolente como mencionaba la sirvienta, tenía que ser una broma.

— ¿Quiere vestirse señorita? —pregunto la sirvienta.

—Sí, me sentiría menos incomoda.

La chica le extendió un kimono blanco y la ayudo a vestirse. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, su cabeza aun le daba vueltas y se sentía débil.

— ¡Kagome querida!

Sin darse cuenta, Izayoi ya estaba abrazándola fuertemente, ella solo se quedó quieta.

— ¡Me alegra ver que estas mejor! Cuando me dijeron lo que te paso vine corriendo a verte, estabas pálida, puedo ver que ahora tienes mejor aspecto.

—Gracias por preocuparse, ya me encuentro mejor.

—Lo mejor será que descases aquí, no te muevas mucho solo relájate.

—No puedo, estas son las habitaciones de Sesshomaru—dijo muy preocupada la chica.

—El no regresare por un par de días, esta mañana me mando un recado, donde me informo lo sucedido ayer, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Aun así no puedo quedarme aquí, estaría más cómoda en mi habitación, junto con mis hermanas.

—Ellas ya están informadas de lo sucedido, las he mandado junto con una sirvienta a comprar unas cosas para ti, como medicinas, frutas y verduras.

No podía relajarse en lo más mínimo aquello era sumamente incomodo, no se explicaba cómo es que una actividad tan inocente se había convertido en esto, estando desnuda en la cama de un demonio, siendo tratada como princesa por la señora de la casa. De repente unos gritos alertaron a las mujeres, con excepción de Izayoi que solo mantenía una sonrisa.

—No se preocupen, simplemente es mi marido y sus amigos despertando.

—Señora ¿Qué ha hecho? —pregunto nerviosa la sirvienta por aquellos gritos tan desgarradores.

—Encontrar la mejor manera de levantar a esos buenos para nada—dijo con una gran determinación y sonrisa en su rostro.

Izayoi, había sido criada como una princesa, por lo que estaba muy instruida en temas como los demonios, sus historias, clanes y también en como repelerlos, es decir, había una planta que antiguamente se cultivaba la cual repelía a los demonios, no los mataba pero si les molestaba increíblemente en su olfato. Algo así como si una persona cortara cebolla y oliera la pimienta. La había entado guardando, pero ahora le había encontrado un mejor uso.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ese olor era repugnante, sus ojos lagrimaban y la nariz les picaba.

— ¿Qué les sucede? —Pregunto alarmado Inuyasha, quien solo tenía un leve ardor en sus ojos.

— ¡Es incienso de Verona!—dijo Koga revolcándose en el suelo.

— ¡Hijo apágalo! —Grito su padre.

Inuyasha miro como los tres demonios se tapaban el rostro, entonces recordó lo que le dijo koga, Verona, sabía muy bien que esa planta era la encargada de repeler a los demonios, la cuestión era quien había hecho tal acto.

—Lo apagare solo si disculpan—Dijo Izayoi mirando con desaprobación a los demonios.

— ¡Madre! ¿Tú hiciste esto?

— ¡Claro que sí! No es momento de beber hasta el amanecer, son más de las 12 del día, Kagome está débil, los rumores se extienden cada vez más y ustedes aquí durmiendo tan plácidamente, ¡Esto no es el momento adecuado!

— ¿Has dicho que Kagome está débil? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —Pregunto Inuyasha alarmado.

—Eso es lo de menos, les he dicho que se disculpen, si no voy por más hierba.

— ¡NO! —Gritaron los 4 hombres.

Izayoi miro con una enorme sonrisa, como uno a uno se colocaba de rodillas en suelo y hacían una reverencia.

— ¡LO SENTIMOS MI LADY! —Dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

Era increíble ver que cuatro demonios poderosos, se disculpaban ante una humana, pero si de algo estaba seguros, era que la esposa del general Toga, era de armas tomar.

—Bien—dijo apagando el incienso —ahora ¿Quién quiere comer una buena sopa de Miso?

Los cuatro demonios parecían unos cachorritos ahí sentados y moviendo el rabo (figurativamente) todos alzaron la mano y la mujer se retiró de ahí.

—Taisho, tu mujer sí que da miedo—comento Shinki.

—Lo sé, ella es una mujer increíble—menciono Toga orgulloso de su mujer.

—Mi madre, se está volviendo loca—Menciono Inuyasha.

—Bien, tengo hambre—Dijo koga levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¡Padre has vuelto! —Dijo la voz de un infante.

Shinki, el comandante del clan de los zorros, abrazaba con suma ternura a su pequeño y único hijo Shippo, el cual tenía 6 años, el infante era la alegría del hogar.

— ¿Cómo te has portado pequeño Shippo? —pregunto el general.

—Muy bien, he aprendido una nueva técnica.

El zorro no pudo evitar enorgullecerse de su hijo, era pequeño y sabía que aun sufría por la pérdida de su madre, pero aun así no se demostraba débil y siempre que tenía que marcharse al palacio, su hijo le prometía que aprendería una nueva técnica y que cuando regresara se la mostraría, todo para enorgullecerlo. Solo había pasado un año desde la muerte de su esposa, por lo que no se sentía aun preparado para elegir a otra, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darle a su hijo una figura materna, para que sepa valorar la belleza de una mujer.

—Bien, vallamos al campo de batalla y tengamos un duelo hijo.

—Bien padre, ya verás de lo que soy capaz.

El pequeño se bajó de los brazos de su padre y corrió en dirección al campo de batalla, ansioso por demostrarle a su padre que él sería alguien importante no solo para él sino para el clan Zorro. Shinki cambio su sonrisa por preocupación, una vez que su hijo desapareció, tenía tantos planes para su hijo, pero comenzaba a creer de que aquellos planes podrían desaparecer, realmente era de suma importancia tomar enserio aquellos rumores, estaba casi seguro de que en su propio clan, habían traidores, por lo que había solicitado a Toga y a Koga, que sus clanes se unieran para derrotar a esos traidores.

—Creare un mejor mundo para ti, Shippo—dijo el demonio caminando en dirección al campo de batalla.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Toga miraba como su esposa se cepillaba el cabello, parecía tan frágil y delicada, que por un momento olvido que ese mismo día había hecho tal cruel acto, lo humillo, no solo a él, sino a sus camaradas.

—Mujer, te paste hoy—sentencio el demonio perro.

—Lo sé querido, es solo que no tuve otra opción—dijo mirando a su esposo—además lo que paso con Kagome, eso me preocupo demasiado.

—Entiendo, pero no por ello debes tratas de matarnos.

—Toga, esa planta no mata, solo repele a los demonios—dijo con una sonrisa.

El general se levantó de la cama, dejando ver su marcado y atlético abdomen, Izayoi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aun tenia aquel sentimiento que tuvo cuando conoció al general demonio por primera vez.

—Tendré que castigarte por dejarme en ridículo querida—Dijo el general con una voz profunda.

La mujer trago saliva, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, si hay algo que le incomodara más era ver el cuerpo casi desnudo de su esposo, era simplemente perfecto y no podría decirle que no a nada. Estaba segura de que a la mañana siguiente le dolería su cuerpo, pero que más importaba ella era una mujer felizmente casada con unos de los demonios más poderosos y sexys.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku se encontraba en su habitación bebiendo un poco de sake, cuando escucho que la emperatriz era anunciada, automáticamente guardo el sake y mejoro su postura.

—Madre, buenas noches—dijo con una reverencia.

— ¿De nuevo bebiendo Naraku?

Las desventajas de tener una madre demonio, era que tenía los sentidos más desarrollados y aún más si era del clan de los Inus.

—Solo me gastaría este y dormiría—dijo revelando la botella de sake.

La mujer se sentó a un lado de él y le acerco una copa, Naraku comprendió que su madre quería un trago así que se lo sirvió.

—Bien, te ayudare a gastarlo—dijo después de brindar y tomarse el trago.

—Mi padre ¿Duerme?

—Así es, últimamente ha estado trabajando de más.

—Es por lo rumores ¿No es así?—dijo el semidemonio.

—No son rumores, es verdad— dijo la mujer tomando otra copa de sake—hay traidores dentro de los grandes clanes, que quieren abolir el pacto que tenemos con los humanos y les parece impuro que un humano los gobierne.

—Madre, me preocupa no poder solucionar esta disputa.

—Tendrás nuestro apoyo, Naraku.

Su madre, nunca fue cariñosa, siempre tenía el semblante serio y nunca le demostró una sola demostración de afecto, por lo que él inconscientemente buscaba ese cariño.

—Son las primeras palabras tan gentiles que me dices.

—Mi naturaleza no me permite demostrar cariño, pero te amo, ya que eres mi hijo.

—A mi padre, a él si le muestras cariño.

—Eso es porque es el amor de vida.

Naraku se quedó en silencio, hasta aquellas palabras tan dulces, ella lo pronunciaba sin sentimiento alguno.

—El clan Inu, es uno de los más poderosos y unos de los primeros en ser creados, han sido los primeros en solicitar el pacto con los humanos, ya que nos dimos cuenta de que podemos convivir pacíficamente. Somos superiores sin duda a los humanos, pero ellos tienen algo que nosotros no y por eso en cierta manera nos superan.

— ¿Qué podría ser?

—Sentimientos, como el amor, la misericordia, el perdón y la lealtad—hizo una pausa y tomo otro trago—Ellos no se sienten temerosos ante tales demostraciones de afecto, en cambio nosotros los demonios, nos sentimos sumamente estúpidos demostrando afecto hacia otros.

El hanyu no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su madre, bien era cierto que detrás de un hombre, hay una gran mujer; esa era su madre, ella era tan inteligente y sabía lo que se tenía que hacer o decir ante alguna situación. Su padre también era muy audaz, pero ambos formaban un gran equipo.

—Entonces, ¿Ya has elegido? —dijo su madre.

—Aun no, estoy algo indeciso.

— ¿Sabes por qué hicimos en trato con Toga?

—No estoy completamente seguro.

—Bien, estamos conscientes de que hay traidores entre los clanes, Toga junto con sus compañeros demonios se encargara de matarlos, creando algo de estabilidad, calmando así los rumores de una posible guerra.

—Comprendo.

—Mi plan para estabilizar aún más tu futuro reinado, es que una sacerdotisa sea parte del consejo, sé que es algo nuevo y que muchos estuvieron en desacuerdo, pero es vital que un humano forme parte del consejo y aún más si es una sacerdotisa.

—Así que por eso me dijiste que escogiera alguna sacerdotisa en la ceremonia.

—Efectivamente, pero nunca planee que Toga escogería a la misma chica, sin duda las hermanas Higurashi tiene un gran poder y peso en su apellido, por la participación que tuvo su padre con el recién reinado de tu padre.

—Escuche sobre eso madre, pero jamás creí que esas jovencitas fuera tan diferentes una de otra.

—Sin duda, según los reportes de nuestros espías casa una tiene un talento diferente, esto será una decisión difícil, no necesitamos a la que mejor pelee ni mucho menos a la que mejor baile. Necesitamos a la más poderosa en cuanto a poder espiritual y ágil de mente.

—Aún tenemos ocho meses para elegir madre.

—Lo sé, es tan poco tiempo 12 meses para prepararlas.

—Espero poder decidirme para entonces.

—La suerte está de nuestro lado, Naraku y tu serás el primero el elegir.

—Espero no defraudarte madre.

—Espero lo mismo, por el bien de todos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Despertó de repente, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, llamo a la sirvienta pero nadie le contesto.

—Me siento mejor—se dijo a si misma—lo mejor será irme antes que él venga.

Se levantó de la gran cama, tenía que admitir que era cómoda y acogedora, acomodo las sabanas tal cual pudo. Se colocó su abrigo, puesto que sabía que el invierno ya estaba presente.

—Extrañare esa cama—menciono admirando la cama casi ya desde la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y algo sumamente duro la detuvo, ya que estaba oscuro y al parecer las nubes ocultaban la luna, no pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba, así que se aventuró a palpar con las manos, pudo sentir lo que parecía ser una armadura, también algo sumamente suave y acojinado.

De pronto las nubes dejaron e cubrir a la luna y la luz resplandeció en la habitación, Kagome supo de quien se trataba, alzo la mirada poco a poco para que sus orbes azules se encontraran con unas de color ámbar.

 _Narrado por Kagome_

Entonces lo supe, aquella conexión que tuve el día de mi presentación fue con Sesshomaru Taisho, quien se encontraba frente a mí, sus ojos resplandecían y espero que los míos igual, también espero que no note mis ojeras, las cuales han estado presentes por las pocas horas de sueño que tenía. Sé que solo han pasado unos segundos, pero me parece algo eterno. Bajo mi mirada y me aparto de él, estaba a punto de preguntarle, que hacia él ahí, pero recordé que esa era su habitación, yo era lo que no debería estar ahí. Me dispongo a irme pero algo jala de mí y detiene mi huida.

Sesshomaru sujeta de mi bata y me mira directamente a los ojos, juro que quise evitarlo, pero no puedo parar de mirar aquellos ojos color ámbar, los cuales representan todo un enigma para mí.

—Gracias por ayudarme—le hago saber y me inclino en una reverencia.

Él se queda quieto aun mirándome directamente y entonces me di cuenta, él hombre que tenía justo en frente de mí cambiaba, sus ojos se volvían de un color rojo como la sangre, un miedo me inundo y entonces al observarlo más detalladamente me di cuenta que sus ropas estaban cubiertas por sangre, la cual sabía que era fresca puesto que pequeñas gotas caían y manchaban el piso.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

Continuara…

Siento dejarlo en la mejor parte, pero que puedo decirles me inspire demasiado y el siguiente estará así de cardiaco, jejeje, me despido de ustedes y les deseo lo mejor, esta semana y siempre.

atte: ina-chan :]


	6. Capítulo 6

Mil gracias a todos por sus sabios comentarios, trato de contestar todos, pero en ocasiones no me da el tiempo, miles de cosas por hacer. Me considero una persona que aprende de todos los momentos sean malos o buenos, así que sigan con su gran participación, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. :]

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

Se presentan situaciones de violencia física, verbal y sexual.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Yako

 _Narrado por Sesshomaru._

La fragilidad de esa humana, comenzaba a desesperarme, también Yako lo hacía, incluso había considerado matarla. Solo había estado por unas cuantas horas fuera de las tierras de mi padre y la sed de sangre volvía a mí.

Justamente mientras me transformaba, un grupo insignificante de demonios se encontraba reunidos en el bosque, alcance a escuchar que eran parte de la rebelión, entonces sin más que decir, Yako se dio un festín.

Cuando él estuvo satisfecho, se retiró a descansar, dejándome junto a la pila de cadáveres, inspeccione el lugar y pude identificar a uno que otro demonio y semidemonio, esto alentaba más las sospechas que tenía mi padre, es verdad que los demonios somos superiores a los humanos y que somos dos razas completamente diferentes e incluso enemigas. Pero hay algo que envidio de los humanos.

Una vez que me deshice de los cadáveres, me dispuse a regresar, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, la nieve caí con suma gracia por los jardines y los tejados, dejando a su paso una considerable capa. Me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía que deshacerme de mis ropas manchadas de sangre, estaba por abrir la puerta pero alguien, dentro de la habitación, se me adelanto.

Vi esos orbes azules, brillantes y profundos, casi como el mar. Pude notar sus ojeras, supuse que había estado preocupada, ya que desde la salida con Naraku y los rumores de una posible guerra, habían bastado para que una humana como ella no durmiera, había estado muy lenta en los entrenamientos, pero al menos había estado sobresaliendo en comparación de sus hermanas, también estaba el singular hecho de que su cuerpo frecuentemente emanaba electricidad, la cual repelía la energía demoniaca de Yako, ella más que las otras dos. La humana lo ignoraba pero estaba claro que su poder espiritual era muy superior a las de sus hermanas.

Puedo escuchar un pequeño gruñido, es Yako, entonces recordé que ella estaba expuesta por aquel incidente con la nieve, simplemente era estúpida, está débil, por lo que mi demonio interno quiere salir y conocerla.

Ella quiere tratar de escaparse pero la detengo bruscamente, no se incomoda y simplemente me da las gracias y después hace una pequeña reverencia, entonces sin poder evitarlo, Yako aparece.

 _Fin de la Narración de Sesshomaru._

 _Narrado por Yako._

Por fin puedo conocer a la estúpida humana, que desde aquella ceremonia de sacerdotisas me había mantenido dormido, con una sola mirada había logrado que yo, el gran Yako durmiera como un pequeño cachorro.

Sus orbes azules se abren con asombro, entonces recordé que por devorar a esa escoria en el bosque, manche las ropas de Sesshomaru. Solo esperaba que no se desmayara.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

En su voz escucho duda, pero he de darle un punto por dudar, ha adivinado que no soy Sesshomaru, sino Yako. La rodeo con mis garras, su cintura sí que era muy pequeña y la meto de nuevo a la habitación, Ella no hace nada, simplemente me sigue mirando, puedo notar que no tiene miedo, incluso puedo suponer que esta curiosa, de saber quién era yo.

— Tú no eres Sesshomaru.

— Soy Yako.

Ella solo se sorprende, pero no puedo percibir temor alguno.

— Eres el demonio que habita en Sesshomaru.

— Así es, ¿Por qué no tienes miedo de mí humana?

—Si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho Yako, ¿No es así?

Ella se mostraba tan calmada, que realmente me sorprendió su actitud.

— ¿Estas rogando que te mate? —le digo mientras le muestro mis garras.

—No pido nada, estoy consciente de mi origen, pero no quiero morir tan pronto, quiero participar en la guerra—dice ella tan tranquila.

—Niña ingenua ¿Qué podrías hacer en esa guerra?

—No me subestimen—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Unas cargas eléctricas recorrieron el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, ella estaba usando su poder espiritual, solo pude gruñir y para distraerla la llevo hacia la cama, colocándome encima de ella, haría que esa humana me respetara.

—Estando consiente de que puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera— le dije mientras dirigía mis manos hacia el cuello de su kimono— ¿y tratas de atacarme mujer?

—Solo quería demostrarte Yako, que no soy tan frágil—dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Estaba sumamente extasiado con ella, no solo me sorprendió con aquel pequeño ataque, sino que se estaba rebelando tan descaradamente y estaba el hecho de que sus orbes azules no se apartaban de mí. Dirigí mi atención a su cuerpo, el cual yacía debajo de mí, aún era una niña, le faltaba mucho por desarrollar.

—Entonces si no eres frágil, déjame darte un vistazo—Le digo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si les dejo hacer eso, dejaran de subestimarme—menciona con determinación.

—Deja de llamar a Sesshomaru, ese chico ha estado suprimiendo mi poder por mucho tiempo y ahora míralo es tan condescendiente contigo humana.

—Te equivocas, el me detesta.

No pude ocultar mi risa de ella, sabía muy bien que no era así, pero quien era yo para sacarla de su error, la dejaría seguir pensando eso, la historia que se desarrollaría más adelante entre esos dos sería sumamente interesante de ver, incluso puedo decir que me agrada mucho la humana, al menos no tiene miedo de morir.

Pero no por eso, me iría sin las manos vacías o no me vengaría porque sus poderes inconscientemente me mantenían dormido dentro del cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

—No te prometo nada humana—Le dije mientras le abría lentamente el kimono.

En medio de sus dos pequeños pechos estaba el símbolo de la perla de shikon, aquella estúpida perla creada del alma de una sacerdotisa humana y miles de demonios, la cual creo parte del mundo, sin duda era estúpida esa historia. Mire su rostro, estaba incomoda ya que no me miraba más a los ojos, sonreí ya que estaba por cumplir mi propósito. Una vez que le abrí todo el kimono, mire su cuerpo, delgado y aun por desarrollar, sin duda había visto mejores y me gustaban los senos grandes.

— ¿Ya has terminado? —dijo mientras miraba la nieve caer.

Creo que era suficiente, a pesar de que era aún una niña y aun le faltaba por desarrollarse comenzaba a sentir cierta presión en mí entrepierna. Antes de quitarme de encima de ella, le dejaría un pequeño presente, del cual jamás se olvidaría, acerque mi garra en el puente de sus pechos y por en medio de la marca le dibuje mi inicial, sin duda dejaría cicatriz.

Ella se quejó por unos minutos y después derramo una lágrima, sonríe ante tal acto, esto era sin duda los actos que nos hacían diferentes, humanos y demonios, antes de liberarla, lamí la sangre que brotaba de su herida, era sumamente deliciosa, nunca había probado algo tan dulce en toda mi vida, sin duda esa humana era única y la quería para mí.

—Vete—Le dije apartándome de ella.

Ella se acomodó el kimono y con la cabeza cabizbaja me dirigió una reverencia y salió corriendo, sin duda alguna esa humana era deliciosa y seguiría de cerca sus pasos.

 _Fin de la Narración de Yako._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Izayoi realmente estaba muy preocupada, en las últimas semanas, Kagome, su favorita de las tres hermanas Higurashi, no había pasado tanto tiempo con ella y ni mucho menos había divertido a la familia con su canto. Últimamente se la pasaba practicando, aun cuando la nieve estaba muy densa, los entrenamientos se habían postergado hasta que la nieve se calmara, pero a Sesshomaru no le importo y las puso a practicar dentro de la casa. Mando a desmantelar una habitación y todas las armas fueron colocadas ahí, por lo que sin importar la tormenta que hubiera afuera, ellas entrenaban día y noche.

—Mujer por favor, deja de estar pensando en lo mismo —Le dijo Toga quien estaba a su lado leyendo un libro.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso? — Dijo ella dejando a un lado su taza de té—solo salen de ahí para bañarse, comer y dormir.

—Sesshomaru me pidió supervisar personalmente el entrenamiento de las chicas, además de que Inuyasha lo apoya.

—Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Qué es entonces? —Dijo mirándola.

— Es Kagome, ella ya no canta.

—Tal vez ya no quiere cantar, quiere entrenar y mejorar.

—Pero ya no pasa tiempo conmigo y la he visto un par de veces con los ojos hinchados.

—Izayoi, te dije claramente que no te encariñaras con ninguna de esas niñas.

Toga dejo a un lado su libro y miro a su esposa, la cual parecía deprimida. Estaba consiente que en las últimas semanas, su hijo se había tomado muy enserio eso de practicar y mejorar, sobre todo había puesto total atención en la menor de las hermanas, quien últimamente no cuestionaba ninguna de las ordenes que se le daba.

—Sabía este trato fue mala idea—dijo el demonio acercándose a su esposa.

—Nunca pensé que esto pasaría Toga, esas niñas son especiales para mí y aún más Kagome.

—Sabes que solo dos se podrán quedar.

—Eso lo sé muy bien y hasta incluso he llegado a pensar que ninguna de esas chicas estará del todo segura.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Yako.

El general se sorprendió, hacía ya bastante tiempo que su hijo Sesshomaru no tenía necesidad de usa a Yako, no había guerras y mucho menor algún enemigo, solo cuando era más joven y aun no sabía controlar su demonio interior, él venía.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de ello?

—La noche que él volvió, una de las criadas recogía la sabanas de su habitación y ahí estaba su kimono manchado de sangre, al igual que parte de la cama.

—Ya está bastante grande, él sabe lo que hace.

—Entiendo Toga, pero esto es solo una parte de lo que vi.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—En un par de días será luna llena y he tenido un presentimiento.

— ¿Es malo o bueno?

—Me temo que malo.

—Por nuestros hijos no te debes preocupar, son fuertes y saben cómo defenderse.

—Eso lo sé, es solo que el presentimiento es sobre mí.

Toga se sorprendió de gran manera, en los años que tenia de casado con aquella mujer, sabía que sus presentimientos eran tan acertados, que incluso daban miedo. Él era un poderoso demonio pero había caído por el amor que le tenía a Izayoi, tenía que reconocerlo, se había vuelto más blando e incluso más despreocupado, bebiendo, divirtiéndose y apartándose un poco de las luchas y conquistas, pero no podía evitar amarla más que su propia existencia.

—Puede ser que te equivoques.

—No lo creo Toga, es por ello que no quiero dejar nada pendiente.

—No seas dramática, mujer, nada te pasara.

El demonio, la abrazo fuertemente, el matrimonio con la madre de Sesshomaru no había sido por amor, fue por política y por mejorar la raza; una vez que ella murió, él se sintió libre y entonces las nuevas políticas comenzaban a dar pie a los matrimonios con humanos, él nunca los odio o los detesto, es más los admiraba porque a pesar de su fragilidad y poco poder; ellos tenían determinación y luchaban por lo que querían. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Izayoi, era una joven princesa de un reino cercano, quienes adoraban a la luna, por lo que poseían el poder de la adivinación, dependiendo de las fases de la luna. Aquellos recuerdos de sus primeros encuentros con ella era su más valioso tesoro.

—Nada te pasara, de eso me encargo, mañana mismo llamare al doctor.

—No hagas un drama de todo esto querido, puedo equivocarme como bien dices.

—De todos modos, lo llamare mañana mismo y le diré a Sesshomaru que les dé un poco de descanso a las chicas, después de todo se acerca el año nuevo.

—Eso estaría bien, habla con él, después de todo a ti si te escucha.

Todos en la casa Taisho, sabían muy bien que Sesshomaru no aceptaba a Izayoi como parte de su familia, la respetaba pero hasta ahí, por más que la mujer se había esforzado por agradarle, él simplemente no respondía. Por lo que no era extraño que ellos nunca cruzaran palabras algunas, todos lo que trabajaban en la mansión, lo sabían por lo que evitaban comentar algo relacionado con la esposa del general y su hijo mayor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagura y Kikyo miraban con atención la batalla de que su hermana estaba sosteniendo con Inuyasha, hasta ahora él no había utilizado su espada ya que la batalla un comenzaba. Sesshomaru observaba en silencio, la chica estaba concentrada y hasta ahora había esquivado los ataques del semidemonio, no tenía ni un solo rasguño, mientras que él traje de su hermano se encontraba desgarrado en una que otra parte, ya que Kagome le había lanzado varias flechas.

—Sin duda ha mejorado—Comento Kagura a su hermana.

—Se ha quedado hasta tarde a entrenar, Inuyasha la ha supervisado.

—No sabía que tenía entrenamientos privados con el menor, ¿No estas celosa Kikyo? —Pregunto Kagura.

—Para nada—dijo ella con una sonrisa—Me alegro que mejore.

Kikyo no tenía por qué estar celosa en lo más minino de su hermana menor, puesto que los entrenamientos en privado había sido idea de ella, el chico con mucho gusto acepto ayudarla, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, se acercaba más a Kikyo y ayudaba a su amiga Kagome.

—Se ha vuelto una buena competidora—comento Kagura.

—Es nuestra hermana Kagura, no una competencia.

—Para mí si lo es.

Kikyo quería ignorar a Kagura y prestar más atención a Kagome, la cual había hecho un campo de protección e Inuyasha trataba de romperlo con sus garras.

— ¡Usa tu espada! —Ordeno Sesshomaru desde su lugar.

— ¡Estas idiota! —Dijo Inuyasha molesto.

—Desenváinala—Dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

—Estás loca, no lo hare—Dijo el chico tratando de romper el campo de energía.

—No lo podrás romper con tus garras—dijo Kagome—Tienes que usarla, rompe el campo de energía.

Inuyasha estaba consciente de que Kagome se había vuelto más fuerte, le daba gusto, pero tenía miedo de herirla.

— ¡Hazlo Inuyasha! —Le grito Kagome.

—De acuerdo—dijo el semidemonio desenvainando su espada— ¡Lista!

—Si—Dijo ella en posición de ataque.

Kagura estaba sorprendida, sin duda la espada de Inuyasha era poderosa, aunque no se podía comparar con la de Sesshomaru, la miro con discreción, él se encontraba mirando con suma atención la batalla.

—Ella es mi competencia—dijo Kagura llamando la atención de Kikyo.

—Podrías estar en el palacio Kagura, todos los lores te adorarían y te colmarían de regalos.

—Yo quiero a Sesshomaru para mí—dijo mirándolo—nunca había querido algo con tanto ahínco, como lo quiero a él.

—Solo es un capricho—Dijo Kikyo—Te conozco muy bien como para decírtelo, solo es un capricho tuyo.

El campo de Kagome había sido roto por el ataque de Inuyasha, la chica ahora esquivaba la espada, pudo identificar un espació entre el cuello y la clavícula del chico, el cual estaba desprotegido, recordó lo que había dicho Sesshomaru, el primero en ser desarmado pierde.

— ¡Vamos Inuyasha no tengas miedo!—dijo ella provocándolo.

En ese momento Inuyasha se descuidó y ella aprovecho, tomo impulso y concentro su poder espiritual en su arco, puesto que las flechas ya se le habían acabado, salto con agilidad sobre la cabeza del chico y le dio un golpe en su cuello con el arco. Al instante Inuyasha cayó al suelo y su espada voló por el lugar quedando a unos pasos de la chica, la cual miraba con orgullo su arco.

— ¡He ganado!—dijo la chica sujetando el arma del chico.

—Demonios—dijo el chico levantándose.

Sesshomaru al ver terminada la batalla de retiro en silencio, Kikyo se acercó a Kagome, mientras que era seguida por Kagura.

—Felicidades, le has ganado a Inuyasha—Dijo Kikyo dándole unas palmaditas.

—Gracias, pero debo seguir mejorando—Menciono la chica con una sonrisa.

—Bien Kagome, te estoy enseñando bien—Menciono el semidemonio tomando su espada y guardándola en su funda—Ahora subiremos de nivel.

—De acuerdo—dijo ella feliz.

—Bien, es hora de un baño caliente—Dijo Kagura—Te los has ganado hermanita.

—Gracias, pero prefiero tomarlo sola.

Kagome les dio una última sonrisa, dejo su arco en su lugar y salió del lugar, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de llegar la figura de Sesshomaru la detuvo.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —pregunto la chica con la mirada cabizbaja.

—Has mejorado considerablemente humana.

—Es gracias a Inuyasha.

—Debes darte crédito.

—Estoy ocupada, discúlpame—dijo ella haciendo una reverencia y apartándose.

—Entrenaras conmigo de ahora en adelante—Dijo el demonio.

— ¿Es una orden? —menciono mientras lo miraba.

—Si.

Una esfera de luz lo envolvió y desapareció. Kagome rápidamente se introdujo a su habitación, ya dentro se dirigió al cuarto de baño, la tina estaba completamente llena, toco el agua, estaba realmente cálida, se quitó su uniforme de batalla y este cayó al suelo. En el reflejo del agua pudo ver su cuerpo, habían moretones, pero no pudo evitar mirar en el centro de su pecho, ahí estaba la marca de aquel demonio llamado Yako. Si bien al momento no lo sintió pero por una semana estuvo sufriendo por la herida, puesto que las garras del demonio tenían veneno, era un dolor sinigual, pero gracias a su poder espiritual había sacado todo el veneno, pero la cicatriz permanecería en ella por un largo tiempo. Dejo de un lado aquellos acontecimientos, a los cuales sin importar las veces que lo repetía en su mente, no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación, como había podido actuar tan tranquilamente, cuando encima de ella estaba un poderoso demonio.

—Me vieron desnuda—Menciono sumergiéndose en la bañera.

Salió de la bañera y se colocó su yukata, mientras se secaba el cabello recordó lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho o más bien impuesto.

—Eso quiero decir que los he convencido—dijo a la nada.

Aun no se explicaba cómo es que no se había puesto a llorar o incluso a temblar, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrar a Sesshomaru Taisho que ella valía la pena, no era una persona desechable ni mucho menos, insignificante.

—Aún tengo tiempo.

Quedaban aproximadamente ocho meses para que la elección final diera lugar, tenía que seguir sobresaliendo, quería quedarse en esa casa puesto que comenzaba a sentirla como un hogar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha se encontraba saliendo de su habitación, estaba algo emocionado, puesto que después de la batalla que había sostenido con Kagome, su adorada Kikyo le comento que quería hablar con él, en privado. Llego hasta el lugar de encuentro, todo estaba tranquilo por lo que supuso que todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones descansando. Ella se encontraba mirando la luna, llevaba un grueso abrigo y sus cabellos estaban sueltos, era la visión más hermosa que había tenido.

—Pareces irreal—le dijo a la chica.

Kikyo se sonrojo al instante, Inuyasha podía llegar a incomodarla con sus comentarios, a pesar de que era la primera vez que mantenía alguna clase de relación con el sexo opuesto y además de que él, era un semidemonio.

—Quiero hablar de Kagome—dijo la chica rompiendo el aura de romanticismo.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Pregunto el chico algo decepcionado.

—Kagura la ve como una amenaza, me comienza a preocupar.

—Acordamos que trabajaríamos unidos, para que Kagome fuera elegida por Sesshomaru.

—Eso lo sé, aunque te pedí otra cosa.

—Nunca dejare que te vayas con Naraku—Dijo el semidemonio enojado y sujetando la mano de la chica.

—Yo no quiero que ninguna de mis hermanas sufra—Menciono la chica ignorando el gesto del chico.

—Habíamos acordado, que Kagura era la mejor para irse con Naraku, ella si tiene futuro en el palacio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Esta es la primera vez que una sacerdotisa mujer, pertenecerá al consejo imperial y no solo eso, sino que será la consorte provisional.

Kikyo se sorprendió al escuchar tal revelación por parte del semidemonio, ahora sus planes cambiaban.

—Entonces quien sea elegida tendrá que…

—En un cierto tiempo, cuando la emperatriz lo considere prudente, tendrá que dormir con Naraku.

—No dejare pasar a Kagome por eso, tenemos que hacer que Sesshomaru se enamore de ella.

—Eso nos será imposible, aunque no te negare que últimamente mi hermano tiene una manía con Kagome—Menciono Inuyasha sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de la chica.

—Lo he notado también y sé que también pasa algo entre ellos, pero tenemos que hacer que pasen más tiempo junto uno del otro—Dijo la chica sujetando con fuerza la mano de su compañero.

—No tengo ninguna idea—Menciono Inuyasha.

Ambos se encontraban pensando en un plan para que ambos pasaran más tiempo juntos y pueda surgir una cierta atracción y necesidad del uno por el otro. De pronto unos pasos se escucharon, ellos lo notaron y rápidamente se soltaron sus manos.

—Te he estado buscando—Menciono el recién llegado.

Kikyo se sorprendió, ahí estaba frente a ellos la imponente figura de Sesshomaru, solo rogaba de que no hubiera escuchado nada de lo habían estado platicando.

—Estaba discutiendo con Kikyo nuevos estilos de batalla—Dijo Inuyasha.

—Como sea, te informo que a partir de mañana, tomare a Kagome como mi pupila.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y felicidad, Sesshomaru identifico una mirada de complicidad, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué.

—De acurdo hermano, ella es toda tuya—Dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba unas palmadas en su brazo en forma de felicitación.

—No necesitaba tu permiso, solo te informo—Le dijo cortantemente e ignorando a la chica.

Dicho eso, el demonio se marchó del lugar, cuando estuvo bastante lejos, Inuyasha y Kikyo se abrazaron, realmente su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y ni si quiera habían hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo. Ambos pensaron que todo tenía que ser obra del destino.

Continuara…

Bien eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero con emoción sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Me despido y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ina-chan :]


	7. Capítulo 7

Nos vemos de nuevo, como cada miércoles, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aún más por leer esta historia, agradecería sus comentarios, sugerencias y teorías.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: Esperanza.

El gran general, Inu Taisho, se encontraba caminando por los enormes pasillos del palacio imperial, un par de soldados lo reconocieron y se acercaron inmediatamente a él.

—Señor Taisho, acompáñenos, la emperatriz ya la está esperando—dijo uno de los guardias.

El demonio los siguió en silencio, estaba algo impaciente, desconocía el motivo por el cual su pequeña hermana, la emperatriz lo había convocado al palacio. Pudo divisar el edificio donde se encontraba el harem imperial, ahí era donde Fumiko pasaba más tiempo, debido a que los jardines y espacios verdes de aquel lugar eran los mejores.

—La señora se encuentra en el quiosco junto al lago—le indico el soldado y se retiraron no son antes realizar una reverencia.

El general camino tranquilamente por los pintorescos pasillos, supuso que las doncellas deberían estar descansando puesto que estaba todo tranquilo, de igual manera dedujo que era muy temprano y ellas de seguro dormían. Se detuvo en seco al llegar al jardín principal, el lago estaba por completo congelado y todo el lugar estaba cubierto por la nieve; no era la primera vez en que visitaba esa parte del castillo pero si unas de las primeras en verlo cubierto por la nieve, simplemente era imposible no admirar tan hermoso paisaje, pensó en su querida esposa.

—Si tan solo ella hubiera venido, estoy seguro que le encantaría—Menciono imaginándose el rostro de asombro de su mujer.

Dejando a un lado la imagen de su esposa, pudo identificar el quiosco y la figura de su hermana, ella se encontraba sentada y junto a ella sus doncellas privadas, ambas cubiertas por abrigos gruesos. Camino directamente hacia su encuentro, estando ya a su vista se dispuso a hablarle.

—Buen día emperatriz—dijo el general realizando una reverencia.

La mujer sonrió ante tal acto y le invito a sentarse a un lado de ella, en la mesa se podía apreciar dos tazas de té y varios platos con dulces.

—Me alegra que hayas venido tan rápido querido hermano—Dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su té.

—Has mencionado en tu carta, que era urgente—Menciono el general tomando uno de los dulces de la mesa.

—No hace falta las formalidades hermano, dime solo Fumiko.

—Bien, Fumiko, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella dejo de un lado su taza, miro el paisaje por unos minutos y dirigió sus fríos ojos dorados hacia la figura de su hermano.

—Me han llegado rumores Toga.

—Últimamente hay muchos rumores en el aire.

—Sí, lo sé, pero este me perturba considerablemente.

—Infórmame.

—Mi querido sobrino, Sesshomaru, ha atacado a un grupo de demonios y no solo eso, tanto él como Yako, dejaron una masacre, bueno algo por el estilo.

—No he hablado con él.

—Querido hermano, te has ablandado demasiado—Dijo con sarcasmo la mujer—la situación, es que dentro de ese grupo tenía varios informantes.

—Bien, apenas llegue a casa hablare con él.

—Él ya no es un cachorro, ha crecido tan orgulloso como nosotros, pero se está volviendo algo rebelde.

—Tenía bastante tiempo tranquilo, además de que no había encontrado alguna ocasión para divertirse y sacar toda su frustración.

—No te preocupes, además hacia bastante tiempo que no salía a divertirse como un demonio común, qué tiempos aquellos—Menciono ella llenando su mente de innumerables momentos de lucha con su hermano.

—Los tiempos han cambiado Fumiko—dijo el general bebiendo un poco de su té.

—Sí, ahora los que solían ser nuestra comida, son nuestros compañeros de vida—dijo ella con una risita.

Toga ignoro el comentario sarcástico de su hermana, amaba demasiado a su esposa como para seguirle el juego a su hermana; ella solía aparentar que amaba al emperador, pero él estaba casi seguro que lo único que amaba de esa relación era el poder.

—Esos informantes, ¿era leales a ti o al emperador?

—A mí por su puesto, eran de un rango inferior y ya me he encargado de su familia—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál era su misión? —pregunto con sumo interés el general.

—Su misión era identificar a los que estaban detrás de esta absurda rebelión.

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? , manda a otros.

—Hace dos noches, me enviaron una carta, mencionando que conocerían las cabezas del movimiento, ese es el problema hermano, Sesshomaru intervino en mis asuntos y sabes que odio eso.

— ¿Cómo lo solucionamos? —Pregunto el general.

Ella tomo un sorbo de su taza y la dejo sobre la mesa, le indico a sus doncellas que se retiraran del lugar, una vez que ellas se marcharon miro se puso de pie y miro a su hermano.

—Como este fue un asunto extraoficial, él está libre de todo castigo real—realizo una pausa—pero me temo que del mío no.

— ¿Qué castigo pretendes imponerle?

—Aún no se me ocurre ninguno, pero por lo pronto, quiero que averigües los nombres querido hermano.

—De acuerdo, lo hare mi prioridad.

—Bien, Toga, te lo agradeceré.

Toga se levantó de su lugar y realizo una reverencia, la mujer se la devolvió y acto seguido lo abrazo efusivamente,

—No pretendo ser tu hermanita fastidiosa, pero espero la respuesta muy pronto.

—De acuerdo—dijo el respondiendo al abrazo.

—También—menciono ella rompiendo el abrazo—Le pediré a nuestro curandero que visite a Izayoi.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Yo me entero de todo, Toga, por lo que para tu tranquilidad, te mandare a mi mejor curandero y así te concentraras en tu nueva tarea.

El demonio no quiso ser paranoico, pero no estaba deseoso de saber cómo es que ella se había enterado y aún más saber si otros lo sabían.

—Tranquilo, nadie más se enterara—dijo ella con una sonrisa—después de todo si ella te hace feliz, también a mí me hace feliz.

Sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, pero estaba seguro que si ella estaba enterada de esas cosas, alguien le estaba informando. Solo le quedaba aceptar su ayuda y no insistir en el asunto.

—Por cierto, haremos una fiesta por el año nuevo—Menciono Fumiko—Algo privado, por lo que están invitados, también puedes traer a las tres hermanas, sus padres han sido invitados después de todo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces Fumiko.

—Tenlo por seguro, Toga—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Su cuerpo estaba realmente caliente, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma constante y casi frenética; de nuevo fijo su mirada en la nieve, como podía ser posible que sintiera hervir su cuerpo mientras que se encontraba al aire libre, siendo este tan gélido. Dejo a un lado la nieve y fijo su vista en su oponente, él cual no le quitaba la vista de encima y entonces vio como poco a poco este formaba lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, entonces se percató de que la nieve debajo de ella comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

El dolor punzante provenía de su costado derecho, instintivamente llevo sus manos hasta el lugar y utilizo un poco de su poder espiritual para calmar el dolor. Este cedió solo un poco, lo suficiente como para atacar a su oponente. Con gran agilidad y olvidándose del dolor, corrió hacia la figura platinada cuando estaba por tocarlo, este desapareció, ella se quedó quieta y cerro un momento sus ojos, si había algo novedoso, era que había aprendido a canalizar la energía demoniaca, pudiéndola identificar, aun en medio de la obscuridad o en su caso, en medio de una campo cubierto de nieve y a la mitad de la noche.

Él la miro desde donde se encontraba, estaba tranquila y nada desesperada por encontrarlo, supuso que se encontraba canalizando su energía demoniaca, al parecer la herida que le había causado no logro su objetivo, que se rindiera ante él.

—No me rendiré, Sesshomaru—Dijo la chica permaneciendo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Le dio tanta gracia, al menos tenía que darle crédito por soportar la temperatura, aun cuando aquel incidente de hacía ya un mes le había demostrado la fragilidad del cuerpo humano; también tenía que admitir que su técnica de pelea mejoraba, no era la mejor pero sin duda había tenido un significante avance. No quería admitirlo, pero en el corto tiempo que su hermano había fungido como docente de la menor de las hermanas Higurashi, ella sin duda demostró que quería ganarse un lugar.

—No me subestimes—dijo la chica abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia una de las grandes copas de los arboles cubiertos de nieve.

Ya lo había encontrado, había que darle unos cuantos puntos por ello, pero aún era una ilusa por pensar que podía derrotarlo, ya era más de media noche, de seguro este combate se alargaría y al fin de cuentas ella terminaría pagando las consecuencias, ya sea por hambre o por cansancio, así que de una vez por todas terminaría con el encuentro. El marcador sin duda estaba a su favor, 3-2, bajo rápidamente de su escondite y se dirigió su látigo al cuerpo de la chica, su objetivo principal seria la nuca, quería que se quedara inconsciente, pero la chica voltio rápidamente y su arco impidió el objetivo del demonio.

—Ahora estamos empatados, solicito el desempate—Menciono la chica mirando al demonio.

—Eres una tonta—dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

Ella estaba por hablar, pero se detuvo, el dolor de su costado había vuelto y podía sentir las garras del demonio clavándose de nuevo en la herida, lo miro con odio y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fueron sus ojos color dorado y algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagura salía de cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo y se enorgulleció de su aspecto, amaba el invierno ya que este dejaba a su piel aún más blanca y su rostro se tornaba aperlado.

— ¿No has visto a Kagome? —Pregunto Kikyo desde su cama.

La chica de mirada rojiza, maldijo a su hermana pequeña, desde que habían llegado a la casa Taisho todo giraba en torno a Kagome.

—No, de seguro esta por ahí paseando—respondió Kagura toda colérica.

—Según me dijo Inuyasha, desde el mediodía se ha ido a entrenar con Sesshomaru.

Kagura no pudo evitar enojarse, Kikyo noto el cambio de su hermana, se acercó a ella con sigilo y le dio una pequeña palmada.

—No me saques de quicio Kikyo—Dijo Kagura.

—Ella es tu familia.

—Mi familia, son mis padres.

—Entiendo.

—No entiendes, esto es algo que quiero.

—Kagura, te conozco muy bien y sé que solo un capricho.

—Sea lo que sea, lo quiero y no dejare que nadie interfiera.

—Creo que hemos subestimada a Kagome, ella ha sobresalido últimamente.

—Lo considero suerte, ella a diferencia de nosotras, tenía que desarrollar sus habilidades, esforzarse más.

—Debes estar feliz de las mejoras de tu hermana menor.

—Me enoja, todo en ella me molesta, un claro ejemplo es como se ganó tan rápido el afecto de los Taisho.

—No te has puesto a pensar que ella es la que más ha sufrido.

Kagura no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, no era su culpa que su hermana o aceptara su misión en esta vida, que del hecho de haber nacido como una sacerdotisa conllevaba demasiadas responsabilidades y sacrificios. Aún más cuando se era escogida para ser pareja de algún demonio de suma importancia.

—No ella aún no ha sufrido lo necesario—menciono Kagura.

—Opino que tienes que hacer lo tuyo pero sin afectar a Kagome.

—Lo dices porque con Inuyasha no tienes competencia.

—Entonces la consideras una competencia, eso es malo Kagura, después de todo tenemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas.

—Sabes que eso no me detendrá—sentencio Kagura.

Kikyo estaba por hablar, pero las puertas de la habitación se abrieron fuertemente, ambas hermanas se sorprendieron al ver aquella escena. Sesshomaru llevaba cargando de forma nupcial el cuerpo de Kagome, él ni las miro simplemente se dirigió a su cama y la dejo de una forma tan sutil en el cama.

—Ella esta…

—Noqueada, despertara en unas horas—Informo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —pregunto Kikyo.

—Su cuerpo tiene un límite, ella ha querido sobrepasarlo.

—Gracias por no abandonarla.

Sesshomaru se retiró de la habitación, Kikyo enseguida tapo el cuerpo de Kagome, el cual para su sorpresa estaba tibio, como si algo la hubiera cubierto, se sorprendió un poco, ella igual estaba desconcertada por las acciones que tenía Sesshomaru hacia ella, era tan diferente de Inuyasha, serio, callado y poco expresivo, incluso dudaba de que poseía sentimientos. Pero algo estaba claro, tenía una fascinación por su hermana menor, tal vez no era la pareja perfecta que su hermana merecía y mucho menos sería un ser amoroso y apasionado, pero estaba seguro de que la protegería.

— ¿Estas segura Kagura? —Menciono Kikyo.

—Sí, no me arrepentiré—Dijo Kagura apartándose.

Eso era sumamente doloroso y aún más viviendo de su hermana mayor, sus padres las habían criado para amarse y respetarse entre sí, es solo que la situación lo ameritaba, sabía que dos pelearían por quedarse en la familia, pero siempre pensó que sería ella contra Kagura, no Kagome. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, amaba a sus dos hermanas, pero tenía que decidir y definitivamente apoyaría a Kagome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Izayoi se encontraba descansando en su habitación, era más de medio día, pero realmente no se sentía con fuerzas como para levantarse.

—Mi señora, la señorita Kagome quiere ver como esta, ¿La dejo pasar? —le comunico una de sus doncellas.

—Claro que sí, déjala pasar—Dijo la matriarca con una sonrisa.

La doncella se fue y a los pocos minutos, Kagome estaba entrando, vestía un simple kimono en color menta con detalles florales, su cabello se encontraba trenzado y con unos cabellos rebeldes asomándose por su rostro.

—Así que hoy no entrenaras—Menciono Izayoi incorporándose sobre su cama.

—No, por lo que he escuchado Sesshomaru está muy ocupado junto con el señor Taisho—Dijo la chica sentándose en frente de la mujer.

Kagome no pudo pasar por alto la palidez de la señora de la casa, sonreía, pero estaba casi segura de que estaba cansada.

—No preguntare como se encuentra, puesto que…

—Lo sé, me veo terrible.

—Debe descansar y tomar todas sus medicinas.

—La emperatriz fue muy amable al enviarme al curandero real.

—Sí, es muy amable de su parte, sin duda ella es muy buena.

Kagome miro con preocupación a la mujer, definitivamente no la había visto tan frágil en esos meses, como ahora.

—No debes preocuparte, estaré bien—Dijo Izayoi percatándose de la preocupación de la chica.

—Se veía tan saludable.

—Es el precio que tengo que pagar—menciono la mujer.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunto Kagome.

—Solo mi esposo lo sabe y claro mis hijos, por lo que te pediría que no lo dijeras.

—No es necesario que me lo cuente, no soy nadie después de todo.

—Aun no, pero lo serás—Dijo Izayoi segura de sus palabras.

Ante esas palabras Kagome se quedó callada y algo colorada, realmente estaba interesada en saber por qué lo había dicho con tanta seguridad, no descartaba la idea de formar parte de la familia Taisho, pero a la vez no quería.

—Bien, provengo del clan de la luna, básicamente podemos adivinar el futuro, dependiendo de las fases lunares, cabe mencionar que cuando hay luna llena, es cuando más visiones se nos puede presentar.

—Solo se les presenta o pueden elegir.

—En las fases lunares, se nos presenta pequeños fragmentos, pero en la luna llena, nosotros podemos elegir realizar un ritual.

—He de suponer que es cuando más revelaciones tienen.

—Exacto, pero hay un precio—Dijo Izayoi—Realizar esos rituales deterioran tu salud y acortan tu tiempo de vida.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, entonces su poder estaba comenzando a pedirle un precio y ese era su salud.

—Lo mejor sería no consultarlo más.

—Eso supongo.

—Supongo que ese den consume su poder espiritual, es por ello que se encuentra débil, me gustaría ayudarla.

— ¿Cómo querida?

No lo había intentada, pero durante su formación, recordó que su maestra Kaede, le había mencionado que las sacerdotisas a diferencia de los humanos comunes, ella habían sido bendecidas por un gran poder espiritual, el cual era manejable y se podría transferir a alguien que esté muy enfermo, este acto no acostaría su vida, ni mucho menos limitar su poder. Siempre y cuando este acto sea con una total fe y ambas partes estén de acuerdo.

Últimamente sentía que su poder espiritual crecía a tal punto de que podía percibir las energías y saber sus movimientos, no del todo pero esto sí que le daba ventaja al momento de luchar, la última vez lo había hecho con Sesshomaru, no lo pudo derrotar, pero sí que lo sorprendió.

—Puedo transferirle un poco de mi energía espiritual, puesto que al utilizar su poder eso es lo que se consume, posteriormente sigue con el cuerpo, deteriorando la salud.

—Entiendo, pero no te perjudicara a ti

—No, solo le transferiré un poco de la mía, no se preocupe que la mía se regenera.

—Valla que el ser sacerdotisa tiene sus ventajas.

—Así es, pero también tenemos ciertas reglas, tiene que estar en total acuerdo con esto, no pude ni siquiera pensar en lo más profundo de su ser que no desea ser salvada.

—Querida, lo que deseo más en esta vida es quedarme más tiempo a lado de mi esposo, de mis hijos y de ustedes.

—Entonces, lo hare.

Izayoi estaba tan orgullosa de Kagome, estaba madurando, en parte tenía que agradecerle a sus hijos, a pesar de que la habían apartado de su lado, ellos habían hecho un excelente trabajo, puesto que sus habilidades de la chica habían mejorado considerablemente.

— ¿Esta lista?

—Claro.

Kagome coloco ambas manos en el pecho de Izayoi, la cual permaneció con los ojos cerrados y pensamientos positivos, sin duda quería estar bien, quería ver a sus hijos siendo felices e incluso estar más tiempo con su esposo, al cual sin duda amaba más que su vida misma.

Una luz rosada surgió de sus manos y penetro el cuerpo de la matriarca, la cual podía sentir poco a poco como este poder recorría su cuerpo, Kagome estaba tan concentrada que no noto que un par de ojos dorados miraba la escena.

Izayoi podía sentir ahora como la energía volvía a su cuerpo y aquel malestar desaparecía por completo, llegando a su cuerpo una paz interna, como si su alma misma fuera sanara.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —Pregunto Kagome.

—Es como si mi alma misma fuera sanada—Dijo Izayoi con lágrima en los ojos—Muchas gracias mi querida Kagome.

La abrazo fuertemente y las lágrimas siguieron saliendo, consideraba a Kagome como la hija que no pudo tener y aún más ahora que sentía que le había salvado la vida.

—Kagome, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, solo algo mareada, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Mejor recuéstate—Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

La chica siguió la indicación y en un dos por tres, quedo dormida. Izayoi miraba con algo de preocupación a la chica.

—No te preocupes ella estará bien—Dijo la voz de su hijo Inuyasha.

— ¿A qué hora regresaste? —Pregunto con sorpresa.

—Ella te salvo, ¿No es así?

—Sí, ella lo ha hecho, me siento de maravilla.

—Me alegro madre—Dijo el semidemonio abrazando a su madre.

— ¿No sabes nada de tu padre y tu hermano?

—No, mi padre menciono que era una misión del palacio.

—Lo más seguro es que tarden.

—Faltan 3 semanas para la celebración del año nuevo, supongo que hay un límite.

—Eso supongo, espero que todo salga bien.

—Madre, te dijo padre que las invitaron a ellas también—menciono el semidemonio mirando a la chica.

—Sí, esto sin duda debe ser obra de la emperatriz.

—También pensé lo mismo madre, tú crees que…

—No por nada aceptaron este trato, si fuera por ellos hubieran elegido en ese mismo momento a una de ellas, pero sin duda algo traman.

—Al menos, Kagome se convirtió en nuestra esperanza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella ha demostrado que puedes salir de la obscuridad, que si te esfuerzas puedes mejorar, madre, ella ha sido nuestra luz.

—Si hijo, creo que ella cambiara a nuestra familia y rezo porque tu hermano deje atrás su orgullo y la elija.

Inuyasha abrazo de nuevo a su madre, se sentía un poco mal por ella, ya que había una pequeña parte del acuerdo que no le había comentado, esta era que los primeros en elegir seria la familia imperial, estaba casi seguro que escogerían a la que más se amoldara a la vida en el palacio y que tuviera algo de diplomacia.

—La esperanza es lo último que muere al final—Menciono Izayoi mirando a la chica dormida.

—Claro madre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dos demonios se encontraban caminando por el bosque, los pequeños demonios que los veían pasar estaban conscientes de su gran poder y se alejaban de su camino.

—No me disculpare, si eso es lo que quiere la emperatriz—Menciono Sesshomaru.

—Ambos sabemos que no lo harás, simplemente terminemos con esto—Dijo Toga.

— ¿Crees que fue buena idea marcharte cuando tu mujer está enferma?

—Esta misión es mi prioridad por ahora, ella estará bien.

—Antes de salir pude ver al curandero imperial, por eso no estas preocupado.

—Algún día entenderás hijo que el poder no radica en la fuerza, si no el tener a alguien a quien proteger.

— ¿Alguien a quien proteger?

Sesshomaru maldijo las ideas tan humanizadas de su padre, aquel demonio que en sus tiempos era temido por su sadismo y crueldad, ahora estaba siendo amaestrado por una princesa humana. Sin duda no llegaría a ser como su padre, no tomaría en cuenta sus ridículas ideas y mucho menos buscaría a alguien a quien proteger, después de todo el sería mejor que su padre.

Continuara…

Bueno pues hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, tratare de actualizar los martes en la noche, para que el miércoles en la mañana se despierten con tan buena noticia y les alegre su día, jeje se vale soñar :] saludos y mis mejores deseos.

Atte. Ina-chan.


	8. Capítulo 8

Mil disculpas por subir a esta hora, pero realmente tuve mucho que hacer, en fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aún más por leer esta historia, agradecería sus comentarios, sugerencias y teorías.

 **Nota:** Guest, saludos y muchas gracias por comentar, por alguna razón no me permite la página responder tus comentarios, por lo que vi necesario mencionarlo aquí, mil gracias por tus comentarios y te mando muchos saludos estoy pendiente de todos.

De igual forma Saki, Sai, Anii, no me deja comentarles, pero leo todos sus mensajes y me alegran el día. :]

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Año 1

Naraku se encontraba caminando junto a su padre, el cual no tenía un buen aspecto, caminaron por unos pasillos siendo seguidos por su sequito, los cuales permanecían detrás, con la cabeza cabizbaja y en completo silencio.

—Esta mañana no luces tan mal padre—susurro Naraku a su padre.

—Debe ser por los cuidados de la emperatriz—menciono el emperador con una suave sonrisa y deteniendo su andar.

—Es de suponerse, no ha asistido a la corte—dijo el semidemonio—comienzan a preocuparse por tu salud, los miembros del consejo y de la corte.

—Sabes que nadie puede enterarse de mi estado actual de salud.

—Lo sé muy bien padre, pero harías bien en descansar y dejarle a la emperatriz ciertas responsabilidades.

El emperador comenzó de nuevo a caminar, con letargo y colocándose bien el grueso abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto, la temperatura había descendido considerablemente en los últimos días, la nieve se había extendido aún más, cubriendo la mayoría de los camino hacia la cuidad imperial, complicando un poco el comercio interno y externo. Tema que últimamente aquejaba al consejo y a los participantes de la corte, puesto que comenzaba a escasear ciertos alimentos.

—La emperatriz es muy capaz, si por mi fuera la pondría al frente —Realizo una pausa—pero algunos integrantes de la corte y del consejo, no les hace gracia esa idea—finalizo el emperador.

— ¡Tú eres el emperador! ¡Deberían escucharte!—Grito Naraku en un ataque de ira.

El emperador coloco su mano en el hombre de su joven hijo, estaba consiente que al decir aquellas últimas palabras se arriesgaba a provocar el enojo de su primogénito, pero quería ser sincero con él, ya que tanto su querida esposa como su hijo, tendrían el reino pero la situación actual y la futura no se veía muy positiva, esto sin duda era una de las tantas razones que le impedían dormir.

—Sabes que la función del consejo, es ser imparcial ante estas situaciones, por bastante tiempo los humanos han gobernado junto con los semidemonios, ellos verían a la emperatriz como una amenaza.

—Mi madre, teniendo la posición que tenía mucho antes de conocerte, fue escogida como tú esposa, ¿Por qué sería una amenaza alguien que ha sido seleccionado por el mismo consejo?

—Son las circunstancias—Revelo el emperador.

—Si te refieres a los rumores de una posible guerra en contra de nosotros, no la consideraría, puesto que no tiene ningún fundamento.

—Si rio suena es porque agua lleva—Menciono son sabiduría.

—Entiendo tu punto padre, pero mi madre no es una amenaza.

—Ella sin duda proviene de una de las familias de demonios más poderosos e importantes en la fundación de la ciudad imperial—Realizo una pausa—El consejo teme que por su historial familiar, provoque un levantamiento de demonios contra los humanos.

— ¡Ella nunca haría algo como eso!—Menciono Naraku indignado.

—Hijo, piensa en ella como una herramienta, para realizar una estrategia política que nos beneficie—sujeto con fuerza el hombro de su hijo—No piensas en ella como tu madre.

Naraku estaba consiente, de que su madre era un demonio, el cual por su naturaleza no podía demostrar sus sentimientos, ni dar muestras de afecto, había sufrido sin fin de veces cuando algunos niños demonios lo habían hecho sentir mal en sus épocas de formación académica. Su madre nunca le dio un abrazo, ni muchos menos le ayudo a secar sus lágrimas. Por lo contrario ella siempre lo miraba de forma desaprobatoria, siendo su padre aquel que lo confortara en dichos momentos. Cuando fue creciendo comprendió un poco más su naturaleza y las de su madre, aceptando y dejando atrás el odio, que llego a sentir por su madre.

—Ella nunca realizo su papel de madre, su misma naturaleza se lo impidió, por lo que solo tengo un vínculo de sangre con ella—Menciono el semidemonio algo melancólico.

—Desecha ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, ella sin duda nos ama.

—A su manera.

—Platicaremos de esto más adelante, por ahora es mejor concentrarnos en la celebración de año nuevo.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado padre para este año? —Pregunto con sumo interés el semidemonio.

El emperador se detuvo ante un gran espacio abierto, lleno de columnas de madera, dejando ver desde su posición un gran lago, el cual era el corazón del palacio, puesto que todo fue construido alrededor de sí. Este se encontraba por completo congelado y cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve. Naraku miro con asombro el lugar, puesto que era un gran espacio en forma de pentagrama, por sus constantes viajes académicos, había olvidado por completo aquella parte del palacio, recordando su verdadera belleza, la cual todos los veranos, aquel lago se cubrían por completo por pétalos multicolores de los diferentes árboles que se encontraban descansando ahí.

—Pienso que este sería un buen lugar—Dijo el emperador mirando por los alrededores.

—No sería mejor un lugar cerrado padre, aunque hay techo aquí, en la noche debe haber un frio infernal, será abrumador para ti y también para nuestras invitadas.

—He pensado en decorar el espacio con muchos candelabros, también adornaran los pilares y pasillos, el lugar será tan cálido que incluso parecerá verano.

—Entonces, los candelabros dorados serian una buena opción, puesto que los colores que predominan en este lugar son el verde, dorado y rojo.

—Sí, estaba pensando en ese color, habrá grandes y pequeños, pero un sinfín de ellos decorara todo este lugar.

—Me parece muy bien padre.

—De igual manera en el centro ira una pequeña tarima, representando el escenario con un gran dragón dorado.

— ¿Un escenario dices?

—Sera el año del dragón, he pensado que nuestras invitadas, podrían presentar alguna ofrenda.

— ¿Ofrendas dices?

—Así es, ofrendaran al nuevo año sus talentos.

—Creo que no es necesario eso padre.

—Si lo es, recuerda que una de ellas estará con nosotros próximamente, sería bueno conocerlas mejor y que mejor momento sino la celebración del año nuevo—dijo el emperador con emoción.

—La idea de demostrar sus talentos no me convence, pero espero que todo lo que planear se logre padre, después de todo el año del dragón es un buen augurio y aún más si todos vistiéramos de rojo y dorado.

—Platicare con la emperatriz sobre este asunto, me encantaría oír su punto de vista.

—Bien, entonces me retiro padre—Dijo el semidemonio realizando una reverencia.

— ¿A dónde planeas ir?

—Los hijos más jóvenes de nuestros miembros del consejo vendrán al palacio, quieren que les dé unas cuantas clases.

—Muy bien, te deseo mucho éxito hijo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Narrado por Kagome_

Últimamente el castillo Taisho estaba siendo decorado por un sinfín de candelabros dorados y objetos con dragones dorados, no tarde en darme cuenta de que el año nuevo estaba por llegar. Siendo el año del dragón, representando para la familia imperial un buen augurio, ya que su escudo era la de un dragón.

Incluso la señora Izayoi se encontraba ayudando, la cual estaba mejorando día con día, apenas hacia unas semanas ella se encontraba postrada en su cama y con un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, producto sin duda de sus talentos; ahora corría de aquí para allá decorando la gran casa. Simplemente no podía estar más feliz por ello, al sabes que pude ayudar a una persona, a la cual no solo aprecio sino que la considero como una segunda madre.

Mis hermanas sin duda, al enterarse de toda esta situación, en especial Kikyo, me aplicaron la ley de hielo, evitándome y dejándome de hablar. Pensé que me dolería, pero no fue así, me sentía con tanta energía y alegre, al fin pude ser de ayuda.

— ¡Kagome querida! —Me había llamado la señora Izayoi.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

—En mi habitación deje unos tapetes dorados y rojos, ¿podrías traérmelos?

—Claro.

Me dirigí alegremente hacia su habitación pero una habitación me llamo la atención, a mi mente llegaron de nuevo aquellas imágenes de Sesshomaru con los ojos llenos de sangre, sus enormes colmillos y garras, podía sentir de nuevo aquel dolor que me provoco, instintivamente lleve mis manos hacia el centro de mi pecho, ahí escondida debajo de mi grueso atuendo de sacerdotisa se encontraba su marca, la cual sin duda había cumplido con su objetivo, jamás podría olvidarlos. Sin duda era una suerte que mis hermanas no lo hayan visto, ya que no quiero imaginar el escándalo que harían, me atrevo a pensar que más Kagura que Kikyo.

Eso me llevo a darme cuenta de que últimamente, tanto el general como Sesshomaru no se encontraban en casa. Así que mis entrenamientos se encontraban en total sosiego, únicamente por las mañanas calentaba con la espada y con el tiro con arco, al término desayunaba y ayudaba en lo que se le ofreciera a la señor Izayoi. Incluso ella desconocía el motivo por el cual su marido e hijo se ausentaban constantemente, solo recuerdo que al día siguiente de que ayudara a la señora Izayoi, vi al general por un corto tiempo, después de eso no lo he visto y de eso han pasado ya tres semanas.

Quiero pensar que se encuentran en alguna misión, puesto que en una de nuestras charlas matutinas, lady Izayoi menciono que su esposo fue llamado al palacio, ya que realizaran una pequeña celebración por el año nuevo, la familia imperial le había solicitado a la familia Taisho, que nosotras asistiéramos y que realicemos una ofrenda con nuestros talentos al año nuevo. Sin duda Kagura se entusiasmó y a las pocas horas se puso a practicar su danza con la espada, Kikyo no gustaba de demostrar sus talentos, pero no le quedo de otra que aceptar y practicaba una canción con la flauta; por mi parte me emocione ya que mencionaron que mi padre y mi madre asistirían al evento, sin duda era el momento perfecto para verlos y contarles todo lo que me había pasado, así que sin duda daría lo mejor de mí, cantaría con todo el alma hasta el punto de hacerles sentir la letra de mi canción.

Sin duda estas semanas habían sido muy ajetreadas y llena de actividades por hacer, estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea de presentarme ante el emperador y la emperatriz. Aún más por el hecho de representar a la familia Taisho y mi familia, los Higurashi, sin duda este año nuevo, traería cosas positivas para mí.

 _Fin de la narración de Kagome._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Han pasado más de dos semanas y no tenemos ni un solo rastro de esos demonios gatos.

Menciono Sesshomaru a su padre, quien se encontraba caminando a su lado, tan tranquilo y sereno.

—Solo en pocas ocasiones había escuchado hablar del clan de los gatos leopardo.

—Son nuestros enemigos, nunca han aceptado a los humanos, inclusive se los comen.

—Bueno, creo que aún no los han domado, como al resto de nosotros.

—Deja tus comentarios sarcásticos Sesshomaru para después, faltan unas solas semanas para la fiesta de año nuevo y aun no tenemos nada.

—Teníamos algo, pero tenían que volver a ver a tu mujer—Menciono Sesshomaru algo fastidiado.

—Ella ya está bien, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, esta misión es lo más importante ahora.

— ¿Tenemos? Estoy contigo en esto porque sé que en parte tuve algo de culpa, pero no lo hago por amor a ti.

Inu no Taisho ignoro aquellos comentarios de su hijo últimamente Sesshomaru estaba de muy mal humor, habían pasado cerca de dos semanas y media en busca del clan de los gatos leopardos, los cuales eran los más propensos a organizar alguna guerra ante la familia real, ya que eran uno de los pocos clanes de demonios que no querían rendir tributo a su emperador, ya que ellos eran muy orgulloso y vengativos, en sus épocas de juventud, el gran general junto con sus aliados derroto al líder, Oyokata, por lo que sus seguidores se retiraron de sus tierras y no se volvió a saber de ellos, pero últimamente hay demonios que aseguran a ver vistos a miembros de dicho clan, juntando seguidores de diferentes clanes para que se unan a su revolución en contra de los humanos y semidemonios.

—Si mal no recuerdo tú derrotaste a Oyokata, su líder.

—Así es, pero son gatos, recuerda que tienen nueve vidas, me preocupa el hecho de que puedan revivirlo para que lidere el levantamiento.

—Nuestro informante nos dijo que siguiéramos este camino, llegaríamos a una aldea destruida y de ahí a una especie de bruma, ya hemos pasado la aldea, pero la bruma no se encuentra por ningún lado y mucho menos detecto algo.

—Estamos cerca, sigamos caminando.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que deslumbraron la bruma, la nieve caía generosamente sobre la noche estrellada.

—La bruma esta quieta, no creo que se mueva, será mejor que descansemos y por la mañana atravesaremos la bruma.

—Debemos seguir padre, no hay tiempo de descansar.

—No sabemos lo que hay ahí.

—Entonces averigüémoslo—Menciono Sesshomaru entrando en la bruma.

El general temía por la temeraria acción de su hijo, siempre le había fascinado las batallas pero aún más realizar tácticas y planes de guerra, le encanta recrear batallas y adivinar los posibles resultados. Pero su hijo era tan diferente a él, era impulsivo, creía que por poseer un gran poder siempre saldría victorioso, pero él más que nadie sabía que incluso hasta el demonio más poderoso podría caer, y mientras más alto suba más dolerá la caída.

Realmente la bruma era tan densa, que no se lograba apreciar nada, ambos demonios caminaban con paso firme pero atento ante cualquier posible ataque sorpresa, de repente un olor a gato mojado los alerto.

— ¡Demonios perros no son bienvenidos aquí! —Menciono una voz aguda entre la bruma.

— ¡Soy el general Inu No Taisho y mi hijo Sesshomaru, queremos hablar con su líder! —dijo vos fuerte.

— ¡Tú lo mataste Taisho! ¡No eres bienvenido!

— ¡He venido en nombre de la emperatriz, Fumiko Taisho! —menciono el general.

Sesshomaru quien permanecía alerta y listo para cualquier ataque se sorprendió al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre, sus suposiciones habían sido acertadas, su tía, era la que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Un gran silencio fue motivo de alerta para ambos demonios, así como la disipación de la bruma, dejando ver poco a poco un palacio destruido, así como unas figuras.

—Soy Toran—dijo una mujer demonio con cabellera celeste y mirada felina—No aceptamos su visita demonios perros, pero respetamos en gran medida a la emperatriz.

— ¿Tu eres el líder ahora? —Pregunto Toga.

—Sí, soy la hija mayor de Oyokata, estos son mis hermanas y hermano.

Mostrando a tres demonios, una de las mujeres, tenía el cabello de color fuego y ojos del mismo color, la otra tenía el cabello largo y castaño con ojos color celeste; por ultimo un hombre grande con cabello corto y negro, los cuatro demonios meneaban su singular cola de gato.

—No estamos de acuerdo con los nuevos mandatos—menciono el hombre—pero como menciono mi hermana, respetamos a la emperatriz, ella es la responsable de mantenernos aún con vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que los mantiene con vida? —Pregunto Sesshomaru.

—No estamos autorizados para revelar esa información, pero le debemos mucho a ella, por lo que si son enviados de su parte, debemos respetar esa orden—respondió Toran.

—Hace unos días un grupo de demonios fue atacado, entre ellos había un informante privado de la reina, quien daría los nombres de los principales personajes que están involucrados en la guerra en contra de la familia imperial.

— ¿Y pensante que el clan de los gatos leopardos fue el responsable? —Menciono Toran.

—Así es, se especuló que ustedes querían venganza y por eso se estaban alzando en contra del imperio.

—Por más que quisiéramos—menciono Shunran—No tenemos un líder al igual que energía para ello.

—Después de que nuestro padre fuera asesinado, por ti general, muchos de nuestros hermanos y hermanas se fueron, denigrando nuestro linaje y casándose con humanos y semidemonios—dijo la otra hermana, Karan.

—Por lo que ahora solo somos un grupo de 20 personas que conformamos en clan, así que no le veo el chiste a querer tener una guerra—dijo Toran.

—Bien, entonces me disculpo por pensar mal de ustedes—dijo Toga.

—Por otro lado general, no son los únicos visitantes que hemos tenidos el día de hoy—dijo Karan.

—Un grupo de demonios, han intentado entrar en nuestras tierras o al menos en lo que queda de ellas, claro que fueron asesinados y nos dimos un gran festín, así que general le pedimos que se retiren—Menciono Shunran.

—Solo quiero saber si alguno de esos informantes hablo con ustedes.

—Así es—Menciono el único hermano.

Sus tres hermanas lo miraron con sorpresa, el demonio saco de su vestimenta un pergamino.

—Nuestro hermano Kera, era el informante de la emperatriz, antes de ir con los demonios me entrego esto—Dijo mostrando el pergamino—Me pidió que lo cuidara y que si no regresaba se lo diera a la emperatriz.

—Ella me ha enviado, se lo llevare personalmente—Menciono Toga.

— ¡Hermano no confíes en el! ¡Mato a nuestro padre! —Dijo Toran.

—El pergamino tiene un sello, que solo la emperatriz puede abrir, así que no me preocupa en lo más mínimo entregártelo, general—dijo el demonio entregando el pergamino en las garras de Toga.

Toga guardo el pergamino en sus ropas, miro a su hijo y le indico que se retiraran.

—Otra cosa general, los rebeldes son solo una marioneta, la persona que está detrás de esta guerra, es alguien de mucho poder, por lo que le aconsejaría que cuidara sus espaldas, ya que en todos los clanes hay traidores—Menciono Shunran.

Antes de que la bruma vuelva, Sesshomaru observo como más seguidores del clan salían de su escondite, los cuales supuso que habían escuchado todo la conversación. Cuando la bruma cubrió de nuevo el bosque, dieron por entendido que no les harían nada y eran libres de irse, el joven demonio estaba agradecido, no soportaba un minuto más viajar al lado de su padre, quería la comodidad de su habitación y ver sufrir a la sacerdotisa.

—Padre, consideras que es verdad todo lo que dijeron.

—No tengo razones para no creerles, la emperatriz me hablo de esos 4 hermanos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo informaste?

—No lo considere relevante.

—Bien, volvamos entonces.

Ambos demonios se transformaron en esferas de luz, se elevaron en el cielo y desaparecieron en la noche.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba nerviosa, se miraba en el espejo, vestía un kimono completamente rojo y de algodón, el obi llevaba un flor azul, su cabellos estaba en una media cola y tenía unos adornos dorados, en su frente llevaba un pequeño diamante dorado, realzando su mirada, su rostro bellamente pintado de una forma más sutil que su piel irradiaba luz misma, encima se colocó un gran abrigo de piel blanca, resaltando aún más sus ojos azules. Se sentía tan bella y viva, que nadie le arruinaría la noche.

—Te ves realmente linda, Kagome—Menciono su hermana Kikyo.

Kagome miro a su hermana de los pies a la cabeza, tenía al igual que ella un kimono rojo solo que con la única diferencia de que en su obi poseía una flor en color rosada, sus cabellos azabaches estaban sujetos en una coleta alta adornada por prendedores dorados y algo que le llamo la atención era la parte de su pecho, estaba sumamente ajustado y en marcaba sus generosos pechos.

—Lo único que te falta Kagome, son pechos—Dijo Kagura adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Kagura, quieres comportarte—Menciono Kikyo algo apenada.

—Pero si es la verdad, nuestra pobre hermanita aún no tiene pechos—Dijo Kagura sin culpa.

—Gracias por darte cuenta Kagura—Dijo Kagome algo molesta.

Kagura por su parte, tenía el cabello en un gran chongo y de adorno listones dorados, sus labios eran de un rojo carmesí, en su kimono llevaba una flor blanca, resaltando sus ojos color rubí, si había algo que Kagome envidiaba, de cierta manera, era que ellas ya estaban desarrollándose, tenían busto y caderas, mientras que ella aún no se encontraba forma, realmente era frustrante, quería ya desarrollar dejar de ser una niña, al menos así la tomarían más en cuenta.

—Bueno dejemos atrás esas discusiones infantiles y estemos alegres y en la mejor disposición, puesto que nuestros padres estarán ahí—Menciono Kikyo.

Las dos hermanas se callaron y asentaron con la cabeza en señal de que se comportaran.

—Kagome, no quiero que te separes de nosotros y mucho menos que deambules por el palacio—Menciono Kikyo.

—Estaré a su lado siempre hermanas.

Las tres hermanas se colocaron sus abrigos y salieron de la habitación, estaban listas y entusiasmadas con la velada de esta noche. Sin duda sería un evento inolvidable.

Continuara…

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, el capítulo en si era muy extenso por lo que decidí dejarlo en dos, así que no me odien, espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Atte: Ina-chan :]


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos, feliz miércoles, mitad de semana aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero con mucho gusto sus comentarios, sugerencias y teorías, saludos.

 **Nota:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Faby sama, SaV21, Briyitt, paovampire, Dark Kasami y Veros, que no me deja responderte, pero gracias por tus comentarios, los leí todos. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir y leer la historia, es para ustedes! :]

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: Año Nuevo. Parte 2

— ¿Dónde está toda la gente? —cuestiono Kagome admirando los hermosos decorados de las calles de la ciudad imperial.

—Están en el palacio—Indico Izayoi, quien se encontraba frente a las tres hermanas.

—Se supone que la fiesta es solo para la familia imperial—menciono Kagura.

—Así es, pero antes de la celebración privada, es una tradición que toda la gente que conforma la cuidad imperial, se reúna en el palacio, para realizar una pequeña ceremonia de bienvenida al año nuevo—Narró la princesa admirando los hermosos faroles dorados.

—Es normal no saber de estas tradiciones—Indico Kikyo a sus hermanas—Por más de 14 años nuestro único hogar era el bosque y la academia.

—Sin duda la cuidad imperial, es hermosa, espero poder conocerla más a fondo—Dijo Kagome con emoción.

—Esperemos que así sea querida—le respondió Izayoi con una gran sonrisa.

Las cuatro mujeres se encontraban en el interior de un palanquín bastante grande, el cual contaba con dos ventanas, dejando ver gran parte de la ciudad imperial, esta se encontraba decorada con candelabros y banderas doradas, siendo el escudo un gran dragón; también la nieve cubría gran parte de los negocios y hogares de la maravillosa metrópolis, realzando más la belleza de la cuidad.

El transporte se encontraba siendo movilizado por 6 sirvientes de gran estatura y complexión, detrás, se encontraba Inuyasha cabalgando y admirando el hermoso decorado de la cuidad. En la parte delantera se encontraba el general Inu No Taisho montando un hermoso corcel blanco y a su lado su hijo, Sesshomaru, quien cabalgaba un ejemplar negro; él mantenía la vista al frente y atento ante cualquier amenaza, básicamente desde el momento en que salieron del su hogar había estado de ese modo. El viaje había durado unas cuantas horas y al fin se encontraban en la gran ciudad imperial, unos ansiosos y otros emocionados por los posibles sucesos que conllevaría aquella invitación.

—Padre, quiero estar presente cuando le des el pergamino a la emperatriz—Sentencio el joven demonio.

—Eso no depende de mi hijo, sino de ella—Menciono su padre.

—Convénsela, si hay una guerra próxima, quiero formar parte de ella—Índico el ojidorado con determinación.

—El momento llegara, Sesshomaru, en el que tendrás que demostrarle no solo al mundo, sino a ti mismo porque eres primogénito de la familia Taisho.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku se encontraba ayudando a su padre a recostarse en su cama, hacia no tan solo unos minutos que la ceremonia de año nuevo, había concluido y todos los invitados se retiraban.

Los lores por su parte, se habían despedido de la familia imperial e incluso habían les habían brindado obsequios; todo para llamar a la buena fortuna y de igual manera quedar bien ante el linaje.

El semidemonio había notado el cansancio de su padre y lo llevo inmediatamente a su habitación para que descansara unos minutos, mientras el evento principal era preparado.

La emperatriz por su parte, se encontraba majestuosamente arreglada, con un bello kimono rojo y un obi dorado con pequeños diseños de dragones; Una vez que su marido se retiró y los lores se fueron, pudo respirar a gusto ya que hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

—Mi señora, la familia Higurashi está aquí—Le informo un guardia.

— ¿Han sabido algo de los Taisho? —Pregunto la majestuosa mujer.

—Me han indicado que están en la entrada principal de la cuidad, no tardaran en arribar al palacio.

—Bien, iré con los Higurashi, cuando ellos lleguen condúcelos al salón principal.

— ¿También a las tres sacerdotisas?

—No, llévalas hacia mí—ordeno.

—Sí, mi señora—Respondió el guardia con una reverencia.

La mujer se arregló el cabello y se dispuso a ir al encuentro con el matrimonio Higurashi.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Debido a que la gente del pueblo se encontraba saliendo por la puerta principal del palacio, Toga se dirigía a la puerta trasera, ahí no habría gente y su entrada sería mucho más tranquila.

—Ya estamos cerca—Indico Izayoi— ¿Están listas para ver a sus padres?

Las tres chicas realizaron un ademan de afirmación, estaban contentas por ver a sus padres después de aquellos meses.

—Solo les advierto algo—Interrumpió Izayoi—El palacio es muy grande y si no lo conocen del todo terminaran perdiéndose, así que les suplico que no se distraigan y sigan el camino o la dirección que se les indica.

—No se preocupe, lo tendremos en cuenta—Menciono Kikyo.

—De hecho esto debe ser dirigido únicamente a Kagome, a ella le encanta perderse en lugares ajenos—Indico Kagura con una risita burlona.

—Perdón Kagura, por querer explorar un lugar nuevo—Dijo la chica mirando con fastidio a su hermana mayor.

—Este no es lugar para que explores, mi niña—Menciono Izayoi—Podrás ver muy hermoso este lugar, pero definitivamente no es del todo bello, hay peligro en los muros y pilares de este lugar.

—Lo dice como si usted…

—Se lo que les digo—Interrumpió Izayoi a Kagura—Este lugar esta maldito.

Kagome miro con asombro a la mujer de cabellos negros, podía notar que no estaba mintiendo, todo lo que ella decía era verdad. Aunque aún no lograba entender cómo es que un lugar tan bello e imponente podría ser peligroso, se suponía que el palacio imperial era el lugar más seguro y acogedor.

—Bien, le aseguramos que seguiremos todas las órdenes que se nos den—Reafirmo Kikyo con determinación.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, confió en que la noche será provechosa y estimulante para todos.

De repente el palanquín se detuvo, indicando que era el momento de que salieran. La primera en bajar fue Izayoi, le siguió Kagome, Kikyo y de ultimo Kagura. El gran general se acercó a su esposa y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la gran puerta trasera, donde se encontraban ya varios guardias imperiales esperando su arribo.

Inuyasha se encontraba junto con su hermano y las tres hermanas detrás, a la espera de algún acontecimiento.

— ¡Buenas noche General Taisho y a su familia! —Mencionaron en coro los guardias.

— ¿Dónde será la función? —Pregunto el general.

—Nos indicaron que primero pasaran a la sala principal y posteriormente al evento—Indico uno de los guardias—Su familia pueden seguir a mis camaradas.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, pero antes que las hermanas comenzaran a seguir a la familia Taisho, uno de los guardias les impidió el paso, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Señoritas, tenemos órdenes de la emperatriz—Menciono el guardia—Síganme.

Las tres se miraron unos segundos y siguieron al guardia sin demora alguna, todo esto fue visto por los Taisho quienes se preguntaban el motivo por el cual la emperatriz había requerido su presencia antes del evento.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En el salón principal, se encontraba decorada por banderas doras y en todas ellas el sello de un enorme dragón.

—Creo que si alguien no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que año es, no sé qué lo hará—Menciono Inuyasha apuntando las banderas que cubrían la sala entera.

—Este año sí que se han esmerado—Indico Izayoi.

—Es por que este año es especial—Respondió el recién llegado, Naraku.

El clan Taisho, realizo una reverencia hacia su príncipe, quien los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—Estamos en familia, basta de protocolos—Indico Naraku, quien se aproximaba a ellos.

— ¿Por qué mencionaste que este año es especial?—Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—Sin duda primos, ustedes se casaran y el palacio contara por primera vez con una sacerdotisa—Respondió el príncipe.

—Eso es realmente bueno, Naraku—dijo el general abrazando a su sobrino—De igual manera, ustedes se involucraran más en los asuntos políticos.

—Me entusiasma más eso tío—Afirmo el semidemonio devolviendo el abrazo.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre? —Cuestiono Izayoi.

—Él está descansando, nos acompañara más adelante, tía—Informo Naraku.

Sesshomaru permanecía ajeno a toda aquella situación, él permanecía sentado y callado.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Las tres chicas, se encontraban entrando en una de las salas del palacio, ahí se podían deslumbrar tres figuras junto a la chimenea; la menor de las chicas pudo descifrar de quien se trataba y abandono su lugar junto a sus hermanas; se dirigió con gran premura hacia las figuras ya conocidas para ella.

— ¡Padre! ¡Madre! —Menciono la chica con emoción mientras abrazaba con gran ternura a sus progenitores.

Kikyo y Kagura, permanecieron en su lugar y miraron con gran asombro a la mujer que se apartaba del encuentro afectuoso de su pequeña hermana, esta dirigió su mirada hacia ellas, las cuales rápidamente y por inercia realizaron una reverencia, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de aquellos labios rojos.

—Mi niña—Dijo Sonomi con gran alegría y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Kagome, mi pequeña gaviota—inquirió Hokuto abrazando a las dos mujeres.

Después de unos minutos, los tres se separaron y Kagome identifico a la tercera figura, se acomodó su vestimenta y realizo una reverencia, la emperatriz no pudo evitar divertirse ante tal acto.

—Tranquila pequeña, no es necesario contenerse—Inquirió la emperatriz.

Sonomi y Hokuto, se acercaron a sus otras dos hijas, la cuales los recibieron con un abrazo, menos efusivo pero sincero. Kagome miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas aun en sus ojos, amaba el hecho de que su familia estuviera reunida después de tanto tiempo y aún más en aquellas circunstancias.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme, tienen mucho de qué hablar—Dijo la soberana—Cuando terminen de ponerse al día, uno de los guardias los guiara al evento.

Los presentes se despidieron con una reverencia, cuando la mujer desapareció de sus vistas, prosiguieron con su reunión.

— ¡Las tres han crecido! —Menciono Sonomi con una gran emoción—También puedo apreciar que el entrenamiento está rindiendo frutos en su cuerpo.

—Mis tres muchachitas, dando lo mejor como siempre—Dijo Hokuto con un gran orgullo.

—Todo gracias a la familia Taisho—Menciono Kagura.

—Sin duda, estoy realmente agradecido con ellos, en cuanto los vea les agradeceré como se debe—Inquirió el patriarca.

—Hemos tenidos altas y bajas—Dijo la menor de las hermanas—Pero sin duda hemos aprendido bastante.

—Ella más que nosotras—Menciono Kikyo refiriéndose a la menor.

—Bueno, tienen que contarnos todo, ¿Con que comenzamos? —pregunto la matriarca de las Higurashi.

Las tres hermanas se miraron entre si y luego miraron a sus padres, los cuales ya se habían sentado en unos grandes muebles junto al agradable fuego.

— ¿Con que comenzamos hermanas? —Pregunto Kikyo— ¿Con lo bueno o lo malo?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku llevaba a la familia Taisho hacia el lugar del evento, la conversación había girado sobre la nieve y como esta había cubierto los caminos e impedían hasta cierto punto el comercio. Los hermanos permanecían callados y atentos ante el camino que recorrían, mientras que el matrimonio, caminaba tomados de la mano mientras platicaba con Naraku de cosas tribales.

—La decoración fue idea de mi padre y mía, espero y sea acertada—Menciono Naraku a sus invitados.

Mientras más avanzaban por aquellos pasillos, más columnas con unos bellos y dorados candelabros se encontraban a su paso. Admiraron cada uno de ellos hasta que sintieron como la temperatura subía cada vez más. El rostro de Izayoi se llenó de fascinación al ver el lugar, a lo lejos podía ver el lago congelado y lleno de luces y flores invernales, el salón estaban decorado exquisitamente con listones y banderas doradas, haciendo un hermoso contraste entre las columnas rojas y el mobiliario en color verde jade.

En el centro se encontraba un pequeño escenario discretamente decorado y alrededor seis pequeñas mesas en color jade con una elegante vajilla dorada, en cada una de ellas habían dos gabinetes; Pegado a la pared se encontraba una gran y larga mesa, decorada con velas y flores multicolores, de igual manera había un sinfín de platillos y postres en ella.

— ¡Simplemente hermoso! —Inquirió Izayoi con emoción.

—Se han esforzado bastante—Menciono Toga.

—Me alegra que sea así—Dijo la emperatriz, quien llegaba con su sequito.

La familia Taisho mostró su respeto a la soberana, quien despidió a su sequito y luego enfoco su atención a sus parientes.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir—Menciono Fumiko con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a usted por invitarnos—Respondió Izayoi.

—Esta es una reunión familiar y con amigos, así que no hay necesidad de tanto protocolo—Indico la mujer de cabellos platinados—Naraku, trae a tu padre, creo que ya descanso lo suficiente.

—Sí, madre—dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí.

— ¿Por cierto donde están los Higurashi? —Pregunto Toga.

—No deben tardar, ya les he dado tiempo suficiente para su encuentro con sus amadas hijas.

—Gracias, tía Fumiko, por invitarlos—Inquirió Inuyasha aproximándose hacia la mujer.

—Son amigos cercanos de tu tío y por lo tanto míos igual, además de que quería darles un regalo de año nuevo a nuestras nuevas integrantes de la familia.

Sesshomaru permanecía callado y mirando la escena, de repente pudo sentir un aroma familiar, era jazmín combinado con sal, entonces adivino de quien se trataba.

La familia Higurashi había llegado a la sala, las tres hermanas parecían contentas y embelesadas por la fabulosa decoración. Hokuto junto con su esposa, se aproximaron hacia la pareja Taisho.

— ¡Hokuto Higurashi que alegría verte de nuevo! —Menciono Toga dándole un gran apretón de manos a su compañero.

— ¡Lo mismo digo Taisho! —Dijo respondiendo a su saludo.

— ¡Sonomi!—Menciono con emoción y abrazando a la mujer frente a ella.

— ¡Izayoi! —Grito con emoción.

Aquella escena era vista por los hijos de las respectivas parejas y por la emperatriz, quien miraba con suma atención y curiosidad a las tres hermanas.

—Quiero presentarles a mis hijos—Indico Toga mientras realizaba un ademan a sus hijos de que se acercaran y saludaran debidamente.

—Buenas noches soy Inuyasha, mucho gusto—Menciono el menor de los hermanos Taisho.

—Has crecido mucho—Indico Sonomi mientras le daba un beso materno al semidemonio—Izayoi sin duda es muy apuesto como su padre.

—Lo sé amiga—Dijo la pelinegra con una risita burlona.

—Y este es, Sesshomaru—Finalizo Toga.

—Un gusto—Menciono Hokuto ofreciendo su mano para un saludo formal.

—El gusto es mío señor Higurashi—indico Sesshomaru con seriedad.

Cuando los saludos y las presentaciones finalizaron, la pareja Higurashi expreso su más profundo agradecimiento ante los Taisho, por ver a sus hijas y por el trabajo excelente que estaban haciendo.

La plática fue interrumpida por la llegada del emperador Onigumo, quien caminaba a lado de su hijo, seguido por unos sirvientes; el semblante del monarca los sorprendió a todos, se encontraba con ojeras y pálido, como si estuviera enfermo.

Kagome lo miro atentamente y algo en su interior le decía que algo o alguien estaba enfermando al emperador, aún era muy joven como para verse de tal manera, su sexto sentido no podían fallarle, algo no andaba bien en aquel lugar.

— ¡Bienvenidos familia y amigos! —Menciono el monarca con una sonrisa.

—Bien, comencemos con nuestra celebración del año nuevo—Indico la emperatriz invitando a todos los presentes a sentarse.

—Comenzaremos con las ofrendas que han preparado, señoritas Higurashi—Dijo Naraku.

Las hermanas miraron a Naraku y asentaron con la cabeza, en señal de aceptación; las tres parejas se sentaron una a lado de la otra, a un costado los hermanos Taisho y Naraku completamente solo. Kagura se subió en el escenario, de su kimono saco dos abanicos y los abrió colocándose en posición, mientras que Kikyo preparaba su flauta para acompañar la danza de su hermana.

Kagome por su parte permaneció sentada y admirando a sus hermanas, todos los presentes pusieron toda su atención a las dos hermanas, Kikyo por su parte de sentó para no opacar a su hermana, cuando le fue indicado, la música de su flauta sonó, Kagura realizaba movimientos suaves mientras movía con gracia sus abanicos, realizando una simulación de un ave, daba giros y pequeños saltos, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa. En la parte crucial del baile lanzaba uno a uno sus abanicos tomándolos en el aire, casi al final los arrojo lo más alto que pudo y realizo un pequeño giro y justo cuando todos pensaron que los abanicos tocarían el suelo, ella con sus agiles manos los tomo a escasos centímetros de la superficie, ganándose con tal acto un mar de aplausos.

— ¡Sorprendente!—Menciono con entusiasmo el emperador.

— ¡Bien hecho Kagura! —dijo el padre de la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Kagura estaba más atenta a la reacción de Naraku y Sesshomaru, que del resto, pero solo uno de ellos parecía interesado en su actuación y sin duda no era el peliplata. Dedico una reverencia y se bajó del escenario, dejando a Kikyo en el, lista para su presentación.

—Sin duda eres la mejor con los abanicos—Le susurro Kagome a la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Lo sé, practique bastante—Respondió Kagura algo agitada.

Kikyo por su parte se encontraba lista para comenzar, ciertamente estaba algo nerviosa, sobre todo por la mirada de Inuyasha, pero tenía que dejar atrás ese nerviosismo y dar lo mejor, después de todo estaba segura que aquella invitación al palacio por parte de la familia imperial, era obra de la monarca, era como si ella les pusiera un prueba.

La chica cerro sus ojos y comenzó con una bella melodía, suave y llena de sentimientos, al avanzar un poco más, la mayoría de los presentes identifico que se trataba de una melodía muy famosa, que narraba las historia de cómo se creó en universo, la chica no se movía de su lugar y al llegar en la parte del clímax de la canción abrió sus ojos para poder transmitir la emoción que significaba para ella poder interpretar esa melodía. Los ojos de Sonomi y Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, puesto que al escuchar la melodía llegaban memorias a ellas, ya que aquella pieza musical era cantada por la madre de las chicas para dormir.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada discretamente hacia Kagome, quien estaba a un costado de él. La chica limpiaba sus lágrimas y miraba con una enorme sonrisa a su hermana, no comprendía con cual facilidad podía llorar, sus ojos azules eran empañados por aquellas cristalinas lágrimas, supuso que aquella melodía tan suave tenía un significado mucho más personal para ella y su familia.

La melodía llego a su fin y los aplausos llegaron, los padres de la chica estaban limpiando su llanto mientras que la familia real miraba a la chica con bastante alegría, sin duda su interpretación había sido esplendida, fresca y vivas. Kagome no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba emocionado y feliz por aquella interpretación, la menor de las hermanas pudo identificar amor en su mirada y se sintió sumamente orgulloso, por el hecho de que su hermana al fin había encontrado el amor.

—Ahora es el turno de Kagome—Indico Naraku.

Kikyo se bajó del escenario, mientras Kagome se encontraba ya de pie, terminando de aplaudirle a su hermana; la menor felicito a su hermana y le dio un abrazo, mientras que Kagura miraba con algo de indiferencia la escena.

— ¿Lista? —Le pregunto Kikyo, quien permanecía a su lado—Yo solo tocare, pero tú le darás la interpretación y valor a las letras, animo Kagome.

La menor de las hermanas se colocó en su lugar, mientras que Kikyo permanecía a un lado y con su flauta en su mano, los presentes llegaron a la conclusión de que sería la acompañante.

—La canción se titula, el bosque de las lamentaciones—Menciono la chica.

La música de la flauta sonó, siendo esta vivaz y llena de sentimiento, una tonada mucho más rápida y aguda. Kagome se había jurado que no cerraría los ojos, que vería a todos, guardando en su ser las reacciones de todos los presentes, después de todo ya no era aquella primeriza en cantar por primera vez frente a extraños; habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, por lo que aquella vergüenza que llego a sentir ya no estaba más. Le demostraría a los asistentes que no tendrían por qué subestimarla y aún más a cierto demonio.

 _En las profundidades del bosque verde de los Dioses,_

 _Se hace tarde en la oscura noche;_

 _Al resplandor de la luna flotante, noche tras noche, me ofrezco;_

 _Con quien seguramente no podré volver a reunirme, voy a cantar una canción para ti._

Aquellas estrofas fueron interpretadas con una voz suave, conforme avanzaba la melodía su voz se volvió más poderosa y llena de sentimientos; con cada letra que mencionaba, realizando pequeños ademanes con sus manos y girando de un lado a otro, mirando a todos los presentes.

 _Para esa voz y mi tristeza furiosa,_

 _Como no se me permite llorar_

 _Aquel paisaje de cenizas dejó ardiendo_

 _Quita el tiempo de mis recuerdos, sin dejarme respirar._

Realizo una pausa y se giró hacia donde estaban los hermanos Taisho, todos los presentes pusieron gran atención ante tal acto.

 _El decaído Dios de la fortaleza, refleja en un color carmesí;_

 _El otoño de hojas rojas suavemente cae en paz sobre mí._

 _Podría haber alguna razón para nada, si vas a rasgar todo hasta pedazos._

 _Esa voz y ese cuerpo también temblando, me pregunto si lo protegí con estas manos._

 _¿Por cuanto más yo tengo que buscarte?_

 _Aunque no pueda llegar a ti, gritare como me quemo._

 _Esas palabras que nos prometimos el uno al otro con nuestros meñiques_

" _Te protegeré en la eternidad"_

 _Esta promesa absurda aflojada se fue desatando, Porque tú no estás aquí_

Su voz, cambio, se volvió más dulce y pausado, cerró los ojos y despidió la canción con las ultimas estrofas, llena de sentimientos y unas suaves lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla.

 _Aunque no puedo llegar a ti, voy a quemar, voy a quemar_

 _Voy a dejar escapar un llanto…_

La flauta fue la última en sonar, Kagome realizo una reverencia y cuando estaba por bajarse del escenario, los presentes aplaudieron febrilmente, a lo que la chica rápidamente voltio el rostro, sorprendida por tal acto, había logrado su objetivo.

Algo que la sorprendió aún más fue el hecho de que Sesshomaru aplaudía, o al menos eso parecía, no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, de seguro aquel acto solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, no era como si fueran muy cercanos o al menos eso consideraba ella.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¡Sin duda fue un espectáculo sin igual! —Menciono con alegría el emperador mientras alzaba su copa para realizar el brindis.

Todos los presentes se encontraban ya sentados, el escenario había sido removido y todos se encontraban acomodados en un círculo, viéndose los unos a los otros. Por algún motivo la emperatriz había sugerido que las hermanas se sentaron junto a uno de los hombres solteros de la sala; Kagura fue escogida por Naraku, Inuyasha lógicamente escogió a Kikyo y Kagome, con gran pesar, se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru.

Ahora se encontraban a punto de comenzar con el gran festín, puesto que los sirvientes ya se habían encargado de dejar su bien elaborado platillos en sus respectivos lugares. Al ver que el monarca alzo su copa, todos alzaron de igual manera sus copas.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Salud! —Indico el soberano mientras bebía hasta el fondo su copa.

Las campanadas que indicaban la media noche sonaban triunfantes por todo el palacio, la concurrencia tomo de igual manera su copa, hasta el fondo, siendo este uno de los últimos rituales de la bienvenida al nuevo año.

—Bueno, comencemos con el banquete—Menciono la emperatriz— ¡Espero la comida sea de su agrado!

Todos agradecieron por la comida y se dispusieron a disfrutar de los platillos tan apetecibles que se encontraban frente a ellos. Kagome por su parte se encontraba aun asimilando el alcohol que había ingerido no hacía mucho, esperaba que aquel amorgo sabor se quitara de su boca, sino definitivamente no podría disfrutar de tan apetecible platillo que estaba frente a ella. Llevo su mano derecha hacia los cubiertos pero por el reducido espacio topo con la mano izquierda de su compañero, pensó que él ignoraría tal acto, pero para su sorpresa el voltio a ver.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención—Susurro la chica apenada.

— ¿Acaso igual quieres comer el mío? —Dijo el chico apuntando a su platillo.

—Para nada—contesto molesta la chica.

En todo el tiempo que había permanecido de huésped en la mansión Taisho, la chica no había presenciado que Sesshomaru ingiriera alimento alguno, por lo que le pareció interesante averiguar si él comía. Así que mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a su boca, miro discretamente a su compañero, pero este parecía absorto por completo, mirando hacia la nada, como si en su cabeza ya estuviera formulándose alguna situación.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? —Menciono Sesshomaru a la chica que casi se atraganta.

—Yo no te miraba—indico ella mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de té.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Acaso tu no comes? —Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

—Si lo hago, pero ahora no quiero.

—Sería una falta de respeto, si termino el mío y aún tengo hambre, comeré el tuyo—Menciono ella llevándose otro trozo de carne a la boca.

—Entonces si querías comer del mío.

La chica se indignó por aquel comentario, ella quería ser amable nada más, no pretendía verse como una comelona ni mucho menos como una charlatana. Desvió su mirada y decidió que no le daría ni una sola atención a Sesshomaru Taisho, lo ignoraría así como él lo hacía con ella y con todo el mundo. Después de todo tendría que probar algo de su propio chocolate.

Continuara…

Pues este fue más largo que el anterior, habrá una tercera parte, ya que este fue más relajado, el siguiente se pondrá intenso.

 **Nota de la autora:** las melodías utilizadas son las siguientes:

Kikyo: Theme song of Big Fish & Begonia, DongMin Chinese dizi music Bass.

Kagura: Jhevva (Eva Mas). Japonise Dance. "Arimasu".

Kagome: Absolute Castaway-El bosque de las lamentaciones.

Pueden buscarlas y disfrutar de las hermosas piezas musicales, las cuales particularmente me han encantado. Saludos :]

Atte.: Ina-chan. w


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola, como cada miércoles aquí les dejo la actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, análisis y aportaciones. Sin duda se agradece el apoyo, que tengan un buen día :]

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: Año Nuevo. Parte 3

 _Narrado por Kagome._

Mi meta de madurar y comportarme de acuerdo a lo que marcaba la sociedad, estaba poco a poco disolviéndose y la razón seria mi poco paciencia ante el demonio de ojos dorados.

Tenía una lista interminable de deseos, esperaba que todos se cumplieran y que mejor momento para suplicar por ellos que el año nuevo. Todo había estado muy bien hasta que tuve que sentarme a un lado de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Su energía y presencia, desestabilizaba mi poca cordura y equilibrio con migo misma y los de mis actos; en pocas palabras su sola presencia provocaba que la Kagome inmadura saliera a la luz.

Estaba orgullosa de mi presentación y lógicamente la de mis hermanas, he de admitir que Kagura sí que se esmeró, pude percibir miradas de pasión por parte de Naraku y del mismo emperador. La decoración y el palacio en sí, era sumamente bellísimo y todo lo que mi madre me contaba cuando era muy pequeña; pero las palabras de Izayoi rondaban mi mente. ¿Cómo es que en un lugar tan hermoso y majestuoso, podría haber tantos peligros?

Sin duda estaba el hecho de que el emperador no se veía tan saludable y por los signos que presentaba físicamente y espiritual, no estaba equivocada, algo o alguien lo estaban matando, lenta y gradualmente estaba siendo consumido por una energía que no me era familiar.

En estos momentos daría lo que fuera por tener a Kaede conmigo, ella sin duda era una de mis mejores profesoras y aún más cuando nos hacía estudiar sobre el poder espiritual y todos aquellos rituales que podrían aumentar tu poder y de aquellos que podrían realizar lo contrario.

Sé que no era de mi incumbencia, pero sabía que el aura del emperador era pura, que aún no estaba corrompida por las cuestiones banales de cualquier individuo que tuviera un poder como él tenía. Esto me hacía pensar seriamente de nuevo en las palabras de Izayoi, sin duda quien será que se quede en el palacio, tendrá que cuidarse y mucho.

Regresando al tema de Taisho, así como tenía una lista interminable de buenos deseos para este año, también tenía una de los defectos del ambarino. Pero sin duda los que más se repetían era, egoísta, hombre sin sentimientos, orgulloso y malvado; todo aquello provocaba una gran duda ¿Realmente sería feliz quedándome a su lado?, mientras más vueltas le daba a aquella pregunta, más dudas surgían y menor posibilidades de que pasara todo lo contrario. Sin duda él no cambiaría, por nadie y mucho menos por mí, quien solo era una humana.

Debo de admitir que todo se encontraba en mi contra, excepto el amor de Izayoi, pero sin duda alguna ella no tendría mayor peso en la elección. Presiento que la que decidirá mi futuro será la emperatriz, no por nada es una Taisho. Lo único que puedo hacer es disfrutar de lo que queda de mi estancia en el oriente, practicar y mejorar mis habilidades y derrotar al fin a Sesshomaru; tenía tanta fe en mí que estaba segura que lo haría, pisaría su orgullo y él me respetaría por ello.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, miro brevemente a todos los presentes, mis padres platican alegremente con el matrimonio Taisho; el consorcio imperial simplemente se deleita con la comida; Kikyo se encuentra platicando con Inuyasha, ambos intercambiando pequeñas sonrisas, lo cual me llena de dicha y felicidad. Kagura por su parte se encuentra platicando con Naraku, los cuales no se han dejado de intercambiar miradas, sin duda el magnetismo de mi hermana mayor está haciendo efectos. Luego estoy yo, Kagome, comiendo plato tas plato que me era servido, añorando una buena charla, la cual no obtendría con la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, él solo miraba a la nada de vez en cuando a sus padres y a su hermano, pero de ahí no pasaba.

Esperaba que aquella velara mejorara, lo necesitaba, tener recuerdos memorables y agradables del palacio, ya que mi destino era quedarme aquí, de algo tendría que vivir. Aunque sé que de los recuerdos no se puede vivir o al menor no de una forma adecuada, pero que más daba, por ahora solo seguiría comiendo y disfrutando de la presencia de mis padres.

 _Fin de la narración de Kagome._

— ¿Crees que fue buena idea que ellos se sentaran juntos? —Le susurro Kikyo a Inuyasha.

El semidemonio miro por primera vez a la pareja, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero ninguno de los dos se miraba ni mucho menos platicaban, no había absolutamente nada entre ellos.

—Mi hermano a escogido justamente este día para ser un tempano de hielo—Vocifero el hibrido.

—Al menos Naraku no ha demostrado interés alguno por Kagome el día de hoy—Menciono la sacerdotisa.

En comparación de la anterior pareja, Naraku y Kagura no paraban de reírse, aunque parecía que la risa de la mujer estaba tratando de llamar la atención.

—Tenemos que hacer algo Inuyasha—Inquirió Kikyo—Tienen que mirarse al menos.

—Déjame pensar en algo—Dijo el chico.

Sonomi discretamente miraba a sus tres hijas, su corazonada de madre le decía que algo había entre los seis jóvenes, la cuestión seria ¿Quién hacia pareja con quién?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En el lado Norte, donde se encontraba el bosque más grande y peligroso, se encontraba el clan de los lobos, quienes estaban celebrando el año nuevo, llevaban sus trajes más formales y gruesos, ya que la nieve cubría gran parte del terreno. Muchos que conformaban la manada, se encontraban bailando alrededor de grandes fogatas, las madres con sus cachorros jugaban con pequeñas pelotas y los más ancianos se encontraban bebiendo sake de lo más felices.

Cabe mencionar que ellos vivían en grandes cuevas, aun cuando el mismo emperador les había mencionado que estaría encantado con ayudarlos a construir sus casas y un palacio para que ellos pudieran habitar, pero el joven líder del clan, Koga, declino aquella propuesta. El clan de los lobos había sido el último en unirse al consejo imperial, ya que eran catalogados como demonios viles y que aún se alimentaban de seres humanos. Pero el padre de Koga, Kurama, quiso terminar con todo ello, le había costado tanto trabajo y al final lo logro pero le costó la vida.

Antes de su muerte Kurama le había indicado a su hijo, que por nada del mundo se avergonzara de ser lo que era, lobos, eso incluí la vida que llevaban y donde habitaban, por miles de años, aquellas cuevas habían sido testigos de generación tras generación, manteniéndolos a salvo y confortándolos en las diferentes estaciones. En esos momentos que el frio estaba en cúspide, las cuevas los mantenían calientes por lo que el clan estaba orgulloso de vivir como sus ancestros lo habían hecho en su época.

El joven líder se encontraba admirando a su clan, con una enorme sonrisa y con las manos en su cintura, todos platicaban, reían y se encontraban felices, sin duda eso lo llenaba de orgullo. De pronto una figura llamo su atención, la sacerdotisa de cabello rojizo se encontraba jugando con los pequeños cachorros, quienes se colgaban enérgicamente de sus ropas mientras reían divertidos, ella reía con ellos hasta notar la mirada del joven e inmediatamente se detuvo; se disculpó con los pequeños y abriéndose paso entre los presentes llego ante Koga.

—Discúlpeme si me he comportado de forma inadecuada—dijo la chica apenada.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una genuina risa—Menciono Koga mirando a su manada—Desde que llegaste, no han parado, por lo que no tienes que disculparte.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, he de confesar que me gusta estar aquí.

— ¿Me acompañarías al claro, Ayame? —pregunto Koga.

—Si—acepto la chica con una sonrisa.

Caminaron por toda la multitud, uno al lado del otro, los presentes miraron la escena con pequeñas risas y miradas de complicidad, hasta que la pareja desapareció en el bosque.

—General Koga, tengo un pequeño obsequio para usted—Dijo Ayame de repente.

El joven, deseo que no lo llamara tan formalmente, pero hasta que no estuvieran casados, tendrían que seguir hablándose tan debidamente como fuera posible; se detuvo por unos minutos su andar y miro a la chica, la cual sacaba un pequeño paquete de su manga, sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente.

—Espero sea de su agrado—Menciono la chica entregándole el paquete y desviando la mirada.

Koga abrió el paquete lentamente y sostuvo en su mano el obsequio.

—Es un talismán de protección, que yo misma he diseñado y hecho para usted—Confeso la chica con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Gracias—Indico él mientras apretaba el obsequio.

Ayame estaba más preocupada de ocultar su sonrojo que no noto cuando Koga se aproximó a ella y costando el espacio entre los dos, la abrazo fuertemente. La chica reacciono unos minutos después, no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, la estaba abrazando y ella estaba totalmente segura que no había hecho nada consiente para que eso pasara, estaba realmente feliz, porque realmente sentía algo por el señor de los lobos y con aquel acto, confirmaba que él también sentía algo por ella.

Permanecieron unos minutos de ese modo, hasta que el joven se separó lentamente de ella y acto seguido saco su espada y ato el pequeño talismán, lo admiro unos segundos y guardo de nuevo su arma. La chica miraba cada movimiento del chico, realmente se sentía afortunada, la habían tratado tan bien todos y aún más él general, puesto que en un principio ella tenía miedo, pues estaba consciente de que el clan de los lobos era considerado como bestias, ya que comían humanos, de igual manera sus padres le informaron que era la primera vez que participaban en la ceremonia de elección de sacerdotisas. Sin duda cuando toco su turno y el general la escogió, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, pero aquel temor que tenía fue desapareciendo día con día, al darse cuenta de que no eran tan malos como mencionaban.

—De este modo, lo llevare conmigo a todos lados—Menciono Koga.

Ayame estaba tan contenta, después de todo la vida no podía haber sido tan condescendiente con ella, estaba segura de que su futuro sería muy bueno, le agradeció en silencio al año nuevo, por todo lo que había ocurriendo. La pareja estaba aproximándose uno al otro, con la clara intención de darse un beso, pero un desgarrador grito los detuvo en seco. Ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia el lugar del cual provenía el alarido.

Cuando llegaron el olor a sangre impregnaba todo el lugar, Ayame miro con horror a uno de los pequeños cachorros, yacía en la tierra con una expresión de terror y sangre en todo su pecho. Koga no tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que estaba pasando, su olfato le advirtió de que había varios demonios y que ellos habían sido los responsables de aquella matanza, podría contar fácilmente 8 cuerpos, entre ellos mujeres, hombres y niños.

—Ve a las cuevas—Le indico Koga—Protégelos y cuídate.

— ¿Tu qué harás? —Pregunto Ayame.

—Vengare a mi gente—Indico mientras desenvainaba su espada, olfateo el lugar y detecto a los demonios.

Ayame lo vio partir a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, se suponía que habría paz, que ningún demonio atacaría a otro sin razón alguna. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un par de lobos, los cuales levantaban los cuerpos de los fallecidos, ella tomo al pequeño niño en sus brazos y se dirigió a las cuevas, a la espera de Koga y de sus camaradas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La cena había terminado y ahora el emperador platicaba con el general Taisho y Hokuto mientras bebían un poco de sake; Sonomi, Izayoi y la emperatriz parecían disfrutar de una amena conversación mientras tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente y degustaban unos postres.

Naraku se encontraba platicando con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha en uno de los balcones; Kagome junto con sus hermanas probaban los postres de la gran mesa.

— ¿Alguien me acompaña al baño? —pregunto Kagome de pronto.

—Te acompaño—Menciono la emperatriz acercándose a las chicas.

Nadie pareció inmutarse, todos seguían en lo suyo. La azabache acepto la compañía y juntas se alejaron de ahí; Kikyo y Kagura se miraron un par de minutos, algo sorprendida, porque hasta hacia poco la monarca se encontraba platicando con su madre y ahora estaba acompañando a su hermana menor al baño, sin duda era un comportamiento extraño pro parte de la soberana.

El camino hacia el baño era silencioso e incómodo, al menos para Kagome; La esbelta y poderosa figura iba delante de ella con paso firme y calmado, la chica supuso que no tenía prisa, por lo que se aventuró a romper aquel silencio.

—Le agradezco su hospitalidad—comento la azabache.

—Para mí es un placer, después de todo una de ustedes tres vivirá en el palacio muy pronto—Menciono la monarca sin mirarla y siguiendo su andar.

—Mis hermanas me informaron sobre ese tema.

—Te informaron que la que sea seleccionada para el palacio fungirá como sacerdotisa del consejo y aun mejor, será la consorte de mi hijo.

—Eso no lo sabía—Menciono la chica con sorpresa.

—Si yo te preguntara en este momento tu elección ¿Con quién te quedarías?

Kagome detuvo su andar, la emperatriz al darse cuenta del acto de la chica se detuvo de igual manera y miro a la chica; por unos momentos solo se miraron pero al ver que la joven sacerdotisa no tenía intenciones de responder, la soberana tomo el mentón de la chica, obligándola a que sus ojos azules miraran fijamente los suyo.

—Aun eres muy débil pequeña—Confeso la monarca sosteniendo el rostro de la chica.

— ¿Cómo puede saber eso?—Exigió saber la pelinegra.

—Creo haber sido muy clara en aquella ocasión—Menciono—Este mundo plagado de guerras, venganza y rencor no es para las personas débiles—finalizo.

El recuerdo de aquel encuentro, golpeo con gran estruendo la mente y pensamientos de la pelinegra, recordando que eran las misma palabras que le había expresado en aquella ocasión y por alguna extraña razón el miedo comenzaba a envolverla.

—Veo que aun crees en los cuentos infantiles que tu madre te contaba—menciono la mujer acariciando la mejilla de la chica con una de sus garras.

Kagome no podía hablar, aquel temor que tenia de no ser aceptada, de no pertenecer a ningún lugar y de no ser considerada una buena sacerdotisa; invadían su cuerpo poco a poco, sintiendo la fría y desgarradora soledad.

—Solo bromeo pequeña, no tienes por qué mirarme así — expreso la mujer con sorpresa y apartándose de la chica.

A Kagome, no le pareció un juego y mucho menos un chiste, ella se estaba burlando descaradamente. Maldijo aquellos momentos en que le había mencionado a sus hermanas que le parecía una mujer agradable y afable, cuando no era más que una arpía consumida por el poder.

—Creo que me pase un poco—Índico la peliplata llevando una mano hacia el hombro de la chica.

—No me vuelva a tocar—Advirtió Kagome.

—Solo era una broma, pequeña—Menciono ignorando la advertencia de la chica.

Cuando estaba por tocarla, un fuego rosado cubrió su mano, inmediatamente se apartó de ella y trato de apagar el fuego, para cuando logro contenerlo, la chica había desaparecido.

—Me lo merecía—Dijo la monarca mirando como poco a poco su mano era sanada por su poder demoniaco.

Supuso que se había asustado y acto seguido huyo, por su aroma estaba segura que no se dirigía de nuevo hacia el lugar de la fiesta. Al recordar que no conocía el palacio, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Bien, te daré unos minutos más y luego jugaremos a encontrarte pequeña—susurro mientras caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a los baños.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Uno de los guardias del palacio se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, en su mano traía un pergamino que recién le habían entregado. Cuando llego hacia donde se encontraba el emperador, este se alarmo un poco al verlo, puesto que había informado a los sirvientes y soldado que no lo molestaran, únicamente si era urgente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto el emperador alarmado.

—Nos ha llegado esto—Dijo mostrando el pergamino y acto seguido se lo entrego a su monarca—Es del general Koga.

Todos los presentes en la sala pusieron total atención a lo que ocurría, especialmente Sesshomaru quien hasta ahora había notado que la menor de las hermanas no se encontraba en la sala y mucho menos la Emperatriz.

Observaron en silencio como el monarca desenrolló con desesperación el pergamino y con la mirada recorrió el contenido.

— ¿Qué ocurre Onigumo? —Pregunto Toga al identificar alarma en el semblante del recién nombrado.

—Han atacado al clan de los lobos, hasta el momento hay 12 muertos, entre ellos niños y mujeres—Informo.

Inuyasha apretó los puños, si bien casi todo el tiempo en que conocía a koga, habían formado un vínculo, ambos se fastidiaban y hasta cierto punto se hartaban, pero estaba más que claro que se consideraban amigos; No podía evitar llenarse de un sentimiento de ira e impotencia por lo que le había ocurrido a la familia del lobo rabioso, como lo llamaba a menudo.

—Está solicitando apoyo—Inquirió el monarca—Ha cazado a la mayoría de los atacantes, por lo que pide nuestra presencia para identificar los cuerpos.

—De acuerdo, acudiremos a su llamado—indico Toga.

Mientras los hombres se organizaban, la emperatriz llego algo agitada y lo que más le llamo la atención a todos es que estaba sola.

— ¡Madre! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Pregunto Naraku alarmado por el estado de su madre.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? —Cuestiono Sonomi.

—Ella ha desaparecido—Dijo algo alterada.

Todos se miraron, Sonomi no pudo evitar desesperarse a lo que Izayoi se acercó a ella para consolarla.

—Toga—Llamo el emperador—Mis fuerzas no me permiten viajar hasta las tierras nortes, por lo que sugiero que vallas con mi hijo y unos guardias.

—De acuerdo—Respondió el general mirando a Naraku.

— ¡Yo también voy padre! —Dijo Inuyasha.

No había tiempo que perder, por lo que el general tuvo que aceptar, así que los tres hombres, seguidos del guardia imperial, salieron con prisa de la sala.

—Bien, mi querida Sonomi te pido que te calmes, debe seguir aun en el palacio—Indico el emperador.

—Por su bien eso espero querido—Menciono la emperatriz.

— ¡Guardias! —Grito el emperador.

Acto seguido, más de 15 hombres entraron con gran premura a la sala, colocándose de rodillas a la espera de una orden.

—Bien, necesito que cada quien valla con un guardia y revise cada ala del palacio, ella debe estar en alguna parte.

Todos se separaron al instante y se acercaron a uno de los guardias, con excepción de Sesshomaru quien se transformó en una esfera de luz y desapareció del lugar. De un momento a otro comenzaron a marcharse del lugar hasta que el emperador junto con su esposa quedaron completamente solos y con unos cuantos guardias.

—No pudo irse como si nada, ¿Qué ocurrió Fumiko? —Exigió saber el monarca.

—Te juro que no pasó nada, estábamos caminando hacia el baño, cuando ella de repente desapareció.

—Confió en que me dices la verdad, primero hay que encontrarla ya luego nos contara que paso.

—Así es querido—Dijo con una sonrisa.

La pareja imperial se dirigió a la parte oeste del palacio, siendo seguidos por un grupo de guardias.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La nieve había dejado de caer y el lugar donde se había detenido estaba en total calma, mil cuestiones pasaron por la mente de la joven sacerdotisa, como el hecho de que no había ni una sola alma en aquel bello palacio, de igual manera muchas de las áreas o al menos en la que se encontraba no había luz alguna, salvo el resplandor de la luna. Después de deambular sin dirección alguna, se detuvo y admiro el lugar.

—Es realmente bello—Susurro admirando la arboleda congelada.

Dejo a un lado su admiración y se concentró en buscar un lugar agradable, no tenía intención alguno en regresar, ni mucho menos ver a la emperatriz, aun podía sentir como una energía negativa surgía de aquella mujer.

No era conveniente que fuera descubierta, tenía que pensar un poco las cosas y entonces decidir qué hacer, sin duda sus padres y sus hermanas estarían preocupadas por su paradero, pero estaba más preocupada por el hecho de saber cuál habría sido la versión de la monarca ante los demás.

Se detuvo ante topar con unas escaleras, las cuales estaban adornadas por grandes árboles cubiertos por nieve, supuso que al final se encontraría un templo; una brisa fría la golpeo, haciendo que instantáneamente subiera las escaleras con suma rapidez, ya que de ese modo su cuerpo se calentaría de nuevo. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una energía muy familiar provoco que se detuviera en seco, pensó unos minutos en que era lo que le diría o al menos en cómo se comportaría; miro hacia atrás, había recorrido bastante en tan poco tiempo, no había vuelta atrás, así que siguió subiendo, pero esta vez más tranquila y relajada.

Una grupo de nubes cubrió brevemente el resplandor de la luna, provocando que solo pudiera ver una silueta a lo lejos, se preguntaba si le había costado trabajo encontrarla o si al menos eso era una opción. Las escaleras ya se habían terminado, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguir avanzando ante la silueta.

En ese momento, la luna se liberó de sus captores y brillo; Ahora podría apreciarlo mejor, él se encontraba de pie a unos centímetros de ella, su semblante era sereno y sus ojos dorados la miraban fijamente.

— ¿Me esperabas? —Cuestiono la chica, emocionada por la respuesta.

Pero la respuesta no llego, su semblante no cambio y mucho menos alejo su mirada de ella.

—Si has venido a regañarme, suficiente tendré con mis padres y mis hermanas—Dijo la chica desviando su mirada—Así que ahórrate tus sermones conmigo.

— ¿Qué paso?

Kagome se sorprendió ante la cuestión del demonio, eso significaba una cosa, la emperatriz ya había dicho su versión. Analizo unos momentos cuál sería su respuesta, pero cada una de ellas le parecía obsoletas y aún más ante el ambarino.

—No me creerás—Dijo al final Kagome.

—Eso yo lo decidiré después, ahora habla—Ordeno.

—Bien, me sentí amenazada por ella—Confeso la chica—Su energía se volvió negativa.

— ¿Se volvió?

—La noche de la ceremonia de elección, mientras ustedes celebraban, yo me perdí—Menciono la chica captando la atención del demonio—al querer volver me encontré con ella, en ese momento no tenía las habilidades que he desarrollado ahora, por lo que en ese tiempo considere que su energía era positiva, lo que me sorprendió ya que es un demonio al fin de cuentas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

—Ella me tomo del rostro y mi cuerpo no reacciono de la mejor manera, le queme la mano con mi energía.

De repente, el semblante de Sesshomaru cambio a lo que la chica supuso que era por su recién confesión, se maldijo por haber revelado aquello.

—Lo siento, sé que no debí…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que ante ellos se encontraban un grupo de soldados, los cuales tenían trajes completamente negros y unas mascaras con rostros de demonios.

— ¿Qué clase de soldados son? —Pregunto la chica colocándose a un costado del demonio.

—No son soldados—Respondió Sesshomaru en posición de ataque.

Kagome noto la acción del demonio y lo imito, el grupo de encapuchados permaneció ante ellos, hasta que uno, al parecer el líder hablo.

— ¿Interrumpimos? —Dijo una voz masculina y profunda.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Pregunto Kagome.

—Han interferido con nuestra misión, así que los eliminaremos—Menciono ordenando a su sequito que atacaran.

La chica al ver esto, inmediatamente sujeto a Sesshomaru y extendió su mano derecha y realizo un campo de energía, repeliendo el ataque al instante. El demonio se sorprendió ante las habilidades de la sacerdotisa, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no los detendría.

—Puedo hacer esto solo—Menciono Sesshomaru soltándose de la chica—Mejor cuídate tú.

—Se cuidarme Sesshomaru, perdón por querer protegerte—Comento ella apartándose del demonio molesta.

El grupo se concentró de nuevo y al darse cuenta de que la pareja se había separado, se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque. Sesshomaru con su látigo repelió el ataque del grupo, mientras Kagome no tenía intención alguna de lastimarlos, por lo que únicamente evitaba los ataques.

La lucha continuo unos minutos más, hasta que el cielo se llenó de luces, la chica se distrajo y uno de los atacantes estaba por atravesarla con su espada, el demonio al ver su intención lanza su látigo de veneno hacia el agresor, el cual salió disparado hacia uno de los árboles.

—Por esta vez, se han salvado pero la próxima no seremos tan blandos—Menciono el líder huyendo al igual que sus secuaces.

Así como llegaron, desaparecieron del lugar con excepción de uno que yacía debajo de unos de los árboles.

—Nunca mencionaron nada de fuegos artificiales—Menciono Kagome admirando las luces en el cielo.

—No que sabias protegerte—Indico Sesshomaru acomodándose su kimono.

—Sí, solamente era que me debías una—Dijo ella refiriéndose al campo de energía.

—No siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

Kagome ignoro el comentario de Sesshomaru y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo sin vida. El demonio la siguió de cerca, observando cómo le quitaba la máscara, revelando para la sorpresa de los dos a un simple humano.

— ¡Es humano! —Menciono Kagome con sorpresa.

—En un principio mencionaron que habíamos interrumpido sus planes.

— ¿Crees que quería atacar a la familia imperial?

—O simplemente buscaban algo.

Kagome no comprendía nada de lo que decía el ambarino, pero sin duda estaba agradecido con él por salvarla, si él no hubiera estado ahí, no podría ni siquiera imaginarse lo que había pasado. Sesshomaru noto como la chica apretaba sus puños y estaba casi seguro que se encontraba pensando en él que hubiera pasado.

— ¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con los sucesos que han pasado últimamente? —Cuestiono Kagome.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No soy ingenua, sabes, se sobre los ataques que han hecho grupos de demonios hacia los clanes.

— ¿Sabes por qué?

—Me atrevo a decir, porque se encuentran descontentos por el acuerdo de humanos y demonios.

—Estas en lo correcto.

— ¿Tu participarías? —Se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

—Claro, considero aberrante que los demonios se mezclen con los humanos—Respondió el demonio.

La chica no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo por la respuesta, es algo que él diría sin duda, pero no tenía ni idea de que otros demonios estuvieran tan en descontento, hasta el punto de mandar humanos para hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Dime algo Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

—No fue difícil predecirte, además tú aroma…

— ¿Mi aroma?

—No te explicare nada, así que vamos, tus padres están preocupados.

— ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo?

—Alguien vendrá por él, además no lo identifico de ningún lado.

—Bien, pero me llevare su máscara.

Kagome se guardó la máscara en su kimono, estaba segura que más adelante podría ser de suma ayuda aquel objeto. Sin duda aún quedaba la duda de como la había encontrado y del por qué aquellos hombre los habían atacado, así como sus planes frustrados. La chica tenia demasiadas dudas, pero sin duda averiguaría a como dé lugar. Los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa fueron interrumpidos por el acercamiento de Sesshomaru, el cual colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, estaba por protestar pero él hablo primero.

—Sujétate fuerte—Ordeno el demonio.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la tierra del Norte.

Ella sabía lo que estaba por suceder, lo había visto un par de veces, como se envolvía en una estela de luz y desaparecía, Inuyasha le había mencionado, que las estolas que poseían su hermano y su padre, eran las que le permitían viajar a gran velocidad. Los nervios que sintió al tener el cuerpo de Sesshomaru tan cerca del suyo, se fueron de apoco, ya que las dudas que tenía ocupaban su mente, sin duda estaba segura de que se aproximaba un gran guerra y ella estaba ansiosa por participar.

Los fuegos artificiales habían estado hermosos, pero era una lástima el hecho de no verlos con su familia, pensó la chica mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba y flotaba en el aire; sin duda el año nuevo empezaba con grandes acontecimientos y estaba segura de que vendrían aún más.

Continuara…

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, bien, ya estamos muy cerca de la elección final y sin duda aun me encuentro entre la espada y la pared en cuanto a la decisión, espero no me odien. Sin más que decir, me despido y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Ina-chan :]


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola, como cada miércoles aquí les dejo la actualización, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en especial a las que han seguido desde el comienzo la historia y claro a las nuevas, sin duda sus aportaciones me ayudan mucho. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! vov

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: Secretos.

El lugar sin duda era un desastre, todos los invitados se encontraban discutiendo cada quien por su lado y uno que otro discutiendo. El emperador y Naraku se encontraban en el centro de la sala, mirándose el uno al otro, esperando en silencio a que los presentes guardaran total sigilo.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, quienes por primera vez asistían a una junta del consejo, se encontraban a un lado de su padre, en calma y mirando como los demás dirigentes discutían.

Así prosiguió unos minutos más, cuando las puertas principales fueron abiertas estrepitosamente, todos se sorprendieron e inmediatamente guardaron silencio al percatarse de quien e.

— ¡Emperatriz, en las juntas del consejo usted no puede asistir! —Expreso con enojo uno de los dirigentes.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, pero aun así me he arriesgado—Repuso la monarca firme en sus palabras.

— ¡Emperatriz por favor retírese!—Dijo el monarca algo enojado por la actitud de su esposa.

—Es imperativo que les revele el contenido de este pergamino—Menciono la mujer mostrando el objeto a los presentes.

Todos en la sala no comprendían porque era tan importante el contenido de aquel pergamino, con excepción de la familia Taisho, quien estaba totalmente informada de toda la situación relacionada con aquel objeto.

— ¿Cambiara en algo nuestra decisión? —Cuestiono el general Zorro.

—Sin duda mis señores—Dijo la emperatriz—En este pergamino están los nombres de los principales autores de todos los levantamientos.

— ¿Cómo podemos cerciorarnos de que es genuino y no ha sido alterado? —Indago uno de los presentes.

— ¡Porque yo fui personalmente a recuperarlo! —Revelo Toga colocándose de pie ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Todos los dirigentes se sorprendieron, sin duda el general Taisho era un demonio con principios y nadie se atrevería a cuestionar sus palabra y mucho menos sus acciones, pero estaba el tema de que ambos eran familia.

— ¿Quién te envió por él? —Cuestiono Naraku al dirigente perro.

Toga y Fumiko intercambiaron miradas, puesto que aquel evento era un total secreto entre ellos dos, por lo que no había un sustento que pudiera ser revelado ante la concurrencia actual.

—Siento no haberles dicho amigos—Menciono el emperador dándose cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaban los dos hermanos—Pero pensé que el pergamino había desaparecido.

— ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado su majestad? —Indago Shinki.

—Como mencione antes, la creí perdida, pero ahora la poseemos.

—Mis señores, este pergamino había sido hurtado justo el día de año nuevo.

Sesshomaru al escuchar el comentario de la mujer, puso total atención puesto que su mente y pensamiento se encontraba en otras cosas.

—Durante el año nuevo, mi clan fue atacado—Intervino Koga—Sin duda busco venganza, han matado a niños y mujeres, ellos eran inocentes.

—Es muy lamentable lo que sucedió, general Koga—Menciono el monarca.

—Pero no por eso, tienen que hacer una caza por todos los reinos—Dijo la emperatriz.

Todos en la sala, se miraron los unos a los otros, habían pasado más de cinco horas en la sala y por fin habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era cazar a los posibles traidores, para evitar posibles masacres como la que sucedió al clan de los lobos. Estaban conscientes que eso traería descontento entre algunos clanes, ya que se dudaría de su lealtad ante la familia imperial y por ende los tratados realizados bajo juramento.

—Volviendo al tema del pergamino—Menciono el dirigente de los cuervos, Kuno, quien poseí una cabellera negra y lacia, así como unos ojos totalmente negros y sin pupilas— ¿Cómo es que desapareció y volvió milagrosamente a sus manos?

—Señor Kuno, no ponga en duda la palabra de la emperatriz, se lo ruego—Dijo Naraku en modo de defensa hacia su madre.

—Solo quiero saber la verdad, joven príncipe—Respondió Kuno tranquilamente.

— El día de la ceremonia de año nuevo, un grupo de encapuchados se colaron al palacio, aprovechando la poca vigilancia—Narro la mujer—Hacia unas horas antes de medianoche el general Taisho me lo había entregado.

—Ha paso un mes desde eso, ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido tan rápido mi señora? —Cuestiono ahora el general Shinki.

—He mandado un grupo secreto de soldados, quienes lograron infiltrarse en las reuniones y al final lo recuperaron—Respondió Onigumo.

—Creo que sería mejor leer su contenido y acordar que es lo que nos conviene más—Menciono el demonio perro.

—Sin duda eso sería lo mejor—Intervino de nuevo Kuno—Una caza masiva podría dañar a mucha gente y nuestra amistad mis señores.

—No está de más decir, general Kuno, que en nuestros clanes hay traidores—Exclamo Shinki.

—Eso lo sabemos—Menciono Toga—Ahora lo mejor sería ver el contenido.

Onigumo se acercó a la su esposa y esta le dio el pergamino, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y esta se retiró de inmediato.

—Sin duda emperador, estará enterado de que la emperatriz merece un castigo por intervenir en la junta del consejo—Informo Koga.

—Ella recibirá su castigo—Finalizó el monarca.

Todos los presentes siguieron comentando entre ellos sus posibles suposiciones sobre los nombres que revelaría el pergamino tan misterioso y que la familia imperial había guardado con tanto ahínco.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba recostada en la copa de un árbol, al parecer este era el más grande de la mansión, pasaba más del medio día y estaba aburrida. Kagura y Kikyo, se encontraban entrenando combate a cuerpo muy cerca de ella.

—No crees que ella debería estar entrenando—Inquirió Kagura esquivando el golpe de Kikyo.

—Sesshomaru no se encuentra ahora mismo, supongo que lo espera para entrenar—Respondió Kikyo atacando de nuevo a su hermana.

—Últimamente ellos dos están muy comunicativos—Menciono la mayor de las hermanas.

— ¿Celosa Kagura? —Cuestiono Kikyo con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí—Afirmo la chica de lo más tranquilo.

—Sin duda algo paso ese día, es solo que ella no quiere decirnos.

Kagura se detuvo al igual que Kikyo y miraron hacia la punta del árbol, su hermana menor parecía dormitar. No podrían pasar por alto la actitud de Kagome, la cual últimamente se concentraba en sus entrenamientos y en pasar mucho más tiempo con Sesshomaru; más de una ocasión se los había topado y ambos guardaban un silencio abrupto.

—Algo ocultan—Menciono Kagura—Y eso me enoja.

— ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

—Seguir practicando.

—Creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que ella tenga la confianza y nos informara de lo sucedido.

— ¿Así como la tuvo cuando curo a Izayoi? —Acuso molesta.

—Sin duda es un tema que debemos hablar como hermanas.

— ¡Por dios Kikyo, ya no somos hermanas! —Exclamo la mayor molesta— ¡Desde el momento que fuimos elegidas, ese vínculo se rompió!

Kagura se fue del lugar, no podía concebir la idea de que Kagome fuera elegida por Sesshomaru, ella lo quería más que a nada, no era amor, era un simple deseo; Ella haría lo necesario para separarlos, estaba segura que su hermana solo aparentaba ser madura y que el cambio recién era para engatusar al demonio.

—No cantes victoria Kagome, aún falta seis meses para que esto sea decidido—Menciono Kagura desapareciendo del lugar.

Kikyo vio cómo se marchaba, suspiro, sin duda la envidia la estaba corrompiendo, maldijo el hecho de no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, el de que pasara lo que pasara serian siempre hermanas. Pero los últimos sucesos ponían en juego su relación, más la de Kagura con Kagome, puesto que luchaban por la misma persona, a pesar de que la menor no parecía notar todo esto, siempre sumergida en su mundo.

— ¡Kagome baja! —Exclamo Kikyo hacia el árbol.

La chica despertó y acudió al llamado de su hermana, bajando con agilidad una a una las ramas del gran árbol, al estar frente a ella noto en su rostro la seriedad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestiono Kagome algo preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucedió ese día cuando te perdiste en el palacio?

—Ya les dije que nada ocurrió—Dijo la ojiazul.

—Yo creo que mientes, ¿acaso tendremos secretos?

Kagome permaneció en silencio y jugo unos minutos con sus dedos, para luego mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

—Sospechamos de la Emperatriz—Soltó de repente.

— ¿Supongo que ese sospechamos, es Sesshomaru y tú?

—Sí, ese día ella se portó muy extraña conmigo, me sentí amenazada y escape.

— ¿Te hirió?

—Fue todo lo contrario.

No cabía duda que el poder de su hermana menor estaba en aumento, Kikyo estaba consciente de ello; El poder de una sacerdotisa puede ser trasferido a varias partes del cuerpo e inclusive a objetos, lo más difícil sin duda era el poder trasladar esa energía al cuerpo de otra persona.

Esto solo te llevaba a dos opciones, la primeria seria salvar a la gente que estuviera al borde de la muerte y la segunda, era destruir el alma del individuo, haciendo que muera al instante. Este último solo había sido realizado una vez en la historia, lo cual dio origen a un nuevo poder, la perla de shikon.

La perla fue creada por el poder de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, quien peleo ferozmente contra cientos de demonios que querían acabar con la raza humana, ella sacrifico su alma y se fusionó con los demonios, creando así la perla misma, la cual desapareció. Después de aquel suceso los antiguos monjes, buscaron por todos lados la perla, pero nunca tuvieron resultado, hasta que comenzaron a pasar extrañas cosas, niñas nacían con una marca muy particular en su cuerpo. Entonces surgieron las sacerdotisas de la perla de shikon, las cuales con un entrenamiento adecuado podrían resucitar a la perla y quien la tuviera, poseería el poder más grande de todo el universo.

Fue lo que motivo a los diferentes clanes a unirse a las sacerdotisas, puesto que los hijos de aquellas uniones poseían poderes inigualables, teniendo un balance entre las dos especies. Siendo imitado por cientos de clanes demoniacos, la noticia se fue extendiendo por toda la comunidad hasta el punto que la misma familia imperial lo acepto y decreto, que cada 3 años se realizaría una ceremonia, en donde las sacerdotisas podían demostrar sus habilidades ante demonios y semidemonios, siendo estos los que elegirían a sus futuras compañeras.

—Ella parecía tranquila—Respondió Kikyo.

—Mi instinto fue defenderme y como ella me toco, mi energía daño su mano.

—Comprendo, ¿Qué paso después?

—Deambule por el palacio, el cual no estaba para nada habitado.

—Como era una festividad, se les dio el día libre a los sirvientes y todos lo que trabajaban en el palacio.

—Entiendo, al ver que no había nadie me aventure a ir a un lugar seguro y eso era el templo.

—Ahí te encontraste con Sesshomaru.

—Él fue quien me encontró y también nos atacaron.

—Nadie comento nada de un ataque al palacio.

—Pues claro que no en ese momento estaban preocupados por el clan de los lobos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tu no estuviste cuando ocurrió.

—Fuimos atacados por un grupo de encapuchados que resultaron ser humanos, recuerdo que dijeron que habíamos interferido en su misión.

— ¿Su misión?

—Nunca nos dijeron cual fue, pero entonces Sesshomaru me llevo a las tierras del norte, donde pude ver con mis propios ojos la masacre.

Kikyo miro a su hermana y luego se sentó en el pasto, sin duda el relato de su hermana menor tenía muchas sorpresas y cuestionamientos, sobre todo para el demonio.

—Siento no contarles, pero Sesshomaru me dijo que lo mantenga en secreto—Menciono la chica sentándose a un lado de su hermana.

— ¿Lo amas?

Kagome quedo colorada ante la pregunta de su hermana y no dudo en expresarse.

— ¡Claro que no! —Expreso la chica—El sería el último hombre al que yo amaría, es solo que quiero quedarme aquí.

Kikyo abrazo a su hermana, la menor solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por la ternura de aquel acto.

—Sin duda, donde te quedes, no será fácil—Informo Kikyo sin romper el abrazo.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, por eso he entrenado tan duro, ya que si no fuera por él no estaría aquí.

—Comprendo, escucha esto Kagome—Dijo rompiendo el abrazo y sujetando las manos de la menor—Sin importar que pase en los próximos seis meses prométeme que no perderás las esperanzas y mucho menos tu fe.

—Eso jamás Kikyo, siempre seré yo.

—No permitas que nada ni nadie destruya tu paz interior.

—No lo are, te lo prometo—Dijo la chica mostrando su meñique.

—Bien—Respondió entrelazando su meñique con el de su hermana menor, realizando así un juramento.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Odio los secretos Fumiko—Dijo con indignación Onigumo.

—Te lo iba a decir querido, es solo que sucedieron tantas cosas.

Ambos, se encontraban sus aposentos, hacia una hora que los lores se habían marchado, estaba claro que no estaban felices con todo lo sucedido, por lo que la sesión tendría un plazo de dos días, cada quien analizaría la información y que era lo que más le convendría a todos.

— ¡Quede en ridículo! —Expreso el hombre sentándose en la cama.

—Es solo que quería verlo por mi cuenta.

—Pudieron haber cuestionado mi palabra, solo porque tu hermano igual intervino.

—Mi hermano me ha apoyado, es solo que quiero que la paz siga.

—Comprendo Fumiko, peor no a mis espaldas.

—Es solo que últimamente, estas muy débil y siendo que este asunto es una carga muy pesada para ti Onigumo.

La emperatriz se sentó junto a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Es solo el ciclo de la vida, estoy envejeciendo—Menciono mirándola y acariciando su perfecto rostro.

—Para mí, es como un suspiro.

—También para mí, solo que tú sigues tan joven y hermosa como el día en que te conocí.

Fumiko coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, sin duda había llegado a encariñarse con aquel hombre, tenía que admitir que su destreza política era sinigual incluso ella no lograba comprender de donde sacaba tantas ideas.

— ¿Cuál será mi castigo por ofender al emperador? —Pregunto.

—Naraku me ha sugerido, dos semanas de exilio en el palacio de hielo—Respondió el monarca.

—Dos semanas de paz y serenidad, no se escucha tan mal.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Desde luego, es un orden imperial y yo no soy nadie para desafiarle —Dijo de forma coqueta a su pareja.

—Daria lo que fuera por tener las energías que poseía hace 15 años.

—Descansa y toma tus medicinas, eso bastara para que mejores.

—Aves creo que esa medicina no está funcionando.

—No seas tonto querido, solo ha pasado unos meses desde que la tomas, tardara un poco es lo que menciono el curandero imperial.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Además, el mismo curandero ha dejado totalmente curada a mi cuñada, Izayoi.

—Sí, pareciera un milagro.

—Un milagro, que ruego que ocurra contigo—Confeso Fumiko.

La mujer se levantó de la cama y ayudo a su esposo a recostarse.

—Preparare mis cosas y estaré en el harem esperando tu edicto imperial—Menciono mientras cubría con una manta el cuerpo de su esposo.

—De acuerdo—Indico mientras cerraba los ojos.

La dama permaneció en silencio al ver como su amado esposo dormitaba tan tranquilo, sonrió ante la idea de ver como los lores se volvían totalmente locos con su intromisión, de igual manera el castigo no era tan malo, tendría tiempo de pensar en su próxima jugada.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando por los jardines junto con su hermano, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo, sin duda su plática breve, se había extendido considerablemente.

—Aun no me lo puedo creer, la emperatriz casi arruina la credibilidad del pergamino—Indico Inuyasha.

—Sin duda trama algo—Menciono Sesshomaru.

—Sí, pero no puedo creer que haya sido tan ingenua como para exponerse de ese modo.

—Talvez solo sea parte de un plan elaborado.

— ¿Qué crees que realmente quiera? —Cuestiono Inuyasha— ¿La destrucción del pacto de razas? ¿O algo peor?

—Todo es por beneficio propio, no olvides que después de todo ella es un demonio y Onigumo un simple humano.

—Comprendo, pero es el emperador.

—Por lo mismo, ella es una pieza, que puede ser remplazada por otra—Dijo el demonio.

— ¿Te refieres a que no le conviene que Naraku suba al trono?

—Por un lado si lo conviene, ya que Naraku ama a su madre y la escuchara, pero por otra parte, él podría elegir…

Sesshomaru se detuvo y entonces comprendió la situación, Naraku se casaría con una humana y sin duda sería una de las hermanas Higurashi; por lo que analizo que todas aquellas atenciones hacia su familia y la de las hermanas, había sido todo parte de su plan, la cuestión era ¿Por qué de entre todas las humanas tenía que haber elegido a las Higurashi?

— ¿Qué te sucede? No terminarte de hablar—Menciono Inuyasha algo extrañado.

El demonio dejo con las palabras en la boca a su hermano, camino a toda prisa y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba hacia los aposentos de las tres hermanas, había algo de lo cual tenía que ocuparse.

Estaba por tocar a la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, él bajo la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos rojos.

—Buenas noches Sesshomaru, ¿Buscabas a alguien?

—Necesito que me muestres tu marca—Ordeno el demonio.

La pelinegra se sorprendió de gran manera.

— ¿Por qué?

—Los símbolos de las sacerdotisas, ¿Son todos iguales? —Cuestiono.

—Sí, son iguales.

— ¿Acaso brillan? —Pregunto impaciente.

—No, son marcas nada más, como lunares—Informo Kagura.

—Muéstrame el tuyo—Ordeno de nuevo Sesshomaru.

Al notar la impaciencia no le quedo de otra que enseñárselo, se aflojo un poco su yukata y bajo un lado, revelando su marca plasmada en su hombro derecho. Sesshomaru llevo sus manos hacia el cuerpo de la chica y analizo con determinación aquel símbolo. Sin duda era diferente al de Kagome, podía jurar que en aquella ocasión cuando ambos la habían marcado su marca brillo, pero el de la mayor de las Higurashi parecía normal.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Dijo una voz femenina.

Ambos miraron hacia la recién llegada, Kagome regresaba de tomar una ducha en las aguas termales, su cabello estaba húmedo y caía sobre su espalda, miraba la escena algo enojada. Kagura por su parte sonrió ante su hermana menor, este era el momento que ella había estado buscando, poner celosa a su hermanita.

Sesshomaru soltó a la chica y se dirigió hacia Kagome, se detuvo frente a ella y la sujeto del brazo, arrastrándola consigo.

Kagura no podía creer lo que había visto, acaso Sesshomaru le daría una explicación o se la había llevado para que de igual manera como lo hizo con ella, le revelara su marca.

—Suéltame—Ordeno Kagome tratando de zafarse del agarre del demonio.

Pero este no le respondió, avanzaron unos metros más y se detuvieron.

— ¿Puedes decirme que era lo que estabas haciendo con mi hermana? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Yo no doy explicaciones—Informo el demonio.

—Bueno, me ha quedado más que claro, Sesshomaru—Dijo ella dándole la espalda y encaminándose de regreso a su dormitorio.

—No he dicho que te puedes ir—Menciono sujetando de nuevo el brazo de la chica.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres? —Cuestiono la chica algo irritada.

—Muéstrame tu marca de sacerdotisa—Ordeno.

Kagome instintivamente se llevó sus manos hacia su pecho y el flash back de aquella noche nevada, en la habitación del demonio, irrumpieron su mente.

— ¡Ahora! —Expreso con enojo.

La chica no lo pensó ni un minuto y se abrió su yukata, revelando su marca, en otras circunstancias se sentiría totalmente apenada pero ahora solo podía sentir un sentimiento de enojo.

El demonio se sorprendió al ver que en el puente del pecho de la chica se encontraba el símbolo de la perla de shikon, un círculo perfecto y bien ubicado, de igual forma estaba la inicial que Yako y él habían dejado en el cuerpo de la chica. Entonces noto de nuevo aquel resplandor, asombrado se acercó más a la chica e inspecciono de cerca la marca, al tocarla podría sentir un cierto relieve y estaba seguro que no era causado por la peculiar marca de su inicial que tiempo atrás había dibujado sobre ella.

—Fascinante—Mención el demonio, causando el sonrojo de la chica.

— ¿Qué es lo fascinante? —Pregunto la chica algo impaciente e incómoda.

—Que he descubierto algo sumamente fascinante.

Kagome no lograba comprender las palabras del demonio, estaba más preocupada por sus manos, puesto que seguía paseándose a lo largo de su pecho.

—Sígueme—Dijo el demonio apartándose de ella.

La chica suspiro y se acomodó rápidamente su ropa.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Cuestiono ella siguiendo el apresurado paso del demonio.

—A mi habitación—Informo.

Continuara…

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, le soy sincera creí que no lo terminaría, he estado con miles de tareas y el trabajo, pero en fin, espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo.

Ina-chan :]


	12. Capítulo 12

Hola de nuevo, reportándome como cada miércoles; Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, saben que los respondo, solo que hay ciertas personitas que no me lo permite, sin embargo, les agradezco enormemente sus opiniones, leo cada una de ellas. En fin sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo. 0o0

 **Nota:** En el próximo capítulo sabremos la elección final y entonces si comenzara el clímax de la historia.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12: Advertencia.

Izayoi se encontraba bordando un árbol de cerezo en un pequeño pañuelo, alzo la vista y sus ojos se posaron en Kagome, quien se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana de la habitación del matrimonio.

— ¿Qué observas Kagome? —Cuestiono con suma curiosidad la matriarca.

—Al cerezo, es bello—Respondió la chica sin apartar su mirada de aquel árbol.

—Ese árbol fue el primero en ser plantado en estos terrenos—Menciono, llamando la atención de la chica.

—Es muy longevo entonces, me lo imaginaba.

La mujer vestida con un hermoso kimono verde con detalles de flores blancas, dejo a un lado el pañuelo y se dirigió hacia la chica, al llegar admiro aquel enorme cerezo, el cual se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, todo gracias a la primavera.

—Si no mal recuerdo, tu hermana Kikyo cumple años próximamente—Indico Izayoi.

—Así es, en una semana—Dijo la menor con una sonrisa.

—Siempre he dicho que Kikyo es como un cerezo y valla coincidencia—Dijo con sorpresa.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—En una semana exactamente, aquel árbol cumplirá 500 años.

—Sí que es coincidencia, igual mi madre la compara con el cerezo.

—Sonomi, es muy sabia—Dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

—A mi hermana Kagura, la comparan con el fuego y a mí con el agua.

—Tu hermana Kagura cumplió 17 apenas hace un mes y ahora tú hermana de en medio, tú eres la última.

—Me temo que mi cumpleaños será cercano a la fecha de elección—Dijo sujetando la mano de la mujer junto a ella.

—Sin duda tu cumpleaños número 15 será inolvidable querida, así como los recuerdos que tendrás de este lugar—Menciono dándole un abrazo.

—Ya lo creo—Susurro la chica correspondiendo el cariño materno.

Las palabras que había mencionado Izayoi fueron tan acertadas, puesto que en los últimos dos meses, habían ocurrido muchas cosas. Un claro ejemplo era la mejora de Kagome en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, puesto que su maestro, Sesshomaru, se empeñaba a enseñarle a toda hora posible.

No podría negar que las cosas se habían puesto extrañas desde esa noche, la misma noche en que la última nevada cayó.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Flash Back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru había arrastrado a la chica hacia su habitación, para suerte de ambos, nadie se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos. Al llegar a su destino, la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró y el demonio le mostro un pergamino, el cual hablaba sobre la historia de la perla de Shikon.

—No me dice nada esto—Menciono la chica al terminar de leer.

— ¿Estas segura que conoces toda la historia sobre la gema? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Considero que en la academia nos enseñaron todo lo que debíamos saber.

—No te hablaron entonces de la reencarnación de la perla.

— ¿Rencarnación?

—Pensé que solo eran historias estúpidas, contada por lo humanos para sentirse importantes.

El comentario pareció no ofender en lo más mínimo a la chica, puesto que siguió sentada y sin emoción alguna.

—Se dice que cada cierto tiempo, nacerá una sacerdotisa que podrá recuperar la perla del otro lado —Narra el demonio.

—No conozco a ninguna persona que pueda cruzar del otro lado y salir viva.

—Ciertos demonios, pueden hacerlo.

—Tú lo has dicho, ciertos demonios, en cambio nosotras somos humanos.

—La marca en tu pecho, no es igual a la de tus hermanas.

—No claro que no, tú la arruinaste—Menciono con sarcasmo.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la chica, hubiera pasado por alto aquel comentario, pero lo que más le había enojado era la actitud de la pequeña mujer; Kagome al notar el acercamiento del demonio, opto por levantarse rápidamente de su lugar y caminar hacia la puerta, estaba más que dispuesta a concluir aquella charla. Pero la agilidad del demonio obstruyo su plan.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre huir—Dijo el demonio tomando su rostro con brusquedad.

—No quiero pelear Sesshomaru, déjame ir—Suplico la chica mirando fijamente al demonio.

—Para comenzar no podrías ni siquiera hacerme un rasguño—Dijo provocando a la chica.

—Por qué te haría un daño físico, cuando ya he dañado tu orgullo—Indico la chica con una sonrisa burlesca.

El demonio no lo dudo más, si bien tenía una sola arma que usar contra ella y estaba seguro que la lastimaría, con una gran profundidad que se arrepentiría por tener aquella actitud tan sarcástica hacia él. Puesto que solo quería revelarle una de sus teorías, pero aquella mujer frente a él, menuda y con una sonrisa de triunfo, no tenía intención alguna de escucharlo.

Paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, alzándola unos cuantos centímetros, quedando a la altura de su rostro y aun aprisionando su rostro, le planto un beso. La chica no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo, cuando se dio cuenta él ya había cumplido con su cometido.

—Recuerda esto, yo tendré todas tus primeras veces—Informo el demonio alejándose de ella y abriendo la puerta.

La chica ni siquiera lo miro a la cara, simplemente salió corriendo de ahí, ahora los dos estaban a mano, ambos habían sido heridos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Fin del Flash back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Izayoi siguió con su labor, mientras que Kagome agradecía el hecho de que Sesshomaru se encontrara fuera, en un trabajo que su padre le había adjudicado.

Debido a lo ocurrido aquella noche, algo dentro de ella había sido expuesto. Odiaba sin duda aquel sentimiento nuevo, se le erizaba los vellos de la nuca con solo pensar en aquellas palabras del demonio.

Sin duda había cumplido su objetivo, primero al ver su cuerpo desnudo y marcarlo, segundo besarla a la fuerza y no quería siquiera imaginarse las cosas que vendrían en un futuro no muy lejano.

— ¿Querida tienes fiebre? —Menciono Izayoi—Estas colorada.

— ¡Me encuentro bien! —Dijo la chica algo nerviosa—Creo que iré a entrenar un poco con mis hermanas.

Izayoi estaba por hablar, pero Kagome salió disparada del lugar; la mujer no comprendía la actitud de la chica, su carácter era voluble como el agua misma, unas veces tranquila y en otras ocasiones caprichosa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Padre, ¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo? —Cuestiono Inuyasha a su padre.

El trio, se encontraba corriendo por un páramo, el cual no era del todo familiar.

—Avanza Inuyasha y deja para después las preguntas—Inquirió Sesshomaru—Da gracias que padre pensó en ti para traerte a esta misión.

—De acuerdo, no tienes que ser tan mandón Sesshomaru—Menciono Inuyasha, ocasionando en su hermano mayor una mueca.

—Ya son adultos y a pesar de ello, siguen discutiendo como niños—Dijo divertido el general volteando a ver a sus hijos.

Ambos ignoraron el comentario de su padre y siguieron en lo suyo, llevaban más de dos horas corriendo, hacia un destino desconocido.

—Creo que al fin nos alcanzaron—Menciono Toga.

Inuyasha utilizo su olfato agudo y al aspirar un olor familiar lleno sus fosas nasales, obligándolo a estornudar.

— ¡Es el lobo rabioso! —Dijo con diversión.

El recién nombrado, llego a toda velocidad y se colocó a un lado de ellos.

— ¡Perdón por el retraso! —Exclamo Koga—Mis subordinados tenían hambre—dijo apuntando a dos grandes lobos cafés.

—Lobo rabioso, dime ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —Exigió Inuyasha.

—Has aceptado venir, bestia, así que no tiene caso que te lo diga, ya lo sabrás muy pronto—Menciono Koga.

— ¿Dónde está Shinki? —Cuestiono el mayor de los Taisho.

—Su hijo a enfermado, nos vera en el lugar acordado—Informo Koga.

—Espero que el chaparro este bien—Menciono Inuyasha.

El grupo, ahora de cuatro, siguió corriendo siendo dirigidos por el general perro. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y el bosque se fue haciendo más denso, hasta el punto en que tuvieron que detenerse, ya que un muro maleza les impedía el paso.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

— ¿Alguna idea general? — Indico Koga.

—Nos queda esperar—Menciono Toga con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba.

— ¿Esperar que o a quién? —Expreso el semidemonio alterado.

—Bestia cálmate—Sugirió el general lobo.

—Cálmate tu lobo sarnoso—Vocifero en modo de ataque el peliplata.

—No creo soportar a estos dos padre, dinos que tienes un plan—Dijo Sesshomaru mirando el lugar.

—Si tenemos paciencia, la respuesta vendrá a nosotros—Revelo Toga.

Sesshomaru decidió ignorar las palabras de su padre, las cuales últimamente sonaban como si fuera un oráculo o algo por el estilo, se aventuró a investigar un poco el lugar que les rodeaba, avanzo a la largo del muro de maleza, pero esta parecía no tener fin y mucho menos un principio.

Entonces decidió analizar un poco más a fondo la situación, palpo de nuevo el enorme muro y quiso trepar, dando un fuerte salto pero algo invisible hizo que regresara a su lugar; Se incorporó y entonces llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de un hechizo.

—Es un hechizo padre, pero tú ya lo sabias—Indico Sesshomaru.

—Así es, sirve para repeler a los demonios—Informo el general.

—Entonces detrás de este muro, ¿hay humanos? —Cuestiono.

—Así es, bien, esperemos a que nuestro anfitriones decidan que es momento de entrar.

— ¿Por qué hemos venido con tanta prisa a ver humanos? —Exigió saber el demonio, algo irritado.

Al no obtener respuestas de su padre y al ver que sus acompañantes habían guardo su distancia, decidió no seguir indagando. Aunque detestaba la idea de esperar y aún más a humanos. Realmente no comprendía la manía de su padre por aquella especie, que no era más que un medio para un fin. Al pensar en ello, un par de ojos azules le vinieron a la mente, no podía creer que su mente lo traicionara de ese modo, aquella pequeña humana había dañado su orgullo y aún más, puso su mundo de cabeza.

— ¡Miren parece que alguien viene! —Exclamo Inuyasha apuntando hacia el muro, en el cual se podía ver una silueta.

Los demonios observaron con asombro como el muro de maleza de entreabría, formando una especie de túnel. La silueta fue acercándose más a ellos, dejando ver a un joven humano, no pasaba de los 12 años y llevaba puesto un traje negro. En su mano derecha cargaba una pequeña lámpara, al percatarse de la presencia de los demonios, realizo una reverencia.

—Disculpen la demora, mis señores, nos encontrábamos entrenando—Menciono el joven.

—No se preocupen, ¿Quién eres muchacho? —Cuestiono Toga.

—Soy Kohaku, hijo menor de Houko.

Sesshomaru al escuchar el último nombre, supo exactamente donde se encontraban, su padre los había dirigido a la aldea de los exterminadores. Este grupo, en sus principios eran considerados mercenarios, ya que a costa del dinero de sus regentes mataban Yokais; aquel acto fortalecía sus armas, las cuales eran hechas con los huesos del primer demonio que mataban, por lo que mientras más mataran, más se fortalecían. Sin dudas eran enemigos de los demonios pero debido al tratado, ellos se habían retirado de aquel negocio y ahora les servían a la familia imperial y sus allegados, siendo contactados para desaparecer a demonios que estaban en contra del mandato real.

—El general Shinki, ya está con mi padre—Indico Kohaku—Ahora síganme por favor.

Los cuatro hombres se adentraron al túnel, por unos minutos, todo lo que se veía era bosque, pero de repente eso cambio, dejando ver una gran y enorme puerta de madera, la cual funcionaba como fortaleza, un grupos de hombres vestidos de negro, abrieron de par en par la puerta, permitiendo así adentrarse al lugar.

—Este es el lugar—Indico Kohaku apuntando a un pequeño templo.

Al adentrarse al templo, se encontraron con más hombres vestidos de negro, a Sesshomaru se le pareció muy conocido aquel traje. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser el centro del templo, estaba una pequeña sala decorada por diversas armas y utensilios ninja.

— ¡General Taisho! —Exclamo un hombre de cabellos castaños y sujeto en una coleta baja, uniformado como el resto de sus subordinados.

— ¡Houko! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? —Menciono Toga saludando a su anfitrión.

—Mi hija mayor recién acababa de nacer, ahora tiene 16 años—Dijo Houko.

— ¡Sí que ha sido bastante tiempo!

— ¿Me presentaras a tu acompañantes?

—Claro, ellos dos—Dijo mientras apuntaba a sus descendientes—Son mis hijos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

—Sin dado no perdiste el tiempo.

—Este es el general del clan de los lobos Koga.

—Valla, muchacho, sí que te pareces a tu padre—Menciono el exterminador saludando al joven.

Shinki, el general zorro los saludos y los seis se sentaron, formando un circulo.

—Ahora, dime ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? —Cuestiono el humano.

—Como sabrás Houko, hay varios demonios, hanyus y humanos levantándose en contra de la familia imperial y del tratado—Informo el general Taisho.

—Sin duda, mi gente ha matado últimamente a bastantes Yokais que merodean nuestra frontera.

—El emperador nos ha enviado—Dijo Shinki—Necesita de ti y tu gente.

—Sin duda tiene tiempo que no hacemos ese tipo de trabajo, desde el tratado decidimos retirarnos y vivir en paz.

—Aquella paz se entra amenazada por un grupo en especial—Indico Koga.

—Y toda esa información, ¿Cómo la saben?

—Hace varios meses atrás se llevó una audiencia del consejo, donde se revelo que había un pergamino con los nombres de los involucrados —Informo Toga—Este pergamino cambio nuestros planes y el emperador llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ir tras los nombrados en el documento.

— ¿Y nosotros los exterminadores como entramos en aquel plan? —Cuestiono.

—Los involucrados en el pergamino son Yokais y semidemonios, sería muy poco moral atacar a nuestra especie—Menciono Koga.

— ¿Seriamos entonces los intermediarios? , sin duda seguimos entrenando y se prepara a las siguientes generaciones, pero no le veo lo ventajoso a todo esto, al menos para nosotros amigo—Dijo Houko hacia los demonios.

—Sabía que dirías eso—Menciono Toga—Si bien se, aun no has vengado la muerte de tu esposa.

El exterminador se puso tenso y estuvo más que atento a lo que el general Taisho mencionaba.

—Como sabrás, Shinki tiene un gran poder de persuasión y ha obtenido información de unos amigos muy confiables—Informo el ambarino.

—El que asesino a tu esposa hace cinco años, es sin duda un demonio y su nombre está en el pergamino, ahí está tu ganancia—Dijo el general zorro.

—Esa noche no solo me arrebataron a mi esposa, sino a muchos amigos y padres de familia.

—Obtendrán venganza, amigo mío, acepta el trato—Expuso Inu No Taisho.

El hombre se levantó de su lugar y dio unos cuantos pasos.

—De acuerdo, pero díganle al emperador que nuestra aldea carece de alimentos y trabajo.

—Él nos dijo que todo lo que quisieras se te cumpliría, con el único requisito de que mates por nosotros—Justifico Shinki.

— ¡Bien tenemos un trato! —Expreso el exterminador.

Los presentes pactaron el trato con un brindis. Sesshomaru por su parte decidió explorar un poco más el lugar, aunque los aldeanos no se encontraban muy a gusto con la presencia de los demonios, sin embargo solo observaban en silencio y seguían con su rutina.

Mientras recorría la aldea, una cueva llamo su atención, podía sentir que de ella surgía una energía muy poderosa.

—Esa es la cueva donde se creó la perla de shikon—Informo Kohaku, que al verlo merodeando por los alrededores decidió seguirlo.

— ¿Ustedes son ancestros de la miko que creo la perla? —Exigió saber Sesshomaru.

—No, nuestros antepasados fueron fieles seguidores de ella y mi tátara abuelo poseyó la primera rencarnación de la perla.

— ¿Entonces si es posible que exista una rencarnación de la misma?

—Así es, mi madre me contaba que cuando la perla detecta a una sacerdotisa de gran poder, comparable con el de su creadora, esta rencarnara en ella.

— ¿La ultima rencarnación fue hace 150 años?

—Supongo que sí, para ese entonces el tratado de demonios y humanos se encontraba en su apogeo.

—Para ser muy joven, tienes mucho conocimiento sobre el tema—Indico el demonio ambarino.

—Mi hermana Sango, es la que me cuenta todo eso, la cual lo aprendió de mi madre.

—Pero al existir una rencarnación de la perla, hay también una advertencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres con una advertencia? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—Cuando la gema rencarna, quiere decir que fungirá como el arma y bien sabemos que eso es sinónimo de guerra.

—Hace más de 300 años que no hay guerra—Indico el demonio al pequeño.

—La guerra siempre existirá, siempre una especie quiere ser superior a la otra.

Sesshomaru realmente se sorprendió con las palabras de aquel joven exterminador, sin duda él sabía mucho y estaba seguro que el pueblo entero sabía mucho más. No era una coincidencia que su padre se dirigiera a esa aldea en específico, habiendo una cerca de sus tierras; parecía que todas sus dudas comenzaban a ser respondidas, pero la más importante aún no era aclarada, ¿Realmente Kagome era la rencarnación de la perla?

—Entonces aquella rencarnación solo sucederá si hay una posible guerra y si la sacerdotisa es fuerte.

—Así es, o al menos en lo cuenta la leyenda.

— ¿Cómo saber identificarlo?

—Sin duda, eso es un tema desconocido, debe preguntarle a los demonios más antiguos.

— ¿La cueva tiene un campo de protección?

—Sí, solos los puros de corazón pueden entrar.

— ¿Qué hay en su interior?

—Esta la última batalla de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko, su cuerpo junto con el centenar de demonios habita ahí, momificados.

—Bien, creo que es hora de marcharme—Indico Sesshomaru dirigiéndose por donde entraron.

— ¡Pero sus acompañantes aún no se van!

—Un gusto, Kohaku.

El demonio de cabellera platinada desapareció, el chico quedo impactado ante la rapidez de este, sin duda podía asegurar que se trataba de uno de los Yokais más fuertes y hábiles que existían.

— ¡Kohaku! —Grito la voz de su hermana.

El chico al ver a su hermana acercarse a él sonrió, a pesar que solo se llevaban 4 años de diferencia, se llevaban tan bien y la muerte de su madre los unió aún más.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Me despedía de un gran demonio.

— ¿Los amigos de nuestro padre ya se han ido?

—No, Sango, solo uno en particular decidió irse.

La chica de cabello castaño oscuro miro hacia donde su hermano apuntaba, sin duda estaba intrigada por saber la identidad de aquel demonio, el cual había dejado tan embelesado a su hermano menor.

—Sabes que no debes fiarte de los demonios—Indico Sango.

—Lo sé hermana, pero aquel Yokai, era muy diferente.

—Bueno, deja de soñar despierto y vamos a comer.

El chico, aparto la vista del lugar por donde se había marchado Sesshomaru y siguió a su hermana en silencio.

— ¿Por cierto de que tanto hablaron tú y ese Yokai?

—De la reencarnación de la perla de Shikon.

Sango miro un poco sorprendida a su hermano, al darse cuenta de su acto sujeto la mano de su pequeño hermano y juntos se dirigieron a su hogar; pero la chica comenzaba a formular ideas en su cabeza, nunca había conocido a un demonio que se interesara tanto por la perla de shikon, ya que ese tema involucraba humanos y lo Yokais sin duda odiaban a los humanos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Una esfera de luz viajaba por el cielo, hasta llegar a un inmenso bosque, el cual poseía cientos de árboles de Magnolia.

—Después de tanto tiempo, has venido Sesshomaru—Dijo una voz proveniente de unos de los arboles más grande.

La esfera de luz descendió ante el árbol y se transformó revelando al recién nombrado.

—He venido por información, árbol sabio—Expreso con su seriedad habitual.

—Bien, dime que es lo que te atormenta.

—Tienes más de 2000 años, por lo tanto debes saber sobre la rencarnación de la perla de shikon.

—Así es, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué sucede esa rencarnación?

—La perla en si fue creada hace miles de años por la miko Midoriko, la cual fue considera como la humana más poderosa, capaz de purificar a miles de demonios a la vez—informo el árbol—Sin embargo debes saber bien que nuestro mundo se creó por la unión de 4 fuerzas.

—Esa parte si la sé.

—Durante siete días y siete noches la miko lucho contra miles de demonios, por lo que al ver que no podía ganar, decidió sacrificarse y aun así en agonía, trato de purificar las almas de los Yokais, esto provoco que su energía se fusionara con la de los demonios, así como las 4 fuerzas del universo, naciendo la primera perla de shikon.

—Sin duda, muchos humanos creen que todo se creó, gracias a esa perla.

—Están equivocados sin duda, la creación de la perla fue un accidente—Indico el sabio—la gema represento un poder muy importante para los humanos, por lo que muchos demonios quisieron poseerla, ya que tenía la habilidad de poder cumplir todos tus deseos.

—Entonces si existió.

—Definitivamente, paso de sacerdotisa en sacerdotisa, hasta que en una ocasión, el alma de la mujer fue corrompida por la ambición y la gema fue contaminada, creando guerras y destrucción.

— ¿Cómo la destruyeron?

—Un grupo de Sacerdotes, dotados de un gran poder espiritual junto con otros demonios, abrieron el portar hacia el infierno y la enviaron ahí—Realizo una pausa—Por más de 100 años todo fue calma, hasta que surgió el primera renacimiento de la perla.

— ¿La familia imperial tuvo que ver?

—Sin duda, los antepasados de la familia imperial estuvieron involucrados en aquella gran guerra, donde se acordó que los demonios y los humanos vivirían por igual. Creando los matrimonios de sacerdotisas con Yokais, con la esperanza de que la reencarnación de la gema surgiera de nuevo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—La gema sin duda necesita de un gran poder espiritual para regresar del otro lado, por lo que la unión de un ser espiritual con uno de poder demoniaco, crea la combinación perfecta.

—Estas queriendo decir ¿que esas uniones fueron hechas para poder regresar a la perla del otro lado?

—Me temo que es verdad, sin duda el imperio está perdiendo su objetivo principal, el de mantener la paz entre las diferentes razas. Me temo que buscan a la reencarnación de la perla, para dejar en claro su poder.

—Hay algún modo de saber quién es la que posee la rencarnación.

—si, en primer lugar debe ser una sacerdotisa, una que tenga poderes inigualables, siendo capaces de salvar a la gente de la misma muerte y su marca brilla al igual de que es áspera al tacto.

Sesshomaru sin duda quedo más que sorprendido por las revelaciones de aquel árbol sabio, aquella pequeña miko, era sin duda la única que podía utilizar los poderes de la perla de shikon.

—Te ves sorprendido, Sesshomaru, ¿Acaso descubriste algo?

—Me tengo que ir, te agradezco la información.

—Es un placer, salúdame a tu padre.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Qué ha dicho señora Izayoi? —Pregunto de nuevo Kagome.

—Tienes una visita—Informo la dama.

La chica dejo de un lado su arco y se limpió el sudor de su frente, acomodo su kimono y siguió a la matriarca de la familia Taisho hacia el salón de invitados. La chica se encontraba nerviosa.

—No te pongas nerviosa, ella dice que es tu maestra—Revelo Izayoi.

La azabache se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sin duda la única profesora que tuvo a lo largo de su vida académica, era Kaede. Al llegar al salón, la chica vislumbró aquella silueta muy familiar y querida para ella.

— ¡Anciana Kaede! —Expreso la chica con felicidad, abrazando a la recién nombrada.

—Mi pequeña Kagome—Dijo la anciana correspondiendo el abrazo.

La matriarca miro la escena con más tranquilidad y decidió dejarlas solas, después de todos y por el semblante de la mujer al pedir hablar con la sacerdotisa, se podría apreciar que había preocupación en su rostro.

Izayoi maldijo el momento en que le había dicho a Kagome que su cumpleaños número 15 sin duda seria inolvidable, comenzaba a creer que todo cambiaria y temía que fuera para mal, no solo para las hermanas Higurashi, sino para todos.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Hay algo muy importante de lo que te debo hablar—Indico la anciana nerviosa.

—Claro, dime—Menciono la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

—Me ha llegado una noticia, por parte de tus hermanas y de tus padres, que has transferido tu poder espiritual a la señora Izayoi y que la has salvado de la muerte.

—Sí, lo he hecho, has venido a felicitarme Kaede, por lo que vez ella está muy bien—Dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

—Mi niña, me temo que es lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué? Si tú nos dijiste que es posible, siempre y cuando ambas partes estén de acuerdo.

—Eso no es algo que una sacerdotisa normal pueda hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo cuatro personas lo han podido hacer, la primera fue Midoriko.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar eso, la anciana tomo ambas manos de la chica, como si estuviera a punto de revelarle algo sumamente doloroso.

—Mi niña, al usar ese poder has abierto las puertas del otro lado, solo los demonios lo pueden hacer y aquellas que son la reencarnación de la perla de shikon.

— ¿Quieres decir que yo soy una de las reencarnaciones?

—Me temo que sí.

Kagome estaba por hablar, pero las puertas del salón se abrieron con un gran estruendo, revelando al demonio ambarino. Ambos cruzaron miradas y supieron en ese momento que sus vidas no serían iguales.

Continuara…

Mil disculpas por no actualizar temprano, pero tenía muchos pendientes ´_´ en fin espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y si has llegado hasta aquí, déjame agradecerte enormemente por tu participación.

Besos y mis mejores deseos :]

Atte. Ina-chan.


	13. Capítulo 13

Como cada miércoles, aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia, he de admitir que me fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo, así que no me destrocen demasiado jajaja, muchas gracias todos por sus comentarios y será un capitulo largo así que sin más les dejo, saludos y besos a todos 0o0

 **Nota 1:** No me odien, por favor, por la decisión que tome, recuerden que todo tiene su propósito.

 **Nota 2:** Sera extenso :]

 **Nota 3:** Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas por comentar, saben que leo y trato de contestar todos sus comentarios. Saludos para SaV21, Veros, Blanca Hernndez, mirris, 013, Faby Sama, Blanca Taisho, Nette san, Nekoaki , Eliana, Dark Kasami, paovampire, Briyitt, Guest, Asia12, Lica, Bliss Aruasi, Fhanykk, Saki, Sai, Pao-sasuUchiha y Anii. :]

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: Un nuevo futuro.

Kagome se encontraba despidiendo a Kaede, la cual estaba sumamente desesperada y aún más por la actitud de la joven sacerdotisa; quien desde la revelación del gran descubrimiento había permanecido absorta y calmada, la longeva mujer, supuso que se debía a la recién aparición de aquel demonio. Noto enseguida que había una cierta conexión entre ambos y eso era muy poco común entre las parejas.

—Por favor anciana Kaede, guarde el secreto lo más que pueda—Suplico Kagome.

—Mi niña, no sé si pueda ocultar algo tan grande como esto, sabes que en estos casos debemos informar al emperador—Menciono.

—Entiendo, sé que no lo podrás ocultar por más tiempo, pero espera que se le informe a mis padres y hermanas—Indico la joven—También esta próxima la elección, quisiera pasar estos meses tranquila y preparándome.

—Eso lo sé, pero Kagome, ten mucho cuidado—Le advirtió la mujer—Por desgracia el don que se te ha dado es considerado como una maldición.

La chica trago saliva y se puso tensa ante la seriedad de la anciana y aún más de su advertencia, causando en su interior una explosión de sentimientos. Giro levemente y observo al demonio peliplata mirando la escena desde un árbol.

—Estoy segura que no estaré sola en todo esto—Menciono la chica con una sonrisa.

—Solo puedes confiar en ti misma, no seas ingenua—Dijo dándole una mirada al demonio.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—Finalizo Kagome.

Ayudo a Kaede a subirse en su palanquín y hasta que este no desapareció, la chica no se movió de su lugar.

—Supongo que tú también lo sabes—Informo la chica al darse cuenta de que el demonio estaba junto a ella.

—Sí, después de todo no eres un ser humano normal—Dijo en forma de burla.

—Quisiera descansar—Dijo ignorando el comentario y comenzando a caminar.

—No hay tiempo para descansar, ven a mi habitación—Exigió el demonio tratando de tomar el brazo de la chica.

Kagome al notar esto, retiro su brazo y miro al demonio algo indignado por el gesto, el cual últimamente se le estaba volviendo una espantosa costumbre.

—Puedo ir por mí misma—Expuso la chica caminando en dirección a la habitación del demonio.

Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos menciono una sola palabra, la chica iba detrás observando la gran figura del demonio; ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre llevarla a su habitación, sin duda no podía evitar sentía afortunada, ya que había encontrado en él, una persona centrada y que sabía lo que quería. Muy diferente a ella, también estaba el hecho, innegable, de que era muy atractivo y a pesar de su máscara de seriedad, estaba segura de que existía en él un hombre lleno de pasiones.

Al llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ellos, la chica tomo asiento en su lugar habitual, el yokai permaneció de pie frente a la ventana, el sol se estaba ocultando y el viento soplaba, haciendo que los arboles de cerezo danzaran.

— ¿Me lo contaras o no? —Interrogo la chica.

—Supongo que no cumplí con mi advertencia—Dijo el demonio aun mirando por la ventana.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Dije que sería el primero, en todo lo se refiere a ti—Menciono el demonio mirando a la chica.

Pudo divisar como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban en un color rojo, sin duda no podía creer como una mujer humana, tan pequeña y con rasgos aun de niña, poseía un poder tan grande.

—Si tu plan era incomodarme—Dijo ella colocándose de pie— ¡Felicidades! Lo has logrado, ahora me largo de aquí.

El demonio gruño y la chica se detuvo, tomo de nuevo asiento pero no pudo evitar quitar su rostro de indignación.

—La anciana ya te lo dijo, tú eres la rencarnación de la perla de shikon, es decir la única que tiene el poder, aun siendo humana, de traer a la perla misma desde el otro lado—Informo el yokai.

—Nunca había escuchado sobre el tema—Dijo la miko—siempre nos enseñaron que todas somos iguales.

—Por más de 1000 años, no había existido una sacerdotisa dotada de tales poderes.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Eso no lo sé, pero algo debe contener tu cuerpo o tu alma, para que la gema te haya escogido como su portadora.

—Cuando era una niña, mi madre me contaba que le día de mi nacimiento, tenía un resplandor en el pecho, pero que este desapareció, muchos le decían que era por el hecho de haber dado a luz.

—La perla se alimenta de la energía del portador, ella crece dentro de ti y no se puede saber si es para bien o para mal.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabremos?

—Depende de ti.

— ¿Cuál sería el peor de los escenarios?

—Que elijas el camino inadecuado, la perla se contaminaría de energía negativa y acabaría con el mundo entero—Dijo lo más tranquilo posible.

—Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad.

—Por lo que resta de tu estancia en este lugar, debes prepararte.

— ¿Para qué debo prepararme?

—El ser a quien le pegunte sobre el tema, me dijo que cuando la sacerdotisa dotada de este poder, cumple los 15 años, sufren de una transformación.

— ¿Cómo una mariposa?

—En esa transformación, la energía de la gema se fusionara contigo, lo cual se reflejara en tu cuerpo y mente.

—Mi cumpleaños número 15 es antes de la elección—Informo la miko.

—Eso lo sé, por lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que te escogeré como mi compañera.

La chica se levantó de su asiento estrepitosamente, acaso el demonio la estaba proclamando como de su propiedad.

— ¿Cómo puedes tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera? —Quiso saber la chica.

—Soy el único que puede controlar ese poder—Dijo con seriedad—Además siendo el demonio más poderoso, nadie se meterá conmigo o con mi familia.

Algo en el pecho de la chica se rompió al escuchar las palabras del demonio, las cuales solo contenían sentimientos de orgullo y desdén.

— ¿Qué pasa si se entera la familia imperial?, Kaede me menciono algo sobre el tema.

—La familia imperial, realiza las ceremonias de elección con un solo propósito, encontrar a la rencarnación de la shikon, ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando se enteren que tú eres el objeto que han estado buscando por más de 1000 años?

Ella se volvió a sentar, había recibo tanta información en tan poco tiempo, que aún no podía procesarla, estaba inquieta, dolorida y algo decepcionada.

— ¿Qué implica el hecho de ser elegida por la gema?

—Tú eres el arma que puede salvar o destruir el universo mismo.

—Me convertí en aquello que jure proteger—Menciono con melancolía.

—El destino muchas veces ya está trazado.

—Nunca me imaginé esto, pensé que mi futuro sería diferente.

—Aun eres una niña y muy ingenua, también me cuestiono porque tú fuiste la elegida de portar ese gran poder.

—En eso concuerdo contigo, yo no hice nada especial.

—Solo queda guardar el secreto, al menos hasta la elección.

—Me temo que sí.

El demonio se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana, el sol ya estaba ocultándose y el viento se detuvo por unos segundos, como si se sintiera triste por la partida del sol.

—Semanas antes de que cumplas los 15 años, nos iremos de aquí —Informo el demonio.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Exigió saber la chica.

—No hay ni un solo registro de en qué consiste la transformación, por lo que es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí para tal evento.

— ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres?

—No tengo por qué dar explicaciones, ya te lo dije antes, serás mi compañera.

—Y si yo me negara—Dijo la miko seria.

El demonio se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos directamente, descubriendo que lo que decía era verdad, ella dudaba de él.

—No lo permitiré, tienes un gran poder sin duda, el cual protegeré hasta la muerte.

— ¿Estas jurando protegerme?

—Todo sea por el poder que tienes dentro, además no creo que Naraku quiera algo que otro hombre ya tubo.

La chica llevo su mano a su pecho, donde yacía la marca de Yako y estaba segura de que jamás se podía deshacer de aquella cicatriz. Había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo por desaparecerla pero el veneno de demonio, era tan poderoso que lo único que pudo hacer fue desvanecer el veneno y el dolor, pero la marca perduraría de por vida en su cuerpo.

—Sin duda eres un demonio cruel y vil, que solo piensa en sí mismo—Expreso la chica con enojo.

—Así es, siempre obtengo lo que quiero—Dijo el demonio tomando un mechón de cabello de la chica.

—Creo que nuestra platica llego a su fin.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —Cuestiono con una sonrisa mientras besaba aquel mechón.

—Me da nauseas solo estar en tu presencia—Confeso la chica con los ojos vidriosos.

El demonio solo siguió con aquella sonrisa burlona en su rostro, la chica se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir le dio una última mirada al demonio y sin pensarlo dos veces se marchó de ahí. Sin duda el orgullo del demonio se encontraba segándolo, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, ya que no la quería por ser ella misma, sino por el poder que poseía. Esperaba que su confesión fuera un poco más romántica, pero sin duda el romanticismo no era un fiel amigo del yokai.

Sin duda los pocos meses que le quedaban en aquella casa, serían muy difíciles y lo peor de todo es que no podía contarse a nadie, ni mucho menos a sus hermanas. Estaría completamente sola en aquel proceso.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Las semanas siguientes, nadie en la casa de la familia Taisho noto algún cambio, como siempre, Kikyo entrenaba con Inuyasha, Kagome con Sesshomaru y Kagura con el general Toga. Entre semana se llevaban a cabo las tres comidas y los fines de semana, las tres hermanas se reunían con la matriarca de la casa, para hacer labores domésticas o en artísticas.

Durante la semana en que se celebró el cumpleaños de Kikyo, una cena se llevó a cabo, fueron invitados los fieles camaradas del gran general perro; Koga, Shinki y su pequeño hijo Shippo. Los cuales comenzaron a tener un gran aprecio por las hermanas Higurashi, ya que eran educadas y poseían habilidades distintas. De igual manera el pequeño zorro había encontrado en Kagome a una amiga, puesto que ella lo mimaba y lo consentía con postres.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —Cuestiono una voz masculina.

Kagome sabía de quien se trataba, por lo que siguió arrullando al pequeño Shippo, quien al forjar un lazo de amistad con la sacerdotisa, le suplico a su padre que lo dejara quedarse por unas cuantas semanas. Ya que Shinki tenía asuntos en común con el general Taisho, no dudo en dejarlo en el hogar de su buen amigo y aún más bajo el cuidado de la más joven de la humanas, sin duda confiaba en la chica, por lo que sucumbió a los deseos de su único y amado hijo.

—Shippo me pido venir al estanque—Dijo la chica mirando la luna.

—Últimamente te noto muy distraída, Kagome.

—No te creo, tu solo notas a mi hermana, Inuyasha.

El semidemonio no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de su querida amiga, ya que sin duda era verdad, había descubierto una gran fascinación por todo lo relacionado con la antes nombrada, Kikyo.

—Ya hablando enserio Kagome, ¿Qué te ocurre? —Cuestiono Inuyasha sentándose junto a ella.

—Sesshomaru me ha dicho que me elegirá como su compañera—Revelo la chica.

— ¡Sin duda es una gran noticia! —Expreso el semidemonio con alegría.

La chica suspiro y miro hacia el estanque, el cual estaba repleto de flores de loto.

— ¿Pero por qué te noto decepcionada? —Cuestiono el chico.

— Eso es algo que no te puedo decir, pero con el tiempo lo sabrás—Menciono la chica dándole una mirada al chico.

—Al menos estarás bajo la protección de mi familia, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí y no dejare que nada te pase—Dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la miko.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos—Créeme que me gustaría contarte todo lo que me está pasando, pero por tu bien, no puedo.

—Sea lo que sea, prométeme que no dejaras de luchar.

—Eso jamás, te lo prometo, Inuyasha.

El hanyu se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en su frente, a lo que la chica sonrió, estaba tan feliz por contar con el apoyo de Inuyasha y por tener en sus brazos a aquel pequeño zorro, el cual sin duda hacia que sus días fueran divertidos y llenos de juegos.

Ella estaba consiente, que su vida no sería igual, no desde aquel momento que se enteró que era la única capaz de traer la perla desde el otro lado. Por lo que aquellos pequeños actos de ocio, amor y amistad eran los que más disfrutaban y estaba el hecho que más le satisfacía, las victorias que tenía en contra de su maestro, Sesshomaru.

Todo aquello era lo más gratificante de su vida y ahora el apoyo de su amigo, Inuyasha, la llenaba de una grata felicidad, lo cual le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y esperar lo mejor de su futuro, al menos como él dijo, estaría bajo la protección de la familia Taisho.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La joven miko yacía en el suelo, su arco estaba destruido y su respiración era agitada. El demonio por su parte observaba con cierta molestia como su kimono había sido quemado por el poder de la chica.

— ¿No te disculparas por quemar mi ropa? —Exigió saber el Yokai.

— ¿Y tú no te disculparas por ser un engreído? —Cuestiono la miko.

El demonio alzo una ceja en señal de molestia, sin duda últimamente se la pasaba discutiendo con la chica por cosas insignificantes. Pero lo que más le sacaba de sus casillas era que ella mejoraba día con día, siendo más recurrentes sus victorias.

—Tu cumpleaños número 15 será en una semana—Menciono el demonio colocando las armas en sus respectivos lugares.

—Ya sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo —Dijo ella levantándose y acomodándose su ropa.

—En unos días partiremos, cabe mencionar que no le debes decir a nadie—Advirtió el demonio.

—Entiendo, pero ¿A dónde vamos?

—Con un amigo, así que más vale que te estés despidiendo de tus hermanas.

La chica fijo su vista en su arco, estaba destrozado y por lo visto no tenía reparación alguna, sus poderes eran los causantes de todo, sin duda aquella transformación que el demonio le había mencionada, estaba comenzando y temía por ella, era frágil y alejarse aún más de las personas que amaban la llenaba de sentimientos negativos. De igual manera el pequeño Shippo ya se había marchado con su padre, recordando que su despedida fue muy dura, amaba sin duda aquel pequeño y aún más sabiendo que el demonio había perdido a su madre a una corta edad.

—Tendrás un nuevo arco para nuestro viaje, ahora solo trata de controlar tu poder.

—Se escucha sencillo—Dijo la chica dándole una última mirada a su arco y saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento.

Sesshomaru siguió con su labor de acomodar las armas, pero sin duda se cuestionaba si él estaba preparado para asumir tal responsabilidad, sin duda los poderes de la chica se notarían más cuando aquella transformación sucediera.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En el palacio imperial se encontraba la familia imperial cenando en una de las habitaciones.

— ¿No estas emocionado Naraku? —Cuestiono la mujer.

—Te refieres a la elección, sin duda, estoy emocionado.

—Sin duda cualquiera de las tres hermanas Higurashi, desempeñara su papel lo mejor posible—Menciono el emperador.

—En efecto querido, pero nuestro hijo debe estar interesado más en una que en otra.

—Las tres tienen atributos que me gustan, por lo que me será difícil elegir.

—No tardes en deliberar, la elección será en menos de un mes—Informo el mandatario.

—Padre, ¿Qué pasara con las otras sacerdotisas?

—Ellas ya fueron elegidas, por lo que ese día se lleva a cabo la ceremonia de unión, donde el demonio marca a la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Cómo compañera de vida?

—No, esta marca en únicamente temporal, la cual solo estará en la miko elegida, pero el demonio permanece sin marca, con la esperanza de que al finalizar la vida de la mujer humana, él pueda encontrar una compañera digna de sus afectos—Indico la elegante mujer.

— ¿Y en mi caso madre?

—Sin duda el tema es nuevo, porque al final de todo tú tienes que casarte con una princesa humana, quien procreara al próximo heredero.

—Eso lo sé, solo puedo gobernar por 100 años.

—Así es hijo mío, por lo que en este año elegimos, que una sacerdotisa formara parte del consejo y claro de tu vida—Indico su madre.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? —Cuestiono Naraku.

—Que la humana que elijas dentro de las tres hermanas Higurashi, en su tiempo formara parte del consorcio—Informo Fumiko —Sera la primera generación, dando así el ejemplo de que también la familia imperial aprecia la vida de los humanos.

—Sin duda un plan bien pensado, madre.

—Lo se hijo, tu padre también me apoyo—Menciono la mujer tomando las manos de esposo.

—Bien, he terminado, me retiro a descansar—Finalizo el hanyu.

—Por supuesto, descansa.

Naraku realizo una breve reverencia, mientras la pareja le respondía el saludo, cuando este se había marchado, despacharon a todos en la habitación, quedando los dos solos.

— ¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito Fumiko? —Cuestiono su esposo.

—Onigumo, bien sabes que nuestro imperio se encuentra pendiendo de un hilo, por lo que al proponerte el tema de elegir por primera vez a una sacerdotisa para nuestra familia, será aquello que nos salve.

—Desde el primer momento que lo propusiste me pareció sin duda algo novedoso y ventajoso.

—Sí, ya que profesaremos con el ejemplo.

—Pero sin duda, siento que hay un trasfondo.

—Créeme, querido, cuando te digo que no lo hay, simplemente quiero que nuestra familia sea recordada como la primera en elegir a una sacerdotisa humana como compañera de nuestro hijo.

—Sabes que confió en ti, Fumiko.

—Lo sé, no te defraudare, veras que con esta decisión, los levantamientos cesaran aparte de que mi hermano junto con sus camaradas ya se están encargando de eliminar a aquellos que nos traicionaron.

—No te parece que es malo que involucres tanto a tu hermano.

—Claro que no, solo en el puedo confiar, después de todo la sangre nos une.

—Y para ti la sangre lo es todo —Menciono el dirigente con melancolía.

—Tu eres la excepción—Dijo dándole un beso—Descansemos, que estas semanas estarán llenas de grandes eventos.

—Bien, querida—Respondió dándole un tierno beso en sus manos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Por qué nos das estos regalos? —Cuestiono Kagura, mirando con suma curiosidad el paquete.

—Los he hecho para ustedes, la señora Izayoi me enseñó a bordar—Indico la chica con una sonrisa.

—Muy lindo—Indico Kikyo revelando un pañuelo con un bello árbol de cerezo.

— ¡El mío es un fénix! —Informo Kagura feliz.

La joven miko miro con alegría a sus hermanas, estaba cerca la despedida, recordando todos aquellos inolvidables momentos con ellas, sin duda su relación no fue la mejor con Kagura y después de la elección no estaba segura si la odiaría o no, pero la amaba incondicionalmente. Kikyo por su parte, sin duda sí que la extrañaría y moría por decirle todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero por su bien era mejor mantenerse callada, ya que el yokai ambarino la estaba ayudando después de todo.

—Es en agradecimiento, por sus atenciones y paciencia.

—Sin duda lo agradezco—Menciono Kagura—Pero sigo molesta, ya que ultimadamente pasas mucho tiempo con Sesshomaru.

—Es solo parte del entrenamiento—Indico la chica.

—Has mejorado considerablemente Kagome, siéntete orgullosa—Menciono Kikyo.

La chica no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, sin duda su vida no era la que se había imagino y el hecho de estar despidiéndose de sus hermanas, le partía el corazón.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Cuestiono Kikyo acercándose a la chica.

—Me siento contenta de poder tener un momento como este con ustedes—Dijo la chica abrazando a su hermana.

—A pesar que me saques de quicio, eres una Higurashi—Menciono Kagura mirando a amabas chicas.

—Prométanme que seguiremos unidas después de la elección—Profeso la menor.

—Sin duda, tendrán muchas noticias de mi fabulosa vida—Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa triunfante.

Las dos hermanas rieron ante el comentario, mientras que la chica de mirada rubí, torcía la boca en señal de molestia.

Kagome miro a sus hermanas, sin duda eres hermosas e inteligentes, claro tenían sus defectos, pero sin duda agradecía a la vida por ser parte de aquella familia, estaba segura de que se molestarían al enterarse de que huiría con Sesshomaru. Pero era por el bien de todos, sin duda no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que sucedería, era mejor que ella no estuviera cerca.

—Sé que falta unos cuantos días para tu cumpleaños—Indico Kikyo sacando de sus pensamientos a la miko menor—Kagura y yo, emos visto algo en el pueblo y decidimos comprártelo.

Kagome se sorprendió, no esperaba que le compraran algo ni mucho menos que venía de parte de las dos, mientras que ella solo les había podido bordar unos pañuelos. Observo como Kikyo sacaba de un cajón una pequeña caja, se la ofreció y le indico que la abriera. La chica abrió con sumo cuidado el obsequio y al llegar a él, se impresiono, lo saco, revelando un precioso relicario en forma de corazón de un perfecto tamaño, tenía en el centro una gaviota dorada y el resto del dije era de un precioso color azul. Dudo un poco en abrirlo, pero al hacerlo pudo ver dos mechones de cabello, supuso que eran el de sus dos hermanas.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó mamá? —Cuestiono Kikyo—Al regalar un mechón de nuestro cabello estamos dándole una parte de nosotros a la otra persona, nuestra energía y protección.

Kagome se lo coloco inmediatamente y las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo despedirse de sus hermanas, era por un corto tiempo, hasta el día de la elección pero tenía un presentimiento, el cual involucraba el hecho de que no vería por un buen tiempo a su familia.

—Bueno basta de tanto drama—Indico Kagura—Es hora de dormir.

Kikyo abrió los ojos, podía escuchas los pájaros cantar; se quitó las sabanas de encima y hecho un vistazo hacia las camas de sus hermanas, Kagura estaba aun dormía pero la cama de Kagome estaba vacía, supuso que se había ido temprano a entrenar. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, al salir de este se cambió de ropa, pero no encontraba el otro par de su media, recordó entonces que Kagome se la había costurado así que decidió buscar entre sus cosas. Pero valla sorpresa que se llevó al abrir los cajones de su hermana y ver que estos estaban completamente vacíos.

Reviso otros lugares donde Kagome colocaba su ropa pero igual estaban completamente vacíos con excepción del ultimo cajón, donde había un sobre, el cual tenía escrito su nombre. Algo en su interior siempre lo supo, de que en efecto ella se estaba despidiendo. Guardo la carta y espero paciente a que Kagura y el resto de la casa despertara, estaba segura que no era la única que había recibido una carta.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias al poder de teletransportación de Sesshomaru, habían llegado a su destino, en medio de un volcán se podía divisar una cabaña.

— ¿Aquí vive tu amigo? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Sí, él nos ayudara a controlar tu poder—Indico el demonio.

Al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver a un peculiar anciano que vestía un kimono verde con rayas negras y llevaba en su espalda un enorme martillo.

— ¿Qué trae por aquí Sesshomaru? —Pregunto el anciano mirando de igual manera a la chica que se encontraba junto al poderoso demonio.

—He venido por tu consejo, anciano Totosai—Indico el demonio.

—Como bien sabes, soy un forjador de armas, no soy bueno dando consejos y mucho menos a demonios de grande poder como tú—Respondió el anciano.

—Cuando te cuente todo, entenderás—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—En ese caso, pasen, me muero por escuchar su historia.

Ambos entraron, Totosai noto que la acompañante del demonio era una humana, muy linda pero algo infantil para el gusto del gran demonio perro, sin duda estaba muy interesado en saber que los había obligado a venir hacia él y aún más a una parte tan difícil, como lo era su hogar en el centro de un gran volcán.

En anciano dejo su gran mazo de un lado y les indico que se sentara en medio de una fogata, la chica simplemente sonrió y se seto; el peliplata hizo lo mismo y cuando los tres estuvieron cómodos la charla comenzó.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Qué huyeron? —Expreso con molestia el patriarca de la familia Taisho.

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala principal; Inuyasha sentado junto a Kikyo, Izayoi al borde del llanto y Kagura indignada.

— ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacernos esto? —Expreso el demonio.

—Como podrá ver, la carta dice que volverán para la elección—Indico Kikyo.

— ¿Por qué huir entonces?

—Padre, hace algunas semanas ella me dijo, que Sesshomaru le había mencionado que la escogerá como su compañera—Informo Inuyasha.

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia, con excepción de Toga, quien consideraba otros aspectos.

—Entiendo, les pido que guardemos en secreto esto —Indico el general—después de todo confiare en su palabra de que regresaran para la elección, Inuyasha pasa a mi despacho necesito hablar contigo.

Ambos hombre salieron de la habitación, dejando a las mujeres sumidas en un mar de sentimientos y dudas.

Ya en el despacho, Toga no pudo evitar arrojar un par de libros, revelando su enojo, el hanyu solo se concentró en no hacer enojar más a su padre y se permaneció parado a la espera de que se calamara.

—Tu hermano sabe sin duda, que el día de la elección la familia imperial serán los primeros en elegir.

—Pensé que ese tema, ya se había arreglado—Dijo algo preocupado Inuyasha.

—La emperatriz no cambio de opinión, por lo que ellos elegirán, sabrás que le hacen exámenes a las chicas y aún más al validad su virginidad.

— ¿Tú crees que ellos dos se escaparon para jurarse amor eterno?

—Ya no sé qué pensar de tu hermano, pensé que era coherente y responsable, pero con esto me hace dudar.

—Sin duda, hay una cierta conexión entre ellos padre, pero no creo que haga eso con ella.

—Cuando tu hermano quiero algo, lo consigue a como dé lugar, después de todo Kagome es muy ingenua—Indico el demonio sentándose.

—Yo no creo que el haga esas cosas con ella, si ha escrito en la carta que volverían, hay que creer padre.

—Algo pasa, estoy seguro de ello.

—Concuerdo contigo padre, algo está por ocurrir.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La azabache comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, miro a Sesshomaru el cual se encontraba platicando con el anciano, que hasta el momento no le había dirigido la mirada. Miro en silencio el lugar, era pequeño y lleno de un sinfín de armas, aun no podía descifrar si era un demonio o un hanyu.

—Entonces me pides, que cree un arma para aquella miko—Dijo Totosai mirando a la chica.

—Tu nombre significa, espada de purificación—Menciono Kagome—El mío significa Gaviota.

— ¿Así que te llamas Kagome? Mis armas son letales, pero sin duda podrán contener tu poder.

— ¿Podrás?

—Sin duda nunca pensé vivir el tiempo suficiente para ver a una rencarnación de la perla de shikon y que esta pequeña fuera la elegida, sin duda podre.

—En dos días cumple 15 años.

—He escuchado algo de eso, de una transformación.

— ¿La tendrás lista para ese día?

—Siempre y cuando me consigas todo lo que necesito—Dijo el anciano levantándose y buscando un papel.

Sesshomaru miro a Kagome, la cual miraba fascinada como el anciano, desordenaba todo el lugar buscando una simple hoja de papel. De repente sintió la mirada ambarina sobre ella y giro hacia él, ambos se miraron por unos minutos y luego ambos rompieron la conexión. Todo esto fue observado por Totosai quien se encontraba de nuevo en su lugar.

—Bien, consígueme todo esto—Dijo dándole una lista—No tardes ya que necesito un día entero para crear el arma.

Dicho eso el demonio se transformó en una esfera de luz y desapareció. Kagome miro por unos minutos al anciano y este a ella.

—Supongo que estarás cansada—Dijo en anciano.

—Si un poco.

—Tengo que prepararme, así que descansa, siéntete libre de tomar todo lo que necesites.

—Muchas gracias anciano Totosai—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Pasaron más de cinco horas y Sesshomaru regreso con todo lo que el anciano le había pedido, este en broma le dijo que esperaba que tardara cuando mucho una hora, a lo que el demonio peliplata solo ignoro. Dejo que Totosai hiciera su trabajo y él se introdujo en la cabaña, donde vio a la chica, envuelta en su futón, estaba plácidamente dormida y sus mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro. Sin duda estaba seguro que para esas horas ya todos en la mansión se habían enterado de su escape, conocía muy bien a su padre y estaba seguro de que no le comentaría a nadie.

Kagome despertó de un agradable sueño, sin duda el calor que había en aquel volcán era insoportable, por lo que había decidió llevar un kimono muy delgado, miro a su alrededor y se topó con la figura de Sesshomaru, quien dormitaba a un costado de la puerta.

—El no suele dormir, supongo que está cansado—Indico Totosai.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo tan tranquilo—Menciono la chica en un susurro.

— ¿Dime niña ustedes son pareja? —Cuestiono el anciano de lo más tranquilo.

La chica se sonrojo al instante, pero cuando el anciano estaba por hablar de nuevo, un martillo callo en su cabeza silenciándolo enseguida.

—No dejas dormir—Dijo el peliplata colocándose de pie—Dormiré fuera.

Al momento que el salió, el anciano recupero la compostura y mientras se tocaba el chichón de su cabeza, la chica doblaba su futón y lo guardaba en su bolsa.

—Ya que me ha dejado dormir, quiero cocinarle algo—Informo la chica a lo que el anciano sonrió.

Sesshomaru aun podía escuchar todo lo que ocurría en aquella cabaña, sin duda el anciano era muy hábil fabricando armas, pero era un ser inoportuno. Estaba seguro que él podría ayudar a controlar el poder de la chica. La cual cumpliría 15 años en menos de 30 horas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En la sala principal del palacio, se encontraba la familia imperial junto con unos de los miembros del consejo, quienes fungirían como testigos de la ceremonia de elección. Shinki y Koga, se encontraban vestidos por un kimono masculino en color rojo con detalles negros, mientras que los miembros de la familia estaban de dorado y rojo.

— ¿Por qué estarán retrasados? —Cuestiono Naraku mirando hacia la puerta principal.

—De seguro tendrán una buena explicación—Índico la emperatriz.

Los demonios se miraron entre sí, sin duda los dos sabían perfectamente porque estaban retrasados.

En uno de los jardines del palacio imperial se encontraba el general Taisho, quien al parecer se encontraba enojado, su querida esposa trataba de calmarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo rezar por que Sesshomaru y Kagome aparecieran cuanto antes.

—Ya estanos retrasados, padre—Menciono Inuyasha.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?, esos dos no han llegado, tu hermano juro que volvería.

Sin duda esas tres semanas fueron una eternidad, sobre todo por la espera de la pareja, quienes de última hora habían decidido fugarse, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

—Sin duda Kagome ha dejado en vergüenza a la familia y aún más a los Taisho—Menciono Kagura en voz baja a su hermana Kikyo.

—Debe tener un motivo—Indico tranquilamente.

—Sea cual sea, estuvo mal en escaparse.

—Recuerda que no se fue sola.

—Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes que me da coraje.

Ambas hermanas se encontraban vestida con kimonos blancos, los cuales en las mangas tenía bordes dorados y un obi grueso en color rojo, resaltando, en ambas su tono de piel; sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo sangre, mientras que sus cabellos se encontraban en media cola con una bella orquídea blanca decorando sus cabelleras azabaches.

De pronto una estela de luz descendió ante ellos, Sesshomaru se encontraba frente a ellos, el cual llevaba un kimono masculino en tonos dorados y blancos, no llevaba armadura y su estola estaba en su hombro derecho, llevaba una cola de caballo alta, por lo que sus rasgos se enmarcaban aún más. Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la perfección de aquel Yokai.

—Sentimos la demora—Indico el demonio mirando a todos.

Los presentes giraron instintivamente hacia un costado del recién llegado Yokai y sin duda tuvieron que tallarse los ojos para poder identificar que aquella mujer que se encontraba junto a él, era Kagome.

La miko llevaba puerto el mismo kimono que el de sus hermanas, su cabello estaba en una coleta alta y estaba adornada con diferentes flores en tono blanco, sus labios eran de un rojo carmesí y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Sus rasgos faciales habían madurado y sus bellos ojos azules resplandecían más que nunca. Pero sin duda lo que más sorprendió a los presentes es que el cuerpo de la chica había desarrollado considerablemente, estaban seguros de que eso no podía ser posible, por más entrenamientos que realice, simplemente era imposible.

— ¿Eres tu Kagome? —Cuestiono Izayoi acercándose a la chica.

—Me da gusto verles de nuevo—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Aquel vestuario, sin duda resaltaba las nuevas curvas de la miko menor, inclusive había crecido un par de centímetro, sin duda nadie podía explicarse cómo es que en tan corto tiempo, ella había sufrido aquella transformación. Sin duda su belleza no podía ser comparada con sus hermanas e inclusive podía solo ser comparada con una yokai.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —Exigió saber Kagura.

—Digamos, que me transforme como una mariposa—Expreso la chica con tranquilidad.

— ¡Bien, vamos, que ya estamos retrasados! —Expuso Toga, caminando hacia la sala en donde ya eran esperados con impaciencia.

Durante el corto trayecto, Inuyasha pudo detectar que el olor de la chica había cambiado, teniendo un peculiar olor a flores.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Cuestiono el semidemonio en un susurro a la chica.

—Me encuentro bien, es todo lo que necesitas saber—Respondió la chica.

Al llegar a la sala principal, las puertas fueron abiertas para el grupo, pasando en primer lugar la pareja Taisho, seguida por sus hijos y de ultimo las tres hermanas Higurashi.

Los presentes al ver a los recién llegados se tranquilizaron un poco, por un momento pensaron que la ceremonia se retrasaría o peor, se cancelaria.

— ¡En nombre de mi familia y de mis inquilinas, disculpen la demora! —Expreso el general perro.

—No te preocupes—Dijo el emperador—lo importante es que llegaron.

— ¡Ahora las tres sacerdotisas pasaran a ser revisadas por los curanderos imperiales! —Intervino la emperatriz.

Tres doncellas del palacio se acercaron hacia las tres chicas y las llevaron fuera de la sala. Naraku noto un cambio significativo en la menor de las hermanas y un peculiar gesto, su primo, Sesshomaru parecía prestarle demasiada atención.

—Bien, mientras esperamos quiero que escuchen mi decreto—Informo el emperador.

— ¡Si su majestad!—Afirmaron todos en la sala.

Uno de los Eunucos del emperador, revelo un pergamino, a lo que los presentes se colocaron de rodilla.

— ¡En el siguiente edicto se declara lo siguiente, después de una exhaustiva deliberación, el consejo ha autorizado que el príncipe imperial elija en primera estancia a su futura consorte, con el fin de predicar con el ejemplo y respetando los privilegios mismos!

Al finalizar la lectura, nadie comento nada y guardaron silencio. El peor de los escenario estaba siendo realidad, Inu No Taisho maldijo a su hermana, ya que sabía muy bien que eso había sido obra de ella, sin importar el rango, la familia Taisho era la primera en elegir, puesto que siendo una de las familias más importantes y poderosas. Naraku llevaba el apellido del emperador, por lo que no importaba que su madre perteneciera a tan noble familia. Sin duda ese era un golpe bajo por parte de Fumiko, lo que hizo que el general se pregunta si ella sabía algo que el ignoraba.

—Cabe mencionar, que el nombre de la chica ya está escrito en este pergamino—Indico la emperatriz—Al dar nuestra decisión, tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha, nos informaron su decisión ante los presentes.

—Posteriormente, permanecerán en el palacio y en dos días se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de unión—Informo el emperador.

—Las tres parejas se unirán el mismo día, confiamos en que será un gesto que llame a la fortuna—Expreso la monarca.

Sesshomaru rogaba porque nadie se enterara que Kagome era la rencarnación de la perla de shikon, ya que si esos rumores se extendían la chica se encontraría en peligro y aún más si se quedaba en el palacio. Después de todo, ella había mejorado considerablemente, se volvió más fuerte pero aún conservaba aquella chispa infantil que lo sacaba de quicio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Narrado por Kagome.

Sin duda las últimas semanas habían pasado volando, ahora me encontraba recostada en una cama, la ceremonia de inspección era sin duda incomoda, pero sumamente necesaria. En el corto tiempo que había pasado con Sesshomaru, aprendí dos cosas de él.

La primera que sin duda detesta que las mujeres lloren, eso lo sé ya que durante mis entrenamientos, me lastimo tanto, que me puse a llorar, a lo que él, pareció incomodarle en gran medida, haciendo por todos los medios que me calmara. La segunda, era que sin duda era orgullo y le daba la razón, sin duda era un ser casi perfecto, era apuesto, fuerte, perteneciente a una familia poderoso, rico y con gran poder.

Sin duda la vida a su lado, seria complicada pero divertida a la vez, por mi parte no me cansaría de hacerlo molestar, me fascina ver su rostro de fastidio, sé que suena extraño pero al menos eso me indica que siente, que al igual que yo, tiene sentimientos.

Había sufrido un cambio, tanto interno como externo, he de mencionarles que fue doloroso y aún más el poder controlar el poder que flui en mí. Pero eso es algo de lo cual le tengo que agradecer al demonio peliplata. Sin duda me había tenido mucha paciencia, pero no se dejen engañar por mi apariencia madura, muy en el fondo aun soy aquella ilusa niña, que cree en el amor. Es solo que mi niña interna tendrá que permanecer dormida por un tiempo, ya que se aproximan tiempos de guerra y aún no está del todo definido que yo sea compañera del gran Sesshomaru.

Lo único que sé es que tendré un nuevo futuro, el cual fuera el que fuera, lo afrontaría con una sonrisa y con lo mejor de las actitudes, después de todo no olvidaría lo que el anciano Totosai y Sesshomaru habían hecho por mí, sin duda sin ellos no hubiera sido capaz de descubrir hasta donde puedo llegar.

Fin de la narración de Kagome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Las tres sacerdotisas regresaban hacia la sala, donde se colocaron frente a la familia imperial.

—La tres, son vírgenes—Informo el curandero imperial.

Toga suspiro aliviado, sin duda todos aquellos pensamientos impuros que tuvo de su hijo con la menor de las hermanas, habían sido solo obra de su imaginación.

—Bien, continuaremos con la elección—Indico la emperatriz—Mi hijo Naraku, ha elegido a una de ustedes tres, la cual cuenta con todos aquellos requisitos, como lo son el poder, los modales y una buena apariencia.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, ya que eso significaba que Naraku, sería el primero en elegir. Kagome cerró los ojos por unos momentos, su confianza comenzaba a decaer, no odiaba al semidemonio, pero sin duda no se veía en el palacio ni muchos menos en todos aquellas y aburridas ceremonias. Por su parte Kikyo, se encontraba deliberando si su intervención seria adecuada, ya que si escogía a su hermana menor, no dudaría en refutar aquella elección. La mayor, simplemente comenzaba a formular en su cabeza que tendría sus ventajas ser elegida, en primer lugar tendría lujos y sirvientes.

El eunuco tomo el pergamino e indico que se guardara silencio, a lo que procedió con la lectura.

—¡El príncipe Naraku, ha elegido dentro de las tres candidatas, pertenecientes a la familia Higurashi, a la menor, Kagome Higurashi, ya que ha demostrado ser una sacerdotisa preparada, fuerte, perspicaz y sin duda de gran belleza, cualidades que sin duda representan a la familia imperial! —Finalizo.

La chica parecía absorta, no podía ser verdad aquello, busca sin dudarlo la mirada de Sesshomaru, pero para su decepción no la encontró, el demonio tenía la mirada en el suelo, como si no la quisiera ver más. Pudo ver como sus hermanas la miraban, Kagura con alegría y Kikyo con tristeza en los ojos.

— ¡Felicidades Joven príncipe! —Expreso el general zorro.

Naraku se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la chica, quien instintivamente realizo una reverencia.

—Sin duda fuiste mi primera y única elección—Confeso el semidemonio.

Kikyo estaba por hablar, pero Inuyasha la detuvo, la familia imperial se percató de ello.

— ¡Disculpen a mi hermana! —Expreso Kagome—Pero está muy feliz, sin duda era algo que ninguna de las tres nos lo esperábamos.

—Comprendemos—Dijo el emperador— ¡Sin duda mi hijo eligió bien!

Izayoi por su parte, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, no se imaginaba que después de 12 meses, esto terminaría así, se había encariñado tanto con aquella chica, que sin duda temía por ella, después de todo el palacio no era como lo pintaban.

— ¡Bien, ahora Kagome, una de las doncellas te llevara a tu habitación! —indico la reina.

No hubo tiempo de despedida, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba fuera de la habitación, sin duda se sentía mal, decepcionad, estaba segura de que no sería considerada para quedarse ahí, después de todo lo ocurrido en año nuevo y su mala relación con la emperatriz. Sin duda algo malo había sucedido, pero no podía quitarse aquel sentimiento de tristeza al no encontrarse con aquel par de ojos dorados, ¿Es que acaso no le importaba en lo más mínimo?, durante el recorrido a la dichosa habitación, maldecía una y otra vez al demonio peliplata, esperaba un reacción diferente por su parte, pero simplemente prefirió ignorarla.

Sin duda una parte de su pecho le dolía y aun no podía creer que había sido elegida para quedarse en el palacio, se suponía que se quedaría con Sesshomaru, que con el tiempo se conocerían más, surgiría una atracción y posteriormente aquel sentimiento, encontraría un punto medio, ella lo llamaría amor y él solo una gran elección.

Se destinó ya había sido tirado al aire, como una moneda, solo podía esperar a que el palacio no fuera tan duro como Izayoi mencionaba, que pudiera ser ella misma, que la aceptaran por lo que era, no tenia de otro, no podía maldecir ni renegar, simplemente tenía que asentir y ver lo mejor de todo aquello.

Continuara…

Lo sé, fue algo inesperado y no se preocupen más adelante les contare como ocurrió la trasformación de Kagome, así como otras cuestiones. Les recuerdo que todo tiene su porque y desde un principio esta era mi decisión. Le agradezco por leer y no sean muy crueles, es parte de la historia.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]


	14. Capítulo 14

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, la verdad era necesario la decisión que tome, para que Kagome madure, recuerden no todo podía ser perfecto, espero que sigan la historia, ya que sin duda la pareja final es Sesshomaru y Kagome, de eso no hay duda. Muchas gracias a todas por participar y comentar, me gustaría responderles pero no me da la opción. Sin más me despido. Un saludo a todas 0o0

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 14: La promesa.

La habitación que le había sido asignada a Kagome, era evidentemente la más grande y lujosa de todo el harén. Tenía un baño privado de gran tamaño y de igual manera le fueron conferidas dos doncellas; quienes serían las encargadas de ayudarla en todas sus necesidades dentro y fuera del palacio, puesto que era considera, hasta el momento, como la de mayor rango entre todas las que habitaban el harén. Pero nada que le pudiera ofrecer la familia imperial .era suficiente para poder sanar aquel dolor palpitante dentro de su pecho.

Un dolor agudo despertó a la miko, percatándose que su yukata estaba totalmente bañada en sudor, se levantó de prisa de la gran cama y recorrió unos cuantos metros, hasta topar con una cortinas blancas, las cuales abrió y se percató que la gran bañera estaba totalmente lista, decorada con pétalos de rosas. Se desvistió y se introdujo, con ayuda de unas pequeñas escaleras, para su suerte el agua estaba fresca, a lo que la chica suspiro en señal de confortación.

—Mi primera noche en el palacio—Menciono a la nada, mientras sujetaba su cabello azabache en un chongo.

Después de unos minutos, salió de la tina y se dirigió a un gran espejo que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Sin duda no se acostumbraba al hecho de que su cuerpo había cambiado. Estaba consciente de que ahora lucia más como una mujer, ya no como una niña, a pesar de que sus pensamientos aun eran infantiles.

—Cambiaste en el exterior—Se dijo a si misma—Pero no en el interior.

Dirigió sus manos hacia sus caderas, las cuales se habían ensanchado más, prosiguió con su cintura la cual era más pequeña, siendo acompañada por un ombligo plano y bien definido. Al mirar sus pechos se sonrojo, eran de un buen tamaño ni muy grandes pero ni muy pequeños y en el centro de ellos estaba la marca de Yako. Paso su dedo índice por la cicatriz, delineándola suavemente, volviendo a su mente todos aquellos recuerdos.

—Me habías hecho una promesa—Susurro mientras tocaba su marca y está, en respuesta, emitió una luz.

Se sintió el ser más desafortunado del planeta, todos aquellos planes y metas que tenía, ahora debían ser modificados, sin duda el Yokai peliplata ya no figuraba en su futuro, nada sería igual.

—Quien hubiera imaginado que esa noche de luna nueva seria el fin de nuestro lazo—susurro aun mirándose en el espejo—No debí creer en ti.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Flash Back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un dolor agudo la había despertado y no solo eso, sentía que le faltaba el aire, rápidamente observo a su alrededor y se percató de que no había nadie en la cabaña; se cuestionó si acaso estaba muriendo, puesto que el aire no entraba en su interior y el dolor punzante no le permitía siquiera gritar. Rogaba en su mente que alguien la salvarla, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido, miro por la ventana aun no era de día, quiso gritar pero sus labios simplemente no se abrieron, sentía su garganta seca.

Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, el dolor era más intenso y sentía que su sentido del oído desaparecía, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada. "Moriré sola" pensó la miko y cuando estaba por aceptar su fin, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, por la dolencia de su cuerpo, su vicio estaba borrosa, por lo que no pudo identificar de quien se trataba, aquel ser la abrazo y la saco de ahí, el aire afuera era más fresco, pero podía sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir.

El demonio, quien había percibido su miedo de morir, la miraba con cierta preocupación, su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y estaba totalmente bañada en sudor, lo cual hacia que su ropa transparentara.

—Miko, no te duermas—Le dijo el yokai sacudiéndola.

La chica no reacciono a voz, por lo que él supuso que había perdido el sentido de la vista y el oído, busco una de las manos de la chica y la apretó con suficiente fuerza, ya que la sacerdotisa sonrió. Kagome supo que aquel acto había sido realizado por el Sesshomaru, no quería siquiera imaginarse como se encontraba, de seguro estaba hecha un desastre y él la tenía abrazada, de pronto el aire comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo, permitiendo que su respiración se calmara poco a poco. Su sentido del oído volvió poco a poco, lo que le permitió detectar unos pasos acercándose, supuso que se trataba del anciano Totosai.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestiono Totosai preocupado por el estado de la chica.

—Creo que la transformación ha iniciado—Menciono Sesshomaru mirando a la chica entre sus brazos.

El anciano le ofreció una espada, la cual era de un color dorado, al igual que la empuñadura, la cual simulaba un corazón y en medio de este un espacio para una gema. Se podía percibir un gran poder espiritual emanando de la arma.

— ¿Qué hago con eso? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Has que la empuñe—Indico el anciano.

Sesshomaru no discutió y al tomarla sintió una gran descarga, la cual tuvo que soportar hasta el momento en que la coloco en las manos de la chica.

—Esa espada está hecha de varios metales y del árbol de magnolia, quien es el más antiguo y resistente, así como poseedor de un gran poder espiritual —Informo Totosai—Es por ello que solo un ser con poder espiritual lo puede empuñar.

— ¿Por qué no te hizo nada? —Pregunto Sesshomaru mientras miraba sus manos quemadas por la espada.

—Porque yo la fabrique, la espada muestra respeto a su creador.

La temperatura de la chica comenzó a descender, el demonio solo podía observar como su cuerpo se contorsionaba por lo que parecía ser dolores internos de su cuerpo.

—El poder de la perla, recorrerá su cuerpo por completo, por lo que su sistema inmunológico responde aumentando o disminuyendo su temperatura, siendo ella humana, le costara trabajo recuperarse—Informo el anciano.

Ella cerró los ojos, no podía ni siquiera gritar, era como si estuviera muriendo por dentro, como si algo en su interior la consumiera poco a poco. De repente sintió algo de alivio, así como la sensación de que su cuerpo flotaba en el agua. Temió abrir sus ojos y descubrir que estaba muerta, pero una voz interna le dijo que los abriera, así que obedeció y al abrirlos se encontraba en una total oscuridad, se incorporó y se percató de que estaba completamente desnuda, no sintió vergüenza, así que siguió caminando por el lugar, a lo que ella denomino, limbo, ya que supuso que estaba muerta. Debajo de sus pies podía sentir que estaba caminando en aguas tranquilas y frescas.

—Kagome—Susurro una voz masculina en medio de la obscuridad.

La chica observo por todos los rincones posibles, pero no había completamente nada, solo obscuridad. De pronto una esfera de luz en color rosado se colocó frente a ella, no sintió miedo, solo curiosidad por lo que se acercó e intento tocar aquel resplandor.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto la chica.

—Soy la perla de shikon—Indico una voz varonil proveniente de aquella esfera de luz.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Tú lo llamaste limbo.

— Estoy muerta entonces.

—Podría decirse que sí, tu cuerpo al menos.

— ¿Qué sucederá conmigo entonces?

—Antes que nada, déjame felicitarte por cumplir 15 años.

—Te lo agradezco, pero dime ¿la transformación me dolerá?

—Lo peor ha pasado, es hora de que renazcas.

— ¿Yo cambiare?

—Sí, cambiaras—Indico la shikon—Pero no temas, será un cambio bueno, físicamente, pero aun mantendrás tus pensamientos y emociones, así como tus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo? —Cuestiono la miko preocupada.

—He permanecido en el interior de tu cuerpo por 15 años, en reposo la mayoría del tiempo, solo te he brindado mi poder en muy pocas ocasiones.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Me fusionare contigo, seremos uno solo, podrás escuchar mi voz en tu interior y te brindare mi poder por completo.

—Yo deseo…

—Sé muy bien que desea el bien, tú eres la luz misma—Indico la gema —Así que no temas, la espada que han fabricado para nosotros, mantendrá controlado nuestro poder y servirá como canalizador.

—Entiendo.

—Ahora, me fusionare contigo, no habrá dolor, no te preocupes por eso—Índico la gema, transformándose al instante en una silueta masculina de color rosado.

La chica no percibió mal alguno y se acercó a la silueta tocando lo que parecía ser su rostro.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —Cuestiono la chica, sintiendo una enorme paz al tocar a aquel ser.

—Solo tócame y seremos uno solo—Menciono la gema.

En ese momento ambos se abrazaron y Kagome pudo sentir como algo atravesaba su cuerpo, no había dolor, pero si era incomoda aquella sensación.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru había dejado de sentir el pulso de la chica, indicando que estaba muerta, su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse. Miro con asombro al anciano y este solo negó con la cabeza, el yokai dejo el cuerpo inerte de la chica en el suelo volcánico, se apartó un poco de ella y de repente una luz envolvió el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Ambos miraron con asombro como el cuerpo de la chica se elevaba por los aires unos cuantos metros y la luz que la rodeaba se volvió más grande, provocando que ambos hombres se cubrieran los ojos.

La miko no tenía idea de que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo, puesto que su alma y mente se encontraba abrazando al ser brillante.

— ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Seremos uno solo y estaré a tu total disposición, tú eres mi portadora después de todo.

—Prométeme que no me harás daño, ni muchos menos a las personas importantes para mí.

—No fui creado para odiar y mucho menos para dañar a alguien sin razón alguna.

— ¿Cuál es tu misión entonces?

—Mi madre es Midoriko, quien me creo, por lo que mi misión es proteger el mundo por el que ella se sacrificó y de igual forma a mi portadora.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Fui creado para mantener el equilibrio entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal, por lo que siempre te protegeré, esa es mi promesa.

De repente una paz inundo a la chica y estallo una enorme luz, alumbrando toda el lugar, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, sintió como un gran poder inundaba su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Sesshomaru se percató de que el cuerpo de la chica descendía, aun envuelta en una luz, pero esta era tenue, por lo que se aproximó al cuerpo de la miko quien al tocar los brazos del demonio, respiro de nuevo y una pequeña esfera de luz se introducía en su cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos y abrió sus ojos, identificando los de su rescatista.

— ¿Estás muerto tú también? —Pregunto Kagome tocando el rostro del demonio.

Pero no hubo respuesta del yokai, se percató que su mirada ambarina recorría todo su rostro e inclusive descendió por todo su cuerpo, la chica se cuestionó el porqué de sus acciones, era como si no la reconociera; entonces recordó que se encontraba desnuda y su rostro se tornó rojo, aparto rápidamente sus manos del demonio e intento cubrirse. En ese momento Sesshomaru aparto su mirada y rápidamente la cubrió con su estola, alzándola levemente para después entran en la pequeña casa de madera.

El anciano, el cual fue testigo de toda aquella escena, estaba sumamente asombrado, en primera instancia era la primera vez que presenciaba una transformación, sin duda el poder espiritual que la chica poseía era inimaginable, ella sería una pieza clave en la próxima guerra y de mucha ayuda para los demonios. Lo segundo que le había causado asombro fue el hecho de que Sesshomaru, tenía un semblante en su rostro tan triste cuando la chica estuvo muerta por unos minutos y aún más cuando ella toco su rostro, estaba completamente seguro que aquella pareja había nacido para estar junta.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tardo cerca de dos días para que Kagome se acostumbrara a su cambio y aún más a controlar su poder. Totosai miraba de lejos los entrenamientos a los que era sometida la sacerdotisa, aún más cuando ella perdía, ya que el yokai le imponía castigos muy severos, al menos eso era lo que consideraba el anciano, siendo ella aun joven y sobre todo una humana. A pesar de todo admiraba la determinación de la joven mujer, puesto que no le respondía al demonio y hacia todo lo que él le indicaba, sin importar lo que fuera.

El último día de entrenamiento, ambos se encontraban luchando, ya que Totosai le había fabricado al demonio una espada, con partes de los materiales que le habían sobrado de la espada de la chica. Así que ambas espadas provenían del mismo árbol, pero su poder era diferente, puesto que en las manos de Sesshomaru, el poder demoniaco era su fuente y la de Kagome era el poder espiritual de la perla de Shikon.

— ¿Te rendirás Sesshomaru? —Cuestiono Kagome apuntando con su espada al demonio—será nuestro secreto.

—Jamás me rendiría ante una humana.

—Comprendo, pero yo seré la excepción.

El demonio se abalanzo en contra de la miko, la cual se defendió de su ataque, estarían de esa manera por más de tres horas, hasta que el estómago de la chica aclamara por comida.

Un día antes de partir rumbo al palacio imperial y a la elección, Sesshomaru le había entregado la vestimenta que usaría y se había ofrecido a levarla a una de las aguas termales cercanas. La miko sin dudarlo acepto la oferta y mientras se encontraba tomando un baño de lo más relajada, el demonio ambarino la esperaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— ¿Por qué no tomas un baño tú también? —Cuestiono la chica al demonio.

El ambarino la ignoro, no se encontraba a gusto esperándola, no cuando tenía unas enormes ganas de mirarla, de nuevo. Sin duda la chica había cambiado, era sin duda más bella de lo que era siendo una humana común y corriente; puesto que ahora era la portadora de la perla de shikon y poseedora de grandes poderes. Pero aún era algo torpe y parlanchina, cualidades que el yokai no soportaba.

— ¡No finjas que no me escuchas, porque sé que si lo haces! —Expreso la chica con la intención de fastidiar al demonio.

Ignoro de nuevo a la chica y permaneció sentado debajo de un gran árbol, sin duda escuchaba cada una de las acciones que hacia la chica, como su respiración, como su pecho, ahora prominente, subía y bajaba, como el agua salpicaba y caía sobre su piel. Se cuestionó si todos aquellos pensamientos eran de verdad y era él quien los estaba formulando en su mente. Yako, de igual manera tenia aquellos pensamientos, bueno eran un tanto diferentes, ya que su demonio interno ansiaba el cuerpo de la chica.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Grito la chica.

El demonio quien se encontraba deliberando en su mente, escucho el grito de la chica y acudió a su llamado. Encontrándose con los ojos azules de la chica acompañada de una enorme carcajada; el demonio se molestó tanto, que rápidamente pensó en un plan para incomodar a la chica, la cual estaba cubierta por una yukata y sumergida en el agua.

Comenzó a desvestirse y la miko automáticamente dejo de reír.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestiono la chica apenada.

—Tu dijiste que tomara un baño—Menciono el demonio prosiguiendo con su labor de quitarse la ropa.

— ¡Pero cuando yo terminara, no que la tomaras conmigo! —Grito Kagome.

La chica se voltio enseguida, no quería ver desnudo al demonio, era demasiada pudorosa como para hacerlo de aquella manera tan descara, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo y mirar hacia la donde estaba la luna. Escucho como el demonio se introducía en el agua y sus sentidos se agudizaron a un más.

—Tú fuiste la que me estaba fastidiando—Indico el demonio detrás de ella—Ahora no eres lo suficiente valiente como para mirarme.

— ¡No es justo! —Dijo ella enojada desde su posición.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto con sumo interés.

— ¡Yo tengo más que mostrar que tú! —Expreso.

— ¡Ho vamos como si esta fuera la primera vez que miro tu cuerpo! —Indico el demonio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome rápidamente giro y se quedó casi boquiabierto por ver aquella escena, la luz de luna bañaba con sus rayos el majestuoso cuerpo del demonio, su pecho era amplio y musculoso, de igual manera su piel parecía porcelana.

—Vez, ambos ganamos—Dijo el demonio percatándose del rubor de la chica y la manera en la que sus ojos lo miraron.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —Grito la chica con enojo.

El demonio comenzó a cercarse a la chica, pero esta retrocedió, sin duda había sido un grave error insultar al yokai. Se había imagino varias veces, que el demonio la acorralaba y la besaba con tanta pasión, que sus piernas no la podrían sostener, él se percataba de eso y la cargaba de forma nupcial, le mencionaba lo hermosa que era y de lo maravilloso que sería la vida junto a ella. Pero todo aquel cuento de hadas, era imposible, el ambarino era cero cariñoso y lógicamente nunca haría tales actos de amor o de compasión.

Sintió como su espalda tocaba una de las grandes piedras, impidiéndole seguir con su escape, Sesshomaru seguía acercándose a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como un predador subyugando a su presa. Por instinto la chica cerro los ojos, espero a que el demonio se acercara.

Sintió algo húmedo en sus labios, por un momento pensó que la había besado, así que abrió los ojos y se topó con un pequeño pez, el cual se retorcía en las manos del demonio, la chica se sorprendió, acaso ese pez la había besado, instantáneamente se lavó la boca mientras que el demonio reía internamente por su triunfo. Dejo al pez en libertad y miro como la chica se frotaba los labios con un poco de agua.

—Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, limítate a obedecerme miko—Menciono el demonio con orgullo y una sonrisa torcida—Conmigo no se juega.

La joven miro con cierto recelo al demonio, es que no comprendía que en medio de todo aquel dramatismo, de las guerras próximas y aún más de la elección, tenía que haber un poco de diversión. Se acercó al demonio y sujeto su rostro, ambas miradas chocaron, provocando en ambos una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Kagome no se consideraba alguien extrovertida, no como Kagura, pero no podía negar que al estar junto a Sesshomaru, algo en su interior la obligaba a actuar diferente. Le gustaba desafiarlo, provocarlo, ganarle, pero aún más quería ganarlo en su juego. No podía negar el hecho de que le atraía el demonio pero estaba consiente que él nunca podría llegar a amarla, le dolía pero el mismo ambarino le había prometido que todas sus primeras veces serian solo de él.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste? —Cuestiono la chica con una sonrisa.

—No—Respondió el demonio permitiendo el acercamiento.

—Todas mis primeras veces serian tuyas.

— ¿Y que con eso?

La chica se aproximó al demonio y le planto un beso, corto y pequeño. El demonio al darse cuenta de ello, la alejo un poco, la joven sonrió ante tal acto, puesto que había logrado su objetivo, fastidiar y molestar al demonio.

—Bien ese fue mi primer beso robado—Comento la chica— ¿Feliz?

—No te tomes esas libertades conmigo humana, no tienes miedo de que te mate—Menciono aun sosteniendo las manos de la miko.

—No puedes hacerlo, recuerda que soy la portadora de la shikon, si lo haces todos tus planes a futuro no podrán ser.

—No seas ingenua, sabes que puedo matarte.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero no lo harás.

El yokai acerco a la chica a su cuerpo, alzo su rostro y le planto un beso. Por su parte la sacerdotisa se sorprendió, si el demonio quería jugar así con ella, simplemente sacaría provecho de aquello. Ella profundizo aún más el beso colgándose más al cuerpo del demonio, el cual se percató de las intenciones de la mujer y por ende, se dijo a si mismo que no sucumbiría ante los deseos de aquella pequeña chica. Las manos del demonio se dirigieron a las piernas de la chica obligándola a enlazarse en las caderas de él.

Kagome por su parte, comenzaba a disfrutar aquellos besos, el primero fue insípido, segundo llevo un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, el tercero comenzaba a provocarle placer, el cuarto comenzaba a alertarle de que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse acalorado y no podía culpar a las aguas termales. Trato de separarse del demonio, pero este no se lo permitió, su respiración se entrecortaba más y estaba segura de que si no se detenían pasaría algo, que tenía que suceder después de su unión, no en ese momento y mucho menos en las aguas termales.

El demonio dejo de un lado los labios de la chica y ahora besaba el cuello de la chica, descendió por su clavícula y cuando estaba por abrir la yukata de la chica, esta lo detuvo, los ojos dorados miraron a los azules, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si solo ellos dos existieran. Él reacciono y no pudo evitar mirar los labios hinchados de la chica, se maldijo por perder el control de aquella situación, estaba claro que ella sería su compañera, era poderosa, algo torpe, pero perseverante; muchas de sus cualidades lo desesperaban pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que mucho antes de que sucediera la transformación, ya se sentía atraído por ella, pero ahora, después de todo lo sucedido, le atraía aún más.

—Debemos detenernos—Susurro la chica.

—El día de nuestra unión—Indico con una voz profunda y mirando a los ojos a la chica—Te prometo que no me detendré.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Fin del flash back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Aquella promesa—Susurro ante el espejo mientras se quitaba un par de pétalos de su pecho—No la cumplirás.

Se colocó una nueva yukata y se soltó el cabello, camino tranquilamente hacia su cama y al levantar la mirada se quedó sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Naraku? —Cuestiono la chica.

Este se encontraba sentado a un lado de su cama, admirando el hermoso collar que sus hermanas le habían dado para su cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo es que entraste?

—Es mi palacio, puedo entrar donde yo quiera.

La chica se percató de que estaba algo ebrio, así que siguió de pie.

—En dos días ser nuestra unión, no veo muy conveniente que te escabullas en mi habitación en medio de la noche—Dijo la miko.

—Es que quería verte, sin duda has cambiado mucho Kagome—Menciono el semidemonio dejando el collar.

—Llamare a mis doncellas para que te lleven a tu habitación—Indico la joven.

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta, pero Naraku la detuvo.

—Guarda silencio—Le susurro Naraku muy cerca de su rostro—Solo vine a verte, además ya tendremos mucho tiempo para denostarnos afecto.

—Deja de decir disparates, estas tomado—Dijo ella tratando se zafarse del agarre del azabache.

—Lo sé, es que celebre que tendré una consorte, además tú siempre me has gustado.

—Gracias, pero ahora debes irte—Dijo Kagome, quien comenzaba a desesperarse.

—No quiero, deseo quedarme contigo—Confeso el hanyu.

La chica comenzaba a desesperarse, si bien podría usar su poder para apartarlo de ella, pero sabía que era el príncipe y aún más su futura pareja.

—Después de la unión, estaremos juntos, así que mientras divierte con tus camaradas.

—No, esos hermanos Taisho son unos aburridos.

Al mencionarlos, la chica sintió algo de enojo, mientras ella ahí sufriendo y recordando promesas, los dos hermanos, junto con Naraku estaba bebiendo y divirtiéndose.

— ¿Dónde están ellos? —Pregunto la chica.

—Me seguían, porque les dije que vallamos al harén a divertirnos, pero me escabullí de ellos y vine a verte.

El enojo de la chica iba en aumento, si bien la actitud de Sesshomaru la había decepcionado, no se esperaba que él la estuviera pasando tan bien. Definitivamente no era un hombre de palabra. ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos deseos de poseer el poder más grande?, se cuestionó la joven. Estaba consciente de que no podría ir en contra de la decisión de la familia imperial, pero al menos, se uniría con su hermana Kagura, donde quedaba aquel respeto.

— ¿Naraku dónde estás? —Dijo la voz de Inuyasha.

Kagome automáticamente abrió la puerta, llamando la atención del peli plateado, quien se sorprendió al ver a la chica y aún más al ver a Naraku en su habitación.

— ¿Pensé que se habían marchado? —Reprocho Kagome.

—No, ¿nadie te ha dicho?—Expreso Inuyasha sujetando el cuerpo de Naraku y apartándolo de la chica—Nuestra unión será en dos días, aquí en el palacio.

— ¿La de los seis? —Cuestiono la azabache—Dime que es una broma.

—Me temo que no Kagome, lo siento por no poder…

— ¿Ya lo encontraste?

Kagome reconoció la voz de Sesshomaru, quien al ver a los tres se sorprendió, Inuyasha dándose cuenta de la incómoda escena, cargo a Naraku en su espalda , quien para la conveniencia de todos ya se había dormido, y se retiró de ahí lo más pronto posible. Ella estaba por cerrar la puerta de su habitación pero el demonio se lo impidió.

—Creo que te equivocaste de habitación—Indico la chica—La de las concubinas, es la otra sala.

El demonio ignoro su comentario y entro a la habitación de la chica, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No quiero que le digas de tu poder a Naraku—Ordeno el demonio.

—Para empezar, no tendría por qué decírselo y por lo consiguiente lo que le diga es mi problema ahora, no tuyo.

—Está claro que mis planes, fueron truncados.

—Así es, así que trata bien a mi hermana—Dijo la miko con cierto temblor en su voz.

Un corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando el demonio toco sus cabellos, los cuales danzaban con el aire que entraba por las enormes ventanas.

—Tu aroma es el de una rosa.

—Sí, tome un baño—Respondió la chica nerviosa.

— ¿Sabías que el aroma que más atrae a los demonios es el de las rosas? , por eso todas concubinas y parejas de los demonios, se bañan con agua de rosas.

Kagome se apartó del demonio, este al notar la acción de la chica, comprendió, ella se sentía traicionada, si con eso ella podía sobrevivir en aquel palacio, le parecía correcto que considerara que él la había dejado a su suerte.

—Creo que me debo retractar de mi promesa—Dijo el demonio.

—Desde el momento que Naraku me eligió, tu promesa ya no valió nada—Indico la chica con tristeza.

—Tal vez en Naraku, que es un hanyu, puedas encontrar aquel romanticismo que los humanos tantos se empeñan en buscar.

—Tal vez—Respondió la chica—Ahora márchate de mi habitación.

El demonio se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla, la miko lo hablo.

— ¡Gracias por tus enseñanzas! —Expreso— y ahora que no seré tu compañera, déjame confesarte algo.

—De acuerdo, dime.

— ¡Eres uno de los demonios más estúpidos e inhumano que he conocido en mi vida, sin duda agradezco no ser tu pareja, ya que como dices, eres un demonio y careces de romanticismo! —Dijo la chica— ¡Estos segura que me llevare de maravillas con Naraku y aún más, estoy segura que compartiré con el mucho romanticismo!

El orgullo del demonio fue tocado por aquellas palabras, no podía imaginarse si quiera a la chica entre los brazos de su primo. Yako, quien desde la toma de la decisión había estado intranquilo ahora le gritaba, de que no dejara que la chica se le fuera de las manos, que ella era sin duda una guerrera, poseedora de un gran poder y aún más, fuente de todos sus deseos.

—Debes tener mucho valor para hablarme de tal manera, humana.

—Me llamo Kagome, demonio.

Aquel dolor en su pecho volvió, Sesshomaru observo como la chica se tocaba el pecho y colocaba de cuclillas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Nada que te interese—Rescindió la chica, colocándose de pie.

El poder de purificación lleno todo el lugar, provocando que el demonio retrocediera, estaba más que claro que la chica no lo quería más ahí, era lógico, la había herido, ilusionándola y prometiéndole actos absurdos. Pero no podía olvidar que ella ocupaba un lugar muy importante que sus hermanas o que otras mujeres que habitaban en el palacio, claro con excepción de la emperatriz, ahora era propiedad ahora del futuro emperador y ese rango impedía que la dañara, aunque también estaba el hecho de que no quería hacerle nada.

—Bien, ya veo que aprendiste a controlar muy bien tu poder, recuerda no soltar tu espada—Indico el demonio retirándose de ahí.

La chica cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surgieran de su rostro, se sentía timada, dañada y aún más, sentía que le habían roto el corazón. Lloraría toda la noche y por la mañana ya no habría ninguna sola lágrima que derramar, entraría al gran salón con una enorme sonrisa y felicitaría a sus hermanas. Todo iría fluyendo, después de toda aquella elección había sellado su cruel destino, no le quedaba más remedio que ir con la corriente y no en contra de ella.

Continuara…

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y disculpen por la hora, se me hizo tarde :] se despide con mucho cariño, Ina-chan.


	15. Capítulo 15

Mil disculpas, por no publicar el miércoles pasado, no me encontraba muy bien de salud, ahora ya estoy mejor y lista para subir la continuación. De nuevo lo siento y espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado. Como siempre muchas a gracias a todos por sus comentarios se les aprecia. ¡Feliz navidad atrasada! 0o0

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 15: Alianza.

La joven sacerdotisa se miraba en el espejo, mientras que Kanabe y Hina, sus doncellas, le terminaban de arreglar su cabellera en un gran moño, el cual estaba adornado con un bello prendedor dorado del cual caían cuentas en el mismo tono y en el centro un enorme dragón dorado, el cual significaba que formaría parte, en breves horas, de la familia real.

—Se ve realmente hermosa, como una deidad—Comento Hina con una mirada de admiración.

Kagome solo pudo realizar una mueca, lo cual se asemejaba a una sonrisa, Kanabe, la más callada de las dos doncellas, le dio un pequeño codazo a su compañera, en señal de que guardara silencio.

— ¡Lo siento señorita! —Indico apenada la chica.

Un llamado hacia la puerta, hizo que las tres mujeres guardaran silencio y dirigieran sus miradas hacia la entrada. Kanabe dejo de un lado el cepillo y se dirigió hacia la entrada para encontrarse con un enorme ramo de flores azules.

—Buenos días, el joven príncipe manda estas flores para la señorita—Comento el soldado sosteniendo el gran regalo.

La chica se apartó de la puerta y le indico que pasara, este al entrar y ver a la joven mujer sentada, realizo una reverencia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba sumamente hermosa y angelical.

— ¿Son azules? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Así es, el joven príncipe las manda para usted—Índico el soldado, dejando el regalo a un lado de ella.

— ¿Por qué me las envía? —Pregunto la joven admirando de cerca el ramo.

El joven solo se limitó a darle un pequeño sobre y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, donde cinco soldados más entraron con arreglos similares, sorprendiendo aún más a las tres mujeres. Al terminar se retiraron y las dos doncellas no pudieron evitar admirar con alegría el majestuoso regalo que decoraba ahora la habitación, llenándola de un dulce aroma.

— ¡Son bellísimas!

—Sí lo son—Dijo la sacerdotisa.

— ¿No sabía que existían flores azules? —Indico Kanabe.

—No existen, algún truco uso para que fueran de ese color—Respondió Kagome.

— ¿Quiere que la dejemos para que lea la carta?

—Sí, vallan a desayunar y al terminar regresen.

Ambas, antes de retirarse, realizaron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación; Kagome miro, desde su lugar, los seis arreglos, no podía negar que eran hermosos pero sabía muy bien que no podía ser posible que existiera una flor azul, a menos que fueran teñidas. Se sentó de nuevo y se dispuso a leer la carta:

"Mi estimada joven dama, debo disculparme por el comportamiento que tuve hace dos noches. Por motivos de celebración por la dicha de que usted formara parte de mi vida, me excedí con el alcohol y acto seguido cometí el peor error, entrar a sus aposentos sin su consentimiento. Estas flores son realmente azules desde su florecimiento, sino me cree, puede remojarlas en agua tibia y vera que el color permanece.

Son muy difíciles de conseguir, pero en el palacio tenemos unas cuantas de ellas, por lo que, si usted me lo permite, construiré un jardín que de frente a su habitación de estas hermosas flores, en señal perpetua de mis disculpas. Espero me conceda su gracia y podamos discutir sobre nuestra próxima vida juntos.

Ya para despedirme, hoy es el día de nuestra unión, siendo esta simbólica, pero créame cuando le digo que es muy importante para mí, puesto que la admiro. Sin más que decir, quedo a su total disposición".

La chica dejo a un lado la carta y rápidamente tomo una de las flores y se dirigió al baño, coloco agua tibia en un recipiente y sumergió la flor, al ver que no soltaba ningún color, con gran satisfacción la saco y la limpio. Cuando estuvo seca la acerco a su rostro y la olio, percibiendo un dulce y floral aroma.

—Esperemos que sus disculpas sean sinceras, ya que al menos las flores si son verdaderamente azules—Murmuro la chica dirigiéndose hacia una de sus ventanas.

Observo el pequeño jardín con el que colindaba su habitación, era pequeño pero hermoso, en los últimos días, habían pasado infinidad de cosas y ahora, faltaban solo unas pocas horas para la celebración de unión se celebrara. En algún punto, al imaginarse la unión de sus hermanas, un sentimiento de tristeza la inundaba y aún más la de Kagura. Aun no podía siquiera imaginar, como en tan poco tiempo podía amar y odiar, a una persona y aún más cuando esos dos sentimientos se mesclaban de tan solo pensar en él.

Estaba consiente que estando en el palacio imperial, estaría más participativa en las reuniones del consejo y un poco más alejada de la batalla, esto último sin duda la decepcionaba, ya que había practicado mucho como para solo permanecer sentada, arreglada y sonriente para todos los ahí presentes.

Kikyo, la única preocupada por la situación presente, le había sugerido que no fuera tan ella en el palacio, que fuera precavida y que no confiara en nadie. Hacía poco que había puesto a prueba a sus dos doncellas, Kanabe, quien era la más callada, poseía un cabello ondulado y de color café, ojos del mismo tono y piel clara. Era hija de un comerciante, quien había quedado en bancarrota y al poco tiempo se suicidó, siendo hija única y sin parientes algunos, ella había quedado al cuidado de su padrino, miembro de los sacerdotes imperiales, así que hacía poco había entrado al palacio.

Hina por su parte, era la menor de 5 hermanos, todos varones, su padre y su madre eran comerciantes de telas. Pero al no poder mantener a tantos hijos, cedieron a su hija al palacio, donde al menos tendría comida y un techo donde dormir. Ella ya llevaba cerca de cinco meses en el palacio y en todo ese tiempo, no hacía más que llorar por el abandono de sus padres. Era de una estatura pequeña, delgada y con el cabello corto en color rojo, las pecas de su rostro la hacían ver muy risueña y vivas, pero sus ojos verdes, carecían de brillo, provocado por el sentimiento de abandono y falta de cariño de su familia.

Ambas doncellas eran diferentes, pero había hecho muy buena relación con las dos, siendo una su mente y la otra su corazón. Estaba segura que ellas le serian completamente fieles, por lo que al menos se sentía feliz. Claramente no podía contarle todos sus secretos y mucho menor que era la rencarnación de la perla de shikon, pero si les narro sobre su corta y efímera historia de amor, entrando en el corazón de las chicas, compartiendo las tres un dolor, el cual las mantendría unidas y alertas de cualquier peligro alguno.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kikyo se encontraba siendo ayudada por su madre, su cabellera caía en cascada y con pequeños rulos en las puntas, llevaba un adorno simple, su vestido de boda, era conocido como el shiromuko, siendo el tradicional vestido de novia, con acepción de que este era rojo, ya que su unión era con un miembro del alto rango. Su madre miraba con admiración lo hermosa que se veía su hija.

—Estas lista—Comento la mujer.

—Gracias madre, ¿ahora no deberías ir ayudar a Kagura?

— ¡Es verdad!

Antes de retirarse, le dio un maternal beso en su frente y se retiró rápidamente, la chica se miró en el espejo, sin duda estaba feliz porque en pocas horas se uniría con el hombre que amaba. Pero otra parte de su mente estaba con su hermana menor, sentía una gran pena porque no se quedara con Sesshomaru.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse estrepitosamente, se puso de pie y recorrió un pequeño pasillo y ahí en la puerta vio a su futuro compañero, al notar este la figura de la chica y sonrojo. La admiro de pies a cabeza, provocando que la sacerdotisa se sonrojara de igual manera, ya que Inuyasha llevaba puesto un kimono rojo, solo que con detalles en dorado y su cabellera estaba totalmente recogida en una coleta alta, dejando ver sus facciones.

—Sé que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, pero necesitaba verte.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas, ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestiono la joven algo preocupada.

—Naraku le ha mandado flores a Kagome en señal de reconciliación.

La expresión de la chica cambio, dando vueltas en el lugar.

—Él está intentando quedar bien con ella—Menciono Inuyasha.

—Lo que hizo, fue sumamente peligroso, Kagome ha cambiado sin duda, pero sigue siendo la niña temerosa de siempre.

—Eso lo sé muy bien y no se lo perdonare, pero tal vez, después de todo serán una buena pareja.

— ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Ella solo será una consorte imperial, una segunda esposa! —Expreso con enojo la pelinegra.

—Eso lo sé, pero aquí estará a salvo.

—Yo no creo eso, Naraku es un peligro y ahora más, estará muy cerca de ella.

—No creo que se atreva a…

—Eso espero si no, juro que…

Inuyasha abrazo a la chica fuertemente, aquella mujer era de un carácter noble y fuerte, siendo como una leona protegiendo a su cría, pero él más que nadie quería cambiar toda aquella situación pero, estaba claro, que la ley misma y protocolos no se lo permitían. La consecuencias de hacer lo contrario sería el exilio y su familia perdería su estatus.

—Solo nos queda velar desde lejos por la seguridad de Kagome—Le susurró al oído el hibrido.

—Lo sé bien, es solo que, sé que suena egoísta pero hubiera preferido que Kagura se quedara aquí en vez de Kagome, al menos estaría a su lado.

—Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar—Menciono el chico—Ahora solo concéntrate en tu felicidad, que estoy seguro que Kagome no quisiera verte así.

— ¡Prométeme que vendremos a verla lo más seguido posible!

—Claro que sí, te lo prometo, es más ella también nos vendrá a visitar.

—Espero que sí, pero lo mejor sería venir nosotros.

—Ella estará bien, ahora termina de arreglarte, que faltan solo dos horas para la ceremonia.

Antes de marcharse, el semidemonio tomo sus manos y beso ambas, provocando en la joven un sonrojo. Se miraron un par de minutos y el chico se retiró; la sacerdotisa miro por su ventana y rogo a todos los dioses que su hermana menor sea protegida.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Narrado por Sesshomaru.

No le encontraba sentido a toda aquella ceremonia, el templo principal se encontraba decorado con infinidades de adornos en dorado y rojo; simbolizando la felicidad y la abundancia.

Desde un principio estuve renuente a unirme con una humana. No los odio, pero considero que no están a nuestra misma altura. Son sentimentales, volubles y frágiles. No los considero compatible con nuestro estilo de vida y mucho menos con nuestras formas de pensar.

Miro a mi hermano, un hanyu, es terco y obstinado, cualidades de mi padre; también es amable y leal con sus amigos, cualidades de su madre, Izayoi. Aquella mujer que derritió el corazón de mi frio padre, recuerdo cuando me la presentaron, era tan hermosa y joven, deteste el hecho de que en un principio quería ser como mi madre, a quien no conocí, pero al crecer y tener un hermano menor, entendí que yo era el que no quería ser un hijo y mucho menos un hermano.

Por mucho tiempo estuve solo, entrenaba sin ayuda de nadie, hacia las cosas cotidianas sin necesitar de alguien, fui autosuficiente a muy corta edad y detestaba las reuniones familiares y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Siempre mostraba mi semblante serio, para que nadie se atreviera a hablarme ni mucho menos a mirarme con lastima. Lo tenía todo en cuanto educación y lujos, pero había algo que me faltaba.

No considere el amor una necesidad, por otra parte cuando fui un adolescente, surgieron ciertos deseos, entonces me acerque al sexo opuesto, quienes por más que yo las ignoraba, ella me seguían buscando. Entonces las use, así como ella a mí, con ninguna me sentí realmente saciado y en plenitud. Comprendí entonces que ninguna mujer, sea demonio o humana, me haría sentir completamente satisfecho. El formar una familia se borró por completo de mi subconsciente, siendo remplazado por deseos de participar en batallas, ganar y representar con orgullo a la familia Taisho.

Pero en el último año, todo eso cambio, temo admitir que no me complace en lo más mínimo, pero es la verdad y ya no pude ser negado. Ella estaba justo frente a mí, recién había llegado junto con sus hermanas, sus ojos azules estaban opacos y aunque sonreía, sabía muy bien que su corazón estaba roto. No podía negar que hice mal en prometerle ciertas cosas, las cuales no cumpliré, está si me odia, yo igual lo haría.

Aquella pequeña niña, que ahora es una mujer, con la cual, imagine, en cierto momento, una vida a futuro, no me miraría más con aquellos bellísimos ojos azules, lo cuales la mayoría del tiempo eran un mar incontrolable. Ahora pertenecería a otro hombre, tendría otra vida, muy diferente y aunque estemos en círculos muy cercanos seriamos totalmente ajenos uno del otro.

No podía creer como aquella sacerdotisa era tan hermosa, por fuera y por dentro, esperaba que la vida en el palacio no la cambiara y que su brillo no fuera apagado. Ella estaba destinada a grandes cosas y esperaba que las personas que la rodearan la valoraran, como yo no pude hacerlo.

Sé que soy orgulloso y que nunca le diré mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero creo que es lo mejor, solo se habría ilusionado más de lo que estaba, porque no me pudo pasar desapercibido que ella sentía algo por mí claramente. En un principio algo me atrojo de ella, una energía que me obligaba a mirarla, posteriormente se transformó en deseo y ahora mismo no sé lo que realmente siento. A los demonios, desde que nacemos nadie nos demuestra amor, ni mucho menos nos hablan de las emociones, solo nos enseñan a suprimirlas y a entender, que eso nos hace débiles. Por lo que amor y deseo, son sinónimos para mí, cuando es bien sabido que son dos cosas distintas.

Nos molesta, a Yako y a mí, el saber que ella dormirá todas las noches con Naraku, que le sonreirá, que lo besara, que será tocada y acariciada por él. En obvio que en cierto punto ella lo va a querer, remplazando el infantil y efímero amor que tiene por mí. Espero que eso sea lo más pronto posible, para sacarla de mi mente y de mi ser, tal vez nacimos para estar juntos, pero no debemos de estarlo, esa relación seria hiriente para uno de nosotros.

Mis pensamientos se detienen al ver como ella me mira, sonríe levente y se acerca a mí, deslizando aquel bello kimono rojo, el cual delinea perfectamente su ya desarrollado cuerpo, realiza una reverencia y le correspondo, ya que porta una joya imperial, teniendo un rango mayor al mío.

—Disculpa por lo de hace dos noches—susurraron sus labios color carmín—Me estaba adaptando, todo está mejor ahora.

—No está de más decirte, que no le comentes a nadie sobre tu singular poder—Le dije serio.

—No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá, es un secreto entre tú y yo—Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La note algo nerviosa, pero radiante, un cierto aroma la envolvía, no era su usual olor, ese era diferente.

—Naraku, se ha disculpado conmigo por lo de aquella noche, así que creo que no es tan malo—Menciono ella.

—Lo que hagan ustedes dos, no me interesa—Salió de mi boca de una forma tan seca, que vi claramente como su expresión cambio.

—Te deseo la mayor de las felicidades y trata bien a Kagura—Dijo ella haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su hermana.

Acto seguido ella se marchó, sabía que le había dolido mi poca preocupación hacia ella, pero la realidad era que me estaba consumiendo los celos. La familia imperial se aproximaba al lugar, por lo que mi destino estaba más cerca, mire en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Kagura, quien no se cansaba de arreglarse el cabello y su maquillaje, era una mujer hermosa, eso no lo podía negar, pero no desbordaba ninguna pasión, era como si estuviera hueca y sin vida.

Naraku se acercó a Kagome, esta realizó una reverencia y él se atrevió a pasar una mano por su cintura, indicándole que no debía hacer más aquel acto, ambos sonrieron y mi bestia interior quiso salir para desmembrar el cuerpo del semidemonio. En ese momento el viento soplo tan fuerte, que las flores de los árboles de cerezo, danzaron por todo el lugar, varios habían anidado en el cabello azabache de las hermanas Higurashi, pero mi vista solo podía estar sobre la más joven, mi primo le quitaba poco a poco todas las flores, mientras ella reía, rogaba por que la ceremonia no tardara, ya que simplemente quería largarme de ahí, así fingiría que nunca la conocí y que estará bien en aquel lugar.

— ¡Bien, demos inicio a la ceremonia de alianza entre demonios y humanos! —Menciono con entusiasmo el emperador.

La hora había llegado, por el tiempo en que viviera esa humana, Kagura, estaría atado a ella, solo esperaba que llegara la guerra, para poder estar donde realmente me sentía a gusto, el campo de batalla.

Mi última imagen de ella sería vestida con aquel kimono rojo, el contoneo de sus caderas, aquellos ojos azules tristes, provocados por mi tan sutil manera de responder, y sus labios color carmín. Aquella conexión que había sentido y que hasta ahora nos unía, sería remplazada por otra unión, la cual nos separaría por completo.

Fin de la narración de Sesshomaru.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Narrado por Kagura.

Han pasado cerca de un año, desde la ceremonia de unión, recuerdo aun ese día, el sentimiento de alegría y de victoria, sobre mi pequeña hermana. Me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, sin duda mis deseos se estaban cumpliendo, casándome con un demonio, de familia importante, rica, poderosa y sexy.

Lamentablemente mi relación con él, no fue como yo pensé que sería, para comenzar el día de la consumación de nuestra unión, el no llego, así de simple; posteriormente nuestras conversaciones eran cuando mucho de 50 palabras al día y en su mayoría eran sí o no; por varios meses no durmió en la misma habitación que yo, hasta que un día cansada de sus acciones y desprecios, le comente a su padre lo que ocurría, por lo que comenzó a dormir en la misma habitación que yo, a pesar de eso, era como si no estuviera conmigo, era distante y frio.

Era como verme reflejada, solo que mi fe hacia él, se había desmoronado, en cambio la vida de mi hermana Kikyo, está realmente llena de felicidad y ahora espera a su primer hijo, tiene unos pocos meses pero luce radiante y las atenciones que Inuyasha le brinda son envidiables. Sabía desde un principio como era la actitud de Sesshomaru, pero odio mi relación, quiero sentirme amada, por muchos años, tuve una grande presión sobre mí, por ser la hermana mayor, la que diera el buen ejemplo, siempre siendo la mujer perfecta y ahora cuando al fin consigo lo que quiero, no me hace realmente feliz.

En cuanto a Kagome no se mucho, solo lo que me cuenta Kikyo, quien antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada la visitaba contantemente. Ahora por su estado no puede viajar. Contaba que su relación con Naraku era buena y a pesar de que no habían consumado su matrimonio, la azabache comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos hacia su pareja. Puesto que en todos los eventos asistían juntos, a la hora de la cena procuraban estar los dos y en su primer cumpleaños en el palacio le había realizado una fiesta sinigual, todos habían sido invitados, pero, solo había podido ir Inuyasha e Izayoi, ya que Sesshomaru y su padre, partieron rumbo a una misión, y yo por consiguiente me quede a cuidar de mi hermana. Ahora tenía 18 años, mis hermanas 17 y 16 respectivamente, esta no es la vida que yo quería, sin embargo es mucho mejor que estar en el palacio, después de todo tengo tiempo para hacer que el testarudo demonio se enamore de mí.

Fin de la Narración de Kagura.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kanabe caminaba por los jardines, al parecer buscaba algo, unas risas revelaron su objetivo, su joven señora jugaba de los más felices con el pequeño hijo del general zorro, Shippo corría de ahí para allá mientras que la dama tenía vendado los ojos y andaba torpemente tras el sonido que el pequeño realizaba.

El pequeño zorro al notar a la doncella se escondió detrás de elle y grito, a lo que la azabache con pasos torpes se dirigió hacia aquella dirección. Al sentir algo diferente se quitó la venda y se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es hora de la justa de consejo, me han pedido que la lleve.

—Comprendo, Shippo ve a mis aposentos y espérame ahí—Dijo la mujer al pequeño, quien comenzaba hacer pucheros.

— ¡Quiero jugar más tiempo contigo! —Expreso el zorrito con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Apenas termine la junta, iré a verte y podemos ir a pescar en el estanque, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Si, eso sería genial Kagome!

La chica sonrió al ver al pequeño tan feliz, sin duda sus días en el palacio eran más llevaderos cuando el pequeño la visitaba, era como si fuera un hijo esperando con gran alegría y amor a su madre, la cual no ve por mucho tiempo.

Hina quien recién llegaba tomo a Shippo de la mano y se fueron, Kagome miro con algo de tristeza como los dos desaparecían por los jardines.

— ¿Crees que me debo cambiar? —Pregunto la chica.

La joven doncella miro a la chica, conforme pasaba los días no podía evitar tener una gran admiración y respeto por la nueva consorte imperial; era sumamente bella y tan carismática, que todos en el palacio la amaban, sin duda su presencia trajo luz al lúgubre lugar. Volviendo a su vestuario, llevaba un kimono azul obscuro con detalles plateados y un obi plateado con diseño de mariposas, su cabello estaba sujeto en una media cola, dejando caer por sus hombro varios mechones, el cual ya le llegaba por debajo de su trasero; de igual manera llevaba una pequeña tiara, símbolo que la acreditaba como parte de la familia imperial y su ya conocido prendedor con cuentas y en un color dorado. Por estar jugando sus mejillas estaban coloradas, que jugaban un papel de colorete en su bellos y fino rostro.

—Luce perfecta, es mejor irnos.

—Gracias y si, a ellos no les gusta esperar.

Salieron con rumbo a la sala donde se precedía una de las juntas del consejo, donde ella llevaba tan solo 6 meses formando parte, puesto que a su llegada tuvo mucha instrucción por parte de la emperatriz. Quien se había comportado de la mejor forma con la sacerdotisa.

—Al parecer casi todos están—indico la doncella mientras caminaban con prisa.

— ¿Casi todos? —cuestiono la sacerdotisa.

—La familia Taisho no asistió.

—Comprendo, mejor así.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, los guardias al verla, sonrieron y abrieron la puerta de par en par, Kagome le dio una última mirada a su doncella y se adentró en la sala. Los presentes demonios al verla guardaron silencio y realizaron una reverencia.

—Disculpen la demora—Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Has llegado en el mejor momento—Indico el emperador, quien la invito a sentarse a un costado suyo.

La sacerdotisa, se sentó y escucho atentamente la disputa que se llevaba a cabo en la junta del consejo. Al parecer después de bastante tiempo controlando la situación, entre los demonios y los humanos, un grupo encabezado por demonios mataron a un grupo de exterminadores. Estos fueron los encargados de matar a las cabecillas de la primera revolución, pero algunos camaradas habían sobrevivido y juraron venganza. Ahora después de unos meses de paz, de nuevo las tierras se cubrían de sangre. Lo más alarmante era que eran únicamente humanos y exterminadores.

—Tenemos que esclarecer este caso—Indico Koga—La mayoría de los que habitan la cuidad imperial son humanos, hay que buscar por todos los medios hallar a los culpables.

—Es comprensible tu punto de vista, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que investigar la muerte de tres exterminadores—Comento el líder de los cuervos.

—Estamos conscientes de que tenemos enemigos, los chinos quieren expandir su territorio, pero sabemos que no les conviene romper el tratado—Indico el general Zorro.

—Considero amigos míos, que hay tiempo y personal suficiente para solucionar ambas cuestiones—Dijo el emperador.

Kagome se encontraba analizando todas las posibles soluciones, cuando estuvo segura de su respuesta se levantó de su asiento, a lo que todos en la sala notaron y permanecieron callados, el emperador por su parte le indico a la joven que hablara a lo que ella se colocó en medio del lugar.

—Mis señores, sin duda es lamentable ese suceso, pero considero que ambas partes merecen el mismo grado de importancia, no olvidemos que los humanos son una parte importante de nuestra economía, así como su lealtad—Realizo una pausa—en cuanto la posible amenaza de china, considero que un buen tributo y unas cuantas concubinas, serían muy buena forma de apaciguar las aguas, aquí tenemos muchas chicas hermosas, las cuales estarían sumamente interesadas. Una vez que esto suceda, podemos invitar a la que las hijas de estos exterminadores caídos en batalla, formen parte del harén, será una buena retribución.

Los presentes, sabían muy bien que el harén imperial era solo una fachada, ya que el emperador no visitaba a ninguna de las doncellas, puesto que se consideraba que amaba infinitamente a la emperatriz. Naraku por su parte, siempre se encontraba de representante de su padre, por lo que viajaba contantemente a las diferentes regiones y no se había escuchado ningún rumor de que visitara el harén, salvo cuando sucedió el pequeño incidente de hacía ya más de un año. Pero muchas hijas de nobles, estaban en total desacuerdo, puesto que sus hijas habían sido educadas para procrear descendencia real. Por lo que la propuesta que había revelado la joven sacerdotisa, era la más adecuada.

—Sin duda una propuesta muy acertada—Indico el emperador— ¿votamos?

La concurrencia discutió y delibero por unos momentos, votando a favor de la propuesta de la joven consorte, sin duda su juventud y belleza era aún más hermosa junto con su inteligencia.

— ¡Entonces les hare llegar como se armaran los grupos! ¡La sesión ha terminado! —indico el monarca.

Kagome se sintió más tranquila, el 90% del consejo voto por su decisión, confiaba en que su propuesta fuera bien recibida, después de todo aún era una novata en asuntos políticos y también en aquellos que involucraban guerra.

—Sin duda serás una proeza en el consejo—Menciono koga realizando una reverencia.

—Gracias lord Koga—Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Siempre se tienes muchas más presión cuando se es el más joven.

—Comprendo, me eres familiar.

—En una ocasión, estuve en la casa de los Taisho me pase de copas y la llame fantasma.

— ¡Ho si es verdad!, fue un gran lio.

—Me disculpo por ello.

—No te preocupes, todo amigo de la familia Taisho es mío, ya que son mis cuñados y por lo tanto mi familia también.

—Siempre dije que usted se quedaría con…

La chica ya sabía que era lo que vendría a continuación, así que lo detuvo, colocándole instintivamente una de sus palmas en la boca del chico.

—Hablemos ese tema, en otra ocasión y en otro sitio—Indico la chica soltándolo y retirándose del lugar.

Koga observo como la chica prácticamente huía del lugar, pero la chica tenía razón, no era momento de hablar de esos temas, ahora solo quería llegar a su hogar y estar en los cálidos brazos de su esposa, Ayame sin duda resulto ser la mujer perfecta para él, tenía un carácter fuerte y no se rendía ante nada ni nadie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Narrado por Kagome.

Sin duda le había mentido vilmente a Kikyo, claro que extrañaba a Sesshomaru, pero no lo que si era cierto que no podía odiar a mi hermana, ella no se tuvo la culpa. Mis circunstancias era totalmente diferente, a pesar de que Naraku estaba haciendo todo lo posible por enamorarme, yo no podía corresponderle.

Sin duda estaba agradecida con él, ya que en primer lugar había construido el jardín de flores azules, el cual da para nuestro balcón y todas las mañanas al levantarme lo veía y una gran alegría surgía. De igual manera estaban los pequeños actos que hacía, como al menos cenar conmigo todas las noches, salvo cuando tenía que salir del palacio por asuntos imperiales, también los detalles que tenía conmigo, como dejarme notas o flores. Pero lo más importante era que a pesar que dormíamos en la misma habitación, el me prometió que cuando yo estuviera lista daríamos el siguiente paso en la relación.

Justamente hoy se cumplía un año de nuestra unión, le había bordado un par de pañuelos, un pequeño obsequio, pero del cual estaba segura él amaría, ahora mismo mientras camino por los jardines, apartándome de la muchedumbre, me pongo a pensar cosas del pasado, como mi estancia con los Taisho y los últimos días que pase con Sesshomaru.

Me era difícil olvidarlo o al menos apartarlo de mi mente. Me sentía realmente mal porque no podía sacarlo de mi corazón para poder introducir a Naraku. Quien se había portado tan bien en este tiempo. Sin duda era atractivo y los días que realizábamos duelos, sus habilidades me sorprendían así como pequeños actos, como sujetarse el cabello y dejárselo en una coleta, como aquellos torpe besos que nos dábamos cuando nos reuníamos con amigos íntimos. Mi vida ahora era relajada pero sentía que me faltaba algo, en ocasiones me encontraba aburrida por mis actividades diarias.

Mis momentos felices, era cuando el pequeño Shippo iba de visita al palacio o cuando era hora al fin de dormir, no me era difícil conciliar el sueño, de igual manera en las ocasiones en que Naraku tomaba, evitaba dormir en nuestra habitación y se retiraba a la suya. Cabe decir que nunca surgieron rumores de que el visitara a otra mujer, por lo que eso realmente me complacía.

El dolor en mi pecho dejo de doler, pero cuando escuchaba que los Taisho estaban en el palacio, me ponía nerviosa, había recibido visitas de Izayoi, quien siempre se lamentaba por lo sucedido, también estaba Kikyo quien no me visitara por los próximos 7 meses, ya que espera a su primer hijo, realmente mi vida ha cambiado, así que debo de preocuparme por aquel demonio, el cual creo que está feliz con mi hermana, además del hecho de que es mi cuñado y no debo sentir ningún tipo de atracción hacia él.

Fin de la narración de Kagome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Toda la familia imperial se encontraba reunida tomando un digestivo y pequeñas golosinas, Naraku platicaba animadamente con su padre, mientras que Kagome miraba unos documentos.

—Kagome, deja el trabajo para mañana, hoy es su primer aniversario de bodas—Menciono la emperatriz.

—Es imperativo que termine de leerlo, ya que mañana tengo un examen.

—Comprendo, pero es tu aniversario ¿No planean hacer algo?

—Me temo que no, Naraku recién regreso de su encomienda, supongo que querrá darse un baño y descansar.

—Ustedes dos sí que son una pareja sinigual, no he escuchado discusión alguna por su parte.

— ¡Claro que si discutimos madre! —Expreso Naraku desde su lugar.

Kagome rio ante aquella expresión, a lo que los monarcas se miraron entre sí, al no comprender a lo que se refería la joven pareja.

—Es solo que, las discusiones lo hacemos por las mañanas—Menciono Naraku.

—Así es, ambos respetamos nuestro descanso, así que por las mañana discutimos sobre aquello que no nos pareció del otro—Indico Kagome divertida.

—Sin duda, una buena estrategia—Comento Onigumo.

Después de unas horas las parejas se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Kagome se encontraba peinándose el cabello mientras que Naraku tomaba un baño, el cual estaba en otra habitación y no en medio de esta, como su anterior cuarto. Recordó que lo más que le había visto era su dorso desnudo, cuando llego de una pequeña batalla mal herido. Del resto no había visto nada más, él por el contrario no había tenido tanta suerte.

La chica dejo a un lado el cepillo y se miró en el espejo, estaba concierte que ahora lucia como una mujer y que se cuidaba aún más, lo hacía por amor a ella, no por vanidad. Sintió las manos frías del semidemonio en sus hombros.

— ¿En qué piensas Kago? —Cuestiono el hombre mirándola por el espejo.

Al escuchar la forma peculiar en que él la llamo, recordó aquella conversación que tuvieron de cómo deberían llamarse en privado y que si había algo que reclamar o puntualizar, lo discutirían por la mañana, ya que la noche se hizo para descansar.

Ella sujeto su mano y sonrió, por su mente pasaba un sola duda, ¿Podría ser feliz con el hombre detrás de ella?, estaba consciente de que nunca dejarías de conocer a una persona, pero al menos, el semidemonio, se mostraba tal cual era.

—Disculpa por no comprarte nada hoy, ya que…

Ella lo callo y simplemente sonrió.

—Lo importante que estamos hoy juntos, en esta fecha.

— ¿Me permitirás besarte? —Cuestiono Naraku.

Si permanecía con los recuerdos del que hubiera pasado con Sesshomaru y ella, nunca avanzaría y tal vez su verdadera felicidad estaba justo frente a ella, no se entregaría por completo a él, puesto que quería que fuera especial y cuando ella estuviera más enamorada. Decidió ese día que se olvidaría para siempre del demonio, le daría una oportunidad a Naraku y si el tiempo y las circunstancias lo permitían, entonces ella se entregaría por completo en cuerpo y alma.

—Tienes mi permiso—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Continuara…

No me maten, espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]


	16. Capítulo 16

¡Feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor este 2019! La primera actualización de un nuevo año, gracias por sus comentarios, ya se aproxima lo mejor, espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más me despido, los quiero 0o0

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 16: Poder.

Nuestra joven sacerdotisa se encontraba admirando un bello campo de flores silvestres, sus ojos azules resplandecían por la perfección de aquel prado. Se dirigió con premura al rio y sumergió sus manos en sus aguas, la temperatura era perfecta por lo que se refresco el rostro.

— ¡Lady Kagome! —Llamaba con desesperación Hina.

— ¡Aquí estoy Hina! —Exclamo la azabache alzando los brazos.

La joven doncella corrió de prisa y casi se cae al rio, solamente porque Kagome sujeto fuertemente su ropa, ambas cayeron sobre el campo de flores, estallando en risa por aquel cómico acto.

—No desaparezca así de repente—Indico la doncella.

—Estaba aburrida, no podía seguir esperado.

—Comprendo—Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía su ropa—Ya se encuentran reparando el carruaje, en unos minutos más retomaremos nuestro camino.

—Explícame de nuevo el porqué de ir a ese torneo—Menciono la azabache aun recostada entre las flores.

—Es una tradición, la cual se realiza antes de que el invierno llegue, todos los clanes más importantes están invitados al gran torneo de caza, humanos y demonios conviven.

—Supongo que es una competencia, ¿Cuál es el premio? —Cuestiona la chica.

—El favor del emperador.

—Es decir un deseo—Dijo la joven sacerdotisa colocándose de pie— ¡Bien entonces yo quiero participar!

—Por desgracia las mujeres no pueden participar.

— ¿Qué, entonces por qué estamos yendo? —Cuestiono con enojo la chica.

—Es tradición que las damas nobles asistan y organicen el banquete.

— ¿Quiénes son las demás damas nobles?

—Las esposas de los miembros del consejo y de los diferentes clanes.

— ¡Eso no es justo, no quiero quedarme sentada, quiero montar a caballo y cazar!

—Es una tradición mi lady, tiene que seguir el protocolo y usted siendo la consorte imperial, tiene que inaugurar el evento.

—Comprendo Hina, ¿Cuánto tiempo más se demorara el príncipe?

—Salió hace como tres semanas, rumbo a la frontera, si todo sale bien, los chinos asistirán al evento como símbolo de paz.

La joven sacerdotisa suspiro, como mencionaba la doncella, hacía ya tres semanas que Naraku se había marchado junto con su padre a la frontera. Ya que el acuerdo que se tomó en aquella junta del consejo, funciono de maravilla, las doncellas elegidas aceptaron y se acordó la paz. Pero solo pasaron unos cuantos meses, cuando, de nuevo el gobierno chino mandaba a sus soldados a las fronteras, provocando temor a los habitantes.

Por ende, el emperador preocupado por la situación, se dirigió junto con su hijo a negociar la paz perpetua, la cual tendría un documento firmado de por medio. De igual manera se acordó que en el próximo evento, ellos asistirían, así una ante todos los presentes se formularia y firmaría el documento de paz entre las grandes naciones.

— ¿Y por qué no va la emperatriz? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Usted la ha relevado de su tarea, además de que gracias a su propuesta se calmaron un poco las cosas y si bien entendí, el emperador chino la quiere conocer.

—Eso sí que es interesante, bien, eso me anima un poco, pero seguiré molesta por no participar en la caza.

Ambas dejaron de un lado el bello paisaje y se dirigieron hacia su carruaje, el cual ya se encontraba listo para seguir, el viaje no era tan largo, puesto que el evento era realizado en tierras intermediarias, las cuales no pertenecían a ninguna clase de demonio o humanos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El joven hanyu, miraba con amor a su esposa, la cual se encontraba indicándole a una de las doncellas, que cosas debería de empacar, puesto que en unas cuantas horas partiría junto a su hermano a la caza, cabe mencionar que era la primera vez que asistían, ya que ahora su estatus había aumentado por haber contraído matrimonio.

—Amor, ve a recostarte.

Kikyo miro con ternura a su esposo y le dio un cálido beso.

—Apenas tengo siete meses, este bebe no vendrá antes—dijo frotando su abultado vientre.

—Así lo espero, pero debes descansar más.

—Duermo mis ocho horas, tomo mis tres comidas y como postre, estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, recuerda que mi madre y tu hermana se quedan para cuidarte.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, más bien tu madre, porque Kagura últimamente está de un humor.

— ¿Discutieron de nuevo? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—En este asunto le doy la razón a mi hermana, él apenas y esta, no hay tiempo de que se conozcan al menos o que entablen una conversación.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero últimamente hay demasiados asuntos que a él, como el mayor le corresponde solucionar.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué has sabido de Kagome?

—Hay buenas y malas noticias—Indico el semidemonio.

La joven indico a la doncella que se retira, ambos se sentaron y se tomaron de las manos.

—Bien comienza con la buena noticia—Exigió saber Kikyo.

—Es muy querida por todos los del palacio, así como de los miembros del consejo, además de que ha vencido en varias ocasiones a Naraku en duelos.

— ¡Eso es sorprendente, sin duda ha mejorado!

—La mala noticia, es que cada vez son mayores sus acercamientos, varios sirvientes e inclusive Koga, los ha visto muy acaramelados.

—Por desgracia no hay nada que podamos hacer, los dos sabemos cuáles son los sentimientos de mi hermana hacia tu hermano, pero se tomó una decisión y hay que respetarla—Menciono con melancolía la futura madre.

—Yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si me encontrara en esa situación.

—Debemos de vivir como si fuera nuestro último día, estoy consciente de que soy humana y el tiempo que pasare contigo no será suficiente, por lo que decidí amate con locura y amar aún más a nuestro bebe.

Ambos se dieron un cálido beso, sin duda estaban agradecidos por el destino, pero su felicidad aun no podía ser completa, puesto que eran testigos de un trágico triángulo amoroso y aún más cuando las personas involucradas eran sus hermanos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que vestirme así, si no participare en la caza?! —Expreso la joven sacerdotisa.

La doncella le sujetaba con un cinturón dorada, la armadura que combinaba a la perfección con su traje de sacerdotisa, enfatizando su diminuta cintura; su cabello estaba en una media cola con su característico prendedor de cuentas y su tiara dorada. Estaba levemente maquillada y sus labios en un color durazno.

—Es una zona de caza, tiene que ponerse una armadura, además luce muy bien en usted.

— ¡No quiero ponérmela, es incomoda!

—Esta armadura es una réplica exacta de la que uso la sacerdotisa Midoriko, salvo que está hecha en oro.

— ¿El príncipe aun no llega?

—No, pero no se preocupe, aún no están todos los invitados y mientras no estén, usted permanecerá aquí.

—Con más razón, no debería estar usando esta armadura.

—El joven príncipe, la mando hacer para usted, creo que a él le gustaría verla con ella.

Kagome guardo silencio, no podía despreciar un regalo y menos del príncipe, si bien en los últimos meses su relación se había vuelto un poco más cercana, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir amor por él.

— ¿Todos los del consejo asistirán? —Cuestiono nuevamente la azabache.

—Así es, por lo que debe lucir espectacular mi lady.

Kagome trato de no pensar en la familia Taisho, aún no se acostumbraba a verlos y a tratarlos como su familia política. También estaba el hecho de que en el año y medio desde que había sido la ceremonia de unión, no había visto a Sesshomaru, ni ella misma sabía cómo actuaria si eso pasara. Sin duda deseaba enamorarse de Naraku, era atento, le mandaba regalos, la escuchaba cuando se quejaba, era lo que toda mujer quería en un hombre. Pero había un pequeño problema, con él no podía discutir y eso comenzaba a frustrarla, ya que él siempre la sacaba con su gusto, para no comenzar con una discusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensan las mujeres del príncipe? —Cuestiono de repente.

— ¿Por qué me pregunta eso de repente? —Indico la doncella sorprendida.

—Dime Hina, ¿Qué es lo que dicen de él?

La joven doncella trato de ignorar la pregunta y siguió arreglando la ropa de su lady, pero Kagome nunca se rendiría, algún defecto tenía que tener el hanyu y ella lo averiguaría.

—Sabes que no desistiré Hina, así que más vale que me lo digas.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué quiere saber?

—Dime todo lo que sepas.

La joven dejo a un lado el arreglo del vestido, Kagome camino hacia una pequeña sala que tenía la tienda, donde ella se quedaría a dormir junto con Naraku, ambas tomaron asiento y la doncella sirvió dos tazas de té.

—Sin duda en el poco tiempo que he estado en el palacio, he escuchado muchas cosas, sin duda unas buenas y otras malas.

—Hay bastante tiempo así que no te apures.

—Como estará enterada, su madre nunca fue una mujer afectuosa y su padre, siempre estaba fuera por asuntos imperiales. Creció con sus nanas, al estar ya grande la mandaron a varios campamentos de combate junto con su primo Sesshomaru Taisho, ahí creció y aprendió, pero seguía siendo aún muy joven y quiso experimentar, ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?

—Comprendo, dime que más.

—No se metió con ninguna doncella es decir con ninguna mujer del palacio, sus aventuras eran mientras se encontraba en campamentos o en asuntos imperiales, fueron bastantes amantes las que tuvo, pero ninguna era realmente muy conocida. Se notaba que siempre tuvo una fuerte rivalidad con su primo, por lo que se distanciaron un poco, el joven príncipe comenzó a ser preparado para convertirse en el próximo heredero y ahí se calmaron las cosas, ya no se volvió a saber de amantes o encuentros secretos, se concentró más en su preparación—la joven realizo una pausa y prosiguió—Regreso de nuevo cuando fue la ceremonia de sacerdotisas donde se dice que usted capto su atención, el resto de la historia usted la conoce.

—Entonces como todo buen hombre tuvo sus aventuras ¿y ahora que se dice de nosotros?

— Mi lady, ¿Por qué me está preguntando estas cosas?

—Simple curiosidad.

—Bien, pues usted es muy querida en el palacio y por los diferentes clanes, sin duda el joven príncipe está mucho más calmado desde que usted está en el palacio y pues hay rumores, de que ustedes tienen aún más acercamiento.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, mi lady.

Kagome se colocó de pie y dio unas cuantas vueltas por toda la tienda, por más que quisiera encontrarle un defecto a Naraku, no pudo, puesto que todo lo que le habían comentado ocurrió antes de que ella llegara, sin duda el joven cambio mucho y se alegraba del hecho de que se comentara que había sido por ella.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti Hina?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, mi padre siempre me enseñó a que la confianza es esencial en cualquier relación y aún más si se quiere conservar esa amistad.

—Bien, yo amo a otra persona.

La doncella se sorprende por la noticia.

—Lógicamente creo que no estamos destinados a estar juntos, ni en esta vida ni mucho menos en las que siguen.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Hay muchas cosas que nos dividen, es por lo que nunca llegare a amar a Naraku.

—Comprendo, pero así sucedió con la emperatriz—Dijo de repente la doncella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Hina? —cuestiono Kagome con asombro.

—Se dice que ella amaba a otro hombre, su identidad nunca se supo, pero estaba más que claro.

— ¿Y qué paso con el otro hombre, lo siguió viendo?

— ¡Claro que no! Si eso hubiera pasado estoy segura que el emperador ya habría tomado cartas en el asunto, ya que él ama infinitamente a la emperatriz.

—Entiendo.

—Es por ello que usted, tiene que aprender a sobrellevar su vida antes de ser consorte.

—Lo sé Hina, pero no puedo dejar el pasado.

—Todos hemos perdido algo en nuestro intento de avanzar, usted no será la excepción.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir, es solo que se me hace difícil y justamente cuando me quiero dar una oportunidad, aquel sentimiento regresa.

—Usted tiene todo el poder, para dejar atrás todo y ver su presente, el joven príncipe es muy atractivo y tiene muchas cualidades positivas, no se cierre.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de trompetas y carrozas, eso quería decir que Naraku, junto con los últimos invitados habían llegado. La doncella se concentró de nuevo en la vestimenta de la sacerdotisa, esperando que se vea hermosa.

—No se cierre a las oportunidades, disfrute únicamente.

La azabache solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario, sin duda hoy sería un gran reto, ya que no podía seguir postergándose en encuentro con aquel demonio.

— ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?

—Espere a que el príncipe venga, se arreglara y luego todos se reunirán para inaugurar el evento, así que hay tiempo.

Pasos cerca de la tienda hizo que guardaran silencio, la carpa se abrió dando paso a un muy desarreglado Naraku, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y uno que otra cortada. Kagome estaba por acercarse a él, pero este le hizo ademan de que se detenga.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestiono ella al ver el semblante serio de su esposo.

—Estas muy hermosa y limpia—Le dijo con una sonrisa—espera que me termine de asear y me tocas todo lo que quieras.

Kagome recibió un beso en su frente y se dirigió rumbo al cuarto de baño, siguiéndole de cerca su sequito conformado por dos eunucos. Hina vio toda la pequeña escena con una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda la pareja tenían pequeños avances.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Los Taisho se encontraban en su tienda asignada a unos cuantos metros de la del príncipe.

—Esto es inaudito, hasta que dejas ver Sesshomaru—Indico Inuyasha a su hermano.

El demonio, que se encontraba haciéndose una cola miro a su hermano por unos minutos y prosiguió hacer lo suyo.

—Veo que no estarás muy comunicativo hoy.

—Inuyasha deja de fastidiar a tu hermano —Dijo Toga.

—Tengo asuntos que atender, los veo en un rato.

—Recuerda que nuestro equipo es azul—Finalizo el hanyu.

Sesshomaru asintió y salió apresurado, Inuyasha miro a su padre.

— ¿Qué tantas responsabilidades le has dado, que casi ni tiempo tiene de estar con su esposa?

—Solo le di unas pocas, no es mi culpa que pida más—Respondió.

— ¿El pide más responsabilidades?

—Creo que ha encontrado un buen pretexto para no estar con Kagura.

Inuyasha guardo silencio, ahora entendía la situación, su hermano detestaba tanto a Kagura, que buscaba todos los medios posibles para no permanecer a su lado.

—Kagome…

—Estoy enterado de todo, crees que no los conozco.

—Siempre habías estado ocupado.

—Ahora que tu hermano realiza varias de mis tareas, tengo más tiempo de estar con tu madre.

—Me alegro por usted, pero mi hermano no es feliz.

—Sabemos muy bien, que tres personas no son felices, pero tu hermano debe estar consiente que debe respetar la decisión que ya se tomó.

El general siguió con su labor de mirar unos planos, al parecer era el croquis del terreno donde se encontraban. Inuyasha por su parte se recostó, pensando en mil posibilidades y situaciones que pasarían esos cinco días del evento.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru se encontraba platicando con unos terratenientes, acerca de que el emperador chino se encontraba en el campamente y que un grupo de soldados, pertenecientes a la región enemiga, participarían en la competencia.

—Bien sabemos que hemos venido por tres razones—Comento un demonio cuervo.

—Vamos dinos cuales son—Dijo uno perteneciente al clan de los zorros.

—La primera es lógicamente a ganar el favor del emperador, la segunda a ser testigos de la firma del tratado de paz y la tercera a ver a la bella consorte imperial.

— ¡Lady Kagome es tan hermosa e inteligente!

El grupo de demonios comenzó hablar de lo maravilloso que era aquella pequeña sacerdotisa, Sesshomaru guardo silencio y siguió indiferente ante los comentarios de sus camaradas. En ese momento un grupo de soldados paso por ahí, intercambiando miradas y de repente el sonido de trompetas indico que era momento de reunirse para inaugurar el evento.

Todos los clanes fueron saliendo de sus carpas formándose ante una gran tribuna, donde se encontraba ubicada cinco sillas, el escenario estaba decorado por banderas de la nación y varios soldados custodiaban el lugar. Los diferentes clanes contaban con 15 miembros, siendo un total de 19 importantes familias. En uno de los extremos se encontraba los 15 soldados chinos, dando un total de 300 personas en aquel lugar. Las esposas por su parte permanecían en sus tiendas, en la espera de sus esposos y para la preparación del gran banquete.

De nuevo las trompetas acompañadas con tambores sonaron, indicando que el emperador estaba por arribar al lugar, los presentes se colocaron de rodillas en señal de respeto.

El emperador envuelto en una armadura dorada con un enorme dragón y su espada a un lado, encabezaba la fila, seguido por el emperador chino y su hijo, enfundados en armaduras plateadas y con un fénix en cada lado; por ultimo pero no menos importante, se encontraba el príncipe Naraku, con su armadura dorada y una coleta alta, acompañado por Kagome, su consorte imperial. Los cinco, caminaron entre la multitud y al llegar al escenario tomaron sus respectivos lugares; la concurrencia se colocó de pie y dirigieron sus miradas hacia los recién llegados.

— ¡Queridos amigos, hoy no encontramos reunidos para dar inicio a la competencia anual de caza! —Indico el emperador—Nos acompaña el emperador chino, Shang Tang y su hijo el príncipe Wai Bing, al finalizar el evento firmaremos la paz perpetua entre las dos naciones.

Los presentes aplaudieron enérgicamente, mientras que el emperador y su hijo permanecían serios y un tanto distantes.

—Como saben serán divididos en cuatro equipos, azul, rojo, verde y amarillo, el rol se les entregara durante el banquete, por lo que no me queda más que darles la bienvenida e inaugurar oficialmente el evento, les deseo la mayor de la suerte y recuerden quien tenga más presas al final de los cinco días, es el clan que ganara mi favor.

Sesshomaru miraba por primera vez a la sacerdotisa, la cual permanecía con la cabeza cabizbaja, endureció su mirada, se cuestionó si tenía miedo de verlo nuevamente, en los últimos meses había escuchado muchas historias de ella, no creí la mayoría, sobre todo las que involucraban un mayor acercamiento con su primo.

— ¡Bien pueden retirarse! —Indico el emperador—En un rato más se realizara el banquete, estén atentos.

La concurrencia comenzó a desplegarse, mientras que Kagome volteaba a ver a Naraku, quien sujetaba con fuerza su mano, en respuesta esta le dio una sonrisa.

—No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien —Indico el hanyu.

—Eso espero.

El emperador se aproximó a la pareja junto con los dirigentes chinos, quienes al ver la aproximación se colocaron de pie.

—Emperador Shang, ella es la consorte imperial, Kagome—Indico el monarca.

— ¡Es un placer conocerlo! —Dijo la chica realizando una reverencia.

—El placer es mío, sin duda eres más bella en persona—Respondió el emperador chino—sin duda tus pinturas no te hacen justicia.

Kagome se sonrojo y agradeció el cumplido, platicaron unos minutos más, hasta que su doncella, Hina, le indico que era tiempo de ayudar en el banquete.

—Si me disculpan, hay un banquete que realizar—Comento la chica con una sonrisa para hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

Bajo de la plataforma y se dirigió hacia él lugar donde se realizaría el banquete, siendo seguida de cerca por su doncella. El lugar estaba despejado y uno que otro soldado se encontraba por el lugar, quienes al mirar a la chica realizaban una reverencia, Kagome no tenía ganas de saludar, por lo que agradeció su rango.

De pronto algo detuvo su andar, supo enseguida de quien se trataba, aquel poder demoniaco no era tan fácil de olvidar, alzo su rostro y sus ojos azules chocaron con unos color dorado, instantáneamente una corriente recorrió su cuerpo.

—Mi lord podría…

Kagome callo instantáneamente a su doncella, quien al notar tan peculiar interacción decidió guardar silencio y apartarse un poco de la pareja.

— ¿Qué deseas? —Cuestiono la chica sin apartar la mirada del demonio.

—Hablar contigo—Respondió con seriedad.

—Este no es un buen momento, tengo asuntos que atender—Dijo desviando su mirada y pasando junto a él.

El demonio al notar su actitud, la tomo del brazo y ambos fueron envueltos por una esfera de luz. Hina se sorprendió ante tal acto, que instantáneamente miro por todas las direcciones, por suerte nadie se encontraba por ahí o al menos no que ella supiera.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todo había pasado tan rápido, estaba segura de que se encontraban realmente lejos del campamento, puesto que las energías demoniacas se habían marchado, dejando nada más la del demonio de ojos ámbar, quien justamente en esos momentos la tenía sujeta contra un árbol.

—Cuando quiero algo, lo obtengo—Expreso el demonio enojado.

—Estaba a punto de responder que nos viéramos más tarde, pero tu impaciencia no me lo permitió—Indico la chica con una sonrisa.

Ante tal respuesta el demonio apretó aún más el cuerpo de la chica contra el tronco, unos cuantos alaridos salieron de su boca, a lo que el ambarino le sonó como bellas sinfonías.

—Sin duda aun te gusta sacarme de quicio—Menciono Sesshomaru tomando el rostro de la chica.

Kagome sintió un leve dolor sin duda, pero era provocado por la armadura no por el gran afán del demonio por lastimarla. Deseaba no tenerla más, hasta que sintió como una de las delicadas pero peligrosas manos del ser que la aprisionaba, tomo su rostro, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Cuestiono la chica con una sonrisa.

El ambarino choco su puño contra el tronco, arrancando un pedazo de madera, sin duda aquella pequeña mujer, tenía un gran poder sobre él.

—Era broma, si lo escuche—Dijo ella divertida—Sigues aun de cascarrabias.

—No juegues conmigo—Advirtió.

—Ni tu—Respondió ella con seriedad—Recuerda que mientras más tiempo pase, más se preocuparan por mi paradero, no te recomiendo que te tardes, cuñado.

Al oír la última palabra, el instinto demoniaco se agudizo provocándole unas ganas de matar a la chica, agudizo el agarre de su rostro y la acercó más, aun no comprendía como es que tenía tantas ganas de matarla pero también de besarla.

— ¿Sigue pareciéndote divertido molestarme? —Cuestiono el demonio con molestia.

—La verdad si, para que mentirte, te extrañe.

La chica corto la distancia y le dio un beso, el peliplata se sorprendió y la soltó instintivamente.

—Lo siento, pero era necesario de lo contrario no me solitarias—Dijo la chica apartándose del demonio y sobándose el estómago.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos en silencio, Kagome miraba a su alrededor, el cual estaba lleno de árboles.

— ¿Quieres que te quite la armadura? —Cuestiono el demonio dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica.

—Si fueras tan amable—Indico la chica con una sonrisa.

El peliplata se acercó al cuerpo de la chica y en unos segundos, la armadura yacía en el suelo, la chica suspiro y se sintió de nuevo libre.

—Sin duda esa armadura, es incomoda—Menciono recogiéndola y colocándola en un lado.

—Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a ella.

—Sí, lo mismo me dijo Naraku.

—Así que ya se tratan de forma más íntima.

—Pues claro, es mi esposo.

De nuevo un gran silencio se apodero del lugar, Kagome se colocó bien su ropa y prosiguió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo están mis hermanas?

—No lo sé, no he estado mucho tiempo en casa—Respondió.

—Así que la vida de casado, te dio muchas responsabilidades.

—Así es.

—Kagura debe estar más que enojada por ello, ya que no pasas tiempo con ella, es de las que aman ser mimadas y adoradas.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, comenzaran a preocuparse por mí.

Sesshomaru la detuvo de nuevo, esta vez sujetando con más delicadeza su brazo, la chica lo miro.

— ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres Sesshomaru? —Cuestiono la chica—Así terminamos de una vez por todas, este incomodo encuentro.

—En este año y medio no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza—Expreso.

Kagome se sorprendió ante tal revelación, no estaba consciente del poder que ella tenía sobre el demonio. Todo le parecía un sueño, no podía ser posible que aquel ser, quien solo pensaba en el mismo, le estuviera diciendo las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo apartándose — ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?

—No, yo soy muy directo.

—Sí, me queda más que claro, pero ahora los dos estamos casados.

— ¿Y eso que?

—Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciéndome, no comprendes que tus palabras solo me dan más ilusiones.

—He tratado de pasar menos tiempo en casa, atendiendo los deberes de mi familia, incluso las de mi padre, pero incluso cuando tengo mucho en que pensar, mi mente regresa a ti.

— ¡ya deja de estar jugando conmigo! Solo quieres ver como caigo en tus redes para luego burlarte.

—No, te estoy diciendo la ver, algo por dentro me consume.

Ella igual se sentía de la misma forma, pero aun no podía caberle en la cabeza que aquel demonio, le estaba confesando, a su manera, que sentía algo por ella.

—Si hubieras hecho todo lo posible para que estemos juntos, no sentirías culpa.

— ¡No podía hacer nada, Naraku te eligió! —Expreso el demonio con enojo.

— ¡Claro que si pudiste! —Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se acercó a él y le dio leves golpes en el pecho, estaba enojada, él la había abandonado a su suerte.

—La energía de la perla, se calmaba cuando estabas conmigo, ahora me ha costado trabajo controlarla—Comento aun con lágrimas.

— ¡Eso lo sé!, pero no puedo hacer nada, salvo alejarme de mis responsabilidades maritales.

— ¡Valla, que gran sacrificio el tuyo! —Indico limpiándose el rostro.

—Pero tú, por lo contrario no pudiste, ¡crees que no se de los rumores! —Acuso el peliplata.

—Para empezar eso a ti ni te debe interesar—De nuevo las lágrimas salían— ¡Me abandonaste y no cumpliste con tu promesa!

— ¡Me vuelve loco la idea de verte con otro hombre!

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Kagome tomo la armadura y miro hacia el cielo, el cual comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—Lo mejor será regresar—Indico Kagome un poco más tranquila—Olvidemos esto, hay que seguir, tú con tus responsabilidades de tu clan y yo, en el palacio y controlando los poderes de la perla de shikon.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso!

— ¡Tendrás que aceptarlo y vivir con las consecuencias!

Sesshomaru se acercó a la chica e intento abrazarla, pero ella se apartó de nuevo.

—Sé que no ignoras los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, pero me es difícil saber qué es lo que sientes por mí.

—Solo sé que cuando estas a mi lado…

—No quiero escucharte, sé que solo te sientes atraído a mí ,por el poder de la perla, el anciano Totosai me lo dijo, que la gema atrae a los demonios y crece en ellos un deseo por poseer tanto a la perla como al portador—Realizo una pausa—yo confundí esos deseos con amor, yo soy la única estúpidamente enamorada.

—Tal vez no sea amor—Indico Sesshomaru—pero tienes un gran poder sobre mí, a ti te odio menos que a los demás.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero debemos tener en cuenta nuestras responsabilidades.

— ¡No soporto verte junto a Naraku!

— ¡Tendrás que soportarlo, así como yo soportare el hecho de verte con mi hermana!—Dijo la chica con melancolía—por la perla no te preocupes, mantendré en secreto todo lo relacionado con ella, incluso de Naraku.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, justamente cuando el sol se ocultaba, dejando por unos minutos el lugar en penumbras, la chica lo miro con tristeza, pensando en que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, no podía negar la gran atracción que sentía por el demonio y aún más cuando había identificado que era amor, pero las acciones de Sesshomaru le dieron el valor de alejarlo. Puesto que solo sus sentimientos estaban de por medio y saldría lastimada.

—Es hora de despedirnos, al menos por un tiempo—indico la chica mirando fijamente al ojidorado.

— ¿Ya te has entregado a él? —Pregunto de repente.

—Eso no es algo relevante.

— ¡Respóndeme Kagome! —Cuestiono sacudiéndola.

— ¡No, él no me ha tocado! —Indico la chica.

—Bien, entonces te hare una propuesta.

—No hay tiempo de eso, tengo que irme.

El demonio acerco más a su cuerpo a la chica, quedando completamente juntos, pudiendo sentir sus cuerpos debajo de aquellas ropas. Kagome no podía negar que se veía sumamente guapo con aquella coleta alta. Tenía que alejarse de él, lo más pronto posible, si no estaba segura de que caería en sus juegos.

—Solo por una noche te daré aquello que quieres, te amare y tú te entregaras a mí, después de eso, nos desligaremos uno del otro.

La chica permaneció callada, sintiendo su sangre calentarse por la fricción que tenía con el desarrollado cuerpo del demonio.

— ¿Quieres que seamos amantes por una noche? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Así es, solo tú y yo, por una noche.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el lugar y ambos estaban seguros, que no eran de ellos.

—Ya vienen por mí—Dijo ella en un susurro.

— ¿Qué respondes a mi propuesta?

—Ahora no puedo pensar con claridad, dame más tiempo.

—Bien, tienes hasta el cuarto día del evento, después de ese tiempo, nuestro trato se disuelve.

—Bien—Dijo ella tratándose de alejar del demonio.

Este, antes de marcharse, le planto un beso a la chica y le mordió el lóbulo derecho y convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz, desapareció del lugar, dejando a una Kagome sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa; Tenía solo dos días para tomar una decisión.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que lo corte en el momento más importante, pero hay que tener suspenso jejeje, bien déjenme saber si quieren un lemo entre nuestros personajes principales. Sin más me despido y les deseo lo mejor.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]


	17. Capítulo 17

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sin duda los aprecio mucho y trato de mejorar. Espero que sea de su agrado el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos el próximo miércoles sin falta y muy agradecida con todo su amor y apoyo hacia mi historia. Los quiero :]

 **Saludos a:** SaV21, Grimya, 013, Faby Sama, Guest, Veros, Nette san y Briyitt.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 17: Enemigos.

Narrado por Sesshomaru…

No he podido dormir por dos noches, aquellas palabras y aún más aquellos ojos empañados de lágrimas y desesperación, emergían cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

"Si hubieras hecho todo lo posible para que estemos juntos, no sentirías culpa"

Y vaya que la culpa que sentía era muy grande, en estos dos días ella ni siquiera me ha dirigido una mirada, se la pasa con las esposas de los demás generales y aun más, para mi molestia, con Naraku. No se despegaba de él ni un solo instante, el hecho de solo imaginar que ambos dormían en la misma cama, me consumía por dentro, aumentando con creces mi culpa.

Nunca supe lo que era el amor, hasta que, en aquella ceremonia de elección mis ojos hicieron una conexión con los azules profundos, Kagome Higurashi, tenía todo para ser odiada y más por mí; pero creo que más que odio era envidia, puesto que ella podía amar libremente, expresarse sin que le importe el qué dirán y lo más importante, su belleza no solo era superficial, su interior era aún más hermoso.

Si yo le contara todos aquellos sentimientos cursis que sentía por ella, de seguro vendría hacia mis brazos, pero es algo que no puedo permitirme, aunque en cierto punto, pensé hacerlo. Pero aquel día, fue escogida por mi primo, ¿De qué hubiera servido decirlo? No creo que nada cambiara, el destino de los dos se abría cruzado, o más bien yo me había cruzado en su camino, puesto que ella había nacido para ser grandes cosas, un claro ejemplo era que fue elegida para ser la reencarnación de la perla de shikon.

Mi forma brusca de ser, la confundió, estoy seguro de ello y espero que este evento termine y que ella no me de ninguna respuesta. Se lo que siente hacia mí y estoy tan desesperado por revelarle mis sentimientos, pero, algo me detiene y claramente es, que ambos estamos comprometidos con otras personas.

Desde aquella noche donde le hice esa propuesta absurda, seguro me detesta y está bien. De alguna manera tendría que olvidarme y la mejor forma era el odio, la repugnancia y la traición. Por un momento pensé que al saciarme con su cuerpo, aquel dolor interno desaparecería, pero no sería así, ya que me había enamorado de ella por completo. Mi primer amor y yo le destrocé el corazón.

No recuerdo en que instante fue que me enamore de ella, al punto de verla a escondidas, cuando pasaba tiempo con sus hermanas, riendo con Izayoi, entrenando con Inuyasha, jugando con el pequeño zorro, cantando, bailando, comiendo, sonriendo y siendo ella misma. Sin duda tenía un gran poder sobre mí y odiaba que yo tuviera ese mismo poder sobre Kagome, al fin de cuentas mis deseos egoístas la destrozarían y no podría hacer nada para consolarla.

Tal vez era el momento de dejarla vivir su vida, bastante tenía con vivir en el palacio, acudir y cumplir con sus obligaciones como consorte imperial y aún más siendo la portadora de la perla de shikon. No cabía duda de que tenía bastantes cosas en la cuales pensar y yo, con el tiempo, sería solo un recuerdo.

Espero que en nuestra próxima vida, podamos tener un futuro, que no simplemente nos crucemos sino que nuestras vidas se entrelacen y que sea menos orgulloso con ella.

Fin de la narración de Sesshomaru…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En alguna parte de aquel enorme bosque, se encontraba un grupo de encapuchados con máscaras de diferentes demonios. Se encontraban a la espera de alguien. Una vez que cierta figura apareció entre los árboles, el grupo se arrodillo ante la figura de capa rojo y mascara blanca, quien solo dejaba ver un par de ojos color verde.

— ¿Qué noticias tiene? — Exigió saber el recién llegado.

—La chica siempre está acompañada, no hemos identificado el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo el plan—Informo uno de los subordinados.

—En ese caso, tendremos que intervenir—Dijo el ser de capa roja.

— ¿Cómo pretende que lo hagamos?

—Mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Se refiere al emperador Shang Tang.

—En efecto, necesitaremos flechas de todos los colores y un cebo.

El grupo se quedó sorprendido, ya que su misión principal era llevarse a la poseedora de la perla de shikon a como diera lugar, nunca se habló de atacar al imperio chino.

—Solo nos pidieron a la chica.

El ser de mascara blanca se acercó al miembro que hablo y coloco una de sus manos en la máscara de su subordinado, ejerció presión y la máscara junto con el portador cayeron en el suelo.

—Bien, ya tenemos el cebo, colóquenle un uniforme.

Los concurridos se quedaron mirando el cuerpo inerte de su camarada, para luego levantarlo y desaparecer. El ser con la capa roja, permaneció en el lugar, mirando en dirección al campamento.

—Portadora de la perla de shikon, muy pronto serás parte de nuestra resistencia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba esperando a que los participantes regresaran, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, lo que ello indicaba que las actividades de caza estaban por terminar, dando fin al tercer día del evento.

—Tranquilícese mi señora, ellos regresaran pronto.

La chica miro hacia la mujer que le había mencionado aquellas palabras, era pelirroja y poseía unos bellos ojos verdes, si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Ayame y era la esposa del comandante de los lobos, Koga. Durante su formación como sacerdotisa se la había topado una o dos veces, pero no lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación.

—Dime solo Kagome, tenemos la misma edad—Indico Kagome sonriéndoles a la chica.

—No me atrevería, usted es la consorte imperial—Respondió Ayame apenada.

—Pero seré siempre Kagome Higurashi, una sacerdotisa.

Ayame sonrió ante el comentario, sin duda aquella chica no era como las demás, ya que en su posición, podía haberse dado el gusto de no responderle, es más ni siquiera conviviría con ellas, por tener un superior rango. Pero por lo contrario, en todas las comidas ella participaba y se ensuciaba las manos, ya sea ayudando a preparar la mesa, lavar los cubierto o incluso rebanando vegetales.

—Siento no presentarme, Soy Ayame, esposa del general Koga—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—El general koga es muy apuesto y muy buena persona, sin duda tuviste mucha suerte.

— ¿Usted cree eso?

—He notado, que son una de las pocas parejas que demuestra sus sentimientos ante los demás, muchas de las esposas de los generales, tiene un rostro de tristeza.

— ¿Cómo ha notado todo eso? —Cuestiono con asombro Ayame.

—Como veras, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, por lo que me fijo mucho de las personas, tu por lo contrario, tienes un rostro de felicidad y aún más cuando vez al general.

—Sin duda, tuve mucha suerte.

—Sí, me da envidia.

La pelirroja miro a la chica y esta al notar su indiscreción, quiso componer las cosas.

—Me refiero a que tu esposo es guapo, atento y sobre todo que lo vez contantemente, en cambio el príncipe, no está mucho tiempo conmigo—Expreso la chica nerviosa.

—Entiendo, yo también los he observado, pude notar que él tiene más apego que usted.

— ¿Tan obvia soy?

—No se preocupe, creo que soy la única que lo ha notado, no le diré a nadie.

—Te lo agradezco, tendré más cuidado a la próxima.

—Solo siéntase orgullosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con sentirme orgullosa?

—Que fue elegida de entre 100 participantes, que es una mujer hermosa, poderos y fue elegida como la primera consorte imperial aun siendo una sacerdotisa.

Aquellas palabras la llenaron de una inmensa alegría, sin duda mantendría contacto con aquella chica, era muy honesta y podría sentir, que sus intenciones eran buenas.

— ¡Mire ahí viene! —Indico Ayame apuntando hacia la entrada del bosque, donde comenzaba a revelarse a los dirigentes.

Kagome se concentró en encontrar a Naraku, pero este no aparecía, vio como Ayame se dirigía hacia el general Koga, quien al verla, se bajó de su caballo y le planto un beso de lo más apasionado. La mente de la chica la transporto a aquella noche, donde después de tanto tiempo, había podido sentir un los labios de Sesshomaru sobre los suyos. Toco sus labios y se perdió de nuevo en sus recuerdos, tendría un día más para pensar sobre la propuesta que le había mencionado aquel demonio, ella no estaba preocupada por su respuesta, si no por el simple hecho de verlo.

— ¡Lady Kagome! —Expreso con desesperación Hina.

— ¿Qué sucede Hina?

—El príncipe aun no regresa y tampoco, lord Sesshomaru—Susurro la joven doncella para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

La sacerdotisa rápidamente ubico a Inuyasha y al general Taisho, quienes se encontraban bajando de sus caballos y admirando sus presas.

—Averigua más, yo también lo hare.

—De acuerdo mi señora.

La chica se dirigió rápidamente hacia los miembros de la familia Taisho, estos al ver la aproximación de la chica, no pudieron evitar poner una cara de alegría.

— ¡Valla Kagome hasta que te dejas ver! —Menciono el general Toga.

—Lo siento, he estado ocupada.

—Mi esposa te extraña sin duda.

—Y yo a ella, trato de responder a todas sus cartas.

—Gracias por hacerlo, ¿Cómo te tratan en el palacio?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Inuyasha permanecía en silencio y al notar aquella atmosfera, Inu Taisho se excusó y se retiró. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante lejos, Kagome se dirigió a Inuyasha.

— ¡Hasta que te dignas a hablarnos! —Expreso el hanyu enojado.

— ¡Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada!

—Pero para mi hermano si tienes tiempo—Indico Inuyasha dolido.

—Supongo que él te lo conto, ¿Tu padre lo sabe?

—No, pero si no son más prudentes se enterara y también los demás.

—No te preocupes, todo terminara.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al oír aquellas últimas palabras.

— ¿Qué ocurre realmente entre ustedes dos? —Cuestiono el hanyu.

—La situación es muy complicada, ven a visitarme algún día y hablaremos del asunto.

—Por el momento no podre, Kikyo está a punto de dar a luz.

—Comprendo y me alegro por ustedes dos, mi hermana sin duda es muy afortunada.

—Kagome, te lo digo como amigo, debes dejar atrás los sentimientos que tienes hacia mi hermano.

—Creme que quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo.

—Entonces debes saber que hay consecuencias, para ambos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ambos emperadores, se aproximaban con sus presas hacia el lugar destinado a contar sus puntos. Poco a poco comenzaron a notar que el príncipe Naraku, Wai Bing y Sesshomaru, no estaban ahí, el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna comenzaba a tomar el poder en el cielo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tú hermano? —cuestiono Kagome preocupada.

—Fue detrás de una presa, al igual que Naraku y el príncipe chino.

—Esto me da mala espina.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kagome se dirigió ante ambos emperadores, los cuales se encontraban a la espera de sus hijos.

—Mi señor, el sol ya se ha ocultado.

—Comprendo tu preocupación por tu esposo, pero hay que esperar—Indico Onigumo.

—Hay algo que no les mencione—Indico Kagome, teniendo la atención de ambos monarcas.

—Hable lady Kagome—Indico el gobernante Chino.

La chica espero la respuesta de su suegro, el cual indico que prosiguiera.

—Esta mañana, note nuevas energías—Menciono Kagome—No le tome importancia, porque eran de bajo nivel, pero conforme avanzo el día incremento.

—Si hubiera sido así, lo hubiéramos notado—Respondió Onigumo.

—Esta energía no es la de un demonio, es una clase de poder espiritual de un alto rango.

— ¿De alto rango dices?

—Es como si tuvieran una clase de protección, pero al salir de él su energía es identificable, por lo que van y vienen.

— ¿Vienen, como cuantos crees que son?

—Aun no le sé.

—Debemos ir Onigumo—Indico el dirigente Chino.

—El terreno es basto y si la energía es especial, que las sacerdotisas también acudan a la búsqueda.

Kagome se encontró en una encrucijada, no buscaba como explicarles a ambos, que esa energía solo podía ser sentida por ella, la perla de shikon le había indicado que aquel poder espiritual era negativo y por el semblante de sus compañeras, identificaba que ellas no lo habían notado en lo absoluto.

—Emperador Onigumo, considero que es mejor que solo yo ayude, mis compañeras deben quedarse para proteger el campamento, al igual que los soldados—Dijo Kagome.

—Concuerdo con lady Kagome, es mejor que valla un grupo pequeño.

—Bien, iremos 10 nada más, Kagome tu nos dirigirás y los soldador te protegerán—Indico Onigumo.

La chica acepto la propuesta y rápidamente indico que le trajeran su caballo, agradecía por primera vez llevar aquella pesada e incómoda armadura.

Ambos emperadores montaron de nuevo, Inu Taisho se unió al igual que Koga, Shinki y cuatro soldados. En cuestión de minutos los presentes observaron como el grupo partió hacia el bosque.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El demonio del clan Inu, cabalgaba orgulloso entre los dos príncipes, la razón era que en los últimos minutos en que el sol estaba por ocultarse, el trio perseguía a la misma presa, un venado en color blanco, el cual generaba una mayor cantidad de puntos y al final, Sesshomaru logro acertarle un tiro al animal.

—He de reconocer que te lo mereces—indico Naraku.

—Sabes que detesto perder—Respondió Sesshomaru.

—Deben estar esperándonos—Indico el príncipe chino.

—Así es, pero no entiendo cómo es que el camino de regreso es más largo—Cuestiono el Hanyu.

—Tal vez tomamos otro camino—Dijo Wai—Tampoco veo a mis soldados.

Sesshomaru escuchaba en silencio aquella suposiciones tontas de ambos príncipes, siguió andando hasta que llegaron a un claro, recordando que ya habían pasado por él, indicando que estaban yendo en círculos, de pronto su espada comenzó a vibrar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto a la espada, la cual en todo este tiempo no había mostrado actividad alguna.

Recordó que Totosai, le indico que el arma era alimentada de su energía demoniaca y aún más que era hecha del mismo material que la de Kagome. Concluyo entonces, que la pareja de la espada estaba cerca. Desenvaino su espada y está claramente estaba ansiosa por cumplir con su misión, puesto que despedía energía demoniaca.

— ¡Sesshomaru apresúrate! —Grito Naraku bajándose de su caballo.

El demonio hizo lo mismo hasta llegar al centro del claro, donde en el suelo yacía un cadáver de un soldado, era chino puesto que su armadura tenía un fénix, ambos miraron en dirección al príncipe de esa nación, se encontraba enojado y no dudo en revisar el cuerpo, el cual al parecer había muerte por varias flechas.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Cuestiono el príncipe.

—Tranquilízate, llevaremos el cuerpo y verificaremos que es lo que realmente sucedió—Indico Naraku.

—Observen el cuerpo, si fueran las flechas lo que lo hubiera asesinado, las heridas estuvieran cubiertas de sangre.

Ambos dirigentes observaron con determinación el cuerpo del occiso, sin duda no había sangre en el cuerpo, indicando que había muerte de otra causa y las flechas habían sido añadidas después.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome ignoro por completo las órdenes del emperador de permanecer juntos, apenas tuvo oportunidad cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose del grupo. Tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella situación y aún más cuando su espada comenzó a vibrar, indicando que su pareja se encontraba cerca y en peligro. Por nada del mundo olvidaría la primera vez que aquellas espadas chocaron, durante su entrenamientos en la zona volcánica, cuando lucho por primera vez con Sesshomaru utilizando su nueva espada, ambas despidieron una enorme energía, al chocar entre sí, a tal punto de arrasar con todo a su paso.

De igual manera recordó las palabras del anciano Totosai, quien le dijo que sin importar a que distancia se encontraran, ambas espadas advertirían si la otra se encontraba en peligro, sin duda aquel anciano había previsto una situación muy parecida, por lo que sus advertencias habían sido precisas.

Se detuvo ante un campo de energía, el cual era sumamente extraño, ya que a primera vista parecía un lago, pero al adentrarse el camino continuaba, supuso que era una pantalla para desviar a las personas, tal vez Naraku y los demás habían caído en aquella trampa y como no poseían poderes espirituales, no se darían cuenta o al menos no tan pronto como ella. Se introdujo sin pensarlo y al girar aquel campo volvió a cerrarse, pudo divisar al grupo, quien al parecer observo el lago, ya que giraron hacia la derecha.

—Espero que se encuentren bien—Dijo la chica, mientras le indicaba al caballo que anduviera lo más rápido posible.

Aproximadamente avanza unos cinco metros cuando escucho galopadas, por lo que detuvo su andar y del bosque surgieron los tres hombres, asombrándose por el hecho de encontrarse a la consorte imperial. La mirada de la chica se dirigió instantáneamente ante el demonio peliplata, quien no se encontraba tan sorprendido como los otros dos.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —Cuestiono la chica bajándose de su caballo.

Naraku, ignoro aquel acto de la chica y se bajó de igual manera, para dirigirse hacia ella y abrazarla.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí y sola? —Exigió saber Naraku.

—No vine sola, es solo que me perdí y me topé con ustedes.

— ¿A ocurrido algo?

—No, solo estábamos preocupados por ustedes, además…

Pero la chica no pudo seguir, ya que una flecha fue lanzada, rozando el hombro de la chica. Al percatarse del ataque, Sesshomaru y el otro príncipe desenvainaron sus espadas, a la espera de otro posible ataque. Kagome por su parte ignoro su pequeña herida y se puso en guardia.

— ¡Al fin has venido sacerdotisa! —Dijo una voz profunda.

Intentaron verificar de donde venía aquella voz, pero estaba tan oscuro que apenas, la luz de luna, podía alumbrar una mínima parte del camino.

—Solo hemos venido por ti, así que te sugiero que te entregues, así tus amigos no saldrán lastimados.

Sesshomaru supuso que se encontraban rodeados, si se realizaba una batalla, la chica no podría utilizar su poder, puesto que quedaría revelada su verdadera identidad, que al parecer los atacantes sabían de su existencia. La cuestión era ¿Quién se los había dicho?

— ¡Es de cobardes ocultarse! —Expreso Naraku— ¡Sal y enfréntanos!

—Entonces se van por el camino difícil, bien acepto su reto.

En ese momento, de las sombras salieron un grupo de 20 encapuchados negros con sus distintivas mascaras de demonios. Sesshomaru y Kagome intercambiaron miradas, indicando que eran los mismos que habían visto en el templo.

—Solo queremos a la chica, no tenemos nada contra ustedes demonios—indico uno de los hombres.

—En ese caso tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver—Indico Naraku en posición de ataque.

— ¡Sus deseos son ordenes alteza!

El grupo se abalanzo sobre los cuatro, Sesshomaru agito su espada y más de la mitad de aquellos hombres salieron volando del lugar, Naraku por su parte le indico a Kagome que permaneciera detrás de él. La chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, por ningún motivo podría arriesgarse a participar y no poder controlar sus poderes.

—Les repito, solo nos han pedido llevarnos a la chica, no intervengan.

Kagome se apartó de Naraku y camino hacia el hombre, los atacantes que comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia se colocaron en posición de ataque, pero al ver que ella se aproximaba se detuvieron.

—Aquí estoy, ¿Qué es lo que desean?

—Sabemos muy bien quien eres, así que lo mejor es que vengas con nosotros.

— ¿Y si me reusó?

—No me importa sacrificar a todos mis hombres y sé muy bien que por nada del mundo mostraras tus verdaderos poderes ante aquellos demonios, por lo que lo mejor es que me acompañes, no te haremos daño.

La chica giro hacia los tres hombres y le indico que se detuvieran.

—Estaré bien, bajen sus armas—Indico la chica con una sonrisa.

—Estás loca, claro que no—Dijo Naraku.

—Después que me valla, sabes que hacer— indico la chica al peliplata.

Ella avanzo hacia el que parecía ser el líder, Naraku quiso impedirlo pero un campo de protección se lo impidió, Kagome se sorprendió ante el hecho, ella no había sido la fabricante de aquel campo y no creía que ninguno de los ahí presentes fuera el responsable, por lo que alguien más, estaba detrás de todo eso.

—Ahora nos retiramos—Indico el líder sujetando el bazo de la chica—Que tengan una excelente noche caballeros.

Acto seguido, una viento soplo y aquellos hombres con máscaras de demonios habían desaparecido, al igual que Kagome.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Cuestiono Naraku.

—Sin duda, son seres con grandes poderes—Indico el príncipe Wai.

Sesshomaru se encontraba apretando los puños y mirando en dirección hacia donde habían desaparecido, estaba casi seguro de que eran los mismo que los quisieron atacar en el palacio hacía ya tiempo, la cuestión es que eran simples humanos y pudieron detener el ataque de Naraku con un campo de energía, el cual estaba seguro que la chica no había hecho. De pronto sintió como su espada vibraba de nuevo.

— ¿A esto te referías? —Susurro el demonio identificando como de su arma salía una pequeña energía azul que mostraba el camino hacia Kagome.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo a gran velocidad de aquel lugar, ambos príncipes quedaron sorprendidos, Naraku quiso seguirlo, pero a unos cuantos metros perdió todo rastro de él.

Se cuestionó el hecho de por qué habían intercambiado aquellas miradas y aún más las últimas palabras que había mencionado la sacerdotisa. Ahora solo importaba encontrarla, estaba consiente que ella sabía cómo defenderse, pero aquellos seres no eran normales y un gran temor de perderla lo inundo.

Continuara…

Siento dejarlo hasta aquí, pero ya saben es necesario, agradecería sus respuestas y opiniones, todas son bienvenidas, saludos y mis mejores deseos.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]


	18. Capítulo 18

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sin duda los aprecio mucho y trato de mejorar. Espero que sea de su agrado el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos el próximo miércoles sin falta y muy agradecida con todo su amor y apoyo hacia mi historia.

 **Nota** : Al final del capítulo contestare a aquello usuarios que no me permite contestarles sus bellos comentarios, ¿Vale? :]

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 18: Secretos.

La joven sacerdotisa sintió como su espada vibraba, lo podía sentir entre la manga de su kimono como aquel frio metal tocaba una y otra vez su piel. Llevaban como 20 minutos caminando entre el bosque, hasta llegar a la que parecía los límites, avanzaron más y toparon con una cueva. La chica analizo aquel sitio, deteniéndose, a lo que uno de sus secuestradores la empujo fuertemente para adentrarla en aquella caverna. Aquel acto no fue realizado con mucha fuerza, pero opto por caer al piso, dando así una apariencia de una frágil mujer, solo hasta que analizara por completo toda la situación, formulara un plan y cuando llegara el momento adecuado, lo implementaría.

— ¿Estás seguro que ella es la sacerdotisa que posee la perla de shikon? —Cuestiono uno de los enmascarados observando como la chica se levantaba del suelo y limpiaba sus ropas.

— ¡Calla! —Expreso con enojo su compañero.

Uno de los hombres la volvió a sujetar del brazo fuertemente, conduciéndola por la caverna, la cual era un poco estrecha y estaba adornada con antorchas, como si hubiera sido preparado con anticipación. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un espacio más grande, ahí se encontraban muchos más seres enmascarados y entre todos, sobresalía uno, Kagome supuso que era el líder, ya que poseía ropa roja y una máscara blanca.

El líder se apartó del grupo y camino directo hacia ella, su brazo fue liberado y los miembros recién llegados se apartaron, tomando lugar con los ya existentes en la caverna. La joven sacerdotisa solo podía observar como aquella figura se aproximaba a ella, era alto pero lo más extraño era que no podía detectar si su energía era positiva o por lo contrario negativa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos en el campamento se encontraban reunidos a la entrada del bosque, a la espera del grupo que se había marchado con el objetivo de buscar a los jóvenes príncipes y al hijo mayor del general Taisho.

La parición repentina del grupo, sorprendió a todos, al igual que el cuerpo del supuesto oficial chino, sin duda aquella última cuestión desataría cierta turbulencia entre el trato de ambos reinos por una paz. Naraku se bajó rápidamente de su caballo y se dirigió a su tienda, siendo seguido por el general Taisho, Inuyasha y Koga.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Cuestiono Inuyasha, quien desconocía todo lo ocurrido.

—Kagome y Sesshomaru han desaparecido—Indico Toga.

Naraku, estaba buscando con desesperación un pergamino, al encontrarlo lo coloco sobre la mesa. Los presentes observaron que se trataba de un mapa del lugar, a lo que dedujeron que el príncipe estaba dispuesto a ir personalmente por la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué sugieres tío? —Cuestiono Naraku mirando a Toga.

—Sesshomaru se fue por una razón, es mejor dejarlo hacer su trabajo, además Kagome no es tonta.

— ¡Ella es mi esposa! —Expreso el hanyu con enojo— ¡Se supone que yo debo ir a rescatarla!

—Recuerda que también eres un príncipe, ahora hay que arreglar el mal entendido con el emperador Shang—Indico Koga.

— ¡Como me pides eso, cuando Kagome fue secuestrada! —Expreso molesto.

—Corrección, ella se fue con ellos—Menciono Koga tranquilamente.

—Koga tiene razón, debes arreglar el asunto del soldado y luego vemos el tema de Kagome, como ya mencione antes, Sesshomaru la traerá de vuelta—Dijo Toga.

El hanyu estaba por hablar, pero su padre entro a la tienda, mirando a todos por unos minutos.

—Naraku, ven conmigo—Ordeno Onigumo.

—Padre, Kagome…

—Hay asuntos más importantes, el emperador Shang pide que aclaremos todo, así que ven, mandaremos a alguien por ella.

Todos los presentes simplemente observaban aquella discusión de padre e hijo, Naraku, muy a su pesar, salió enojado de la tienda, mientras que Onigumo se dirigió a Toga.

—Te encargo esto—Menciono antes de marcharse.

Cuando los tres estuvieron solos, se miraron brevemente entre si y miraron el mapa de la mesa.

—Explíquenme como es que Sesshomaru fue en búsqueda de Kagome—Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—Desconozco la situación, cuando llegamos, ellos ya no estaban, Naraku dijo que Sesshomaru salió corriendo, él quiso alcanzarlo pero a los pocos metros perdió su rastro—Respondió Koga.

—Sin duda algo ocultan ellos dos—Indico Toga.

— ¿Por qué dices eso padre?

—Solo cuando hay un lazo muy fuerte de por medio, se es capaz de saber dónde está nuestra pareja—Revelo Toga.

Tanto Inuyasha como koga, permanecieron callados, no fue necesario explicar aquellas palabras, era más que obvio que ambos estaban unidos por algo mucho más fuerte y sin duda no era algo muy común, mucho menos en aquellas épocas, donde la guerra era más común que aquel lazo peculiar.

—Sugiero que te quedes Koga—Menciono el general Inu.

—Como usted diga—Respondió Koga acatando inmediatamente la orden.

—Necesito ojos y oídos aquí, nosotros iremos por Kagome y Sesshomaru—Expreso el Inu.

— ¿Por dónde sugieres comenzar padre?

—Es más que obvio, en los límites.

Toga guardo el mapa en la manga de su kimono y salió de la tienda, Inuyasha le dio una última mirada a Koga, quien le indico que estaría atento a todo lo que sucediera en su ausencia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru se encontraba en los límites, el bosque se había terminado y un gran campo se extendía frente a él, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban a la perfección el sendero; un brillo peculiar en el suelo llamo su atención, inmediatamente se acercó hacia el objeto, el cual sin duda identifico como el pendiente de Kagome. Acerco el objeto y aspiro, revelando el peculiar aroma de la chica; aquello significaba que le estaba dejando pistas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, había subestimado la gran astucia y habilidades de aquella sacerdotisa.

Miro de nuevo su espada y el filo brillaba, indicándole qué camino seguir, avanzo con cautela unos cuantos metros y aquella luz se apagó indicando que había llegado a su destino, pero no había nada, salvo árboles, quiso avanzar pero una corriente eléctrica lo detuvo.

—Un campo de energía—Indico tocando de nuevo aquella pantalla, la cual estaba seguro ocultaba algo.

Había sido testigo de los campos de energía que la chica formulaba y este para nada era de ella, por lo que sin duda una persona muy poderosa estaba involucrada en todo aquella situación, la cual comenzaba a cuestionarse, si era buena o mala, al menos para ambos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Qué fue lo dijiste? —Indico la chica mirando fijamente hacia la figura enfundada en color rojo.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo, que todos los miembros se habían retirado, dejando a ambos solos.

— ¿Quieres que lo repita o esperamos a tu amigo? —Cuestiono aquel hombre.

La chica se sorprendió en gran medida, aquellas pistas habían funcionado y aún más aquel poder de ambas espadas, se sentía sumamente satisfecha.

—Él ya está aquí, tú decides pequeña, ¿Lo dejo pasar?

—No, explícame primero tu plan—Indico la chica con determinación.

—Sin duda, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

— ¿Qué es lo que podría compartir contigo?

—En primera, odio a la familia imperial.

—Ahora soy parte de ellos.

—En menor grado, pero eso es algo que podemos solucionar.

Quiso tocarlo, ya que no podía identificar ninguna clase de energía procedente de él, pero este al percatarse de las intenciones de la sacerdotisa se apartó.

—Se quién eres—Expreso el hombre.

—yo por el contrario no sé quién eres, no me parece justo.

El ser se quitó la máscara, revelando a un apuesto rostro masculino, con facciones delicadas, sus ojos eran dos gemas negras y su cabellera roja se asemejaba al fuego, siendo lacia y abundante; a la chica le llamo la atención como de su cabeza sobresalía un par de cuernos.

— ¡¿Cómo has podido ocultar tu esencia de demonio?! —Expreso la chica con asombro.

—He aprendido muchas cosas en estos últimos siglos—Indico el demonio.

— ¡Revélame tu nombre! —Exigió saber la sacerdotisa.

—Si bien dicen que para purificar a un demonio, tienes que saber su verdadero nombre, por lo que tengo muchos.

— Sin duda sabes muchos de las sacerdotisas, pero dime ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Hiroki Nakada, ese es mi nombre favorito.

El demonio se quitó la capa roja, dejando ver su kimono negro con detalles rojos, saco una pequeña pipa y la introdujo en su boca, después de unos segundos expulso humo, el cual para nada molestaba a la chica.

—Entonces, Hiroki—Llamo la chica, recibiendo la atención del demonio— ¿Qué es lo que eres y que quieres conmigo?

—Bien, a tu primera cuestión responderé que soy un ogro, ya se lo que pensaras, los ogros deben ser horribles, pero esos son hanyus, por mi parte mi linaje es de los más antiguos.

— ¿Cuál es tu edad?

—Respondiendo a la segunda pregunta, quiero que te unas a mí—Hizo una pausa y miro hacia la entrada de la cueva—Tu amigo sin duda está desesperado por entrar.

—No has respondido a mi tercera pregunta, ogro—Dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Si fue con afán de ofenderme, no lo lograste, estoy orgulloso de mi linaje y para la última pregunta, tengo demasiados años viviendo que ya no llevo la cuenta.

—Entonces eres un demonio ogro con muchos años—Dijo la chica.

— ¡Así es!

— Bien, explícame ahora par que quieres que me una a ti, sin duda no es el sentido amoroso.

— ¡Sin duda eres muy graciosa! Pero definitivamente no es en el sentido amoroso, podrías ser incluso mi hija—Dijo el demonio alegremente para luego poner serio—Quiero que te unas a mi ejército.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no.

La chica estaba por marcharse, pero el demonio se lo impidió colocándose frente a ella.

—Acompáñame a mi palacio y ahí te puedo contar todo con más calma.

—Soy una mujer casada—Indico la chica.

—Pero eso no te impide amar al demonio que está intentando romper mi campo de energía—Indico el pelirrojo.

La chica sonrió, sin duda aquel ser parecía saber casi todo de ella, en el corto tiempo que habían platicado, no parecía tener malas intenciones, por lo que le daría una oportunidad de explicar más afondo sus planes.

—Bien, iré contigo—Hizo una pausa la chica—Pero tienes que prometerme que responderás a todas mis preguntas y no puedes dañar a mi compañero ni mucho menos a mí.

— ¡Sin duda estas familiarizada con las reglas de los demonios! —Indico Hiroki — ¡De acuerdo es una promesa!

Chasqueo los dedos y Kagome pudo sentir la energía de Sesshomaru, el cual se aproximaba a gran velocidad, la chica, previniendo un nuevo enfrentamiento, se colocó frente al ogro, este no se inmuto y en unos segundos, la figura imponente del peliplata ya estaba ahí con su espada en alto y mirando la escena con desconcierto.

— ¡Apártate Kagome! —Gruño el recién llegado.

—Confía en mí y baja tu espada —Le indico la chica con voz suave.

El permanecía en posición de ataque, la chica al ver que no sedería se acercó con suma tranquilidad hacia él, coloco una de sus manos en la espada y lo obligo a bajarla; ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus cuerpos sintieron inmediatamente una corriente de energía recorrerlos de pies a cabeza, Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de ello, guardo su espada y acto seguido le planto un beso a la chica, la cual correspondió y por unos segundos solo pudieron pensar en que ambos estaban completamente solos. Un sonido proveniente del ogro, hizo que la pareja recordara que no estaban solos, por lo que chica se apartó inmediatamente y se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cumplirás tu promesa entonces? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Por supuesto, Kagome—Menciono el ogro con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru, quien no entendía nada de aquella situación, comenzó a cuestionarse como es que la chica se portaba de una forma tan familiar con aquel demonio. Los celos volvieron a él y sujeto a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—Ella es mía—Indico el demonio con un gruñido—Así que aléjate.

— ¿Es de verdad? —Cuestiono la chica tratando de soltándose de su agarre—No me hablas, ni me buscas por más de un año y ahora dices semejante disparates.

La pareja estaba por comenzar una discusión, pero el demonio ogro llamo su atención, a lo que la pareja lo miro con enojo.

—Bien pueden seguir su charla, en mi castillo, así que vámonos.

— ¿Por qué nos iríamos contigo? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—Nadie te está obligando a ir—Dijo Kagome enojada.

El peliplata soltó a la chica, esta se digirió al demonio de cabellera que se asemejaba al fuego, supuso que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar más, aunque sus celos lo cegaban, si ella estaba tan segura de seguir al demonio, tenía que explicarle sus razones ya que no dudaba en que fuera una trampa.

—Explícame rápidamente mujer —Exigió saber el demonio.

—Él se llama Hiroki, es un ogro y quiere que me una a su ejército, sabe lo que soy y no creo que tenga malas intenciones—Explico rápidamente la chica.

— ¿Por qué te quieres ir con el ser que te secuestro? —Cuestiono.

— ¿Vienes conmigo o no? —Repitió la chica molesta.

El demonio ogro miro con suma atención la escena de ambos, sin duda podía proyectarse en ellos, estaba más que claro que se amaban pero ambos estaban casados, aquellas circunstancias eran muy conocidas para él.

— ¡Bien es hora de irnos! Mi palacio esta algo lejos.

— ¿No lo ogros viven en los pantanos? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Creme pequeña, no vivo en un pantano y mucho menos en la superficie.

Ambos se miraron, sin duda sería una divertida y emocionante aventura. Sesshomaru no dudaba de las palabras de Kagome, si ella habían confiado en aquel demonio ogro, él tenía que respetar esa decisión.

—Bien iré—Le informo a la chica.

La chica no lo voltio a ver, pero sin duda una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ahora estaba siendo consiente del poder que tenía sobre el demonio, esperaba que la decisión que estaba tomando sea la correcta, era muy egoísta de su parte pensar que al menos podrían pasar un tiempo juntos, alejados de todos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha y su padre se adentraban en una caverna, había restos de antorchas, lo que indicaba que no hacía mucho tiempo, estaba completamente habitado.

—No hemos llegado a tiempo—Indico Inuyasha.

Toga se encontraba analizando el lugar, en el piso pudo identificar una máscara, la cual sujeto y de ella pudo identificar un cabello en color rojo.

— ¿Para qué habrá servido esa mascara? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—Naraku me comento que los que los emboscaron llevaban mascaras rojas de demonios, pero esta es blanca.

— ¿Sera del líder?

—Sin duda, él está de vuelta—Menciono Toga sujetando con fuerza aquel mechón de cabello.

— ¿De quién hablas padre? —Cuestiono el hanyu mirando a expresión de su padre.

—Un demonio que creí que ya había muerto, al parecer regreso.

Inuyasha no lograba comprender las palabras de su padre, pero en aquel lugar se podría sentir un gran poder, sin duda el ser que estaba detrás de todo eso, era el mismo que quería terminar con el poder de la familia imperial y por supuesto del trato entre demonios y humanos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku se encontraba impaciente, hacía ya dos horas que se encontraban deliberando, el consejo y el emperador Chino. Habían mandado a llamar a un grupo de sus subordinados para que pudieran identificar el cuerpo del soldado, pero ninguno de los hombres pude identificarlo, cuestión que sorprendió a todos.

—Shang, como podrás ver, ninguno de tus aliados identifica el cadáver—Indico Onigumo—Sugiero que olvidemos este pequeño mal entendido.

Todos en la reunión guardaron silencio, a la espera de una respuesta, el emperador de china miro por unos segundos a su hijo.

—Estoy consciente de que esto fue una trampa, por lo que lo dejare pasar esta vez, ya que hay cuestiones más importantes.

—Estoy segura que la consorte imperial se encuentra bien, ella sabe cómo defenderse—Indico Onigumo.

—Como ya hemos aclarado la situación—Menciono el príncipe Wai—Concentremos todos nuestros esfuerzo en encontrar la consorte.

Naraku agradeció las palabras del príncipe y acto seguido la reunión fue dada por terminada, Koga y Shinki, fueron los últimos en salir.

—Onigumo, ¿Por qué de todos los miembros que acudimos a este evento, lo secuestradores se llevaron a la consorte imperial? —Cuestiono el emperador Shang.

—Sin duda tengo la misma duda que tú.

—Hay muchos más dirigentes de alto rango aquí reunidos, ¿No te parece algo sospechoso que solo a ella se llevaran?

—Mi esposa, sin duda es especial—Intervino Naraku—Tal vez son los grupos en contra de nuestra familia, quienes se la llevaron.

—Esperemos sin duda que ella este bien—Dijo el príncipe Wai.

—He enviado al general Taisho por ella, sin duda confía mucho en sus habilidades—Indico Onigumo.

—Solo nos queda esperar.

—Lo mejor, padre, seria suspender el banquete de esta noche, que todos cenen en sus tiendas, así estarán más seguros—Propuso Naraku.

—Concuerdo con la propuesta de tu hijo, lo mejor será calmarnos y esperar buenas noticias de tu subordinado—Respondió Shang.

— ¿Nuestro trato sigue en pie? —Cuestiono Onigumo.

—Hasta que la consorte vuelva, firmare el trato—Indico el emperador chino levantándose de su lugar.

Ambos dirigentes chinos realizaron una reverencia y acto seguido se marcharon. Naraku miro a su padre, quien se encontraba en desconcierto por aquella última respuesta.

—La pregunta del emperador, fue la primera que me hice, ¿Por qué de todos aquí decidieron llevarse a Kagome? —Menciono Naraku.

—Sin duda nos oculta algo.

—Padre, hay algo que no te he mencionado.

—Dímelo ya.

—Tal vez esto no tenga nada que ver, pero cuando fue la ceremonia de las sacerdotisas, mi madre me pidió que eligiera a Kagome.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Tal vez mi madre…

— ¿¡Dudas de las habilidades de tu madre!?— Expreso con enojo el monarca.

—No, claro que no, es solo que me pareció curioso que mi madre me mencionara eso.

—Simplemente vio más potencial en ella, que en sus otras dos hermanas.

—En eso concuerdo.

—Esperemos que solo sea una advertencia, estoy seguro que no le harán nada, sabiendo su posición.

—Eso espero padre.

—Ahora hay que desplegar a los soldados, sin duda nos deben estar vigilando.

Naraku se adelantó y mientras caminaba rumbo a donde se encontraban los soldados, en sus pensamientos solo estaba el hecho de que toda aquella situación era sin lugar a dudas muy extraña. Esperaba que Kagome estuviera a salvo, pero también estaba el hecho de que Sesshomaru, se encontraba demasiado interesado en ella, comenzó a formular miles de teorías en su mente.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—No mentías cuando dijiste que tu casa estaba bastante lejos—Menciono Kagome.

Cuando era pequeña su mama le contaba historias, donde los castillos volaban por los aires, en los cuales criaturas angelicales habitaban y desde las alturas vigilaban que los humanos y los demonios convivieran en paz. Ahora se encontraba en uno de esos palacios, la vista sin duda era hermosa, era como si al levantar la mano pudiera tocar una estrella.

—Siéntanse especiales, no muchas personas tienen el privilegio de conocer mi palacio en el cielo —Indico Hiroki.

Sesshomaru, un demonio que no era fácil de impresionar, sin duda le daba un poco de crédito al recién conocido de la joven sacerdotisa, en todos sus años nunca había conocido un castillo que volara por los cielos, no cabía duda de que el demonio ogro era uno de los más antiguos y poderosos seres que habitaban sobre la tierra.

— ¿Cómo es que se mantiene flotando? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Como abran visto, el carruaje que nos trajo hasta aquí, paso por un campo, el cual mantiene a cualquier demonio o ser, fuera—Indico el ogro—Pero el cómo se mantiene a flote es un secreto.

Justamente ahora se encontraban caminando por uno de los jardines del palacio, el cual estaba repleto de rosas azules, Kagome en automático se detuvo ante aquellas flores, su mente fue transportada a su pequeño jardín en el palacio imperial, sin duda era algo extrañamente sospechoso que en ese lugar, también existieran esas flores.

— ¿Cómo se llaman estas flores? —Exigió saber la chica.

—Son azules—Respondió Hiroki.

—Sí, sé que son azules, pero quiero saber su nombre.

—Eses es su nombre, azules, ya sé que no es muy original el nombre.

— ¿Solo aquí hay?

—Claro, aquí fueron creadas.

— ¿Tú las creaste?

—Sin duda eres una mujer muy curiosa Kagome—Indico el demonio tratando se acercarse a la chica.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla—Menciono Sesshomaru colocándose entre los dos.

El demonio ogro no pudo evitar reír ante aquel acto, sin duda el demonio perro era muy celoso, no era para menos, aquella chica era hermosa, para ser humana.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi ermitaño la creo—Respondió mientras que tomaba una de las flores en sus manos—Fueron creadas para la mujer que amaba.

—Que desperdicio—Indico Sesshomaru.

—Así es, ella no valoro nada de esto—Dijo estrujando la flor en sus manos.

Kagome guardo silencio, sin duda aquel demonio había sufrido mucho y aún más por amor, justamente como a ella le estaba pasando, después de todo ambos tenían muchas cosas en común.

—Bien, lo mejor será que descansen y mañana continuamos con más preguntas y respuestas.

Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada principal, al entrar tuvieron un vistazo general del interior del castillo, lleno de lujo y hermosura, habían unos cuantos sirvientes, los cuales observaban a los nuevos invitados.

— ¿Prefieren una habitación separa o junta? —Cuestiono el anfitrión.

—Lo más separado posible—Indico Kagome.

—No le hagas caso, quiero una junta a la suya—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Bien, síganme.

Fueron guiados por unas escaleras, hasta llegar a un pasillo, solo habían dos habitaciones, una tenía la puerta azul y la otra era dorada, ambas estaban cara a cara.

—Es mejor que duerman uno enfrente de otro, por si les hace falta platicar—Indico el demonio pelirrojo—Más tarde les mandare su cena, por la mañana platicaremos así que piensen muy bien sus preguntas.

— ¿No somos tus prisioneros, verdad? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Claro que no, ahora son mis invitados, pero no deambulen solo por el castillo, ni mucho menos salgan, podrían caerse—Respondió de lo más divertido—Ahora me marcho, descansen.

El ogro desapareció con una ráfaga de viento, dejando a la pareja en medio del pasillo.

—Que descanses—Indico la chica de mala manera dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la puerta azul.

Sesshomaru la detuvo, sujetando su muñeca, la chica lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Escúchame con atención, porque esta será la única vez que lo escucharas de mis labios—le susurro a la chica.

Kagome le prestó atención, sintió como el agarre del demonio cedió, ambos pares de ojos se miraron, revelando su conexión.

—Siento mucho lo que te dije en el bosque.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar una disculpa del demonio, jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquel ser tan serio e imponente, pudiera disculparse por algo.

—Demuéstrame que de verdad lo sientes—exigió la sacerdotisa.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado y sin lugar a dudas espero sus comentarios.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]

Ahora si, a responderle sus comentarios:

 **Veros:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sin duda si se podría presentar en Naraku un príncipe azul, pero no olvidemos que la pareja principal es Sesshomaru y Kagome. Pero sin duda nuestro querido demonio es muy orgulloso, esperemos que no por ello nuestra sacerdotisa se sienta mal por ello. Sin duda aún falta mucho por ver como la relación de ambos evoluciona. Gracias por tus comentarios, que nunca faltan, saludos y que estés muy bien.

 **NekoAki** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, jejeje me gustan las sorpresas, por lo que trato de hacerlo lo menos predecible posible. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y he escuchado de Wattpad, pero aun no me animo a ir, espero que me recomiendes unas buenas historias para comenzar. Saludos y que estés bien.

 **Guest, Yami96:** Yo también quisiera que dejen a sus parejas, pero no se puede, al menos no así de fácil jejeje, que te puedo decir sin duda me encanta tus comentarios y también odio el hecho que no tengas el suficiente tiempo, te entiendo jajaja a mí también me pasa, pero no te preocupes, tu solo ponte al corriente y me basta con que te guste, lo mejor de todo es que lo disfrutes, ya que es para todos ustedes que escribo. Mil gracias por tu apoyo y aprecio tu tiempo hacia mi historia, saludos y mis mejores deseos.


	19. Capítulo 19

Una gran y enorme disculpa a todos por demorarme, tenía un sinfín de cosas por hacer, pero aquí está la continuación, tengan por seguro que concluiré la historia hasta el final, así que aquí los espero y también sus comentarios.

El miércoles también tendremos otro nuevo capítulo, lo subiré ya tardecito pero abra, es mi forma de disculparme con ustedes, los quiero a todos. :]

 **Nota** : Al final del capítulo contestare a aquello usuarios que no me permite contestarles sus bellos comentarios, ¿Vale? :]

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

Contiene mucho amor entre los protagonistas XD

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 19: Respuestas.

Kagome se encontraba en una de las ventanas del palacio, la cual tenía como paisaje el bello jardín de azules, al igual el sol, que estaba a punto de salir.

Sus orbes azules miraban con suma atención el jardín, había dormido lo suficiente, pero tenía muchas dudas, puesto que no pudo seguir disfrutando de aquella confortable cama. Así que se levantó, apreciando el profundo silencio que reinaba por todo el lugar, se cubrió con una de las mantas y se aventuró por el palacio. Recorrió varios pasillos, encontrándose con bastantes libros y armas sumamente rudimentarias, de igual manera descubrió una colección de máscaras en diferentes formas y colores.

Cuando el cielo aclaro un poco más, recordó que el castillo flotaba sobre las nubes, entonces decidió ver el amanecer en tal majestuoso edén. Al encontrar la ventana más grande del lugar, decidió abrirla, siendo bañada por el fresco aire, aspiro profundo y un peculiar olor hizo que mirara hacia abajo, encontrándose con el jardín de azules.

Se sentó en la ventana y admiro de nuevo aquel paisaje, se tallo los ojos, para asegurar de que no estuviera soñando, hasta que una luz cegadora hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, sintió como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante y de la nada una fuerza la sujeto, impidiendo así su caída, abrió los ojos topándose con unos ojos negros. La chica inmediatamente reconoció a su salvador y rápidamente se apartó de él.

— ¿Tan mal estuvieron las cosas ayer? —Cuestiono el ogro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió Kagome mientras se aferraba a su manta.

— ¿No estabas tratando de suicidarte?

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, estaba por contestar de la manera más imprudente que conocía, pero recordó que estaba en una casa ajena, había roto las reglas y se encontraba en pijamas. Así que respiro hondo y se dispuso a responderle a su anfitrión.

—Quería ver el amanecer—Respondió finalmente.

—Olvide mencionar que los amaneceres aquí son peligrosos, los primeros rayos de sol, son como si de un momento a otro quedaras ciego, por lo que todo en el palacio comienza a funcionar hasta las 12 de la tarde, cuando el sol esta sobre nosotros.

—Gracias por mencionarlo, ogro—Indico Kagome algo irritada.

Hiroki cerro la ventana y la cubrió con la gruesa cortina, la azabache pudo apreciar como el palacio aún se encontraba a oscuras, notando por primera vez las gruesas cortinas que cubrían cada espacio por donde la luz pudiera penetrar, se sintió algo estúpida por no advertir tal peligro, pero la idea de ver el amanecer desde el cielo se escuchaba tan bien que no pensó en los riesgos.

El demonio identifico tristeza en los ojos de la chica, se sintió mal, ya que era como si le hubiera dado una buena regañada a una de sus hijas, la cual de forma clandestina había salido de su habitación. Inmediatamente se acercó a la joven sacerdotisa y revolvió sus cabellos, la chica no objeto nada y simplemente se quedó ahí por unos segundos.

—Siento romper tus ilusiones de ver uno de los más hermosos amaneceres, pero al menos te quedan cinco horas más para dormir—Dijo Hiroki apartándose de la chica.

—Acepto tus disculpas—Respondió la sacerdotisa—Ahora me iré a dormir unas horas más.

—Recuerda que a las 12 en punto se sirve el desayuno, de igual manera puedes utilizar todo lo que se encuentre en la habitación.

—De acuerdo, ahora dirígeme—Solicitó la chica.

El demonio le indico que lo siguiera, pasaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta que la chica llego al pasillo de su habitación, le dio las gracias y se dirigió a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué desayunaremos? —Cuestiono la chica antes de cerrar su puerta.

—Créeme será delicioso, disfruto mucho de la comida dulce—Respondió el ogro con una sonrisa.

Satisfecha por la respuesta, la joven sacerdotisa le dio un último vistazo y cerró la puerta. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia la otra puerta, donde descansaba el demonio perro, podía escuchar su espiración detrás de la puerta, sonrió ante aquel acto, el yokai los estaba espiando, bueno más bien vigilaba celosamente a la sacerdotisa. Se apartó de ahí y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, sin duda era bueno que hubiera más gente habitando el palacio, se sentía una energía cándida.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Koga le dio un último vistazo a su encantadora esposa, quien yacía en su cama, la cual hasta hacia unos 20 minutos compartían. Sus deberes habían sido los causantes de la separación, le dio un beso en la frente, al cual la pelirroja ni reacciono, demostrando así que estaba profundamente dormida. Salió de su tienda y se sorprendió al ver al general zorro esperándolo.

—Siento la demora—Dijo Koga.

—Es difícil despertar, cuando tienes en tu cama a una bella dama—Indico Shinki con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Así es amigo—Indico dándola una palmada en la espalda— ¿Ahora a dónde?

—Toga descubrió una cueva en las fronteras, ahí nos reuniremos.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parecen unas carreras? —Cuestiono Koga.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

—Nada de transformaciones y mucho menos interferir en el camino del otro.

—Como digas ¿Listo?

—Si.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Toga se encontraba en la frontera junto con Inuyasha, quien se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, al parecer dormitaban. El general perro estaba a la espera de sus camaradas, tenía la esperanza de que la astucia de Shinki tuviera más resultado, que su buen olfato.

— ¿Padre no crees que ya tardaron mucho? —cuestiono Inuyasha abriendo los ojos.

—Ya deben estar por llegar, de seguro están compitiendo.

—Como si fueran niños, koga está casado y el general Shinki ya es un hombre con un hijo.

—Shinki tuvo una trágica historia, su primer amor murió antes de su matrimonio, por las guerras, mientras que su esposa, falleció al dar a luz a su hijo.

—Recuerdo que me lo contaste alguna vez, ¿Tú lo conociste de pequeño? —Quiso saber el hanyu.

—Sí, cuando apenas regrese de mi entrenamiento, mis padres conocían a los de Shinki, el apenas tenía cinco años—Realizo una pausa—Ambas familias nos volvimos cercanas y lo vi crecer, con el tiempo se volvió como un hermano menor, siendo único hijo, fue lo mejor.

—Comprendo.

—Por eso hijo, ahora que te convertirás en padre, debes proteger a tu familia y tratar de ser un buen ejemplo para tu cachorro, sin duda no cometas mis errores.

—Nos has educado bien padre, bueno al menos a mí, Sesshomaru por su parte, es caso perdido.

—Sin duda pensé que tu hermano tendría menos complicaciones en la vida, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por una ráfaga de viento que paso justamente frente a ellos. Inuyasha se levantó y miro como, koga y Shinki, se recuperaban de su pequeña competencia, definitivamente su suposición fue acertada, eran unos niños que competían en cualquier momento que consideraban oportuno.

— ¿Quién gano? —Cuestiono Toga observándolos.

— ¡Yo definitivamente! —Respondió Shinki agitado.

— ¡Considerémoslo un empate Zorro! —Intervino Koga.

— ¡Claro que no Lobo!

Toga se colocó en medio de ambos, indicándoles con la mirada que no era momento de discutir por tonterías, los dos dirigentes se dieron una última mirada y siguieron al demonio perro dentro de la cueva.

— ¿Aquí estuvieron? —Cuestiono Koga—La cueva tiene el aroma de Kagome, Sesshomaru, de otro demonio y humanos.

— ¿Humanos? —Indico Shinki— ¿Los humanos están involucrados en el secuestro?

—Ahora entiendo por qué Kagome no se negó a ir—Menciono Koga.

—Sus razones ha de tener—Menciono Inuyasha.

—Pudimos encontrar esto—Dijo toga revelando la máscara blanca.

Shinki miro Toga con sorpresa, mientras que Koga e Inuyasha miraban la escena algo preocupado.

— ¿Por qué esas caras? —Cuestiono Koga.

—Créeme lo mismo le pregunte a mi padre, cuando la encontramos anoche—Expreso Inuyasha.

— ¿Crees que sea prudente contarle al emperador? —Cuestiono Shinki sosteniendo la máscara.

—No, será un secreto entre nosotros—Respondió Toga.

—Si será un secreto, es mejor que revelen a quien pertenece esa cosa—Dijo Inuyasha.

—Sera en otro momento, por ahora será mejor indicarle al emperador que tenemos una pista y que abandonaremos el campamento—Dijo el general perro.

— ¿Puedo adelantarme y llevar a mi esposa a casa?— ¿Cuestiono Koga?

—Mis tierras están más cercas—Indico el Inu—Además mi esposa estaría gustosa de tener compañía y mi nuera esta por dar a luz.

—De acuerdo aceptare tu propuesta.

—Bien, pediré a alguien que venga por ella, no temas estará segura.

—Confió en tu palabra.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome fue sorprendida por la entrada nada educada de Sesshomaru a su habitación, ambos se miraron por unos momentos, ya que la chica se encontraba vestida con una toalla únicamente.

— ¿No podrías esperar a que me vistiera? —Indico la chica molesta.

El hizo caso omiso a la molestia de la chica y se sentó en su cama.

—No hagas tanto drama—Dijo de lo más tranquilo.

—Este no es tu castillo, así que al menos respeta las reglas—Indico la chica más calmada—Puedes adelantarte, aun me falta arreglarme.

—Espero, además ya te he visto desnuda en más de una ocasión.

El rostro de la chica se tiño de rojo, rápidamente se introdujo en el cuarto de baño, una vez ahí pudo analizar la situación que hacía apenas unos segundos había ocurrido, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sentía que de un momento a otra este se saldría de su pecho. Inhaló y exhaló aire por unos segundos, se quitó la tolla que la cubría y se colocó el kimono que había escogido minutos antes, debía de admitir que todos los atuendos del ropero eran hermosos, estaba completamente segura de que una mujer tenía que haber vivido ahí. Dejo de un lado ese tema y ahora concentro su atención a la puerta, al abrirla se encontraría con el demonio peliplata. No tenía muchas opciones, salir, quedarse ahí o ignorar al demonio por completo. Sonrió ante la tercera opción, sin duda no había cosas que el más odiara que lo ignoraran.

Se acomodó su vestuario y salió con la cabeza en alto, se dirigió al tocador donde tomo asiento y comenzó a peinar su cabellera, pero al mirarse en el espejo, la mirada ambarina ahora la miraba con suma atención, trato de seguir con su plan de ignorarlo, así que siguió con su labor.

Estaba ya por terminar, pero fue detenida, bajo la mirada instintivamente, estaba consciente de que la figura imponente del apuesto demonio perro estaba justamente detrás de ella y sujetaba su muñeca, impidiendo que finalizara con su tarea.

—Déjame terminar—Índico Sesshomaru.

—Has lo que quieras—Respondió Kagome dejándole el cepillo.

—En todo este tiempo tu cabello ha crecido bastante.

—Desde la transformación, muchas cosas han cambiado en mí.

—Un ejemplo claro, es tu renuente actitud ante mí.

—Te lo has ganado.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en el espejo, el demonio decidió ignorar el comentario y siguió cepillando el cabello de la sacerdotisa.

—Sin duda los poderes de la gema, son sorprendentes—Indico la chica.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sin importar las veces que me corte el cabello esté crece de sobre manera, si me lastimo en algún entrenamiento la herida sana rápidamente. Me ha costado trabajo mantener en secreto mi poder.

—Llegara el momento en que se darán cuenta y entonces no podrás ocultarlo más.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga si eso sucede?

Kagome, mediante el espejo observo el rostro del demonio, el cual se encontraba concentrado en su cabello, había terminado de peinarlo y ahora se encontraba haciéndole una trenza.

—Nunca imagine que pudieras hacer una trenza.

—Cuando ere pequeño mi cabello era muy largo, mi madre me enseñó a trenzármelo para que no me molestara durante mis entrenamientos.

—Comprendo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que las manos del demonio se alejaron de la melena azabache, la chica admiro su peinado por unos momentos, afortunadamente había quedado hermoso, miro al demonio por medio del espejo y este ya se encontraba mirándola.

—Ya estas lista, podemos ir con el ogro—Menciono Sesshomaru.

—Aun me queda una duda, si mis heridas pueden sanar y mi cabello crecer rápidamente—Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho—No entiendo por qué la cicatriz de mi pecho no desaparece.

—Mi veneno es sumamente toxico, debo de admitir que me sorprendió que no murieras, en ese momento aún no se revelaba por completo el poder de shikon.

— ¿Pero no hay manera de que esa cicatriz desaparezca? —Cuestiono la chica.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Exigió saber el demonio.

—Cuando llegue el momento de entregarme a Naraku, él lo notara.

Kagome estaba concentrada en el tema de su cicatriz, que no noto como el cuerpo del demonio se tensaba.

—Me va a preguntar y yo no sé qué le responderé.

—Solo con mi saliva.

La chica se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente y giro hacia el demonio, ambas miradas chocaron.

—Repítelo—Exigió la azabache tomando una de las mangas del kimono del demonio.

—Solamente con mi saliva se puede quitar esa cicatriz—Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

La chica al notar su acercamiento dio un paso atrás, pero el tocador se lo impidió.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

— ¡Por supuesto que no te acercaras a mí! —Expreso con enojo la ojiazul— ¡Todo este tiempo lo sabias y me ocultaste!

—No tendría por qué decírtelo.

— ¡No te entiendo! —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Un día me odias y al otro me pides disculpas!

— ¿Qué hubiera cambiado entre nosotros si te lo hubiera dicho? —Cuestiono el demonio con seriedad.

— ¡Para empezar no sé por qué me hiciste esta marca!—Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho— ¡Se me hace algo cruel de tu parte marcarme de esa manera, aun sabiendo que otro hombre podría verlo!

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el demonio había capturado su cuerpo en un abrazo, se quedó estática y todos aquellos sentimientos de ira, comenzaron a desaparecer. En varias de sus fantasías se imaginaba de ese modo, ella siendo abrazada por el gran cuerpo del demonio, podía sentir la calidez en aquel acto, el cual nunca pensó que pudiera ser posible; su lógica le indicaba que el había hecho esa cicatriz en forma de burla y para que siempre se acordara de él, era cruel y vanidoso de su parte. El recuerdo más triste que tuvo con él, volvió a su mente mientras uno más romántico estaba sucediendo, aun no podría olvidar el momento en que Naraku la había elegido, él aparto la mirada, jamás fue al palacio ni mucho menos pregunto por ella, año y medio sin noticias de él; todo aquello le parecía tan complicado y aun cuando juro que odiaría al demonio, sus sentimientos no le permitían tal acto.

—Te demostrare cuanto lo siento—Dijo soltándola.

El demonio se aproximó al rostro de la chica, el cual estaba más que claro que no llevaba nada de maquillaje, lo acaricio y era terso, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, deteniéndose y admirando por unos minutos el perfecto cutis de la azabache, clavo su mirada en su objetivo, los rosados labios de la joven estaban entreabiertos, ambos pares de ojos se miraron, activando inmediatamente su conexión y acto seguido la beso.

Kagome por su parte, se encontraba sorprendida por el acto del demonio, sin duda no era la primera vez que le daba uno, pero este en particular era diferente, estaba cargado con muchas emociones, tales que ella misma se encontró correspondiéndole. Sintiendo que cada beso era una disculpa y una súplica hacia ella, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar sola y aún más por aquella traición.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos podía negar su conexión, no eran besos de deseo o de pasión, sino de necesidad del uno por el otro, de poder demostrar todos aquellos sentimientos que no eran capaces de expresar o al menos el demonio; quien besaba con suma devoción los labios de la chica una y otra vez.

Ambos se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro, en cuerpo y alma. El demonio se separó de la joven y aprecio una vez más su rostro, pudiendo identificar en sus ojos azules un brillo intenso y sus labios de color durazno estaban hinchados, nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como en ese preciso instante.

—Te amo—Dijo la chica observando como los ojos del demonio expresaban sorpresa ante su confesión.

La chica llevo sus manos hacia su kimono y desato el listón que lo sostenía, el cual se deslizo por su cuerpo, los ojos dorados del demonio apreciaron con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, recordó aquel estúpida propuesta que le hizo, si bien no estaba dispuesto a entregarla a nadie, tampoco él la tomaría a la fuerza. Por lo que se inclinó, tomo el atuendo y se coloco encima, cubriéndola por completo.

— ¿Creí que tu querías esto? —Cuestiono la chica mientras se colocaba de forma correcta el kimono.

—Ahora no hay tiempo para esta clase de cosas.

—Comprendo, que tonta fui al creer que mi cuerpo…

—Tu cuerpo es hermoso, todo tu ser es bello.

— ¿Pero?

—Cuando el momento llegue, ambos nos perteneceremos en cuerpo y alma.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo ante las palabras del demonio, él al percatarse de ello, la abrazo fuertemente, quedándose ambos de tal manera. Hasta que la chica rompió el acto, este llevo sus manos hacia el escote de la chica y toco el comienzo de la cicatriz.

—Si bien te dije que mi saliva podía curarlo, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que fue hecha, por lo que creo que de nada servirá.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Tengo cicatrices hechas por el veneno de mi madre, las cuales permanecerán para siempre, ella intento de todo, pero ya había paso mucho tiempo al igual que contigo, es por eso que no podrá desvanecerse.

La joven se apartó de él y se miró en el espejo, se acomodó su kimono y estaba por pintarse levemente los labios pero se detuvo al ver su rostro, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos resplandecían y sus labios hinchados. Se veía diferente y todo era gracias a Sesshomaru, quien con un simple beso la calló, demostrándole sus verdaderos sentimientos. La cuestión ahora, era sentar su atención al ogro, tenía que responder a todas las dudas que habían surgido.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Qué pistan tienen? —Cuestiono Naraku desde su lugar.

—Tenemos rastros de los secuestradores, confió en que mis habilidades de rastreo y la astucia del general Shinki ayuden para encontrar a la consorte imperial—Respondió Toga.

—Si se van del campamento pierden su participación—Indico el Emperador.

— ¡Eso es lo de menos padre! ¡Lo que importa ahora es encontrar a mi esposa! —Expreso Naraku levantándose de su asiento y llegando a lado del general perro.

—Sin duda estamos consiente de las consecuencias, pero considero prudente irnos cuanto antes—Dijo el general.

—Naraku, ¿puedes ir a buscar a nuestros mejores corceles para su partida?

El hanyu, realmente no quería irse, pero sin duda su padre quería hablar a solas con Toga, por lo que no tuvo más opción que salirse de ahí. Si sus responsabilidades se lo permitieran, el estaría yendo con ellos para buscar a la joven, pero por lo contrario tendría que quedarse ahí con su padre, como señal de esperanza y protección para el campamento.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro de que la pista es la correcta?

—Así es, estamos seguros.

— ¿De quién se tratada?

—Son humanos.

— ¿Humanos? , como es eso posible.

—Los rastros no nos mienten, son humanos.

—De acuerdo, entonces Inuyasha, Koga y Shinki irán contigo.

—Sí, ya que el evento está por terminar, te mandare mis informes al palacio.

—Te lo agradecería, Naraku esta desesperado sin duda, pero estoy seguro que Kagome sabe cómo defenderse, en situaciones como esta somos en primer lugar la familia imperial, no podemos doblegarnos.

—Debes comprender a tu hijo, es su esposa después de todo.

—Lo hago, pero primero esta su función como príncipe heredero.

—Déjanos esto a nosotros y ve que se firme la paz entre las naciones.

—He invitado al emperador al palacio, se quedara una semana y si en ese lapso no vuelves, sabrás que hay consecuencias.

—Comprendo, estaremos ahí mucho antes.

—Bien, no me decepciones.

Toga se despidió y acto seguido salió de los aposentos de la familia imperial. Todo había sido empacado y ahora se dirigía hacia la entrada del bosque, donde sus camaradas ya lo esperaban.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El demonio ogro miraba, desde su lugar en el centro de la gran mesa, como sus invitados arribaban al comedor, sonrió al identificar parte del olor del demonio perro en la chica, siendo una señal de reconciliaron.

— ¡Muy bueno días, tomen asiento donde gusten! —Indicó con una sonrisa.

La chica se sentó a un lado del anfitrión y Sesshomaru junto a ella, dejando a la chica en medio de ambos demonios.

—Si les parece mientras desayunamos, podemos conversar de esas dudas que tienes querida.

—De acuerdo—Respondió la chica.

Un par de sirvientes demonios, entraron a la habitación y sirvieron el desayuno, fruta, pan, panqueques, carne ahumada y omelette. La chica se encontraba fascinada por la cantidad de comida y si había algo que agradecía enormemente, era que sin importan cuanto comiera, no subía ni un solo gramo de peso. Una vez que todo estuvo servido, todos los sirvientes se fueron de la habitación.

— ¿Quién inicia? —Indico Hiroki mientras tomaba un par de panqueques.

— ¿Cómo supiste de mí? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Bien, desde la ceremonia de elección, mis subordinados siguieron de cerca a las participantes más destacadas, tus hermanas y tu fueron las que más me llamaron la atención además de que se identificar quien posee el poder de la shikon.

— ¿Cómo?

—Conocí a la creadora—Indico el demonio pelirrojo.

Kagome se sorprendió tanto que casi se atraganta con el pan que estaba comiendo, a lo que él ambarino le dio unas cuantas palmadas.

— ¿Entonces tienes más de 1000 años? —cuestiono la chica.

—Así es, soy muy antiguo, pero sin duda el conocer a Midoriko fue uno de los más grandes privilegios.

—En aquel tiempo los demonios gobernaban, mientras que los humanos trataban de sobrevivir—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Así es, temo decir que yo también era muy arrogante en cuento a ese tema, pero conocí a Midoriko, quien creía que todos habíamos nacido para vivir en paz, pero como sabrán muchos demonios no estaban de acuerdo y mucho menos la primera familia imperial.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En un principio, la familia imperial ganaba su título derrotando a todos los dirigentes de cada zona, estos fueron todos demonios de familias puras.

— ¿Quieres decir que la primera familia fue completamente de demonios? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Sí, así fue hasta que se da la gran batalla donde Midoriko se sacrifica y la perla es creada, está poderosa gema paso en muchas manos de demonios, pero todo quien la tocaba moría al poco tiempo o bien se volvían completamente locos.

— ¿Qué sucedió para que los humanos y los demonios comenzaran a vivir?

—La familia quería la gema, pero al ver como toda la gente que la poseía moría, comenzó su búsqueda por otra alternativa.

—Las sacerdotisas—Indico Sesshomaru participando en la discusión de ambos,

—Así es, al poco tiempo de la creación de la piedra, nacieron niñas con marcas en forma de la gema, las cuales pudieron manipular la perla, es ahí cuando entra un dato perturbador.

Ambos prestaron atención a la explicación del pelirrojo.

—La familia imperial al ver que solo ellas pueden controlar la perla, comenzaron una búsqueda por todas las niñas y las llevaban al palacio junto con sus madres, las criaban para que mantuvieran a la perla, está de más decir que no todas poseían el poder para controlarla por lo que morían, los humanos al enterarse de esto comenzaron a revelarse y muchos demonios, comenzaron a procrear hijos hanyus, por lo que la familia imperial y sus seguidores fueron atacados.

—La perla fue destruida por un grupo de sacerdotisas—Dijo Kagome.

—Así es, con la esperanza de que no regresara de nuevo, ya que su poder era muy tentador—Realizo una pausa—Los rebeldes ganan y llegan a un acuerdo con los demonio, poco a poco dicho acuerdo fue llegando a otras regiones, mejorando la relación entre ambas especies, entonces surge una rencarnación de la perla, la familia en ese entonces se entera y hace lo posible por que la mujer sea parte de la familia, pero al tener únicamente hijas, les es imposible. Los humanos al ver los planes, hacen que firmen un acuerdo donde por ningún motivo las sacerdotisas de la perla de shikon podrán emparentarse con algún miembro de la familia real.

—Entonces…

—Me temo que no soy el único que sabe de tu existencia Kagome.

La chica cambio su expresión, siendo observada por ambos demonios.

— ¿Por eso insistieron tanto en elegir a una de nosotras? Ellos ya sabían de mi existencia.

—No, solo un miembro de la familia lo sabe y por eso ha formulado ese plan, ocultando su verdadero objetivo con una obra de caridad, aceptando por primera vez a una sacerdotisa como parte del consorcio.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—Desde lo sucedido me encargue, como un tributo a mi amiga fallecida, de buscar a las rencarnaciones de la perla, ocultarlas y protegerlas de la familia imperial. Muchos de mis secuaces son humanos, a los cuales protejo y buscan un balance para que su pueblo pueda vivir pacíficamente.

— ¿Por qué quieres ir a la guerra ahora? —Pegunto el demonio peliplata.

Hiroki guardo silencio y se concentró en terminar su desayuno, la chica observaba atentamente las acciones del demonio.

—Ogro, la mujer a la cual amaste ¿es la emperatriz Fumiko?—Cuestiono Kagome.

—Soy muy malo ocultando ese tipo de cosas, pero si, la ame y ella me traiciono.

—Sin duda comprendo esa situación—Indico la chica mirando al demonio ambarino—Duele que te traicionen.

—Fumiko era muy diferente de cómo es ahora, la ambición y el poder la corrompieron, por lo que al pertenecer a una de las familias más importante y con gran poder en el mundo de los demonios, es elegida como la emperatriz del general Onigumo.

— ¿Tú le constaste de todo esto?

—Era la mujer a la cual amaba, lógicamente le conté todo—Índico el demonio con una mirada melancólica—Mi especie comienza a desaparecer y preferí permanecer en mi palacio, oculto de todos, hasta que uno de mis seguidores me informo que en una aldea hubo un nacimientos sorprendente, ya que la niña no solo nació con la marca de la perla de Shikon, si no que su pecho resplandecía la gema.

—Entonces la emperatriz esta consiente de todo lo relacionado con Kagome—Indico Sesshomaru—Por eso la unió con su hijo.

—Me tomo que sí, pero creo que sus planes son muy extremistas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestiono el peliplata.

—Ella quiere erradicar a todos los humanos del planeta—Informo el ogro.

— ¿Tanto odia a los humanos?

—Ella quiere el poder supremo, porque estoy seguro que con el poder de la perla erradicara todos los humanos y con el deseo, transformará a su hijo en un demonio completo para que este reine por toda la eternidad.

— ¿Por eso quieres que me una a ti?

—Así es, bien dicen que tengas a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más, tu estas en el palacio, por lo que tenerte como aliada me conviene, tengo que asesinar a la mujer que alguna vez ame.

— ¿Y si no acepto?

—Estoy seguro que aceptaras, eres una mujer de buenos sentimientos y sobre todo de principios.

—Definitivamente lo soy, pero no considero prudente matarla, porque no solo descascararla.

—Ella no es mujer que pueda cambiar, hay que acabar con ella mientras se pueda, porque a la menor oportunidad que ella tenga, no tendrá misericordia y te matara.

—Entiendo, es imperativo acabar con ella.

—Lo más pronto posible, ya que ella es la que ocasiona los levantamientos, mandando a demonios a atacar humanos y viceversa, para crear el odio de nuevo entre las dos especies.

— ¿Entonces, cuál es su respuesta, se unirán a mí?

Ambos se miraron y la chica se giró hacia el demonio ogro y le extendió su mano.

—Me uno a ti, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—No la mataras.

Continuara…

Siento dejarlo hasta aquí, nos vemos el miércoles con la actualización, los quiero mucho y de nuevo mil disculpas. Aquí abajito les dejo mis respuestas a sus comentarios.

 **Grimya:** Como ya abras leído, si le acertaste, sin duda las flores fueron hechas para la emperatriz, trágica historia de amor, coméntame si quieres saber más de su historia. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario, te espero en el siguiente, saludos.

 **NekoAki:** Lo siento, no me mates por tardar tanto, de seguro me maldecirás, jajaja pero aquí estoy saludándote y agradeciéndote por tu comentario del capítulo pasado. Gracias y espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Veros:** Sin duda la historia de amor del Hiroki, el ogro, fue muy triste por eso quiere que nuestra pareja este unida, jajaja será uno de nuestros aliados, jiijiji, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, tu nunca faltas y eso se te agradece, saludos.

 **Guest:** Lo siento por tardarme, pero ya está la actualización sin duda tú también eres de las que siempre comenta y se emociona dejándome miles de mensajes que sin duda amo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, sin duda espero tu comentario en este nuevo y en el próximo, saludos.

 **Faby Sama:** Ya le respondí, pero aquí le dejo de nuevo el mensaje de que gracias y no te preocupes, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones :] saludos y espero tus teorías jejeje. Saludos.

 **Vita´dLeon07:** Hola y gracias por comentar, sin duda no dejare la historia, ya tengo el final jajaja así que hay para continuar, muchas gracias por tus cumplidos jejeje me emocione, no me considero buena escritora pero sin duda me encanta escribir y aún más si ustedes me corresponder de tal manera, muchas gracias por escribirme y sin duda hay para rato, así que te espero aquí todos los miércoles y disculpa por tardar. :]


	20. Capítulo 20

Algo tarde, pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por su confianza y por seguir leyendo mis historia, todo esto lo hago por amor a la escritura, de igual manera por la pareja y sin lugar alguno por ustedes. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles:]

 **Nota:** Al final del capítulo respondo a los comentarios.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

Mucho amor entre nuestros protagonistas.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 20: La última noche.

El demonio de mirada ambarina observaba desde su ventana, como la azabache se encontraba caminando entre los jardines de flores azules. La luna ya comenzaba a mostrarse, bañando con su resplandor el cuerpo de la joven.

Kagome ignoraba que los ojos dorados la observaban desde lejos, había acudido al jardín para ver el atardecer, el cual ya había sucedido, pero ahora mientras la luna resplandecía, podría admirar aún más las bellas flores azules.

—A pesar de ser creadas para cuya mujer me traiciono, son hermosas, por lo que no pude deshacerme de ellas.

La azabache miro al recién llegado, el pelirrojo miraba con melancolía a las flores y pasaba sus garras por uno de los pétalos.

— ¿Cómo es que surgieron los sentimientos por tu amada?

—Es una historia algo complicada de contar, sin embargo prefiero el final, cuando me di cuenta que yo era el más enamorado, ella solo me había utilizado.

—Si tanto daño te hizo, ¿por qué aun conservas algo que te recuerda a ella?

—El amor es complicado, tú más que nadie debe saberlo.

—Sí, es complicado.

—Las conservo por todos aquellos buenos momentos.

—Hay algo que me inquieta—Menciono la chica atrayendo la mirada de Hiroki—Si solo hay en tu palacio, ¿por qué cuando yo recién entre a formar parte de la familia imperial, Naraku me obsequio varios arreglos de esa misma flor?

—Sin duda extraño, pero puede ser solo coincidencia.

—lo dudo, son exactamente iguales, tal vez debes pensar en otro posibilidad.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—Que ella aun siente algo por ti, por lo que mantuvo en secreto en el palacio imperial las flores azules.

—No lo creo, nuestra historia termine cuando ella se casó con Onigumo y aún más cuando nació su hijo.

Kagome guardo silencio, las palabras del demonio ogro eran melancólicas, podría percibir su dolor.

—Yo también me encuentro en la misma situación.

—Sí, es muy complicada.

—No sé en qué momento, caí en las redes del aquel engreído y odioso ser.

—Por lo que he podido observar en este escaso tiempo, ambos tiene una conexión.

—Sí, la tenemos ¿Pero de qué sirve?

—No todos pueden tener una conexión, para muchos el amor se termina una vez que obtienen todo de la otra persona, llegando la monotonía a sus vidas y con el tiempo olvidando los verdaderos sentimientos.

—Por muchos tiempo busque el amor y ahora que lo encontré, tengo miedo de que no me corresponda.

—Él te ama.

La chica miro con sorpresa al demonio, quien menciono la última palabra con determinación.

—Pude notarlo desde aquella vez en el palacio.

— ¿Entonces si eras tú?

—Sí, quería secuestrarte y obligar a que termines con la familia imperial, pero el demonio me lo impidió, revelando una increíble conexión contigo. Son de las pocas parejas que ha nacido el uno para el otro.

—Sí, unidos por un amor trágico.

—Te daré un consejo, pequeña, mientras tengas la oportunidad disfruta los momentos que tengas con él.

— ¿Qué pasa con las otras personas involucradas?

—Sin duda sufrirán, pero quieres vivir con el remordimiento del que hubiera pasado.

—No.

—Entonces considero que lo mejor es que vivas al límite, así que ve con él, antes que piense que estoy intentando seducirte—dijo apuntando hacia la ventana.

La chica miro hacia la ventana, encontrándose con la figura del demonio peliplata, quien la observaba, ella solo pudo sonreír.

—A eso me refiero, tu rostro cambia cuando lo vez, eso es amor verdadero.

— ¿Cómo saber si el en verdad me ama?

—Si no te amara, no hubiera venido con nosotros, ni mucho menos estuviera espiándonos, es un demonio después de todo.

—Pero ambos son diferente, por tu historia sé que en verdad la amaste y que hacías todo por ella, pero yo no estoy segura si el haría todo por mí.

—No piense en todo lo negativo, si no jamás arriesgaras nada, vive el momento.

—Muchas gracias por tus consejos—Indico Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla—No cabe duda que eres una persona de confianza, por lo que no me equivoque al unirme a ti.

—Entiendo, ahora ve con él—Menciono el demonio dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Kagome se dirigió a la habitación del demonio a toda prisa, no llamo a la puerta, simplemente entro y se encontró con la completa oscuridad; avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió como el peliplata la abrazaba fuertemente por detrás.

— ¿Celoso? — Cuestiono la chica.

—Solo fue un beso en la mejilla—le susurro a su oído—mientras que conmigo…

El demonio no pudo seguir hablando, ya que la chica se había girado hacia él, aferrándose fuertemente a su pecho.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestiono el demonio sintiendo la fuerza que ejercía la chica.

—No quiero volver a mi realidad, quisiera estar siempre contigo, de este modo.

—Es necesario, una vez que esta guerra termine entonces podremos estar juntos.

—No quiero que seamos amantes ocasionales—Indico la chica rompiendo el abrazo.

—No lo seremos, es un decir.

La chica se apartó del demonio y miro por la ventana, el jardín estaba vació.

—No quiero que nuestra historia termine como la de Hiroki.

—Es muy diferente nuestra situación.

— ¿Cuál es nuestra situación?

—Ambos queremos estar juntos.

— ¿Me amas Sesshomaru?

—Es algo pronto para llamarlo amor.

Kagome sintió molestia por las palabras del demonio, comprendía que su naturaleza no le permitiera amar a otra persona salvo que no fuera el mismo, pero no era tan difícil pronuncias aquellas palabras, ella ya se lo había confesado y no tenía ningún problema en mencionárselo las veces que fueran posible.

— ¿Cómo le llamas tu entonces? —Exigió saber la chica mientras se dirigía a la cama del demonio, sentándose a los pies de la misma.

—Solo sé que te necesito junto a mí—Confeso el demonio—Que odio que otro hombre se te acerque y que admiro tu determinación.

La chica le indico al demonio que se sentara a su lado, a lo que este camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

—No me llames tan despectivamente.

—Tú me llamaste humana en varias ocasiones.

—Eso es diferente.

—Bueno si no quieres que hablemos de que seremos en el futuro, creo que mañana que llegue con Naraku reanudare mis deberes como esposa, después de todo el si me dice lo que siente por mí.

—No me provoques, Kagome—Menciono el demonio serio.

—No te estoy provocando, es la verdad no puedo quedarme sentada y esperarte—Indico la chica molesta—Para mí la vida es como un suspiro, tu por otro lado tienes muchos años por vivir.

Sesshomaru miro a la chica, estaba molesta sin lugar a dudas, pero sin duda ella tenía razón, el viviría mucho más y ella moriría.

—Solo tengo esta vida para ser feliz, te amo Sesshomaru, pero si no estás dispuesto a estar conmigo, no pospondré mi felicidad.

La chica estaba por levantarse pero el demonio se lo impidió, recostándola en la cama y colocándose encima de ella.

— ¿Ahora me tomaras a la fuerza? —Cuestiono la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Nunca he amado, porque cuando por fin logro hacerlo, esa persona se va.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mi madre, solo era mi madre de nombre, jamás me dio un abrazo o algo parecido a un gesto de amor—Menciono el demonio mirando a la chica—Cuando crecí un poco, ella misma decidió entrenarme, sufrí mucho, pero con el tiempo comenzó a surgir nuestro lado fraternal, entonces ella murió.

—Yo no me iré a ninguna parte—Indico Kagome acariciando el rostro del ambarino—Tal vez por ahora no podamos estar juntos, pero cuando esta guerra termine…

—Comienzo a sentir amor por ti, en este terreno soy débil y quiero que todo sea como yo quiera.

—Ya somos dos.

—Es solo que tú, eres libre de ser quien eres, no temes decir lo que piensas y demuestras cada una de tus emociones.

—Pero, temo que me olvides, es lo malo se sentir tanto, ya que me muero de celos al pensarte con mi hermana.

—Ella jamás será tu, por lo que jamás la tocare—Dijo el demonio mientras abría el escote de la chica—Ahora tú tienes que prometerme que jamás permitirás que Naraku te toque, ni mucho menos que te mire.

La azabache pudo sentir las manos del demonio recorriendo la cicatriz de su pecho, una y otra vez, provocando que su respiración comenzara a agitarse.

—Creo que debemos detenernos aquí—Indico la chica

Pero el demonio, no estaba dispuesto a ceder, por lo que capturo sus labios de la chica en un sinfín de besos, siendo estos en un principio lento pero con el pasar de los segundos fue convirtiéndose en un duelo, siendo armas sus lenguas. Ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno mirándose el uno al otro en completo silencio.

—Detente—Índico de nuevo la chica.

Sesshomaru ignoro las palabras de la chica y prosiguió a besar el cuello de la chica, al pasar por la clavícula, la chica se retorció, sorprendiéndose a si mima, ya que aquellos pequeños actos despertaban placer en todo su cuerpo. El demonio por su parte comenzó a sentir presión en su entrepierna, su cuerpo le indicaba que aquella pequeña mujer debajo de él, era lo suficientemente cautivadora, instintivamente sujeto una de las manos de la chica y la condujo hacia su notoria erección, la chica abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, podía sentir debajo de su kimono como el miembro de su pareja estaba más que listo para ella.

—Mi cuerpo y mi alma responden ante ti—Le susurro Sesshomaru.

—Detente antes de que…

—Por ahora seré complaciente contigo, pero cuando el momento llegue no me contendré Kagome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Koga e Inuyasha se encontraban en un rio, parecía que trataban de cazar uno peces.

— ¿Te han dicho algo del dueño de la máscara? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—No, aquel tema queda entre ellos.

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ellos?

—Considero que si, por la forma con que se expresan—Expresa Koga.

— ¿Quién crees que sea?

—Supongo que alguien de su pasado.

— ¿Algún amigo o enemigo de antaño?

—Enemigo, supongo ya que tenemos un día viajando, el sol esta por ocultarse.

—Y solamente hemos atrapado cinco peses, de seguir así moriremos de hambre.

—Lo dices porque eres un hibrido, los demonios podemos sobrevivir un año sin comida.

—Sí, yo también pero considero a la comida algo placentero, por lo que no dejare de ingerir alimentos.

Koga siguió con su trabajo, mientras que Inuyasha cuidaba la pequeña canasta con unos cuantos pescados.

—Dime algo Inuyasha, ¿Consideras que se aproxima una guerra?

—Sin duda.

— ¿De qué lado estaremos?

—Del que en verdad quiera lo mejor para ambas especies.

—Siempre será así, una especie siempre se creerá superior a otra.

—Por ser hibrido, mi amor por los humanos está presente, no me creo superior a ellos.

—Ayame es humana, sin duda la amo y por ello amo a su especie, son seres con gran iniciativa y coraje.

—Lo mismo pienso sobre Kikyo y ahora que seré padre entiendo lo que es amar a otra persona y ver por su seguridad, cosa que mi hermano no entiende.

—La situación de Sesshomaru es muy complicada.

—Así es, desde la boda con Kagura no ha dormido con ella en la misma habitación y jamás esta.

—Sin duda los deberes que tu padre le impone, son una buena excusa para no verla, después de todo no a ella ama.

—He llegado a pensar que mi hermano no ama a nadie, si yo estuviera en su situación haría todo lo posible por estar con la persona que amo, en cambio él, busca escusas.

—Su situación es complicada, no me gustaría estar en su lugar, pero considero que él está siendo prudente.

—Cuando se ama no se puede ser prudente.

—Si el amor es verdadero, la prudencia los mantendrá juntos.

Una vez que terminaron con su tarea se dirigieron hacia una gran fogata, la cual ardía con gran fuerza, mientras que Inu Taisho y Shinki conversaban.

— ¡La comida llego! —Indico Koga e Inuyasha al mismo instante.

Ambos dirigentes terminaron su conversación y enfocaron su atención en los recién llegados.

—Padre, ¿Me dirás a quién pertenece la máscara? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—Bien, pero primero comamos—Indico Toga.

Una vez que la cena llego a su fin, los cuatro hombres permanecieron sentados alrededor de la lumbre.

—Su nombre es Hiroki, es un demonio ogro—Narro Toga.

— ¿No se supone que ya no existen? —Indico Koga.

—Eso pensé, hasta que vi la máscara, a él le encantaba coleccionar ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Cómo lo conoces?

—Bueno, él fue el primer amor de mi hermana.

— ¿Estás hablando de la emperatriz? —Indico Inuyasha sorprendido.

—Así es, ella era muy joven cuando lo conoció, era nuestro entrenador.

—En ese entonces el clan de ogros era uno de los más reconocidos por aprender nuevas técnicas y por su gran agilidad—Indico Shinki.

— ¿Qué paso entonces?

—Unos demonios vieron el poder que comenzaba a ganar los ogros y comenzaron a cazarlos, entonces la familia imperial comenzó a buscar a la futura emperatriz, mi hermana al saber que nuestra familia sería la primera en ser seleccionada, escapo con él.

—Entonces si se amaban.

—Supongo que sí, el escandalo se manejó entre la familia, sin que se enteren los demás, pero el interés de la familia imperial en mi hermana aumento y nos dimos a la tarea de buscarla, Shinki, para ese entonces ya formaba parte de nuestra familia.

—Cuando los encontramos, ya habían consumado su relación—Dijo Shinki—Los Taisho estaban de acuerdo en desterrar a Fumiko de la familia, pero lo disfrazarían con que ella había muerto en batalla.

—Entonces, en ese momento se da una de las más grandes guerras, los chinos intentan invadirnos, pero gracias a las tácticas del joven príncipe Onigumo, ganamos—Indico Toga—Mis padres al ver las grandes proezas, obligan a volver a mi hermana, la cual se niega, por lo que tuve que ir personalmente a buscarla.

—Supongo que el ogro no dejo que te la llevaras.

—Así es, por lo que tuvimos una batalla, Shinki llego en el mejor momentos y aprovechamos para llevarnos a mi hermana—Informo el general perro—Mis padres sermonean a mi hermana y acepta casarse con Onigumo, quien es coronado emperador y ella emperatriz, el hombre estaba tan enamorado de ella que por primera vez, el harem estuvo sin descendientes, no tomo a ninguna concuna y mucho menos una consorte.

—A los 10 meses de casados Nace Naraku, por lo que comprendimos que si era hijo legitimo del emperador, siendo un respiro para la familia Taisho y el resto es historia.

— ¿Entonces por qué regreso ese tal Shinki? ¿Por la emperatriz? —Cuestiono Koga.

—No lo creo, Fumiko es mi hermana menor y la amo mucho, pero cambio bastante—Indico Toga.

— ¿A qué te refieres padre?

—En un principio odiaba a tu madre y a todos los humanos, comenzó a despedir a los sirvientes demonios para cambiarlos por humanos y así poder humillarlos.

—Pero ella siempre los odio—Indico Shinki—Así era como a nosotros los demonios nos criaban, a detestar a los humanos.

—Sí, pero su odio fue mucho peor, sus ansias por poder la segaron por completo, hasta ahora—Finalizo el demonio perro.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Expreso Inuyasha.

—Está en la búsqueda de la perla de shikon.

—Pero eso es solo un mito, han pasado muchos siglos desde que hubo una rencarnación.

—Así es, pero se rumora que hay una, mi hermana está decidida a someter a todos los humanos.

— ¿Y el emperador?

—Ahí entran mis dudas, No comprendo del todo su plan.

—Entonces Shinki, un demonio ogro es el que se llevó a Kagome.

—Así es, aun me pregunto por qué.

—Considero que es para darle un golpe duro a Fumiko, ya que es la esposa de su único hijo—Expreso Koga.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que ella estará bien, después de todo Shinki es un demonio bueno, no entiendo que vio en mi hermana, quien al ver poder quiere mucho más.

—No olvidemos que el grupo que lo acompañaba era de humanos.

—Sin duda los demonios están extinguiéndose, ya que muchos de los matrimonios ahora son de hanyus con humanos, naciendo niños humanos, en ciertas circunstancias ellos nos ganaran en números—Indico Toga.

—Están en todo su derecho de querer derrocar el poder de la familia imperial—Dijo Shinki—Por muchos siglos ellos han sido sometidos por muchos demonios, que se consideran superiores, es normal que quieran asesinarnos.

—Quiero pensar que Hiroki, en venganza está apoyando a los humanos para derrotar a Fumiko, ya que todos sabemos que el emperador hace caso de lo que dice ella—Explico Koga.

—Sin duda una guerra estallara tarde o temprano, la cuestión seria de qué lado estaremos—Indico Inuyasha.

—Por desgracia somos parte del consejo y tendremos que apoyar al emperador, de lo contrario seriamos acusados de traición y todo nuestro clan seria masacrado—Informo Toga.

—Entiendo padre.

—Ahora, es tiempo de descansar confiemos en que Sesshomaru protegerá a Kagome y regresaran a salvo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaba por marcharse del palacio pero unas sirvientas le habían indicado que su amo, los quería ver en su sala de entrenamiento, ambos se dirigían en estos momentos hacia el lugar.

— ¿Por qué crees que nos habrá llamado? —Cuestiono Kagome al demonio que caminaba a su lado.

—No te alarmes, yo te protejo—Indico el demonio.

—Sabes que puedo defenderme por mi misma, pero gracias por mencionarlo—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron a una gran puerta en color negro, al llegar abrieron la puerta y se encontraron al demonio sentado sin camisa, su cabello de fuego estaba en una coleta alta.

—Gracias por venir—Indico Hiroki con los ojos cerrados— ¿Ya están listos?

—Sí, ya nos vamos—Respondió Kagome—Gracias por todo.

—De nada, pero yo me refería si están listos para luchar.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Ambos? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—Así es.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —Exigió saber Kagome.

—No considero prudente que regresen así como si nada, ilesos y aseados.

— ¿Sugieres entonces una pelea para que al vernos piensen que luchamos ferozmente?

—Así además de que veo sus habilidades.

—De acuerdo pero ella no tiene necesidad de mostrar su poder—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Por lo contrario, ustedes dos contra mí—Dijo el ogro levantándose y mirando a ambos.

—Bien—Dijo Kagome mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta— ¿Qué esperamos?

Ambos demonios se miraron, la chica se encontraba entusiasmada por la pelea, después de todo los tres se encontraban en una alianza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El campamento había terminado inmediatamente, por primera vez no hubo un ganador, así que todos los pertenecientes del consejo se encontraban en el palacio imperial a la espera del general Toga, quien se había marchado en búsqueda de la consorte imperial, siendo uno de los miembros más importante, era necesario espéralo para que firmara el acuerdo de paz entre la nación de China.

Para sorpresa de toda la emperatriz no parecía alarmada, mientras que el joven príncipe se encontraba muy nervioso, encontrando un sinfín de pretextos para no acudir a las juntas, cabe mencionar que solo habían pasado dos noches desde que la sacerdotisa había desaparecido, dándole un plazo de una semana al general perro para traerla de vuelta.

Por su parte el emperador de china, había estado investigando un poco más lo sucedido en el bosque, donde un humano se hizo pasar por uno de sus soldados, provocando desconfianza entre ambas naciones, descubrió que en efecto, todo había sido una trampa, por lo que se encontraba ahora más tranquilo y seguro de firmar el acuerdo.

A las afueras de la ciudad imperial el grupo de cuatro demonios, un hanyu y una humana, se encontraban caminando hacia la cuidad, el amanecer del tercer día los bañaba con sus rayos de sol, la chica se encontraba con la ropa al desgarrada y unas heridas, nada profundo. El demonio peliplata por su parte se encontraba con su ropa igualmente maltratada y una herida en la mejilla.

—Espero que algún día nos cuenten que paso—Indico Toga a ambos.

—Espero te baste con decirte con saber que estamos bien y aún más que ella está a salvo—Indico Sesshomaru.

—Deben estar conscientes que en el palacio, el consejo les pedirá sus declaraciones—Dijo Shinki.

—Solo diremos la verdad, que es lo mismo que le contamos a ustedes—Menciono Kagome.

— ¿Están seguros? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—Lo estamos—Menciono Sesshomaru.

La historia que les habían contado claramente no era la original, mencionaron a Hiroki, pero nada de la alianza ni mucho menos su plan de atacar a la familia imperial, únicamente comentaron que querían hacerle daño a la chica por pertenecer a dicha familia, Sesshomaru llego, los tres tuvieron una batalla y el demonio pelirrojo al ver que no ganaría contra ambos huyo. Sesshomaru estaba consciente de que su padre no se tragaba esa historia, pero por ahora era mejor así, tendrían que permanecer en un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención, ni mucho menos era convenientes para la relación de ambos.

El demonio ambarino miro sigilosamente a la chica, la cual se encontraba admirando el amanecer, una vez que firmaran el acuerdo, él partiría de nuevo, dejando a la chica en manos de Naraku, cada vez que la idea de ellos juntos ocupaba su mente, un enorme sentimiento de enojo se apoderaba de él, pero confiaba en lo que la chica le había dicho.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Flash Back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama, el demonio ambarino tenía abrazado a la chica.

—Es nuestra última noche juntos—Indico Kagome.

—Duerme conmigo esta noche—Le suplico el demonio.

La chica se sonrojo y luego de unos segundos alzo la vista para ver las perfectas facciones del demonio junto a ella.

—De acuerdo, pero solamente eso—Expreso la chica.

—Es suficiente, al menos por ahora—Indico el demonio acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Te prometo algo Sesshomaru—Comento la chica.

El demonio se separó un poco de la chica y bajo la vista para verla, ambos se miraron a los ojos, comenzando su extraña y conocida conexión.

— ¿Qué me prometes?

—No me entregare a ningún hombre, salvo que seas tú—Expreso con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Por mi parte, prometo no involucrarme sentimentalmente y físicamente con tu hermana.

— ¿Qué hay de las demás mujeres? —Cuestiono la chica de repente.

—No hay nadie más—Indico el demonio dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

— ¿Crees que tendremos un final feliz?

—Si, creo que si Kagome.

—Sesshomaru, ya tengo sueño—Dijo la chica bostezando.

—Aquí estaré al amanecer, duerme tranquila—Dijo acurrucándola en su amplio pecho.

—Gracias—Respondió la chica cerrando los ojos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Fin del Flash Back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Bien, hemos llegado—Indico Inuyasha admirando el gran palacio imperial.

—Así es, ¿Listos para entrar y dar explicaciones? —Cuestiono Toga.

Tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru se miraron por unos minutos, llamando la atención por completo hacia ellos, identificando un cierto acercamiento del uno con el otro.

—Ambos estamos listos—Indico Kagome con una sonrisa.

Las puestas del palacio se abrieron, el grupo entro, listos para afrontar cualquier situación que llegara a presentarse, después de todo muchas cosas habían cambiado, haciendo que el apoyo hacia la familia imperial comenzara a ser cuestionado.

Continuara…

Bien, muchas gracias por la espera y de nuevo mil disculpas por no subir a tiempo. Ya les juro que esta vez me regularizo, jejeje. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sea de su agrado, como siempre agradecería que dejen sus comentarios, teorías y sugerencias, recuerden que yo solo escribo, pero ustedes son los más importantes, porque lo leen. En fin me despido, feliz fin de semana:] y nos vemos el miércoles sin falta, un abrazo a todos :]

Atte.: Ina-chan :]

 **Faby Sama:** Me sigues sorprendiendo con tus teorías, jejeje ¿Eres bruja o qué? En el buen sentido de la palabra, jejeje el próximo capítulo quiero ponerle más acción, ya que comienzas las batallas. Saludos y gracias por estar al pendiente de cada actualización, que tengas buen fin de sema y prometo ya ponerme al día y subir cada miércoles. :]

 **Guest:** mi querida Guest, me alegra que te gustara la continuación, y morí de risa cuando mencionaste el lemon fuerte, jajaja yo también quiero pero creo que no es el momento, créeme, cuando llegue hasta las sangrara la nariz, jijijij, en sentido figurado. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, saludos. :]

 **NekoAki:** Para nada de considero una arenosa, jajaja, me da mucho gusto alegrar tu semana, eso me da más ánimos a escribir y terminar los capítulos para ustedes, te deseo mucho éxito en la uni, ¡Si se puede! Y gracias una vez más por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, nos vemos el miércoles sin falta :]

 **Ange:** Me alegra que te fascine, lo hago con mucho amor para ustedes que están detrás de la pantalla, jejeje gracia por seguir mi historia y aún más por tomarte el tiempo de escribir tu comentario, ya que me motiva a seguir, nos vemos el próximo capítulo, saludos :]


	21. Capítulo 21

Hola, aquí trayéndoles una actualización más, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, me alegran el día, es la verdad. Estoy abierta a las sugerencias así que no duden en dar su punto de vista, acerca de cómo está transcurriendo la historia, mi meta en terminarlo en el capítulo 30, así que esperemos llegar a ese número, como siempre nos vemos todos los miércoles sin falta. :]

 **Nota:** Al final del capítulo respondo a los comentarios.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 21: Adversidades.

Sesshomaru, junto con su padre e Inuyasha, arribaban a la mansión Taisho. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los sirvientes se encontraban enciendo las antorchas y pequeños faroles que decoraban la entrada. Al identificar a sus señores, inmediatamente terminaron con su labor y se introdujeron en la casa, para avisar a la señora del regreso de su esposo e hijos.

Al poco tiempo, las tres mujeres salieron hacia la puerta principal, sus expresiones cambiaron al ver a sus respectivas parejas, cuando estuvieron ya en la entrada, Izayoi corrió hacia su marido, el cual correspondió al abrazo y besos de su pareja. Inuyasha por su parte camino a toda prisa hacia Kikyo, quien sujetaba con fuerza su abultado vientre y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Kagura por su parte, se encontraba sumamente arreglada, llevaba un vistoso kimono rojo con diferentes patrones, su cabello en un gran moño y maquillada, miro a su esposo, quien no la miro y paso de largo. La chica al ver esto lo siguió hasta que estuvieron en su habitación, la chica cerró la puerta tras ella, estaba por hablar pero observo como el demonio sacaba del armario un poco de su ropa.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Cuestiono Kagura acercándose al demonio.

—Recojo mis cosas—Respondió Sesshomaru siguiendo con su labor.

— ¿Te iras de nuevo?

—Me cambiare de habitación.

La pelinegra se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, por lo que rápidamente trato de detener al peliplata, haciendo que este la mirara con una mirada fría.

—No tiene caso seguir fingiendo—Indico el demonio—Solo confirmaremos lo que todos en esta casa saben.

— ¡Soy tu esposa y tienes que compartir conmigo esta habitación! —Expreso con coraje la mujer.

—El papel que firme dice que somos esposos, pero solo eso, no intimaremos ni mucho menos seguiré durmiendo en la misma habitación.

— ¡No harás tal cosa! ¡No me dejaras en ridículo ante tu familia!

—Lo que piensen ellos o cualquier otro me tiene sin cuidado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso en estas dos semanas? —Cuestiono Kagura de pronto.

El demonio ignoro su pregunta y siguió sacando toda su ropa, para introducirla en un baúl; la chica al ver que la ignoraba, se colocó en la puerta y extendió sus manos, indicándole al demonio que no permitiría que se fuera tan fácil.

—No estoy de humor para tus escenas mujer, apartarte—le indico el demonio sujetando el baúl con toda su ropa.

— ¡No permitiré que arruines mi felicidad! —Expreso la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Realmente esto te hace feliz? —Cuestiono el demonio.

La sacerdotisa se sorprendió por las palabras del demonio pero no olvido su objetivo, el cual era no apartarse de la puerta para así impedir que su esposo se marchara de la habitación, estaba más que consiente que su fuerza no podía ser comparada con la suya, pero ante todo estaba su orgullo como mujer.

—La felicidad para ti es estar en esta habitación todo el día, no hablar nadie de esta casa, ni mucho menos con tu hermana que está esperando un bebe —Menciono Sesshomaru tajantemente—Además de que esperas a alguien que jamás te amara.

La chica le dio una bofetada, a lo que el demonio se limitó a marcharse de ahí. Kagura comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente ante la idea de perder al demonio, sin duda el año y medio que había estado casada con él, había sido decadente, incluso llego a pensar en embriagarlo hasta seducirlo, pero el peliplata no había caído en sus redes. Para comenzar nunca estaba, bebía moderadamente y casi en muy pocas ocasiones ambos habían dormido en la misma cama.

Su felicidad comenzaba a desmoronarse, aquel apuesto demonio no la amaba ni mucho menos sentía una atracción hacia ella, puesto que incluso se arreglaba para él, usaba su kimono más hermoso para impresionarlo, pero él apenas y la notaba. No entendía por qué le sucedía eso a ella, estaba segura que su encanto surtiría efecto en el demonio, que tal vez no la amaría, pero que al menos compartirían el lecho matrimonial en más de una ocasión.

Pero todo aquello jamás sucedió y estaba comenzando a pensar, que jamás sucedería. Se dirigió al espejo, se limpió las lágrimas y salió de la habitación; llego a la que el demonio solía ocupar, no toco, simplemente entro y cerró detrás de ella. Sesshomaru se encontraba en su escritorio, leyendo unos cuantos pergaminos, ignorando al parecer a la recién llegada.

—Bien, me disculpa por la escena de hace un rato—Dijo Kagura—Sesshomaru quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Cuestiono el demonio sin soltar sus pergaminos.

—Si no accedes a dormir en la misma habitación, le diré a todos sobre Kagome.

El demonio siguió ignorándola, al parecer la información de los pergaminos era mucho más interesante que la de su compañera.

—Así que no te importa lo que pueda decir de ella—Indico la pelinegra.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver tu hermana aquí—Dijo el demonio de lo más tranquilo.

—Está más que claro que tienes una mayor atracción hacia ella, incluso escaparon juntos.

— ¿Y que con ello?

—Olvidas que si la familia imperial se entera, te podrían acusar de adulterio, no solo a ti sino también a ella.

—Si así fuera, la familia completa seria desterrada, incluyéndote, entonces no tendrías las comodidades que tienes, tendríamos que huir—Respondió Sesshomaru dejando los pergaminos de un lado para mirar a la chica.

—Pero…

—Así que te sugiero que sigas con tu papel de querida esposa, solo que de ahora en adelante dormiremos en cuartos separados, no tienes por qué dar explicaciones, después de todo a mi familia ni le importa.

— ¡Eres de lo peor! —Expreso la pelinegra furiosa.

—Tú también, expresándote de esa forma de tu hermana.

—Ella es muy diferente a mí, pero siempre obtiene mejores resultados que yo, aun cuando no tiene esas habilidades, simplemente se esfuerza y lo obtiene.

—El esfuerzo y sacrificio lo es todo—Indico el demonio.

— ¡No me quieras dar un sermón cuando se muy bien que fuiste a la cacería a verla! ¡Seguramente te revolcaste con ella!

El demonio dejo de un lado los pergaminos y sujeto uno de los bazos de la chica, ejerciendo presión, el rostro de Kagura se tensó pero sin embargo no dejo de mirarlo con odio.

— ¡No hables de ella así! —Menciono el demonio con un gruñido.

— ¡Vez a eso me refiero! ¡Tú expresión cambia cuando hablo de ella! —Dijo la chica comenzando a sentir dolor por la presión ejercida sobre su brazo.

— ¡Tu jamás serás como ella!

— ¡Esta más que claro que no! ¡Solo muerta te dejare para que estés con ella! —Expreso la chica con enojo.

Su poder interno hizo que una leve descarga se dirigiera al demonio, soltándola inmediatamente, si bien no era tan poderosa como la de Kagome, si lo había sorprendido.

— ¡No creas que esto termina aquí, de alguna forma hare que cumplas con tu papel de esposo!

La mujer se dio media vuelta y salió estrepitosamente de la habitación, ignorando por completo que los sirvientes estuvieran viéndola.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba alistándose en su habitación, ya que la emperatriz había solicitado que la familia completa cenaría en el jardín de azules, cuestión que alarmo a la chica, ya que desde que el jardín había sido termino, ella nunca asistió a contemplarlo, alegando que aquellas flores no eran de su agrado y que el diseño era únicamente para la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Estas más hermosa que nunca! —Indico Naraku, quien recién entraba a la habitación.

Hina y Kanabe realizaron una reverencia hacia el príncipe y este les indico que salieran, a lo que ambas se despidieron de su señora y se marcharon.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la despedida? —Cuestiono Kagome mientras se colocaba un poco de bálsamo en los labios.

—De lo más tranquilo, el emperador Shang y su hijo aceptaron los términos y el acta está firmada.

—Me alegra, al fin paz con el imperio chino.

—Debo estarte agradecido, has formado parte de esa paz.

—Claro que no, por lo contrario fui secuestrada y deje que pasaras por todo esto solo—Menciono la chica levantándose del tocador.

—Yo debí ser el que trajera de regreso—Dijo el hanyu acercándose a la chica para acariciar su rostro.

La chica no pudo evitar tensarse, solo esperaba que él no lo notara; se había prometido así misma que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma al demonio ambarino, por lo que tenía que evitar por todos los medios alguna clase de interacción física por parte de Naraku.

—No te reprocho nada, era tu deber permanecer junto con tu padre, después de todo soy solamente una consorte.

—Para los demás solo una consorte más, pero para mí eres…

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por leves golpes en la puerta, Kagome agradeció internamente la interrupción, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta.

—La emperatriz solicita la presencia de ambos, mi lady—Indico Hina.

—De acuerdo.

Naraku se acercó a la puerta y sujeto la mano de la chica, sorprendiéndola por tal acto.

—No hay que hacer esperar a la emperatriz—Indico Naraku jalando a la chica para que lo siguiera.

Kagome lo siguió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda, sin lugar a dudas imaginaba que era Sesshomaru quien la tenía sujetada. En unos pocos minutos llegaron al jardín, el cual estaba decorado por faroles blancos, en medio de este una mesa blanca, la cual estaba repleta de delicioso manjares. Ambos tomaron asiento inmediatamente, ya que la pareja imperial los miraba con cierto enojo.

— ¡Sentimos llegar tarde! —Dijo Naraku en forma de disculpa.

— ¡Fue mi culpa, no medí mi tiempo en arreglarme! —Indico Kagome.

—Al menos has quedado hermosa—Dijo la emperatriz—Así que ambos están perdonados, ¿No es así su majestad?

—Sí, ya te extrañábamos Kagome.

La chica solo pudo sonreír ante tal cumplido, después de todo lo sucedido en la mansión de Hiroki, ya no miraba a la familia imperial con los mismos ojos, al menos a la emperatriz.

—Faltan unos cuantos meses para que sea el cumpleaños de Naraku—Indico Fumiko.

—Madre, sabes que no me interesa mucho festejarlo.

—Ahora que estas casado, no te interesa festejarlo, pero cuando estabas soltero bien que disfrutabas de esas fiestas—Indico el emperador.

Naraku quedo colorado por lo recién revelado, Kagome por su parte no presto mucho atención, estaba más concentrada en ver qué era lo que comería, ya que moría de hambre.

—El matrimonio te ha sentado bien hijo—Dijo la emperatriz.

—Ahora comprendo padre, cuando querías regresar de todas nuestras misiones, deseabas ver a mi madre.

—¡Así es como estas ahora! —Dijo sujetando la mano de su esposa.

Kagome realmente no quería participar en tal conversación, pero fue interrumpida por Naraku, quien sujeto su mano, impidiendo que siguiera comiendo.

—Quería esperar para contarles esto, pero es el momento adecuado—Dijo Naraku, captando la atención de todos.

—Pretendo hacer un viaje con mi querida esposa, algo así como una segunda luna de miel.

Kagome casi se atraganta al escuchar aquellas palabras, haciendo que Naraku le sirviera un poco de agua.

— ¡Siento decirlo así! —Indico el hanyu a la chica, quien se encontraba tomando el agua con rapidez.

— ¡Eso es una buena noticia! —Indico el emperador.

— ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu propuesta, deben realizar su segunda luna de miel! —indico la emperatriz.

— ¡Me alegra que les parezca! Ahora que ya está firmado el acuerdo de paz y hay estabilidad, puedo irme por unas semanas y pasar tiempo con Kagome.

La chica solo pudo sonreír y prosiguió a seguir comiendo.

—Así que espero que para tu cumpleaños, hijo mío nos des la sorpresa—Menciono Onigumo.

— ¡Seria maravilloso poder anunciar tal noticia en tu fiesta de cumpleaños! —Expreso Fumiko con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿De qué sorpresa hablan? —Cuestiono Naraku.

—De que vamos a ser abuelos—Mencionaron en coro el matrimonio imperial.

Kagome de nuevo se atraganto al igual que Naraku, provocando las risas de la pareja.

—No nos pueden hacer esperar mucho más, además el poder se estabilizaría aún más si hay un descendiente de por medio—Dijo con orgullo Onigumo.

La chica tomo rápidamente la copa de vino que tenía frente a ella, no esperaba que la pareja se comportara de tal manera, sin lugar a dudas no tenía la intención, aun, de ser madre y mucho menos de forjar más su unión con la familia.

Para su suerte la velada continuó de lo más tranquilo y el tema de la descendencia no fue tocada de nuevo.

—Fue una velada espectacular, pero estoy algo cansado me retirare primero—Dijo el emperador.

Naraku se levantó de su asiento y ayudo a su padre.

—En un momento vuelvo Kagome, madre—Indico el hanyu.

Cuando ambos se marcharon, se sintió algo de tensión entre las dos mujeres. Kagome por su parte sonrió y se limitó a tomar el vino que le quedaba, mientras que la emperatriz comía un pedazo de pastel.

—Sin duda mi hijo estuvo preocupado por tu desaparición.

—Me informaron de ello, por suerte estoy aquí.

—Te aconsejo querida, que a la próxima no hagas el papel de heroína sacrificada—Dijo la emperatriz en forma de sarcasmo.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Debes de saber que no me agradas mucho, por tu naturaleza, no es nada personal es solo que no puedo amar a los humanos.

—El emperador es humano.

—Pero tú lo has dicho, es el emperador.

Kagome sintió la energía negativa de la mujer ambarina, prefirió dejar el asunto y terminar su copa de vino, rogando que Naraku no se demorara.

—También no deberías tomar mucho vino, no es bueno para la fertilidad—Indico la emperatriz.

— ¿Tiene otro consejo para mí? —Cuestiono Kagome con sarcasmo.

La mujer noble, borro su sonrisa de su rostro para luego levantarse y acercarse a la chica.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mi pequeña? —Cuestiono sentándose a un lado de ella.

— ¡Claro que no, suegra!

—Está más que claro que mi hijo te eligió, por lo que respete tal decisión, pero no por eso quiere decir que me agrades.

—Estamos en una situación parecida—Indico Kagome.

La emperatriz guardo silencio, mientras que Kagome noto como miraba el jardín, el cual estaba resplandeciente y ahora bañado por la luz de la luna, las azules destacaban más que nunca.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que está en mi jardín—Indico Kagome.

—Así es.

— ¿No le parecen hermosas las flores?

—El azul no es mi favorito.

—Que mal, a mí me encanta el color por eso las he nombrado azules.

Kagome noto como el semblante de la mujer cambio un poco, viendo cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

— ¿No cree que es algo ambiguo el nombre? —Cuestiono Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Sí, algo ambiguo pero que va bien con ellas.

— ¿Entonces emperatriz, que clase de flores le gusta a usted?

—No me agradan las flores, odio el campo y las actividades al aire libre.

—Comprendo, es una pena, los jardines del palacio son hermoso y aún más mi pequeño jardín.

—Sí, una pena.

En ese momento llego Naraku, a lo que la emperatriz rápidamente se colocó de pie y se dirigió a su hijo.

—El viaje tiene que ser cuando antes hijo, ahora que estamos en paz.

—Lo se madre, es cuestión de que Kagome escoja a donde iremos.

—Bien, espero que al regresar sean tres—Índico la emperatriz.

Kagome por su parte ignoraba la conversación, estaba más pendiente del jardín, el cual sin lugar a dudas lucia hermoso. Al ver que la emperatriz de marchaba suspiro, aquella mujer tenía una energía muy pesada y pareciera que siempre que la viera, quería retarla.

— ¿Quieres regresar ya? —Cuestiono Naraku.

—No, aun quiero ver las estrellas.

—Comprendo, tengo unos pergaminos que leer, te veo en la habitación.

—De acuerdo.

El príncipe se marchó, dejando sola a la chica, la cual al ver que nadie estaba se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en el pasto.

—Un viaje—Susurro la chica.

Sin duda este tenía que ser plan de la emperatriz, estaba más que claro que ambos estaban deseosos de un descendiente, pero ese tema ya había sido hablado con el mismo hanyu, el cual le prometió que no la obligaría a nada. Pero sin duda estaba el hecho que después de todo era hombre y tenía sus necesidades.

—Si toma una concubina, sería un trato justo—Dijo la chica para sí misma.

Una solución rápida, seria eso, que el tomara una concubina, para que no pensara en ella, al menos por un tiempo, mientras que la guerra estallara. Después de todo ella había hecho un trato con el demonio, que no se entregaría a Naraku por nada, confiaba en que el demonio haría su parte del trato, en primer lugar mudarse de la habitación de su hermana, estaba claro que ella no podía hacerlo, pero si podía evitar estar todo el día con él, con el pretexto de sus actividades como consorte imperial.

Se quedó por unos minutos más ahí, observando las estrellas, pensando en los ojos dorados de su amado demonio, el cual sin duda al saber del viaje estaría muy enojado, por lo que tenía que buscar un gran pretexto para no ir. Comenzó a formular planes para no ir pero ninguna le resultaba muy convincente.

—Mi lady, es hora de recoger todo—Le indico Kanabe.

—Quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí.

—Como usted diga.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a quitar todo, Kagome cerró por unos minutos sus ojos, la brisa y los sonidos eran tan agradables que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer Kanabe? —Cuestiono Hina.

—Esperemos 10 minutos más, si no despierta vas por el príncipe—Respondió Kanabe.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas chicas permanecieron a una distancia prudente de la joven sacerdotisa que se encontraba disfrutando del ambiente, tanto que había caído en un sueño profundo donde añoraba soñar que se encontraba en los brazos de su amado demonio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La emperatriz se encontraba en su despacho, miraba unos pergaminos mientras que bebía una copa de vino. El llamado a la puerta, hizo que dejara de lado su lectura y le indico a una de sus sirvientas que abriera, la chica abrió la puerta, dando paso a una bella mujer, con el cabello largo y platinado, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y llevaba en su frente una pequeña insignia, la cual demostraba que era una sacerdotisa malvada; portaba un traje morado y un collar de jade adornando su cuello, al igual que una serpiente blanca.

—Es la señorita Tsubaki—Indico la sirvienta.

—Déjala pasar—Indico la emperatriz.

Tsubaki, quien era conocida por ser una sacerdotisa, que al ser traicionada por su amado, se volvió al lado oscuro, aprovechando sus poderes espirituales para hacer el mal y aún más para realizar hechizos que la mantuvieran eternamente joven.

— ¡Me da mucho gusto que hayas respondido pronto a mi llamado! —Indico la monarca.

—Para usted siempre estoy disponible—Menciono Tsubaki.

—Bien, pueden dejarnos solas—Informo la emperatriz, haciendo que las cuatro doncellas en la sala se retiraran.

— ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? —Cuestiono la sacerdotisa.

—Necesito uno de tus hechizos para que la esposa de mi hijo duerma con él y conciba un hijo cuanto antes.

— ¿Aun no consuman su matrimonio?

—No, a pesar que se han acercado recientemente, aun no consuman el matrimonio.

—Es extraño viniendo de él.

—Esa pequeña lo cambio, ahora se desvive por ella, incluso no ha tomado ninguna concubina.

—Ha aprendido algo de su padre.

—Sin duda, tuvo que ser más humano que demonio.

Fumiko se levantó de su lugar y se aproximó hacia la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme? —Cuestiono la consorte.

—Claro, siempre y cuando su pago sea bueno.

—Sin duda, lo que quieras tendrás.

—En ese caso, será todo un placer ayudarla.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Por eso no se preocupe, tengo todos los materiales necesarios, pero esta pasión tiene que ser prepara en luna nueva.

—Faltan 3 días.

—Exacto, en 3 días volveré con su solución y usted me dará mi paga.

—De acuerdo.

—Siempre es un placer trabajar para usted.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron, la emperatriz se volvió a sentar y con una gran sonrisa la mujer bebió de nuevo su vino, sin duda la mejor idea era que la joven sacerdotisa se embarazara de su hijo así ella podía ser manipulada y entonces no sería una amenaza para ella y mucho menos para sus planes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El grupo de enmascarados con túnicas negras se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad imperial, observando y a la espera de su líder.

— ¿Para qué creen que nos ha llamado el jefe? —Menciono uno de los subordinados.

Los demás miembros no supieron que responder, así que esperaron a su líder, el cual llego, colocándose en una de las copas de los árboles.

— ¿Feje por qué no pidió venir?

—Venimos a dar el primer golpe—Indico Hiroki.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Si seguimos esperando, solo le estaremos regalando tiempo a la familia imperial para poder exterminarnos.

—Entiendo, ¿Qué sugiere?

—Darles donde más les duele.

Continuara…

Siento dejarlo hasta aquí, espero sus comentarios como siempre, los cuales me encanta leer, nos vemos en la próxima actualización y disculpen por hacerlo corto.

 **Faby Sama:** Ya no tuve oportunidad de mandarme mensaje priva, pero aquí estoy respondiendo públicamente, jejeje si espero seguir así de puntual, para no atiborrarme de deberes y pendientes. Me da gusto que te agrade la compenetración de nuestra pareja, pero sin duda Naraku no es tan tranquilo como aparente, puede ser que sí o no puede que no, ya como sabrás la emperatriz es la malvada aquí, jejeje. Gracias por estar al pendiente en mis actualizaciones y espero con ansias tus opiniones de la actualización, por cierto escucho sugerencias:] saludos y que tengas una buena semana.

 **Veros:** Mi querida veros, que siempre comenta y está pendiente, muchas gracias por tus mensajes, ame cuando dijiste que la emperatriz es una perra, jajaja morí de risa, aparte que es su naturaleza, jajaja. Sabemos que Sesshomaru es necio y si se puede decir que por algo dejo esa marca ahí, desde el principio supo que Kagome seria de él, la cuestión aquí será como y en qué momento, aunque tanto tendrán que pasar para estar juntos. Me alegra poder dedicarles un pequeño espacio, ya que ustedes dedican parte de su tiempo para leer mi historia, así que no me cuenta nada y lo hago con todo gusto, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tu apoyo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que tengas una excelente semana. Saludos :]

 **Nena Taisho:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo hacia mi historia y por dejar comentarios, se aprecia mucho, pues espero que con esta actualización tu pregunta sea respondida, o al menos una parte, ya que en si Naraku no es malo, pero ya sabes el amor nos hace cometer estupideces, así que esperemos que este semidemonio no cometa un grave error del cual pueda arrepentirse, ya sabes al menos el que yo he creado, jejeje, saludos y espero estés bien. Saludos :]


	22. Capítulo 22

Hola a todos, para cuando estén leyendo esta nueva actualización ya será 14 de febrero, por lo que les deseo un bello día del amor y la amistad, les mando muchos besos y abrazos. De nuevo mil gracias por leerme y por seguir de cerca esta historia, les comunico que este capítulo sin duda lo ame, espero que pase lo mismo con ustedes, sin más que decir les dejo para que lean, nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

°w°

 **Nota:** Al final del capítulo respondo a los comentarios.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

Mucho amor entre nuestros protagonistas. °o°

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 22: Estratagemas.

Las doncellas se encontraban admirando aquella escena tan romántica, el príncipe no solo había ido por la consorte en mitad de la noche, cargándola de forma nupcial para luego depositarla en su cama; ahora después de un merecido descanso, el joven hanyu había solicitado que les sirvieran el desayuno en su habitación, ya que no quería ser molestado.

Al despertar la chica, se sorprendió ver al príncipe sentado en la mesa frente a ella, listo para tomar el desayuno, el cual se encontraba presentable, mientras que ella se encontraba aun con el atuendo de la noche anterior, suplico por que tomara sus alimentos solo, para que ella pudiera tomar un baño, arreglarse y entonces comer algo; Pero el príncipe se negó profundamente, indicándole que sin importar nada ella siempre se vería hermosa. A lo que la chica respondió con una sonrisa y no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo a la mesa.

Observo como en medio de la mesa, se encontraba un arreglo de azules, inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro captando la atención del pelinegro, quien se encontraba sirviéndole un poco de cada cosa servida en la mesa, entonces la chica noto que todos los alimentos servidos eran de sus favoritos.

—No te hubieras molestado, yo soy la que debería disculparse—Indico la joven sacerdotisa.

—Si te refieres a lo de anoche, no te culpo, yo también hubiera querido quedarme a dormir en el jardín, es cómodo y hay más ventilación.

—Lo siento—Indico la chica con una pequeña reverencia.

—Ya te dije que no te culpa, olvídalo y come.

— ¡Gracias por la comida!

Ambos comieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el semidemonio decidió hablar.

—Por cierto, la emperatriz solicita que comas con ella—Informo.

— ¿A qué debo tal honor? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Supongo que es por el viaje.

—Por cierto, hablando del viaje, ¿A dónde iremos?

—A donde tú gustes.

—Hay tantos lugares a los que quisiera ir, espero decidirme pronto.

—Claro.

—Es solo que me gustaría pedirte un favor.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre mi hermana—Dijo la chica dejando su plato sobre la mesa—Como sabrás está embarazada y me gustaría visitarla.

—Bien solicitare que la traigan.

—Ella no puede viajar, es por eso que te pido que me dejes ir a verla.

—Comprendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tardar?

—Lo que consideres prudente.

—Esta semana tengo asuntos que tratar, pero la otra estoy libre, por lo que sería estupendo irnos de viaje.

— ¡Perfecto!

Fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta, Hina se dirigió a la puerta y al ver que se trataba del eunuco real, así que lo dejo pasar.

—Príncipe es imperativo que me acompañe, su excelencia solicita su presencia—Anuncio el eunuco con una reverencia.

Naraku miro a Kagome, la cual le sonrió en señal de que no se preocupara.

—Platicaremos más tarde sobre el tema de tu hermana, por lo pronto ten por seguro que iras a verla.

—Muchas gracias.

El príncipe se levantó de su lugar y siguió al eunuco de su padre, la chica al ver como este se alejaba, se preguntaba por qué el hombre parecía muy preocupado.

— ¿Acaso ocurrió algo? —Cuestiono la chica.

—No, mi lady, que sepamos nada paso durante la noche.

—Espero que esto no afecte mi permiso.

—No lo creo, el príncipe es un hombre de palabra.

—Así es, confiemos en que no es nada grave.

Kagome se colocó de pie y se estiro, sin duda deseaba ver a su hermana, estaba segura que estaba por cumplir el sexto mes, además de que era una excelente excusa para ver al demonio, sin duda aquel viaje que planeaba Naraku era muy peligroso, estaba consciente de que ella tenía muchas cosas que perder. Rogaba porque Hiroki pusiera en marcha su plan, cuanto antes mejor, no soportaba la idea de estar separada del demonio y aún más con la nada disimulada repulsión de la emperatriz hacia ella.

— ¿Podremos acompañarla mi lady?

—Por supuesto que sí, ambas tendrán que acompañarme.

—Bien, ¿Qué tareas tengo para hoy?

—Hoy toco ir a rezar al templo, después visitar el harén y asistir a la comida con la emperatriz.

—De acuerdo, primero tomare un baño y luego comenzaremos con la primera actividad de la lista.

— ¡Si mi lady! —Indicaron ambas doncellas.

Esperaba que su plan funcionara, tendría que alejarse del palacio imperial cuanto antes, sospechaba que la emperatriz ya estaba consciente de su poder y que por ello utilizaría algún tipo de artimaña para hacer que la consumación del matrimonio se llevara a cabo, después de todo la descendencia para la familia imperial era uno de las cosas más importantes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naraku se sorprendió al ver que no se dirigía a los aposentos de su padre, si no a la sala de consejo.

— ¿No que mi padre me solicitaba? —Cuestiono el hanyu.

—Así es, algo surgió en la madrugada, por lo que se ha pedido una junta de urgencia.

— ¿Qué sabes de ello?

—Tiene que ver con la perla de shikon.

— ¿Qué no se supone que esa perla ya no existe?

—Así es mi señor, pero no comprendo aun.

Naraku sin duda tenía conocimiento de la perla de shikon, por lo que le sorprendía que el tema tan urgente fuera sobre dicha gema, se cuestionó si acaso había aparecido. Al entrar observo que todos los dirigentes se encontraban presentes, algo alterados pero apenas y fue anunciado, todos guardaron silencio, el hanyu tomo su lugar al lado de su padre, quien solo le dedico una mirada.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido emperador? —Cuestiono Kuno, el comandante del clan de los cuervos.

—Siento por premura de esta reunión, sobre todo a los que tuvieron que trasladarse de tan lejos—Indico Onigumo de pie—Un poco antes del amanecer los guardias del pabellón norte fueron asesinados, el asesino dejo una nota junto a los cadáveres.

— ¡Estamos aquí porque un par de guardias no supieron hacer su trabajo! —Indico un miembro molesto.

—No he terminado mi señor del suroeste—Indico el emperador con voz fuerte—Por lo que les he convocado hoy, es que la nota encontrada junto a los cadáveres anunciaba que el autor del crimen era el protector de la perla de Shikon, indicando de igual manera que la gema esta entre nosotros.

Un gran bullicio lleno el silencio de la sala, todos parecieron sorprenderse con excepción de nuestro querido demonio peliplata, el cual estaba concentrado en los gestos del emperador y de Naraku, quienes sin duda demostraban una sorpresa genuina, deduciendo que ellos desconocían de la existencia de una posible rencarnación de la perla. Llegando a la conclusión de que la emperatriz era la única responsable de todos aquellos levantamientos.

— ¿Cómo es que no estas sorprendido por esto, Sesshomaru? —Cuestiono Koga, al notar la inexpresión en el rostro del demonio perro.

—Era algo que tendría que pasar—Respondió el demonio con su característica seriedad.

—Estamos conscientes de que esta noticia solo anuncia una guerra inminente—Indico Toga.

—Sin duda—Reafirmo Shinki.

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Cuestiono Koga.

—La ultima rencarnación fue hace menos de 1000, muchos de los presentes no tiene más de 600 años, por lo que es un tema desconocido para todos—Informo Toga.

—El poder siempre es una amenaza cuando proviene de otra persona que no sea la familia imperial—Indico Shinki—Por lo que este ha sido un golpe bajo para el emperador.

Sesshomaru escuchaba con atención, sin duda este debía ser el plan de aquel demonio agro, quería hacer que la emperatriz sujetara su anzuelo, puesto que ella era la única que sabía de la existencia de la rencarnación de la perla. Sin duda había sido muy astuto, sin duda ahora ella se encontraba en desventaja, tenía dos opciones, la primera era que al revelar la verdadera identidad de Kagome, ella tendría que informar de sus planes y todo lo causado; la segunda opción era mantenerse callada y descubrir por su parte quien era el que amenazaba su plan. Si era inteligente, optaría por la segunda opción, sonrió ante tal hecho, la estratagema de su aliado había sido acertada, el orgullo de la familia imperial había sido tocado y aún más por que el asesino, había entrado y salido del palacio como si nada.

— ¡Por favor señores guarden silencio! —Indico Onigumo— ¡Sin duda es un tema importante y sabemos cuáles son las consecuencias de que exista una rencarnación!

— ¡Las dos grandes guerras que nos preceden fueron por la gema! —Informo Kuno—Nuestros ancestros participaron, dejándonos solo escritos de lo sucedido, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta si es verdad, tenemos que tener un plan de respaldo.

— ¿Por qué considera importante un plan, señor Kuno?—Cuestiono Naraku.

—Cuando la perla aparece, la ambición de poder crece entre los clanes—Indico Kuno—Usted es aún muy joven como para entenderlo, pero la aparición de la gema es propicia a hacernos pensar que existirá alguna ruptura entre nosotros.

— ¡Por lo que he formulado un plan! —Indico Onigumo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba caminado por los largos pasillos del ala norte del palacio, su destino era el templo, sus doncellas la seguían de cerca. Le llamo la atención que en el número de guardias había aumentado, pasando de solo cinco por cada sala a ser diez. La duplicación en la seguridad del palacio tendría que significar algo y de seguro estaba relacionado con la llamada urgente de Naraku.

— ¿Por qué creen que han duplicado la seguridad? —Cuestiono Kagome a sus doncellas.

—No sabemos mi señora, hemos permanecido a las afuera de su habitación y nada sospechoso sucedió—Respondió Kanabe.

—De seguro la emperatriz sabrá algo—Indico Hina.

—Pero no considero prudente preguntarle a ella—Dijo Kagome con un puchero.

—Supongo que la emperatriz da miedo, pero después de todo es su suegra—Dijo Hina.

— ¿Su relación con ella no es tan buena, cierto? —Cuestiono Kanabe.

—Cierto, me odia—indico Kagome—Por lo que tengo cierto cuidado con ella.

—Comprendemos—Dijeron ambas doncellas.

—Por lo que me pareció extraño que haya pedido que almorzara con ella, después de lo de anoche.

Ambas doncellas se miraron una a la otra, en señal de preocupación.

— ¡Tranquilas, no fue nada grave, solo puntos de vista diferente! —Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

— ¡Admiramos su determinación señora! —Dijeron ambas con una reverencia.

Kagome se detuvo y se giró para contemplar a ambas chicas, les indico que se acercaran a ella.

—Solo pido su lealtad chicas, nada más.

— ¡Siempre la tendrá!

—Por lo que hay que poner ciertas reglas en nuestra relación, en primera cuando no haya nadie presente me llamaran por mi nombre, segunda todo lo que yo les pida que haga lo harán, tercera, todo lo que vean sospechoso o lo que escuchen tendrán que informármelo y por ultima, la cuarta, guardaran todos los secretos que yo les diga así como todo lo que yo llegar a hacer—Informo la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¡Acepto sus reglas! —Informo Hina.

— ¡También yo! —Indico Kanabe.

La joven sacerdotisa sonrió ante tal acto, sin duda sus doncellas eran de confiar y estaba segura que la ayudarían en todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar, solo esperaba no estarlas poniendo en peligro.

—Bien, sigamos—Indico Kagome retomando su camino hacia el templo.

Al llegar las tres se colocaron de rodillas, siendo recibidas por el grupo de sacerdotes, quienes al ver de quien se trataban presentaron inmediatamente sus respetos.

— ¡Es bueno verla mi lady! —Indico uno de los sacerdotes.

— ¡Puedo ver que aquí no han duplicado la seguridad! —Expreso Kagome.

—Por supuesto que no, este es un lugar sagrado.

—Sacerdote imperial, ¿Por qué cree que duplicaron la seguridad?

—Lo desconozco mi lady, hemos terminado nuestra purificación, permaneciendo tres días encerrados en el templo, por lo que ahora nos dirigimos a descansar.

—Comprendo, siendo el caso no los interrumpo.

—Siempre es bueno verla mi lady, ¿Requiere de algo antes de irnos?

—No, solo privacidad, he estado fuera del palacio por un tiempo, así que quiero rezar mucho y pedir por todos los del palacio.

—Entiendo, le indicaremos a los guardias que no la interrumpan.

—Muchas gracias sacerdote imperial—Indico la chica con una leve reverencia.

Cuando el grupo de sacerdotes desapareció, Kagome espero unos minutos más para luego dirigirse a la puerta principal del templo, deteniendo a sus doncellas.

—Quiero algo de privacidad, por lo que esperaran aquí.

— ¡Si mi lady! —Respondieron ambas chicas.

—No permitan que nadie me interrumpa.

Kagome se introdujo al templo, necesitaba unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad, al igual que organizar sus ideas, sobre todo el tema del viaje, es algo que la había dejado preocupada, estaba segura que Naraku estaba siendo presionado por su madre, para consumar el matrimonio. Pero había hecho una promesa y tenía que cumplirla a toda costa.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la gran figura del buda frente a ella, hacía tiempo atrás pudiera haber sido considerada como una de las sacerdotisas más devotas, acudiendo a la oración, el ayuno y otras cuestiones, para poder ordenar sus ideas, pero al descubrir ser la portadora de la perla de shikon, toda aquella fe se fue, siendo reemplazada por dudas e incertidumbres.

Presento sus respetos a la figura y se arrodillo, llevando su cuerpo hacia el frente realizando alabanzas profundas y repetitivas, hasta que su cuerpo se quedó en esa posición, rogaba que sus ideas fueran acertadas y por qué cierta claridad acudiera a ella.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Nos está pidiendo que renunciemos a la gema? —Cuestiono con enfado uno de los dirigentes

—Sí, sé que por muchas generaciones se ha pensado que la familia imperial es la que está detrás de esta perla, para ganar más fuerza y doblegar a sus súbditos—Informo el emperador—Pero es mentira, nosotros no deseamos doblegarlos, solo que existe un orden jerárquico.

— ¿Qué pasara con el asesino?

—Hemos duplicado la seguridad en el palacio, por lo que no creo que se atreva a volver.

—Les pido su lealtad amigos, a cambio yo juro protegerlos, el imperio chino ya está de nuestro lado, no dejemos que este tema de la gema nos separe, recuerden que en tiempos pasados, la guerra estaño por que la unión de los generales con la familia imperial no estaba del todo fortalecida.

— ¡Somos demonios claro que queremos el poder! —Indico otro terrateniente.

—Estamos en paz, aún más con los humanos—Menciono Toga.

—Los humanos son lo que comenzaron, no olvidemos que aquellos levantamientos, ellos participaron—Indico Kuno.

—El miedo los invadió, recuerden que yo soy un humano, no tengo la misma fuerza física que ustedes ni tampoco gozo de una vida longeva—Informo el emperador.

—No pretendí ofenderle majestad, es solo que estas pequeñas luchas, han hecho que el tratado de paz entre humanos y demonios comienza a fragmentarse.

—Busco el bien de ambas razas general, pero no olvidemos las jerarquía, así que sugiero que lo pensemos con clama y decidamos mañana—Finalizo Onigumo.

—Tenemos asuntos que atender en nuestras tierras—Informo Kuno.

—Entonces deje a un representante, con gusto el palacio les acogerá y les brindara todo lo necesario—Intervino Naraku.

El consejo estaba conformado por 12 miembros, siendo las principales familias, por lo que en su mayoría decidieron quedarse, mientras que unos cuantos dejaron a un representante, como fue el caso de Inu Taisho, ya que tenía asuntos que atender, dejando a Sesshomaru para que se encargara de dicha situación. La sesión fue terminada, informado que a la asamblea siguiente se celebraría después del desayuno. De igual manera el emperador informo que celebrarían una pequeña reunión en la noche, este plan lo había ingeniado para que los lores se calmaran y cedieran rápidamente a sus órdenes, después de todo, una fiesta siempre ponía de buen humor a cualquiera.

Cuando todos salieron de la sala y únicamente, el emperador y Naraku quedaron, este primero se sentó con gran pesar en su silla, suspirando por la recién discusión, sin duda su papel era muy complicado y tendría que hacer bastantes sacrificios para que todos los miembros estén contentos.

—Padre, si me hubieras dicho con anticipación esto, hubiera tenido más tiempo para prepararme, deje que hagas el trabajo tu solo.

—No te preocupes hijo, los sirvientes me contaron lo que paso con Kagome.

—Pero padre…

—Cuando llegue el momento, entonces entenderás mi posición, ahora que puedes, disfruta de tu bella compañera—Menciono con melancolía, recordando sus tiempos de juventud a lado de su querida esposa—Después de todo te lo debo, por lo sucedido cuando ella fue secuestrada.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado, ella está a salvo.

—Comprendo, bien ahora hay que informarle a la emperatriz que tenemos una fiesta, hay que preparar todo.

—Yo me encargo de todo padre, ve a descansar.

—Bien, si ese el caso dejo esto en tus manos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El tiempo parecía detenerse, ahora se sentía más ligera, como si todos aquellos sentimientos de culpa, las dudas y preocupaciones, se hubieran ido. Estaba por despedirse pero escucho un alboroto a las afueras, salió rápidamente del templo congelándose al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡Mi lady, le hemos informado al caballero que está ocupada orando! —Indico Kanabe.

Kagome no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida al ver como las doncellas se encontraban colgadas del demonio ambarino, el cual sin duda estaba enojado por toda aquella situación. Ambas miradas se encontraron, sintiendo de inmediato una gran carga de energía recorrer sus cuerpos. Un deseo inmenso de abrazar al demonio la invadió, pero estaba segura que no sería bien visto, así que desvió su mirada.

El demonio al notar esto, se quitó a las dos mujeres de encima haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo, comenzó a acercarse a la chica, Kagome analizo por un momento la situación, estaba segura de que en aquel lugar solo estaban ellos cuatro, por lo que decidió hacer su jugada. Alzo su mano haciendo una señal al demonio de que se detuviera, este se paró en seco sorprendido por la reacción de su cuerpo.

—Lord Sesshomaru tiene algo importante que decirme, así que esperen aquí afuera y vigilen que no venga nadie—Informo Kagome.

Ambas doncellas se levantaron rápidamente con una reverencias se alejaron del lugar, le indico al demonio que entraran al templo, por lo que se giró y entro en el recinto. Un sentimiento de emoción la inundo, sus oraciones habían dado fruto, el demonio estaba ahí con ella, hacia dos semanas que no lo veía y le pareció una eternidad.

Estaba por girarse, ya que escucho con claridad como las puertas del templo habían sido cerradas, pero el demonio se adelantó, abrazándola por la espalda, capturando su pequeño cuerpo en el suyo; por unos minutos permanecieron en esa posición, no hacía falta que hablaran, aquel abrazo y el sonido de sus desbocados corazones indicaban cuanto se habían extrañado.

—No debiste ser tan rudo con ellas—Dijo Kagome.

—Apenas y salí de la reunión y me percate de tu aroma—Informo Sesshomaru sin dejar de abrazarla.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

La chica sintió como el demonio la volteaba, teniendo una visión enseguida del pecho del hombre, para después alzar el rostro y fijar sus ojos en los labios del bello demonio. Este por su parte se deleitaba con la cercanía del cuerpo de la chica, incluso podía sentir su corazón latir con gran velocidad, observo como la chica se mordió el labio, a lo que sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te bese, no es así? —Dijo el demonio, atrayendo la atención de la chica, pero esta vez se miraron a los ojos.

— ¡No seas tan arrogante! —Dijo la chica enfadada.

Ella estaba por seguir discutiendo, pero él capturo sus labios, haciendo que la chica instintivamente diera un paso hacia atrás, al notar esto y sin dejar de besarla paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica, jalándola de nuevo hacia él. La chica no se negó al contacto, por lo que llevo sus manos hacia el cuello del ambarino, colocándose de puntillas. El contacto de ambos labios era tranquilo, pausado y con intermedio, solo lo suficiente para tomar aire y seguir con su labor. En un punto la chica se cansó de hacer puntillas a lo que el demonio la alzo por la cintura, haciendo que la chica se colgara aún más de su cuello, sintiéndose flotar.

El contacto siguió siendo pausado, pero de un momento a otro, el acto se intensifico, la chica se sorprendió al sentir como las manos del demonio bajaban lentamente de su cintura, hasta pasar por su trasero, ella quiso protestar pero los besos de su pareja se lo impidieron, instintivamente ella dio un pequeño salto y el demonio sujeto sus piernas; ahora la chica estaba entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura del ambarino, haciendo que el contacto fuera aún más cercano entre ambos, de pronto el demonio abandono los labios de la chica para ir a su próximo objetivo, su cuello, aspiro su aroma por unos minutos, el cual estaba combinado con rosas, deduciendo que recién se había bañado, ignoro eso ultimo y siguió besando el aromático espacio, provocando varios suspiros de la sacerdotisa.

Estaba tan inmersa en aquella agradable sensación que no noto que el demonio le había dejado un chupetón en el cuello, aquel embriagador placer comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, queriendo más, entonces recordó donde se encontraban. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y aquel placentero calor se desvaneció. El demonio la miro con cierto enojo, sus ojos aún seguían conectados el uno con el otro, sus respiraciones agitadas comenzaron gradualmente a calmarse.

— ¿Me puedes bajar? —Indico la chica desviando su mirada.

— ¿Por qué has arruinado el momento? —Cuestiono el demonio con el ceño fruncido.

—Este no es lugar, ni el momento adecuado para hacer esta clase de cosas—Menciono con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

—Eso que importa, te necesito—Indico el demonio aproximándose a su rostro.

La chica instintivamente coloco una de sus manos en los labios del demonio.

—Recuerda que tenemos un acuerdo—Menciono la chica mirándolo directamente.

—Ese acuerno no indica que no puedo besarte.

—Ahora no me estas besando—Indico ella con un puchero—pero tus manos están en mi trasero.

Solo entonces Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que efectivamente sus dos manos están sujetando el trasero de la joven, palpo de nuevo, era suave y firme a la vez, la chica dio unos pequeños grititos.

— ¡No hagas eso Sesshomaru! —Dijo ella apenada.

El demonio solo pudo hacer una mueca, la cual se asemejaba a una sonrisa, le gustaba cuando ella se molestaba, sus ojos azules tomaban un brillo especial y aquel tic que ella tenía al morderse sus labios. Aparto sus manos del trasero de la chica para subir hacia su cintura, ella bajo sus piernas y siendo ayudada por el demonio se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo, borrando toda aquella sensación de estar flotando. Se apartó del demonio y se acomodó el kimono verde aguamarina que llevaba, con una de sus mangas seco su sudor y acomodo el cabello. El demonio no aparto en ningún momento su mirada ambarina de ella, viendo con fascinación cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Entonces que paso en la sesión de hoy? —Cuestiono la chica un poco más tranquila.

—Al parecer Hiroki ha dado el primer golpe—Informo el demonio mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello platinado detrás de su oreja.

—Entonces eso fue lo que paso anoche—Susurro la chica.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue anoche?

—Larga historia, pero dime con detalle todo.

—No, primero cuéntame que paso anoche.

—Cene en el jardín con toda la familia, al finalizar me quede dormida ahí y Naraku fuer por mí por lo que en teoría casi acabo de levantarme.

— ¿Sigues durmiendo con él? —Cuestiono el demonio con enojo.

—Nos estamos saliendo de contexto Sesshomaru, dime que fue lo que paso en la sesión.

— ¡Maldición no entiendes que no quiero que te toque!

—Sabes que, si no puedes concentrarte ahora, nos vemos más tarde—Dijo la chica dispuesta a salir.

Pero el demonio se lo impidió, colocándose en la puerta.

—Tengo que dormir en la misma cama que él, pero no me ha tocado ni mucho menos me ha besado—Dijo la chica.

—Ya no duermo con tu hermana, me he mudado de habitación.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sorpresa, quiso lanzarse a los brazos del demonio y besarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacia las cosas no se detendrían, así que se borró de su cabeza la opción de escapar del demonio, colocándose enfrente de él y con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cómo lo tomo ella? —Exigió saber la chica.

—Tú la conoces más que yo, ¿Cómo crees?

—Entonces debe estar furiosa—Dijo Kagome.

—Así es, incluso me amenazo.

—Es normal en ella, cuando se siente acorralada lo hace.

—Quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero sabes que por mi posición es imposible.

El demonio guardo silencio, la chica capturo una de sus manos con la suya y le sonrió.

—En mi corazón y mi mente solo estas tú, así que no te preocupes, no pasara nada—Informo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Comprendo que tú tienes más que perder, que yo.

—Pero claro y ahora con lo del viaje de la luna de miel.

Kagome se llevó las manos hacia la boca, soltando bruscamente el agarre del demonio, el cual de nuevo frunció el ceño, se maldijo internamente por decirlo y aún más por el tono tan despreocupado que tuvo.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Sé que se escucha mal, pero estaba por mencionártelo, de hecho le he pedido permiso para visitar a mi hermana, ahí te lo iba a contar y juntos pensaríamos en un plan para que eso no sucediera.

El demonio estaba enojado, el hecho de imaginarse a Kagome con Naraku, de viaje, solos; su sangre demoniaca comenzó a arder, sujeto bruscamente el escote de la chica y de un momento a otro lo abrió, revelando parte de su pecho, la chica quiso taparse, pero él se lo impidió sujetando ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Acerco sus garras al cuenco de la chica, donde su marca se revelaba, estaba a unos centímetros de su piel, cuando el aroma a sal impregno sus fosas nasales, la chica se encontraba llorando, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero la ira de hacía apenas unos minutos atrás, se desvaneció, la soltó inmediatamente y se apartó.

—Debemos hablar en otro momento, lo siento—Explico el demonio, desviando la mirada.

La chica se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído sobre su rostro, aquel acto le pareció tan repentino así como aterrador; noto como el ambarino estaba por marcharse, así que lo detuvo tirando de su kimono.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás que solo te amo a ti? —Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No estoy acostumbrado a controlar mis celos—Respondió.

—Todas las noches cuando me baño, miro tu marca, la cual me llena de alegría, es un recordatorio de que soy tuya, de que mi cuerpo se está preparando para ti.

El demonio giro hacia ella, la chica tomo una de sus manos y se la coloco encima de la conocida cicatriz en forma de y. Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, al igual que miraba su rostro, cubierto por lágrimas.

—Mi cuerpo y mi alma solo te quieren a ti, a nadie más—Dijo la chica—Por lo que quiero que nuestro encuentro sea especial, pero si no puedes esperar o dudas de mí, entonces lo haremos ahora.

La chica estaba por quitarse el kimono, pero el demonio la detuvo, instintivamente sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo.

—Olvidemos este asunto—Menciono Sesshomaru acomodando el vestido de la chica—Rápidamente te contare que paso en la sesión.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba algo incomoda, sus ojos azules miraron hacia los dos hombres al frente de ella, por una parte esta Naraku, quien leía unos pergaminos y por el otro estaba Sesshomaru, quien la observaba fijamente. La chica desvió la mirada, dirigiéndose hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas del carruaje, el cual iba a toda velocidad.

Los últimos acontecimientos, vinieron su mente, analizando cada una de las situaciones, en primer lugar estaba lo que Sesshomaru le había contado, indicando que la emperatriz era la única que tenía conocimiento de que ella era la portadora de la perla de shikon y que guardaba celosamente esta información de los demás miembros de la familia.

Luego estaba la pequeña fiesta que se realizó, a la cual asistió solo un par de horas, ya que las miradas del demonio ambarino hacia ella, no podría siquiera soportarlas, era como si la desnudara en ese mismo instante. De igual manera estaba el hecho de que aquella pequeña reunión termino convirtiéndose en una alocada fiesta, los terratenientes estaban tan alegres, que terminaron hasta que amaneció, postergando la sesión. La cual se celebró por la noche, ya que todos estaban más descansados y sobrios. Llegando a la conclusión que si se descubre la identidad del asesino y por lo consiguiente de la portadora de la perla, ninguna intervendría para su propio beneficio, informado enseguida al emperador.

También estaba la singular comida que había tenido con la emperatriz, la cual sin duda en su mayoría fue incomoda, ya que ninguna de las busco un tema de conversación. Los platillos habían estado deliciosos y ni qué decir del postre, pero realmente no entendía por qué le habían hecho tal invitación si en toda la velada, la soberana estaba seria. Dios gracias que la comida terminara, ya que tuvo oportunidad de descansar en su habitación sin que la presencias del hanyu le incomodara.

Por ultimo estaba aquella presente situación, puesto que Naraku había insistido en llevarla el personalmente a las tierras de los Taisho, de igual manera le había mencionado a su primo, que él también los acompañaría, siendo un incómodo viaje de cuando menos 5 horas. La chica siguió admirando los campos por donde se encontraban pasando.

— ¿Tienes hambre Kagome?

La chica cerro la ventana y miro al hanyu, quien le ofrecía una manzana, la tomo y le agradeció con una sonrisa. Al intentar morderla pudo identificar que los ojos ambarinos la vigilaban, solo podía rogar por que las horas pasaran de prisa y llegaran cuanto antes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagura se encontraba caminando por los alrededores de la mansión Taisho, identifico como los sirvientes se encontraban limpiando las diferentes áreas de la residencia, siguió con su pequeño paseo matutino.

— ¡Hasta que te dejas ver! —Indico Kikyo, quien se encontraba sentada en un pequeño columpio.

La chica de ojos rubí, se acercó a su hermana, quien se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol.

—He estado analizando mi vida—Menciono Kagura.

—Comprendo, pero hubiera sido mejor que de vez en cuando pasaras a saludarme o a Izayoi.

—Lo siento, es solo que el tema de Sesshomaru me tiene muy desconcertada.

—No has pensado en una solución.

—Yo realmente quiero que las cosas funcionen, pero él no.

Kikyo estaba consciente de que aquella relación estaba destinada al fracaso, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por su hermana. Una pequeña patada proveniente de su vientre hizo que se llevara las manos a este.

— ¡Ese bebe es muy enérgico! —Indico Kagura al ver la reacción de Kikyo.

— ¡Si, salió igual que su padre! —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por Izayoi, quien se encontraba con una mano en el pecho, su respiración subía y bajaba con intensidad, indicando que había estado corriendo.

— ¡Aquí están! —Dijo la mujer.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestiono Kikyo tratándose de colocar de pie.

— ¡Sesshomaru viene en camino y con compañía! —Expreso con emoción.

— ¿Con compañía? —Menciono Kagura ayudando su hermana.

— ¡viene con el príncipe y la consorte imperial! —Hizo una pausa— ¡En pocas palabras regresa Kagome!

Kikyo no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda, por una parte estaba contenta por ver a su pequeña hermana, pero al mirar a Kagura pudo distinguir que se encontraba molesta, ya que miro como su mano apretaba con gran fuerza parte de su ropa. Izayoi por su parte se encontraba tan feliz y no podía culparla, a pesar de que se escribían constantemente no era lo mismo y ahora que ella estaba en camino la matriarca de la familia Taisho estaba más que emocionada por ver a su pequeña niña.

— ¿Hace cuánto se enteró de eso?

—Apenas hace unos minutos, mi esposo me mandó una carta informándome, que salieron desde temprano, tengo entendido que Naraku viene a dejarla, ya que han ocurrido ciertos eventos en el palacio, él arreglara unos asuntos y regresara por ella dentro de dos semanas.

Al mencionar esto ultima, Kagura se fue rápidamente del lugar.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—Sé que usted está al tanto de las constantes peleas entre su hijo y Kagura.

—Lo se querida, pero no puedo meterme en su relación.

—Me alegra que Kagome venga, pero creo que esto será un caos.

—Yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes, tu solo cuídate y a mi querido nieto.

Al mencionar esto la mujer toco el vientre de la chica, robándole una sonrisa, sin duda aquel niño o niña seria la chispa que hacía falta en aquella mansión, ya que su esposo e hijos, casi nunca estaban, por lo que un bebe llenaría el hogar con risas y travesuras; Todo lo antes mencionado llenaba de dicha a Izayoi, pues era quien más tiempo estaba en la casa y sus días de soledad finalizarían, puesto que estaba dispuesta a cuidar a cada uno de sus nietos.

—Entonces me iré a preparar—Indico Kikyo retirándose.

—Sí, no deben tardar en llegar, ya es más de medio día.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se había quedado dormida, fue la única manera que encontró, para no sentirse incomodada por ambos hombres. Durante su siesta sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazo y posteriormente como era llamada por su nombre. Por lo que abrió los ojos rápidamente, el rostro de Naraku estaba frente a ella, por lo que su cuerpo, instintivamente se hizo para atrás.

—Siento despertarte, pero ya hemos llegado.

La chica sintió como el carruaje baja la velocidad, giro hacia donde estaba el demonio ambarino, el cual parecía igual dormido. Miro de nuevo por la ventana y efectivamente el pequeño poblado por el que estaban pasando le era familiar, vinieron a su mente aquellos recuerdos tan valiosos que paso en dicho lugar.

Se acomodó el kimono y alzo la mirada, topándose con la de Naraku, quien estaba guardando los pergaminos, que en un principio leía. En unos pocos minutos el carruaje ya se encontraba entrando a la casa Taisho, Kagome se percató de que Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, dedujo que no estaba dormido, simplemente se encontraba meditando, no pudo evitar hacer un puchero.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —Cuestiono Naraku.

—Nada, recordé algo que me molesto—Dijo la chica.

La galera se detuvo, las dos doncellas y el eunuco colocaron una pequeña escalera para que bajaran. El primero en descender fue Naraku, quien inmediatamente ayudo a la chica y de último Sesshomaru.

Izayoi salió al encuentro de los recién llegados, al igual que Kikyo y Kagura, las tres mujeres permanecieron en la entrada. La menor de las hermanas Higurashi miraba con suma felicidad a dos de las mujeres, dejo a sus dos compañeros de lado y camino de prisa hacia ellas, pero Kagura se adelantó, dirigiéndose de igual manera a su encuentro, sorprendiendo a la miko menor. Espero un abrazo por parte de ella, pero lo que obtuvo fue un un dolor intenso en la mejilla izquierda, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dirigió su mirada de desconcierto hacia su hermana mayor, quien aún tenía la mano levantada y levemente colorada. Los ojos color rubí y los azules se encontraron, destellando chismas y un cierto desafío por parte de la primera. Kagome no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, su hermana mayor, Kagura le había dado una bofetada y estaba consciente de que todos habían sido testigos, no quiso imaginarse las repercusiones de aquel acto deliberado, sin duda estaba escapando de un aprieto para meterse en otro.

Continuara…

Sé que están pensando, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo hasta aquí? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Le devolverá el golpe? Jejeje yo espero que sí, pero en fin esta historia continuara el próximo miércoles, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, a ti que leer mi historia quiero decirte gracias y que aprecio que me des unos minutos de tu tiempo. Nos leemos próximamente. :]

 **Nena Taisho:** Muchas gracias por comentar, se te agradece, jijiji y sin duda tu comentario es muy cierto, una mujer despechada es peligrosa y ya vimos que en efecto, Kagura no pudo controlar su ira. Nos vemos en el siguiente, ten un buen día, noche o tarde, dependiendo del momento en que estés leyendo este mensaje y feliz día del amor y la amistad, este es mi regalo :]

 **Faby Sama:** Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones. A mí me molestan las dos mujeres, una por ambiciosa y la otra…también pero no la culpo, ¿Quién no quisiera ser la esposa del demonio ambarino? °v° jajaja. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Sesshomaru está tomando su papel muy enserio, pero los malditos celos pueden que causen ciertos estragos en la pareja, así que esperemos se calme. El Naraku que estoy pintando no es tan malo, como el original, pero eventualmente y por ciertas circunstancias hará cosas malas, pero tranquila, al menos con Kagome no, jejeje súper spoiler °v° nos vemos la siguiente semana y feliz día del amor y la amistad. Saludos :]

 **Veros:** Holaaaaa muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sin duda me emociono al leerlos jijijij, te soy sincera amo el personaje de Tsubaki y no podía dejarla pasar, por eso la agregue a la historia, pero no te preocupes no hará nada malo jejeje al menos no por ahora. Efectivamente sabemos que Kagome tiene más que perder que Sesshomaru, pero su amor es sincero y profundo, por lo tanto tratare por todos los medios posibles de que se respete dicho trato, así que no te preocupes. Feliz día del amor y de la amistad, saludos y besos. :]

 **Rocio:** Creo y si no me equivoco eres nueva en los comentarios, así que muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y tu comentario me ha fascinado, que bueno que te gusto, así que sin duda espera más actualizaciones todos los miércoles sin falta, no hay hora establecida pero si él día. Nos leemos en la próxima y gracias por el amor. Feliz día del amor y la amistad, que te la pases muy bien. Saludos :]

 **Nette san:** Muchas gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Sin duda ya somos dos, estoy muy emocionada por el hijo de Inuyasha y Kikyo, sin duda quise darles al fin su momento, después de tanta tragedia que les precede, pero en fin, muy pronto conoceremos al nuevo miembro de la familia Taisho. Así es la emperatriz en una mujer codiciosa y malvada, pero ya sabes los malos nunca ganan, así que no te preocupes, no será fácil pero sin duda tendrá un final feliz la historia, no soy fanática del drama y esas cosas. Sin más que decir me despido, pásatela muy bien en este día del amor y la amistad, nos estamos leyendo. :]


	23. Capítulo 23

Hola a todos, mil disculpas por la hora en la que estoy actualizando, pero al fin termine con mis pendientes, les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, sin duda me hacen feliz cada vez que los leo, bien sin más que decir les dejo para que disfruten del nuevo capítulo. Cada vez nos acercamos al final y con eso me refiero a que habrá bastantes muertes, así que les pido perdón de antemano. Jijiji nos leemos. :]

 **Recuerden que las actualizaciones son todos los miércoles, no hay horario, pero de que hay sí. °v°**

 **Nota:** Al final del capítulo respondo a los comentarios.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 23: Errores.

Sin importar lo que pasara, nunca odiaría a su familia, aun cuando con tristeza presencio la boda de su hermana con el amor de su vida. Cuando sellaron aquella unión con un beso, no pudo evitar sentir un sinfín de emociones y desear estar en su lugar.

Durante su estancia en el palacio aprecio el tener una familia, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres que habitaban el palacio, ya sea en el harem o como servidumbre, en su mayoría, eran huérfanas, las cuales agradecían de sobre manera a la familia imperial por ayudarlas de ese modo. Por su parte ella se sentía como una pequeña ave encerrada en una preciosa jaula dorada, donde la adornaban con sinfín de vestidos, zapatos y joyas. Pero ni todo eso, la hacía completamente feliz.

El hombre que tenía a su lado por las noches, no era él; a pesar de sus esfuerzos por tratar de enamorarse de Naraku, nada daba resultado, los pequeños recuerdos llegaban a su mente, quedándose ahí por días, incluso semanas, provocando que todos los buenos actos del príncipe no valieran absolutamente nada. En cierto punto sintió pena, puesto que veía como se esforzaba por mantener a la chica contenta y a gusto en el palacio.

Sin duda había cometido un grave error, al pensar que su familia la amaría incondicionalmente, de un momento a otro aquel sentimiento de sorpresa, se había esfumado, siendo remplazado por coraje y odio, por no poder hacer lo mismo que su hermana acaba de hacerle. En sus ojos color rubí podía distinguir un gran odio, a tal grado de sentirse intimidada; pero cuando la mano de Kagura se alzó de nuevo, instintivamente sujeto su brazo, sin poder controlar su fuerza.

El odio de los ojos rubí se desvaneció, ahora una mueca de dolor adornaba su rostro, todos a su alrededor permanecían inmóviles e incrédulos. Kagome estaba consciente que tendría mucho que explicar, pero ese seria para otro momento, soltó el brazo de su hermana y se acercó a su oído.

—Ya estamos a mano—Le susurro la ojiazul—Te sugiero practiques más, aquel golpe fue mediocre.

Acto seguido Kagome la abrazó, para después apartarse de ella y dirigirse hacia Izayoi y Kikyo, quienes la miraban con sorpresa. Los presentes no supieron que pensar o decir, de un momento a otro la mayor de las Higurashi le da una bofetada a la recién llegada, esta se toca las mejillas y cuando todos esperaban que le devolviera el golpe, la menor solo detiene el brazo, se acerca y a la abraza. Produciendo muchas dudas por parte de los presentes.

Naraku fue el primero en reaccionar pasando de largo y llegando hacia su esposa, quien fue detenida en su acto de saludar. El hanyu sujeto su rostro, apreciando como la recién bofetada comenzaba a desaparecer, Kagome solo pudo sonreírle e indicarle con la mirada que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Exigió saber el príncipe.

—Mi hermana Kagura, está molesta conmigo, hace año y medio que no la visito—Respondió Kagome tranquilamente.

—Pero tú ahora, no eres su hermana, eres la consorte imperial—indico Naraku Indignado.

En ese momento Sesshomaru llego hacia ellos y sujeto con suma fuerza el brazo de Kagura, quien se sorprendió por tal trato.

— ¡Disculpe a mi esposa príncipe! —Expreso el ambarino realizando una pequeña reverencia y obligando a la mujer azabache hacer lo mismo.

Kagome prefirió ignorar todo y concentrarse en Izayoi y Kikyo, quienes se encontraban incomodas por lo sucedido. La chica las abrazo a ambas, confortándolas e indicándoles con pequeñas palmadas que todo estaría bien.

—Hablemos de esto en otra ocasión, que hoy debe ser un día para recordar—Indico Kagome hacia las dos mujeres.

—Tiene razón —Menciono Izayoi.

Aquel comportamiento formal era sin duda muy tequioso y odioso al mismo tiempo, aquella dulce mujer era como una segunda madre para ella, de igual forma estaba su hermana, quien lucía radiante y saludable para su avanzando embarazo. No pudo evitar dirigir sus manos hacia el abultado vientre, pero se detuvo al ver como el ambarino pasaba de largo arrastrando literalmente a Kagura, conociendo el temperamento del demonio, sabía que le esperaba una buena regañada, la cual tenía merecido, ya que si poseía algo en contra de ella, lo mejor hubiera sido que lo hablaran en privado y no hacer tal espectáculo.

—Kagome—Menciono Naraku.

La chica se disculpó con las dos mujeres y camino hacia el hanyu, quien se encontraba algo preocupado por la situación.

— ¿No quieres pasar? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Estas segura de quedarte aquí.

—Lo estoy, ellos son mi familia.

—No me pareció correcto lo que tu hermana hizo.

—Ella tiene su temperamento, no supo controlarse.

—Debo castigarla.

—Comprendo, pero dejémoslo para otro momento—Dijo la azabache.

—De acuerdo, debo marcharme ya.

— ¿A dónde te iras?

—Es una misión secreta, no puedo revelar nada.

—Bien, cuídate mucho.

—Volveré por ti, espérame.

El hanyu la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien por inercia correspondió al abrazo. Unos segundos después ya estaban separados y este le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica solo pudo sonreír ante tal acto. Al separarse vio cómo se despedía de la matriarca Taisho y de su hermana, para después montarse en su carroza y marcharse.

Cuando este desapareció la chica dio un suspiro, al fin estaba afuera de esa jaula de oro, se sentía tan libre y feliz. Giro rápidamente y corrió hacia las dos mujeres que le dedicaban una sonrisa, las lágrimas invadieron su ser, nublando su vista, definitivamente había sido lo correcto regresar a la que alguna vez considero su hogar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagura caía sobre la cama, intento levantarse pero el demonio se lo impidió, colocando una de sus manos en el cuello de la chica, no ejercía presión, pero su mirada indicaba molestia. La azabache trago saliva, nunca había visto tan molesto al demonio como ahora.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en ridículo ante el príncipe? —Gruño.

La sacerdotisa aun no asimilaba la reacción de su esposo, miro con horror como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos, pero a pesar de eso no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, estaba dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que le impongan, nada de quitaba la satisfacción de haberle dado tal golpe a su pequeña hermana. Ahora que lo pensaba ella era la que tenía que estar enojada.

— ¡Yo debería ser la ridiculizada! —Indico Kagura molesta mientras sujetando el brazo del demonio— ¡Has traído a tu amante aquí!

— ¡No te dirijas a ella así! —Gruño el demonio ejerciendo presión sobre el cuello de la chica.

—Tu actitud solo me lo confirma mis sospechas, eres un descarado—Dijo sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

Los ojos del demonio siguieron rojos y aun cuando sus ganas de matarla eran muy grande, trato de contener la furia que había sentido al ver cómo le daba una bofetada a la menor de las Higurashi. Aun peor con Naraku presente, el cual no descansaría hasta saber el porqué de aquella situación.

Kagura por su parte sentía que el aire le faltaba, el demonio estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza sobre ella, si no hacía algo terminaría matándola, inmediatamente concentro su poder en su mano dándole una descarga de poder espiritual al demonio, quien inmediatamente se alejó de ella.

Sesshomaru miraba su mano, levemente quemada por el poder espiritual de aquella sacerdotisa, gracias su poder demoniaco, dicha quemadura no tardaría en desaparecer, al menos aquellas ganas de matarla sin culpa alguna, habían cedido. Observo como la mujer se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama, sujetando su cuello.

—Ella es tu hermana—Dijo más tranquilo el demonio.

—Dejo de ser mi hermana desde el momento en que te deseo a pesar de ser mi esposo.

—Te equivocas—Dijo el demonio observando como su mano derecho recobraba su apariencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Sabría que sería dolorosa, pero aun así quería saberlo, sin importar cuanto dolor le causara, para tener más poder sobre los dos.

—Desde un principio, quise que ella fuera mi esposa, sus poderes son superiores a las de ustedes.

—Entonces ella es la tonta, solo la utilizas por su poder, tú realmente no sientes nada por ella.

—Siento todo por ella.

Kagura abrió con sorpresa los ojos, aquel frio demonio, quien hacía unos minutos tenia cautivo su cuello, hablaba de sentimientos y no solo eso sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial.

— ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? —Cuestiono Kagura con tristeza.

—Es imposible poder compararla con otra o mejor dicho con cualquier otra.

—Eres un demonio, se supone que no sientes, es por eso que en un principio me sentí atraída hacia ti, éramos tan parecidos—Indico la azabache con nostalgia.

—En ningún momento llegue a sentir algo por ti.

—Eso me queda muy claro, pero de todas la amantes que pudiste tener escogiste a la esposa de tu primo y aun peor, ella la consorte imperial, pueden incluso matarte por ello.

—Muy pronto todo terminara, por lo que me tiene sin cuidado.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla miro por última vez a Kagura.

—Por el tiempo que este ella aquí, deberás respetarla, sino te matare sin importar las consecuencias—Indico el demonio con una mirada gélida.

Kagura solo pudo sentarse en la cama, sorprendida por el cambiante estado de ánimo del demonio ambarino. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, las lágrimas no pudieron ser ya controladas. Desde pequeña había cumplido con todas las normas y reglas establecidas, ya sea en casa o en la academia, pero nadie reconocía su esfuerzo, Kikyo, su madre y su padre, siempre se preocupaban más por Kagome. No comprendía que error había cometido, para molestar de tal manera al universo y estar en su situación actual.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinki, el demonio ogro, se encontraba sobre la copa de un árbol observando en dirección al palacio imperial, observando como desde el incidente, que él había provocado, la protección del castillo había sido reforzado, de igual manera en la cuidad habían más guardias, que no dudaban en detener a gente foránea.

Sonrió ante la idea, de que su pequeño plan había enfurecido de gran manera la tan prestigiosa familia, sembrando en los cuidados la incertidumbre. Había escuchado conversaciones de los aldeanos, los cuales comentaban que el linaje comenzaba a perder poder, el emperador parecía ceder de sobre manera a los deseos de la emperatriz. De igual manera hablaban sobre la deteriorada salud del monarca, lo cual estaba casi seguro que era producto de aquella mujer que una vez amo.

Un pequeño crujido hizo que volteara a su derecha, encontrándose con un de sus camaradas, quien portaba una máscara roja. Este se inclinó y se dispuso a informarle.

—Nuestro informante ya está haciendo averiguaciones.

— ¿Qué noticias hay de la chica? —Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

—Ella se ha marchado juntos con el príncipe y el demonio perro, hacia las tierras de los Inus.

—Bien pensado pequeña—Susurro el demonio para sí mismo— ¿No sabes cuánto tiempo se quedara ahí?

—Tengo entendido que unas tres semanas, hasta que el príncipe termine de ver unos cuantos asuntos con el clan de los cuervos.

—Bien, esperemos que en una semana cuando mucho, la familia flaquee y entonces demos inicio a la guerra.

—Si mi señor.

—Manda un grupo a cuidar a la chica.

—Como usted ordene.

—Miroku.

El subordinado se quitó la máscara, dejando ver su rostro de un joven de no más de 23 años, llevaba su cabello azabache en una pequeña coleta, y unos cuantos aretes circulares decoraban sus dos orejas. Shinki lo consideraba como a un hijo, puesto que desde que era pequeño lo había cuidado, al morir sus padres por las tantas guerras, decidió cuidar de él, cuando se enteró de que quería ser monje y que poseía las cualidades, no dudo en dejarlo ejercerse su vocación, pero al comenzar a formular sus planes, el joven monje le expreso sus deseos de formar parte de la resistencia, ya que había sido instruido en todos los temas que involucraban a la perla de Shikon, pero sobre todo el no poder olvidar que bien o mal, la familia imperial había sido la causante de la muerte de sus padres, así como la de su aldea.

— ¿Crees que nuestra informante sea de fiar? —Cuestiono al joven monje.

—Sí, su familia igual falleció por culpa de familia imperial.

—Bien, confió en tu juicio.

El joven se colocó de nuevo la máscara y salto unas cuantas copas del árbol, para desaparecen dentro del bosque. El demonio pelirrojo concentro su mirada de nuevo en el palacio, el recuperar su amor ya no era una opción, por lo que se había preparado por años, para cuando el momento llegara, ninguna clase de sentimiento nublaras su mente ni mucho menos su corazón. No cometería el error dos veces, así que cuando tuviera en sus manos a la mujer que lo traiciono, la mataría sin piedad alguna.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha había reconocido enseguida aquel aroma, sujeto con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, indicándole que se apresurara. Toga lo miro alejarse, identificando de igual manera el aroma tan conocido, era normal que después de cierto tiempo quiera ver a aquella chica.

Al llegar a la mansión, los sirvientes ya estaban esperándolos con unas antorchas, ya que hacía unos cuanto minutos el sol se había ocultado, dejaron de un lado los caballos y entraron a la vivienda, pasando por amplios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde se encontraban las tres mujeres bebiendo él te.

Kagome tuvo unas ganas enormes de abrazar a su fiel amigo y cuñado, pero sabía que su hermana, lo había estado esperando, por lo que se levantó y con sumo cuidado la ayudo a colocarse de pie, mientras que el hanyu tomaba el brazo de su esposa y se fundía con ella en un cálido abrazo. La ojiazul no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida, sin duda hacían una hermosa pareja.

— ¡Que sorpresa tenerte de vuelta aquí, Kagome! —Indico Toga, dándole una leve palmada en el hombro.

—Al contrario, gracias por dejarme quedar—Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha se separa de su esposa para dirigir su atención en su amiga, quien sin lugar a dudas, en sus tiempos de aprendiz, llenaba de gran alegría la casa.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte, alteza o Kagome? —Cuestiono el semidemonio con sarcasmo.

—Ustedes son mi familia, por lo tanto Kagome está bien—Respondió la chica.

El hanyu se aproximó a ella y la abrazo, como si de su hermana se tratara, Kikyo sonrió al ver el encuentro entre ellos, no tenía por qué sentir celos, Inuyasha había dejado muy en claro que considera a Kagome como su hermana menor, le tenía un gran afecto y solamente eso. Tuvo que sentarse ya que él bebe que crecía dentro de ella, comenzó a dar pequeñas patadas.

— ¡Él bebe se ha movido! —Indico Kagome separándose de su amigo para arrodillarse frente a Kikyo.

—Está feliz de vernos reunidos—Dijo la miko sujetando su abultado vientre.

—Solo espero que no se parezca a su padre—Dijo la ojiazul con una risita.

—En eso coincido contigo—Indico Inuyasha tomando asiento junto a Kikyo—Deseo que se parezca a ella.

Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar reír ante tales palabras, todo esto fue interrumpido por la llegada de Sesshomaru y Kagura.

— ¡Hasta que se dignan a parecer! —Expreso Toga.

Kagome siguió concentrada en el vientre de su hermana, lo que menos quería ahora era verlos, juntos. Sesshomaru, de la manera más sutil que pudo, empujo a Kagura para quedar frente a la ojiazul, quien al ver esto, alzo la mirada para toparse con ojos color rubí, los cuales demostraban coraje.

— ¡Siento lo que hice hace un rato! —Indico Kagura con una reverencia.

— ¿Por qué esa disculpa? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Exigió saber Toga mirando a todos los presentes.

La menor de las azabaches se levantó de su asiento y camino unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a el patriarca de la casa Taisho.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, solo una bofetada de bienvenida—Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

— ¡Una bofetada! ¿Kagura le diste una bofetada a tu hermana? —Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

—Lo importante aquí, es que te perdono querida hermana—Respondió la portadora de la Shikon de lo más tranquila—Bien ahora, es mejor que me retire, necesito descansar.

Izayoi se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente a la chica, quien la recibió con un abrazo.

—Si no les importa, yo también me retiro, hay tantas cosas que quisiera platicar con Kagome.

—Por dios mujer, sabes que esta también es tu casa, eres libre de irte—Respondió el general con una sonrisa.

—Iré más tarde a la habitación, querido—Dijo Izayoi mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Los presentes solo pudieron reír ante tal ademan, cuando ambas mujeres desaparecieron, Inuyasha y Kikyo, fueron los siguientes en marcharse. Sesshomaru literalmente le exigió a Kagura que se marchara, quedando padre e hijo en la habitación.

— ¿A qué misión te mandaron esta vez? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—La emperatriz busca aliados—Respondió el Inu.

— ¿Aliados para qué?

—Teme que el emperador se esté ablandando demasiado.

—Lo sé, su idea es muy utópica.

—El rumor de que existe una portadora de la perla de Shikon, se ha extendido como el fuego en un campo seco.

—Supongo que ahora solo será cuestión de esperar quien es el primero en descubrir el preciado tesoro.

—Así es, pero estamos tan oxidados en ese tema, que creo que tardara un poco.

—Padre, ¿Estarías dispuesto a traicionar a la familia imperial? —Cuestiono de pronto el demonio peliplata.

Inu Taisho miro a su hijo, suspiro y analizo un poco su respuesta, Sesshomaru no paso por desapercibido la vacilación de su padre, lo que indicaba que estaba en conflicto consigo mismo, entre el deber y sus principios.

—Ahora mismo, no sabría que responderte—Dijo recostándose en el sillón—No es ningún secreto de que el poder de Onigumo, está siendo decadente, al igual que su salud, es solo cuestión de tiempo, para que algún dirigente, de un golpe de Estado.

— ¿Tan mal esta la familia imperial ahora?

—Me temo que sí, Fumiko se ha involucrado demasiado en los asuntos imperiales, eso comienza a molestarle a los señores feudales.

—El emperador está siendo…

—Un títere, siempre lo he pensado—Indico el general preocupado—Mi hermana supo hacer bien su estrategia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Fumiko es muy inteligente y astuta, le gusta estar un paso delante de todos, por lo que no puedo ignorar que todo esto es culpa de ella.

—Debemos tener un plan de contingencia padre.

—Lo sé hijo, hablemos de eso mañana, ahora solo quiero descansar.

El general se puso de pie y le dio un leve apretón al hombro derechos de su hijo, de quien tendría que estar orgulloso, ya que últimamente había participado más en los asuntos imperiales, siendo un fiel representante de la familia Taisho. Se retiró a su habitación, dispuesto a tomar un baño, dormir unas cuantas horas y cuando su esposa llegara, hacer el amor incontables veces.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La sacerdotisa Tsubaki se encontraba observando como la emperatriz, descargaba todo su odio sobre la tetera y aquellos bellos vasos de porcelana, que se encontraban en su despacho en el centro del harén imperial.

— ¿Ya me puede decir por qué estás tan enojada? —Cuestiono la sacerdotisa.

La mujer demonio, dejo de un lado su desastre para dirigirse hacia la miko, quien se encontraba de lo más divertida por todo lo sucedido. Coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de la mujer y esta inmediatamente se tensó.

— ¡No quieras tentar mi paciencia humana insignificante! —Gruño la mujer.

—Vamos sabes que te respeto, es solo que nunca te había visto así—Recrimino.

— ¡Mis planes han sido arruinados!

—Ya habrá otro momento, el tónico no tiene caducidad.

— ¡No solo es eso, son otras cosas igual!

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo mejor fue matarlo.

Fumiko soltó el cuello de la sacerdotisa y se dirigió hacia una pintura que decoraba la habitación, en la cual se podía visualizar a la familia imperial, aquel cuadro había sido realizado cuando Naraku apenas y tenía unos meses de nacido, se le podía ver a ella sosteniéndolo en brazos y al emperador a un lado de ella, sujetándola por la cintura y en el fondo un bello campo de flores.

—Nunca fui una mujer hogareña, ni mucho menos fui una buena madre, pero sin duda Naraku, es por lo único que lucho.

—Al menos él no es humano.

— ¡Tiene la mitad de la humanidad de su padre! ¡Todo por esa tonta niña!

— ¿Creí que todo estaba saliendo como lo planeaste?

—En un principio sí, pero surgieron otras cosas y ahora no estoy segura de muchas cosas.

—Bien, entonces lo mejor sería matar de una buena vez a tu esposo—Indico Tsubaki.

— ¿Creí que el té que me diste lo estaba haciendo?

—Claro que sí, solo que prolonga su muerte.

—Comienzo a cuestionar si realmente me sirve vivo, al menos por su deteriorada salud ya no tengo que tener intimidad con él, lo cual me causaba tanto asco—Dijo Fumiko.

—Bien, recuerda que si cambias de opinión, tengo un buen remedio para acabar con él y tranquila que por más que investiguen no sabrán de que murió—Menciono con una sonrisa maliciosa la miko.

—Déjame pensarlo, hay tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, que no se por cual comenzar.

—Sabes que jamás te traicionaría, después de todo, tu sangre me mantiene joven.

—Espero que ese sea suficiente pago para silenciarte.

—Siempre lo será.

—Bien, es mejor que te marches.

—Claro, de todos modos te dejo el brebaje para tu querida nuera.

— ¡Ni me la menciones! —Dijo con enojo la mujer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba recostada en su cama, cuando un golpe en la ventana hizo que se pudiera en guardia, no sintió ninguna energía demoniaca, por lo que asumió que era humana. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y la abrió, una máscara muy conocida por ella, hizo que se calmara. El individuo entro con cuidado a la habitación y se quitó la máscara, la joven vio con curiosidad al hombre, el cual hizo una leve reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Miroku, soy la mano derecha de Shinki.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Yo estaré a cargo de su protección, él ha mandado un grupo que vigilara la casa, ya que el se encuentra en la ciudad imperial, preparando el próximo ataque.

— ¿Nosotros que haremos?

—Esperar, cuando el momento llegue vendré por ustedes.

—No puedo evitar preguntar esto, pero, ¿Por qué estas bajo las ordenes de un demonio como él?

—El me crio como a un hijo, le debo eso y creo en su campaña.

—De acuerdo, Miroku, te agradezco por protegerme.

—Es mi deber señorita, debo marcharme, pero estaré cerca.

—De acuerdo.

El joven se colocó la máscara y salió por la misma ventana, la chica al ver como este se internaba en el bosque, suspiro, tratando de descifrar cual sería la siguiente jugada de Hiroki.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, a lo que la chica giro rápidamente encontrándose con una escena, algo común. Sus dos doncellas estaban colgadas del demonio ambarino, quien se encontraba algo molesto.

— ¡Señorita Kagome tratamos de detenerlo pero no pudimos! —Dijeron ambas doncellas.

—Entiendo, por favor vigilen que nadie entre—Ordeno la miko.

Ambas chicas dejaron libre al demonio y salieron de la habitación, Kagome se cruzó de brazos, demostrando cierta indignación.

—He sentido un aroma parecido al de Shinki—Indico el demonio observando la habitación.

—Uno de sus subordinados vino, me informo que hay un grupo vigilándonos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que por prevención.

El demonio satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica, se relajó un poco, observo a la mujer frente a él, llevaba el cabello suelto y algo revuelto, de seguro aquel subordinado interrumpió su descanso, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, indicando que estuvo llorando.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la charla con Izayoi? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Fue muy terapéutica, para ambas.

—Le conté sobre nosotros—Confeso Kagome mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El ambarino se sentó junto a ella, instintivamente sujeto su mano y el entrelazo con la suya, la chica dejo descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No fuiste la única, se lo dije a Kagura—Indico el demonio.

—Lo supuse, ya que mientras me pedía disculpa, pude ver mucha ira en su mirada.

—No te preocupes, la amenace, después de todo, el final está cerca—Menciono el ambarino apretando más su mano.

— ¿Crees que cometimos un error al revelarlo? —Cuestiono la chica.

—No, creo que ya todos comprenden la situación—Respondió el demonio.

—Aun así, estamos cometiendo algo grave.

—Nunca me intereso seguir las normas.

—Ya lo creo—Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sera mejor que me marche, no quiero que tengas problemas—Menciono el demonio soltando su mano.

—Me es difícil, dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú y no poder estar en tus brazos—Revelo la chica con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

El demonio giro hacia ella y la abrazo por unos minutos, escuchando claramente como ambos corazones compartían el mismo ritmo.

—También me es difícil, pero al menos sé que estas aquí, sin Naraku—Indico el demonio.

— ¿Seguro que duermen en cuartos separados? —Cuestiono de pronto la chica apartándose del demonio.

—Claro que sí, de seguro Izayoi te lo dijo.

—Asumes bien, ella me ha contado todo.

La chica se puso de pie y junto con el demonio, caminaron hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla la chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sacando una pequeña sonrisa del demonio. Este quiso volver a besarla, pero la puerta ya estaba siendo abierta, así que se contuvo, ya los esperaban en la puerta las dos doncellas, quienes lo miraban con desaprobación. Sin voltear hacia atrás desapareció de la habitación por completo.

La miko les indico que podían entrar y descansar con ella, las chicas le tomaron la palabra y fueron a tomar un baño. Kagome decidió que era tiempo de dormir, después de todo presentía que tiempos difíciles se avecinaban, por lo que no tendría tiempo descansar. Lo único que pedía era que sus seres queridos sobrevivieran a todo lo que estaba por venir, ya que se sentiría devastada si alguno de ellos le faltara.

Pero sobre todo oraba porque al fin, después de la guerra, ella pudiera profesar libremente su amor por Sesshomaru, sin que se nadie la viera como una adultera o peor aún como su amante. Sin duda todo lo que ocurriera a partir de ese día, sería catastrófico, estaba consciente de que mucha gente moriría, pero todo era por un bien mayor. No permitiría que la emperatriz la usara, ni mucho menos permitiría que acabara con todos los humanos, por algo había sido escogida como la portadora de la perla de Shikon, así que no había vuelta atrás, estaría con la frente en alto y dispuesta a proteger a los que amaba, incluso si eso indicaba que tendría que matar.

Continuara…

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, mil gracias por su apoyo, saben que no me iré sin culminar la historia, jejeje al menos eso pretendo, nos leemos la próxima actualización y recuerden que estaré respondiendo a sus mensajes, besos a todos.

Atte.: ina_chan :]

 **Faby Sama:** Tu comentario hizo que me sonrojara….jijijiji en el buen sentido. Sin duda la pasión de nuestros protagonistas está que arde y no es por el calor, jajaja, espero pronto ya escribir el lemo, ya tengo miles de ideas. Respondiendo a una de tus preguntas, si te puedo asegurar que las doncellas de Kagome son fieles a ellas, ya que después de todo la familia imperial tuvo que ver en sus desgracias. Así que no te preocupes, que no la traicionaran. Claro que tendrá consecuencias, más para Kagura, pero eso lo sabrás más adelante. Mil gracias por seguir de cerca y ser una de las que más está al pendiente, saludos :]

 **Grimya:** Me alegra mucho y me llena de orgullo, que estés disfrutando la historia. Esos comentarios me motivan a seguir con lo que más amo, escribir, si sé que no soy profesional pero con práctica y determinación todo es posible. Gracias por comentar y siente libre de decir tu opinión, que aquí estoy lista para aprender. Saludos :]

 **Andy Taisho:** jajajaja morí de risa al leer tu comentario, yo también quería que se agarraran a golpes, pero sabemos que nuestra Kagome no se rebajaría a tal cosa, así que como ya te habrás dado cuenta, al momento de leer la actualización eso no paso y Kagura termino perdiendo mucho más que nuestra protagonista. Eso es el KARMA, jajaja. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y comentar, saludos. :]

 **Nena Taisho:** Si, estaba de romántica ese día y dije que bien quedo la fecha con la actualización y aún más con el contenido del capítulo °o° jijijij. Me alegra que te gustara y espero cuando estés leyendo esto, te saque una sonrisa así como me ocurrió al leer tu comentario, es de apreciarse. Gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, saludos :]

 **Nette san:** Me la pase muy bien, trabajando por cierto y haciendo pendientes, jajaja, espero que tú te la hayas pasado mejor que yo. Bueno volviendo a tu comentario, me alegra que te guste como se está desarrollando la historia de nuestros tortolitos, derrochando amor y pasión, jijijiji. Efectivamente, Onigumo cree en esa utopía, de que todos son bueno y bla bla, pero sabemos que no es así y nunca lo será, así que le espera un doloroso final. La verdad no estaba planeada esa escena final, fue algo que se me vino de repente, ya que estaba por cerrarlo de otro forma, pero que bueno funciono, conseguí el efecto de sorpresa en ustedes. Mil gracias por pasarte a leer y a comentar, saludos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :]

 **Veros:** ¡Hola Verosssss! Siiii todo está cada vez más caliente, jejeje, nuestros protagonistas no se pueden esperarse a estar juntos y en paz, pero bueno. La emperatriz sin duda es una perra, jejeje pero como ya sabrás al leer la actualización simplemente no se le dio su plan, así que por ahora Kagome está a salvo. Sin duda Kagura tendrá serios problemas, los cuales vendrán muy pronto y esperemos le sirvió de lección. Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, saludos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. :]

 **Kimera:** Antes que nada, hola y estoy muy agradecida por tu comentario, sin duda no la abandonare y si es duro muchas veces, pero la escritura es algo que me apasiona y no pienso dejarlo, así que saco tiempo para actualizar, leerles y responderles. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me llegaron al alma y espero que no te decepciones. Sin más me despido y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. :]

¡También te quiero a ti, quien lee ,pero por motivos que desconozco y los cuales respeto, no comentas, déjame agradecerte por leer mi historia y sin importar donde estés y la hora que sea, déjame desearte una buena noche, día o tarde, sonríe, que la vida es una! :]


	24. Capítulo 24

Hola, siento el retraso, pero me quede sin internet y hasta ahora pude subirlo, aquí les dejo la actualización, cabe destacar que ya estamos llegando a la culminación, de la historia y para mi será duro terminar, estoy abiertas a posibles teorías, ya que en si el final aún no está muy claro para mí, por lo que estoy abierta a los opiniones, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por todos los mensajes, me alegran y me motivan a seguir haciendo lo que más me gusta, escribir. Besos y nos vemos el próximo miércoles, sin falta :]

 **Nota: al final del capítulo respondo a sus comentarios. *o***

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

Amor entre nuestros protagonistas

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 24: Verdades.

Kikyo se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios, se mecía tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna y con su mano libre acariciaba su abultado vientre. Aquella escena era apreciada por Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes se encontraban a unos metros de ella, su entrenamiento había terminado, ambos estaban sudorosos y con la ropa sucia.

—Mi hermana sin duda es feliz—Menciono Kagome enfundando su espada.

—Ella me hace feliz—Inquirió Inuyasha—Ojala todos pudieran tener nuestra suerte.

—El mundo se está cayendo en pedazos, sería bueno encontrar a esa persona especial.

— ¿Por qué el día de hoy estas de pesimista Kagome? —Cuestiono el semidemonio.

—Disculpa, es cosa mía, en fin iré a tomar un baño y dormir antes del almuerzo.

La chica se dio la media vuelta y se retiró de ahí, Inuyasha miro de nuevo a su esposa, la cual ya había cumplido el octavo mes, sin duda se sentía afortunado de tener a su lado y aún más por convertirlo, muy pronto, en un orgulloso padre. La miko dejo de cantar y alzo su mirada brindándole una hermosa sonrisa, sin duda ambos rogaban, por que aquella felicidad durara por mucho más tiempo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kuno, el dirigente del clan de los cuervos se encontraba tomando el té en la residencia imperial, su compañera, la emperatriz bebía un poco de su taza.

—De seguro se preguntara por que solicite esta apresurada reunión—Indico Fumiko dejando de un lado su taza.

—Así es, mi señora—Respondió el demonio cuervo jugando con unos mechones blancos de su cabello.

—Solicitó su ayuda, Lord Kuno.

— ¿La casa imperial y usted mi señora?

—Sin lugar a dudas estará al tanto de lo que se dice de mi familia y del imperio.

—Lamentablemente, todos sabemos eso.

—Es por eso que le solicito ayuda, ya que al brindármela, contribuye a un bien mayor.

El demonio dejo de un lado su cabello y se acomodó en su lugar, atento a cada una de las palabras de la hermosa mujer.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita mi señora?

—Se dónde se encuentra la portadora de la perla de shikon.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? —Cuestiono con sumo interés el demonio azabache.

—No, únicamente yo lo sé, sabrá que estoy en contra de las políticas de mi esposo, ya que sabemos que la unión con los humanos no tardara mucho más.

—En eso concuerdo con usted, los humanos solo estorban.

—Es por eso que pretendo dar un golpe de estado, pero claro, necesito gente.

—Sin duda mi señora, usted es muy inteligente.

—Me alaga mi lord, solo quería saber si puedo contar con su alianza.

—Por su puesto mi señora, contara con mi apoyo y mis allegados.

—Me da mucho gusto oír eso, lord Kuno.

— ¿Cuál es su estrategia entonces?

—Está claro que distraer a todos los que están con mi esposo, par poder dar el golpe.

—Supongo que la perla de Shikon será el distractor.

—Así es, por lo que le ofrezco un alto puesto en mi próximo reinado.

—Solo pido mi señora, que los humanos sean exterminados.

—Con el poder de la perla, eso será pan comido.

—De acuerdo, espero con ansías sus próximas órdenes.

—Tendrá noticias de mi muy pronto.

Fumiko se levantó de su lugar y se despidió de su invitado, seguida por su sequito, el demonio cuervo miro con suma fascinación como la mujer se alejaba, sin duda su admiración por ella crecía, no solo era una de las demonios más bellas, sino que también era inteligente y proveniente de una de las mejores familias. En sus tiempos de juventud admiraba mucho al clan Inu, por ser feroces y odiar a los humanos. Por lo que estaba gustoso de ayudar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, miro su cama y no dudo en correr hacia ella y simplemente existir sobre la cómoda cama, estaba lista para dormir, pero un leve golpe en la puerta se lo impidió, espero a que sus doncellas abrieran pero entonces recordó que habían ido ayudar a Izayoi a cocinar.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Sesshomaru, no pudo evitar mirar por todas las direcciones.

—Me asegure de que nadie me siguiera, todos están ocupados.

—Ya te dije que es peligroso que vengas a mi habitación.

El demonio entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, inmediatamente estuvieron los dos solos capturo a la chica entre sus brazos.

—Una semana ha pasado desde que llegaste, solo nos podemos ven en la cena y tengo que aparentar que me desagradas.

—Sin duda me encanta mal contestarte.

—Sé que acordamos que cuando estemos con otras personas, mientras más mal nos tratemos, mas significara que nos gustamos.

—Y mientras más te diga que te odio, más te digo que te amo.

La chica se colgó del demonio y lo beso apasionadamente, el demonio la cargo y llevándola hacia la cama, los besos siguieron por unos minutos más hasta que no fueron suficientes, ya que el deseo de ambos creció, querían tocarse más, explorar el cuerpo del otro.

—Sé que te dije que esperaría, pero no puedo—Dijo el demonio mientras colaba una de sus manos por debajo de la yukata de la chica.

Kagome sintió arder cada parte que el demonio tocaba, paso lentamente de su rodilla a su entrepierna, próximo a su objetivo.

—Alguien nos observa—Dijo enojado el demonio.

La chica se quedó congelada y miro por la ventana, ahí estaba el mismo hombre, según recordaba su nombre era Miroku. Sesshomaru se apartó de la chica y se dirigió a la ventana y con gran molestia introdujo al hombre de un solo jalón, haciendo que el intruso callera estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Kagome se colocó de pie y se acomodó la yukata, observo como el encapuchado se colocaba de pie y se acercaba hacia ellos, a lo que el ambarino se interpuso en señal de atacar.

—Tranquilo, él es de los nuestros—Indico Kagome deteniendo al demonio.

—Nos ha espiado—Gruño el demonio.

— ¡Lo siento no fue mi intención! —Dijo Miroku suplicando perdón.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestiono la chica apartando al demonio.

—Shinki me pidió que les diera esto—Menciono Miroku revelando un pergamino.

—No vuelvas a interrumpir —Gruño el demonio arrebatándole el objeto.

— ¡De nuevo lo siento!

Kagome solo pudo sonreí, mientras observaba como el chico se escaba por la ventana rápidamente y desaparecía saltando la copa de los árboles. Una vez que su energía desapareció, cerró la ventana y dirigió su atención hacia Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba ya desenrollando el pergamino.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice?

— Estimada señorita Kagome y demonio Perro, el motivo de mi carta es para advertirles del eminente ataque, se ha corrido por todos lados que existe una persona capaz de traer a la perla de shikon, por lo todas las sacerdotisas están en la mira de los demonios. Una fuerte de confianza y que habita en el palacio imperial, me ha informado que la emperatriz está en la búsqueda de aliados, puesto que pretende organizar un golpe de Estado. Esta más que claro que la guerra ya fue declarada, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Fumiko revele tu nombre, pequeña, por lo que te sugiero que permanezcas en casa , evita ser vista. Estor acordando con mis seguidores nuestro próximo ataque, por lo que esperen muy pronto mis indicaciones. Se despide de ustedes, Shinki el ogro.

Kagome tuvo que sentarse en el bode de la cama, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su verdadera identidad fuera revelada. Sesshomaru dejo el pergamino sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Concuerdo con él, debes permanecer aquí.

—Le he prometido a Kikyo ir con ella a su última revisión—Informo Kagome.

—Comprendo, pero ahora es de suma importancia que no llames la atención.

—Nunca falto a mis promesas, tú más que nadie lo debería saber, además es una corta estancia en el pueblo, solo me demorare unas cuantas horas.

—De acuerdo, pero iré con ustedes.

— ¿No se molestara Kagura?

—Dije que iré, te vigilare de lejos.

—Muy bien, pasado mañana iremos.

La joven miko camino hacia su tocador y al identificar que su cabello estaba totalmente seco, se realizó una media cola y se colocó unos pequeños prendedores azules. Se dirigió hacia su armario y escogió un kimono color menta con detalles dorados, al girar para ir al baño a cambiarse, noto que el demonio seguía en su habitación, mirándola desde la cama, sus ojos dorados parecían escanearla, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara y que aquellos bajos deseos salieran a flote.

—Lo mejor será que te marches, no tardaran en venir mis doncellas para informarme que la comida esta lista.

—No me importa.

Aquella respuesta bastó, para que la chica dejara de un lado su atuendo y se dirigiera hacia su encuentro, ambos labios fueron capturados el uno por el otro, entre pequeñas risas y roses la guerra de besos prosiguió; era imposible negar que aquella conexión, que surgió instantáneamente, comenzaba a fortificarse y ser aún más dependiente. En la última semana su necesidad por la cercanía del otro, había hecho que cometieran infinidad de actos a espaldas de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Un claro ejemplo era lo que estaban haciendo ahora, besándose, tocándose, mirándose, todo aquello para cerciorarse de que ambos eran reales, que se encontraban en ese preciso espacio y tiempo, que no era un sueño, que en algún futuro no muy lejano ambos podrían demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, sin el miedo de que alguien los viera o incluso que los juzgara.

Algo detuvo los besos o más bien algo debajo de la chica, quien había permanecido sentada en regazo del demonio. Supo sin lugar a dudas que se trataba del miembro del imponente demonio, el cual estaba reaccionando a todas aquellas caricias y besos; no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir una terrible vergüenza al respecto. Siendo una chica sin nada de experiencia en el sexo, considero que era de lo más normal y aún más sentirse expuesta. Pero claro estaba que conocía perfectamente las diferencias biológicas y físicas del hombre y de la mujer, así como el acto mediante el cual un bebe era concebido.

Recordó todas aquellas clases, algunas impartidas por sus maestros, unas cuantas por sus padres y en su mayoría las narradas por sus hermanas. Desde pequeña supo que aquella unión tan sagrada solo la lograría con su alma gemela, la cual estaba a unos centímetros de ella, mirándola con tanto deseoso. Instintivamente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, provocando que el demonio gruñera, la fricción entre sus intimidades comenzaba a provocar estragos en todo su cuerpo y al ver que él no la detenía, decidió seguir adelante.

La chica colocó ambas manos alrededor del cuello del ambarino, aproximando su torso al de él, Sesshomaru por su parte, consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo, sujeto la cintura de la chica y agradecía el hecho de que hubiera tela de por medio, porque él sabía que si no fuera así, ahora mismo ya estuviera introduciéndose entre los pliegues de la aquella pequeña mujer, la cual para su sorpresa, no demostraba ser para nada inexperta.

Intercambiaron unos cuantos besos más, sin dejar de frotarse, la chica comenzaba a sentir tanto placer que no se imaginaba como sería el día en que él la hiciera por completo suya, pequeños jadeos salieron de su boca, los cuales eran escuchados con sumo placer por el demonio, quien aprovecho la cercanía para mirar los pechos de la miko, los cuales se movían con cada movimiento de ella, rebotando y ocasionando que estos fueran expuesto, así como su marca, no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante ante tal acto, lo llenaba de orgullo saber que le pertenecía.

De un momento a otro, el vaivén de las caderas fue más rápido, arrancando por parte de los dos jadeos, sintiendo como se estaban aproximando al clímax, la miko cerro sus ojos, aquel placer era tan irreal, que nunca se imaginó estar en aquella situación, nunca se creyó que pudiera despertar tanto deseo y placer en un hombre, aun, en un demonio. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los dorados, podía sentir que todo su cuerpo sudaba, que su improvisado peinada estaba deshecho y de que sus uñas estaban clavadas ahora en la espalda del ambarino, una gran carga eléctrica los sacudió ambos, tensando sus cuerpos y alcanzando el tan anhelado clímax.

Sesshomaru abrazo a la chica y se dejó caer en la cama, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y por unos minutos permanecieron así, hasta que la chica se colocó de pie, dispuesta a marchase, pero el demonio la detuvo, capturándola en sus brazos.

— ¿No pretenderás escapar de mi después de lo que hiciste? —Susurro Sesshomaru al oído de la chica.

—No quiero que veas mi rostro, estoy tan avergonzada—Indico la chica tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—No debes de estarlo, fue algo inesperado pero satisfactorio al final—Indico el demonio.

—Nunca había hecho esa clase de cosas.

—No lo parece.

Kagome se giró hacia él y con el rostro aun colorado, miro con cierta indignación al demonio.

— ¡Es solo que tú haces que haga cosas fuera de mi! —Expreso la chica.

—No eres la única.

La chica se apartó del demonio y suspiro, efectivamente, ambos realizaban cosas fuera de sí, al estar juntos sentían que nada más importaba, salvo ellos dos.

—Sera mejor que te marches, el almuerzo estará listo pronto—Dijo la chica.

—Debo tomar una ducha antes—Indico el demonio.

La chica esquivo su mirada y solo afirmo con la cabeza.

—Sí, yo también tomare otra.

—Entonces nos vemos.

Acto seguido el demonio salió con gran velocidad de su habitación, la chica suspiro y rogaba porque nadie estuviera a los alrededores o que por lo menos nada de que lo había ocurrido en la habitación, haya sido escuchado. Se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño, ahora tendría que darse un segundo baño y estaba totalmente agradecida de que fuera con agua helada, tenía la esperanza de que aquella sensación de ardor en su cuerpo desapareciera o al menos aminorara.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El emperador Onigumo se encontraba recostado en su habitación, últimamente se encontraba sumamente cansado, apenas y podía permanecer de pie. Odiaba en gran medida sentirse de ese modo, sentía que era una carga y que era innecesario ahora. Justo cuando su reino lo necesitaba más, estaba consciente de que los rumores de que la sacerdotisa que puede traer a la perla de Shikon del inframundo, estaba entre ellos, había provocada mucha sorpresa entre la gente, así como un gran temor por parte de los humanos, ya que estaban conscientes de que si tal poder caí en manos de un demonio, este podría terminar con su existencia misma.

El ruido de las puertas lo alejo de sus pensamientos, observo como la emperatriz caminaba hacia él, junto con una pequeña bandeja.

—Onigumo, te he traído tu medicina—Dijo la monarca con una sonrisa.

—Creo que la medicina no está dando resultados, Fumiko.

—Esta es nueva, veras que si funcionara.

El emperador se acomodó, de tal manera que quedara sentado en la cama, la mujer por su parte se sentó a un lado de él y le dio la pequeña taza. Observo como este la tomaba de un solo golpe, recordó las palabras de Tsubaki, aquella formula tenía dos efectos, el primero era una descarga de energía y la recuperación inmediata del paciente, pero conforme lo seguía tomando, este perdería su efecto ocasionando que el corazón se detuviera causando así la muerte. La cual al ser investigada, indicaría que fue por el esfuerzo de su corazón y no por veneno, el cual tenía ya años que no se lo daba. Fumiko sonrió ante su próxima victoria, desde luego que le causaba cierta lastima, pero el odio que sentía hacia los humanos era infinitamente más grande, por lo que su plan no podía fallar, la muerte del emperador era solo la primera parte de su plan.

—Esta no sabe tan mal como la anterior.

—Te dije que era una nueva fórmula.

—Eres tan amable.

—Yo siempre cuidare de ti.

—Dormiré un poco más.

—Desde luego, apenas despiertes vendré hacerte compañía y podremos cenar juntos.

—Eso me gustaría.

La mujer tomo la pequeña taza y la coloco en su bandeja de nuevo, le dio una última mirada y se marchó de ahí, con una enorme sonrisa, después de todo su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Camino por los grandes pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde dejo la charola, todo el personal se encontraba trabajando y corriendo de un lado para otro, identifico a una chica, la cual sin lugar a dudas llamo su atención. La joven se encontraba rebanando unas cantas verduras, era delgada y poseedora de un cabello café al igual que sus ojos, parecía no encajar ahí. Se acercó hacia ella, la cual al distinguir de quien se trataba realizo una reverencia.

—Eres nueva aquí, no pequeña.

—Así es.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sango.

—Ho si mal no recuerdo tu padre era un exterminador, por desgracia su última misión salió muy mal y murió.

—Así es, un terrible accidente.

— ¿Accidente?

—Sí, así fue, ahora trabajo y vivo aquí.

—Eres muy bella y joven como para estar en la cocina.

—Me encuentro a gusto aquí.

—Me alegra, pero te cambiare de departamento, que te parece ser una de mis damas de compañía.

—Pero mi señora, soy una simple plebeya.

—Desde luego que no, eres del clan de los exterminadores, sin duda podrás protegerme si algo me llegara a pasar.

—Con todo respeto su alteza, pero no creo que le pase nada estando dentro del palacio.

—Todo puede suceder, además me has agradado.

Sango, intuí que había algo extraño en aquella propuesta, pero se había prometido cumplir a la perfección el papel que le había sido asignado.

—Termina inmediatamente aquí y dirígete a tu habitación, mandare a una de mis doncellas por ti.

—Sí, mi lady, muchas gracias.

Fumiko observo como la chica abandonada el lugar, sonrió ante el hecho de que no le caería mal un extra de protección, después de todo necesitaba muchos peones más para lograr su gran jugada maestra.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba sujetando la mano de su hermana Kikyo, quien estaba siendo revisada por una de las curanderas más reconocidas por atender partos de hanyus.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Cuestiono la Kikyo.

—Sí, no está de más mencionarte que el cachorro nacerá en cualquier momento, los embarazos de hanyus es muy difícil de llegar a los 9 meses, por lo que no te asustes si llegas a presentar contracciones, será normal.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Indico la miko.

—Parece que no hay dilatación y por el sonido del corazón, el cacharro está bien—Indico la partera.

— ¿Qué aconseja que haga a partir de ahora? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Que se trate de mover lo más que puedas, ya no hay peligro de aborto—Dijo mirando a la joven en la camilla—tu embarazo ya está por llegar a término, así que no temas.

—Sin duda, ahora me siento más tranquila.

— ¿Se ha estado moviendo mucho el cachorro?

—Sí, demasiado.

—Bien eso es buena señal, bien entonces apenas comiences con las contracciones y dilates un poco, avísame, estaré ahí cuanto antes.

—Se lo agradezco.

Kagome ayudo a Kikyo a ponerse de pie, ambas se despidieron de la amable anciana, la cual les sonrió antes de seguir con su próximo paciente. Inuyasha quien al verlas salir se dirigió con premura hacia su esposa.

— ¿Qué ha dicho la anciana? —Cuestiono el hanyu.

—Inuyasha tenle más respeto, ella ayuda a tu madre a darte a luz—Menciono Kikyo.

—Bien, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

—Todo está bien, debo moverme más para inducir cuando antes el nacimiento y ella lo llamo cachorro.

—Sí, ya que somos del clan de los Inu, el cual significa perro, se le dice a los descendientes cachorros.

—Yo prefiero llamarlo bebe.

—Eso es lo de menos, Kikyo, lo importante es que están bien ambos.

Kagome observaba a la pareja, sonrió ante el hecho de ver como discutían por cómo deberían llamar al ser que juntos habían creado, instintivamente la chica se llevó las manos a su vientre, sin duda se imaginaba un futuro junto con Sesshomaru, pero el tema de los hijos era algo muy complicado, no estaba segura si él quisiera tener hijos con ella, ya que estos tenían una alta posibilidad de nacer hanyus y no demonios. Suspiro ante aquel pensamiento, sin duda estaba apresurando las cosas, ahora en lo que tendría que pensar era en la próxima lucha que estaba por llegar.

— ¿Kagome? —Cuestiono Inuyasha al ver que la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Lista para irnos? —Cuestiono.

—Si.

Los tres se introdujeron al carruaje, el cual era arriado por dos caballos, el conductor tenia ordenes de ir despacio, ya que el terreno no era muy adecuado y si iban a gran velocidad, alguien podría salir herido aún más Kikyo, en su estado. El viaje seria de una hora, por lo que la futura madre se acomodó en el hombro de su pareja, dispuesta a tomar una siesta. Kagome se encontraba mirando por la ventana, todo había salido muy bien, nadie parecía prestarles mucha atención y aun mejor, el embarazo de su hermana se encontraba a término. Igual estaba aquel sentimiento de seguridad, puesto que la presencia de Sesshomaru había estado presente durante todo el viaje y ahora que estaban de regreso, de igual manera.

El carruaje avanzo unos cuantos kilómetros, adentrándose al bosque, de pronto la sacerdotisa pudo sentir una energía, la cual sin duda era desconocida, miro hacia Inuyasha, el cual de igual manera había captado dicha presencia y se encontraba en posición de ataque.

— ¿Tú también lo has sentido? —Cuestiono el hanyu.

—Es energía demoniaca—Indico Kagome.

— ¿Crees que sea hostil? —Cuestiono de nueva cuenta.

—Me temo que sí.

Al mencionar esto, una espada atravesó parte del carruaje, Kagome dio un salto, observando con horror como de la hoja que sobresalía, estaba llena de sangre, lo cual solo significaba que el conductor había sido asesinado; los caballos relincharon y el carruaje fue ganando más velocidad. Al suceder esto Kikyo despertó y miro con horror toda la escena, instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre.

—Nos están atacando—Indico Inuyasha abrazando a su esposa.

—Debemos salir del carruaje, no tardaremos en estrellarnos—Dijo Kagome.

— ¿Estas consiente de que si salimos nos podrían atacar? —Dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

—En ambas opciones podemos salir heridos—Comento Kikyo.

—Ella tiene razón Inuyasha, hay que salir cuento antes.

— ¿Puedes distinguir cuantos son? —Cuestiono el semidemonio.

—Son tres individuos.

—Bien, podemos con esto.

Inuyasha tomo a Kikyo entre sus brazos y la cargo de forma nupcial, Kagome empujo la puerta con una de sus piernas y esta salió volando estrellándose en uno de los árboles, ambos cruzaron miradas y salieron del carruaje, el cual siguió andando unos metros más solo para estrellarse cuando los caballos dieron una vuelta, siendo liberados y galopando asustados en medio del bosque. Los tres se encontraban en tierra, sanos y salvos.

—Así que decidieron salir—Indico una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres voltearon, identificando a los tres demonios frente a ellos, llevaban ropa negra y de sus espaldas sobresalían unas enormes alas del mimo color.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—Queremos a la perla de shikon—Respondió uno de los demonios.

Tanto Kikyo como Inuyasha se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello, Kagome por su parte sabía si se quedaban más tiempo, su gran secreto podía ser revelado, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Ustedes son del clan de los cuervos? —Cuestiono la miko.

—Efectivamente, nuestro líder nos ha mandado por la gema.

—Nosotros no sabemos nada de eso—Indico Inuyasha—Además hay un acuerdo.

—Había.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—El clan de los cuervos ha decidido trabajar por su parte.

Los tres demonio avanzaron hacia ellos, Inuyasha estaba consciente de que no podía decirle a Kikyo que corriera, no llegaría tan lejos, lo mejor sería enfrentarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo y ambas mujeres podían tomar ventaja de ello y huir. Kagome temió por la seguridad de su hermana, sin duda aquellos demonios sabían de la perla, pero estaba casi segura de que no sabían que era ella, pudo sentir con la energía de Sesshomaru aproximándose, esperaba que ambos hermanos pudieran solucionar aquella situación, ya que no tenía intenciones algunas de pelear.

— ¿Por qué ha decidido eso lord Kuno? —Cuestiono Kagome haciendo tiempo.

—Odiamos a los humanos y sin duda no nos rebajaremos a unirnos con ellos.

— ¿No le temen al emperador?

—Los días de Onigumo están contados.

Al mencionar esto último, los cuervos se dirigieron con gran velocidad hacia ellos, pero un látigo de color verde, hizo que se detuvieran instantáneamente. Observando con gran preocupación y asombro al demonio recién llegado.

— ¿Sesshomaru que hacer aquí? —Cuestiono Inuyasha con sorpresa.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones—Menciono Sesshomaru desenvainando su espada y en posición de ataque.

Ambos Taisho se colocaron en posición de ataque, mientras que las dos mujeres permanecían detrás de ellos. Los tres cuervos se dirigieron hacia ellos, Sesshomaru con gran agilidad desarmo a dos de ellos, mientras que Inuyasha ataca al otro con sus garras, provocando rasgaduras en su ropa.

Kagome estaba consciente de que si esto se alargaba, su identidad podría ser revelada, considero entonces que la mejor opción era que tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo escaparan, así ella podría utilizar libremente su poder y podría estar segura de que todo saldría bien, ya que tenía su espada y Sesshomaru estaba ahí.

—Escucha Kikyo, debes irte junto con Inuyasha—Indico la azabache.

—No podemos dejarte aquí.

—Yo estaré bien, he entrenado mucho y Sesshomaru también esta, no olvides que entrenamos juntos.

—Bien, pero cuídate por favor.

—Yo estaré bien.

La chica aprovecho que el demonio con el que estaba luchando Inuyasha había salido herido, para acercarse.

—Inuyasha será mejor que te lleves a Kikyo, escóndanse, nosotros nos encargaremos—Indico Kagome.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, luego regresó su vista hacia la chica y afirmaron, Inuyasha alzo de nuevo a Kikyo y con una gran velocidad desapareció, el cuervo herido no dejaría que su presa se le escapara por lo que se colocó de pie y estaba listo para seguirlos. Kagome se lo impidió, desenvainando con gran velocidad su espada y cortando de una sola tajada su ala derecha, provocando un gran dolor y un enorme charco de sangre, donde el ala inmóvil yacía.

— ¡Eres una maldita! —Dijo el cuervo con gran enojo.

Los otros dos al ver esto, sus dos compañeros trataron de abalanzarse sobre Kagome, la cual instantáneamente coloco un campo de protección, repeliendo al instante a los intrusos.

Sesshomaru se colocó a un lado de la chica, la cual empuño su espada con más fuerza, lista para el próximo ataque, el ambarino por su parte hizo lo mismo. Los dos cuervos se dirigieron al ataque, desenvainando de igual manera sus espadas, el duelo comenzó; Kagome por su parte estaba tan concentrada en defenderse, que no noto como el demonio herido se colocaba de pie y se diría en la misma dirección de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

El demonio ambarino comenzaba a fastidiarse, aquel cuervo era sin duda bueno, pero no lograba acertar un buen golpe, giro hacia la chica, la cual al parecer solo se defendía y no aprovechaba los errores de su atacante y dañarlo profundamente.

—No puedes solo esquivar, tienes que atacar—Le indico Sesshomaru.

La chica no quería matar a nadie, simplemente no se atrevía, al igual que tenía miedo de perder el control y de que sus poderes dañaran a alguien más; En el pasado, le había ocurrido y había destruido todo a su paso, aquellas escenas permanecían en su conciencia, así como el hecho de matar a alguien, no estaba dispuesta a cargar con una muerte, no estaba segura de poder sobrellevarlo.

—Sabemos quién eres—Dijo uno de los demonios de pronto—Eres la portadora de la perla, solo ven con nosotros y dejamos en paz a tus amigos.

—No, gracias ya fui una dama en apuros y no me gusto.

— ¡Entonces vendrás a la fuerza!

De nuevo atacaron, Kagome decidió que era hora de proporcionarle dolor al demonio, por lo que mientras luchaba con su contrincante, comenzó analizar sus puntos débiles, encontrando un espacio entre sus costilla, en donde de un solo movimiento introdujo su arma, perforando inmediatamente al demonio, este grito de dolor y al caer al suelo se llevó el arma de la chica. La miko miraba como se revolcaba de dolor el demonio alado, quería recuperar su arma, pero tanto movimiento se lo impedía. Miro hacia Sesshomaru el cual utilizaba su látigo una y otra vez sobre su enemigo. Entonces la energía de Inuyasha se debilito, indicando que había sido herido, busco la energía de su hermana, la cual estaba acercándose, rápidamente giro hacia aquella dirección y vio con horror, como el demonio sin una ala sujetaba por el cabello, la cual tenía una mano sobre su vientre y la otra en su cabeza.

— ¡Suéltala ahora! —Ordeno Kagome con suma molestia.

—Ella será el pago que reclame por el ala que me cortaste, perra—Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

Kagome cerró los ojos y concentro su energía en su mano, unas llamas en color rosa surgieron, llamando la atención de los presentes, Sesshomaru, tenía sujeto del cuello a su contrincante y noto como el demonio que permanecía en el suelo, aún vivo, tenía enterrado el arma de la chica. De pronto una fuerte ráfaga envolvió el bosque ocasionando que las ramas de los arboles crujiera, el demonio ambarino le dio un fuerte golpe a su contrincante y este callo desmayado, concentro su atención de nuevo en la chica, la cual sin duda se encontraba concentrando una gran cantidad de energía, confiaba en que solo dañaría al demonio y no a su hermana.

— ¡No te lo repetiré otra vez, suéltala! —Ordeno de nuevo la chica mirando fijamente al demonio.

—No lo hare, perra, matare a tu hermana y me comeré a la aberración que lleva en su vientre.

La chica se enojó aún más y rápidamente corrió hacia el demonio, quien se sorprendió por su rapidez. Sin pensarlo dos veces la miko se dirigió hacia su pecho y de una sola vez introdujo su puño y pudo sentir su corazón, el cual estrujó provocando que su atacante soltara a Kikyo y gritara de dolor. El cuerpo del demonio se paralizo y fue envuelto por el mismo tono rosa, el cual de un momento a otro se desintegro.

Los otros dos demonios, miraron con horror como su compañero había sido destruido, Kikyo miraba con sorpresa a su hermana, quien tenía la mano cubierta de sangre. La chica se giró hacia los otros dos demonios y estos como pudieron trataron de escapar, pero Sesshomaru se los impidió sujetándolos con su látigo, la chica al ver esto llevo su mano hacia el látigo y transfirió su energía, envolviéndolos de igual manera y desapareciéndolos de una vez por todas.

Kagome miro su mano, cubierta de sangre y para su sorpresa sin ningún daño por parte del látigo venenoso del demonio ambarino. Todas aquellas historias del poder de la perla eran reales, destruir desde adentro a alguien era posible, ella misma había terminado con la vida de los tres cuervos, sus manos le temblaron y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Un miedo intenso se apodero de ella, había asesinado a tres personas y no solo eso, la forma en que lo hizo, sintió la una mano en su espalda y su instinto fue apartarse. Sesshomaru se aproximó de nuevo hacia ella y la capturo entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha quien efectivamente había sido atacado por el demonio, recién despertaba y se dirigía hacia su esposa, la cual se encontraba en el suelo y tenía una expresión de angustia. Alzo la vista y miro como los demonios habían desaparecido, pero para su sorpresa sus energías igual lo habían hecho, como si de un momento a otra desaparecieran de la tierra. Observo como Sesshomaru abrazaba a la chica, quien se encontraba manchada con sangre y lloraba amargamente, sin duda aquel poder intenso que sintió debió provenir de ella.

—Ella es…

—La portadora de la perla de shikon—Finalizo Kikyo.

Kagome estaba consciente de que su hermana y mejor amigo, ya sabían de su poder, temió su rechazo pero se odiaba a ella misma, por perder el control y utilizar a tal grado su poder, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera detenido, podría haber incluso dañado a su hermana o a Sesshomaru.

Abrió los ojos y miro con gran dolor como su hermana Kikyo parecía tener una mirada llena de decepción, en ese momento sintió que había algo de verdad en lo que le había dicho Hiroki, la perla solo trae destrucción, muerte y tristeza, ahora mismo frente a sus ojos estaba las consecuencias de tal peculiar don.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y disculpen una vez más por el pequeño retraso, espero con ansias sus comentarios. Los quiero muchos a cada uno de ustedes. Besos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]

 **Kuro1989:** Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, siéntete libre de opinar lo que gustes, aprecio la libre expresión. Me alegra que ahora te guste mucho y espero tus próximas opiniones con mucho gusto. Saludos y que estés bien.

 **Faby Sama:** Tu tan linda como siempre :] pero no tengas miedo de Kagura, tal vez si planea algo, pero por lo recién sucedido ni tiempo de actuar va a tener, así que no te preocupes por ella. De la si hay que tener es de la emperatriz, esta que ni el sol la calienta jajaja. Me alegra que te guste la aparición de Miroku y espero que la de Sango aún más, aun me falta más interacción entre ellos, que esperemos verla en el próximo capítulo. Saludos y que estés bien.

 **Miss Elyon:** Hola muchas gracias por tan bellas palabras y espero verte más seguido por aquí, sin duda eres bienvenida, te mando muchos saludos, espero que te encuentres bien. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Veros** : Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios :] Bueno comencemos, por desgracia Naraku ama mucho a Kagome, ya que la ve como todo lo que debió haber sido su madre, por lo que me temo que no tendrá otro amor, al menos no por ahora. Pasando al siguiente punto, desde que comencé la historia supe que todos los personajes tendrían que aparecer, era justo y necesario, por lo que esperemos que en las próximas actualizaciones aparezcan aún más. Sin duda la emperatriz es una buena villana y sabe cómo ocultar todo, bueno casi todo, ya que tendrá su merecido por parte de nuestra pareja protagonista, es solo cuestión de esperar. Saludos y que te encuentres bien.

 **Nette san** : Hola, espero que te encuentres bien. Sin duda la emperatriz es muy astuta, pero ya llegara la persona que es su punto débil y desistirá de sus planes por querer conquistar el mundo, jajaja definitivamente está loca, pero bueno. Pasando a otro punto, espera más apariciones de Sango y Miroku, aún me falta desarrollar más sus papeles en la historia, por lo que no desesperes. Muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de la historia. Nos vemos la próxima actualización. Saludos :]


	25. Capítulo 25

Hola, muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos, ya sea que dejes o no comentarios, de igual manera se te agradece. Pero me encantaría que opinaran más, sin duda estoy agradecida enormemente por las que me comentan desde el inicio de la historia y las nuevas que han ido anexándose. Pero me gustarían escuchas las opiniones de los demás. Sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo, el cual disfrute escribir, espero que de igual manera ustedes les pase lo mismo, saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

 **Nota: al final del capítulo respondo a los comentarios. *o***

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 25: Tregua.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Cuestionó Shinki jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—Siento traer malas noticias—Dijo Miroku.

Ambos se encontraban en medio del bosque a altas hora de la noche, el demonio Ogro permanecía tranquilo recostado sobre un tronco; Miroku por su parte se encontraba indeciso, no sabría cómo tomaría aquella noticia, si había aprendido algo, en estos últimos años que había sido criado por él, es que era muy impredecible.

—No te guardes nada Miroku, dime—Exigió saber el pelirrojo.

—Bien, en primer lugar el clan de los cuervos ya sabe que Kagome es la portadora de la perla de Shikon—realizó una pausa para analizar la expresión del demonio al ver que nada cambiaba prosiguió—En segunda, enviaron a los tres hijos de Kuno a secuestrarla.

—Supongo que no lograron su cometido—Afirmó.

—No solo no lograron su objetivo, sino que fueron destruidos, bueno mejor dicho se convirtieron en cenizas—Dijo enfatizando sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Dónde se encontraban los nuestros? —Cuestiono tranquilamente.

—Eso es otra cuestión, antes de atacar a Kagome y sus amigos, asesinaron a los nuestros.

La expresión del demonio pelirrojo se transformó, pequeñas arrugas se presentaron en su frente, indicando su molestia por dicha noticia. Miroku guardo silencio a la espera de que le indicaran proseguir con su narrativa.

— ¿Qué más ocurrió?

—Uno de los atacantes, se fue en contra de la hermana embarazada de la chica, saliéndose de control todo.

— ¿Y su espada?

—En medio de la pelea, la perdió.

—Esto nos da una gran lección, ella aún no controla su poder, lo cual perjudica mi plan.

—Sugiero, posponer unas semanas más tu plan y ayudar a la chica—Indicó Miroku—Según lo que me narro Sesshomaru, ella desintegro a los tres, uno tras otro.

— ¿Daño a alguien más?

—No, pero su hermana y cuñado, ya saben su identidad.

—Eso es lo de menos, creo que lo mejor es llevarla ante Midoriko.

El chico miro con asombro al demonio, el cual miro hacia el cielo, admirando por unos segundos la luna, para después volver su mirada hacia él.

—Es primordial que ella aprenda a controlar sus poderes y no hay lugar mejor, que la cueva sagrada—Confesó el pelirrojo.

—De acuerdo, nuestra informante conoce muy bien ese lugar—Informo el monje con una sonrisa.

El demonio pelirrojo no pudo pasar por alto aquella recién sonrisa por parte de su pupilo, hacia el recién nombramientos de la chica, la cual trabajaba como su informante dentro del palacio.

—Aquella chica ha ayudada mucho a nuestra causa, agradécele de mi parte.

—Lo hare, ¿Cuándo partimos?

—Primero habla con la chica, yo iré personalmente por Kagome—Dijo Shinki—Nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea de los exterminadores en dos días.

El chico afirmo con la cabeza y acto seguido salió corriendo de ahí, el demonio pelirrojo miro hacia el palacio imperial.

—Esto te dará tiempo de pensar en tu próxima jugada Fumiko, ya que te daré unos días de tregua.

Al mencionar esto, el demonio dio un último vistazo al palacio, el cual se encontraba cercado por diversos guardias, le dio la espalda y salió gran velocidad rumbo a las tierras del oeste; No podía ni siquiera imaginar por lo que estaba pasando aquella pequeña miko, la cual de seguro estaba envuelta en un mar de lágrimas por haber matado a tres demonios.

Mientras corría a gran velocidad, recordó cuando mato a su primer enemigo, era muy joven y por varias noches no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que tenía pesadillas e incluso alucinaciones con ellos. Pero con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a que hay personas en el mundo que merecen morir, un claro ejemplo era aquella mujer que una vez amo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hina se encontraba cargando una charola, recorría con gran velocidad, pero no la suficiente para que no se callera lo que llevaba. En su rostro pecoso se podría distinguir la preocupación, al doblar en uno de los pasillos, se encontró con el demonio ambarino, el cual le indico que le diera la bandeja, a lo cual la chica se negó rotundamente.

—Mi señora no quiere ver a nadie —Informo la chica.

—Solo quiero saber su estado—Indico el demonio—créeme, yo no soy el enemigo.

—Ha estado durmiente, solo despierta para comer y bañarse—Comento la chica preocupada—Ya son dos días, que esta de esa forma, no quiere hablar con nadie.

—Hazle saber que estoy pendiente de ella.

La chica afirmo con la cabeza y siguió su camino, dándole una última mirada al atractivo demonio, siguió con su misión, llevar a toda costa el desayuno de su querida señora; desconocía lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando fueron por la revisión de la hermana de Kagome, ellos habían regresado ya muy tarde, la miko se encontraba salpicada de sangre y yacía, desmayada, en los brazos del demonio ambarino.

Todos en la mansión se preocuparon de sobre manera, por su parte Kikyo e Inuyasha se encontraban bien, uno que otro herida, pero al fin de cuentas bien. Al pedir una explicación, el mayor de los hermanos Taisho, menciono que habían sufrido un accidente con el carruaje y que unos ladrones quisieron robarles. Inuyasha afirmo aquella historia, por lo que no les quedo de otra, que aceptar dicha explicación.

Cuando la chica despertó en medio de la madrugada, comenzó a gritar, preocupando a sus doncellas, las cuales avisaron inmediatamente a Toga y su esposa, quienes al ver el estado de la chica decidieron llamar a un sanador, el cual tuvo que sedarla, desde eso ella habían estado bajo los efectos de aquella medicina.

— ¡Hina apresúrate! —Exclamo Kanabe desde la puerta.

La joven pelirroja se introdujo a la habitación, mientras que su compañera cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Observo como la chica, se encontraba sentada en la cama, su cabellera negra estaba algo desarreglada y aun llevaba su yukata blanca, por su frente corrían pequeñas gotas de sudor.

— ¿Hace cuánto que despertó? —Cuestiono a su compañera en voz baja.

—Recién, no ha gritado, pero parece que aún está bajo los efectos del medicamento.

La doncella dejo sobre la mesa la bandeja y con sumo cuidado se sentó en la cama, a un lado de la pelinegra, la cual permanecía con la mirada perdida.

—He traído el desayuno, son sus favoritos, panques con fresa.

La chica no contesto, solo permaneció sentada con la mirada perdida.

—Me he encontrado con el joven Sesshomaru.

La expresión de la sacerdotisa no cambio en lo absoluto, la joven doncella al no ver ninguna clase de cambio, opto por dejar de lado el tema.

—Dijo que se encontraba al pendiente de usted.

La mente de la chica no estaba en Sesshomaru, si no lo ocurrido hacía ya dos días, cuando mato a los tres demonios del clan de los cuervos, aquella sensación de ser invadida por un gran poder, volvía una y otra vez; descubrió que al dormir aquel sentimiento desaparecía, para su suerte no había soñado, por lo que busco refugio en el sueño. No quería ver a nadie, no sabría cómo mirarlos, sentía que había decepcionado a todos. La mirada de decepción de su querida hermana, permanecía en su mente.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermana? —Cuestiono de pronto la chica, haciendo que ambas doncellas le prestaran atención.

—Ella está bien, en lo que cabe, puesto que en los últimos días sus contracciones han aumentado, ya han llamado a la partera.

— ¿Él bebe está bien?

—Sí, los dos están bien—Informo Kanabe.

Kagome se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, ambas chicas la siguieron, curiosas por saber que era lo que pretendía. La bañera estaba completamente llena, pero el agua estaba fría, la sacerdotisa se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente y se introdujo en ella. Las dos doncellas miraron con asombro como la chica comenzaba a tallar su piel, cuando en ocasiones pasadas, ellas eran la que hacían el trabajo, puesto que la chica ni se movía.

— ¿Está bien la temperatura del agua? —Cuestiono Hina.

—Sí, necesito que este helada—Indico la chica siguiendo con su labor de tallar su cuerpo.

—Amaneció sudada, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Indagó Kanabe.

—No me encuentro del todo bien—Dijo con la voz tranquila.

—Sabe que cuenta con nuestra ayuda—Indico Hina.

—Comprendo, pero hay cosas que están mejor así, por su seguridad es mejor que no sepan más.

—Pero señorita…

—Apenas termine, desayunare y volveré a la cama, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran, solo déjenme dormir.

Ambas chica no tuvieron otra opción y salieron del cuarto de baño, mirándose entre sí, desconcertadas por la actitud de la chica, la cual al menos ya comenzaba a conversar.

—Creí que al mencionarle sobre el joven Sesshomaru, ella me pediría que lo llame—Confeso Hina en un susurro.

— ¿Crees que él tiene algo que ver con lo que paso? —Cuestiono Kanabe.

—Claro, como explicas que solo ellos tres fueron, pero al regresar el joven Sesshomaru cargaba en sus brazos a la señorita—Indico Hina.

—Ambas sabemos que ellos tiene una atracción, la cual en todos los sentidos es incorrecto, ya que ambos están casados.

—Eso es lo de menos, recordemos que esos matrimonios fueron arreglos, ellos realmente se aman.

—A lo mejor algo paso, lo cual afecto mucho a la señorita, por eso ha decidido aislarse de todos.

Ambas analizaron la situación, pretendiendo establecer un plan, para que la joven regrese a como era antes.

—No podemos hacer nada, solo permanecer a su lado y obedecer—Confeso Kanabe.

—Comprendo tu punto, pero no está de más hablar con el joven Sesshomaru—Dijo Hina.

—Estás loca, no podemos involucrarlo.

—Al contrario, bueno si no quieres yo lo hago sola, creo que él puede solucionar todo esto.

Kanabe observo como Hina se retiraba de la habitación, aquella pequeña chica pecosa era muy tenaz.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha se encontraba de pie, frente a la habitación de Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba regresando. Sus miradas se cruzaron, comprendiendo el porqué de su visita, el mayor abrió la puerta y dejo que el hanyu pasara. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa blanca.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu mujer? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Sus contracciones han aumentado, en el transcurso de la tarde la partera vendrá.

— ¿Supones que hoy debe nacer tu cachorro?

—Sí, presiento que así será.

—Puedo suponer, ¿Qué quieres una explicación de lo que paso hace dos días?

— ¡Desde luego que sí!

—En otro tiempo, ni siquiera permitiría que estuvieras dentro de mi habitación—Indico Sesshomaru—Pero me temo que he cambiado.

—Kagome tiene un poder sin igual, no me refiero al que vi hace dos días—Puntualizo Inuyasha—Si no que ella tiene el don de poder cambiar a las personas.

—Eso no lo cuestiono.

—He venido porque necesito que me explique, ¿Desde cuándo sabias de sus poderes?

—Sucedieron muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero lo supe desde el día que la tome como mi aprendiz.

—No soy nadie para cuestionarte sobre tu relación con ella, pero estamos decepcionados.

— ¿Estamos?

Inuyasha se colocó de pie y camino hacia la ventana más próxima, admirando por unos minutos los árboles, para luego volver sus ojos dorados en su hermano.

—Kikyo y yo estamos decepcionados, no confiaron en nosotros.

—Acordamos que lo mejor era no decirle a nadie.

—Entiendo que quisiste protegerla, pero Kikyo no ha parado de llorar por ello.

—Kagome es fuerte, podrá superar todo.

—El poder de la perla es muy fuerte, el alma de Kagome es fuerte pero, me temo que sus sentimientos sean los más afectados—Menciono el hanyu—En la batalla hace dos días, por temor a que le pase algo a Kikyo, perdió el control.

—Destruyo al enemigo—Señalo Sesshomaru.

—Eso lo entiendo y le agradezco, ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si no se detenía?

—Yo estaba ahí.

—En un principio pensé que era un capricho tuyo querer estar con ella, incluso Kikyo y yo contribuimos un poco en eso—Confesó Inuyasha.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que contribuyeron?

—Desde un principio tratamos de unirlos, para que Kagura se quedara en el palacio y Kagome aquí.

—Me temo que sus esfuerzos fracasaron, ya que fue todo lo contrario.

—Al descubrir lo que realmente es Kagome, pensamos que solo querías estar con ella por su don—Menciono sentándose de nuevo frete a su hermano—Pero analicé un poco más la situación y me di cuenta, de que ustedes en verdad tiene un gran lazo.

—Nunca pensé sentir algo por alguien, en un principio quise creer que era el poder de la perla, el cual me obligaba a quererla—Indico—Pero al estar separados por año y medio, aquel sentimiento de necesidad, seguía presente, entonces lo supe, no era la perla.

—Increíble hermano, esas palabras es lo más sentimental y cursi que has dicho en toda tu vida.

Sesshomaru gruño en señal de molestia, mientras que el hanyu no pudo evitar carcajearse; ya que consideraba que su hermano, por su misma naturaleza, nunca expresaría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Debía de agradecerle a la más joven de las hermanas, ya que desde su llegada hubo un gran cambio en el yokai.

—De acuerdo, dejo de molestarte, pero pasando a otra tema, ¿Por qué lo ocultaron? —Cuestiono con un rostro más sereno.

—Sencillo, por la familia imperial—Informo el demonio.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes de la familia imperial? —Cuestiono con sumo interés el hanyu.

—Fumiko es la que está detrás de todo.

—En otro momento, me hubiera sorprendido, pero ahora, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de ella, incluso nuestro padre comienza a tenerle desconfianza.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Shinki y el han intercambiado mucho correo, sabes que ambos no confían en nadie más del consejo.

—En su debido tiempo, le contare sobre Kagome.

—Creo que él ya lo sospecha.

—Si eso es verdad, seguiremos adelante con el plan.

— ¿Qué más me ocultas Sesshomaru?

—A su tiempo te enteraras.

—Solo te pido que cuides de Kagome, después de todo la considero como mi hermana.

—Todo lo que hago, es por su bien.

Inuyasha se colocó de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes giro hacia su hermano.

—Infórmale a Kagome que hoy nacerá su sobrino, ambos queremos que participe en el parto.

—Se lo hare saber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos en el palacio imperial se encontraban fascinados con la recién recuperación del emperador Onigumo, el cual había acudido a varias juntas del consejo, visitado algunas aldeas aledañas, esta última yendo en caballo.

Los pobladores al ser testigos de la mágica recuperación del monarca, se sintieron más que protegidos, ya que la recién intromisión al palacio, al igual que los rumores de que la perla de shikon estaba por renacer, comenzaba a crear en sus seguidores miedo.

Puesto que por muchas generaciones, el tema de la gema, era sinónimo de guerra. Sin sumarle que en los últimos años el tratado de paz entre ambas razas estaba fragmentándose poco a poco.

Fumiko observaba en silencio como su esposo, se bajaba del caballo, regresando de una cacería, celebrada en su honor en una de las aldeas vecinas. Sonrió al ver cuán recuperado había estado en esos últimos días, sin duda tendría que darle un generoso pago a Tsubaki, aquella medicina en verdad había funcionado. Después de todos estaban en una época de tregua, para que todos sus enemigos bajaran la guardia y cuando estuvieran sin preocupación alguna, ella movería sus piezas y la guerra daría inicio.

— ¿Dónde está Sango? —Cuestiono Fumiko a sus damas.

La tres chicas se miraron entre si y no supieron que responder, la monarca realizo una mueca, haciéndole saber su descontento. Una de las chicas, se arrodillo frente a ella y se dispuso a informar.

—Ella no se ha sentido bien últimamente, por lo que ha estado en reposo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Anoche.

— ¿Por qué nadie me lo vino a informar?

—No creímos que le importara.

La mujer miro con enojo a la chica y le planto una bofetada, al no medir su fuerzo la chica fue a parar al suelo, sujetando con gran pena y dolor su mejilla. La otras dos doncellas permanecieron inmunes ante tal acto, el emperador quien no pudo pasar por desapercibido tal acción, se dirigió hacia su esposa.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Fumiko? —Cuestiono Onigumo.

Las tres doncellas se arrodillaron ante el monarca, en señal de disculpas. La mujer demonio ignoro esa acción y se dirigió a su esposo.

—Mi doncella favorita, está enferma y nadie pretendía informármelo—Indico la Inu.

— ¿Te refieres a la nueva, la que es hija del difunto Houko?

—Así es querido.

—Ira a verla el Sanador imperial —Informo el emperador.

—Eso me complacería mucho.

Una de las doncellas, permaneció en su lugar, arrodillada y hablo.

—Ya fue atendida, dijeron que fue fatiga, le recetaron descanso.

El emperador estaba por hablar pero Fumiko lo detuvo, se acercó a la chica y le indico que se colocara de pie.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará así? —Cuestiono la mujer.

—Una semana, eso dijo el sanador.

—Bien, ya que eres la que más tiempo tiene conmigo, confiare en ti.

La joven doncella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, sin duda la emperatriz cambiaba cada dos meses de doncellas, por lo que ella ya llevaba un año, se podría decir que era la primera que permanecía a su lado por más tiempo. La emperatriz les indico que se marcharan, dirigiendo su atención a su esposo.

—Por lo que veo hoy amaneciste con una buena salud—Menciono la mujer tranquilamente.

—Todo gracias a ti, la medicina me ha ayudado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Tal vez sea tiempo de estar a solas—Indico Onigumo abrazando por la cintura.

La mujer realizo una pequeña mueca, la cual podría pasar por una sonrisa.

—Quisiera, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer con el harén, tenemos una enorme saturación.

—Puedes hacerlo más tarde.

—Mejor nos vemos más tarde, por ahora tengo entendido que tienes una junta.

—Bien, lo dejamos para después.

El emperador la soltó y la mujer agradeció por tal ruptura, no soportaba estar junto a él, pero sabía que tendría que tener mucha paciencia para poder lograr su cometido.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Los gritos de Kikyo recorrían toda la casa, la menor de las sacerdotisas salía de su habitación a toda prisa, seguida de Sesshomaru y sus dos doncellas. Izayoi y Toga, quienes se encontraban en el jardín disfrutando de una taza de té, habían entrado rápidamente. Kagura, se encontraba despertando de su siesta, por lo que ahora se dirigía algo somnolienta al lugar donde se encontraba la joven madre.

El sol estaba por ocultarse, la partera, quien había llegado un poco después de la hora del almuerzo, había permanecido a lado de la futura madre. Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo frente a la puerta del habitación, Inuyasha junto con la partera salieron, el padre primerizo se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios, su rostro claramente lo revelaba.

—Bien requiero del apoyo de dos mujeres—Indico la anciana.

Las tres mujeres intercambiaron miradas, Kagome recién se había enterado de que Kikyo la solicitaba para el nacimiento, por lo que únicamente se disputaba un puesto.

— ¡Ni de loca entro ahí! —Indico Kagura apartándose—No deseo ver sufrir a Kikyo.

Izayoi sujeto la mano de Kagome y dirigieron su atención a la partera.

—Necesitare agua caliente, licor por si se desmalla y muchas toallas limpias.

Las doncellas de Kagome se dirigieron con suma rapidez a buscar todo, por lo que en menos de 10 minutos, todo fue entregado en la habitación, los tres hombres y Kagura, permanecieron fuera de la habitación. Mientras que las otras tres mujeres permanecían dentro, ayudando al parto.

Kikyo estaba tan concentrada en el dolor de sus contracciones, que no presto mucha atención sobre quien se encontraba en la habitación con ella. Una contracción hizo que gritara de dolor, por lo que Kagome al verla en ese estado se acercó rápidamente y sujeto con gran fuerza su mano.

La futura madre, giro rápidamente hacia la persona que sostenía su mano y al ver a su hermana menor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la portadora de la perla extendió su otra mano y limpio su rostro, el cual se encontraba colorado.

—Lo siento mucho Kagome—Expreso Kikyo en medio del dolor.

—No te preocupes, ahora estoy contigo—Menciono Kagome acariciando su rostro.

—Tengo miedo—Confeso la joven.

—Todo saldrá bien, solo enfócate en tu bebe, ¿No quieres verlo?

—Sí, quiero verlo ya.

La partera, terminaba de acomodar todo y le indico a Izayoi que sostuviera la otra mano de la chica, al igual que esta se colocara en posición sentada y que abriera ambas piernas, de igual manera le dio la opción de colocarle un paño en la boca para que mordiera, pero esta se negó rotundamente. La anciana, se concentró entonces en proseguir, había atendido a muchos partos de hanyus, por lo que esperaba que este saliera bien.

—Bien, has dilatado lo suficiente y tus contracciones son más seguidas—Indico la partera— ¡Ustedes dos sostengan su mano y no dejen que se mueva mucho! ¡Ahora estas lista para pujar Kikyo!

— ¡Duele mucho! —Expreso con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, dolerá mucho, pero ten en tu mente a tu hijo, cierra los ojos e imagínatelo y puja lo más que puedas.

Una contracción, de las más fuertes sacudió el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa obligándola a gritar y a pujar, mientras que apretaba con gran fuerza la mano de sus dos acompañantes, estas hicieron una mueca de incomodidad, pero soportarían, después de todo, la chica ahí recostada era la que se encontraba sufriendo más. La partera observaba como la joven madre pujaba y de un momento a otro la fuente se rompió, dejando apreciar un líquido combinado con sangre y otros fluidos; pudo divisar a una pequeña mata de cabello azabache asomándose por la entrada de la mujer.

— ¡Puedo ver su cabeza, sigue pujando! —Expreso la anciana.

—Puja hermana, una vez más—Alentó Kagome sosteniendo su mano.

— ¡Tú puedes Kikyo! —Intervino Izayoi mientras que limpiaba el sudor de la chica.

Todo esto, era escuchado por los de afuera, Inuyasha se encontraba muy nervioso, no podría siquiera imaginarse por todo lo que estaba pasando su amada esposa; Toga le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro, indicándole que todo saldría bien, este solo pudo sonreír y seguir pendiente de lo que sucedería detrás de esa puerta.

De pronto el fuerte llanto de un bebe lleno toda la casa, los sirvientes desde su lugar, se miraron con una gran sonrisa, Inuyasha se quedó quieto, ya que pudo sentir que la energía de ambos se encontraba estable, indicando que no habría ninguna complicación.

Un pequeño bebe con el cabello negro yacía sobre el pecho de Kikyo, este lloraba enérgicamente al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cuerpo enérgicamente; la madre primeriza comenzó a llorar, al igual que las dos mujeres dentro, aquel momento era mágico, el poder participar en el nacimiento de un ser querido, sería uno de los más memorables recuerdos.

— ¡Es un barón muy enérgico! —Expreso la anciana con una sonrisa— ¿Quién le dará su primer baño?

—Kagome—Respondió Kikyo mirando a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa.

La joven miko sonrió y tomo a su sobrino con delicadeza, se acercó a la pequeña bañera sobre la mesa y siendo ayudada por sus doncellas, baño al pequeño, la cual se sorprendió al ver cómo mientras lo bañaba unas pequeñas orejas se alzaban sobre su cabellera azabache, sin duda era la combinación perfecta entre su hermana y su mejor amigo; el pequeño dejo de llorar al sentir las manos de su tía sobre su piel, disfruto el baño y la chica al terminar lo envolvió en una manta blanca.

—Se lo llevare a su padre—Indico Kagome.

Izayoi, quien se encontraba llorando por ser testigo del nacimiento de su primer nieto, permaneció junto a Kikyo, ya que venía la parte más incómoda del parto, la limpieza. La joven madre, solo pudo asentir y cerrar los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

Los presentes, miraron como Kagome salía de la habitación con el primogénito de su hermana e Inuyasha, el hanyu se acercó enseguida y Kagome se lo ofreció con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Felicidades, eres padre de un barón! —Indico la chica con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

Este sostuvo a su hijo y todos alrededor se aproximaron, admirando al pequeño cachorro que permanecía dormido en los brazos de su padre.

— ¿Cómo esta Kikyo? —Cuestiono Kagura.

—Ella está bien, se encuentran limpiándola, en un momento más podremos entrar—Indico Kagome.

Toga miraba con orgullo a su hijo, quien se había convertido en padre, podía sentir que la energía del niño era poderosa, por lo que su felicidad aumentaba el doble. Sesshomaru por su parte realmente se encontraba feliz por su hermano, quien tuvo muchas dificultades desde pequeño, pero nunca le falto el amor de su madre y de su padre; Estaba seguro de que sería un buen padre. Concentro su mirada en Kagome, puesto que todos se encontraban concentrados en el recién nacido, la chica, quien se encontraba mirando la escena se percató de la mirada y giro hacia él, respondiéndole con una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento ambos sintieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarse, pero sabían que no era prudente de su parte, por lo que tendrían que conformarse con mirarse desde lejos.

— ¡Ya pueden pasar! —Interrumpió la partera abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Inuyasha entro primero, con su pequeño en brazos, su mirada se posó en Kikyo, quien los esperaba con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, el hanyu se acercó hacia ella y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, agradeciéndole con este gesto el esfuerzo y el dolor por el que había pasado para hacer que naciera su primogénito.

— ¡Muchas gracias Kikyo, te amo! —Indico el hanyu con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos los testigos se encontraban felices, siempre el nacimiento de un bebe llenaba de felicidad una casa y la de los Taisho no sería la excepción. De pronto el pequeño al sentir de nuevo la presencia de ambos padre se movió inquieto entre los brazos de Inuyasha, se estiro un poco y abrió sus ojos, sorprendiendo a todos con un par de ojos ambarinos.

— ¡Él tiene tus ojos, estoy tan feliz! —Indico Kikyo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si estas feliz con eso, yo también, hubiera preferido que se parezca a ti! —Confeso Inuyasha observando a su cachorro.

— ¡Después de todo los ojos dorados son representantes de la familia Taisho! —Intervino Toga con orgullo.

Kagome, amaba de igual manera los ojos ambarino y le daba mucho alegría que su pequeño sobrino los haya heredado, era como ver una pequeña imagen de sus personas más queridas.

El pequeño al ver toda la intención estaba en él, no pudo evitar hacer un puchero y comenzar llorar, a lo que todos los presentes rieron.

—Sin duda heredo tus pulmones, hijo—Indico Izayoi divertida.

— ¿Cómo se llamara?—Intervino la partera.

Los recientes padres se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

—Su nombre será Yashamaru—Dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hermano.

Izayoi no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, todos estaban conscientes de que el nuevo miembro de la familia Taisho, tendría parte de ambos hermanos. Sesshomaru se acercó a la pareja y esta le sonrió, el solo podía permanecer ahí de pie, con la mirada orgullosa.

Yashamaru siguió llorando, indicando que no solo estaba incomodo sino que tenía hambre, por lo que todos comenzaron a despedirse de la pareja, siendo la última en salir Kagome, quien miraba a la pareja con gran ternura.

— ¿Te parece que en otro momento platicamos de lo ocurrido? —Cuestiono Kikyo.

—Solo dime que no te he decepcionado—Suplico Kagome.

—Por nada del mundo me decepcionaría de ti Kagome.

La portadora de la perla sonrió y salió de la habitación, se sentía ahora un poco más ligera como si la carga, con la que había cargado los últimos dos días habría aminorado, pero sin duda aún tenía una preocupación, el poder controlar su poder. Mientras recorría los pasillos hacia el jardín, comenzó a formular algún plan para poder mantener el control absoluto sobre su poder; estaba más que claro que no sería fácil pero de igual forma tendría que ser un método absolutamente rápido, puesto que la guerra estaba muy próxima.

—Estaba esperando por ti, pequeña.

El cuerpo de la chica reacciono hacia la voz, girando rápidamente y se sorprendió al encontrar al demonio pelirrojo, sentado en uno de los columpios.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestiono la chica llegando a su lado— ¡Se van a dar cuenta de que estas aquí!

—No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que estoy aquí—Menciono el demonio comenzando a columpiarse.

La chica detuvo el columpio, la mirada del demonio se concentró en ella y con gran fastidio se paró frente a ella.

—Me han informado lo que paso.

— Así que has venido a sermonearme —Contesto la miko cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—No tengo tenemos tiempo para perder en sermones, tu misma ya lo has hecho, de eso estoy seguro.

Kagome se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, nunca pensó que aquel demonio pudiera predecir esa clase de cosas.

— ¿Entonces para que has venido? —Indago la chica.

—Necesitamos una solución rápida, ahora que tenemos una tregua.

— ¿Tregua?

—Sí, larga historia.

—Ven conmigo, necesitamos irnos cuanto antes, no queda mucho tiempo.

Shinki tomo el brazo de la chica, a lo que esta reacciono enseguida, apartándose del demonio.

—No me puedo ir así —Indico la chica desconcertada.

—No hay tiempo de dar explicaciones, la guerra estallara más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero no puedo, estoy bajo el cuidado de la familia y si desaparezco podrían acusarlos de traición.

—Tú hiciste un juramento, pequeña.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo irme ahora, al menos dame un día para buscar un pretexto.

—No, simplemente no hay tiempo—Indico el demonio serio.

La chica permanecía en su papel, estaba claro que quería ayuda pero no pretendía desaparecer como si nada, tenía que arreglar las cosas con su hermana, de igual manera tenía un asunto pendiente con Sesshomaru y quería permanecer más tiempo con Yashamaru.

—Veo que no me dejar otra opción.

Kagome apenas y pudo comprender lo que aquellas palabras quisieron expresar, ya que el demonio con gran agilidad de coloco detrás de ella y sintió como le daba un fuerte golpe en el cuello, después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad. Shinki acomodo a la chica entre sus brazos, estaba consciente de que cuando despertara estaría hecha una furia, pero en tiempos desesperados se requerían de medidas desesperadas; por lo que no había tiempo que perder y el plan que incluía la cueva donde se creó la gema, tendría que entrar en marcha.

Estaba por dar un salto fuera de la mansión, pero la presencia del demonio ambarino, lo detuvo, podía sentir claramente como su poder demoniaco fluía, sin duda estaba furioso, no tendría por qué culparlo, incluso lo comprendía; el amor podía segar a cualquier persona, sea humano o demonio.

— ¡Aparta tus manos de ella! —Gruño Sesshomaru.

Shinki giro hacia el demonio, pudo distinguir que el demonio estaba molesto.

—Ella estará bien, es solo que debo llevármela.

— ¿Para qué y por qué esta noqueada?

—Larga historia, pero ya la conoces, no quería ir.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Miroku me informo lo que paso.

—Le dije todo.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco, ahora debo llevármela para tratar de que controlar su poder.

—Yo voy igual.

—Me temo que esta vez no podrás acompañarnos, solo me estorbaras.

El ambarino se acercó y lo miro de forma desafiante, Shinki no tenía ya más tiempo para perder y aquella escenas de celos, por parte del joven demonio ya comenzaba a fastidiarle.

—Solo tengo la intención de ayudar, ya que como sabrás es parte crucial del plan para derrocar a la familia imperial, no tengo otras intenciones con ella—Informo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Ella estará bien?

—Es fuerte, por lo que me temo a decir que sí.

Sesshomaru se acercó al rostro de la chica y le dejo un beso en los labios, el ogro tuvo que girar su rostro para no interrumpir aquel romántico momento.

—Si algo le pasa, te matare—Informo Sesshomaru.

—Bien, tienes mi palabra.

Acto seguido, Shinki dio un gran salto, alejándose de la mansión Taisho, el peliplata observaba como ambos se alejaban, una parte de él quería ir corriendo tras ella, pero la otra, la parte coherente, le indicaba que era mejor quedarse y confiar en la chica, después de todos muchas cosas habían sucedido entre ambos, las suficientes como para que ambos estén seguros de los sentimientos el uno por el otro;

Su lazo había sido trazado desde la primera vez que sus ojos toparon, ahora estaba seguro que necesita a su lado a la pequeña sacerdotisa, ambos se complementaban el uno al otro. Confiaba en que el ogro haría lo que le prometió y que ella lograría controlar su poder, pero aunque tenía fe en su poder, no consideraba algo prudente que ella aprendiera algo tan rápido, siempre había la posibilidad de que algo malo sucediera.

Miro hacia la luna, la cual se escondía detrás de las nubes, solo esperaba que su regreso fuera lo más pronto posible, después de todo tenían varios asuntos pendientes, los cuales estaba gustoso por concluir, al pensar en lo último una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Continuara…

Este capítulo tendrá segunda parte, siendo el número 26, ¡que emoción! Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y llegar hasta el final, los quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes, besos.

Atte: Ina-chan :]

 **Faby sama** : Hola, una vez más saludándote y agradeciéndote por ser una de las primeras en comentar, lo aprecio mucho. Bueno, pues en primer lugar, nuestra pareja está que arde, definitivamente muero ya por hacer el lemo, pero aún falta, me estoy preparando para ese momento. :] jejeje y pues tu duda fue contestada, Kikyo si estaba decepcionada, pero porque no le informaron, ya que recordemos que la pareja, Inuyasha y Kikyo son fieles admiradores de la pareja protagonistas, algo así como los fanáticos que dar ánimos a los jugadores, jajaja, Eso comienza a ser un tedioso, ya que ella sabe muy bien quien es el que está detrás de todo, ahora lo culminante será cuando ambos estén cara a cara, me refiero a Shinki y Fumiko o_o sin más me despido, que estés bien.

 **Kuro 1989:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que tú también te encuentres bien. Efectivamente el juego ha comenzado y ambos están analizando cuál será su mejor estrategia para derrotar a su contrincante. Gracias por los ánimos y espero verte en la próxima actualización, saludos :]

 **Emily-san:** Muchas gracias por tu preferencia, me emociona que cada vez sean más comentando y opinando, respeto y aprecio ese gesto. Así es me da algo de pena Kagura, pero como dices perdió algo que nunca fue de ella, eso es toda la verdad, por desgracia los celos que le tiene a su pequeña hermana acabaran por consumirla y si no cambia esto la llevara a su fin, literal. Respondiendo a lo segundo, así es le prometió a Kagome que no la mataría, pero no dijo nada de hacerla sufrir lentamente y aún más de meterse con su orgullo, jejeje así que dejémoslo hasta ahí, sino daré muchos spoilers. No me considero una buena escritora, lo que hago es por pasión y gusto, por lo que me gusta seguir aprendiendo, pero me emociona tus palabras, sin duda lograras todo lo que propongas, y si escribes ese libo que tienes en mente, házmelo saber, que me muero por saber de qué se trata. Tienes una fan segura, saludos y que este bien, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

 **Veros:** Hola, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y darte tu tiempo de comentar, te lo agradezco. Bien, sin duda concuerdo contigo, esa Fumiko es una maldita, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que su odio mezquino hacia los humanos la cegó por completo, sacrificando incluso el amor de Shinki y de muchas más personas. Pero es necesario un villano en todas las historias y es la primera vez que hago que sea una mujer, así que me sorprende lo bien que me está quedando, jajaja. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos más escenas de Miroku y claro de Sango, así que no te lo puedes perder, jijijij. Para finalizar efectivamente tenías razón, no era decepción, era tristeza porque comprendió que la vida de su hermana menor no sería la mejor y que lo peor estaba por venir; así que en parte si estaba decepcionada por no decirle, ya que pudieron ayudarla, Inuyasha y ella. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar y nos vemos la siguiente semana, saludos :]

 **Grimya:** Hola, muchas gracia por dejar tu comentario, por lo que estoy aquí para responderlo. Efectivamente Kagome, malinterpreto la mirada de Kikyo, estaba algo decepcionada ya que consideraba que se tenían mucha confianza y que este tema de la gema, siendo algo tan grande y complicado, ella se lo hubiera dicho y juntas buscarían una solución. Por lo que hay que comprenderla. Me encanta el hecho que ames las tragedias románticas, pero temo decepcionarte, ya que al final si estarán juntos, de una u otra forma, así que te espero aquí más seguido para que seas testigo. Muchas gracias por comentar y nos vemos la próxima semana, saludos y que estés bien.


	26. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Hola a todos, les comunico que me iré de vacaciones por dos semanas, espero puedan comprender que es el único tiempo que tendré para disfrutar de mi familia, después de tanto trabajo, estudio y esfuerzo en la vida de adulto, bueno al menos es lo que intento.

Espero comprendan, que hay una vida fuera de esta pantalla y me ha tocado afortunadamente, poder disfrutar un tiempo con mi familia y con migo misma, por lo que de antemano les pido una disculpa por mi ausencia.

Les menciono que no abandonare la historia, eso se los prometo y se los juro, que hasta no terminar no me iré, por lo que no se preocupen. Esta historia ha tenido mucho de mi imaginación, tiempo y dedicación, así como sus lindos mensajes, los cuales me motivan día a día.

A pesar de que no nos conozcamos y tal vez jamás tengamos la fortuna de conocernos, ustedes son una parte importante en mi vida, la cual no se encuentra en su mejor momento, nada serio, pero sí, mi vida es algo desastrosa. Por lo que tengan por seguro que seguiré, es solo un pequeño descanso que me tomare, para, como les mencione anteriormente, estar con mi familia, descansar y ordenar mis pensamientos.

Por lo que el día 27 de Marzo del presente año, subiré el capítulo número 26, sin falta ni retrasos, por lo que les pido paciencia y comprensión, sin más que decirles me despido de ustedes, no es un adiós sino un hasta luego.

Infinidades de gracias a los que siguen la historia, a los que me han comentado que les gusta mi trabajo y claro, a todos los que me mandas mensajes, es una gran fortuna contar con todos ustedes.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]


	27. Capítulo 26

Hola, lo prometido es deuda amigos, estoy de regreso, más descansada y motiva a seguir. Espero que se encuentren bien, estos días me han servido de mucho, así que estoy decidida a continuar con la historia, por lo que les dejo el capítulo 26, espero que sea de su agrado y mil gracias por la paciencia y espera. Los quiero mucho y les doy las gracias por tanto amor, nos vemos el próximo miércoles:]

 **Nota:** En el **capítulo 28 abra lemon** , espérenlo con ansias 0v0

 **Nota 2:** **Disculpen por no contestar** , por esta única ocasión, sus comentarios del capítulo 25, espero compensárselos.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 26: Tregua (Parte 2).

Sango se encontraba admirando la luna, últimamente se encontraba más preocupada por su recién trabajo, ser una infiltrada en el palacio, que por ser ella misma. Recordó aquella última noche en la que pudo pasar tiempo con su familia, antes de que su amado padre muriera en aquella fatídica treta realizada por la emperatriz.

Desde luego que tenía conocimiento, de que esa mujer demonio era la que estaba detrás de todo aquel desastre. Por lo que al entrar al palacio, específicamente al harén, como símbolo de ayuda hacia los servicios de su padre, su objetivo fue, la venganza.

Su hermano menor Kohaku, por suerte pudo escapar, estaba segura de que él estaría bien solo, después de todo era un niño excepcional, el cual desde temprana edad aprendió a defenderse y a sobrevivir. Esa parte de su vida, la tenía controlada, pero su dolor por la pérdida de su padre, era algo que estaba presente la mayoría del tiempo.

Busco por todas las maneras posibles acercarse a la emperatriz, estaba claro que su objetivo era matarla, pero aun no planeaba como lograr que ella aceptara su gran error, justo en ese momento de crisis, conoció a Miroku. El cual debía de admitir que no lo conoció de la mejor manera, ya que un día que ella se encontraba limpiando el templo principal, puesto que el sacerdote se había ido a un retiro, se topó con este joven, el cual estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto por los alrededores del palacio, puesto que había identificado a la mayoría de la gente que habitaba el castillo.

Al iniciar con su labor de limpiar el templo, de arriba para abajo y sola, siendo este una prueba por parte de las damas que tenían ya bastante tiempo quedándose en el lugar, observo como en medio del lugar, estaba un hombre recostado, en un principio pensó que estaba muerto pero al acercarse y ver que solo se encontraba durmiendo, opto por tratar de respetarlo para que pudiera terminar su trabajo lo antes posible.

Lo sacudió un poco y el joven, que vestía con ropa de monje, no reacciono, ni a la primera ni a la décima sacudida. Por lo que molesta se colocó de cuclillas junto a él, estaba por tocar su rostro pero un rose en su parte posterior, hizo que se levantara rápidamente y mirara con enojo al hombre.

Por lo que de igual manera recordó la bofetada que le había plantado, puesto que no encontraba lo divertido en tocar a las personas sin permiso alguno. El monje se disculpó y aludió que su mano tenía vida propia, recibiendo más bofetadas por parte de la exterminadora. Su relación desde un principio había sido caótica, tiempo después de aquel incidente, lo veía de vez en cuando, descubriendo que el joven se llamaba Miroku y que era ayudante del sacerdote imperial.

Con el paso del tiempo, descubrió que al igual que ella, había perdido muchas cosas y personas. En algunas ocasiones platicaban de cómo sería la vida si la familia imperial no existiera, naciendo en ellos un lazo. Bastaron unos meses para que se conozcan y la confianza entre ellos aumentara, dando como resultado que Miroku revelara su verdadera identidad, así como los planes de Shinki.

La joven exterminadora no lo dudó ni un minuto, estaba segura de que fungiría como espía, su familia tendría que ser vengada y aún más importante, el futuro de su hermana menor tendría que ser mucho mejor, la derogación del poder de la familia imperial era la clave para que todas aquellas guerras por poder se acabaran o al menos surgiera otra clase de gobierno.

— ¿Cuánto más esperaremos? —Cuestiono Sango a su compañero.

Miroku se quitó la máscara que portaba y le sonrió a la chica.

—Deben estar por llegar—Indico Miroku—Shinki hará todo lo necesario para que ella venga.

—Sin duda Shinki, es un demonio muy peculiar, ya quiero conocerlo—Menciono la exterminadora.

—Algún día cuando tengamos tiempo de sobra, te contare su historia—Informo el monje.

—De acuerdo—Dijo mientras miraba de nuevo el cielo—Espero que después de todo esto, pueda tener tiempo de sobra.

—Ya verás que sí—finalizo el joven colocándose la mascará.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinki atravesaba la barrera que protegía la aldea de los exterminadores con Kagome en brazos, la cual seguía desmallada, recorrió todo el lugar, donde claramente se notaba que había sido abandonado recientemente, se dirigió rumbo a la cueva; al estar cerca diviso dos sobras y por sus energías, supo que una era Miroku y la otra, supuso, que era la exterminadora, que había fungido como espía dentro del palacio.

Al llegar frente a ellos, noto el asombro de la exterminadora, quien se encontraba uniformada con su ropa ninja, lista para un posible ataque. No podría ver la expresión de Miroku, puesto que llevaba su máscara colocada, pero sí pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensaba. Estaba seguro que no esperaban ver a la chica de en ese estado.

—Ella es Sango, hija de Houko—Menciono Miroku para romper aquel silencio incomodo entre los tres.

—Es un placer conocerlo al fin—Dijo Sango mirando fijamente al demonio.

—De antemano te agradezco por arriesgarte de tal modo—Indico Shinki.

—Todo sea por destruir a la familia imperial.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio al ver como Kagome despertaba, primero se estiro entre los brazos del demonio pelirrojo, de forma tan relajada y tranquila, que cualquiera pensaría que estaba tomando una agradable siesta, unos cuantos segundos después estaba completamente consiente y se dispuso a ser liberado por su captor.

Shinki quería bajarla, pero la chica se movía de tal modo que le fue imposible, por lo que la soltó de golpe, cayendo sentada en el pasto. La chica dio un alarido, en señal de dolor, dirigió una mirada de odio hacia el ogro y levantándose rápidamente se dispuso a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a secuestrarme y enzima ha noquearme? —Cuestiono la chica con enojo.

—Fue necesario, no vendrías conmigo por las buenas—Respondió Shinki con tranquilidad.

—Sé que tu sed de venganza es grande, pero no por eso tenías que secuestrarme.

La chica estaba por continuar, pero Miroku se acercó a ella y le hizo una señal con la mano, a modo de que se detuviera. Kagome noto entonces que había una chica más, la observó por unos minutos, haciendo que Sango se sintiera algo incomoda y tuviera que desviar su mirada.

— ¿Te conozco? —Cuestiono la ojiazul.

—Yo a usted sí, es la consorte imperial—Dijo Sango realizando una reverencia.

—No es necesario tanta ceremonia, ahora soy solo Kagome—Informo la chica.

—Bien, yo trabajaba en el palacio.

— ¡Con razón tu rostro me es familiar!

—Sango junto con su hermano menor, son los últimos exterminadores—Revelo de pronto Shinki.

Kagome miro con asombro a la chica, entonces aprecio más el lugar en donde se encontraban, era una aldea o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, se encontraba completamente vacía y en ruinas.

—Mi pueblo, al igual que muchos otros fue traicionado por la familia imperial—Menciono la chica.

— ¿Por eso decidiste unirte con el ogro y planearon que me secuestrara?

—Jamás me atrevería hacer eso—Menciono Sango —yo solo busco vengar a mi padre y a mi pueblo.

—Por lo visto, la familia imperial tiene muchos enemigos—Alcanzo a mencionar la miko.

Una gran energía recorrió su cuerpo, alzo la mirada encontrándose con una gran cueva, dejo de un lado a sus compañeros y camino hacia el interior de esta.

— ¿Sientes el poder? —Cuestiono el demonio ogro acercándose a ella.

—Sí y proviene de adentro—Dijo la chica— ¿Qué crees que sea?

—Entra y averígualo.

— ¿Esta es la prueba para pueda controlar el poder de la perla? —Cuestiono de repente la chica.

—Sí, nadie más, salvo tu puede entrar ahí—Reveló el yokai.

Sango y Miroku, permanecieron en su lugar, observando como la sacerdotisa apartaba su atención del demonio y se introducía a la cueva. La exterminadora estaba consciente de que las últimas palabras del demonio no eran del todo cierta, ya que todo aquel poseedor de un alma pura y que no desee el poder de la gema para su propio beneficio, podría entrar.

Kagome no miro hacia atrás y avanzo, no tenía miedo, es más podría decirse que estaba desesperada por poder controlar su poder, aquella energía comenzaba a funcionar como un imán, ya que su cuerpo simplemente avanzaba por inercia, de pronto en medio de la obscuridad pudo divisar una luz más adelante. Siguió caminando y al llegar al final de la cueva observo con gran asombro lo que se encontraba frente a ella, ahí majestuosamente se alzaba la última batalla de la creadora de la perla, la luz de la luna bañaba los cuerpos.

Se aproximó más, admirando cada detalle, pudo contar al menos a 50 demonios momificados, los cuales aprisionaban el cuerpo sin vida de la gran miko, la cual a pesar del tiempo, parecía que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos. Miro el orificio de su pecho, donde la perla había sido expulsada, de pronto un resplandor hizo que la chica cerrara los ojos, puesto que era intenso.

Al abrir los ojos, ya no se encontraba en la cueva, por lo contrario estaba en medio de un campo, se tallo los ojos y aquel bello paisaje seguía ahí, la luna ya se había ocultado y el sol resplandecía. Camino en medio del pastizal, todo estaba en silencio y una enorme tranquilidad la envolvió.

—Al fin te conozco—Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a la sacerdotisa Midoriko, la cual la miraba con una afable sonrisa.

—De seguro tienes muchas dudas, estoy segura que sabes quién soy y yo sé muy bien quien eres.

—Sí, ¿En dónde estamos? —Cuestiono Kagome mirando a su alrededor.

—Antes de morir dejé un fragmento de mi alma, la cual solo podía ser activada ante la presencia de una portadora.

—Pero yo no soy la primera.

—Lo sé, es importante que te enteres que tú serás la última portadora—Informo Midoriko cambiando su semblante por uno más serio.

— ¿Moriré? —Se atrevió a preguntar la azabache.

Midoriko le indico que caminaran por el pastizal, ambas comenzaron su lento recorrido, mientras que el sol comenzaba a calentar sus cuerpos.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta—Dijo Midoriko—Tu destino no está escrito aun, pero lo que si se es que contigo se terminan las rencarnaciones de la gema.

—Quisiera saber por qué.

—Sin duda estas aquí porque Shinki te trajo.

—Más bien me obligo—Indico la chica enfadada.

—Así que después de muchos años, el no cambia, sigue siendo un ogro sin tacto—Menciono mientras se le escapaban unas carcajadas.

—Sí, me comento que ustedes eran amigos.

—Así es, por el comencé a creer que no todos los demonios eran malos.

Kagome guardo silencio y siguió su andar al lado de la miko. Llegaron hacia un gran árbol, al parecer el más grande de todo el lugar.

—Debajo de este árbol lo conocí—Indico la miko tocando el tronco—Creo que hay una parte que el omitió, de hecho nos enamoramos el uno del otro.

—Esa parte la omitió.

—Bueno, no queda mucho tiempo y aunque me gustaría contar lo hermoso pero breve que fue nuestro romance, tengo que continuar.

—Comprendo, he venido para controlar mi poder.

—El control siempre lo has tenido, la cuestión esta que lo utilices.

—Lo intente y casi daño a gente que amo.

—Cuando la perla te elige, es consciente de que el portador puede controlar sus poderes, al igual de que sus intenciones son buenas.

— ¿Qué paso entonces con las anteriores? Me dijiste en un principio que sabías que había más.

—Las anteriores fueron protegidas sin duda por Shinki, ya que fue mi última voluntad—Informo la miko—Pero la avaricia, las guerras y el odio comenzaron a crecer, entonces lo que en un principio sirvió para mantener la paz, se convirtió en un premio, el cual sería ganado por el mejor.

—La familia imperial.

—Se autoproclamaron los superiores y colocaron en su estandarte que eran los mejores, los cuales protegerían a todos, pero eso fue mentira, ellos querían solo el reconocimiento y al enterarse de la gema, su ambición creció aún más, acumulando odio en el mundo.

— ¿Qué paso con las otras?

—Shinki en afán de ayudarlas, no les dijo toda la verdad de sus poderes, en poco tiempo fueron encontradas por la familia imperial y asesinadas.

— ¿Por qué las asesinarían? —Cuestiono la joven.

—Ellos tiene la fantasiosa idea de que al matar a la portadora, su alma sacrificada se encontraría en medio del cielo y del infierno, lo que provocaría el regreso de la perla.

—Escuche algo sobre eso.

—Pero hay algo que debes saber, la perla esta en tu interior, no me refiero a tu cuerpo físico, sino a tu alma—Indico Midoriko apartándose del árbol y concentrando su atención a la joven frente a ella.

— ¿Entonces cómo debo traerla?

—Cuando el momento llegue, la perla en su estado físico surgirá de tu interior, por lo que no debes preocuparte de ello.

— ¿Dolerá?

—Claro que sí, pero será, por increíble que suene, un dolor bueno.

—Eso espero.

—La gema fue creada junto con mi energía de miko como la de los demonios, por lo que el primer requisito es contar con ambas energías.

— ¿Te refieres a Sesshomaru? —Cuestiono la chica deduciendo las últimas palabras de la predecesora.

La miko afirmo, a lo que Kagome se sorprendió en gran medida.

—Ambos nacieron para estar juntos, el hilo rojo del destino los une.

—Eso me queda claro, pero no comprendo que papel juega el en todo esto.

—Cuando su lazo sea por fin completado e irrompible, la gema aparecerá—Revelo Midoriko enfatizando las últimas palabras.

La ojiazul seguía sorprendida por todo aquello, desde poder ver a la difunta sacerdotisa, hasta aquellas increíbles revelaciones por parte de ella.

—Aun no me queda muy claro todo lo que acabas de decir, pero he venido para controlar el poder que habita en mi interior.

—Lo principal es aceptar tus emociones, ya que no existe el control en ellas—Informo la sacerdotisa— la perla te eligió porque tienes el potencial, por lo que es solo cuestión de que tú lo creas.

—Creo en mí —Menciono Kagome.

—Si creyeras realmente en ti, aquel temor que sentiste por tu hermana, no te hubiera controlado.

—Cuando hay alguien querido involucrado, es difícil controlarme.

—Debe ser lo contrario, ya que es alguien quien tú quieres, debes aceptar esa emoción y canalizarla hacia el peligro.

—La espada que me fabricaron no ha servido de mucho.

—La espada es solo un canalizador de energía, no sirve como control.

Kagome miro con sorpresa a la miko, ya que hasta ahora creía ciegamente de que la espada era su contenedor.

—La mentira fue necesaria, ya que al tener la idea de que la espada controlaría tu energía te sentirías más aliviada.

— ¿Por qué no solo me dijeron la verdad? —Cuestiono Kagome indignada.

—Fue una prueba, debes estar feliz, ya que la has pasado.

— ¿Pero el incidente pasado?

—Tú lo has dicho fue parte del pasado, ahora que te revele que el control siempre ha estado en ti, debe ser más fácil para ti controlar tus poderes.

—Me es imposible aceptar tantas emociones, hay días que no pudo contralar todas las que tengo.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero no te estoy pidiendo que las suprimas, es solo que la transformes en confianza y fe, de que protegerás a todas las personas inocentes, así como a tus seres amados.

—Pero…

—El tiempo se agota, Kagome comprende que si fuiste escogida es por qué tienes el talento, tu alma es pura y tienes todas las cualidades para poder derrotar a la familia imperial de una vez por todas, créelo.

—Gracias Midoriko, creeré más en mí.

—Comprende también que no necesitas ni de una espada ni mucho menos de Sesshomaru para poder controlar tu poder, eres suficiente para ti.

—Eso me ha quedado más que claro, pero es necesario destruir por completo a la familia imperial.

—Por desgracia…

La imagen de Midoriko comenzó a nublarse, el tiempo se había agotado y la joven miko se había quedado con muchas dudas, aún más con lo último que estaba por revelar. Ella estaba consciente de que no quería matar a nadie, pero por lo que le había revelado la gran sacerdotisa, tal vez era necesario para mantener la paz, algo así como mantener el equilibrio del bien y el mal.

Todo se volvió negro, la miko cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo se encontraba en la cueva. Los tres que permanecían fuera, pudieron ver como la barrera que protegía la cueva desaparecía por completo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Cuestiono Sango—Esa barrera estuvo por años y ahora desaparece.

—Shinki, ¿Esto es obra de Kagome? —Cuestiono Miroku.

—Así es, ella ha podido pasar la siguiente prueba—Indico Shinki con una sonrisa.

Observaron como la joven miko salía de la cueva, la joven dirigió su atención hacia el demonio pelirrojo; el cual dedujo de que Midoriko le había revelado toda la verdad, tanto de la espada como de su relación.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa—Menciono Shinki al tener de frente a la joven miko.

—No una sino varias, me has mentido vilmente ogro—Exclamo la chica con los brazos cruzados.

—Fue necesario.

—Fue lo mismo que me dijo Midoriko.

Miroku y sango se miraron impresionados, la sacerdotisa que hacía ya bastante tiempo había perecido en batalla, despertó mágicamente, para hablar con la chica.

—Esa mujer ni muerta cambia—Menciono Shinki divertido.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerla cuando estaba viva—Indico Kagome.

—Aunque ambas son diferentes—Indico el ogro—estoy seguro que pudieron haber sido grandes amigas.

—Bien, es hora que regrese.

—No lo creo—Dijo el demonio.

—Deja de hacer esta clase de bromas, Shinki, no es divertido —Dijo la miko molesta.

—Ya todos conocen tu identidad—Revelo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? —Cuestionó con urgencia la chica.

—Estrategia de Fumiko claro, Kuno está muy enojado con la muerte de sus hijo y ha exigido que le revelen tu nombre, sin duda saben que te quedaste con los Taisho, por lo que será el primer lugar que ataquen.

— ¡Pero no se supone que hay una tregua! —Expreso la chica.

—Se ha terminado, la emperatriz ha movido sus piezas, por lo que ahora debes permanecer lejos de los Taisho.

—Pero…

—Ya le he advertido de todo esto a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Cómo que ya le advertiste a Sesshomaru?

—Antes de llevarte conmigo, el intervino y quiso detenerme, por lo que tuve que revelar todo para que te deje ir.

—Ya veo, pero aun así tenemos que volver, mi hermana acaba de dar a luz.

—Sango, nos ha informado de que el ataque será a media noche, por lo que han tendido suficiente tiempo para escapar.

—Entiendo, ¿Pero qué es lo que les dirá?

—Toda la verdad—Respondió Shinki

— ¿Con todo te refieres a lo que soy? —Cuestionó la miko nerviosa.

—Así es, considere necesario que se revelará toda la verdad.

Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en la reacción de todos al enterarse de que ella era una portadora de la perla de Shikon, solo podía esperar que lo tomaron con toda la tranquilidad posible y que no fuera objeto de prejuicio, al menos por parte de Kagura, puesto que Kikyo ya estaba enterada. Izayoi comprendería, ya que al igual que ella había nacido con un don. Por su parte Inu Taisho, tendría alguna idea de lo que ocurría, ya que conociéndolo era una persona que no se le escapaba absolutamente nada.

—Supongo, que el que todos sepan de mi existencia, cambia muchas cosas.

—Así es, todo cambia, por ahora iras con Sango y Miroku, ellos te llevaran a un refugio.

La joven miko miro a los recién nombrados, los cuales tenían una pequeña sonrisa, una parte de ella no quería irse, pero tal vez era mejor que permaneciera distante, para evitar posibles daños colaterales, confiaba en que Shinki tenía un plan mucho mejor que el de la emperatriz.

— ¿Tu qué harás? —Cuestiono la chica resignada.

—Ya va siendo tiempo de verla cara a cara, no creo que le alegre verme, pero al menos la perturbare.

— ¿Ese es tu plan, perturbarla? —Menciono con incredulidad.

—Tu misma me pediste que no la matara —Indico el ogro—por lo que hablare con ella, si no acepta rendirse, no me quedara más remedio que matarla.

—Desde luego se negara, su familia está en juego.

La chica inmediatamente pensó en Naraku, se cuestionó si él tendría conocimiento alguno de su verdadera identidad, así como de los planes macabros de su madre.

— ¿Y si el resto de la familia no tenía idea de los planes de Fumiko? —Cuestiono de pronto la miko.

—Tendrán que rendirse, si no también los mataré.

—Naraku se ha ido por encargo de su padre, no sé a dónde exactamente.

— ¿Quieres salvarlo? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Considero que él no sabe nada de los planes de su madre.

—Culpable hasta demostrar lo contrario—Menciono el pelirrojo.

—Preferiría inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario—Corrigió la miko.

—Bien, si de algo te sirve lo buscare antes de ir con su madre.

—Eso sí me parece una buena idea.

El demonio ogro se colocó su máscara blanca y con un pequeño ademan se despidió de la chica, desapareciendo en medio de la obscuridad de la noche.

—Sí que ese demonio es muy complejo —Indico Sango.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea—Respondió Kagome.

—Bien, es hora de irnos—Intervino Miroku colocándose de nuevo su máscara.

—Ten—Menciono Sango a la sacerdotisa, mientras le ofrecía una pequeña mascara.

— ¿Es necesario?

—Sí, ya que el lugar donde vamos está repleto de veneno.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, por lo que tomo la máscara y se la coloco. Observo como la pareja comenzaba a encaminarse por el lado opuesto al que se había ido Shinki, la sacerdotisa le dio un último vistazo a la cueva, recordando el corto encuentro con la creadora de la perla de Shikon.

—Confiare en mí, gracias por todo Midoriko—Susurro la chica, para después seguir a la pareja.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Para Inu Taisho, las cosas materiales no eran de gran importancia, de hecho nunca se había preocupado de esa clase de cosas, pero ahora que frente a sus ojos podía ver como el patrimonio de sus antepasados se encontraba en llamas, siendo consumido lentamente por las llamas abrazadoras. Le fue imposible no recordar su infancia, la de sus hijos y ahora, su nieto no podría disfrutar de aquellos jardines, sin duda un sentimiento de enojo lo invadió.

Sintió como la mano de Izayoi apretaba la suya con suma fuerza, indicándole que no se encontraba solo, por lo que domino sus emociones y siguió observando como la mansión Taisho era devorada por el fuego.

—Esos malditos cuervos nos la pagaran—Menciono Inuyasha observando la escena.

—Todo esto es culpa de Kagome—Dijo Kagura.

—No hablen tan fuerte, despertaran a Yashamaru—Susurro Kikyo quien llevaba al pequeño hanyu atado a su pecho.

—Por ahora es mejor irnos, antes que se den cuenta de que no estamos en la mansión—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Gracias por el campo de energía Kikyo—Indico Izayoi.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —Cuestiono Kagura.

Todos parecían ignorar a la mayor de las hermanas Higurashi, la razón era clara, desde el momento en que Sesshomaru los había reunido con suma premura en comedor principal y haber revelado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Kagura culpo de todo a Kagome, todos la ignoraron, esto fue sin querer, ya que se encontraban procesando todo aquella situación.

Tenían cierto conocimiento de la perla y que de la familia imperial estaba en búsqueda de tal gran poder, pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que Fumiko, la emperatriz y hermana de Toga, quisiera dominar el mundo. Por lo que al revelar todo, trataron de comprender y no juzgar a la más joven de las sacerdotisas, ya que después de todo ella no pidió nacer con dicho don.

Apenas y el shock pasó, decidieron empacar lo más esencial y desalojar por completo el palacio, cuando consideraron que estaban a una distancia prudente, Kikyo se ofreció para realizar el campo de energía, el cual los mantenía ocultos, por lo que desde el inicio del ataque de los demonios cuervos hacia su patrimonio, fueron testigos. Despertando en la familia enojo y desprecio, por la causante de todo.

—No podemos ir con ningún aliado, puesto que los pondríamos en riesgo—Informo Toga.

—Debemos ir a un lugar apartado y remoto—Indico Inuyasha.

—Existe un lugar adecuado—Menciono Sesshomaru.

Los presentes prestaron atención hacia el demonio.

—El problema que está bastante lejos y no podremos llegar a pie.

—Es tiempo de llamar a un viejo amigo—Indico Sesshomaru.

Silbo y en unos pocos minutos un yokai con dos cabezas descendía del cielo, el cual se acercó al demonio que lo había convocado. Ambas cabezas verdes miraron al peliplata y se inclinaron ante él, en señal de respeto.

—Ah-Un podrá transportarlas—Dijo Sesshomaru tomando las riendas del yokai.

— ¿Qué se supone que es? —Cuestiono Kagura horrorizada por la apariencia del ser.

—Confío en él, además es tranquilo—Respondió.

—Valla que ha crecido—Indico Toga.

—Desde que me lo diste, lo he cuidado bien.

—Eso veo, bien es hora de irnos.

El demonio ave se recostó en el pasto y las tres mujeres se subieron una por una en la espalda del ser, una vez que estuvieron instaladas los otros tres hombres se dispusieron a correr siendo seguidos por el demonio el cual se elevó levemente desplegando de sus cuatro piernas una especie de nubes grises.

Sesshomaru solo esperaba que Kagome estuviera bien y que aquel odioso ogro cumpliera con su parte del trato. Después de todo tenía muchos asuntos pendientes con la ojiazul, esperaba que durante esa corta separación ella pudiera ser más autónoma, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que ella podía defenderse por sí misma, una parte de él quería protegerla en todo momento.

Por ahora lo mejor era no pensar en ella, únicamente proteger a su familia y esperar a que el plan de Shinki les diera tiempo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba frente de una cascada, por la cual habían entrado Miroku y Sango, giro hacia el cielo, decorado de varias estrellas y en medio se alzaba una bella luna menguante, la cual hizo que recordará la marca de Sesshomaru. Lo extrañaba, al igual que a su familia.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Cuestiono Sango saliendo de la cascada.

—No, solo admiraba el cielo—Indico Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Es normal extrañar a tus seres queridos.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ellos, es una situación crítica.

—Y aun no estamos en el apogeo, por lo que serán tiempos difíciles—Revelo Sango.

—Eso me temo, ¿Estas segura que este es un buen escondite?

—Sí, el mismo Shinki indico que era el lugar más seguro.

— ¿Por qué si acabas de pasar por una cascada no estas mojada? —Cuestiono Kagome de pronto.

La exterminadora sonrió ante tal pregunta, por lo que le ofreció su mano en señal de apoyo, esta tomo su mano y fue guiada dentro de la cueva, al pasar debajo del agua, noto que estaba seca, concluyendo de qué se trataba de un hechizo.

—Si nuestros enemigos llegan a pasar, el agua tiene un hechizo hecho por Shinki—Informo Miroku.

— ¿En qué consiste? —Exigió saber Kagome.

—Shinki es uno de los demonios más antiguos, por lo que sus habilidades son únicas, el hechizo que ha hecho con la cascada es increíble—Dijo Miroku.

—Si el enemigo quiere entrar, el agua tiene un potente veneno, algo como acido, el cual será consumido una vez que una sola gota del agua lo toque—Revelo Sango.

— ¡Increíble! —Dijo emocionada la miko.

—Increíble es el lugar—Menciono Sango—Es mucho más acogedor que un refugio, observa, tiene de todo.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta al ver, que el lugar estaba completamente decorado, con alfombras, muebles e incluso arreglos florales.

—Shinki quería que estés cómoda—Indico Miroku.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer—Dijo la miko explorando el lugar.

Estaba por adentrarse más cuando una pequeña gatita se interpuso en su camino, se colocó en cuclillas y observo detenidamente al pequeño animal. Sus ojos eran enormes y noto que tenía dos pequeñas colas, por lo que dedujo que no era un gato común y corriente.

—Ella es Kirara, mi fiel compañera—Indico Sango.

La pequeña gatita maulló y se aproximó a Kagome, la cual aproximo su mano hacia la pequeña, esta dejo acariciarse mientras ronroneaba.

—Le has agradado.

Kagome olvido por unos minutos que se encontraban en medio de una guerra o al menos de una inminente. Solo deseaba que su familia estuviera bien y que esto terminara lo más pronto posible, quería una vida al lado de Sesshomaru, la cual sin duda no sería fácil.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El emperador se encontraba en su habitación, su sequito al igual que los curanderos se encontraban a su alrededor, ya que sus males habían regresado de nuevo. Estaban totalmente desconcertados, puesto que en las últimas semanas su salud había mejorado milagrosamente, pero con las últimas noticias, su salud se deterioró y desde muy temprano, había estado con temperatura y tocia grandes cantidades de sangre.

Debido a las crecientes revelaciones, en primer lugar de que existía una rencarnación de la perla de Shikon, en segundo término el hecho de que la menor de las hermanas Higurashi sea su portadora y en tercero, las crecientes protestas por parte de los humanos, ya que no se sentían tan seguros.

La emperatriz entraba a la habitación con una inmensa tranquilidad, ignoro a todos los presentes y se dirigió a un costado de donde yacía Onigumo.

— ¿Fumiko no tienes más de esa medicina? —Cuestiono el emperador con vos débil.

—No, se ha terminado querido—Respondió la mujer tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué clase de medicamente le ha estado dando, emperatriz? —Cuestiono el curandero real.

— ¿Es relevante eso?

—Sí, podría ser la explicación del recién estado del emperador, ya que en la mañana se encontraba muy bien.

—Un simple medicamente con vitaminas, una de mis doncellas tiene la receta.

—Me gustaría darle un vistazo a esos ingredientes.

—Desde luego, pero mi doncella está enferma, así que si tiene alguna duda, acudan con ella.

— ¿Bien cuál es su nombre? —Cuestiono el hombre.

—Sango, es nueva apenas, así que les pido que me dejen a solas con mi esposo.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, el emperador les indico que se marcharan, por lo que no les quedo de otra. Cuando los dos estuvieron solos, la emperatriz se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¿Qué se siente al estar al borde de la muerte? —Cuestiono Fumiko.

El emperador se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle, sentía como si miles de toneladas lo mantuvieron aprisionarán en aquella cama.

—No te molestes en contestar, después de todo estas al borde de la muerte.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Alcanzo a decir Onigumo.

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio, deshacerme de ti y de tu especie.

El emperador se sorprendió en gran manera, no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de la mujer que por largo tiempo amo. A pesar de que era fría y distante, por un tiempo fueron felices, esto cambio cuando ella había quedado embarazada mostraba cierto rechazo hacia su estado, desde ese momento, debió saber de qué ella aborrecía la idea de tener un hijo hanyu, ya que provenía de una de las familias más importantes de Yokais. Pero no quiso darse cuenta, era hermosa e imponente y no podía decirle no. Mientras Naraku fue creciendo, ella no participo mucho en la crianza de su hijo, pero era lo más común, tenía nodrizas y gente preparada que velaba por el pequeño príncipe.

Siempre se negó a creer que ella no lo amaba, que solo se podía amar a ella misma, pero nunca pensó que ese odio, no fuera hacia él, sino hacia los humanos. Su sangre de demonio la dominaba por completo, a tal punto de segarla. Estaba más que claro que estaba detrás de la perla, siempre lo supo, pero de nuevo se negaba a creerlo.

— ¿Qué pasara después de que muera?

—Sí, te refieres a Naraku, no te preocupes por él, no lo dañare, siempre y cuando se una a mi causa.

— ¿Matarías a tu propio hijo?

—Si ya lo hice contigo, porque dudas de que no pueda hacerlo con él.

Fumiko se levantó de la cama y miro al moribundo humano, que alguna vez le pareció atractivo, pero por desgracia su linaje era muy inferior al suyo y eso era imposible de cambiar, despreciaba a su raza más que nada en el mundo.

—Espero no vernos en otra vida—Indico Fumiko.

—No tienes miedo de que te descubran.

—Por si no lo habías notado querido, he estado orquestando una guerra, donde los demonios acabaran con los humano y cualquier traidor.

—No eres aquella mujer de la que me enamore.

—Claro que no, me costó mucho aparentar que sentía algo por ti, solo me case contigo por tu posición.

—Yo siempre te amé.

—Gracias, pero yo por lo contrario, odie cada minuto que pase contigo.

—Obtendrás tu merecido Fumiko.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Onigumo, ya que sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, el aire comenzó a faltarle y un sentimiento de desesperación lo invadió, estaba más que claro que no quería morir. La última imagen que tuvo fue de aquel rostro femenino, frio y sin emoción alguna que lo miraba; deseo quedarse por más tiempo, pero le quedo más que claro, que todo había sido planeado con anticipación, aquella mujer con la que dormía lo estaba matando poco a poco hasta llegar a ese punto. Su último deseo fue el de que ella pagara y de que su hijo, tuviera una vida llena de amor, sintió como moría lentamente y la desesperación desapareció, sintió una enorme paz y aunque no estaba listo, comenzó su travesía hacia el más allá.

Fumiko observo el cuerpo del que alguna vez fuera su esposo, ahora era libre, ya no le pertenecía a nadie y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Camino hacia la salida y se dirigió con premura a los jardines. La luna bañaba todas las azules, iluminando las pequeñas gotas que las adornaban, se sentía tan liberada y feliz, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Una energía familiar invadió el lugar, trato de recordar donde la había sentido y al descifrar de quien se trataba su corazón latió a toda prisa.

— ¿Así que aun puedo hacer que tu corazón se desboque? —Indico una conocida voz masculina.

Los pasos provenían detrás de ella, por lo que al girar se encontró con el apuesto demonio pelirrojo, el cual llevaba una flor azul en sus manos.

—No has cambiado Fumiko, sigues tan hermosa como siempre.

La yokai no respondió, seguía mirándolo con sorpresa.

— ¿Pensaste que morí? Temo decepcionarte pero no fue así, sigo vivo.

Shinki se acercó a ella, su corazón seguía palpitando tan fuerte, sin duda no podía ocultar su emoción, el demonio sonrió ante aquella idea, después de todo no había sido una mala idea ir a verla. Había encontrado un punto débil en aquella fría mujer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Alcanzo a decir Fumiko sin poder evitar que su voz temblara.

— ¡He venido a persuadirte Fumiko Taisho! —Expreso con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Continuara…

Siento dejarlo hasta aquí, pero es necesario, nos vemos el próximo miércoles, los quiero y deseo que tengan una buena noche, día o tarde, dependiendo de en qué momento lo estén leyendo. Recuerden que los quiero infinitamente.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]


	28. Capítulo 27

Hola, de nuevo por aquí, saludándolos e informándoles que les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por hacer crecer esta historia, ya que cada día son más la que la siguen. Espero no decepcionarlos. Me despido de ustedes y espero que les guste, recuerden que los quiero mucho y les deseo lo mejor. Nos vemos el siguiente miércoles *c*

 **Nota:** Al final, respondo a sus mensajes :]

 **Nota 2:** En el capítulo siguiente, el 28 abra lemon, espero les guste 0v0

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 27: Colateral

— ¿Por qué crees que dejaría persuadirme por ti? —Indico la emperatriz.

Fumiko recobro el control en sus emociones y su voz sonó más tranquila; Shinki la conocía tan bien, que dedujo que lo estaba haciendo para aparentar. Realmente, después de tanto tiempo, ella aun sentía algo por él.

—Podemos ahorrarnos tiempo, recursos y sobre todo, vidas—Informo el demonio ogro.

—No me da gracia nada de lo que dices—Menciono Fumiko cruzándose de brazos— yo quiero el poder absoluto, la vida de mis enemigos y de los humanos sobre todo.

—Además ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto la vida de los humanos?

—Estaba tan segado por tu amor, que te quise complacer en todo, sobre todo en la parte que involucraba a los humanos.

La peliplata sintió un leve dolor en el pecho al escuchar la confesión del demonio, el cual mencionada todo en modo pasado.

— ¿Estabas?

—Así es, en su tiempo fuiste unos de mis más grandes amores—Confesó el demonio—Pero no hablemos del pasado, sino del presente.

El demonio pelirrojo se aproximó hacia ella y le ofreció la azul, Fumiko estaba dudosa en aceptarla, pero al final lo hizo.

—Debes detenerte Fumiko.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, todo me ha salido perfectamente.

—No todo, la parte clave de tu plan no.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó la mujer.

—Tus nuevos aliados, han perecido.

El semblante de la mujer cambio, intento buscar en los ojos negros del demonio algo de mentira, pero no lo encontró, él decía la verdad.

—Fuiste muy descuidada, al revelar parte de tu plan a cada una de tus doncellas.

—Era cuestión de tiempo para que Kuno y su clan pereciera, después de todo no eran muy inteligentes que digamos.

—Así es, además de que confiaron en la persona incorrecta.

—Él se acercó a mí, así que tenía conocimiento del peligro.

—Como siempre, sacrificando a cuanto puedas por tus ambiciones.

—Los hombres pueden ser tan estúpidos, creen que al ser condescendientes conmigo, pueden tener algo de mí.

—Yo soy el claro ejemplo, pero a diferencia de los otros, no soy tan estúpido.

— ¿Entonces me mataras?

—Deseo hacerlo, pero hice una promesa.

— ¿Desde cuando haces promesas?

—Larga historia querida, pero no puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

—Ser amigo de los humanos te ha ablandado Shinki.

—Yo no diría eso, de hecho en las últimas décadas, los humanos me han sorprendido.

— ¿Sorprendido? Los humanos son tan sosos, creen que todo podrán solucionarlo con sus preciados sentimientos.

—A diferencia de nosotros, ellos nacieron con humanidad.

—La cual los llevo a la avaricia, creen que por tener humanidad podrán dominarnos.

—Admito que algunos tiene ese pensamiento, pero en su mayoría, solo quieren vivir una vida tranquila.

—Por eso para no complicarnos y no hacer una clase de selección, quiero acabar con todos—Indico Fumiko secamente.

— ¿Con eso estarás feliz? —Cuestiono Shinki.

— ¿Tu que sabes de mi felicidad?

—Ya nada, considere que tanto humanos como demonios, buscamos la estabilidad, tener un hogar cómodo, subordinados, ganar algunas guerras y al final buscar a una persona que te amé tal cual eres, tener descendencia y simplemente existir.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sentimental?

—No me considero sentimental, solo sensato, la vida se hizo para ello, existir y al menos por lo que me queda de vida, quiero disfrutarla lo más que pueda.

— ¿Así que estás dispuesto a vivir tus días con monotonía?

— ¿Serás feliz matando a todos?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, cuando Fumiko estaba por hablar, se escuchó un gran alboroto por todo el palacio, los sirvientes comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones, mientras que los soldados se dirigían a una sola habitación, la del emperador.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Cuestiono el demonio pelirrojo sujetándola por el brazo.

—Algo que debí hacer muchos años atrás, mate a Onigumo—Dijo con una sonrisa.

El ogro no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal relevación, en un principio odio a Onigumo por quitarle el amor de Fumiko y hasta cierto punto, por escogerla a ella, cuando existían más mujeres de por medio. Pero él se había esforzado tanto para proteger y procurar el bienestar de todos los habitantes de su reino. Al igual que todos en el palacio hacían hincapié a que él estaba locamente enamorado de la demonio perro, por lo que no dudaba de la cruel manera en que ella se había deshecho de él.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Shinki? ¿O acaso arruine tu plan?

Desde luego que había arruinado uno de sus planes, al menos desmascararla ante el monarca, pero esto solo era una modificación a sus planes.

—Solo modificaste mi plan—Indico el demonio.

— ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a llorar falsamente la muerte de mi esposo.

— ¿Enserio puedes ser tan malvada madre?

Fumiko giro hasta la dirección en la que Naraku recién aparecía. Shinki se apartó un poco, después de toda la situación era muy delicada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía…

—Que estaba lejos, para no intervenir en tu plan—Informo Naraku molesto— ¡Lo has conseguido madre, has matado al emperador!

—Así es.

Naraku no podía concebir la idea de que su madre fuera capaz de todo, desde luego la consideraba una mujer sin sentimientos; era normal, pero al crecer, creyó que ella estaba cambiando, se involucraba más en su vida y de vez en cuando comían y platicaban cosas de la vida. Temas como el futuro, el imperio que le seria pasado por su padre, el cual compartiría con Kagome.

Ahora nada de las dos cosas tendría sentido, en primer lugar, su padre estaba muerto, el único que vio por él, que le brindaba consejos y que a su manera, le manifestaba su amor. En segundo estaba sus sentimientos hacia la joven sacerdotisa, lo cuales por primera vez eran verdaderos, estaba consiente que en su adolescencia cometió acto, de los cuales no se enorgullecía, pero desde que la conoció, sintió que ella sería la indicada. Desde luego cambio, intento todo lo posible, al descubrir que nada podía hacerla cambiar de parecer, descubrió como la ojiazul miraba a su primo, ambos tenían un vínculo, observable solo para pocas personas. Por más que lo doliera no podría hacer nada, ahora él no era el problema, eran los demás y eso estaba bien.

—Hare que pagues por lo que hiciste—Dijo Naraku.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? Eres débil al igual que tu padre, eres un hibrido y sacaste más de Onigumo que de mí.

—Debo agradecerte por eso, pero es algo que jamás entenderías, porque solo te quieres a ti misma.

—De nada me servirán esos sermones lo hecho, hecho esta.

—Concuerdo con eso, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte madre.

De un momento a otro los guardias llegaron al jardín, rodeando a los tres. El capitán de la guardia se acercó a Naraku y se arrodilló ante él.

— ¡El emperador Onigumo está muerto! —Expreso el general— ¡Larga vida al nuevo emperador!

Todos se arrodillaron, incluso Shinki lo hizo, alabando al nuevo emperador.

— ¡Como primer decreto imperial! —Dijo Naraku—Pido investiguen la muerte del difunto emperador y que arresten a la emperatriz, por ser culpable.

Los soldados dirigieron su atención a la mujer, la cual simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Crees que me rendiría así de fácil? —Cuestiono la mujer.

Ella fue en vuelta en una esfera de luz y se dirigió rumbo al este, los soldados estaban por seguirla, pero Shinki se acercó a Naraku.

—Ella tendrá su merecido, por lo que considero que no debes gastar tus energías y tus soldados.

—Es solo que…

—No permitas que tus emociones te sieguen, eres el emperador ahora.

El hanyu ordeno a los soldados que investiguen la muerte de Onigumo y que amurallaran el palacio y la cuidad misma. Cuando estuvieron solos, en medio del destruido jardín de azules, Naraku se dirigió al demonio ogro.

—Aunque debo agradecerte por desmascarar a mi madre, ¿Por qué decidiste ir por mí y contarme todo?

—Es un favor que hice.

—Así que ella te lo pidió, ¿Se encuentra a salvo?

—Sí, ella está a salvo.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Ira con sus aliados, por lo que no considero prudente hacer una ceremonia de coronación, todos los miembros del consejo deben permanecer en sus territorios, no sabes dónde atacara.

— ¿Qué sucedió con los Taisho?

—Sus tierras fueron atacadas, por suerte nuestra gente los anticipo y están bien.

—Mientras yo buscaba el amor de una mujer, todos se preparaban para una guerra—Comento con ironía.

—No pienses lo que pudiste haber hecho, piensa en lo que puedes hacer ahora.

—En primera avisar de la muerte de mi padre y la traición de mi madre y el clan de los cuervos.

—Excelente, debo marcharme, pero dejare a unos cuantos subordinas a tus órdenes.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que traicione? Apenas y te conozco.

—Sé qué harás lo correcto, no por mí, sino por Kagome.

Shinki salió a toda velocidad de ahí mientras que Naraku admiraba por última vez el jardín de azules, después de la guerra, si sobrevivían, los seguiría cuidando.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¡Hace mucho calor aquí! —Menciono Kagura mientras de abanicaba.

—Lo sé, pero al menos estamos a salvo—Indico Kikyo quien cargaba al pequeño Yashamaru.

El pequeño hanyu había estado tranquilo desde su llegada, la temperatura del lugar no parecía afectarle.

—No tenía conocimientos de que alguien pudiera vivir dentro de un volcán—Indico Kagura.

—Sí, parece imposible, pero al menos estamos a salvo.

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

—No lo sé, me conformo con sobrevivir y que nuestros padres y hermana estén bien.

—Sabes que se me es difícil pensar en ella—Indico Kagura quien acariciaba las pequeñas orejitas de su sobrino.

—Comprendo, solo te pido que hagas lo correcto.

Kikyo se colocó de pie y se marchó de ahí, Kikyo solo pudo contemplar como ella se marchaba. Alzo la vista y solo pudo ver grandes rocas y algunos cuantos ríos de lava, hacía ya unos días que habían llegado al hogar de un demonio, llamado Totosai, el cual, por lo que le conto Inuyasha, era amigo de la familia, siendo un gran fabricante de armas, especiales para los demonios y hanyus.

Miro a su pequeño hijo, le parecía imposible que creciera tan rápido, tan solo en unos pocos días habría aumentado su tamaño y sus ojos parecían entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Izayoi le explicó que era normal, ya que siendo mitad demonio, su crecimiento no es el de un humano normal. Por lo que pasar tiempo con él era imperativo para ella, solo deseara que toda su familia estuviera reunida para poder de igual manera su felicidad. Agradecía todos los días por conocer a Inuyasha y ahora por ser madre.

Deseaba que la guerra terminara lo antes posible, es verdad que le asustaba un poco lo que traería el futuro, pero eso era insignificante con el deseo de poder tener a su familia. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Yashamaru despertó, mirándola con sus redondos ojos ambarinos.

— ¿Tienes hambre pequeño?

El pequeño sonrió, iluminando el rostro de su madre, por la inmensa felicidad que ese pequeño gesto despertó en ella. Era como si a tan corta edad supiera lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Aquí estas Kikyo, los estaba buscando! —Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ambos.

—Lo siento, quise caminar un poco, Kagura me estaba acompañando pero se fue.

—Comprendo, pero no debes separarte del grupo.

—No lo volveré hacer, iré a alimentar a Yashamaru.

Inuyasha miro a su pequeño hijo y le indico a Kikyo que se lo diera, pero el pequeño se aferró a las ropas de su madre y cerró los ojos.

—Yashamaru comparte el amor de mamá—Indico Inuyasha—Sin duda, es muy parecido a mi hermano.

—No digas esas cosas, lo harás sentir mal.

El pequeño abrió los ojos y miro a sus padres, para después extender sus manos hacia su padre, quien gustosamente lo elevo en el aire. Kikyo observaba como ambos jugaban, pero ni aquella tierna escena hizo que sus pensamientos hacia Kagome desaparecieran, rogaba por que estuviera bien y por qué pudiera controlar sus poderes.

Mientras la pareja se encontraba ahí, Inu Taisho se encontraba con Sesshomaru y Totosai, los cuales estaban reunidos en el taller de trabajo del último.

— ¿Así que aquí fue donde huiste aquella vez?

—Si padre, considere que Totosai era el único que podía ayudarnos en tal delicado momento.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien era ella en realidad?

—Acordamos mantenerlo en secreto.

—Toga, tu hijo realmente se preocupó mucho por aquella joven sacerdotisa, que por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Está siendo resguardada por nuestros aliados.

— ¿Aliados? —cuestiono Toga.

—Otra larga historia, pero gracias a ellos fue me avisaron del plan de los cuervos y ahora ustedes están a salvo.

—Es muy difícil que tú confíes en alguien, por lo que me atrevo a pensar que Kagome te persuadió.

—Soy lo suficiente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones padre—Indico Sesshomaru.

—Comprendo, pero necesito saber quién es tu aliado.

Sesshomaru miro a su padre y acto seguido se marchó de ahí.

—Sesshomaru es muy parecido a ti, Toga—Indico Totosai.

—Eso lo sé, creo que por eso me preocupo por él.

—Bendita juventud, sin duda ama a la sacerdotisa.

—Sí, me atrevo a decir que nacieron el uno para el otro.

—Un gran amor, con una tragedia de por medio.

El Inu miro hacia donde se había marchado su hijo, sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero estaba seguro que tomo aquellas decisiones en base a su creencia. Por lo que podría deducir que su aliado sin duda era fuerte y muy astuto, lo que indicaba que era un demonio, ya que al saber del inminente ataque hacia su hogar, era sumamente inaudito y no cualquiera se arriesgaría a tanto. A menos, claro, que su enemigo sea la familia imperial, en específico en Fumiko.

—Era cuestión de tiempo para venir a verte, por lo que te pediré algo Totosai.

— ¿Qué deseas?

—Tú has forjado a Tessaiga, Tenseiga y Souunga.

—Las tres son las armas más poderosas que he forjado, ¿Necesitan algún arreglo?

—Cuando yo muere, Souunga será enterrada conmigo—Indico el demonio perro—Pero, las otras dos serán entregadas a mi hijos.

—De acuerdo.

—Tú eres testigo de mi voluntad.

—Ambas espadas decidirán quién será su próximo dueño, por lo que no te preocupes por eso.

—Bien, es bueno tener todo en orden.

— ¿Tienes un presentimiento?

—Sí, esta guerra terminara con una era, dando paso a una nueva y mejor, en la cual me temo que muchos de nosotros no estaremos.

—No está de más decir que eres un demonio poderoso.

—Eso lo sé, pero mi esposa no vivirá para siempre y siento que mi fin está cerca.

Totosai guardo silencio, si bien era un cobarde para participar en las guerras, su orgullo como forjador de armas demoniacas, no le permitía declinar la voluntad del gran demonio perro, el cual se notaba preocupado pero a la vez, aceptando su destino, sin duda la guerra acabaría con muchos demonios y humanos, dando paso a una nueva era.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome se encontraba dormitando, cuando la presencia de Shinki la sacudió, levantándose inmediatamente para aproximarse a un pronto encuentro. Observo como se acomodaba las ropas y sacudiendo un poco su cabello levemente mojado.

—Creía que era una ilusión esa cascada—Indico Kagome refiriéndose a la humedad de sus ropas y cabello.

—Lo es, es solo que está comenzando a llover—Respondió el demonio ogro aproximándose a la chica.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Cuestionó la chica.

—Te lo contare todo, pero primero quiero una taza de té.

La chica no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco, en señal de fastidio. Por lo que se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y preparo rápidamente una infusión con las hojas y hierbas que se encontraban ahí. Al terminar se dirigió hacia el demonio, dándole una taza, este le agradeció y se lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo.

—El emperador está muerto—Indico Shinki.

Kagome se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, su mente viajo enseguida hacia Naraku, en cómo debe estar sintiéndose en estos momentos, con semejante noticia.

—También, cumplí con el favor que me pediste.

— ¿Te refieres a Naraku? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Le conté básicamente todo lo que había estado planeando su madre y cuando ella estaba confesando el asesinato de Onigumo, él lo escucho todo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Como debería de esperarse, pero le sugerí que dejara atrás su duelo y que, ahora que es el nuevo emperador, luche por defender a su pueblo.

— ¿Entonces esta de nuestro lado?

—Por extraño que parezca, sí.

Kagome miro hacia la pequeña sala, ahí descansaban Sango y Miroku, los cuales habían esto haciendo guardia, al menos por 2 semanas. Ahora se tomaban un merecido descanso.

— ¿Ahora qué sigue?

—Ella ara todo lo posible por obligarte a salir, ya que los únicos aliados con los que cuenta es con los gatos leopardos.

—No creo que sean los únicos, sin duda está loca, pero muchos demonios comparten sus ideas de depurar el mundo de los débiles.

—Bien, pero como te dije, ella te obligara a salir.

—Los Taisho están a salvo, entonces…

La mente de Kagome se dirigió hacia sus padres, con los cuales no habían tenido mucha comunicación últimamente.

—Mis padres, serían los más propensos.

—Bien, mandare a traerlos cuanto antes.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda.

—La noticia de la muerte del emperador se propagara, así como la traición de Fumiko, al principio los grandes terratenientes tendrán miedo de actuar en contra de ella, ya que aún es considerada por su familia.

—Debiste quedarte con Naraku, él tiene que alentar a los comandantes de ir en contra de ella, para conseguir un equilibrio.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, corres un gran riesgo.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, ahora que sé que tengo el control en mis poderes.

Shinki suspiro, la chica desbordaba confianza por todos lados y aunque estaba seguro de su poder, tenía en cuenta de que no poseía todo el poder de la perla. Recordó, cuando en una ocasión, Midoriko le dijo que la perla vive en el alma del portador, le brindara sus poderes, pero, eso no implicaba que fueran en realidad todos los poderes. Por lo que tendría que buscar la manera para que la perla surgiera en el mundo. La cual tendría que ser traída del más allá, esperaba que Fumiko no se adelantara, ya que quería evitar a toda costa una posible matanza.

Por lo que el único método eficiente, era traer a la perla cuanto antes, hacer que Kagome pidiera su deseo, el cual sin duda sería que hubiera paz en el mundo y que tanto demonios como humanos vivieran en paz.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Midoriko en aquella cueva?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sobre como traer a la perla.

—Sí, recuerdo que me dijo algo sobre eso, pero no lo comprendo aun.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Recuerdo que me dijo, que se necesita la energía demoniaca y de la mía, para que la perla surgiera, de igual manera me dijo que cuando mi lazo con Sesshomaru sea al fin completado, la perla surgirá.

Shinki se quedó en silencio, no se hubiera imaginado que el mismo destino se había encargado de unir a la joven sacerdotisa con el demonio perro, el cual sin duda era poderoso e inteligente. Cualidades que compartía en cierta medida con Kagome, lo cual sin duda indicaba que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

—Le indicare a mis subordinados que mantengan a tus padres a salvo—Indico Shinki levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde iras después?

—Por respuestas, permanece aquí y no te expongas a peligros innecesarios.

—Pensé que en realidad me dirías que mataste a Fumiko.

—Te di mi palabra.

—Ahora me arrepiento, tengo miedo a los daños colaterales.

Shinki permaneció en silencio, sin duda Fumiko, era inteligente y en su afán de encontrar a Kagome, dejaría en su camino un gran rio de sangre. Por lo que eso implicaría un gran daño colateral.

—Averiguare que es lo que quiso decir Midoriko, no me demorare mucho, permanece aquí y sin importar lo que escuches no salgas.

—De acuerdo, cuídate ogro.

El demonio pelirrojo sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, le dio una pequeña palmada en su hombre y salió a toda velocidad del escondite.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¡Pero nos prometiste que despertarías a nuestro amo! —Indico Toran con gran enojo.

Fumiko se encontraba tranquilamente sentada, mientras que el clan de los gatos leopardo se encontraban a su alrededor, al parecer estaban molestos.

—Lo sé querida, pero no está en mis manos.

— ¡Su familia fue responsable! —Indico Shunran.

—Más bien mi hermano Toga, pero me temo que dicho conjuro solo puede ser retirado por la persona que lo coloco, así que no es que no quiera hacerlo, es que no pudo.

— ¿Dónde está el general Taisho entonces?

—Eso quisiera saber, ha desaparecido.

El clan comenzó a maullar, sin duda estaban molestos por dicha noticia, ya que su amo, Oyakata, había luchado en batalla en contra del gran Inu No Taisho, siendo este maldecido, cayendo en un sueño profundo, su figura demoniaca se encontraba en medio del palacio, siendo este una pila de huesos inmenso, el cual permanecía aun con un gran colmillo clavado en el pecho.

—Una de las especialidades de mi hermano, es maldecir a sus enemigos, al menos cuando no puede matarlos del todo.

— ¿Existen otros? —Cuestiono Toran.

—Desde luego que sí—Fumiko guardo unos minutos de silencio—Eso ha despertado en mí una gran idea.

—Por favor señora, compártanos su idea—Intervino Karan.

—Los enemigos de mi hermano, son nuestro aliados.

— ¡Eso es un buen plan!

—Pero no creo que el accede a quitarles la maldición.

—Claro que si lo hará, se perfectamente cuál es su debilidad.

Fumiko se levantó del pequeño trono del palacio.

—Bien, necesitare a unos cuantos rastreadores—Indico la ambarina.

—Mi hermano Shuran, es el mejor rastreando, él podría serle de utilidad.

—De acuerdo, es hora de irnos.

La mujer fue envuelta por una espera de luz y acto seguido se movió con gran velocidad, Shuran juntos con unos cuantos subordinados de su clan y de la emperatriz, la siguieron.

—El demonio perro pagará por lo que hizo—Dijo Shunran.

—Si hermana él lo hará.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se encontraba colocándose su armadura, mientras que su hermano se encontraba consternado por su acción.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

— ¿Es por Kagome no?

—Asegúrate de proteger a tu nueva familia, padre se encargara de los demás, has lo mejor que puedas.

— ¿No te despedirás? En esta situación, no sabemos si sobreviviremos.

—No seas tan dramático, solo confía en tus habilidades Inuyasha.

El demonio está por salir de la cabaña, la luna se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo. Le dio una última mirada a su hermano, al igual que a los que se encontraban durmiendo. El pequeño Yashamaru dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, Izayoi, quien era la esposa actual de su padre, de igual manera se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, tendría que haberle dicho que sin lugar a dudad, le agradecía por haberle dado un hermano, el cual era algo torpe e imprudente, pero no por ello dejaba de ser su misma sangre. Luego estaba Kagura, a la cual sin duda nunca llegaría a querer, pero deseaba que viviera y que encontrara a una persona que realmente la valorara o al menos que le diera lo que ella quisiera. Luego estaba Totosai, que dormía despreocupado sobre su buey. Al no encontrar a su padre, supo que se encontraba afuera, así que siendo seguido por Inuyasha, salieron en silencio a mitad de la noche.

— ¿Pensaste que te dejaría ir como si nada? —Indico Toga.

—No, pero no vengo por tu permiso.

—Eso lo sé, he sido tu padre por casi 22 años, aun te queda mucho por vivir y se, más que nadie, que estar separado de la mujer que amas, es duro.

Sesshomaru solo escuchaba, por lo que se limitó hablar.

—Solo ten la mente despejada, piensa en lo mejor para todos.

—Es lo que hago padre.

— ¿Recuerdas que en alguna ocasión tú me pediste que te diera una de mis espadas?

—Era joven e ingenuo.

—Así es, pero me da gusto que al fin tienes a alguien a quien querer proteger.

Inuyasha se colocó junto a su padre, mientras que Sesshomaru les dio una última mirada. Acto seguido se transformó en una esfera de luz y desapareció a la mitad de la noche.

— ¿Lo dejaras ir como si nada padre? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—Él ha tomado su decisión, ¿si tú estuvieras en su lugar que arias?

—Luchas al lado de la mujer que amo.

—Lo mismo hará tu hermano, aquel joven sin sentimientos y gélido, ha sido flechado por una pequeña sacerdotisa.

—Nunca pensé ser testigo de todo ello.

—El peleara a su manera, por lo que también nosotros tendremos que hacer lo nuestro.

—Comprendo padre.

Inuyasha se marchó de ahí y se adentró a la cabaña, feliz por tener la dicha de ser padre y de haber encontrado a su compañera y amada. Solo esperaba que la guerra terminara pronto, para que Yashamaru pudiera crecer en la nueva era que los esperaba.

Mientras tanto Toga, permanecía afuera, admirando la luna, cuando una energía muy peculiar llamo su atención. No pudo evitar desenvainar su espada, al ver como una esfera de luz se aproximaba a él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Fumiko? —Gruño el demonio.

La mujer se materializaba y miraba con una sonrisa a su hermano, ambos pares de ojos dorados chocaron.

—He venido a darte una noticia hermano, el emperador murió—Informo la mujer.

El demonio perro se sorprendió, la muerte de Onigumo lo cambiaba todo, el consejo quedaba desintegrado, así como los intereses y acuerdos tomados.

— ¿Cómo murió?

—Lo envenene —Confeso la mujer con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es traición Fumiko!

— ¡Traición fue la tuya, que prefieres ayudar a los humanos y darle la espalda a tu clan! —Indico molesta la ambarina.

Un par de demonios se colocaron al lado de la mujer, instantáneamente el general giro hacia la cabaña, donde pudo ver a más demonios rodeando el lugar.

—Alguien me dijo, que no necesito derramar tanta sangre, por lo que te propongo algo hermano.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—El nombre Oyakata, ¿Te dice algo?

—Era el líder del clan de gatos leopardos.

—Exacto, veras, les prometí que despertaría a su amo, por lo que sabrás he venido por tu ayuda.

— ¡Jamás lo hare Fumiko! —Indico el demonio con un gruñido.

—Bien, si no lo hoces todos los que están en la cabaña morirán.

Inu No Taisho, se considera un demonio fuerte, imponente y serio. Pero cuán lejos se encontraba de su verdadero yo, como cualquier ser, le tenía miedo a algo, no a su muerte, sino a la de sus seres amados, como su amada esposa, hijo y ahora, su nieto.

—Acepta mi oferta hermano, si lo haces tu familia estará a salvo.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Somos familia, así que te doy mi palabra, que si accedes a ir conmigo, los dejare vivir.

— ¡Júralo Fumiko!

— ¡Bien maldita sea, lo juro! —Dijo la ambarina fastidiada.

Toga esta por irse con Fumiko, al igual que los demonios que la acompañaban, parecían alejarse de la cabaña. Pero la puerta de esta se abrió, dejando ver a una Izayoi somnolienta.

— ¿Toga que ocurre? —Cuestiono la mujer tallándose los ojos.

Inu Taisho se aproximó a su mujer y le indico que vuelva dentro, la azabache más lucida y despierta distinguió que todo el lugar estaba rodeado por demonios y a la cabeza estaba Fumiko.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Cuestiono Izayoi.

—No es nada, mi hermana me pide hacerle un favor, termino y regreso, pero por favor entra a la casa.

— ¡Hola cuñada, si gustas nos puedes acompañar! —Indico Fumiko con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo Toga molesto.

— ¡Que mejor incentivo, hermano, que tu mujer para que termines rápidamente tu tarea!

— ¡No la involucres en esto Fumiko!

La ambarina le indico a los demonio que sujetaran a Izayoi, Toga desenvaino su espada, estaba dispuesto a matar.

— ¡Yo que tu dejaba mi espada! —Dijo la emperatriz— ¡Recuerda que si cumples con tu parte, ella será libre!

— ¡Dije que si voy! ¿Por qué tienes que involucrarla? —Expreso con enojo Toga.

—Es mi garantía, de que harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, si no, la matare.

Toga no podía creer cuan sínica se estaba comportando su hermana, era capaz de hacer lo que sea, todo con tal de poseer el poder. Miro como los demonios sujetaban a Izayoi, la cual no oponía resistencia. Ambos se miraron y se conectaron, sabían muy en el fondo que era lo mejor, ya que si eso se alargaba, los que se encontraban adentro despertarían y comenzaría una lucha, en la cual ellos tendrían la desventaja. Por lo que no le quedó más remedio al demonio ambarino que aceptar los términos de la propuesta de su hermana.

—Iré, pero prométeme que no le harás nada a Izayoi.

— ¡Claro!

Continuara…

Listo por hoy, de nueva cuenta ciento dejarlo hasta aquí, el clímax de la historia así como su culminación está cerca, por desgracias abra buenas y malas noticias, nos vemos el siguiente miércoles como de costumbre. Los quiero y los amos mucho.

Atte: Ina-chan :]

 **Faby Sama:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido y claro que sí, soy una mujer de palabra. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero no decepcionarte con este y aún más con el lemon, que claro será de nuestros protagonistas *o* . Muchas gracias por seguir de cerca la historia, lo aprecio mucho. Te mando muchos saludos y nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.

 **Nette San:** La verdad si me la pase muy bien, pero ya extrañaba escribir e interactuar con ustedes. No te preocupes, sango no regresara al palacio, ya que al terminar de leer el capítulo nuevo, se entiende que en efecto todo se ha disuelto, aunque Naraku es el nuevo emperador, hay muchos cabos sueltos y ese será su principal trabajo, unir de nuevo al consejo y claro buscar aliados para ir en contra de la emperatriz. De igual manera nuestra pequeña Kagome va creciendo poco a poco. Veras que en los próximos capítulos nos sorprenderá. Muchas gracias por comentar y yo también espero con ansias el próximo capítulo, saludos y que te encuentres bien. :]

 **Guest:** Gracias por seguir la historia y por comentar, lo aprecio, así es nuestra pareja será la mejor e ira en contra de Fumiko. Saludos y que estés bien :]

 **N as ti:** Si, también estoy emocionado por el lemon, espero no decepcionarte, jejeje Gracias por comentar y seguir de cerca la historia, lo valoro mucho, saludos :]


	29. Capítulo 28

Bien, una vez más los saludo y les agradezco por su preferencia. Mil gracias a todos por hacer de esta historia, algo maravilloso. Recuerden que este capítulo habrá lemon, por lo que espero les guste *o*.

Una disculpa por no subirlo a tiempo, se me junto todo y ya no pude avisar, lo bueno es que tendré dos semanas de vacaciones, de la escuela y el trabajo así que, callo genial porque me dará el tiempo suficiente para terminar la historia y actualizarles los miércoles.

Sin más me despido, deseándoles que se encuentre de lo mejor y nos vemos el miércoles, sin falta, lo juro :]

 **Nota:** Al final, respondo a sus mensajes :]

 **Nota 2:** Sera un capitulo largo.

 **Nota 3:** Ya solo nos faltan 2 capítulos más y concluimos con la historia.

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

LEMON

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 28: cállate, bésame y ámame.

(Narrado por Kagome)

Las pesadillas volvían a mí una y otra vez, rogué por que fueron solo eso, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que era premoniciones.

Había pasado cerca de una semana, en la cual no había llegado ni una sola noticia de lo que ocurría ahí afuera. Al marcharse Hiroki, me indico que los Taisho estaban en un lugar seguro, al igual que mis hermanas y mi sobrino. Por su parte Naraku seria coronado emperador, para tratar de unir el consejo, el cual desde la desaparición de la emperatriz y la muerte de Onigumo, este se había fragmentado. Unos cuantos decidieron unirse a la causa de Fumiko, otros decidieron no participar o bien esconderse y muy pocos, como los Taisho, el clan de los lobos y de los zorros, decidieron enfrentarse a la demonio.

Era todo lo que sabía, pero en los últimos días, para tratar de matar el tiempo, observaba a todos lo que pasaban, estaba más que claro que ellos no podían verme o sentirme, por lo que me parecía divertido hacerles caras o bien escuchar sus conversaciones. En una de ellas hubo una que llamo mi atención, el demonio comento que la emperatriz se estaba preparando para la guerra, juntando un ejército, teniendo como principales aliados al clan de los gatos leopardos, entre otros demonios de gran poder, por su parte los humanos y semidemonios, se mantenían ocultos, casi todos las aldeas estaban vacías, el comercio se había detenido y no faltaba mucho para comenzar a ver los primeros signos de crisis alimenticia.

Fue cuando me pregunte, ¿De qué sirve estar oculta? Debería estar enfrentando a Fumiko ahora mismo, no en una cueva, aburriéndome y sobre todo, manteniéndome alejada de las personas que amaba. Entendía que yo era el haz bajo la manga de Shinki, pero quería hacer más, estaba segura de que los demás humanos, sentirían esa necesidad y aún más los que comparten el amor por los demonios y viceversa. No faltaba nada para que se alzaran en armas, no queríamos más un mundo gobernado por una sola persona, la cual te diría que lugar o posición te tocaría, queríamos ser libres.

Sango siempre permanece a mi lado, en un principio platicábamos cosas triviales, proseguimos con la vida familiar y próximamente entraríamos en el terreno amoroso. Sin duda demostró ser una mujer muy fuerte, inteligente y justa. Cualidades que habían captado la atención de Miroku, el cual aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de ella.

El verlos juntos me recordaban a Sesshomaru, lo extrañaba mucho, sus besos, sus caricias hacia mí, el solo pensar en ello, hacía que mi cuerpo temblara. Solo esperaba verlo pronto y luchar a su lado, demostrándole que no soy una mujer débil y aun siendo humana, podría ser de mucha ayuda.

Estaba también mis recién aprendidas habilidades, ya que al recordar que Midoriko me dijo que la espada no controlaba mi poder, pero si podía canalizarla, imagine que mi energía fluía por la espada y que esta se convertía en una clase de sable de luz, cortando todo a su paso, el saldo por mi entrenamiento fue, partes de la cueva hechas añicos y unos que otro mueble destrozado, puesto que no controlaba la cantidad de poder que aplicaba. Sango me consiguió un arco y flechas, trate de cañizar mis poderes en el arco, lo que dio resultado, ahora mismo descansaba, mirando como la noche ya había llegado. Estaba intentando canalizar la energía en las flechas o en otros objetos, como ballestas, cuchillos y navajas, hasta ahora todas respondían, lo que me atormentaba era la mala puntería que tenían, aquel saco de patas se había salvado de ser cortado en mil pedazos.

La pequeña gatita de sango, la cual descubrí por las malas que era un demonio, me miraba recostado sobre el sillón, con aquellos grandes ojos. Por la posición de la luna intuí que era ya media noche, por lo que mis dos acompañantes debían de estar dormidos. Guarde con sumo cuidado mis cosas y decidí darme un baño, al menos ahora había bastante calor como para amar el agua fría.

Esperaba con ansias noticias de mi familia, buenas desde luego y una señal de que era hora de luchar, puesto que en mi interior existía una gran emoción, por demostrarles a todos y a mí, de que era capaz.

(Fin de la Narración de Kagome)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En la ciudad imperial podría verse como todos los establecimientos comerciales estaban cerrados, ninguna persona se encontraba andando por las calles y a pesar que era medio día, todo se encontraba en total calma.

En los últimos días, en el cual se había anunciado la muerte del emperador Onigumo, por envenenamiento, todo el pueblo se había sumergido en una total desesperación, ya que consideraban que lo peor estaba por venir y que los humanos serían los primeros en ser atacados.

El anuncio de que el príncipe Naraku ascendía al trono, había tranquilizado un poco, pero ese mismo día una horda de demonios había atacado el lugar. El ejército comandado por Naraku, había actuado con gran agilidad y justo a tiempo, derrotando a los atacantes y salvando a los pobladores. Unos cuantos no lograron sobrevivir, por lo que, el nuevo emperador decreto, que todos los pobladores, estarían en resguardo en el palacio imperial. Estos gustosos aceptaron las nuevas órdenes de su emperador, siendo recibidos de la mejor manera.

Ahora Naraku se encontraba en su oficina, discutiendo con el comandante las estrategias de defensa, de igual forma se encontraba Shinki, el general zorro se encontraba atento ante cualquier opinión o decisión por parte del joven emperador.

Al terminar de discutir y llegar a un acurdo satisfactorio, las tropas se retiraron para seguir con la vigilancia y protección del pueblo imperial. Shinki se aproximó al joven azabache, quien se encontraba sentado en su trono con las manos sobre su rostro.

— ¿Debes estar agotado? —Indico el zorro.

—Mentalmente, físicamente me encuentro bien.

—Ser emperador es más trabajo mental que físico, por lo que es bueno.

—Dime Shinki, ¿hemos tenido respuestas del consejo?

—El general Koga, Taisho y yo, estamos con usted.

— ¿Por cierto que sabes de los Taisho?

—Lo último que supe, hace ya una semana es que fueron atacados, por el clan de Kuno, claro está que, Hiroki les advirtió y pudieron huir, su paradero es secreto.

—El consejo estaba formado por seis grandes familias y solo puedo contar con el apoyo de tres, una está muerta y las otras dos, no dan signo de unión.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que se nos unan, por ahora solo queda juntar fuerzas, puesto que los ataquen seguirán, nosotros somos el principal objetivo de…

—Llámala solo por su nombre, Fumiko.

—De acuerdo, es por ello que debemos estar alerta.

—Pensaba en hacer parte del consejo a Hiroki, ¿Tu qué opinas?

—Sin duda es un demonio muy antiguo, más que el clan Taisho, pero no debemos adelantarnos, considero que es prudente ver un poco más del desarrollo de esta guerra, entonces podríamos darle un voto a favor al demonio ogro.

—Sin duda eres muy astuto, Shinki, seguiré tu consejo, por ahora iré a descansar.

Shinki, del clan de los zorros se había convertido en la mano derecha de Naraku, puesto que había dejado sus tierras para estar al lado del nuevo emperador, acción que sorprendió a todos. Su pequeño hijo Shippo se había quedado con una de sus damas, dejando a un de sus generales de más confianza, como regente de sus tierras, por lo que confiaba en que tanto su hijo como su gente, se encontraba a salvo. Onigumo, siempre fue muy justo por lo que quiso retribuirle de aquella forma, aconsejando a su hijo, el cual sin duda no esperaba ascender al trono en tan poco tiempo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha se encontraba conversando con Totosai, mientras que el resto dormía tranquilamente.

—Temo que mis padres no regresen a salvo.

—En estos momentos cualquier cosa puede pasar, tu padre sabrá que es lo mejor—Indico el anciano.

—Me dolió mentirles, decirles que ambos fueron llamados por el emperador y que estarían seguros en el palacio.

—Por ahora es mejor que no lo sepan.

—Sin duda necesito mejorar, si alguien llegara a tacarnos, no podría defender a mi familia.

—Sé que no debo hablar de esto, pero tu padre me dio su última voluntad y en caso de que él no regresara, una de sus espadas te seria confiada.

El hanyu platinado se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, sin duda las tres espadas de su padre eran poderosas, por lo que al saber que le sería confiada una de ellas, significaba en primer lugar que el presentía su muerte y en segunda que confiaba en su fuerza para poder empuñarla.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo todo eso? —Cuestiono el hanyu.

—Antes que se fuera con Fumiko.

—Ya han pasado dos noches, debí de salir y evitarlo.

—Nada hubiera cambiado, por lo contrario hubiera sido perjudicial para ti y tu familia.

—Eso lo sé, por lo que he considerado que lo mejor es irnos.

—Yo igual opino lo mismo, los subordinados de esa mujer saben dónde están, por lo que si regresan no será en plan de amistad.

—Creo que al menos tendré que contárselo a Kikyo, escuchar su opinión.

—Sin duda, tu esposa ha demostrado ser muy astuta.

El semidemonio solo pudo sonreír ante aquel cumplido, debía de proteger a las dos mujeres y a su pequeño, por lo que lo mejor era irse de ahí y tratar de esconderse en otro lugar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru se encontraba recorriendo el bosque a gran velocidad, no lograba encontrar el aroma de la sacerdotisa, trato de encontrarlo por medio de su espada, pero no funciono, comenzaba a desesperarse. Algo le indicaba que un peligro se aproximaba, al menos para su familia.

Una energía muy familiar comenzó a seguirle, al identificar de quien se trataba se detuvo en seco, al girar se encontró con Hiroki, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Cuestiono el demonio pelirrojo.

—No puedo seguir esperando, por lo que he venido para estar para apoyar.

—Mejor dicho, has venido por Kagome.

—No logro encontrar su aroma.

—Se encuentra en un lugar secreto, que impide que su olor sea detectado, por lo que solo yo sé dónde se encuentra.

—Dime la ubicación—Exigió el demonio.

El ogro sonrió ante la exigencia del peliplata, después de todo sus investigaciones lo habían llevado ante aquella respuesta que tanto necesitaba saber. Por lo que Sesshomaru Taisho jugaba un papel importante en ello.

—Bien, sígueme entonces—Menciono Hiroki corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sesshomaru los siguió a toda velocidad, el deseo por verla era grande y aún más cuando el presentimientos de que algo malo ocurriría lo invadía.

Avanzaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta observar como el demonio pelirrojo se detuvo ante una cascada.

—Detrás de esta cascada se encuentra ella, por lo que solo por unos segundos quitare el hechizo, así que se veloz.

En unos cuantos minutos el agua dejo de fluir, abriéndose poco a poco, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para que ambos pasaran.

Sango y Miroku se encontraban entrenando en la entrada, por lo que se sorprendieron al ver a ambos demonios entrar. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, el agua volvió a fluir, indicando que el hechizo estaba funcionando de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Cuestiono Miroku dejando de un lado su espada.

Hiroki estaba por hablar, pero el demonio ambarino paso de largo y se introdujo aún más en la cueva.

— ¿Quién es él? —Cuestiono Sango.

—Sesshomaru Taisho.

La chica comprendió de quien se trataba y sonrió levemente, últimamente la joven sacerdotisa solo le hablaba de él, del peculiar modo en que su relación comenzó y de cómo se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? —Cuestiono Shinki.

—Tranquilo, sin ninguna novedad—Respondió el monje.

— ¿Ha encontrado a mi hermano? —Cuestiono de pronto Sango.

—Sí, él fue de mucha ayuda para encontrar respuestas, por lo que lo he dejado en el palacio junto con los padres de Kagome.

—Muchas gracias—Indico la chica con una reverencia.

—Tu hermano será muy buen elemento en el futuro, espero lo consideren.

Sango suspiro, sin duda su única familia era su pequeño hermano Kohaku, el cual desde temprana edad había demostrado ser una miembro sobresaliente entre la comunidad de exterminadores. Por lo que no estaba lejos el día en que fuera convocado a unirse a diferentes organizaciones.

Mientras los tres se ponían al corriente, Sesshomaru había sentido el aroma de la chica, el cual estaba combinado con rosas, por lo que supuso que se encontraba tomando un baño. No le importo y corrió rápidamente la cortina que funcionaba como puerta. La joven al escuchar eso giro rápidamente y una enorme sonrisa decoro su rostro, sin importarle que estuviera completamente desnuda, se incorporó y corrió hacia el encuentro con el demonio.

Ambos se fusionaron en un abrazo, el demonio cubrió por completo el menudo cuerpo de la chica y sin esperar un solo minuto más se dirigió hacia su rostro, admirando como sus ojos azules comenzaban a lagrimar, con delicadeza limpio el rostro de la chica y acto seguido la beso.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inu Taisho nunca olvidaba a sus enemigos ni mucho menos las grandes batallas en las que había participado, si bien todos lo conocían por ser del clan de los Inus, unos de los más importantes y antiguos, no se podía en duda de su fuerza, astucia e imponencia a la hora de una pelea. Pero hubo dos enemigos a los cuales no pudo derrotar, por lo que opto por mantenerlos sellados, ya que estos podían ser comparados con su poder e inclusive podrían llagar a derrotarlo.

De igual forma, dicha maldición solo podía ser deshecha por la persona que la hizo, por lo que si el moría, aquellos demonios permanecerían dormidos por toda la eternidad. Pero ahora ese sueño peligraba, ya que Fumiko, se encontraba guiándolos por un lugar muy conocido para del demonio.

Observo como su hermana iba a la cabeza del grupo, seguidas por dos miembros importantes del clan de los gatos leopardos, luego estaba Izayoi junto con él y a lo ultimó seis subordinados del mismo clan. Esperaba que Inuyasha se hubiera marchado de la casa de Totosai, ya que si las cosas salían mal, nada le impedía a su hermana ir por ellos y matarlos.

—Ellos estarán bien—Susurro Izayoi sujetando su mano.

—Me temo que nosotros no—Indico el demonio.

—Yo te seguiría a cualquier lado sin pesarlo, querido, la muerte no me asusta—Menciono con determinación.

—Prometí mantenerte a salvo, perdóname por eso.

—No hay nada que perdonar, el tiempo a tu lado, fue lo más hermoso.

—Juntos hasta el final Izayoi—Sentencio el demonio.

Ella sonrió y apretó con más fuerza su mano, agradeció por todo lo vivido junto a aquel terco demonio, el cual sin importar que fuera, siempre le dio su lugar y la trataba como la princesa que era. Para ella no importaba los lujos, si no el cariño y amor que aquel demonio ambarino le brindaba, así que si era su último día con vida, con gusto moriría por él y aún más a su lado.

Continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a un acantilado, el general perro se detuvo ante reconocer el ser que descansaba en la cúspide de la montaña.

— ¿Sorprendido hermano? —Cuestiono Fumiko con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué planeas?

—Si hay algo que aprendí de la familia Taisho, es que cuando un demonio es más fuerte que nosotros, lo sellamos en un sueño profundo—Hizo una pausa— Ryukotsusei, fue tu oponente más difícil.

Todos admiraron al demonio dragón que permanecía adherido a la montaña, destacando en medio de su cuerpo un enorme colmillo canino.

— ¡Me has mentido, dijiste que iríamos con los gatos leopardos! —Expreso con enojo el demonio.

—Descuida iremos, esta es solo nuestra primera parada, ya que tus enemigos serán mis aliados.

El demonio permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, para después soltar unas carcajadas, Fumiko se sintió ofendida, por lo que se acercó a él.

— ¿No comprendo que es lo que te causa tanta gracia Toga? —Indico la mujer molesta.

— ¡Hermanita el poder te ha segado!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Expreso con indignación la demoniza.

— ¡Jamás los despertaría de su sueño!

En un ataque de ira, la emperatriz tomo a Izayoi de la muñeca y le acerco a su cuello sus garras, el semblante del demonio cambio.

—Si no haces lo que te digo, ella morirá—Indico Fumiko con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Toga suspiro, su hermana definitivamente estaba segada por el poder, era tanta su deseo de gobernar el mundo entero y de acabar con todos los humanos, que comenzaba a poner en duda su cordura. El general estaba seguro de que si despertaba al demonio dragón, le sería imposible defenderse y aún más a Izayoi, tendría que pensar en algo y rápido.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru se encontraba observando, desde la puerta, como la chica se acomodaba su kimono, uno sencillo en color blanco con diseños de aves, se miraba en el pequeño espejo redondo, sus mejillas aún permanecían coloradas y su cabello azabache aún estaba húmedo. Aspiro el aire, llegando a sus fosas nasales el jazmín combinado con rosas, fresco y encantador.

—Lo mejor será ir con los demás—Indico Kagome caminando hacia el demonio.

Este no se movió de su lugar, la chica alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —Cuestionó la chica con un leve sonrojo.

El demonio ambarino se aproximó al rostro de la chica, dirigiéndose a su oído.

—La próxima vez, no me detendré.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal punto, de parecer un tomate, si bien su encuentro había sido algo emocionante, no se hubiera imagino que tal escena se volvería tan apasionada, aun podía sentir como las grandes manos del demonio recorrieron todo su cuerpo desnudo y todavía más sus ojos dorados, los cuales desbordaban pasión y deseo.

—No es tiempo para pensar en ello, soy nueva en esas cosas, por lo que no me sentiría muy cómoda—Dijo la chica tartamudeando.

—A mí me pareció que estabas muy cómoda y complacida, incluso arranque de ti varios suspiros y jadeos—Indico el demonio besando su oreja derecha.

Kagome sintió como le temblaban las piernas, ahora que lo analizaba, incluso el rose más pequeño entre ellos dos, encendía algo en ella, lo cual la asustaba, por miedo a no poder detenerlo.

—Hiroki debe estar esperándonos, por favor vamos—Suplico la chica.

El demonio se retiró de la puerta y le indico que ella fuera primero, la joven obedeció y se encamino hacia la pequeña sala. Sango, Miroku y Hiroki, se encontraban conversando y al sentir la presencia de los dos tortolos, guardaron silencio. El demonio pelirrojo los miro con la ceja levantada, como si fuera el padre de la joven, el cual descubría que el novio, se había colado a su habitación y aun peor mientras ella tomaba un baño.

—No estoy para sermones—Indico Kagome tomando asiento al lado de Sango.

—Yo no dije nada pequeña—Respondió el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sesshomaru por su parte tenía el mismo semblante frio, tomo lugar al lado de la chica. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron sentados en un círculo, Shinki hablo.

—Bien, en primer lugar tus padres están bien—Indico el demonio mirando a la chica—En segunda, Naraku ha sido proclamado emperador, puesto que Onigumo fue asesinado por Fumiko.

— ¿Cómo lo han tomado los del consejo? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—Solo tu padre, Shinki y Koga, han unido fuerzas con el nuevo emperador—Indico Hiroki.

— ¿Tu formas parte del consejo? —Dijo Kagome.

—No, solo me considero un aliado.

— ¿Qué sabes de los planes de Fumiko?

—Hasta ahora solo sé que se ha refugiado en el clan de los gatos leopardos.

— ¿Qué sucede con la cuidad imperial y el resto de los clanes? —Exigió saber Sesshomaru.

—Shinki, ha dejado sus tierras a cargo de una persona de su confianza y está fungiendo como consejero de Naraku, su inteligencia ha dada buenos resultados aún más con el reciente ataque.

— ¿Fumiko organizo un ataque? —Cuestiono Sango.

—No se aun si es ella, pero desde que la noticia de que Onigumo murió, muchos demonios han querido destruir la cuidad imperial, por lo que se ha dado órdenes de que todos los ciudadanos se refugiaran en el palacio.

—No creo que Fumiko tenga algo que ver, son demonio son clan alguno, que solo tratan de aprovechar las oportunidades—Indico Miroku.

— ¿Por cierto por que ha venido Sesshomaru contigo? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Mi familia se encuentra a salvo por lo que decidí unirme a ustedes.

— ¿Dónde están ellos?

—Se encuentran con Totosai—Indico Sesshomaru.

La chica suspiro en señal de alivio, sin duda el lugar donde vivía el anciano era difícil de encontrar y aún más de adaptarse a él. Podía concentrarse en seguir practicando, ya que sus seres queridos se encontraban a salvo.

— ¿Ahora que prosigue? —Cuestiono Kagome.

El demonio ogro estaba por hablar, cuando la presencia de unos de sus subordinados hizo que se colocara de pie. Todos observaron con sorpresa como se levantaba a todo prisa y se dirigía hacia la cascada, esta se cerró y se abrió, observaron como un figura con traje negro y mascara roja se encontraba frente al demonio, ofreciéndole un pergamino.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

Hiroki guardo el pergamino y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Me temo que hay malas noticias—Menciono el ogro dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pareja.

—Dime cuanto antes—Exigió Kagome acercándose al demonio.

—Fumiko ha descubierto el refugio de los Taisho.

— ¿Cómo es que lo descubrió? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—Por lo que narra mi informante, hace dos días que acudió a ellos junto con el clan de los gatos leopardos, no les hicieron nada, pero se han llevado a Inu Taisho y a su esposa.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, todo sus pesadillas tenían sentido ahora, en las últimas dos noches se había sumergido en un mundo oscuro, en el cual los personajes principales era el matrimonio Taisho, pensó que solo era un sueño y ya, pero ahora todo indicaba que era una premonición.

— ¿A dónde se los ha llevado? —Exigió saber Sesshomaru.

—Al parecer su plan es que Taisho quite las dos maldiciones que tiene sobre, dos poderosos enemigos, para que estos sean aliados de Fumiko, supongo que al llevar a su esposa, indica que la están usando como señuelo.

— ¿Puedes localizar el lugar Sesshomaru? — Cuestiono Kagome dirigiéndose al demonio ambarino.

— ¡Espera! —Indico Hiroki—No puedes dejar esta cueva…

—Entonces detenme ogro—Dijo Kagome desafiante.

Sesshomaru miro con sumo orgullo a la chica, estaba más que claro que había madurado y que podía tomar sus propias decisiones, la entendía, sus padres la habían acogido con sumo amor, ella no era malagradecida, por lo que su sentido de justicia y su moral, no le permitía seguir huyendo y guardándose mientras otros mueren por su culpa.

— ¡Kagome, Fumiko estará ahí!

—Mejor, no debemos seguir posponiendo lo inevitable, créeme tengo muy controlados mis emociones y no hay nada más que desee que ver a esa perra tener su merecido—Indico Kagome para luego mirar a Sesshomaru—Disculpa por el término.

El demonio ambarino solo alzo los hombros en señal de que no le importaba. El pelirrojo, suspiro y estaba más que claro que no la detendría por nada del mundo.

—Bien, pero tengo que avisar a Naraku de su ubicación así como los aliados, por lo que no podré ir de refuerzo.

—No te preocupes, los dos podremos con esto—Indico Kagome—Además nuestro objetivo es interrumpir su plan y rescatas a los Taisho.

—Bien, nos vemos después.

Hiroki concentro su energía en la cascada y en un dos por tres, este dejo de fluir, terminando con el hechizo que los mantendría ocultos. Sango sabía que tendría con irse con el demonio pelirrojo por lo que se acercó a la joven sacerdotisa, la cual tomaba un arco y flechas.

Ambas se abrazaron y no hicieron falta palabras para indicar que debían de cuidarse, ser precavidas y dar lo mejor en su batalla. Al separarse ambos sonrieron, era claro que el lazo de amistad entre ellas había crecido y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar separa y aun así permanecer intacto.

Hiroki le dio una última mirada a la pareja, les deseo suerte y acto seguido desapareció junto con su subordinado, Sango y Miroku por su parte montaban a Kirara.

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru, el cual le indico con la mirada si estaba lista, ella afirmo y acto seguido el demonio la sujeto por la cintura y se transformó en una esfera de luz, volando a gran velocidad en dirección al norte, donde podía percibir la energía de su padre y de Izayoi.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El general perro se encontraba frente al cuerpo durmiente del dragón, miro hacia atrás y observo como su hermana tenía sujetado a su esposa, colocando la espada en su cuello, indicando así que si el no cumplía con el trato, ella moriría.

Dio un gran salto, quedando sobre el demonio dragón, saco su espada, Sounga, quien en un dos por tres corto el colmillo. El imponente Ryukotsusei abrió los ojos, así como el ser que lo controlaba, mostrando sus ojos de igual forma rojos y sin pupilas. Toga se apartó de ahí, mientras que el demonio parecía despertar por completo de su sueño.

Fumiko dejo de un lado a Izayoi y se dirigió ante el demonio dragón, el cual estaba dispuesto a atacarla, pero la mujer sonrió ante el posible ataque, una bola de energía se comienza acumular en la boca del demonio, la mujer con velocidad desenvaina su espada y al observar como la energía viene hacia ella, la corta en dos, teniendo como resultado la explosión de la energía a los costados, provocando avalancha de rocas. Toga se dirige a proteger a Izayoi, por lo que la carga de forma nupcial y ambos se ponen a salvo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Cuestiono el demonio con una gruesa voz.

—Soy Fumiko Taisho.

— ¿Taisho?

—Así es, he venido a proponerte un trato, Ryukotsusei.

— ¿Qué ganare?

—Al final de todo, ganaras tu venganza, deshaciéndote de la persona que te mantuvo dormido por más de 20 años.

El demonio sonrió maliciosamente, sin duda era una buena oferta. Toga dejo a Izayoi en el piso y se dirigió hacia ella.

—No puedo dejar que siga con vida, tengo que matarlo.

—Comprendo, sabes que te apoyare en lo que decidas.

El demonio platinado beso a su esposa, una y otra vez, Izayoi no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, estaba claro que su esposo pensaba sacrificarse para derrotar al demonio.

— ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —Cuestiono Toga.

—Sí, será como los viejos tiempo—Respondió Izayoi secándose las lágrimas.

Acto seguido, los ojos del platinado quedaron rojos y un aura demoniaca lo envolvió, tomando la forma de un gran perro, sobresaliendo sus marcas color azul oscuro, dio un potente alarido. Los gatos leopardos retrocedieron atemorizados, si había algo que odiaran era a los perros y aún más con la energía que emanaba de aquel poderoso yokai. Por lo que decidieron huir.

Fumiko giro hacia la escena y vio como sus aliados huían, no pudo evitar pensar en que eran unos cobardes, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano transformado en su verdadera forma demoniaca. Sin duda él estaba dispuesto a matar al demonio dragón, cuestión que no permitiría.

Quiso irse sobre su hermano, pero una flecha purificadora se lo impidió, todos giraron hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la flecha, en la cima de unas de las llanuras, estaba la sacerdotisa de la perla de Shikon, tenía un semblante serio y a lado de ella estaba Sesshomaru, con su látigo, listo para atacar.

Toga dio un segundo ladrido, indicándole a su hijo que le agradecía por venir, pero que no interviniera, ya que aquella batalla era solo de él.

El demonio dragón sintió la energía de la perla, por lo que se abalanzo sobre los recién llagados, el enorme perro se lo impidió sujetando su cola con su enorme y poderosa mandíbula, este se enrosco en el cuerpo de su agresor obligándolo a soltarlo, dando inicio a su batalla.

Sesshomaru sujeto a Kagome y con grandes saltos la ubico cerca de Izayoi, para después ir por Fumiko.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Sí, querida, pero no deberían de estar aquí.

—Decidí no seguir ocultándome y denostar de lo que soy capaz, por mí.

—Entiendo Kagome, pero entiende que nosotros ya vivimos nuestras vidas, ustedes aún son jóvenes, por lo que aún les falta muchas cosas por vivir, así que te pido, que no intervengas.

— ¿Piensan sacrificarse?

—Es más que obvio querida.

—Pero hay otras opciones.

—Esta es la más indicada, sin Toga, sus enemigos no podrán ser revividos, por mi parte sino estoy no podrán chantajear a mis hijos.

Sin duda nadie se prepara para la muerte y mucho menos si es la propia, abrazo a la mujer que por un año, la acogió en su hogar, convirtiéndose al final en su segunda madre y una parte muy importante en su vida. Al separarse observo como la mujer sonreía, la admiraba por seguir de esta forma a su pareja. Sin duda el otro lado los recibiría de la mejor manera, no hay gloria más grande, que el sacrificio y aún más cuando lo hacer como un acto de amor.

Fumiko se encontraba esquivando los golpes del látigo de Sesshomaru, quien de vez en cuando giraba hacia donde estaba ambas mujeres.

La batalla entre Toga y el espíritu dragón iba a la par, ambos tenían heridas profundas y se encontraban cansados, por lo que todo estaba definido en el que tuviera más soporte. Kagome noto la situación y quiso intervenir, pero Izayoi se lo impidió, obligándola a bajar su arco, la chica no se negó y obedeció, una parte de ella se sentía impotente, quería ayudar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha se encontraba rumbo a las tierras de Koga, era seguido por el demonio dragón de su hermano, quien cargaba en su lomo a Kikyo con el pequeño Yashamaru así como a Kagura.

— ¿Falta mucho? —Cuestiono Kagura.

—No, ya estamos por llegar—Indico el peliplata.

— ¿No crees que pones en peligro al clan de Koga? —Cuestiono Kikyo.

—El mismo ha solicitado darnos acilo, además, todos estamos en la mira.

—Entiendo, pero…

—No temas, no dejare que nada les pase, los protegeré—Indico con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron, sin duda temían por su vida y la del pequeño, pero al estar rodeada con gente de confianza, todos aquellos temores aminorarían.

— ¿Cómo se encontraran tus padres? —Cuestiono de pronto Kikyo.

—Ellos deben estar a saldo—Indico el semidemonio.

Las tierras del oriente comenzaban a ser visibles para el grupo, Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse un poco más aliviado, el viaje había sido tranquilo y ahora estaba por llegar. Su familia estaría a salvo, eso era lo principal y más importante, después podría preocuparse por sus padres así como en Kagome y Sesshomaru.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome miraba con horror como el demonio dragón enroscaba su cola en el cuello del gran perro platinado, este parecía estar siendo asfixiado, Izayoi no pudo evitar dar un grito desgarrador, su esposo estaba siendo asesinado poco a poco.

Sesshomaru al ver la situación de su padre, trato de ayudarlo, pero Fumiko se lo impidió, devolviéndole el ataque con su espada, la cual contenía veneno.

—Tu padre no puede morir, así que no te preocupes—Indico la mujer con una sonrisa.

Todos sintieron de repente un gran poder y en unos cuantos segundos una flecha sagrada fue lanzada directamente hacia la cabeza de Ryukotsusei, esta atravesó por completo su cuerpo, soltando enseguida a Toga. El demonio no solo había sido asesinado por una sola flecha de la sacerdotisa sino que su cuerpo se encontraba hecho polvo, como si desde su interior hubiera explotada el poder sagrado.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente, trato de concentrar su poder en todo el cuerpo del demonio, contenerlo, para después hacerlo explotar, creyó entonces en las palabras de Midoriko, ella siempre el control en sus poderes.

Fumiko miraba con incredulidad como el imponente dragón había quedado como un montículo de polvo, giro con suma rapidez y miro con odio a la chica, había arruinado sus planes y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero Toga, aun en su forma demoniaca, se lo impidió, sujetándola contra una de las montañas con su enorme pata.

Sesshomaru comprendió lo que su padre estaba por hacer, era mejor irse, si había algo que respetaba era el sacrificio de un demonio, en ello residía su orgullo, como guerrero y como miembro de la familia Taisho.

El ambarino se dirigió hacia Kagome e Izayoi, les indico que tendrían que irse, Kagome estaba renuente, no los abandonaría. La princesa del clan de la luna, les dijo que ella se quedaría al lado de su esposo.

—No la dejare morir aquí—Dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No le tengo miedo a la muerte querida, después de todo gracias a ti prolongue mi vida, pude conocer a mi nieto y ver a mis dos hijos encontrar a sus parejas—Indico Izayoi abrazándola—Mi vida terminara hoy y estaré al lado de mi esposo, acompañándolo al otro lado.

—No quiero eso.

—Hay cosas que no pueden cambiar, por lo que te suplico que respetes mi voluntad y te exijo que seas feliz al lado de Sesshomaru.

Este último miro a la mujer y ella se aproximó a él, acaricio su rostro levemente y con una sonrisa le hablo.

—Sé que tu padre no es expresivo y en general los demonios, pero tu padre está orgulloso por convertirte en el hombre que eres ahora, sé que nunca podre remplazar a tu madre, pero siempre te vi como mi hijo, por lo que si te repugna lo entiendo.

—Gracias por permanecer al lado de mi padre y por darme a Inuyasha, por lo demás no te preocupes, siempre te tendré respeto por demostrarme que los humanos son igual de fuertes que nosotros los demonios.

Izayoi sonrió ante la confesión del demonio, era lo más cerca que había estado en sentir la gentileza de su hijo. Los miro a ambos y sonrió, hacían una linda pareja y se notaba que él estaba realmente enamorado de la chica.

—Vivan y sean felices—Indico Izayoi—Cuando su tiempo llegue, nos veremos en el otro lado.

Sesshomaru sujeto a Kagome por la cintura y antes de convertirse en una esfera de luz, miro a su padre, el cual los miraban con sus enormes ojos rojos, no hacia faltan palabras para describir aquel adiós. Estaba consciente de que era la última vez que vería con vida a su padre y sentía un sumo orgullo de la forma en la que él se iría de este mundo. Solo deseaba que no fuera lenta su muerte, sino tan rápida, que él no sentiría dolor alguno.

Fumiko trataba de liberarse pero el demonio perro se lo impedía, al ver como Sesshomaru se llevaba a Kagome, su odio creció aún más y se liberó de la prisión de su hermano, trato de identificar por donde se habían ido, pero la energía de ambos parecía haber desaparecido.

Toga se incorporó, miro hacia Izayoi, la cual alzaba su mano en señal de que estaba bien, él pudo concentrarse en su hermana, la cual miraba hacia la nada, sin duda sus planes habían sido arruinados y estaba consciente de su próxima muerte, pero al menos no se la dejaría fácil, la aria enojar de sobre manera.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Una esfera de luz descendía en medio del bosque, Kagome se apoyó contra un árbol, mientras era observada en silencio por Sesshomaru. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a nublarse y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, no comprendía el grado de maldad de Fumiko, era tan mala que incluso no le importaba asesinar a su propio hermano, quien tiene su sangre, también estaba Izayoi, aquella mujer que era su segunda madre, la cual no dejaría solo a su esposo, se sorprendió del enorme coraje que poseía la princesa, de acompañarlo tanto en la vida como en la muerte.

Eran dos personas inocentes, las cuales morirían por ayudarla, aquel llanto se tornó en lamentos, hasta el punto en que sus lágrimas no la dejaban ver nada, obligándola a colocarse de cuclillas en el suelo y sin poder contenerse más lloro como nunca. El ambarino quería detenerla, no soportaba verla en ese estado, tan frágil; opto por solo contemplarla, después de todo era mejor dejar a que sacar toda aquella mescla de sentimientos.

Una vez que no quedo ni una sola lagrima, la chica se colocó de pie y se dirigió al ambarino, sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados, pero aun así, ella resplandecía ante sus ojos.

—Debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche—Indico la chica.

— ¿Segura que eso quieres?

— ¡Claro que no, mi cuerpo y mi mente quieren estar en el campo de batalla, impidiendo que buenas personas dieran la vida por mí!

El demonio se aproximó a ella y le sujeto el rostro.

—Esto no es por ti Kagome, es por una causa, la cual es superior incluso a la perla de Shikon.

—Entiendo, pero me duele.

—Cuando todo acabe, tendremos tiempo de sufrir por nuestros seres queridos.

La sacerdotisa suspiro, si bien el comentario era frio, era totalmente cierto, ahora solo quedaba agrupar sus fuerzas e irse en contra de Fumiko y sus aliados, por todas las personas que se sacrificaron y por un mundo mejor.

—Se dé un lugar donde podemos estar a salvo—Indico Kagome.

—Bien, dirígeme entonces —Dijo el demonio tomando de nuevo a la chica por la cintura.

Una vez más Sesshomaru se trasformó en una esfera de luz y se alzó hacia el cielo a gran velocidad. En unos cuantos minutos este descendió en medio de lo que parecía ser un gran templo.

—Aquí era donde tomaba clases cuando me estaba formando como sacerdotisa —Índico la chica mirando por los alrededores.

A cada lado del templo se encontraban varios edificios, siendo una la cocina, los baños y dos edificios de habitaciones y la sala de entrenamientos. El lugar se encontraba rodeado por diferentes árboles.

—No nos encontraran, este lugar está protegido por un hechizo realizado por la misma Midoriko y al morir mi maestra, Kaede, reforzó aún más el campo de protección—Indico con cierta nostalgia la joven pelinegra.

—Bien lo mejor será que tomes un baño primero—Indico el demonio.

La joven sacerdotisa estuvo de acuerdo con ello, se sentía tan exhausta y el atardecer está por llegar a su fin, por lo que se dirigió hacia las aguar termales de su amada institución.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a uno de los edificios, que al parecer se trataban de los dormitorios, puesto que se extendían dos enormes pasillos con camas y su respectiva mesa de noche. Siguió inspeccionando el lugar, pasando a la sala de entrenamiento, el cual era grande y llena de armamento, como espadas, dagas, arcos y flechas, entre otras armas. Pudo imaginarse a una joven Kagome batallando en esa arena.

Su mente volvió hacia su padre, podía sentir aun su energía, pero esta era apenas detectable, lo que indicaba que está por llegar a su fin, por mucho tiempo lo odio, por tomar a una humana como esposa, por rebajar su linaje. Pero al convertirse en hermano mayor, comenzó a cambiar su visión hacia los humanos, puesto que la princesa humana, demostraba tener un carácter fuerte, demostrando que no todos los humanos eran detestables. Cuando su padre regresaba de las diferentes misiones, ella siempre lo esperaba y le daba la bienvenida con un "Bienvenido a casa querido" siempre le sonreí y el amor entre ambos se desbordaba, incluso llego a pensar que tenía una mejor relación que la que tuvo con su difunta madre, Irasue. Nunca se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre o mucho menos madre, pero al observarla, comenzó a tener un gran sentimiento de respeto hacia ella, aun recordaba la primera vez que lo llamo hijo, un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, pero aquel sentimiento de afecto materno toco su frio corazón, claro que él nunca lo revelaría, pero sospechaba que su padre tenía conocimiento.

Sin pesarlo se dirigió hacia los baños, donde la chica recién terminaba de tomar un baño, ahora se encontraba tomando una yukata en color blanco, mientras que con una pequeña tela secaba su cabellera azabache, al escuchar las puertas abrirse giro rápidamente y se encontró con el demonio.

—Que no se te haga costumbre interrumpir mi baño—Indico la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes a la próxima nos bañamos juntos—Dijo el demonio.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaron levemente, siguió con su labor de secar su cabello, observo como el demonio comenzaba a quitarse su armadura, siendo esta una advertencia de que tenía que irse.

—En los estantes, encontraras un yukata de tu medida, también teníamos maestros.

—Bien, pero por mí te puedes quedar ahí—Indico mientras se desamarraba su obi.

La joven se giró rápidamente y salió de ahí, al estar fuera, su rostro se tornó rojo, entonces analizo la situación. Los dos se encontraban totalmente solos en aquel lugar, un leve cosquilleó invadió su estómago, sin duda el ambarino no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, estaba más que claro que aquel pensamientos era muy egoísta, ya que en la situación en la que se encontraban no era propicia para pensar en esa clase de unión, pero, qué sucedería si ella moría o incluso Sesshomaru, se arrepentiría de no haberse único en cuerpo y alma hacia aquel demonio que tanto amaba. Si bien aquella situación no podía ser del todo planeada o incluso asertiva, ella determino que era hoy o nunca.

Se dirigía hacia la que fue su cama, ahí quedaban aun algunas cosas que había dejado, como un pequeño brillo labial, un pasador en forma de mariposa y su cepillo. Tomo todas las cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de los maestros, en la cual las habitaciones, eran pequeñas pero mucho más completas y privadas. Se decidió por la más grande, la cual nunca había sido habitada, rápidamente abrió las ventanas y quito los protectores de los muebles, por suerte el lugar no estaba tan mal y sucio, de la cama matrimonial caían dos velos blancos, se veía cómoda, ella se sentó en el pequeño tocador y se cepillo el cabello , al igual de que se color el pequeño pasador dejando en su hombro derecho reposar su larga cabellera azabache, para terminar se colocó un poco del brillo labial, el cual había realizado en su clase de herbolaria, con fresas y cerezas, permaneciendo su aroma dulce. Se dio un último vistazo y se encontró lo suficientemente aceptable, acomodo la pequeña mesa de té, así como cabio rápidamente las sabanas.

Mientras tanto el demonio ambarino al fin había hallado una yukata que le quedara, observo que las ropas de la sacerdotisa estaban en una pequeña repisa, así que hizo lo mismo, dejándolas a un lado de las de ellas, así como su armadura y su espada. Un pequeño brillo llamo su atención, de las ropas de su compañera saco un pequeño colgante, el cual en varias ocasiones le había visto. Lo llevo consigo, mientras que se dirigía con gran premura al encuentro de su amada.

Al localizarla en una de las habitaciones del edificio, se dirigió hacia ella, encontrándola mirando por la ventana, un aroma dulce inundaba la habitación, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por lo que la chica ya había prevenido todo ello, enciendo varias velas alrededor de la habitación.

El viento jugaba con los cabellos azabaches y mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el demonio ambarino cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó hacia ella, sujetándola por los hombros. La chica sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, el simple roce del demonio la estremecía, sintió como las manos del demonio bajaban por sus brazos, al llegar a su cintura, un hormigueo la invadió, sus enormes manos siguieron su recorrido hasta tocar a sus caderas, donde las sujeto con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica diera un espasmo, se colocó de cuclillas y encendió por los muslos de la chica hasta llegas a sus pies.

La joven giro rápidamente y observo desde su lugar al demonio, quien la miro de igual forma, sus ojos le revelaron un gran deseo, parecía como si penetrara su alma con aquellos ojos, los cuales comenzaban a tener un brillo más especial por el atardecer. Él coloco su pie derecho sobre su rodilla, mientras acercaba su rostro a este para comenzar un camino de besos, hasta llegar al muslo de la chica, en donde siguió con sus besos, Kagome sentía que aquel hormigueo crecía más, ahora centrándose en su parte intima, ella tuvo que sentarse en el marco de la ventana, mientras que el ambarino besaba la parte interna del muslo de la chica y con una de sus manos aparto la yukata, observando su objetivo.

La miko sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y por inercia tiro hacia atrás su cabeza, mientras se mordía los labios, de pronto dejo de sentir los besos del demonio, inmediatamente miro hacia abajo para ser testigo de cómo el ambarino dirigía una de sus manos hacia su centro, la vergüenza la invadió, se sentía tan expuesta, que en un reflejo intento cruzar las piernas, pero fue detenida por la otra mano de su amante, el cual alzo la miraba, indicándole que todo estaría bien. Ella cedió mientras observaba como su mano se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia su intimidad, al sentir el rose suave de las manos del demonio un grito salió de su garganta. Él prosiguió con el suave toque hacia el centro de la chica, tocando el clítoris de la azabache, ella se aferró al marco de la ventana, la otra mano del demonio sujeto el muslo izquierdo de la chica y colocándose en medio de ella, acelero sus movimientos, sintiendo como el interior de la chica comenzaba a lubricarse.

Aquellos movimientos eran demasiado para ella, sentía un gran placer y aún más cuando los dedos del demonio se colaron en su interior, varios jadeos salieron de ella, uno tras otro. La azabache arqueo su cuerpo, podía sentir el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar la punta de sus pies, los cuales parecían contorsionarse; el demonio orgulloso por el resultado alejo sus manos, para acercar su rostro, la chica rápidamente trato de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, su legua recorría su interior de arriba abajo, estremeciendo casi de una manera irreal su cuerpo.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Grito la chica en medio del acto.

El demonio no se detuvo, incluso sujeto sujetó las caderas de la chica con gran fuerza para que esta no se escapara, mientras seguía deleitándose con el dulce sabor del interior de la chica, orgullecido por los gemidos tan sexys que salían de su amada. Su lengua se aventuró de nuevo hacia el clítoris de la chica, quien aumento más los jadeos, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó alcanzado el clímax.

El alzo la vista y observo la ardiente imagen de la mujer que amaba, su cabellera azabache revuelta, gotas de sudor en su rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba con gran rapidez y la luz de la luna rodeándola, se levantó y aun posicionado en medio del cuerpo de la chica, reclamo sus labios. Los besos fueron violentos y llenos de pasión, Kagome rodeo la cintura del demonio con sus piernas, la alzo por los aires, mientras la chica se sujetaba de su cuello sin dejar de besarlo, la llevo hacia la cama, donde ambos se recostaron, quedando él encima de ella.

—Si seguimos, no me detendré Kagome—Dijo el demonio acariciando el rostro de la chica.

—No quiero que te detengas—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa para después capturar los labios del demonio.

Eso basto para que ambos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, su gran deseo de pertenecerse el uno al otro no tendría restricción alguna, eran libres de amarse. Sesshomaru dejo de lado los labios de la chica, para concentrarse en su cuello, arrancando suspiros por parte de la azabache, succionando y lamiendo su cuello, sus manos se dirigieron al nudo de la yukata blanca y con gran agilidad la desato, revelando el cuerpo de la chica. El sonrojo en su rostro no se hizo esperar, sentía como era devorada por aquellos ojos dorados, se sentía tan excitada con tan solo estar bajo el cuerpo del imponente demonio.

El cual se incorporó sobre la cama y se deshizo de su yukata de igual manera, tirándola en el piso. Kagome no podía quitar su vista del perfecto cuerpo del demonio, era como estar frente a un dios, hermoso y perfecto en todo sentido, por primera vez su vista siguió hasta más abajo, tragando saliva ante el gran miembro del ambarino. Tuvo que desviar su mirada, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo mirando la virilidad del demonio, por lo que se quitó de igual manera su ropa y la arrojo en dirección opuesta; Ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama, mirándose el uno al otro.

—Ultima oportunidad—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Se amable conmigo por favor—Suplico la miko sonrosada.

El demonio fue el primero en aproximarse, teniendo como objetivo los firmes pechos de la chica, la cual al sentir su toque suspiro, el demonio masajeaba ambos pechos, los cuales no eran para nada como los recordaba en aquella primera ocasión, en la cuenca de sus pechos estaba su marca, la cual lamio una y otra vez, en su afán de producirle más placer a la chica, paso unos de sus brazos por su espalda, acercándola más a él ,lamiendo, estrujando y succionando los suaves pechos de la chica.

—Sin duda te has convertido en una bella mujer—Indico Sesshomaru mordiendo uno de los pechos de la chica, arrancando de la misma un sinfín de jadeos.

Le vino a la mente aquel primer encuentro con el demonio, en aquellos tiempos aún era una niña pero ahora se sentía bien con su cuerpo, no se consideraba perfecta, pero al menos ciertos atributos de su cuerpo desarrollaron favorablemente. Abandono los pechos de la chica para recorrer su estomagó y llegar a su objetivo, la intimidad de la chica, comenzó a lamer y succionar de él, deleitándose con tal manjar, el cual por mucho tiempo deseo, solo que ahora era diferente, no solo tendría sexo con ella, si no que harían el amor, algo nuevo para él.

La joven coloco ambas manos en la sedosa cabellera plateada, mientras que se retorcía por el placer brindado por la boca del demonio. El alzo la vista, mirando con asombro como la chica no se reprimía ni un solo jadeo, realmente estaba excitada, mejor así, pensó él, ya que al momento de la penetración no le dolería demasiado.

Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, la cual lo recibió con gusto, ya que se mantenía con las piernas abiertas, esperándolo.

— ¿Estas lista? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Si—Respondió la chica.

Sesshomaru tomo su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada de la azabache, la cual al sentir aquel rose se sorprendió, entro lentamente, sintiendo como una barrera, que indicaba que era virgen lo detenía; observo a la chica, la cual mantenía los ojos cerrados y sujetaba con fuerza las sabanas.

—Solo dolerá por unos minutos, luego se convertirá en placer—Dijo el demonio.

La chica abrió los ojos y le sonrió al demonio, con el permiso de ella, siguió con su trabajo, entrando lentamente hasta sentir como aquella barrera era atravesada, se quedó quieto por unos segundos, observando el rostro de la chica, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, el cual hasta ahora notaba. Comenzó con un movimiento suave, para que la chica se acostumbrara a él, por lo que al pasar los minutos el ritmo de sus embestidas aumento.

Más que dolor, era incomodidad lo que sintió al ser penetrada por primera vez, ahora comenzaba a ceder, transformándose en placer, coloco sus manos en la espalda del demonio y mientras sus embestidas aumentaban, el placer creció en ambos, provocando jadeos en la pareja.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —Grito la chica mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba.

La chica comenzó a mover sus caderas, para aumentar así el placer de ambos, una vez que se acostumbró al miembro de del demonio, reclamo por más cercanía, por lo que coloco ambas pierna en la cintura del demonio, este, aun en su interior la alzo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y ella sobre su regazo, sus manos se buscaron y se mantuvieron unidas la una con la otra. Kagome supo que era su turno, aquella incomodidad desaprecio por completo, por lo que ella se alzaba sobre el miembro erecto de su pareja. Sesshomaru por su parte la ayudaba impulsándola de arriba para abajo, haciendo aún más satisfactoria la penetración, su interior era cálido y se había adaptado muy bien a él. No pudo evitar mirar como los pechos de la chica rebotaban por aquel placentero acto, acerco su boca a uno de ellos y lo sujeto, provocando en la chica un grito y como si de un bebe se trata, succiono primero de uno para posteriormente pasar al otro. La chica mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía que el clímax estaba cerca y para su sorpresa, no quería que se terminara.

— ¡Mas rápido! —Exigió la chica.

El ambarino la acostó de nuevo sobre el colchón y coloco las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros, penetrándola con más fuerza y rapidez, la miko se aferraba a las sabanas mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Sesshomaru. No tardo mucho para que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del demonio, en señal de que la culminación estaba por llegar.

El clímax llego para ambos y en coro gritaron, el demonio se derramo en el interior de la chica y callo rendido sobre el pecho de la chica, la cual sentía una enorme calidez en su intimidad, ambos se encontraban agitados, sudorosos y con el cabello revuelto. Pasaron unos minutos más así, escuchando únicamente su respiración y su corazón palpitar a toda velocidad. Sesshomaru se incorporó y se retiró del interior de la miko, la cual permanecía aun recostada mirando hacia el techo.

— ¿No es un sueño verdad? —Pregunto de pronto la chica.

El demonio se aproximó a ella y la rodio con sus brazos, la chica descanso sobre su amplio pecho.

—Todo ha ocurrido de verdad—Indico el demonio.

—Fue maravilloso—Dijo mirando al demonio.

—Te dije que no me detendría la próxima vez.

—Creo que tomare otro baño—Indico la chica mientras se separaba de él.

Estaba al borde de la cama, en la localización de su ropa, cuando las manos del demonio rodearon su cintura, sintió su cuerpo sobre ella y su respiración en su cuello.

—Quédate conmigo—Susurro el demonio con una voz seductora.

—Solo iré a tomar un baño—Dijo la chica dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas.

El agarre se volvió más fuerte, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo, la chica se giró y los ojos azules y ámbar chocaron. Ella fue la primera en aproximarse y besarlo.

—Ahora soy toda tuya, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Te amo.

Las pupilas de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, aquellas palabras significaban mucho y aún más proviniendo de él. Unas cuantas lágrimas fueron derramadas, siendo limpiadas por el demonio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije ahora? —Cuestiono el demonio dándoles pequeños besos sobre su rostro.

—Nada, es sol que la forma en que lo dijiste fue con sinceridad.

—Está claro que contigo puedo ser yo mismo y siempre soy sincero.

—No siempre lo fuiste—Indico la chica con un puchero.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Vienen a mi mente recuerdos no gratos, lo cual me ahora que lo pienso me parece divertido, ya que después de todo, aquí estamos, juntos.

—Cuando todo esto termine, hablare con Naraku y si…

Kagome silencio al demonio con un beso.

—Sesshomaru, ahora solo quiero que te calles, que me beses y me ames—Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

El demonio no lo pensó dos veces y la beso con suma devoción, el cansancio pareció desaparecer de sus cuerpos, despertando de nuevo el deseo y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, consumando nuevamente su amor.

Continuara…

¿Y qué les pareció? Bueno espero sus mensajes y mil disculpas de nuevo por no actualizar a tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca, nos vemos sin falto el miércoles que viene. Saludos :]

Atte: ina-chan.

 **Faby Sama** : Mil disculpas por retrasarme, sé que esperabas con ansias el lemo, jeje espero no decepcionarte. Muchas gracias por el tema de las notas, me salvaste. Sin duda veremos más planes frustrados de la emperatriz, sin duda es una perra, jaja. Naraku es un personaje, que pesa a todos lo ocurrido, no lo odio, por lo que trate de darle una personalidad diferente, ya que se me hace alguien que sufrió mucho y por ello se convirtió en el personaje malvado que nos presenta la querida Rumiko. En fin espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo, así como espero que te encuentres bien, saludos y nos vemos el miércoles sin falta. Nos estamos leyendo. :]

 **Veros:** No te preocupes por no llegar a tiempo, mejor así no te quedas con las ganar y las dudas de que fue lo que paso en los anteriores capítulos, jejeje. Mil gracias como siempre por ser una de las más activas en la historia. Si me dio mucha pena matarlo (Onigumo) pero era necesario para la historia y sin duda fue triste, el morir de esa forma y aún más por la mujer que juro amarte. Sin duda no se lo deseo a nadie. Naraku comprendió que la mala aquí era su madre, que nunca realmente los amo, a su padre y a él, por lo que decide unirse a Kagome. Esperemos que esto traiga buenas decisiones y aún más con su matrimonio. Hagamos changuitos para que la deje libre y pueda estar al lado de Sesshomaru. Me despido y te agradezco por tu mensaje, nos vemos la próxima semana. :]

 **Vanesa Gomez Dominguez, Emily-san:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, sin duda Naraku tiene grandes aliados, por lo que es mejor confiar en ellos. Fue duro sin duda enterarse que su madre era la mente siniestra en todo aquella matanza, pero bueno que se le va hacer, si no la historia no tendría sentido. Kagura por ahora lo único que quiere es sobrevivir y claro seguir con la vida de lujo que se le acostumbro por lo que espero que se encuentre con alguien que le de todo eso, porque Sesshomaru es de Kagome, jejejeje. Me despido, no sin antes darte las gracias, escribo por ustedes, para que disfruten. Bueno, pues nos estamos escribiendo te espero en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos. :]

 **Nette San:** hola, gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualización y de la historia en general, sin duda las decisiones que está tomando ahora Naraku han sorprendido a todos, porque estamos acostumbradas a un personaje más malvado, pero en esta historia nadie le gana a la arpía mayor, Fumiko, ajajaja. Te recomiendo que no te preocupes por Kagura, ella está más pendiente en sobrevivir, por lo que no creo que se atreva a traicionar. En cuanto a Izayoi y Toga, lo siento, como ya abras leído, no creo que sobrevivan. Siento esto último, espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos. :]


	30. Capítulo 29

Hola, de nuevo me encuentro con ustedes, espero que estén teniendo una buena semana, aquí les dejo el capítulo, el cual espero que sea de su agrado y por cierto me da gusto que les haya gusto el lemon que cree especialmente para todos ustedes, sin duda fue el capítulo que más trabajo me costó escribir, sobre todo por querer plasmar todos sus emociones, para que ustedes comprendan que el lazo entre nuestra pareja en único y especial. Sin más les dejo para que lean, muchas gracia por su apoyo y por sus mensajes lleno de apoyo, nos vemos la próxima semana :]

 **Nota:** Al final, respondo a sus mensajes :]

 **Nota 2:** Un capítulo más y terminamos :[

 **Nota 3:** Abra Epílogo. $_$

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

ALGO DE LEMON

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 29: Shikon.

Fumiko se encontraba tomando un baño, muy cerca de ella se encontraba su kimono machado con grandes cantidades de sangre. La mujer de ojos dorados, se encontraba enojada, ya que parte de sus planes habían sido arruinados, de nueva cuenta por la portadora de la perla de shikon y sus seguidores.

— ¡Maldita niña, debí acaban con ella desde el momento que supe que era la portadora! —Gruño con rabia.

Tomo un pequeño paño y comenzó a tallarse la piel, borrando de esta marcas de sangre y suciedad. Su rostro se encontraba tenso.

—Después de todo hermano, tu sangre corrió, literalmente, por todo mi cuerpo—Indico la mujer demonio con una sonrisa.

Al recordar, como su hermano se sacrificó por la miko, un sentimiento de enojo la invadió, ya que estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Toga, si este se unía a ella, incluso a su esposa humana. Pero al descubrir que su propia sangre no la apoyaría, se segó, perdiendo por completo el control de su cuerpo, dando rienda suelta a su demonio interno. A pesar de que hizo sufrir a su hermano al igual que a Izayoi, en los últimos minutos de vida, la pareja no dejo de amarse.

— ¡Esa mujer humana fue tu perdición hermano! —Exclamo mientras salía de la bañera.

Tomo una yukata y se la coloco, mientras que recordaba como la pareja, agonizando, se despidió, prometiéndose encontrarse en el otro lado e incluso en otra vida. Sin duda considera una estupidez aquello, una vez que se moría, era todo, no había más.

Salió del cuarto del baño, encontrándose con un grupo de doncellas del clan de los gatos leopardos. La cuales al verla rápidamente se inclinaron, la mujer apenas y las miro, simplemente se dirigió al salón principal, donde el grupo de hermanos ya la esperaban.

— ¿Qué le ha parecido el baño mi señora?

—Supongo que bien—Indico sentándose en la silla principal del clan.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora?

—Es lógico que atacaremos, ya que esa pequeña sacerdotisa arruino la resurrección de su señor.

— ¡Desde luego, acabaremos con ella!

— ¡Bien, sigan con ese odio, que muy pronto tendremos excelentes resultado!

La mujer se realizó una transa en el cabello, mientras que una de las doncellas se acercaba a dejarle un poco de sake y bocadillos.

— ¡Por ahora agruparemos a nuestras fuerzas! —Indico tomando una copa de sake— ¡Ya que parte importante de la alianza ha muerto, no dudo que ellos sean los que vengan a nosotros!

—Eso si pasan la barrera mi señora.

— ¡Bien dicho!

— ¡Lo mejor ahora será festejar que hemos herido al enemigo en donde más les duele!

Todos los demonios presentes maullaron en señal de felicidad y regocijo ante la mujer que los llevaría a la victoria.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Totosai se encontraba volando por el cielo, localizando el territorio del clan de los lobos, los cuales al identificar al demonio, se colocaron al ataque. Inuyasha quien se encontraba en una junta con Koga, al sentir la presencia del recién llegado, salió a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Me temo que traigo malas noticias—Dijo el demonio mientras se bajaba de su toro.

Koga les indico a sus subordinados que los dejaran a solas, por lo que todos se retiraron. Inuyasha se encontraba caminando al lado del forjador de armas.

—Tus padres, han muerto muchacho.

El semidemonio se detuvo en seco y bajo la cabeza, el anciano lo miro en silencio y le dio unos minutos, para después hablar.

—Ellos tomaron la decisión, de tan enorme sacrificio.

— ¿Quién fue? —Cuestiono enojado en semidemonio.

—Fumiko.

— ¡Como se atrevió hacerle eso a su propio hermano y a mi madre, su cuñada!

—Todos estamos sorprendido, por lo que he venido a realizar su última voluntad—Indico el anciano sacando de sus ropas la espada Tessaiga—Como bien sabes tu padre poseía tres espadas, las cuales dominan diferentes poderes, tenemos la del cielo, la del inframundo y esta, la cual fue designada por tu padre, para proteger a los seres humanos.

El semidemonio tomo la espada en sus manos y esta comenzó a temblar, indicando que debía ser desenvainada, la cual al salir se elevó por los cielos, destellando una gran luz, la cual llamo la atención de todos alrededor, incluida Kikyo, la cual al sentir el poder, salió de la cueva para ver cómo, lo que parecía ser una espada descendía del cielo y era sujetada por Inuyasha, la cual se transformó en lo que parecía ser un gran colmillo.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Cuestiono Inuyasha admirando la espada.

—Tu padre, que en paz descanse ha dada su bendición, así como la espada misma.

— ¿Tu padre a muerto?

Los dos voltearon hacia la voz de la miko, la cual se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados.

— ¡Déjame explicarte Kikyo! —Dijo el semidemonio nervioso.

— ¡Eso es lo que quiero, que me expliques porque me mentiste! —Exclamo la miko.

—Bueno, ya cumplí con mi mandato, me voy—Indico Totosai.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo sujetaron al anciano de sus ropas.

— ¡Tú no te vas, nos debes una explicación también! —Dijo el matrimonio en coro.

El anciano no hizo nada por soltarse, indicándoles que hablaría con ellos, por lo que el semidemonio volvió a colocar a la espada en su funda, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de reunión. Una vez ahí, Kikyo fue la primera en hablar y exigir una explicación, a lo que ambos hombres, comenzaron a narras lo ocurrido y los motivos por los que el matrimonio decidió irse con Fumiko. De igual manera se habló sobre el sacrificio de los mismo y el último deseo del gran general perro.

—Todo esto es demasiada información—Indico la pelinegra derramando un par de lágrimas—Me siento abrumada, pero sé que no hay tiempo para estas cosas.

—Como siempre, eres muy prudente miko—Menciono Totosai.

—Pero no los perdono por mentir y aún más por encubrirse.

Kikyo escucho como el pequeño Yashamaru comenzaba a llorar, por lo que se retiró de ahí, Inuyasha sabía que por la noche, le esperaba una bienvenida no muy cálida por parte de su esposa. Desde su unión habían prometido decirse la verdad y por más doloroso que fuera, buscarían la manera de arreglarlo, pero él había traicionado esos votos, al igual que la confianza de la madre de su hijo.

—Lo bueno que tu lidiaras con ella—Comento Totosai—Es hora de marcharme.

— ¿Sesshomaru lo sabe?

—Sí, Kagome y él llegaron a la ayuda de tus padres, ella derroto con una sola flecha al enemigo de tu padre, el cual fue revivido para servir a Fumiko.

—Entonces, la muerte de mis padres no fue en vano.

—Al parecer no, ella quiso intervenir, pero tanto tu padre como tu madre se lo impidieron, dándoles tiempo de escapar.

— ¿Escapar?

—Al parecer tu padre sabía mucho más de lo que nos imaginamos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—La espada del cielo y del infierno, han sido destinadas para Sesshomaru y Kagome.

El joven ambarino, se sorprendió al escuchar eso, era como si su padre, después de su muerte les estuviera dejando indicios, de lo que estaba por aproximarse y aún más cuando le dejaba a la portadora de la perla de shikon una de sus espadas más poderosas.

—Supongo que ha pasado un día.

—Sí, no he podido localizarlos.

—Ellos irán a ti, tenlo por seguro.

—Eso espero, por lo pronto debo marcharme.

—Cuando esto termine, haremos un funeral como se debe.

—Me temo que cuando esto termine, la lista de muerto será interminable, Fumiko no se detendrá.

El semidemonio suspiro, era tan cierto lo que el anciano decía, aquella mujer que alguna vez llamo tía, ahora era enemigo mortal de todos y aún más con lo que hizo, matar a su propio hermano y a su cuñada.

—Aprende a manejar la espada, supongo que alguna vez viste como tu padre la usaba.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no decepcionaré a mi padre.

Una vez que el Totosai se fue, Inuyasha miro la espada, la cual evocaba grandes recuerdos de sus padres, los cuales, estaba seguro, que hasta el último momento de vida, demostraron su amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Llego hacia la pequeña cabaña donde podría escuchar como Kikyo arrullaba al pequeño Yashamaru, el cual no dejaba de llorar. Al entrar, la miko lo ignoro y siguió con la tarea de dormir a su hijo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Cuestiono aproximándose hacia ellos.

Kikyo extendió con delicadeza al pequeño, quien al sentir los brazos de su padre guardo silencio inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a ambos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Pregunto sorprendido Kikyo.

—Nada, solo cargarlo.

El pequeño hanyu se movía inquieto, Inuyasha lo alzo pero el pequeño seguía inquieto, pero no lo suficiente como para que llorara de nuevo, lo acerco de nuevo hacia su pecho y Yashamaru sujeto la espada, que yacía a un costado de su padre. Al notar esto, Kikyo tomo la espada y se lo mostro al pequeño, el cual sonrió ante el acto que recién hacia su madre.

— ¿Crees que sepa que la espada perteneció a tu padre? —Cuestiono Kikyo.

—A pesar que no convivieron mucho, Yashamaru conserva recuerdos de su familia.

—Sí, es por eso que ha estado muy inquieto últimamente.

—Lo siento Kikyo.

Su pequeño hijo dejo de lado la espada, para mirar a sus padres con suma atención.

—No debí ocultarte las cosas—Dijo Inuyasha cortando la distancia entre ambos.

—Eso es lo que destruye la confianza de una pareja Inuyasha, lo prometimos—Susurro Kikyo posando su frente en la de su esposo.

—Lo sé muy bien, perdón por creer que ocultarlo era mejor.

Yashamaru observaba como sus padres se besaban, para comenzar a reír, llamando la atención de ambos, los cuales le brindaron una sonrisa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La notica de la muerte del general Taisho y la de su esposa, la princesa Izayoi, recorrió cada una de las aldeas y de los diferentes clanes. Hasta llegar al palacio imperial, Naraku, Shinki y, el recién llegado, Hiroki, se encontraban sentados en el despacho del primero. Los tres en silencio, observando a la nada.

—Sin duda esto fue obra de mi madre—Hablo Naraku de primero.

—Ha estas alturas, ella ya no es tu madre, ni mucho menos la hermana del difunto Toga—Indico Hiroki.

Shinki permaneció en silencio y con la cabeza cabizbaja, ambos tenían conocimiento del gran lazo de amistad y hermandad que el general zorro tenía con los Taisho.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos a descansar—Indico Naraku colocándose de pie.

—No hay tiempo de eso—Indico Shinki observándolos.

—Concuerdo con Naraku, lo mejor es descansar y despejarse, muchas cosas han pasado—Dijo el demonio pelirrojo.

—Vengaremos la muerte de Toga e Izayoi—Dijo Shinki para después despedirse y salir del despacho.

Naraku y Hiroki observaron en silencio como el demonio zorro se alejaba.

—Estoy seguro que no hubiéramos podido hacer nada por ellos—Indico el ogro.

—Sin duda llegamos tarde.

—Según los sirvientes de Toga, el así lo había decidido.

—Pero Izayoi y la forma en que los torturaron.

El solo recuerdo de ver a la pareja tendida en un gran rio de sangre, abrazadas y por extraño que parezca con una sonrisa, era algo que no podría ser borrado fácilmente de su mente.

—Fue buena decisión el dejar a Shinki aquí, mientras le damos una sepultura adecuada—Indico Naraku.

—Sin duda, esto motiva aún más el querer acaban con Fumiko, esa mujer ha perdido la cabeza.

—Me temo que sí, aunque no puedo creer que ella sea mi madre.

—No te etiquetes, ahora eres el emperador, tienes un pueblo y aliados que te respaldan.

—Lo sé muy bien, por cierto que era lo que me querías comentar de la perla de Shikon.

Hiroki le indico a Naraku que se sentara, a lo que este obedeció, mientras observaba como el demonio tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—Está claro que Kagome, se ha convertido en alguien sumamente fuerte—Comenzó a decir el demonio ogro—Pero sin duda, sería mejor el poseer la perla en su estado físico.

— ¡Pero eso es imposible!

—Lo mismo pensé, pero durante todos los años que trate de ayudar a todas las posibles portadoras, ninguna de ella tuvo la capacidad o bien fueran asesinadas—Dijo dando otro sorbo a su té—Pero sin duda la aparición de Midoriko ante Kagome, me indico que ella es la indicada.

—Entiendo que sus habilidades son superiores a todas las anteriores, pero como es que la perla volverá, se supone que fue quemada junto con el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa que la cuido a la muerte de Midoriko.

—Así, no desapareció, solo fue destinada a otra parte.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La perla es un objeto mágico y llena de energía, la cual es capaz de sostenerse entre los límites del cielo y del inframundo.

—Estas queriendo decir que existe la posibilidad de traerla de nuevo a la tierra.

—Sí la hay y creo que si se cumple, todo esto acabara.

Naraku se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de sorpresa, Hiroki por su parte dejo de un lado su taza de té y miro al joven hanyu.

—Mimisenri, es un demonio, cuya especialidad es escuchar los rumores de todo el mundo.

—Una vez escuche hablar de él, pero habían dicho que murió.

—No, está vivo, pero es muy difícil acceder a su hogar.

—Supongo que pudiste llegar hacia él.

—Así es—Indico Shinki recordando su conversación con el yokai.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Flash Back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiroki había recorrido diferentes aldeas y madrigueras de demonios, de inferior rango, había preguntado por el demonio, Mimisenri, el cual era un demonio con la apariencia de un anciano enano y calvo; dientes puntiagudos y una gran barba, el cual no puede abrir los ojos, teniendo los lóbulos de sus orejas de un gran Tamayo, cubriendo por completo su pequeño cuerpo, el cual posee un oído fenomenal, pudiendo escuchar lo que sea en cualquier parte del mundo y la capacidad de enfocarse en un sonido a distancias particulares.

Sus habilidades eran extraordinarias, así que era muy deseado por muchos demonios, con el único fin de poseer una ventaja del resto de los demás, se creía que estaba muerto, pero algunos demonios mencionaron que en uno de los pantanos más alejados, casi en la frontera, vivía el anciano yokai. Era difícil de ir, puesto que en esta parte había muchas especies de ranas venenosas y grandes extensiones de pantanos envenenados. Por lo que muchos habían muerto.

Una de la habilidades de Shinki era el de poder resistir a cualquier veneno, puesto que su clan tomaba, desde muy jóvenes, pequeñas dosis de los venenos, para tener inmunidad; sin duda muchos habían muerto, por no resistir, pero el pelirrojo resulto ser uno de los más resistentes, ganándose la admiración de su clan. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió para los pantanos, casi no había vida animal salvo algunos insectos, sapos y serpientes, todas con potentes venenos.

Al seguir avanzando por unas horas, vio al anciano sentado en una hoja de loto, parecía dormitar, pero al sentir la presencia del ogro, se giró hacia él.

—Shinki, el ultimo del clan de los ogros—Anuncio el anciano.

—Así que todo lo que he escuchado de ti, es verdad, puedes escuchar a grandes distancias—Indico el pelirrojo.

—Así es, pero no puedo leer los pensamientos, así que dime ¿a qué has venido?

—Es sobre la perla de shikon.

—No es nada nuevo, el saber que la portadora es una sacerdotisa llamada Kagome Higurashi, la cual ha desarrollado grandes habilidades, ha dejado mucho de qué hablar.

—Entonces has escuchado sobre la posibilidad de traerla de vuelta a la tierra.

—Claro que si—Respondió el anciano.

— ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado sobre el tema?

—Hay varios rumores, incluso en otros mundos se habla de ella.

—Quiero que me reveles todos esos rumores.

— ¿Qué es lo que me darás a cambio? —Cuestiono el anciano girándose hacia el Hiroki.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Quiero un poco de tu sangre, sé que eres inmune a cualquier veneno, incluso has llegado hasta aquí sin ningún problema.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un trato.

Mimisenri saco de su vestimenta, un pequeño frasco y se lo extendió al ogro, el cual con una de sus garras se realizó una gran herida en la palma de su mano, al brotar la sangre coloco el recipiente y varias gotas cayeron en su interior; al estar completamente lleno, este le extendió el frasco al yokai.

—Bien, lo que he escuchado es que la perla fue quemada junto con la sucesora de Midoriko, pero la joya tiene un gran poder, la cual no puede extinguirse, es por lo que la gema se encuentra entre los límites del cielo y el inframundo.

— ¿Cómo podrá volver la gema a la tierra?

—Todo apunta a que la portadora, tiene que unirse a un demonio.

— ¿Con unirse te refieres íntimamente?

—No, me refiero a que ambos tiene que ser uno solo.

— ¿Te refieres a que la tiene que marcarla?

—Así es.

— ¡Pero ningún humano ha resistido a esa marca! —Indico Hiroki sorprendido.

—Ese es el único método, al ser uno solo y con la ayuda de dos espadas, una que pueda traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida y la otra que abrirá las puertas del inframundo.

—Esas espadas pertenecer al general Inu No Taisho.

—Así es, se necesitan las dos espadas y la unión.

— ¿Y si ella no resistiera?

—Ella será la última rencarnación de la perla, así lo desea el universo mismo, por lo que si no lo logra, nuestro mundo sufrirá un cataclismo.

—Fumiko.

—Ella será el menor de nuestros problemas, recuerda que todo necesita de un equilibrio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—El tiempo que sea necesario, no podemos apresurar al destino—Indico el demonio con una sonrisa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Fin del Flash Back IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El demonio pelirrojo observó con suma atención al joven hanyu, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida. Se concentró nuevamente en su bebida y en los pequeños dulces que se encontraban en la bandeja.

—Sin duda, Kagome tiene una misión muy grande—Dijo Naraku tomando un gran sorbo de su té.

—Así es, según el anciano todo es parte del universo.

—Habrá un gran cambio, una nueva era.

—La cual tendrán que vivir y no cometer los mismos errores.

—Tendremos, mejor dicho—Corrigió Naraku.

—Ya me he resignado—Dijo tranquilamente el demonio pelirrojo—He vivido mucho tiempo, he visto grandes imperios caer y levantarse, por lo que considero que si este es mi última batalla, he vivido bien mi vida.

—No deberías pensar de ese modo, la longevidad es un don, el cual podrías compartir con alguien más.

—Sin duda el tema de las relaciones, para mí ha terminado, dos amores fallidos.

—Dímelo a mí, aun no puedo creer lo tranquilo que estoy, sabiendo que ella esta con Sesshomaru.

—Te daré consejo, mejor concéntrate en la próxima guerra y no en una mujer.

Naraku soltó una carcajada, se descubrió a si mismo enamorada por primera vez de una mujer y no cualquiera. Los celos lo invadían y contantemente su mente viajaba hacia ella y lo que podría estar haciendo los dos, llenándolo de ira. Pero cuando toda esa montaña de emociones pasaba, agradecía todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, puesto que aquel amor unilateral le demostró que el verdadero amor, es dejar libre a la persona.

—Claro que lo tomare, ahora cuéntame sobre tus amores fallidos—Dijo Naraku.

—Sin duda te sorprendería, pero creo que tenemos tiempo, en un par de horas iremos a despertar a s Shinki.

—Bien, te escucho Hiroki.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El demonio de ojos ambarinos se encontraba observando como su compañera dormía plácidamente, el atardecer se alzaba sobre ellos nuevamente. Sus cuerpos se encontraban desnudos y ella parecía complacida mientras abrazaba la estola del demonio, supuso que era una buena almohada. Intento separarla, pero la joven se estiro y sus orbes azules se abrieron.

—Lo siento por quedarme dormida—Indico la miko tallándose los ojos.

—Descuida, también aproveche para dormir—Dijo el demonio apartando unos cabellos del rostro de la chica.

—Desperté al sentir que me observaban—Comento haciendo un puchero.

—Después de todo también te vez bien durmiendo.

La chica solo sonrió para después, buscar su ropa, la cual se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo. Sujetando las sabanas contra su pecho intento llegar hacia su ropa, pero el demonio se lo impidió, jalándola por el brazo para capturar en un abrazo.

— ¿De nuevo no me dejaras vestirme? —Cuestiono la chica sujetando la sabana contra su cuerpo.

—Necesito más de ti—Dijo el demonio mientras trataba de apartar las sabanas del cuerpo de la chica.

—Sesshomaru, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hemos hecho—Dijo la chica con un leve rubor en su rostro.

—Siempre podemos volver a comenzar—Indico el demonio mientras se aproximaba al cuello de la chica.

Kagome rápidamente se escurrió entre los brazos del demonio y con una gran agilidad salto fuera de la cama, para tomar su ropa; El ambarino la miraba con fastidio, observando desde su posición como se colocaba su yukata.

—Si mal no recuerdo lo hemos hecho 10 veces—Dijo el demonio de lo más tranquilo.

— ¿A caso las estas contando? —Cuestiono la chica sorprendida.

—Tú preguntaste, por eso lo digo.

—Debemos termina aquí.

El demonio se levantó inmediatamente de la cama, dándole a Kagome una buena vista de todo su cuerpo desnudo, siendo bañado por los rayos del atardecer.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Cuestiono el demonio aproximándose a la chica.

—Me refería a que es hora de regresar con los demás, ya se abran enterado de la muerte de tus padres y nos estarán buscando.

—Si esto no dependiera de ti, te llevaría lejos de aquí—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Cuando esto termine, quiero vivir sin duda una vida junto a ti.

La chica tomo la ropa del demonio y se la entrego, mientras este se la colocaba ella miraba por la ventana, el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, indicando que habían estado en la habitación por todo un día entero.

—Quiero seguir el ejemplo de tus padres, su amor era tan…

El demonio termino de colocarse su ropa y se acercó a la chica, abrazándola por la espalda, mientras buscaba sus manos, para entrelazarlas.

—La relación de mi padre con Izayoi, fue irreal, lleno de amor pero al final trágico.

—No me importa tener un final trágico, me basta con que sea un amor verdadero, hasta el punto de sacrificar tu vida por la de esa persona amada.

Ambos observaban como el sol se ocultaba.

—Creo que lo mejor es que tomemos un baño—Indico la chica.

—Otras ocasiones hemos pasado semanas sin bañarnos y ahora que tenemos poco tiempo para estar juntos, ¿quieres tomar un baño?

La chica se separó del demonio y coloco sus brazos sobre su cuello.

—Me refería a que los dos tomáramos un baño junto—Indico la chica con una sonrisa.

El ambarino inmediatamente comprendió y la cargo de forma nupcial mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía rumbo alas aguar termales. En cuanto llegaron y las puertas fueron cerradas, la chica se quitó la ropa mientras se introducía velozmente a las cálidas aguas, el platinado no tardo en deshacerse de igual manera de sus ropas y llegar hacia donde estaba ella, la cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Ella fue la primera en capturar los labios del demonio, sorprendiéndolo y dejándose llevar por los deseos de ambos. Cuando los besos no fueron suficiente, buscaron explorar el cuerpo del otro, la chica fue la primera en recorrer el cuello del demonio con besos, arrancando pequeños suspiros por parte del apuesto peliplata; al notar esto fue bajando, pasando por el marcado abdomen y lo beso con suma devoción, dejándole pequeñas marcas. El demonio se encontraba sentado contra el borde de la tina y la chica de rodillas sobre él, sin dejar su labor de besar cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo.

— ¡Me estas volviendo loco mujer! —Gruño Sesshomaru.

La chica solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario de su pareja, sin duda ahora más que nunca sentía una conexión especial con él, por lo que la vergüenza había quedado atrás, después de todo era hora de agradecerle por tanto placer.

—He aprendido del mejor—Dijo ella mirando hacia su objetivo.

El demonio dio un pequeño salto al sentir como la chica tomaba entre sus manos su erecto miembro, deslizando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, dándole placer al ambarino, el cual llevo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras daba peños gemidos. La chica se sintió tan bien, aquel frio demonio, ahora estaba bajo su poder, sintió orgullo y unas enormes ganas de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Aquella acción siguió por más tiempo, arrancando varios gemidos del demonio, hasta que no pudo más y al sentir como se aproximaba el clímax, se incorporó y sujeto la cintura de la chica, alzándola levemente e introduciéndose en ella de un solo golpe, la chica lanzo un grito por la acción tan apasionada.

—Ves lo que me haces hacer—Susurro al oído de la chica.

Esta coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del ambarino aproximándose más a él, para que la penetración fuera más profunda, el mantenía sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, entrando y saliendo de su interior, provocando varios alaridos y gemidos por ambas partes. Las embestidas siguieron hasta que un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, el ambarino abrazo el cuerpo de la chica y juntos llegaron al clímax nuevamente. Permanecieron abrazados, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas poco a poco se apaciguaban.

—Quisiera marcarte como mía—Susurro el demonio.

—Pero si ya lo has hecho—Dijo la chica apartando su cabellera azabache, revelando su pecho y enfocándose en la marca en la cuenca de la mimas.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, a lo que la chica se sorprendió mucho apartándose del demonio para sentarse a un lado de él.

—Me refería a otra clase de marca.

—Bien, dime de que se trata.

—Esto es algo que solo se da entre los demonios, es un ritual en cual ambos realizan una herido en la palma de sus mano, la sangre que brota dese ser bebida respectivamente por cada uno de ellos.

—Pero tu sangre y la de los demonios, contiene veneno.

—Exacto, es por eso que nunca se ha hecho con humanos o semidemonios.

— ¿Qué pasa al beber la sangre? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Una vez que el cuerpo absorba la sangre del otro, la marca del macho aparece en la hembra, en este caso mi luna—Dijo apuntando la luna en medio de su frente—Confirmándose que se han vuelto uno solo.

Kagome se quedó seria, si mal no recordaba Midoriko le había comentado algo de eso, volverse uno solo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede al convertirse en uno solo?

—En primera, ambos son inmunes a los poderes del otro, es decir no se pueden matar entre sí, en segundo lugar es que ambos pueden comunicarse por la mente, no es que puedan leer su mente pero si percibir, si se está en peligro, en pocas palabras como se siente la otra persona.

—Bien, eso suena maravilloso, ya que su unión se vuelve única.

—Sí, de igual manera ambos no pueden traicionar a su pareja, puesto que si llegara a ocurrir la marca que los unió, los consumirá.

—Eso quiere decir que no pueden ser infieles.

—Exacto.

—Supongo que la marca desaparece cuando alguno de los dos muere.

—Sí, también si uno es atacado sufrirá el dolor que siente su pareja, más no tendrá alguna herida.

—Me gustaría ser un demonio para que pudiera hacer ese ritual contigo—Confeso la chica mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

—De ser posible lo aria.

La pareja termino de bañarse, se vistieron de nuevo, al salir pudieron apreciar que una energía se aproximaba.

— ¿Crees que sean secuaces de Fumiko? —Cuestiono la chica mirando por todas partes.

—No lo sé, pero sin duda algo se aproxima.

—Vallamos hacia donde se origina el campo, tal vez nuestro visitante nos esté esperando ahí.

Ambos tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron hacia donde se originaba el escudo protector de la academia de sacerdotisas, el cual resulto ser el templo. Al llegar ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Totosai, saludándolo desde el otro lado.

— ¿A qué crees que haya venido? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—No lo sé, pero lo mejor es que quites el campo.

—Eso me será imposible, recuerda que yo no lo puse.

—Entonces, salgamos—Indico el demonio.

Ambos salieron del campo de energía, sorprendiendo al anciano, el cual al verlos casi se cae de su toro. Le sorprendió el hecho de que ambos vistieran yukata así como que el cabello de ambos estaba mojado, como si hubieran tomado un baño.

— ¿A qué has venido Totosai? —Cuestiono el demonio con su semblante frio.

—Bien, vengo por la última voluntad de tu padre—Anuncio.

Kagome, quien se encontraba acariciando al toro, presto mucho más atención a lo que ambos demonios platicaban.

—Al final si obtuvo lo que tanto buscaba.

—Sí, tuvo un final digno.

—Esta academia está protegida, ¿Cómo es que nos localizaste? —Intervino Kagome.

—Las espadas me trajeron a ustedes—Índico el anciano revelando dos espadas.

Sesshomaru las reconoció inmediatamente, por lo que tuvo una idea de por qué el anciano los buscaba con desesperación.

— Dijiste ustedes ¿Dónde está Tessaiga?

—Ya he ido con Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo están ellos y él bebe? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—Ellos se encuentran muy bien, pero al parecer Inuyasha le mintió a Kikyo, por lo que supongo que al irme tuvieron una discusión.

—Inuyasha puede llegar a ser muy tonto—Menciono Kagome imaginándose lo molesta que debería de estar su hermana.

El anciano tomo a Tenseiga y se ofreció a Sesshomaru, el cual la tomo en sus manos, provocando que la espada temblara, el imponente demonio la desenvaino, esta al sentir a su nuevo dueño, emitió una luz azul. Kagome y Totosai observaban todo.

—La voluntad de tu padre, fue entregarte a Tenseiga, la espada que revive a los muertos.

—Yo nunca le pedí nada—Indico el demonio guardando de nuevo la espada en su funda.

—Tu padre, era un hombre inteligente, por lo que considera esto como su última estrategia—Indico el anciano.

La miko decidió no intervenir, si algo había aprendido era que el demonio ambarino, le tenía cierta admiración a su padre, pero este al enamorarse y casarse con una humana, hizo que por mucho tiempo odiara a su raza, pero esperaba que ahora que compartían un lazo especial y que por fin se habían unido, su mentalidad cambiara tan siquiera un poco.

—También hay algo para ti Kagome.

La chica lo miro sorprendida, se acercó al anciano y este le mostro otra espada, la chica pudo sentir inmediatamente el poder demoniaco que provenía del arma, por lo que evito tocarla.

— ¿Por qué mi padre decidió dejarle a Sounga? —Intervino Sesshomaru.

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

—No estoy diciendo que no la puedas controlar—Menciono el demonio dirigiéndose a Kagome.

—No tengo intenciones de reclamarla—Respondió Kagome—Esa espada despide un poder maligno.

—Comprendo, pero fue decisión de él—Indico Totosai.

— ¿Tu creaste esta espada Totosai? —Cuestiono la pelinegra.

—Desde luego que no, Inu No Taisho la obtuvo de un enemigo, en ella habita un espíritu dragón, el arma es capaz de abrir las puertas del infierno y al igual que Tenseiga, puede revivir gente, con la única diferencia de que estos serán controlados por la espada misma, realizando su voluntad.

—En ese caso, la espada es muy peligrosa, no la aceptare—Dijo Kagome apartándose.

La espada comenzó vibrar, Totosai la soltó inmediatamente mientras se ocultaba detrás de Sesshomaru, los tres observaban como la espada se alzaba sobre ellos, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la miko, pero el ambarino intervino sujetándola con su látigo venenoso, quedando está atrapada.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Totosai? —Cuestiono el ambarino.

—La espada reclama a su portador, en este caso como le fue destinado a Kagome, ella la tiene que empuñar.

— ¡Estás loco, si la empuño me matara! —Dijo la pelinegra desde su lugar.

El arma intentaba liberarse, Sesshomaru sabía que no tardaría mucho en lograrlo, por lo que decidió lanzarla sobre el campo de energía, esta al chocar con el campo se ilumino y una energía en color morada en forma de un dragón salió de la empuñadora del arma, envolviendo el campo, para después destruir todo el lugar de un solo golpe, provocando una enorme explosión. La chica rápidamente coloco un capo de energía sobre ellos, evitando que los escombros lo tocaran.

Todo estuvo nublado, por lo que al pasar la miko observo con sorpresa como todo el lugar había sido destruido, el lugar en el cual había estudiado por mucho tiempo y donde había encontrado a una segunda familia. La chica se giró hacia Sesshomaru captando la atención de este.

—Si no la empuño, la espada podrá hacerle daño a alguien más—Mencionó la chica.

—No tienes idea del poder que tiene esa espada, no quiero que nada te pase—Dijo el demonio.

—No te preocupes, ahora soy más fuerte.

La chica se apartó de ellos, caminando hacia los escombros de la escuela, la espada se encontraba clavada en el suelo, en medio de todo el desastre. Kagome camino hacia ella y al llegar sintió una gran energía negativa, por lo que aproximo su mano, de la empuñadura comenzó a salir de nuevo el dragón, la chica se tranquilizó y a pesar de que tenía algo de miedo, no por ella, si no por que pudiera dañar a los que se encontraban con ella. El dragón la miro con sus ojos rojos y penetrantes.

—Soy el demonio que habita en la espada—Dijo una voz tenebrosa.

—Soy Kagome.

—Sé muy bien quien eres, portadora de la perla de Shikon.

—Quiero que dejes de destruir todo.

—Ese sujeto nunca dejo que lo manejara.

— ¿Te refieres a Inu No Taisho?

—Sí, me alimente de su energía durante el tiempo que le serví, al igual que me alimentaba con la sangre de sus enemigos.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

—La última voluntad de ese sujeto, fue servirte.

—Pero yo tengo poderes espirituales, tú por otra parte tienes energía demoniaca.

—Solo estaré contigo para una última misión.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia, se sintió aliviada al saber que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, puesto que no sería capaz de controlar su poder por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces si te empuño no trataras de matarme.

—No tengo intenciones de desperdiciar mis energías en ti, apenas termine con la misión descansare al fin.

—Comprendo, entonces—Dijo acercándose a la espada.

Una energía la recorrió y al tomar la empuñadura, el demonio se ocultó de nuevo en la espada. Aquel poder negativo seguía presente, pero al parecer no le haría daño. Giro hacia los dos demonios, los cuales la observaban.

— ¿Escucharon no? —Cuestiono la chica guardando la espada en la funda.

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre te la dejo, debe ser la clave para derrotar a Fumiko.

— ¡Definitivamente Toga tenía todo planeada! —Indico el anciano.

La chica se apartó de ellos para buscar entre los escombros algo sumamente importante, el demonio al percatarse de esto se acercó a la chica extendiendo su mano derecha.

—Sé que es importante para ti—Indico el demonio revelando el medallón que sus hermanas le habían regalado como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Gracias, pensé que lo había perdido—Dijo ella tomándolo y sujetándola contra su pecho.

Totosai observaba como la relación de ambos había cambiado, identificando una atracción entre ambos y que ambos compartían de su aromo.

— ¿Ahora qué aremos? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Lo mejor es ir a la cuidad imperial, ahí debe estar Hiroki—Indico Sesshomaru

—Hay que avisarle a Inuyasha.

—Puedo ir y mencionarles—Indico Totosai.

—Buena idea, es hora de reunirnos y esperar por el ataque de esa mujer—Menciono Kagome.

El anciano fue el primero en marcharse sobre su toro, la chica observaba con melancolía las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la escuela de sacerdotisas. El demonio la sujeto por la cintura, la chica sabía que eso era señal de que él se transformaría en una esfera de luz.

Ella aprovecho para acercarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, al separarse observo la expresión de sorpresa de su amante.

—Recuerda que siempre te amare y que ahora, soy tuya—Confeso la chica con una bella sonrisa.

—Yo siempre te protegeré—Dijo el demonio.

—Creo tener una idea de lo que tu padre estaba planeando.

— ¿Qué consideras que sea?

—Lo único en lo que pueda pensar es en el regreso de la perla de Shikon, la cual se encuentra atrapada entre el límite del cielo con el infierno.

—Si es así, todo tiene sentido.

—Espero que Hiroki tenga más información—Dijo Kagome abrazando al demonio.

—Bien, es hora de irnos—Indico capturando de igual manera el cuerpo de la joven.

—Extrañare nuestro tiempo a solas.

—Después de que termino todo esto, no te dejare ni por un minuto sola—Indico Sesshomaru para después transformarse en una esfera de luz, que junto a la chica volaron a toda velocidad para juntarse en el palacio imperial.

Continuara…

Bien hasta aquí termina el capítulo número 29, el cual espero sea de su agrado, el siguiente es el final :[ estoy triste ya que me encariñado con ustedes y con la historia, pero ni modos todo tiene un principio y un fin, tratare por todos los medios posibles subir el capítulo final y el epílogo, pero si no me es posible solo se estaría subiendo la próxima semana el capítulo final, y hasta la otra el epilogo, crucen los dedos para que se puedan ambos. Los dejo y les agradezco por todo, hasta la otra semana.

Atte.: Ina-chan :]

Esme575: Ahora ya solo uno nos queda y claro el epílogo :], sin duda el sacrificio de los Taisho, fue duro y triste, pero tuvo su lado bueno, ya que la espada será una clave para obtener la perla y así derrotar a Fumiko. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos c:

Faby Sama: Que bueno que te gusto el lemon, estaba tan emocionada de hacerlo y cuando me senté a escribirlo mi mente se puso en blanco, jajaja, tarde bastante en hacerlo, fue por lo que me atrase, pero en bueno, lo importante es que gusto y me alegra. Lo del nombre del episodio es algo que si llevaba tiempo planeando pero no buscaba en que momento meterlo, por lo que al fin pude y considero que quedo de maravilla. Gracias por tu comentario y por siempre estar al pendiente :] nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que será la próxima semana.

Veros: Jamás los abandonaría, es más hasta epílogo abra jejeje. Si quisiera tener un amor como el de los Taisho, único y duradero, fue triste verlos partir, pero era necesario. Sin duda el final fue lo mejor, aquellas palabras hacia Kagome fueran la cereza del pastel, me quedo satisfecha con lo realizado en el capítulo. Muchas gracias por estar siguiendo la historia, eso se agradece, nos vemos la siguiente semana :] saludos.

Serenity usagi: Hola, muchas gracias por tu preferencia, me da gusto que te hayan gustado los capítulos hasta el punto de leerlos todos sin parar, me ha pasado jajaj gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :]


	31. Capítulo 30 Final

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, estoy muy apanada por dejarles sin capitulo la anterior semana, pero tuve un sinfín de problemas, pero aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra de culminar con esta historia, la cual representa para mí, una enorme felicidad, tiempo y mucha concentración, no olvidemos también a la imaginación e incontables cafés.

Este es el capítulo final, el cual culmina con una historia que surgió meses atrás, después de casi dos años de no escribir absolutamente nada, decidí regresar con esta historia, de la cual me llevo grandes aprendizajes.

Su apoyo significo mucho para mí, aún más momentos difíciles, lo cual todos tenemos y más cuando estamos atravesando la vida adulta. Por lo que esta historia me distrajo y me relajo enormemente, descansare por unas semanas y apenas tenga algo, se los hare saber, muero por seguir escribiendo, al igual que probar con escrituras diferente, por lo que ténganme paciencia.

Sin más que decirles, le dejo el capítulo final, dedicado a todos ustedes por el apoyo incondicional, recordándote que no somos perfecto, pero aun así somos únicos y valiosos, recuerda que te quiero y que eres lo mejor que te pudo ocurrir.

Atte. Inariama, alias ina-chan :]

 **Nota: El epílogo se publicara el 8 de mayo de presente año.**

 **Advertencia:**

Se trata de una historia de Universo Alterno.

 **Disclaimer** : El universo Inuyasha, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo 30 Final: Consumación.

Narrado por Kagome

Aún recuerdo cuando estuve por primera vez en la ciudad imperial, todo me había parecía sumamente hermoso, colorido y delicioso, aunque mi destino cambiaria en aquel bello lugar, la soledad que sentía era inmensa. Pero cuando aterrizamos una vez más, el panorama era muy diferente, todo estaba vació, en silencio, y aquellos deliciosos aromas eran sustituido por pestilencia. Se notaba que la guerra estaba en su apogeo, la tristeza me invadió y estuve a punto de llorar, como la primera vez que vine, pero al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru aferrándose a la mía, me contuve, recordando que esta vez no estaba sola y que me esperaba gente que me amaba.

Aquel que dijo que el amor no era necesario y que no servía para nada, salvo para sufrir, estaba totalmente equivocado. Al estar junto a la persona que amaba, mi cuerpo, alma y mente se sentían tan bien; sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa y por el ardor en mis mejillas supe que me sonroje; Él lo noto y simplemente sujeto más fuerte mi mano y me indico que camináramos, avanzamos hasta llegar a la puerta principal del palacio imperial, los guardias nos reconocieron inmediatamente dejándonos entrar.

Tuve que soltar la mano de Sesshomaru, ya que la gente de la cuidad se encontraba ahí, en su mayoría, a pesar del miedo que sentían, me sonrieron, algunos niños me ofrecían flores, las cuales tome con gusto; Al entrar al salón principal, pude distinguir a mis padres, los cuales sin duda se notaban exhaustos, corrí hacia ellos para abrazarlos, realmente estaba feliz. No pude evitar pensar en el matrimonio Taisho, los cuales habían sacrificado su vida para que tanto su hijo como yo, podamos tener un vida junto al otro.

De igual manera estaban mis hermanas, así como Inuyasha, quien cargaba en su cabeza a Yashamaru, quien ya había crecido; Lo había tomado entre mis brazos y el me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, entonces agradecí a la vida por todo lo que había pasado, las noches sin dormir, comer o bañarme; los largos entrenamientos, los enfrentamientos con mis hermanas, el descubrir que soy la portadora de la perla de Shikon, mi transformación, el casi matar a la gente importante para mí. Todo aquello había valido la pena, puesto que ahora estábamos luchando contra un solo enemigo.

Entonces note que Naraku estaba ahí, vestido como todo un emperador y listo para la batalla, nos miramos por unos momentos, pude descifrar en sus ojos la resignación, intuí que ya sabía sobre Sesshomaru y yo; el miedo me invadió, puesto que aún era una mujer casada. Después de una breve bienvenida y de rebelar lo último que había ocurrido, él me pidió que habláramos a solas, no me atreví a mirar a lo que nos rodeaban, ni mucho menos a mi demonio de mirada ambarina.

Al estar a solas, fue sumamente directo conmigo, confesándome que me amaba, pero que estaba al tanto de la relación que mantenía con Sesshomaru, me dijo como se sentía al respecto y que sin duda, toda aquella situación no era muy favorable para mí; Así que él había investigado un poco y descubrió que si el matrimonio no se había consumado, inmediatamente este se absolvía, por lo que me informo que solo bastaba nuestras firmas para hacerlo valido. Recuerdo haberlo abrazado y llorar sobre su hombro, aunque la felicidad me invadió, también lo hizo la tristeza, ya que él realmente me amaba y había hecho hasta lo imposible porque yo sintiera lo mismo.

Estaba consciente de que ahora lo más prudente era pensar en la guerra y no en mi relación con Sesshomaru, la cual se había fortalecido aún más, hasta el punto de con solo una mirada, podríamos saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo el otro. En esos momentos desee que el pudiera marcarme, para que nuestro amor fuera aún más especial, pero sin duda ese sería un tema del que hablar en el futuro.

El día paso tan rápido, que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi antigua habitación observando, el pequeño jardín de azules o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Hina y Kanabe habían huido del ataque al palacio Taisho y fueron rescatadas por los guardias imperiales, por lo que seguían siendo mis doncellas. Antes de dormir visite a mi sobrino, Kikyo me recibió en su habitación; Inuyasha, junto con los demás hombres, se encontraban en una junta importante. Mientras jugaba con el pequeño le contaba a mi hermana como era mi relación con Sesshomaru, lo cual sin duda me llenaba de felicidad y vergüenza al mismo tiempo; Ella al notar esto se alegró por mí, confesando que le gustaría verme ya casada con él y con hijos.

Esa misma noche, después de conversar con mi hermana y adormecer a mi querido sobrino, me dirigí a mi habitación y una sonrisa invadió mi rostro al sentir la energía de Sesshomaru dentro de esta. Le indique a mis doncellas, que estaría bien quedándome sola, por lo que no era necesario que me preparan la cama para dormir, ella resignadas se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones. Al entrar mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a toda velocidad, él estaba esperándome, inmediatamente cerré la puerta y me dirigí con premura a nuestro encuentro; Me recibió en sus brazos y pude sentir una enorme calidez de su parte, le conté brevemente lo que Naraku me había dicho sobre la anulación de nuestro matrimonio y su respuesta fue un beso, una tras otro, hasta el punto de que mi cuerpo se encontraba temblando y vulnerable ante las caricias de él.

Estábamos conscientes de que no era el mejor momento para ello, pero aun así no pudimos detenernos, esa noche hicimos el amor tantas veces, que agradecí que mi habitación estuviera apartada del resto; Tantas palabras de amor fueron dichas, así como caricias, besos y risas, sin duda todo era perfecto. Casi al amanecer caímos rendidos, abrazados y mirándonos el uno al otro, nos quedamos dormidos inmediatamente.

Fue hasta el medio día que me despertaron, Hina me miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que Kanabe, se encontraba seria, como si algo le molestara; no entendía el por qué su actitud de ambas, hasta que una de ellas hablo y mencionaron, que se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrar al demonio durmiendo a mi lado. Un enorme sonrojo cubrió mi rostro y no pude si quiera imaginar su reacción y aún más la de Sesshomaru. Ambas dijeron que se vistió rápidamente y que antes de marcharse me había dado un beso en mi frente, no pude evitar tapar mi rostro, la felicidad me invadía por completo.

Después de un rápido e incómodo desayuno en mi habitación, me dirigí al encuentro de Hiroki el cual había solicitado una reunión urgente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se trataría y quienes participarían, pero sin duda estaba lista para lo que fuera.

IIIIIIIIIIII Fin de la Narración de Kagome IIIIIIIIIIII

Hiroki observaba a la pareja, la chica se encontraba tan radiante y el demonio muy diferente, llego a una conclusión y llamando la atención de ambos hablo.

—Así que ya han consumado su relación—Dijo el demonio pelirrojo con una sonrisa— ¡Felicidades!

Kagome giro su rostro hacia otro lado, evitando que observaran su rostro lleno de vergüenza y sonrojado; el ambarino por su parte miro con odio al pelirrojo, mientras este no paraba de reír por la reacción de la pareja.

—Si solo para esto me hiciste venir, tengo mejores cosas que hacer—Anuncio Sesshomaru molesto y colocándose de pie.

—No te enojes Sesshomaru—Comento el demonio dejando de un lado sus bromas para ponerse serio—Los he hablado porque hay un tema muy delicado que quería hablar con ustedes.

—Dinos entonces—Exigió el ambarino sentándose de nuevo.

—He descubierto como pueden traer a la perla de Shikon.

Ambos miraron con sorpresa al ogro, concentrando su atención en él y en las palabras que estaban por salir de su boca.

—Ambos tienen que convertirse en uno solo y no me refiero a la consumación, si no…

—La ceremonia de marcación—Finalizo el demonio ambarino.

Kagome sabía muy bien a lo que se refería y anquen estaba deseoso de ser uno solo con Sesshomaru, estaba consciente de que tal ceremonia nunca había sido realizado entre un demonio y una humana.

— ¡Ella podría morir! —Expreso el ambarino.

—Esa es la única opción—Revelo Hiroki.

—Entonces no la tomare, ella ya es suficientemente fuerte, además no necesitamos a la perla en su estado físico.

—Si no lo hacemos, el peor de nuestros problemas será Fumiko, estamos hablando de algo mucho más grande.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Cuestiono la miko.

—El universo mismo ha provocado esto, es una señal de que se aproxima una nueva era, en la cual se necesita a la perla, ya que si no regresa a su estado físico un cataclismo nos destruirá.

— ¿Pero qué estupidez es esa? —Gruño el peliplata cruzándose de brazos.

—Por extraño que se oiga, es la verdad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y el ogro solo los observaba mientras bebía de su té.

—Si todo lo que dices es verdad, la ceremonia de marcación nunca se ha realizado entre una humana y un demonio—Revelo Sesshomaru.

—Lo sé, pero Kagome no es cualquier humana, tengo fe en que ella podrá superar esto.

—Eso también lo sé, pero esto se sale de nuestras manos—Dijo el peliplata.

—Midoriko me dijo que la perla se encuentra entre entré el cielo y el infierno—Dijo Kagome.

—Ese lugar seria los límites, es decir, el cementerio de los demonios—Revelo Hiroki.

—Pero es imposible ir ahí, a menos claro que se esté muerto—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Las espadas—Menciono Kagome.

Ambos demonios miraron a la chica, la cual los miro con una sonrisa.

—Inu Taisho nos entregó sus espadas—Revelo la miko.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

— Creí que ya lo sabias por eso no dije nada—Reprocho la chica.

—Mejor aún, podremos utilizar las dos espadas para abrir una entrada hacia el límite de los dos mundos—Comento con una sonrisa el ogro.

— ¿Entonces ya no hay necesidad del ritual? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—Sin el ritual el poder de las espadas no funcionara, recuerden que tiene que ser uno solo, esto incrementara sus habilidades y el de las espadas, por lo que la ceremonia es primordial.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Pregunto de repente Kagome.

—Fumiko ya se encuentra agrupando sus fuerzas y a su ejército, por lo que tiene que ser cuanto antes—Revelo el ogro.

—Bien, esta noche lo aremos, está claro que será privado—Dijo la miko levantándose de su lugar.

— ¡Claro que no, no permitiré que pases por ese sufrimiento! —Dijo Sesshomaru sujetando el brazo de la chica.

La joven se apartó del demonio rápidamente y se dirigió a Hiroki.

—Mañana cuando la ceremonia concluya, saldremos e iremos por esa maldita mujer—Revelo Kagome decidida.

— ¡Bien, le avisare a Naraku, todo estará listo para mañana! —Dijo alegre el ogro.

Ella salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose a las afueras del palacio, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. El ambarino decidió no seguirla, estaba claro que la chica se encontraba resentida, por lo que miro con sumo odio al ogro, este le indico que se sentara de nuevo.

—Sin duda tu mujer tiene un carácter muy fuerte—Indico Hiroki tomando un sorbo de su té.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el demonio no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, como bien decía el ogro, ella era su mujer, le pertenecía y si bien era muy terca y testaruda, la amaba demasiado.

—Ella es muy determinada—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Sin duda, ahora es buen momento para tener otra junta, después de todo los planes han dado un giro interesante.

—Si le llega a pasar algo, juro que te matare Hiroki—Dijo sujetándolo del cuello.

—Descuida, ella es fuerte.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que sufra—Menciono mientras lo soltaba.

—Sera nuestro secreto, por ahora, pero tarde o temprano todos se enteraran de su lazo.

—No me interesa si lo saben o no, solo quiero que ella no sufra.

—Ella es sin duda una de las sacerdotisas más poderosas y hábiles que he conocido, así que no hay por qué temer, ella podrá hacerlo.

—Dejemos de hablar y vallamos a la junta.

El demonio pelirrojo se colocó de pie, juntos se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, en donde el antiguo consejo se reunía. Tomarían la decisión de ir por Fumiko, ya que si la esperaban se corría con el riesgo de que ella asesinara a todas las personas que se encontraban en el palacio, por lo que las mujeres y niños se quedarían en resguardo, algunas sacerdotisas habían acudido al llamado del emperador, listas para defender el palacio y a la población con sus poderes espirituales.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fumiko observaba desde el balcón, como las tropas se encontraban reunidas, sin duda un gran número de demonios se habían unido a su batalla, realmente desfrutaba ver tanta gente luchando por su visión, estaba realmente confiaba de que ella ganaría, después de todo un grupo de patéticos humanos, hanyus y demonios, no eran ninguna competencia para ella.

—Todo se encuentra listo, mi señora—Anuncio Toran.

— ¿Cuántos son? —Cuestiono la peliplata.

—Según el registro son 10,000.

— ¡Perfecto!

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Esperar a que vengan a nosotros.

—Pero mi señora, no cree que es mejor ir hacia ellos, ya que tenemos la ventaja.

—No, pero quiero que tú y tus hermanos, ataquen el palacio imperial, estoy segura que mañana temprano saldrán.

—De acuerdo mi señora.

—Esta noche celebraremos por adelantado nuestra victoria, por la mañana los esperaremos para asesinar a cada uno de ellos, obteniendo al fin mi venganza y claro ustedes también.

—Según el vidente, esta noche abra una luna sangrienta—Informo Toran.

—Perfecto, es un buen augurio.

—Sí, preparare entonces todo para esta noche.

— ¿Ya ha llegado Tsubaki?

—Si mi señora.

—Bien, ella se encargara de despertar a su señor de su sueño, siendo mi nuevo comandante.

La mujer demonio sonrió ante tal confesión, con la muerte de Toga, todas aquellas esperanzas de que su señor pudiera despertar de su sueño, se habían marchitado, pero ahora había una luz al final del túnel, la cual culminaría en la consumación de su venganza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La noche había llegado tan rápido, ahora Kagome se encontraba vestida con un kimono en color rojo, su cabello estaba suelto y bailaba con el viento; Sus doncellas la miraban desde su posición, ella caminaba por los jardines, ambas estaban informadas sobre lo que sucedería esa noche.

—He escuchado que la ceremonia de marcación, es como el matrimonio, al menos entre los demonios—Susurro Hina.

—Así es, muy pocos lo han hecho—Respondió Kanabe.

—Estoy segura que nuestra señora podrá soportarlo—Dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

—Yo también lo creo Hina, es solo que no me agrada mucho ese demonio peliplata.

—Bueno puede ser muy serio, pero se ve que está loco por nuestra señora.

La miko observo la luna, la cual estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo, era cuestión de horas para que fuera cubierta por completo. Se encontraba nerviosa y sabía que era por el próximo ritual que realizaría; solo unas pocas personas sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder, entre ellos Kikyo, Inuyasha, Hiroki, Shinki y sus doncellas. Se concluyó que no era prudente revelarle la verdad a Naraku, por lo que su hermana se comprometió a realizar un campo de protección en la habitación de la pareja, ya que según Inuyasha, aquel acto los volvería vulnerables, de igual manera mucha energía sería utilizada, por lo que era prudente mantenerlos al resguardo para no poner en riesgo las vidas humanas que estaban ahí.

Las doncellas se acercaron a ella, indicándole que el momento había llegado, camino hacia su habitación, encontrándose con los antes nombrados, vestidos de blanco por completo. Sonrió ante su hermana, quien se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. Sesshomaru se unió a ella unos minutos después, el cual de igual manera llevaba un atuendo rojo y su cabellera platinada suelta, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación, Kikyo canalizo sus poderes y realizo la barrera protectora sobre la habitación. Todos le dieron un último vistazo a la pareja, confiando en que a la mañana siguiente la ceremonia haya sido realizada y marcharan rumbo a la batalla, con la gema de Shikon en su poder.

Sesshomaru observo como la miko se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, siempre le había parecido hermosa y esta noche no era la excepción, supuso que se encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que pasaría. El por su parte estaba consciente del gran poder de aquella mujer, pero sin embargo le preocupaba que no soportara aquel veneno en su sangre, pero si el destino los había destinado aquella marca permanecería en sus cuerpos, uniéndolos por completo.

—Bien, estoy lista—Dijo la chica llamando la atención del demonio.

—Siéntate en medio de la cama—Indico el demonio.

La miko hizo lo que le indico, colocándose en medio de la cama, este hizo lo mismo, quedando uno en frente del otro.

—Ahora, tú cortaras mi mano derecha y yo cortare tu mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo beberemos el uno del otro.

—Pero mi poder espiritual no te afectara, tengo miedo de dañarte y…

La joven se detuvo al sentir como el demonio capturaba su cuerpo, su cabeza reposo sobre el amplio pecho del demonio, escuchando con fascinación el sonido rítmico de su corazón.

—Temo perderte—Susurro el demonio—Si no fuera necesario no lo haría, no porque no desee tener aquel vinculo contigo, sino porque…

Kagome comprendió que al igual que ella, tenía miedo, por lo que lo hizo que guardara silencio y capturo sus labios, el demonio correspondió gustosamente, hasta que el aire les falto y se separaron, mirándose el uno al otro.

— Comencemos—Indico la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

El platinado saco una pequeño cuchillo del interior de su manga, la miko ofreció su mano izquierda observando ambos como el filo del arma cortaba los pliegues de la joven, brotando la sangre y un pequeño grito de la chica; el demonio le ofreció el cuchillo así como su mano derecha, la chica realizo lo mismo, observando como su pareja permanecía estoica. Ambos se miraron y acto seguido bebieron de aquel líquido vital.

La luna se alzaba sobre el cielo, completamente roja, bañando todo con su luz escarlata, mientras que en una habitación del palacio se encontraba nuestra pareja. Kagome al sentir la sangre del demonio fluyendo en su interior, un enorme dolor la invadió, como si algo por dentro la consumiera, inmediatamente se retorció de dolor y aunque quiso evitar por todos los medios gritar, no lo logro.

Sesshomaru por su parte, sentía como su interior ardía, como si fuera quemado por dentro, aunque tenía que admitir que al probar la sangre de la chica le pareció sumamente adictivo. El contuvo su dolor, permaneciendo aun sentado sobre la cama, observaba como la chica se encontraba en forma fetal sobre la cama, quiso ayudarla pero el ardor interno fue más intenso obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Una luz rosada cubrió el cuerpo de la miko, mientras que una energía en color azul envolvió al demonio. Ambos se desmayaron por el dolor intenso que provoco los poderes de ambos sobre el otro, fueron elevados en el aire y ambas luces se fueron uniendo, envolviendo a la pareja por completo, tomando un color morado; la luz inundo por completo toda la habitación y cuando esta desapareció, la pareja descendió sobre la cama, recostados uno al lado del otro.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, observando el techo de la habitación, por un momento ninguno de los dos escucho nada, solo sus respiraciones, al mismo ritmo. Kagome fue la primera en incorporarse inspeccionando si algo en ella había cambiado, la herida de su mano había desaparecido en primer lugar, el efecto del veneno en su cuerpo había desaparecido, sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho, específicamente en donde se encontraba su marca de sacerdotisa, abrió su kimono observando como la cicatriz en forma de y, desaparecía lentamente y en su lugar, justo en medio de su propia marca, aparecía una media luna.

—La ceremonia ha terminado—Dijo el demonio observando a la chica.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Cuestiono ella apuntando hacia el centro de su pecho.

—Que ambos nos pertenecemos, observa la mía—Indico el ambarino.

La chica llevo su mirada hacia la frente de su amado, su media luna igual resplandecía, inmediatamente la chica pensó en que todo había salido muy bien y que sin duda alguna los dos habían nacido para estar el uno con otro.

—También siento lo mimo que tu—Dijo el demonio de pronto.

—Pero no he dicho nada—Respondió la chica algo sorprendida.

—Ahora que somos uno solo, recuerda lo que te dije, estamos conectados, no solo nuestros poderes incrementaron sino que nuestras mentes se conectan, así como nuestras emociones.

—Entonces sabremos cómo nos sentimos y lo que pensamos.

—Solo sabremos si estamos pensando en el otro, más no podremos leer nuestras mentes.

—Comprendo—Dijo la chica colocándose adecuadamente el kimono.

El demonio se colocó sobre la chica, admirando la belleza que le daba el brillo de la luna, la cual comenzaba a perder su color rojizo.

—Debemos concluir la ceremonia con un beso—Dijo el peliplata serio.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaron, recordando que rito era sinónimo de casamiento entre los Yokais, ahora estaba unida al hombre que amaba, en cuerpo y alma.

—Ahora eres completamente mía—Menciono el yokai aproximándose a su rostro.

—También yo siento lo mismo que tú, por ahora disfrutemos, que mañana será la batalla definitiva—Indico Kagome capturando los labios del demonio.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la entrada principal del palacio, a la espera de la pareja; Naraku se encontraba al frente de todos, vistiendo una armadura dorada con un dragón como escudo, orgulloso por portar la armadura con la cual su padre libro una de las mejores guerras. Hiroki, Shinki e Inuyasha se encontraban a su lado, listos y vestidos para la ocasión.

—Koga nos encontrara en el campo de batalla—Indico Inuyasha.

—Al igual que mi gente—Dijo Shinki.

—Mis subordinados se quedaran aquí, al resguardo del palacio—Indico Hiroki.

—Apenas salgamos las sacerdotisas colocaran la barrera—Comento Naraku—Confió en que estén a salvo.

Desde la madrugada, los saldados imperiales habían recibido órdenes del emperador, de que toda la gente se resguardara en las cuevas debajo del palacio, por precaución, a la espera de prevenir cualquier daño colateral.

Las puertas del plació se abrieron revelando a la pareja, todos pudieron notar que habían sufrido un cambio. La portadora de la perla de Shikon se encontraba con su traje de sacerdotisa y una pequeña armadura que protegía la parte superior de su cuerpo, llevaba su arco y flechas; su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola alta y se distinguía un mechón de cabello plateado. A su lado estaba Sesshomaru, el cual vestía su traje habitual, así como su semblante se encontraba serio, llevaba dos espadas y su cabellera estaba suelta; destacando un mechón negro. Todos los presentes llegaron a la conclusión, ambos habían completado el ritual de emparejamiento, siendo los primeros en lograr que una humana y un demonio, unan sus vidas para siempre.

— ¡Sí que se demoraron! —Indico Inuyasha rompiendo aquel ambiente.

— ¡Lo sentimos, estábamos ocupado! —Respondió la chica con una sonrisa— ¡Bien, la hora ha llegado!

La sacerdotisa se aproximó a Naraku y haciendo una reverencia hablo.

— ¡Esperamos que nos lleve a la victoria emperador! —Expreso la chica.

— ¡Bien, abran las puerta! —Dijo Naraku.

Las grandes y pesadas puertas del palacio se abrieron poco a poco, los soldados fueron saliendo, realizando su formación. Kagome suspiro y dio un ultimó vistazo hacia toda la gente que amaba, sus padres se encontraban emocionados y su madre cargaba al pequeño Yashamaru, sus doncellas se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas, Inuyasha se despedía de su hermana y de su pequeño hijo. Kagura los miraba en silencio con sus ojos rubí, Sango y Miroku de igual manera.

Al avanzar Naraku, todos los demás lo hicieron, la hora había llegado, este día seria la consumación de una era, para que al ser victoriosos todo fuera transformado, dando paso a un lugar donde los humanos, Yokais y demonios convivirían libremente; por lo que cualquiera que no compartiera ese pensamientos, sería eliminado.

Kagome sabía con cada paso que ella daba se encontraba más cerca de su destino, aquel que comenzó siendo una maldición, ahora tomaba un giro de 160°, donde sin dudarlo ella acabaría con sus enemigos y no permitirá que ninguna persona que ella amara, saliera herido. Estaba consciente de que daría la vida sin pensarlo y su confianza aumentaba más, ya que tenía a su lado a la persona que más amaba, el ambarino tomo la mano de la chica y la apretó, se tenían el uno al otro y nadie podría deshacer aquel vinculo especial.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fumiko aspiro aire, identificando el aroma de sus enemigos aproximándose, sonrió ante la idea de derrotarlos a todos, obteniendo de una vez por todas la tan anhelada perla de Shikon, la cual la convertiría en el demonio más poderoso, teniendo como principal objetivo depurar el mundo por completo de los humanos y su patética existencia.

Sus subordinados, se encontraban alrededor del palacio, listos para un posible ataque, el gran general Oyakata, se alzaba a la cabeza del ejército.

—Puedes derrotar a quien te plazca, pero la sacerdotisa es mía—Indico Fumiko al gran demonio.

—Quiero a los hijos de Inu No Taisho—Respondió el general.

— ¡y serán todos tuyos! —Dijo la ambarina sonriendo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Apenas se marcharon, Kikyo, Kagura y el resto de las sacerdotisas colocaron un campo sobre el palacio, los subordinados de Hiroki se encontraban distribuidos por todo el lugar. Sango y Miroku se encontraban sobrevolando el lugar sobre Kirara, el monje pudo sentir energías demoniacas acercándose, rápidamente le informo al resto.

—Quiero decirte algo Sango—Dijo el monje.

—Ahora no es el momento adecuado, Miroku—Respondió ella preparando su arma.

—Sé que no lo es, pero me es difícil ocultarlo, te quiero y deseo pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

La joven exterminadora se sonrojo ante tal confesión, cuando estaba a punto de contestar, cientos de demonios aparición en el panorama, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad sobre ellos y el palacio imperial.

— ¿Listo Miroku?

—Siempre.

El grupo de demonios dirigidos por los hermanos gatos leopardos, se dirigía hacia el palacio, el cual lucia vacío y vulnerable. Cuando estaban por llegar el campo fue revelando, los hermanos se detuvieron inmediatamente pero el resto no lo hizo, chocando contra el campo, el cual consumió a cada uno de los demonios, haciendo que el cielo se iluminara con destellos.

—Hermana Toran, han colocado un campo y al parecer es resistente—Dijo Karan.

—Se nos fue asignada una tarea, la cual hay que cumplir—Respondió Toran.

—Pero hermana…

—Tenemos que cumplir con nuestra tarea, ya que si no lo hacemos nuestro señor nos matara.

El grupo sobreviviente se encontró distribuido a lo largo de la barrera. Kikyo y Kagura los observaban desde el otro lado, estaban seguras de que no pasarían la barrera, solo si querían seguir sacrificando más demonios. Del grupo de enemigos surgió una mujer con cabellos blancos y con un espíritu de serpiente blanca decorando su cuello y su vestimenta de sacerdotisa. Ambas hermanas se miraron entre sí, habían escuchados historias de sacerdotisas que utilizaban sus poderes para hacer el mal, como controlar demonio y hacer maldiciones; por lo que al ver a la mujer, sintieron como su energía desbordaba odio y rabia.

— ¡Estén listo—Indico Kikyo, consciente de que aquella mujer podría deshacer la barrera.

El grupo de ninjas y sacerdotisas se colocaron al ataque, eran ellos contra un grupo de 20 demonios y aquella mujer de cabellos blancos.

— ¡Recuerden que tenemos gente que proteger! —Indico Miroku.

Tsubaki se acercó al campo y recitando unas cuantas palabras toco la cúpula que protegía a sus enemigos, este comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, giro hacia Toran, la líder y les indico que podían pasar.

Los demonios desenvainaron sus espadas y con gran velocidad se abalanzaron en contra de sus enemigos, los cuales se encontraban listos para la batalla. Toran, fue la primera en alcanzar a Kikyo, la cual evitaba sus ataques. Miroku y sango, se abalanzaron sobre la sacerdotisa mala, pero esta utilizo a su serpiente blanca para protegerse.

Así comenzó la batalla, demonios contra humanos, teniendo ambos creencias diferentes, pero un solo propósito, sobrevivir. Las sacerdotisas lanzaban flechas a sus enemigos, mientras que los ninjas de Hiroki combatían contra los demonios y hermanos del clan de los gatos leopardos.

Kagura decidió unirse a la batalla, apoyando a su hermana, no se consideraba la hermana más cariñosa y claro estaba, que no era perfecta, pero protegería a toda esa gente, al igual de que estaba en busca de su redención, había fracasado en el amor, ya que el demonio que amaba, estaba con otra persona y aunque le dolía, ya que era su propia hermana menor, sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, puesto que ahora que estaba de por medio su vínculo le sería imposible. Por lo que la única opción era olvidar todo, ver hacia adelante y derrotar de una maldita vez a todos esos demonios.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El grupo comandado por Naraku divisaba las tierras de los gatos leopardos, todo se encontraba en suma tranquilidad, el ejército fue avanzando y al descender por unas montañas, observaron con asombro a sus enemigos, cientos de miles de demonios defendiendo el palacio, donde Fumiko se encontraba.

— ¡Luchemos por un mundo mejor! —Grito Naraku— ¡Por todos nuestros difuntos, los cuales se sacrificaron por los que estamos aquí hoy! ¡Por ellos y por nadie más, por nuestra libertad!

El ejército aulló, como si de un enorme animal se tratara, demostrando así sus grandes ganas por enfrentar a su enemigo, olvidando el miedo que pudieron haber sentido al principio, recordando a todos aquellos que dieron su vida. Pudieron divisar como el grupo del clan de los zorros y de los lobos hacia acto de presencia, unos por la derecha y otro por la izquierda.

Koga miraba con una sonrisa hacia el grupo de Inuyasha, ansioso por la próxima batalla. Shinki se separa del grupo y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia su clan, el cual lo recibió con gusto.

Observaron como el ejercido de sus adversarios comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ellos, indicando así el comienzo de la batalla, la cual sería la definitiva, ya no se peleaba por poder ni por tierras, se luchaba por el poder existir, el poder vivir libre y sin atadura alguna.

Los tres ejercidos avanzaron al encuentro inminente con sus enemigos, teniendo una ventaja sobre ellos; la cual era poderosa, ya que ellos querían vivir, irónico, pero cierto. Se estaba luchando por la vida misma.

Por su parte Kagome, Hiroki y Sesshomaru, se apartaron de todos, dirigiéndose al bosque.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Cuestiono Kagome—Debemos estar luchando al lado de nuestros amigos.

—Apenas traigan la perla de Shikon, lo haremos—Indico Hiroki.

—De acuerdo, dinos que es lo debemos hacer—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—Ahora que el ritual está completo, desenvainen las espadas que les dio Inu No Taisho.

Los dos desenvainaron sus espadas, las cuales tomaron un color particular.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Cuestiono Sesshomaru.

—Al mismo tiempo, atacaran un lugar en específico y ya veremos qué pasa.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y como si leyeran su mente, en un solo movimiento atacaron el mismo punto. Ambas energías chocaron provocando que se abriera un agujero, el cual era completamente oscuro y comenzaba a succionar todo a su paso.

— ¡Ahora es momento de que ambos entren, es la entrada al cementerio de los demonios, ahí encontraran a la perla!

La pareja se tomó de las manos y sin soltar sus armas dejaron que el agujero los absorbiera, Hiroki por su parte se dirigió con rapidez al campo de batalla, donde ambos ejércitos se encontraban luchando. Naraku estaba atacando a Oyokata, Inuyasha y Shinki observaron al recién llego y los tres se miraron, corrieron hacia el palacio.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran Kagome y Sesshomaru? —Cuestiono Inuyasha.

—Han ido por la perla, tendremos que hacer tiempo, una vez que la gema este en nuestro mundo, todo culminara rápidamente—Indico Hiroki.

—Mis hombres son astutos, ahora buscan un punto débil del palacio para atacar—Revelo Shinki.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban ante un panorama lúgubre, el lugar se encontraba lleno de huesos de grandes demonios, así como de criaturas que habitaban el lugar.

— ¿Dónde se supone que busquemos? —Cuestionó Kagome.

—Debemos movernos y ver si sientes algo.

—De acuerdo, ¿Crees prudente volar sobre esos pájaros?

El demonio inmediatamente se transformó en un enorme perro, muy parecido a su padre, pero este era de menor tamaño y con franjas magenta.

—Yo también quiero ayudar—Dijo una voz más profunda.

— ¿Yako? —Cuestiono la miko con gran sorpresa.

—Al fin eres nuestra Kagome, sube a mi lomo, buscaremos esa gema.

La joven hizo caso y subió al lomo del gran demonio perro, el cual comenzó, para sorpresa de ella, a volar sobre los cadáveres y tumbas. La chica cerro los ojos, para tratar de encontrar la energía de la perla, la cual estaba presente en todo el lugar, pero no era suficiente como para encontrarla, entonces recordó las palabras de Midoriko y de la perla misma durante la transformación.

— ¡Yako detente! —Expreso la chica.

El demonio se detuvo, la chica bajo, mirando por alrededores.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuestiono el gran perro.

—La perla y Midoriko, hablaron sobre este lugar pero también sobre mí—Dijo la chica—Ambos mencionaron que la perla está en mi interior.

La chica se quitó la pequeña armadura que cubría su pecho y abrió un poco su kimono, revelando ambas marcas, cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas la perla. Un gran resplandor salió de su pecho, la media luna del demonio de igual manera brillo, pudo sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos precisos momentos, como una enorme poder fluía por todo su cuerpo y centrándose en su pecho para después ser expulsado. Al ocurrir esto, la miko soltó un grito, ya que fue doloroso expulsar aquella gema. El gran perro miro a la chica, la cual tenía presionado su pecho, la sangre comenzó a brotar, cubriendo su ropas blancas.

— ¡Estás loca! —Rugió el demonio.

—No duele tanto—Dijo ella con una mueca, dejando de un lado su herida y mirando al frente, donde el resplandor se alzaba sobre ellos.

El demonio rápidamente se envolvió en una esfera de luz y volvió a su cuerpo original, se aproximó a la chica, la cual se estaba tambaleando. La sujeto por los hombros, sin prestarle atención a luz rosada que se alzaba sobre ellos, el lugar comenzó a temblar y cientos de criaturas salieron al ataque, ansiosos por poseer la perla, brindándole poderes inigualables.

Sesshomaru sabía que no podía dejar a la chica, la cual comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, señal de que no tardaría mucho en desmañarse; entonces llego a la conclusión, la protegería a costa de su propia vida. Alzo la vista y al ver el mar de criaturas que se aproximaba ante ellos, pensó rápidamente en una estrategia para derrotarlos. Al mismo tiempo la gema comenzó a formar una especie de cúpula sobre ellos, el demonio entendió que los estaba protegiendo, por lo que se concentró de nuevo en la mujer y en su herida.

Como si de un espectáculo de luces se tratara, todas las criaturas que pretendían atacarlos, se convertían en añicos de diversos colores al chocar contra la barrera. En pocos segundos todos habían sido destruidos. El demonio observo con sorpresa la herida de la chica, un gran agujero por el que había emergido la gema, el cual comenzaba a cerrarse y a detenerse el sangrado.

—Gracias a tu unión con ella, será capaz de curarse rápidamente—Menciono una voz.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, observando a Sesshomaru, identifico temor en sus hermosos ojos ambarinos y llevo una mano hacia su rostro, acariciándolo, indicándole de este modo que ella ya se encontraba mejor. Ella intento incorporarse, siendo ayudada por el demonio.

— ¿Eres tu shikon? —Cuestiono Kagome dirigiéndose a la gema envuelta en un resplandor.

—Así es, soy la perla de shikon—Menciono el objeto mientras descendía de los cielos, para posarse frente a la pareja.

—Siempre fui capaz de traerte de regreso.

—Así es Kagome, pero si no te unías al demonio, no hubieras sobrevivido.

—Midoriko lo sabía, ¿No es así?

—Sí, el mismo universo se encargó de hacer que tú nacieras siendo mi portadora, pero también te unió con tu compañero de vida.

— ¿Pero por qué venir hasta aquí? Pudimos haberlo hecho desde ayer—Intervino Sesshomaru sin soltar a la chica.

—La espada que le fue dejada a mi portadora, tenía una última misión, así como la tuya yokai.

La pareja se miró perpleja, en ese momento ambas espadas comenzaron a vibrar, cobrando vida y colocándose enfrente de la gema. Sounga se colocó en forma horizontal y salió disparada, desapareciendo entre las tumbas y huesos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—La espada ha cumplido con su propósito, por lo que ha regresado con su dueño, para dormir eternamente—Informa la gema—Además si alguien se hubiera apoderado de ella, hubiera desatado el mismo infierno.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido—Dijo Kagome.

—Yokai, empuña tu espada—Exigió la perla.

Kagome le indico que estaba bien, a lo que Sesshomaru se separó de ella y empuño a Tenseiga, la cual se ilumino con un resplandor azul.

—Ahora, tu espada no solo puede revivir a los muertos, si no que has obtenida la técnica de la luna infernal—Revelo la Shikon.

—Por eso era necesario venir aquí—Menciono la miko.

—Así es, los poderes de ambos se incrementaron con su unión, la cual será la primera y la última posible.

—Bien, ¿entonces como volvemos? —Cuestiono la chica.

La gema se colocó a un lado de Sesshomaru.

—Es hora de que utilices los nuevos poderes de tu espada, desenváinala y agítala.

Sesshomaru hizo lo que le indico la gema y una media luna se formó, una especie de portal, por el cual podría verse el bosque.

—Mientras tu poder vaya aumentando, serás capaz de formar un círculo perfecto—Indico la gema.

— ¿Entonces la técnica te permite venir a este lugar? —Cuestiono Kagome.

—No, he utilizado temporalmente mis poderes sobre ella, la técnica solo puede enviar a sus enemigos al infierno—Informo la perla—No hacer que vuelva algo de aquí hacia su mundo.

Sesshomaru agradeció a su padre por darle tal espada, su sacrificio al final había valido la pena, él siempre estuvo al tanto de todo eso.

—Bien, es hora de terminar con esa absurda guerra—Dijo la gema— ¿Listos?

La shikon descendió y se posó en las manos de la chica, ocultando su resplandor. La chica lo oculto entre su ropa, se sujetó del demonio y ambos se introdujeron en el portal. Una vez que pisaron tierra, la media luna desapareció.

—Debemos llegar a Fumiko cuanto antes—Dijo Kagome.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?

— ¡Desde luego que sí, ya escuchaste tenemos que detener esto y la gema nos ayudara!

—Estás loca mujer—Menciono el demonio.

La miko solo sonrió y le dio un fugas beso, el demonio inmediatamente se convirtió en una esfera de luz y a gran velocidad cruzaron el campo de batalla.

Naraku quien recién había acabado con Oyokata, reconoció la esfera de luz y el gran poder de la perla. Todos los que se encontraban luchando se detuvieron, estaba más que claro que la shikon se encontraba en su estado físico.

—Mi señor, la perla de shikon esta aquí—Dijo uno de los subordinados de Shinki.

—Al fin se terminara esta absurda guerra—Indico el general zorro.

Al momento de decir eso, sus enemigos soltaron sus armas y temerosos por el poder purificador de la perla, huyeron inmediatamente, despertando el grito unánime de todos los aliados, teniendo así la victoria.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

—Sabemos que hay humano escondidos aquí, por lo que al terminar con ustedes, los mataremos uno por uno—Dijo Toran.

Kikyo y Kagura se miraron entre sí, no dejarían que nadie tocara a su familia y mucho menos a gente inocente, ambas se tomaron de la mano concentrando su energía formando un arco y una flecha, este resplandecía y se colocó en posición de ataque. La mujer demonio no se asustó y se dirigió hacia ellas con su espada en mano, ambas sacerdotisas abrieron los ojos y la fecha se disparó directamente hacia Tora, atravesándola y encajándose en su pecho, la mujer dio un grito espeluznante para después desvanecerse en la nada.

—Debemos agradecerle a Kagome, por enseñarnos ese truco—Indico Kikyo.

—Cuando la veamos, se lo aremos saber—Respondió Kagura concentrando su atención en los demás enemigos.

Por su parte Sango y Miroku se encontraban en tierra, luchando contra Tsubaki, la cual se había escudado detrás de su serpiente mascota. Los ataques que le proporcionaban no funcionaban por individual, llegando ambos a la conclusión de que tendrían que atacarla al mismo tiempo, para incrementar sus posibilidades de acabar con ella.

— ¿Tienes aun de tus venenos? —Cuestiono Miroku.

—Sí, ¿Qué sugieres hacer?

—Nuestros ataques por separado no funcionaran, hay que unir fuerzas.

Sango sujeto su gran búmeran y con gran cuidado coloco un poco de veneno por todo el arma, Miroku por su parte sacaba de su ropa un par de pergaminos.

—Pensé que ya no usabas pergaminos mágicos—Indico Sango.

—Después de todo soy un monje.

Al terminar de decorar el arma de la exterminadora, el monje le indico que debería lanzarlo al momento que la serpiente se coloque frente a la sacerdotisa, para que el ataque llegara hacia ella.

—Ríndanse de una vez por todas—Dijo Tsubaki indicándole a su sirviente atacarlos.

— ¡Jamás! —Dijo sango mientras daba un par de vueltas y lanzaba su Hiraikotsu.

El arma voló por los aires siendo desviado por la serpiente blanca, provocando las risas de la mujer.

— ¡Son unos ineptos, solo ha desperdiciado sus patéticos poderes! —Menciono con risas.

—No le apuntábamos a tu sirviente sino a ti—Indico Sango con una sonrisa.

El sonido del búmeran girando se hizo escuchar, Tsubaki abrió los ojos al poder percatarse de que el arma venía hacia ella por detrás, quiso girarse pero fue demasiado tarde, los pergaminos junto con el veneno se fusionaron cortando a la mujer en dos y desvaneciéndose inmediatamente.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, Miroku no pudo evitar tomar el rostro de la chica y plantarle un beso, a lo que la chica se sorprendió y su rostro quedo completamente rojo.

De pronto un gran poder se hizo presente, los pocos demonios que sobrevivieron se marcharon inmediatamente, como si tuvieran miedo de aquella presencia. Los hermanos del clan gato leopardo, al ver que su hermana mayor había muerto, decidieron huir. Pero los subordinados del ogro, los detuvieron.

— ¡Este poder es sin duda el de la perla de shikon! —Expreso Kikyo.

Todos observaron hacia donde se estaba desatando la batalla final, la gente de la cuidad estaba a salvo así como sus seres queridos, el palacio estaba algo dañado pero al final de cuentas ellos habían ganado, esperaban que lo mismo sucediera con el resto de sus aliados y que Kagome derrote a Fumiko, evitando más muertes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La esfera de luz descendía en medio de la gran explanada del castillo perteneciente al clan de los gatos leopardos. Fumiko estaba absorta mirando desde su posición como los demonios huían.

—Todo ha terminado, Fumiko, ríndete—Dijo Kagome desde su posición.

La ambarina giro con furia, observando a la pareja, ambos lucían serios y amenazantes, la mujer cambio su expresión, relajándose y caminando hacia ellos.

—Si estás aquí para vengar a Toga e Izayoi, adelante—Dijo la mujer seria.

—A diferencia de ti, quiero evitar el derramar más sangre.

—No comprendo como una humana común y corriente pudo ser la portadora de la perla de shikon y aún más enamorarse de un demonio, eres repugnante Kagome.

La miko se apartó de Sesshomaru y se dirigió hacia la mujer, con pasos firmes y sin miedo.

—Tú nunca comprenderás nada, porque careces de amor—Menciono la chica de ojos azules.

— ¡No me hagas reír, el amor es para niños! —Dijo con burla la mujer peliplata.

—Tal vez lo sea, pero al menos tenemos convicción, tenemos a quien proteger, familia y amigos que nos esperan.

Fumiko guardo silencio, su ira comenzaba a acumularse.

—Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste, que dejara atrás los cuentos infantiles, que pisara tierra y vea mi realidad, ahora después de 2 años, yo te digo lo mismo.

—Sigues siendo ingenua.

—Tal vez eso sea verdad, pero te diré, que te equivocaste.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—En este mundo plagado por guerras, venganza y rencor si es para personas débiles—Dijo la chica repitiendo las misma palabras que le dijo la mujer en su primer encuentro—Y también el amor si tiene cabida en el mundo.

Al momento de decir esto, Hiroki se apareció en la entrada principal, con su espada en mano se dirigió hacia el trio. Fumiko al verlo se sorprendió en gran medida.

—El amor existió para ti alguna vez —Menciono la chica refiriéndose al demonio ogro—Otra cosa que no lo supiste valorar.

—Era ingenua e inocente, con los años descubrí que el amor no lo era todo, no te volvía invencible ni mucho menos te hacia más poderoso.

—Te equivocas, el amor nos vuelve invencibles.

Al mencionar eso último, revelo la gema de shikon, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

—Esta gema ha provocado destrucción, pero también será la que ponga una solución—Revelo la chica.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva después de expulsar la perla de shikon? —Cuestiono sorprendida la ambarina.

—El amor me curo—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa—Ahora ríndete Fumiko y tendré consideración contigo.

— ¡Jamás sucumbiré ante un humano, ya lo hice una vez y no volveré hacer lo mismo! —Expreso furiosa.

Desenvaino su espada y se dirigió con gran rapidez hacia Kagome, la chica apretó la perla en sus manos y un campo de protección detuvo el ataque de la mujer.

— ¡Deja de esconderte detrás del campo, pela conmigo! —Expreso enojada.

—No tengo deseos de pelear contigo, realmente me das lastima—Menciono Kagome.

La mujer de ojos ambarinos se enojó, ninguna humana tenía derecho de hablarle de esa forma, por lo que se dirigió con gran coraje sobre ella nuevamente, esta vez el campo no se interpuso, pero si el arco de la sacerdotisa. Ambas mujeres se miraron directamente a los ojos, Fumiko observo en los orbes azules determinación y un gran odio surgió de ella, por toda aquella confianza que poseía una simple humana podría llegar a sentir. Aplico más fuerza en su ataque y Kagome siguió soportando, ambas energías chocaron, desatando destellos de poder, haciendo que Sesshomaru y Hiroki se apartaran de ambas.

—Nunca pensé que llegaras hacer una oponente formidable—Indico la mujer demonio.

—No quiero matarte Fumiko, así que por favor detente—Dijo Kagome.

—Deberías, porque si me das la oportunidad, te matare sin dudarlo.

La pelinegra se dio cuenta de que no sería posible conversarla, no estaba en sus opciones derramar su sangre, era algo innecesario, pero si esto proseguía, más gente seria involucrada y eso era algo que no podía suceder. Concentro su energía en el arco y de un solo golpe aparto a Fumiko, haciéndola volar unos cuantos metros, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Hiroki.

—No tengo corazón para asesinarla, por lo que lo dejo en tus manos.

El demonio pelirrojo acepto la tarea, él a diferencia de la sacerdotisa, tenía un gran odio hacia la mujer que alguna vez amo. Estaba consciente de que si no era detenida, seguiría sembrando odio y destrucción por donde pasara. Se aproximó a la mujer, la cual había perdido su espada, el demonio la capturo por su cuello, alzándola como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. Ambos se miraron por unos minutos.

—Te deje porque nunca dejaste de pensar en Midoriko—Dijo Fumiko con dificultad.

Hiroki sonrió ante tal confesión, amo a Midoriko intensamente y tal vez, hayan sido almas gemelas, pero la intensidad con la que vivió con la Inu, era indescriptible, llegándola a querer mucho más que a la sacerdotisa.

—Pudimos ser felices, pero preferiste el poder—Dijo el ogro con voz quebrada sin soltar el cuello de la mujer— recuerda que siempre te amare.

Acto seguido clavo sus garras en el cuello de la mujer, penetrando en su interior el veneno que estas poseían. La soltó, observando cómo se revolcaba de dolor, en unos cuantos minutos más ella moriría, por años estuvo perfeccionando aquel veneno, probándolo incluso en él mimo. Debido a que el corte había sido profundo, sus cuerdas vocales fueron perforadas, impidiendo que gritara, siguió por unos segundos más hasta que un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo, convulsionando y cayendo muerta sobre el frio piso.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, no era por lastima, si no por todas aquellas personas que esa mujer, en su afán de depurar el mundo de los seres humanos, asesino; sus pensamientos se dirigieron en la pareja Taisho, aquel dúo no solo la hizo sentir amada, sino que fue como su segunda familia y su ejemplo a seguir, ya que se amaban mucho, lo cual fue demostrado hasta los últimos minutos de sus vidas.

La perla de shikon se alzó sobre la chica, emitiendo un gran resplandor, la miko se limpió las lágrimas y presto atención en la gema. Los dos demonios de igual manera observaron todo desde sus lugares.

—La hora ha llegado Kagome, es tiempo de que pidas tu deseo—Anuncio la gema.

—Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que trajeras a todos los muertos.

—No lo sería, ya que tu corazón es puro, pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

—Una nueva era está por llegar, ¿No es así? —Cuestiono la chica.

—Con la muerte de Fumiko, la nueva era comenzó.

—Entonces, estoy lista para pedirte mi deseo.

La chica sujeto su arco contra su pecho, era la hora de cumplir con su misión, ella sería la última portadora de la perla y en la nueva era que comenzaba, la gema debería desaparecer.

—Mi deseo es que desaparezcas—Indicó con seguridad—Para siempre.

Al momento de mencionar esas últimas palabras la gema se cuarteó y antes de desaparecer por completo hablo.

—Mi marca desaparecerá a lo largo del tiempo, por lo que aprovecha mis últimos poderes para hacer el bien, Kagome.

El cielo mismo se ilumino por una gran luz rosada, todos observaron con gran asombro, sintiendo como aquella energía desaparecía por completo. La miko llevo una de sus manos hacia su pecho, sintiendo como aquel gran peso, aminoraba, lo comprendió entonces; aquellas épocas donde la gema era lo más importante, donde se buscaba la expansión territorial, siendo las guerras la principal función de todo ser humano, demonio o hanyu, estaba por desaparecer.

La era del pensamiento libre, de la misma democracia estaba por venir, tal vez ella no sería participe de todo ese cambio, pero sus hijo y los hijos de estos, lo serian; por lo que estaba ansiosa por comenzar aquella gran vida. Giro hacia Sesshomaru, el cual la miro inmediatamente, ambos se aproximaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

Hiroki observo el cielo, el sol brillaba y sus rayos inundaban todo el lugar con su calidez, los gritos de victoria hizo que los tres salieran del palacio. Todo al había terminado, consumando la una época, para comenzar una nueva, la felicidad era inmensa y por primera vez todos se encontraron unidos, celebrando la vida misma.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

— ¿Estas emocionada? —Cuestiono Kagome.

La chica de ojos azules, se encontraba vestida con un bello kimono azul cielo con detalles en plateado, su cabello se encontraba más corto de lo normal, dejando que las honda jugaran con el viento, llevaba pasadores del mismo tono así como el collar regalado por sus hermanas.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! —Respondió Kagura.

—Después de todo es tu boda—Menciono Kikyo.

Las tres hermanas se encontraban en una gran habitación del palacio, arreglando a la mayor para su próxima boda. La chica de mirada escarlata se encontraba sumamente emocionada, al fin había encontrado a la persona, que la amaba tal y como era, con sus virtudes y defectos, más que defectos pero al final, era amor, puro y verdadero.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ha pasado dos año desde la derrota de Fumiko, ¿Por qué no se han casado tú y Sesshomaru? —Cuestiono Kikyo.

—Creemos que no es necesario, después de todo la ceremonia de marcación fue como nuestra boda—Respondió Kagome arreglando el cabello de su hermana mayor.

—Pero aun así, deben celebrar.

—Ahora no pensemos en mí, sino en ti hermana, estas hermosa.

—Yo diría que irreconocible y no por el maquillaje, sino que has dejado de ser la hermana amargada y has cambiado por una más alegre y relajada—Indico Kikyo.

El trio de azabaches rio a carcajada, muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos últimos dos años, política, comercio, social y hasta económico, todo había dado un giro de 160°, los esfuerzos de Naraku, junto con su consejo, comenzaba a rendir frutos.

— ¡Bien, llego la hora! —Intervino Sango.

La joven de mirada café, observaba a las hermanas, las tres, muy a su estilo, lucían hermosas, pero la novia era la que más resaltaba. Kagome se acercó a ella y froto su abultado vientre.

—Deberías estar descansando Sango, ¿Dónde está Miroku? —Cuestiono Kagome preocupada.

—Él esta con los chicos, ya sabes preparando al novio—Respondió Sango con una sonrisa.

Después de la guerra, se celebraron muchos funerales, entre ellos el del emperador Onigumo, el matrimonio Taisho, la aldea de los exterminadores, entre otros caído por la gran batalla. Fueron meses oscuros y tristes, pero con el tiempo fueron saliendo adelante. Se acordó que Naraku sería el último emperador, para dar pie a una nueva democracia, donde el mismo pueblo escogería a su representante y todos, tendrían la misma oportunidad de participar por el puesto. Durante aquellos cambios, Sango y Miroku se hicieron muy cercanos, hasta el punto de celebrar su matrimonio, Kohaku el hermano menor de la exterminadora, termino siendo el padrino. Los diferentes clanes, habían regresado a sus tierras, donde le darían apoyo a todo aquel demonio redimido. En el clan de los lobos, Ayame junto con Koga habían tenidos un par de gemelos, ambos habían heredado la cabellera pelirroja de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre. Por su parte el general Zorro, había encontrado el amor en una vieja amiga de la infancia, convirtiéndose en una amorosa esposa y madre para su pequeño hijo Shippo, el cual estaba entusiasmado con tener muchos hermanitos.

Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón imperial, Kikyo y Kagome le colocaron el velo a su hermana y entraron primero, caminando a pasa lento una detrás de la otra, para colocarse a un costado del altar. Kagura entro, captando la atención de todos pero en especial del novio, quien no podía apartar la vista de la mujer vestida de rojo. Los ojos azules de Kagome se posaron sobre unos dorados, al frente de los invitados estaba Sesshomaru, tan galante y vestido de blanco con azul, su cabello estaba corto, era diferente pero sin duda su atractivo seguía presente en él, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza; se lanzaron unas miradas de complicidad.

La unión entre Kagura y Naraku, salió a la perfección, aquel infortunado accidente que les sucedió, en el cual sus parejas, no los amaban, los unió aún más, comprendiendo el dolor que sentían, lograron conectarse. En un principio tratándose como amigos, hasta que surgió entre ellos el amor, el cual se encontraba culminando con la ceremonia. Ahora todos se encontraban en el banquete nupcial, bebiendo y comiendo, disfrutando de aquellos pequeños placeres que daba la vida, estaba claro que las guerras jamás acabarían, pero al menos se encontraban en una época de paz, donde todas las naciones colaboraban y se daban una mano. Rezaban porque aquel período de paz durara mucho más, ya que los estragos de la guerra, les afecto demasiado. Por lo que celebrar el amor era reconfortarle y grato, aún más el hecho de juntarse con viejos amigos y conocer a nuevos.

Hiroki, aquel singular yokai ogro, había vuelto a su palacio, prometiéndoles a sus nuevos aliados y amigos que volvería algún día, pero que por ahora solo quería disfrutar de la vida, se sentía libre. La doncellas de Kagome, se sintieron atraídas por el demonio por lo que lo siguieron, claro estaba para servirle fielmente, encontrando en él un amo justo y respetuoso.

Sesshomaru observaba como su bella mujer bailaba con Yashamaru, el cual se encontraba del más divertido intentando bailar con su tía, la chica lucia tan hermosa y aquel nuevo look le sentaba maravillosamente, agradeció el hecho de haberla conocido y si hubiera algo que cambiar, sería la actitud que tuvo ante ella en un principio, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquella pequeña mujer, hubiera hecho tantos cambios en él. Como cabeza del clan Inu, tenía muchas responsabilidades, pero siempre encontraba el tiempo para estar con ella, observo como la chica regresaba a su lugar, dejando en el camino al pequeño hanyu, con sus padres, los cuales abrazaron al pequeño y lo besaron, orgullosos por la hermosa familia que eran. La chica se sentó en las piernas del demonio.

—Esto es un evento muy importante, muchos nos observan—Menciono Sesshomaru al notar la sexy postura de la joven pelinegra.

—No me importa, quiero que todos se enteren de lo loca que estoy por ti—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas borracha no es así? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Sí, un poco —Respondió ella colocando sus manos en el cuello del demonio.

— ¿Quieres que nos retiremos?

—Sí, te lo ruego —Le susurro a su oído—Quiero que me lleves a casa y que hagamos un bebe.

El demonio se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la miko.

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos casamos y después tenemos al bebe? —Cuestiono el demonio.

—Recuerda que ya lo estamos, por lo que ahora quiero al bebe—Dijo ella de los más divertida, claro producto del alcohol.

—De acuerdo—Dijo el demonio cargándola de forma nupcial— ¡Escúcheme todos!

Los presentes se detuvieron y prestaron atención a la pareja.

— ¡Antes que nada felicitaciones, Naraku y Kagura! —Dijo el demonio—Esperamos que sean muy felices.

La pareja de recién casados que se encontraba en la pista de baile, sonrieron ante tales buenos deseos.

— ¡Ahora me paso a retirar, junto con mi esposa! —Dijo alzándola.

— ¡Si! —Grito Kagome con una risita.

—Ya que iremos hacer un bebe.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, para después explotar en aplausos, silbidos y palabras de aliento, sin duda todos sabían por lo que la pareja había pasado y aquellos momentos divertidos eran los que realmente valían la pena.

Una vez que la pareja estuvo en su hogar, Kagome se encontraba profundamente dormida, mientras que el demonio la observaba con una sonrisa, amaba que su lado sexy lo provocara, pero ahora lucia de lo más tierna posible, creyendo casi que se había unido a una chica con muchas personalidades. La cubrió con una manta, velaría su sueño y cuando despertara se las cobraría y con creces. Ahora más que nunca deseaba un fruto de su amor.

Le gustaba cuando se callaba y simplemente observaba con aquellos brillantes ojos azules; le fascinaba cuando lo besaba, una y otra vez, pero aún más la amaba por lo que era, una humana con un gran carácter y tenacidad. Estaba ansioso de pasar el tiempo con ella, después de todo la noche aún era joven.

 **Fin.**

El capítulo se terminó el 30 de abril del 2019 a las 11:58 pm.

Muchas gracias por formar parte de esta loca y enredada historia, quise plasmar que el amor es lo más maravilloso que existe en el mundo y que tenemos un alma gemela, tal vez estamos con ella ahora mismo o simplemente somos nosotros mismos. No importa si estas o no con alguien, amate a ti misma o mismo como eres, ya que de esa forma eres maravilloso.

Se despide su amiga Inariama, la cual te sorprenderá muy pronto con otra historia, muchas gracias por su atención y buenas noches :]


End file.
